Chronicles of Another Dimension
by SorifTheHunter
Summary: A perfectly regular day for the Team...Suddenly the alarm goes off and there's a stranger wearing a black cloak in the front room! Where is he from? Why does he know who everyone is? Why in the gods name does he have so many weapon's? Strong!Team Updates... *mumble mumble* Chapters 1-11 have been edited for spelling and grammar mistakes and the others will be edited soon.
1. Chapter 1 Where Am I?

April 7, Mount Justice.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

A strange figure stood in the entrance to the Cave.

He was wearing a black cloak; its hood was pitch black and covered his face not letting anyone see his features. A long sword was on his belt and a bow and quiver on his back.

"Ye gods, where in the Abysses name am I?" he said. His head immediately jerked to the right, he heard something. He got up and turned around. He reached his hand slowly down to his wooden bow on the floor, very slowly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A feminine voice said from behind him

"That, my lady, is why you are not me." The stranger retorted.

The cloaked person moved extremely fast, he spun around grabbing his bow in mid turn and drew an arrow from his quiver. A blonde girl with a mask on was looking at him in amazement, she was holding a bow as well with an odd shaped arrow notched in it… it didn't even have a point, and it was directed at him. "May I ask who you are?" he said not looking away even though he could hear something behind him.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Artemis demanded, ignoring his question.

"I was kind of hoping you could tell me that." He turned his head a little to see there was a dark haired boy in a t-shirt coming at him with a scowl on his face.

"Who's this?" Conner said walking towards him, cracking his knuckles.

A whooshing sound came from his side as a redheaded kid came running at him with incredible speed. "I heard there was an intruder in here!" he said coming to a stop and surveyed the scene, "but I guess you already found him."

"Hey guys look, I have no idea where I am or who you are, so if you stop pointing that bow at me and I'll drop mine." The guy said lowering his bow

"Fine you first. Superboy, grab him if he tries anything." Artemis ordered

The cloaked person slowly dropped his bow and his two quivers from his back "Now you." He said

Artemis smiled slyly and pointed her bow back at his face "I don't think so now answer my questions, who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Well my name does not matter but you may call me Agni. How many more of you are going to try to surround me?"

Connor smiled and took a step forward. "More than you know much more than you know."

"Are you really sure about that? I may not be able to see the wizard who is floating right above me but I know she is there." He said with a small smile

There was a gasp from above him, Miss Martian floated down to the floor of the cave and looked at him "How did you know I was there?" she demanded

"Wizard… Where are you from? This is the 21 century idiot." said Wally with a small chuckle

"Look I don't care who you are or where you're from; I just want to know how the hell you got in here." Said Artemis

"Well first thing is… where am I?" The stranger asked

Connor raised an eyebrow and looked at him quizzically, "You don't know where you are?"

"If I did would I be standing here with a bunch of untrained fools who think they have an upper hand because the 'cornered' me?" Agni said haughtily

"Untrained?" said Connor striding up to him in till they were face-to-face

"Fools?" said Wally coming up from behind him

"You just made a very wrong move there buddy" said Artemis pulling her arrow back as far as would let her.

Agni smiled and turn his head slightly so he could see Artemis too "Are you guys sure you want to go down this road?"

Connor smirked and went to punch Agni in the face but his hand never reached him.

Agni ducked under Connors punched and rolled left and whipped out a sword from his belt. "I'm warning you I don't know who you are or where I am but I will fight back if you attack me again." He said and after a second thought sheathed his sword and took a fighting stance.

But no one listened…..

Agni jumped into a backward flip to dodge Artemis's arrow "Fine!" he growled "We will do this your way!" and with that he leaped forward at Wally who easily dodged his attack with his super speed and punch Agni a few times in the stomach,

Agni didn't even flinch

"You're going to have to have to do better than that if you want to hurt me." Agni said backhanding Wally across the room and fleeing in the opposite direction

"He has super strength!" said Miss Martian going invisible.

Agni stopped short of his flight "What? No, I don't I have regular abilities for an- Hold on, WHERE AM I?"

"Too late for that, you should have tried talking before you insulted and slapped me!" said Wally running at him again

Agni sidestepped him and grabbed him by the collar of his suit.

There was a flash of light and a dagger appeared in his hand.

"Now I don't want to do this, just tell me where I am." He said pushing the dagger against Wally neck.

Connor screamed and leaped at Agni only to be thrown off by an invisible force field.

"I wouldn't try that again." Agni said lowering the dagger. "Because next time it'll fry you."

Connor just leaped again pounding the magical shield with his fist. Agni sighed then waved his hand, shots of electrical energies flooded into Connors body electrocuting him. He glared at Agni once more, and then slumped to the floor.

"Now will someone answer my question?" asked Agni dropping Wally onto the floor.

"You're in Mount Justice our HQ." said Wally rubbing his neck and taking a defensive stance

"Why did you tell him that?" hissed Artemis.

"He obviously is not here to kill us or he would already have done me away." said Wally. "And it's not like we are going to let him leave." He tagged on more like an afterthought

"How can that be?" Agni muttered to himself.

"How can what be?" said Miss Martian coming out of invisibility behind him looking at him with eyes full of compassion and yet also distrusting

"That's where I live…." Agni said slowly

Wally raised an eyebrow "How stupid do you think we are?"

Agni walked right pass Wally without giving him a second look, he went over to Connor and waved his hand over him. "He should wake up in about 5 minutes depending on his recovery abilities." Said Agni, he looked over to Artemis who was still pointing her bow at him with a very suspicious look.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Trying to figure out what the hell happened to me."

Over on the ground Superboy stirred, sat up and looked at Agni

"You BASTARD" he growled. He stood up shakily and took a few steps and glanced at Kid Flash and Miss Martian. "Did he hurt anybody?" he said flexing his arm trying to shake off the numbness that still lingered in it.

"No Superboy, he let Kid Flash of without hurting him."

"What is he doing?" asked Wally pointing at Agni who was staring at the room.

"Hey what are you doing?" yelled Artemis

"How could it be?" Agni mutter to himself

"The guy is crazy, let's kick his butt." Said Wally

"I'm not really scared of that happening." Agni said suddenly looking over to Miss Martian, who was staring back.

"Not scared of what?" demanded Connor.

"Of you." Agni said frankly looking over at him

"If you're not scared of him why can't we see you face, hmmm? Watcha hiding?" said Wally tauntingly

Agni smile and tugged on his hood. "It's a special hood imbued with my own magic, it's made so only people I want to see into it will."

"I can see." Said M'gann quietly

"You're a telepath, it doesn't matter. Now, I think I'll be going now. I know the way out." Said Agni turning towards the exit

"Oh no you don't." said Connor running at him with his hand drawn back for a punch.

Agni groaned "Please let's-" he began before he had to dodge several arrows coming from Artemis, who was sitting quietly waiting for the right chance.

She stared at him amazed he could know her arrows were coming at him.

Suddenly the whole room went black. It filled with black smoke. Agni took off scooping up his bow on the way running towards the exit.

There was a cry of devious laughter

Agni halted and looked around, his hand whipped out to the right grabbing Kid Flash by the arm and dragging him down.

"Hey le'go"

Several batarangs wisped over their heads where they were seconds before, as the smoke began to withdraw. Agni notched an arrow into his bow and pointed it straight in front of him.

Where Robin was standing holding a batarang over his head poised to throw

Agni stared in surprised and lowered his bow.

"Richie?"

**Note 4/22/2013: Since this was about a year ago, I edited it. MY writing style and quality has changed dramatically since I first started this story. When I came back and read this my thoughts were "Oh GAWD. Did I write that?" The next chapters are decently written as well. The story gets increasingly better as it continues on. So by all means, don't stop here.**

_Remember to Review_


	2. Chapter 2 Who Are You?

Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice all rights go to their respective owner I only own the plot.

Robin looked at Agni in surprise. "I think you got me mixed up with someone else…" he said slowly

Agni lowered his voice "Richard Grayson?"

Robin lowered his batarang and stared back surprise. "How do you know that?" he hissed.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Agni! Your best friend!" Agni asked desperately

"I'm sorry but I'm sure I don't know you. Now would you mind dropping your bow and um…. Getting on your knees?"

Agni rolled his eyes (even though no one could see.) "Where's Roy? He's gotta remember me."

"How does he know my name?" said Red Arrow coming out of the shadows, his bow poised to shoot at Agni's chest.

"Common Roy even you don't know me?"

"He's trying to trick us Robin; we should take him down now!"

"Kaldur where is Kaldur he of all people would remember me." Agni said, almost on his knees begging. He looked around and analyzed the situation; _hmmm… no one seems to know who the hell, I am I'm in a cave I grew up in with two of m y best friends are about to try to kill me… great. Could it get worst? Oh yeah it could start raining… _He turned around and looked closing at Artemis, who was staring back. _Hold on she looks familiar too._

_"_Arty?"

"She looked at him quizzically "No one calls me that except for Kid Flash."

Before Agni could answer Batman walked in with Superman and the Martian Manhunter behind him

"Good work team, you pass this little test we set up for you." Said Superman smiling warmly at Agni

"Though I am a bit unhappy at your results" Batman said. "He easily took Artemis, Superboy and Wally down without trying. You three need to work on your teamwork."

"That's enough Batman, let them go rest up for their next mission."

"Don't worry Agni." said Martian Manhunter telepathically to Agni "Just play along for now."

Agni shouldered his bow and turned to Batman and bowed. "I hope I did as well." He paused. "Er… 'Batman'."

Batman didn't reply, he turned and walked out the room without another single word.

"Please come with us Agni." said Superman still smiling

Agni nodding and followed him out the room, at the doorway he turned and waved to the Team (who were standing there with their jaws open). "Hey you, Yeah you the speedster, you should go do some pushups or something and train those triceps for a stronger punch." Agni called before leaving the room.

Once he got inside with the door shut behind him he realized it really was just an act.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded

"Calm down Batman." Superman said, scowling at Bruce. "Here, take a seat." He continued to Agni, pointing to a chair.

Agni slowly sat down and rested his hand on the hilt to his sword. "Master Bruce, Please tell me this is all a joke and that I was just knocked out in the battle."

And again everyone's jaws were hanging down… even Batman's

"How do you know my name?" demanded Bruce dashing over to Agni and towering over him

"Hold one Batman, don't frighten him." Said J'onn

"Hold on, just hold on for one minute." Said Agni raising his hands in frustration, "You're not Master Bruce? Those two guys out there are not Richie and Roy? And now you're going to tell me he's Clark Kent." Finished Agni pointing at Superman

"Okay this just officially got weird." Said Superman face palming. "J'onn read his mind."

"And what makes you think I allow that." Agni said arrogantly

"We are not exactly giving you a choice." Said Batman

Agni grinned and looked at J'onn for several minutes before breaking his gaze with a triumph smile.

"I cannot do it; he has a strong magical force blocking me out."

"Then," Batman said cracking his knuckles "We will have to do this the hard way."

"You will regret making me have to fight back, no matter whom you are or pretend to be."

"What are you hiding that you don't want us to see?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"I have no idea who the hells any of you are. As far as I know you are all impersonators trying to trick me." Agni said

"There is only one way to find out, we must know who you think us to be." J'onn said "You must let me read your mind."

"If I let you read some of memories will you guys believe me?"

"That remains to be seen." Replied J'onn

Agni sighed and lowered his mental defenses. "Just stay out of private ones."

J'onn began sifting through Agni memories with a look of horror on his face

"HEY I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY PRIVATE MEMORIES!" Agni shouted

"My apologies Agni." said J'onn when he finished. "It is not easy to tell which are private and which are not."

Well?" said Batman impatiently "What did you find out?"

"Well… I do not know where to begin…. The only thing I find appropriate to tell is, well Agni is from another dimension."

Agni nodded his head "I figured I was in a different dimension, where I don't exist."

"So what are we going to tell the Team?" asked Superman

"We should tell the truth I guess." Agni said with a shrug of his shoulders. "It shouldn't matter much to them; I'm of no concern to them."

"On the contrary Agni you may prove very valuable o this team with the training and experience you have." Said J'onn

"How much experience could he have? Robin has been doing this for almost 10 years." Batman retorted

Agni looked up at them and "I've been doing it for nearly 200

"How is that possible?" Superman asked "You can't be older than sixteen maybe seventeen."

Agni lifted his hands to his hood and hesitated for a moment, before fully pulling his hood down.

And guess what? Jaws dropped

"My lord." Said a surprised Superman

"That was completely unexpected." Batman said, with his same unemotional tone of voice. "And I always expect the unexpected"

Agni laughed and returned his hood to his head. "Ye gods, I love to see people expressions when they see me."

"You mean where you come from there are not many-" Superman searched for the right word.

"Elves?" Agni said cheerfully

"Yeah uh elves."

"My world is mostly elves, dwarves, Goblins, Trolls and Ogres. I'm just a very… rare type of elf."

"What do you mean by rare?" asked Batman obviously intrigued by this

"Well we had a war with the goblins and trolls that almost completely wiped out my people, not to mention most regular elves hate the-"

Before Agni could finish his sentence, Red Tornado and Black Canary came barging in with Green Arrow behind them. Agni hood went back over his head and it suddenly went pitch black again. His sword was out and he spun around but it almost immediately went back into its sheath. The elf sighed when he saw them

"My greetings Mistress Canary and Lord Oliver." He turned to Red Tornado and eyed him carefully. "I'm afraid I do not know who you might be O' red one. Might I know your name?"

"Nice manners for a kid your age." Black Canary said with a confused smile on her face. She held out her hand "Have we met before?"

Agni looked at her also with a confused smile but it immediately evaporated "I forgot that I have not yet existed in this Dimension."

"Dimension?" asked Oliver looking only slightly confused but quickly gave away all interest of it. "Lord Oliver? I like this kid already."

"My scanners read that there was a large opening in the dimensional gateway here so we came as quickly as we could." Said Red Tornado

"But I guess you found out what it was first." Said Canary

"Well, let us introduce you to him." Superman said. "Oliver, Dinah and Tornado, meet Agni. He just got kind of suck in this dimension, where he knows just about everyone and he never existed."

"Cool kid. Where are you from?" asked Oliver "And more importantly; what did I do to receive the title 'Lord'?"

"Well you have been called 'Lord' since the beginning of the war where you single handedly fought of a 2 dozen fully grown trolls." Agni paused for suspense. "With a broken arm and with only two water arrows. If I recall correctly, which I usually do."

Oliver smile at himself.

"Oh and please I beg you, stop calling me 'kid'." Agni said

"Why?" asked Dinah

Agni smiled softly and removed his hood again. "Because I am 205 years old."

Dinah looked shocked.

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

Red Tornado said nothing and stared at the dimensional stranger with no emotion.

"Well you're certainly looking good for your age." Oliver said lamely

Click the review button….Common click it….You know you want to click it…Just click it already!

Much more is coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Joining The Team

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice all rights go to their respective owner I only own the plot.**

April 7, Mount Justice.

10 Minutes later…

"So you're telling me you're from a different dimension, where we are at war with what we call here 'fantasy'," Said Oliver trying to comprehend all of it, "and you think that you and possibly other may be stuck in this world, with no known way out?"

"Uh yup, pretty much."

"That's a problem." said Oliver nodding his head slowly in deep thought. "So Agni…."

"Yes Lord Oliver?"

"How badass am I in your dimension?"

"OLIVER!"

**In another room. (The kitchen)**

"Did what I just think happen, actually happen?" said Wally

"How did that guy know us?" said Roy

"He only seemed to know you, Robin, Kaldur and me." Said Artemis who was pacing back in forth

" Does anyone want some cookies?" said M'gann

"I do!" yelled Wally leaping over the counter

"How can you eat cookies at a time like this?" scolded Artemis

"Whuts frong wit cokkies?" stammered Wally chewing on the cookies

"We were just taken down by an unknown stranger, who barely put up a fight." Said Connor

"What I want to know is how he knew our names." Said Robin

"Maybe Bats told him." Said Wally slowly inching another towards his mouth

"No, Batman would never tell someone my name." said Robin decisively

"He knew **your** name?" asked Roy

"Yes." Said Richard glumly

"That is a little weird." Said M'gann

"Maybe we should go…you know check up on him?" said Robin

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Roy Shaking his head in disagreement

"Aww, common Roy what difference does it make? We're most likely going to find out sooner or later." Said Wally

"Then we find out when they decide to tell us." Roy said

"Black Canary and Green Arrow are in there with him." Said M'gann

"Ollie is in there?" said Roy narrowing his eyes. "Fine, but just a peek."

**Back in the other room**

Agni was shaking his head very vehemently

"NO! There is no way I would join up with a bunch of untrained hooligans like those." He was saying

"They are not untrained!" growled Batman. "Some of them have been doing it almost all their lives."

"They wouldn't last a day where I come from! They would be eaten or worst!" retorted Agni

"If you want to stay you're joining the team." Said Batman

"News flash Master Bruce, I DON'T WANT TO STAY!" shouted Agni

Batman lifted his hand and almost hit him

"Batman!" warned Superman

"Go right ahead and smack me you think that's going to hurt I've been punched by things that could EAT you!"

Batman hesitated for a few seconds then smacked Agni in the face.

Agni grabbed his hand and flipped him over his shoulder.

Batman land on his feet and swung Agni into the wall.

Oliver fell too… with laughter

"Quite a punch you have there." Agni said still smirking when he stood up. "**My** master Bruce would have sent me through the damned wall." He stood back and swung a fist at Batman's face almost connecting with his jaw

"Agni, Batman that's enough from you two." Said Clark catching Agni's fist with blinding speed and breaking them apart "And you to Oliver." He turned back to Agni, "look if you don't want to join you don't have to but it would very much help us if you did, and you have more experience then everyone in this room put together." He said. "You could help train them." Clark added

"Yes I could easily use the help." Said Black Canary from behind them

Agni looked suspicious for a moment.

He slowly started to laugh. "Wow you really are just like my Clark, Knows just what to say to get me to do what you want." He sighed "Fine, I'll stay and help them out but-"

"But what?" asked Superman

"Please let me teach some discipline."

"What?"

Agni looked over to Martian Manhunter, who nodded back. He phased up into the ceiling and came back down with Miss Martian in his hand.

Agni jumped and grabbed the vent and climbed up inside and came down with Artemis and Robin

Superman raised an eyebrow and opened the door.

Wally and Roy fell into the room.

"Hmmm spying on us?" said Agni. "Where I come from if one of my masters caught me doing that; I would have been in pretty big trouble."

"How do you always know we are there?" asked Wally

Agni smile warmly.

"That is a secret I am not willing to let go off so easily."

"Team, Agni will be joining you in till we figure out how he can get back and if there is more like him."

"How nice!" said M'gann

"Cool!" exclaimed Robin

"Can we trust him?" asked Roy

Superman started to answer but Agni cut him off.

"We will just have to see about that won't we?" Agni said

"Robin, take him to the training room and show him around." Said Batman

Agni followed out the door and the others trailed off behind them.

"Well that went well." Said Oliver

"I can take a break from training them now." Said Dinah

"He's too stuck-up." Said Batman

"He was the head of his team in his dimension." Said Martian Manhunter

"How do you know that?" asked Oliver

"He told me when I was reading his mind."

**In the training room**

"Well this is the training room." Said Robin awkwardly to Agni

Agni began to look around. "It is just like the one in my dimension." He said. "Just without target practices and wooden dummies."

Kaldur walked into the room and greeted everyone.

Agni eyed him carefully. "Kaldur I presume?" he asked

"Yes and who might you be?"

"Agni, I was asked to join your team after… well it's along story"

"I have no problems with that. Where are you form this is the first time I am seeing your-" he gazed into the hood. "Well not really your face but you in general."

"I'm from a different dimension."

"A different dimension?"

Agni sighed. "Yes and I have been asked to help with your guys training."

Kaldur looked at Robin who nodded his head

"Welcome to the Team, Agni"

Agni shook his hand and smiled. "Well I'm sure you guys want to ask questions about me and yourselves in my dimension, so would you like answers or training first?"

"Training, I want to see you fight some more." Said Connor

"I want to know more about your dimension." Said Robin

"Me too." Said Wally

"It doesn't matter to me." Said Roy "But I would like to see your fighting style and bow."

Artemis remained silent.

**5 minutes later in the kitchen**

"I made some cookies if you'd like." Said M'gann cheerfully

"No thanks I have food in my bag." Said Agni

"What bag?" asked Roy

Agni lifted up his cloak and took out a smallish bag from under it. "I have 4 extra quivers, some food, some extra clothing, some food, several different kinds of potions for different uses and many other little things that I have." He said looking up

Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy.

"It's a bag of holding." Said a female voice from behind them. They turn around to see Zatanna walking in. Robin opened his mouth to begin explaining but she interrupted him. "Don't bother." She said "Black Canary already informed of all that happened."

"We were just going to it down and he was going to tell us about where he came from." Said Kaldur.

"Please join us." Said Agni holding out his hand

"Well I might as well." She said taking hold of it and sitting down next to him.

**Review please. Next chapter coming up soon and maybe some fights in it if not the one after that.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Bit Of History

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice all rights go to their respective owner I only own the plot.**

April 7, Mount Justice.

"Did he just offer her his hand?" whispered Wally to Robin

Dick glanced at them and nodded his head

"Uh.. yeah sorry... its a habit." Agni said with a weak smile

"How did you hear us?"

"He must have super hearing like me." Said Conner, "Can we get on with this? I want to go train."

"I have already told you guys I don't have any 'superpowers'. I have almost perfect hearing and eyesight for an elf."

"And strength?" asked Conner

Agni sighed, "I'm pretty strong but not as strong as most elves, that's a big problem where I come from."

"Why?" piped Wally

Agni folded his hands, "Where do you guys want me to begin? With my life, or your lives or where I come from?"

"With you." Said Zatanna

"Then with us." Said Wally

"Okay fine… Now where should I begin?" Agni inhaled deeply. "Well I was born at the very beginning of the war that I have lived all my life in. My parents were killed by a goblin raid when I was a 3 years old. I was raised amongst other of my people-"

"Other elves right?" interrupted Roy

Agni smiled sadly. "Yes, you could say other elves. When I was 10 years old I was taken in by um… the person you call here 'Batman' to be trained as part of an elite group of warriors."

"Like super heroes?" said Dick

"Well not really...we're not really catching criminals and stuff like that, we were fighting a war mostly in the front lines or as strike teams and raiders."

"Raiders?" asked Roy

"We would sneak into an enemy camp usually during the night and you loot the place sabotage some stuff. It could make the fight the next day a lot easier. I spent another 10 years training as a ranger and small time wizard

"Is that how you used that invisible wall thingy?" asked Wally

"It was a magic force field that surrounds me like a bubble and protects me from most missiles and well Conner. No offense."

"None taken." Said Conner sourly at the remainder of the incident earlier

"Magic doesn't exist!" exclaimed Wally

"Yes it does, you saw him use it earlier today." Said Zatanna

"It was probably a device that creates an anti gravity field around him." Said Wally

"May I?" asked Agni

"Get him to shut up? Yes you may." Said Artemis

Agni muttered something under his breath and waved his hand

Showers of colorful sparks flew from his fingers at Wally.

"AHH what's that!"

"Don't worry its harmless just something I use to distract people."

"So you know magic very well?" asked Zatanna

"No not really I know a few simple spells I know mostly conjuration..."

"What's that?" asked M'gann

"It's when I 'conjure' something out of nothing."

"Magic tricks." Scoffed Wally

"Yes exactly, magic tricks." Said Zatanna

Agni smiled and continued, "I mostly trained in archery, it was something I was especially good at and excelled in."

"What kind of arrows do you use?" asked Artemis

"I mostly used regular metal or mythril typed ones."

"But those kill people!" said Dick

Agni sighed again. "Where I come from you shoot first hope you killed whoever you shot at, then asked questions, but I also use arrows tipped with sleeping potion or paralyzing potions, I also carry arrows tipped with pachynight."

"What's that?" asked Conner suddenly interested

"It's a green rock that came from a meteorite, I think, it's incredibly strong and explodes on impact."

"Green and from a meteor rock? That sounds like kryptonite to me." Robin said

"It is very similar except it does not bother the super family and it explodes, great for when your enemies are marching in a bunch." Agni replied "If it did bother them I wouldn't have so uch on me all the time."

Conners shoulders slumped with relief

"Finish telling us about yourself." said Wally.

"Well after fighting the war for 50 more years I became one of the few Arcane Archers."

"What are those?" interrupted Roy again

"They are archers who mix archery with arcane magic." Said Zatanna unexpectedly

"You seem to know a lot about this stuff." Said Agni

"My father taught me a lot about it."

"Ahh I know your father too, he taught me much about magic and how to wield it, before he became Wizard Fate."

"Is that like our Doctor Fate?" asked Kaldur.

"Does he wear sky blue with a golden yellow cape and bucket on his head?"

"Yeah that's him." Said Robin

Agni looked round the room for few seconds. He sighed and pointed at the huge T.V. screen across the room "What's that big thing over there?"

"It's a T.V." said Wally

"What does it do?"

"It shows you things." Said Wall grabbing the remote and turning it on

Agni stared in awe t the screen for several minutes. "It's kind of like a scrying mirror."

"What's-"

"It's a mirror that lets you see other people." Said Zatanna.

Agni gazed at them for a few minutes.

"You guys are so much like the people from my dimension."

"Well it kind of figures." Said Wally

"No, I mean I can tell exactly what you guys are thinking just by looking at you."

"Really, How?" said Wally

"Well I can tell Roy wants to see my quiver and bow because he keeps fiddling with his and glancing at mine. Wally wants know about himself."

"No I-" Wally began

"Save it, I can tell just by the expression on your face. Conner wants to go fight."

Conner stared at him in disbelief

"You keep clenching your hands every few minutes and flexing. Artemis doesn't want anything to do with me and wants me to get back to my own dimension already."

Artemis glared at him

"And you keep comparing us to the us in your dimension aren't you?" asked Robin

Agni looked up at him and laughed. "Yes that I am. How could you tell?"

"You keep at looking at one of us then sinking into deep thought then looking at another and doing the same." Said Robin

"You guys want to hear about yourselves?"

"Yes!" shouted Wally

"Well let's begin with Wally since he wants to hear about it so much. At fit I didn't recognize you because in our world you a lot more muscular and you have longer hair and elf ears."

"I'm an elf in your world?"

"Yes and not any elf a wood elf. You fight with daggers that you usually use to speed by and stab people with.

"How tough am I?"

"Well I once saw you take down a score of goblins."

"What about me?" asked Conner.

"It took me a while to figure out; you're the son of Clark aren't you?"

"I'm his clone." Said Conner

"Clone?" said Agni. "What's that?"

Conner just glared at him.

Wally leaned over towards him and whispered something into his ear.

Agni looked back up at Conner. "Oh. Well in my world you're his son. And a well… a… er.."

"What is he?" asked Wally

"Well the whole super family is er…."

"What are we?" demanded Conner angrily

Agni sighed and prepared for an explosion, "Dwarves."

Wally immediately collapse to the floor with laughter

"It's not funny Wally!" Shouted Artemis over his laughter

"Well if you saw Clark it would be..." Agni said wryly

"What does he look like?"

"He's 4 foot tall with a large beard and he walks around with a big shield that has the clan's symbol on it."

"We're a clan?"

"Yeah, that's how I recognized him, the big 'S' symbol in his and your chest."

"Does he have any of his powers?" Asked Kaldur

"He is stronger than any dwarf I have every seen, and that's saying something and he breaths fire."

"Super man." Said Robin

"Breaths." Interrupted Wally

"Fire?" asked Kaldur

"Who's my mother?" Conner asked

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Why do you not know?"

"Have you ever asked a dwarf if he just happens to be a girl, sorry but I like my knees where they are."

"What are you guys in you dimension? Like what do you do?" asked Roy

"Well, we protect people from goblins, trolls, gnolls and all sorts of monsters that try to attack."

"What am I like?" asked Artemis

"Both you and Roy are Arcane Archers like me and Lord Oliver. Roy's a half-elf and one of the finest archers I've ever known"

Roy rolled his eyes and groaned "Lord Oliver? You had better be kidding me."

"The only difference I can tell is that the Arty from my world has black hair." Agni said

"She's not blonde in your world?" Wally biting back his laughter

"He just said that you idiot!" said Artemis exasperated

"You two defiantly have the same attitude and personality."

She spun round to face him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Is there an Atlantis there?" asked Kaldur

"Yes it's the only city that hasn't been affected much by the war."

"Why?" asked Kaldur

"Well it is under water, monsters can't get down there. It's inhabited by sea elves and merfolk."

"Why is your hood always darkened like that so no one can see inside?" asked Zatanna

"I imbued it so it's like that, only people I want to see inside can."

"Why can I see?" asked M'gann

"Because I know you can read minds so there is no point of trying to hide it you all will find out sooner or later. Speaking of M'gann, you're a gnome Aasimar bard in my world that is why I called you one when I first saw you."

"A gnome?" she asked with pursed lips

"And a really strong bard"

"What is uncle J'onn?"

"Also a gnome one of the elder gnomes also."

"What's Aasimar?"

"Its like a... angel kinda thing, from another plane of existence" Agni explained

"Well what about me?" asked Dick ready to hear the worst.

"Well you're the adopted son of… 'Batman'"

"What's he called there?" asked Roy

"Same thing he's called here and I know he doesn't want you to know his real name."

"How?" asked Wally

"He hinted it."

"Batman hinted it?" asked Kaldur skeptically

"Well he said 'Agni you better not tell them my name or I'll break you over my knee' so yeah… he hinted it." Said Agni starting to laugh

Everyone laughed alone with him for a few minutes in till it died out

"You guys don't know how lucky you are with him my Batman is a thousand times worst."

"Is that possible?" asked Dick

"I would do anything to get your Batman, he makes mine look like the devil him-." He stopped short realizing everyone was staring at something behind him. "He's behind me isn't he?"

"Am I that nice?" said Batman from behind him with the most faintest smile on his face

"That is so damn cliché!"

"Team there is a problem I want you to see, turn on the T.V. to the news."

"News on the T.V.? How does that work?" asked Agni

Batman sighed. "Just watch."

**Wow that was a long chapter.**

**Next chapter will have more action I promise**

**Step 1. Click the review button**

**Step 2. Type your review**

**Step 3 Click submit Feedback/Review**

**Why are you still reading this? Go review it already!**


	5. Chapter 5 Goin To The Streets

**Note: please in your review tell me how often you prefer me to post the Also if you have any ideas or if there is any character in particular you want to see more of please add it to your reviews or PM me.**

**SorifTheHunter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice all rights go to their respective owner I only own the plot.**

April 7, Mount Justice.

"Breaking news, strange creatures have invaded Gotham City, New York City, Metropolis and many others major cities. They seemly appeared out of nowhere and have been smashing up the streets. Where is Superman? Where is Batman? Where is the Justice when we need them most? We are advising people not to leave their home in till the problem is resolved. And now for the weather."

Agni stared at the screen. Agni knew happiness, he knew sadness, he knew anger, he knew what it was like to be so angry he felt he was going to explode. He was NOT going to allowed his war to be brought upon this innocent people.

Agni finally withdrew his eyes from the screen

"Oh fuck!" he shouted

Everyone looked at him startled

"Team you should get down there and try to take those things down." Said Batman

"What are those things?" asked Roy

"Goblins and trolls as far as I could tell." said Agni now standing and slipping his bow off his shoulder.

"Ssshhh their still talking." Said Wally staring at the screen

"And it seems there are strange people down there. Some are aiding the local police force to kill these monstrosities, they are dressed in colorful coats and have not stated if they are Justice League or not all we are sure of is that they really hate those things. Others seem to be fighting the police force with these monsters nothing can be certain at the moment…."

Agni looked closely at the person they were showing on the screen. "Oh fuck again. I cant get a break can I?"

"What is it Agni?" asked Batman

"You see that guy there blasting through your uh… 'Police force'?"

"Yes the one wearing a black cloak like you."

"Yeah um… let's put it this way, He's a _really_ bad guy."

"How bad?" asked Wally

"He is the cause of the war I have been fighting my whole life….. and I think it was him who teleported us here and he's a evil warlock."

"How do you think he teleported you here?" asked Robin

"Now's not the time. Go to New York City and help stop those things. I'll get to Gotham with Red Tornado, Superman and Green arrow already left for Metropolis." Said Batman turning and striding out the door

"And all I wanted to do was go train." Said Conner cracking his knuckles (yet again) angrily

"Won't it be more fun to go smash big ugly things?" said Agni

"Yes…" said Conner admitted

"Then let's go," said Kaldur, "Agni, could you lead this mission instead of me? for I have no knowledge of these monsters."

Agni smiled. "I would be honored. Rangers go!"

"Who?" asked Wally.

Agni rubbed his chin very clearly embarrassed "Sorry, it's also a habit." He mumbled.

"Why? Who are they?" asked Artemis.

"They are you guys in my dimension…we're a team called the Rangers and I'm their…." He trailed off mumbling something under his breath.

"Their what?"

"Their leader, but that doesn't matter lets go, how do you guys travel?"

"We'll go by the Bioship you'll come with us?" asked Miss Martian.

Agni shook his head. "There is no way I am gong in your flying thing I have my own transportation, I just need some one to guide me. Wally, come with me."

"Can you keep up?" he asked slyly.

"I was going to ask you that same question. Okay let's move out!"

Agni and Wally set off towards the exit while the others ran towards the Bio-ship. Agni zoomed out side with Wally walking casually behind him.

"Where's your transportation?"

Agni ignored him and withdrew a small horse shaped whistle from a string round his neck and stared at it for a second

"More 'magic'?" scoffed Wally.

Agni lifted the whistle to his lips and blew a sharp soundless breath into it..

Wally glared at him, "Why are we wasting our time we should have gone in the Bio-ship."

"Wait for it." Agni pointed in front of him where the air started to shift in a funny way. Mist formed out of nowhere into the form of a horse, seconds later there was a fully harnessed pitch black horse standing in front of them nuzzling Agni.

"Magic tricks." Said Wally.

Agni sighed and mounted the horse. "Think you can keep up to Windfoot?"

"I would be offended if it could keep up to me!"

Agni laughed a bit and set off after in a speed almost as fast Wally's.

**A while later**

"Agni, I'm linking you to us telepathically." Said Miss Martian in his head.

"Okay where are you M'gann?"

"We are just slightly behind you."

"What's the plan Agni?" asked Robin.

"We get there, we take those things down, we protect the people and we look for anyone from my dimension."

"So we are just going to plop in there?" asked Roy.

"That sounds good to me." Said Conner.

"That is not what I said." Agni retorted, "Zatanna, and me will take the direct front, I trust her magical abilities will be like the Zatanna from my dimension, Wally and Kaldur take their left flank, Miss M and Robin will take the right flank, Conner... follow in with after Wally and Kaldur I have a feeling there will be needing help."

Conner grinned wickedly

"What about us?" asked Artemis, meaning her and Red-Arrow

"You guys will be covering everyone from behind, does everyone get the plan?"

There were choruses of yeses from everyone in till they got there and descended from their respective mounts.

"Agni?" asked Robin

"Yes?"

"What should we call you out there… you know you super hero name."

"I" said Agni, "Am the Black-ranger"

"Black-Ranger?" Wally asked "Talk about uncreative..."

Agni glared at him and everyone fell silent for a few moments looking at the carnage in front of them

"One more thing, guys." Said Agni holding up his hand to halt them,

"What?" said Robin

"Shoot to kill."

"But killing is wrong." Said Kid F before taking off.

"These aren't humans these are monsters you don't kill them they get back up and continue to fight."

Agni notched in arrow into his bow and aim at the closes goblin, "At my shot go." He said. He waited a few seconds for everyone to ready themselves and he gave the signal for them to rush in. Agni shot the first goblin coming at them with a mithril type arrow; it went through the first goblin and into the one behind it and through that one as well hitting a troll in the knee. He took out his sword and parried a clumsy blow from a goblin; he lunged his sword into its chest and spun around on his left foot to slash another one who was running towards Zatanna. He leaped into the air over a couple of stunned goblins launching throwing daggers into them dropping them towards the ground he stopped in front of some more and grinned at them

"Watcho stopping for stupid? Scared of us?" it said lifting its sword

Agni whipped out a hidden dagger from a bracer on his arm and sliced it across the throat and turned around.

Several arrows thudded into them and Agni grinned at Artemis and Roy who where standing on top of a low building shooting arrows like crazy.

Zatanna, right beside him, lifted a her wand and started blasting missiles at them, every now and then levitating one into the air and flinging it into another. She rolled to her left out of the range of a troll club that smashed a car were she as standing a minute ago. She chanted a spell and lifted the car and bashed it into the trolls head knocking him over into another, she then animated the trolls club and made it start bashing the little goblins that were coming at her.

"Black-ranger I need a little help over here!" she yelled

Agni ran towards her with his sword in attacking position but before he got there Artemis and Roy shot exploding arrows into the group charging Zatanna.

Conner leaped from one troll to the next bashing it with his fists and slamming it to the ground, he dodge a several blows from a large troll, he ducked under another blow, he jumped up and slammed his fist into it's face knocking to the ground.

"Damn these things can take a lot." He thought to himself preparing to bash another

"Be careful you don't want to hurt yourself" M'gann called

Robin was jumping onto trolls and placing explosives on them, he tripped on one and slammed into the ground in pain but he sat back up and flipped backwards to get out of reach from another troll he flung a few batarangs at it taking it down on the spot. Robin was careful not to kill them even though Agni had called them monsters. He turned and looked at the trolls. He waved at them, to get their attention, and threw several smoke pellets to the ground. The trolls thrashed around thinking there was fire (Trolls hate fire more than anything).

They heard a cry of devious laughter; they turn around in the smoke trying to figure out where it was coming from. There were sever explosions and the smoke dissipated.

And there were a dozen trolls on the ground.

Robin laughed and ran at some of the goblins using his acrobatics as an advantage to hit them before they could realize what hit them.

Miss M was in camouflage above everyone flinging cars about and sending mind blasts at goblins. She notice a few trolls and goblins were attacking a bunch of cops who were shooting at them from behind a car, she lifted cement truck from the street and threw it at them with all her might knock them aside like they were rag dolls. She smiled and turned her attention to Wally who seemed to be having a little trouble with some trolls

Wally was whipping in and out of the goblin ranks knocking them about trying to distract them for Red Arrow and Artemis to be able to fire at them with ease.

But he ran into a troll…

The troll pick Wally up and smashed him into the wall several time before Wally managed to get free and get away

"Good going Kid Klutz" Artemis growled waiting for a good moment to shoot

"Aqualad I need help!" Wally yelled as he cornered

Aqualad ran up with his water-bearers forming two huge hammers her easily knocked goblins left and right with them. He leaped towards Kid Flash smashing the trolls face with his water-bearers.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little bruised." Wally said rubbing a bruise on his arm

"Well I think that's every thing." Said Robin walking up nursing a hurt arm

"Are you okay Robin?" asked Agni

"Just a small wound that's all" said Robin with a wave dismissal

"Good then lets head back to-"

"Agni!" yelled M'gann

Agni's head jerked up to where she was hovering above them. "What?" he yelled back

"You know that guy you were talking about?"

"Yes."

"He's coming our way."

**Now why don't you go review? **


	6. Chapter 6 Being Whooped By Abaddon

**A/N When Agni smile or smirks or any facial expression every except Miss Martian/ M'gann cannot see it… For now**

**And please remember to review.**

**SorifTheHunter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice all rights go to their respective owner I only own the plot.**

April 7, Some Where in New York City, 2:37 PM

Agni silently clenched his fist around the hilt of his sword in anger and exhaled deeply.

"Are you okay?" asked Zatanna

"I'm fine." Agni replied staring at his sword "Wally can you please go and make sure everybody's safe?"

"Sure thing Black-Ranger" said Wally zooming off

"What are you going to do?" asked Robin gazing at the figure who was approaching them.

"I'm going to go stop him and you guys are going to get as far away as you can." Agni said stoutly

"We're not leaving you here by yourself!" said Artemis

"Yes you are." Said Agni, turning to face the approaching figure

"We're a team and we won't leave you." Kaldur said changing his water-bearers to large sabers

"You guys want to get killed?" Agni said sarcastically

"Yes!" they said in unison

"Then listen carefully; if we fail one of you must do this one thing, inside one of my pockets there is a black tarp like thing if, we fail pick up my bag and throw it into it. Agni said he saluted them and turned to walk towards the Warlock

"What will happen if we do that?" asked Robin

"It will tear holes into space and time itself destroying the world. And wait for my signal then come to my rescue." Agni said over his back

"He's joking right?" Wally asked "Right?"

_Are we linked mentally M'gann?_

_Yes we are_

_Good_

Agni dragged his sword on the ground making a trail in the dirt behind him as he circle the Warlock for a few seconds choosing a place to begin fighting surveying the area and making a battle plan in his head.

"My greetings Abaddon." He finally said

The Warlock removed his hood revealing a pale skinned young man with streaks of red covering him here and there.

"Ahh if it isn't the Black-Ranger the unbeatable, who thinks he will someday, take me down and become a legendary hero blah blah blah" Abaddon laughed heartedly.

"This isn't our dimension foul beast, you want to fight? **Fine!** But we will not destroy another dimension."

"On the contrary young one, I quite like this place, very easy to rule. No Rangers to bother me. I have all the powers of Hell at my disposal. Who are you to question me?"

"Who am I?" Agni chuckled. "I am the Blackranger!"

Agni raised his blade and charged at him.

But Abaddon was ready; He let forth a stream on fire, which would melt steel itself, at Agni.

All the team gasped when they saw Agni leap into it, carelessly they thought.

Abaddon laughed as he eased up on the fire

His laugh was cut short

4 daggers thudded into his cloak and bounced off, as Agni stood up midst the molted tar that was a minute ago the street. Agni shook some tar off his cloak and stood up.

"I've learned a few tricks since we last met Abaddon."

Abaddon snarled and conjured a large sword "so have I."

"Then lets see who is the better this time eh?" Agni said charging at him again

Abaddon shifted his sword into his left hand and shook off his cloak. He was wearing a black and silver robe opened in the front with a vest of black scales for armor and skulls on both shoulders being held in place with spikes going through them. He lifted his sword with his right hand which had a large metal gauntlet with metal spikes coming out of the knuckles, his other hand was:

A demons arm.

It was swollen, grotesques, red and had huge claws with long disgusting nails on it.

Agni circled around instead of attacking.

"What have you done to yourself? Weren't you ugly enough before?" he taunted with a small grin

Abaddon lowered his sword and raised his demon arm to gaze at it. "Laugh as much as you want young elf, for my beautiful arm will be the last thing you see I promise that _Agni, _oh yes I promise that. For I am ABADDON THE HALF-DEMON, AND ALL SHALL FALL BEFORE ME!"

"Meh, typical bad-guy speech." Said Roy from a short distance away

"That is extremely creepy." Artemis said poised to strike at Agni's order.

"If Agni starts getting head over heals we'll go and help him whether he like it or not." Resolved Zatanna.

Abaddon lunged at Agni driving his sword towards his stomach but Agni easily parried it with his hidden dagger now out and ready to fight. Agni brought his sword in low and his dagger went high, Abaddon palm deflected the dagger and block Agni's blade with his conjured sword. He struck at Agni's right side sending him flying to the ground from the sheer force of the blow.

Agni stood back up wearily

"Some hit you got there" he said picking up his sword from the ground

Abaddon lifted his sword over his head and brought it down onto Agni head, Agni rolled over and took a quick and deep swipe with his dagger on Abaddon's normal arm. Abaddon drop his sword and it disappeared.

"You bastard! You dare wound me?" he said

"Shut up you egotistical psychotic maniac." Agni said rolling his eyes (and yes his hood was still darkened)

"And you dare talk to me like that?"

Agni tossed a throwing dagger at his face, which Abaddon promptly bashed it aside with his claw, and ran at Agni with his claw ready to smash him before Agni could lift his sword

Agni saw him coming. "oh SH-"

The claw knocked him on the right should sending him flying across the street into a bus.

"It" Agni moaned rolling over to his back _Time to help guys… and gals_ he added as an afterthought

"Let's go Team!" shouted Robin throwing batarangs at Abaddon

"Eb dnuob yb leets" shouted Zatanna pointing at Abaddon, Metal chains appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves tightly around him.

Abaddon thrashed around of the ground as arrows pounded into him exploded causing him extreme pain. Miss M raised several cars and bashed them into him as Superboy jumped on him pounding him with his fists with unrelenting fury, with Kaldur behind him slashing him with his Water-Bearers. Abaddon flexed and burst the chains sending Conner off balance, he then proceeded to smack him with his claw tearing his shirt and knocking him into a near by building.

He stood up and stared at them he started to chuckle and it turned into a hideous laugh

"Well I must say Agni is very resourceful finding new lackeys to keep me from killing him, but remember you stand with him, you stand against me you new ruler. Remember my words foolish humans." He turned to Agni and said: "You may think you can defeat me but remember they will turn on you like all others. Keep your heritage hidden well Agni or you may find yourself without friends once more, your ranger friends are not here to protect you." Abaddon gave one more chuckle and slowly started to fade away in the mist. Artemis's arrows went through it and exploded somewhere behind him.

"Well that was a nice speech." Said Robin with a small smile. "I'm a little whelmed right now."

"Uh where's Agni?" asked Wally running up to them

"Damn where is he?" said Connor brushing off his clothes and looking around.

"He's over here!" called M'gann from next to Agni

"Move I can heal him I think." Zatanna said running up "Laeh mih" she said lifting him up and waving her hand over him…." Everyone held their breath

Nothing happened

"Why is it not working?"

Agni lifted her head and looked at her. "Demon aura blocks healing magic." He whispered "I'll be OK don't worry." His head fell backwards slowly; he exhaled and opened his eyes. "Ahh one more thing." He said in a weak voice

"What is it?" asked Dick standing over him

"You can only kill trolls with fire and acid." He said right before his head slumped into Zatanna's arms

"Now he tells us?" said Roy taking an exploding arrow out and turning around.

There were several dozen fully regenerated trolls coming their way.

But that's not what they were staring at.

Agni's hood had fallen off.

**April 9. 12:00 pm Mount Justice**

**Agni's bedroom**

Agni opened his eyes and looked around he felt completely better. He saw his bow; quiver, sword, hidden dagger, throwing daggers and Bag of Holding were on a table across the room. He slowly sat up and looked around Zatanna was dozing in a chair slumped against the wall and Wally was laying on the floor tossing a small ball up in the air and catching it.

"Wally?" he asked

"Oh thank G-d your alive!" Wally shouted leaping up and giving Agni a bear hug and startling Zatanna awake

"Okay, okay I'm fine get off ger'off ." he said plying Wally off him and turning to face Zatanna

She stood up with tears in her eyes and ran up to him and hugged him fiercely. "Don't ever do that again or I swear I'll kill you for real!" she said

She hasn't slept since we brought you back." Said Wally explaining her outburst slowly

"What do you mean since you brought me back? How long was I out for?"

"Almost 2 days." Said Zatanna letting him go

Dick, Conner, Kaldur. Artemis, Roy, M'gann, Batman, Superman, and Green Arrow walked into the room. Everyone aside from Bruce ran up to him and hugged him, shook his hand and thumped his shoulder over and over again, except for Roy who stood in the corner purposely not looking at Agni.

"If you guys are done I would like to find out what happened. Said Batman surly

Everyone backed off and grinned at each other.

"What happened to you Agni? You were in a comma for almost 2 days then you suddenly come out perfectly fine?" asked Superman

Agni fiddled with his hood for a minute. "No one took off my hood?" he said eyeballing everybody "and it's an elven regeneration ability I regenerate my health pretty quickly, I sometimes go into a comma but usually it's only for a few hours I must have been really banged up."

"No, I made sure no one did." Said M'gann truthfully

"What happened out there?" said Batman

Agni sighed and slumped on to the bed. "That guy out there with the weird arm and odd armor, he's an evil chaotic Warlock and his name is Abaddon, he's one of the few humans that live in my dimension. It seems he turned himself into a half demon, giving him incredible powers including strength as strong as Conner's..." Agni's voice trailed off "Oh, and he wants to take over this world." he added

"That is bad." Said Wally

"No shit Kid Idiot! This is very bad!" said Artemis.

"Is there anything _else_ you may want to mention?" asked Batman

Agni nodded slowly "Yes there is something I must tell the team. But later I must reflect on what I must say. Can you guys meet me in the training room in half an hour?"

"Yes we can." Said Robin

"Good." said Agni walking over to his bag

Batman turned with a swish from his cloak and walked out. Clark patted Agni on the back, smile at him and followed Batman out the door. Wally waved at him and left the room humming random parts of a song unknown to Agni. Artemis looked at him with a small smile and followed Wally yelling at him to stop singing.

Oliver walked up to him and said, "Hey could you tell me what I look like in your dimension?"

"Ollie!" shouted Roy

Agni glanced up at him. "Not now Lord Oliver maybe later"

Oliver nodded and exited the room. Conner glared at Roy for some unknown reason, Roy just walked out without even glancing at Agni or anyone else for a matter of fact. M'gann gave him a small kiss on the cheek

"I hope you okay." She said full of genuine concern

"I'll be fine." Agni said with his face in his palms (again)

"Do you want us to stay with us?" asked Dick walking up to him with Zatanna next to him.

"If you want but I won't be very talkative."

Dick nodded and sat in the chair casually toying with a batarangs. Agni walked over to his bag and shifted through it for sometime.

"Damn the damned abyss." he moaned

"What's wrong?" asked Zatanna

"I'm out of healing potions." He said

"I don't think I can get you any of those." Said Dick

Agni searched his bag some more and took out his portable hole from a pocket and laid it on the ground.

"Is that the portable whole?" asked Dick

"Yes it is." Said Zatanna

"Be right back." Said Agni jumping into it.

Dick stared at the hole curiously for several minute listening to the sound coming from inside. Agni climbed back out a few minutes later holding several gray flasks.

"I found some extras." Agni said opening one and taking a large gulp and sitting on the table. He started to feel a refreshing feeling coursing through his veins making him feel much better altogether. He tossed one at Dick and one at Zatanna

"Here drink it you worked hard today." He said putting the other flasks in his bag.

"It was two days ago Agni..." Zatanna said

"Oh right..."

Dick suddenly put his hand up to his ear and listened for a few seconds

"They need me in the training room. I got to go, I'll see you there I guess." Dick rushed out the door closing it behind him.

Zatanna looked at Agni thoughtfully for several minutes watching him just sit and think. After nearly 10 minutes she cleared her throat.

"Uh Agni?"

Agni turned his head to look at her.

"I uh just wanted to thank you for… you know saving me out there when those goblins almost got me."

Agni turned around to fully face her. "Your welcome Zatanna, I am glad you didn't get hurt."

Zatanna slowly stood up and walked over to him looking at all the weapons on the table. "You certainly carry a lot of weapons on you." she said

"There are only half of them." Agni said

"You have more?"

Agni reached down into his boot and pulled out another dagger, and laid it on the table. He whispered a few words and he was suddenly holding another sword in his hand. "I said I was good at conjuration." He said simply "I am _never_ unarmed"

Agni slowly started to pull back his hood. "I'm about to tell everyone something I never tell anyone." He said. "And I want you to be the first to know." He pulled back his hood revealing his face

"Why would you hide yourself?" she said coming closer to him.

"Because most people cannot accept me for who I am, most judge me by the color of my skin."

They both looked into each others eyes for a few seconds Agni slowly moved in towards her

And her kissed her on the lips

**A few minutes later**

"I know some of you are wonder what Abaddon said about me earlier." Agni said. He was standing in the middle of the training room with his hood back on standing in front of the whole team. "He said 'Keep your heritage hidden well Agni or you may find yourself without friends once more, your ranger friends are not here to protect you' I am going to tell you what he meant by that.

Agni lifted is hands to is hood and began to pull it back but hesitated

_You can do it_ came a telepathically message from M'gann

Agni pulled his hood back and taking his cloak and gloves off

His white hair was in tight corn-braids going down his head reaching his chest with the hair on the side of his head shaved off. His eyes were a dark color of red. His arms were strong and muscular. He had a pointed chin and a well shaped face.

His skin was a dark purple.

"I. my friends, am a Dark Elf" he said.

**A/N **

**This fic I not _quite_ chalant as most expected. But... well, just wait and continue reading.**

**And REVEIW**


	7. Chapter 7 A Dark Elf!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, all rights go to their respective owners I only own Agni, the Rangers and the plot.**

**Mount Justice 1:05, Training Room. **

Agni shook his hair and dropped his cloak to the floor revealing his armor.

He was wearing a tough black leather sleeveless shirt that had shoulder guards jutting out the sides and a collar sticking up protecting his neck, it also two straps cutting diagonally across it, holding his pouch and several knives in place. Shiny black buttons where holding it closed and a scaly black belt was holding up a small crossbow with 2 long fighting knives on each side, on his belt he kept numerous things that looked like grenades and a few small potions were being held there tightly by some straps. His sword's hilt was sticking out over his right shoulder; his bow and quiver were on his left.

"That's a lot of weapons you got there." Wally said with a small smile on his face.

Agni tilted his head to the side and looked at them. "You guys seem to be taking this well." He said slowly and suspiciously

"You're a dark elf... so what?" said Artemis

"Dark elves are mostly evil chaotic elves that are hated and despised." Agni said frankly, staring at the ground waiting for the hatred that never came. "Especially Drow." He said, more like an afterthought

Dick walked up to him and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder "What kind of dark elf are you? Night, Cave, Drow, Midnight, Starlight?" he asked "Not that it really make a difference to us." he added.

Agni smiled bitterly. "I'm a Drow elf... but I grew up among High elves and Wood elves were I was ignored and shunned for the color of my skin. That is why I keep it hidden all my life."

"I was shunned to all my life being a White Martian among the green ones." M'gann said

"We don't care about the color of your skin or the history of you people." Kaldur said.

Agni looked up and gazed at them in amazement. "Drow murder, torture and are just _**evil!**_ And you don't care?"

"No not at all, we know you would never kill someone in cold blood." Robin said cheerfully

"Don't be too sure about that..." Agni muttered to low for anyone to hear

"Artemis is the daughter of the Sports Master and we don't care." Wally said pointing at Artemis.

Agni looked at them all intently for a few seconds as if trying to discern any hidden motives. "You guys are taking this too well... you're not even surprised at all." Agni thought for a moment as he stared at them "You all knew already knew." He said finally looking at M'gann who he thought might have told them

"Your hood fell of when you passed out after the fight with Abaddon." said Conner

Agni stared down at his dark hands. "I should have figured." He sighed and smiled at them. "It feels good to have that cloak off, though I do feel vulnerable without it."

"Why what's special about it aside from not being able to see inside the hood?" asked Roy who was quiet up to now.

Agni smiled and picked it off the ground. He threw it into the air. "Shoot at it!" he said

Roy quickly shot several arrows at it, they hit the cloak but they just exploded or bounced off.

"It can only be penetrated by an Arcane Arrow which is only shot by Arcane Archers." He said catching it as it came down.

"Do you have any 'abilities' from being a drow?" asked Wally

Agni smiled slyly. "Yes I do." Agni looked at Wally and concentrated for a second.

A huge globe of darkness surrounded him blocking all like following him wherever he went not allowing him to see where he was going. "Do you still say magic doesn't exist?" he asked amidst Wally terrified yelps.

"You must teach me how to do that!" said Zatanna staring at awe at the globe that surrounded Wally

WHERE THE HELL DID THE LIGHTS GO?" screamed Wally

Artemis almost collapsed with laughter. "Yeah me too." She said holding herself up with her bow

"Take it away from him!" said Roy who was pointing his bow at Agni in a threatening way.

"Ahh common Roy even Kaldur and Conner's laughing." said Dick pointing at the Atlantian and half-Kryptonian, they were leaning on each other choking with spasms of laughter.

Agni raised his hands. "Okay sorry, it's not hurting him." Agni said

Roy kept his bow pointed at Agni. "Wally, are you OK?"

"Yes I'm fine." said Wally with his voice now back to normal. "But I can't see **anything**, I mean nothing at all."

Agni waved his hand and the globe instantly disappeared showing an embarrassed Wally standing in the middle of the room with a sheepish smile on his face. "That wasn't magic you must have some sort of gadget that blocks out light from a certain area." Wally said. "I bet its right here!" Wally continued grabbing Agni's wrist

"NO! Don't do that." Yelled Agni trying to grab Wally before he reached him but he was to slow Wally grabbed Agni wrist, and a dagger popped out of his bracers

"Whoa wasn't expecting that." said Dick

"Another weapon?" asked Kaldur. "What kind of world does you live in that you need so many weapons?"

Agni jerked his wrist making the dagger go back in. "A very not nice world." He said grimly

"How many more do you have?" asked Dick looking at him with an eye like a hawk. "I see you have a dagger in your boot and another underneath your pant leg. Most likely another one under that black vest."

Agni smiled and conjured a short sword in his hand. "I am _**never **_unarmed let's leave it at that." He said tossing the bright blue sword on the ground and it faded away.

"Anything other fake magical abilities?" asked Wally backing away to a safe distance

Agni grinned with mock expression of evil. "Why yes I do." He looked at Wally

Wally was suddenly on fire.

The speedster looked at himself and started trashing around trying to pat the flames out

"That's enough dark elf!" shouted Roy shooting an arrow at Agni.

Agni ducked, rolled forward and came up with his mini crossbow in his hand

"Both of you stop!" shouted Kaldur

"Look what he did to Kid F!" Roy protested

"Have you looked?" said Agni retorted

Wally was still in flames but he was standing still peering at himself. "It doesn't hurt? What kind of trick is that?"

Roy lowered his bow slowly

"It's farie fire Roy" said Zatanna

"Do you have a spell that would soak him to put it out?" inquired Artemis

"No need to." said Agni (who was still staring at Roy) as the flames died away. "You don't trust me. Not very surprising I suppose."

Roy opened his mouth to protest but Agni interrupted him

"It's okay the Roy from my dimension didn't trust me for a very long time too." Agni returned his crossbow to its holster on his belt "But if you ever shoot an arrow at me again I may not be able to stop me self from firing back and accidently turning you into a six-legged chicken."

Roy paled slightly and walked up to him and stuck out his hand. "I'm sorry, I should have trusted you."

Agni shook his hand then hugged him. "Don't worry about it I was joking about the chicken part." He said letting go and laughing.

"Could a… you teach me how to be er… an Arcane Archer?" Roy said looking own at his bow

"I would be honored to. How about we start now?" asked Agni with a large smile

Roy nodded his head excitedly

"Artemis care to join us?" Agni said

Artemis looked up surprised "You want me to come and train with you?" she said astonished

Agni looked at her confused "Why would I not?"

"Must we?" whispered Roy into Agni ear

"Yes we must, now both of you follow me. Anyone else who would like to watch feel free to stay." Agni walked into the center of the training room and looked back at them "Are there targets around here?"

Roy typed something into the computer and several dummies and targets appeared across the room.

"Good" said Agni "let's begin." Agni thought for a few seconds "Hmm where should I begin? Well, Arcane Archers are peerless archers able to interweave their magic and ranged attacks into a deadly barrage of arrows to strike down their enemies. Most people that become arcane archers are fighters or rangers and wizards. Half-elves and elves have slightly more flexibility when qualifying for this prestige class because they designate their highest-level class as favored, whereas an elf's favored class is wizard. All arcane archers must be able to cast simple arcane spells and thus must be a small time sorcerer or wizard. Arcane Archers, obviously, are excellent ranged combatants. As such, they should not allow themselves to get drawn into melee unless trained they are a very high trained fighter, paladin or even rouge. Instead, they should use their mobility and stealth to skirt the edges of a fight while firing at exposed opponents. Enemy spellcasters make excellent and easy targets for arcane archers, as they are often slightly removed from the battle. Got it?"

"Whats a 'class'?" Artemis asked, dazed under the load of information Agni had just dumped on them

"A class is the type of training a certain person takes at the academy or by a mentor."

"What's your class?" Roy asked

"I'm very mixed... just about everyone where I come from is taught several levels of fighter from a very early age and then proceed to what matches their strengths and protects their abilities. I personally decided to become a ranger which is a class and a type of lifestyle-"

"What do you mean by lifestyle?"

Agni sighed "A rangers are much like druids. They protect nature and the helpless. Kind of what I have found to be like many of you 'heroes'. Rangers fight with a variation of equipment that usually includes a bow or any other type of range equipment as well. To become an arcane archer I had to learn at least a basic level of magic. I spent several extra years learning to control magic before I manage to get Lord Oliver to accept me as an apprentice."

"So you're also Ollie's protégé?" Roy asked

Agni nodded "I am also the apprentice of what you know to be Batman, he taught me stealth, most of my advanced fighting levels, some... exceptional magic and many other things."

"How many classes are there?" Artemis asked curiously

"To many to count, but the ones I can think of off the top of my head are; fighter, wizard, sorcerer, ranger, druid, rouge, paladin, berserker, bard, cleric, monk, samurai, ninja, fencer, and many, many more."

"And what was that prestige class you mentioned?"

"I was getting to that..." Agni continued "A prestige class is a class that is VERY advanced, you have to have a very high level in basic classes and for some prestige class you might have to master two."

"So arcane archery is a prestige class?"

Agni nodded "As I said before you have to have some kind of magic class under your belt, which is what I am going to teach you, and of course archery which is obvious you do. And of course it is better to have much training in hand-to-hand or some other type of melee fighting."

"What kind of other prestige classes are there?" Roy asked dazzled by all the information Agni is dumping on them

"There are quite a few of them to, off the top of my head I know; arcane archer, warlock, knight, crusader, harper scout, dwarven protector, dragon disciple, dragon knight, guardian, archmage, assassin, battlerager, beastmaster, murader, forest master, dark hunter, champions of all sorts of things, duelist and like... a ton more. So are you ready?"

"Yes!" they shouted

"Good now let's start training some arcane magic."

Dick, M'gann, Kaldur, Conner and Zatanna left the room so they could train without any interruptions.

"I'm going to go watch T.V. catcha later." Wally said zooming off down the hall.

"I'm going with him." Conner grumbled stomping off after him.

"Want to go train somewhere else Kal?" asked Dick "You two can come too" he added looking at the girls.

"Sure, I have not yet trained today." said Kaldur

"Nah I'm going to go make some cookies and a snack for them for when they finish." said M'gann

"I'll come and help, sorry Robin."

"No problem."

Zatanna and M'gann walk into the kitchen and silently began collecting ingredients for baking. M'gann kept glancing at Zatanna and opening her mouth as if to ask a question but she didn't say a word for a long while in till he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Uh Zatanna could I ask you a question?" she asked in a low voice

Zatanna looked up at her in surprise. "Of course you can! You know you can ask me anything you want."

"Did uh... You and Agni kiss?"

Zatanna eyes widened and she looked slightly ashamed. "How'd you know?" she whispered.

"When you did Agni dropped his mental guards. You should know he really likes you."

Zatanna blushed. "You shouldn't have told me that." She said "He actually kissed me…"

"I'm sorry I was just wondering." said M'gann apologetically

"He's a nice guy and I didn't really mean to kiss him…"

"He's going to apologize to you later."

"How do you know?" asked Zatanna

"He told me, we conversed a few time telepathically and he said he used to do it with his team a lot."

Over on the couch Conner smiled slightly.

**Review please**

**I may post another chapter today depending on time….maybe a short one.**

**Also big thanks to the Wizards of the Coast for the list of basic and prestige classes.**


	8. Chapter 8 He Summoned A Fireball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, all rights go to their respective owners I only own Agni, the Rangers and the plot.**

**Mount Justice 2:15 Pm, Training Room.**

"Keep practicing and remember because you're not elven it's going to be incredibly hard to become an Arcane Archer okay?" Agni said, for the thousandth time while striding into the kitchen with Roy and Artemis behind him, Roy had smoke coming off of him.

"Yeah, yeah we got it." Said Artemis

"I'm going to go get a change of clothes." Said Roy turning and walking out

"What happened to him?" asked Conner staring at the trail of smoke Roy left behind him

"He tried to summon a fireball and it exploded in his face." Agni chuckled at the memory "It's a good thing I know a good water spell."

"I made you guys something to eat if you're hungry." Said M'gann cheerfully, holding a plate of sandwiches and cookies

"I'm starving he worked us like donkeys." Artemis said snatching the plate from her and gobbling a sandwich

Agni slumped against the counter and ran a hand down his hair. "I think it was the opposite, you two barely let me fully answer any questions." Agni looked around "Where did Robin, Wally and Kaldur go?"

"They don't stay here only you, Conner, M'gann and Zatanna are staying here." Artemis said gulping down another sandwich. "I have to get home."

"I'll walk you out." Said M'gann

"Me too I wanted to ask you something." Zatanna said hurriedly following them out.

"Umm, okay? If you want to..." Artemis said

Agni raises his eyebrow and watched them walk away with a confused expression on his face. He turned to ask Conner if there was something wrong but stopped see Conner smile

"Are you smiling?" Agni asked

"Good we're alone I wanted to tell you something that I didn't want anyone else to hear."

"Okay... what is it?" Agni asked slowly resting his hand on his crossbow.

"I overheard M'gann asking Zatanna a question. It was 'did you and Agni kiss?' and she pretty much said yes-"

"And?" interrupted Agni slowly backing away

Connor, still smiling, said "I just wanted to say that I'm happy you and her like each other but you should know." Conner paused for a minute thinking of how he form his next sentence, "If you hurt her in any way I, and most likely the others too, will beat you senseless got it?" said Conner

Agni held out his hand "Deal." He said simply

Connor shook his hand and nodded. "Oh and never tell anyone I smiled."

Agni laughed and patted him on the back. "Don't worry I won't but she will." Agni said pointing across the room where M'gann came out of invisibility mode

"You really have to tell me how you always know I'm there." Said M'gann, shaking her head in frustration.

Agni laughed and turned to leave and stopped at the doorway and said. "That, you will never know."

"Aww common tell me!" M'gann begged

The dark elf smirked "I'll give you a hint, I don't **see **through your invisibility."

"That's not much of a hint." M'gann complained

Agni smirked again "It's all you're getting."

**Just a quick chapter mostly made out of boredom….**

**Be sure to review.**


	9. Chapter 9 Apologizing to Zatanna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, all rights go to their respective owners I only own Agni, the Rangers and the plot.**

**April 8, 1:30 AM, Training Room. **

Agni dropped his bow and drew his sword. He was running toward Abaddon, but Abaddon was just laughing in his face and stood his place, Agni jump and whipped his sword out

"You won't hurt me Agni I know your secrets I know your weaknesses 'hero'." Abaddon laughed some more at him.

Agni gritted his teeth and lunged at the half-demon "I am **not **a hero!"

"Nah ah uh…" said Abaddon sidestepping him."You hurt me and I will kill every single Ranger for I know where they are and I will torture every single one of them making them beg me to kill them first."

Agni ignored him, swinging his blade high and throwing several daggers low. Abaddon face curled up in a small wicked smile

"Fine you may not care about them but what about her?" Abaddon said

He was suddenly holding Zatanna…

Agni eyes were open and for a split second he had no idea where he was. He leaped out of his meditation with his hidden dagger out and he was in a battle ready stance. He looked around.

"Whew… it was just a dream, just a dream… Nobodies hurt. Everyone is safe. I'm just in my room nothing's wrong." Agni whispered reassuringly to himself

He stared out the window watching the sun was just coming up over the horizon. Agni stared at it admiring it for many seconds before he walked over to a table where he had laid his items, he picked up leather vest and strapped it on. He looked at his array of weapons on the table, he picked up his sword and strapped it onto his should and his bow and quiver on the other. He sighed as he slipped his fighting knives and crossbow onto his belt. "What kind of world do I live in?" he asked himself picking up his bag. He turned and looked at his cloak for several minutes deciding whether he should were it or not. "No." he said to himself. "I will no longer hide who I am." He turned and walked to the door. "At least not here." He added.

Agni walked into the training room and looked around. H marched over to the computer and looked at it with an expression of pure confusion on his face.

"I assume you need help." A robotic said voice from behind him.

Agni turned around and saw Red Tornado walking towards him. "Uh yeah I kinda do."

"Would you like me to send out some training robots for you to train on?"

"Um sure…"

"I guess you would like it on hard?"

"I guess."

Red Tornado typed something into the computer and several Robots appeared."

Agni said his thanks and whipped out his bow and pulled out an arrow he notched it into his bow "This will be fun." He said. The arrow suddenly was on fire, Agni smiled as he fired it exploded blasting the whole room with fire.

"That was a nice technique Agni." said Red Tornado

Agni smiled at him as more appeared he pulled out an arrow and shot it into the air.

It came down as a hundred with blue streaks coming out of it.

Agni quickly turned around and covered the back of his head as a heap scrap metal came flying at him.

"I see you may need a harder setting." Red Tornado said typing into the computer

Agni pulled out his sword and ran at the robots leaping over on driving his sword into another chopping another. Robots came up from behind him and smacked him in the back, Agni duck and rolled under it then he grinned at them

And levitated up to the ceiling.

He pulled a strange ball off his belt and dropped it into the pack of robots. There was a loud electrical surge and the bots exploded. He slowly lowered himself down onto the ground.

"Well done Agni." said Red Tornado

"Thank Red Tornado, I think I'm going to meditate now for a little while."

"Okay then if you want to train some more just press this button and it will spawn several goblin and troll holograms for you to fight."

"Okay thank you Red Tornado."

Agni walked into the middle of the and sat down crossing his legs he brought his index and thumb fingers together and closed his eyes

**Hours later.**

"Agni! Agni, can you hear me?" echoed a voice through Agni's head

Agni concentrated harder

"Richie?"

"Yes, listen to me their keeping us in some kind of dungeon and their **testing** on us like were animals."

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"All I remember seeing is a large statue of someone holding a torch, then we went somewhere underground."

"I'll find you as soon as I can."

"They have Zatanna somewhere too."

"Then I will have to come sooner."

Agni slowly opened his eyes.

_Where in the abysses name am I going to find a huge statue holding a torch? _He thought.

_Maybe it's the Statue of Liberty_ Agni heard someone say in his head.

_M'gann?_

_Who else?_

_Did I wake you?_

_Yes, you again lowered your mental defenses when you were talking to someone. Quite loudly I might add._

_It was Richie._

There was a pause_ your dimensions Robin?_

_Yeah._

_Ahh I heard what he said._

_I'm too tired to think about right this minute I'm going to go kill these holograms._

Agni stood up and walked over to the computer

_Did you talk to Zatanna?_

Agni sighed _I haven't had the chance yet. I made a mistake, and I'll fix it. Your meddling, no matter how good nature they are, are not helping._

Agni restored his mental defenses and pressed the button Red Tornado told him to.

Dozens of goblins and Trolls appeared

"This is more like it!" He smiled widely and ran towards them. He ran towards then pulling out his knives. He parried a blow plunging a knife into the holograms chest he turned and spun throwing his knives in several directions taking down.

While he was fighting M'gann walked in with Zatanna and Conner. They watched him fight more a long while. He was taking down trolls with his knives, he was ducking, spinning, parrying, lunging; it looked like a dance…_a_ _dance of death_.

When he was done he sheathed his knives in there long sheaths and ran a hand down his hair. He turned around and saw them staring at him with amazement.

"What?"

"Did you see what you just did?" asked Conner

"Yeah I survived." Agni replied walking up to them. "I am 205 years old I've had time to practice"

"How old would that make you to us?" asked Zatanna

"I would be about your age 15 maybe 16 possibly 17, I'm not exactly sure. We elves age quickly until we hit about 15 then we age really slowly."

"Well Conner and I were going to have breakfast before we go to school. Would you like to join us?" said M'gann

"What's 'school'?" asked Agni following them down the hall

"It's a place where you learn things." M'gann said entering the kitchen "What would you like to eat?" she asked Agni

"I have food." Agni said rummaging through his bag. "So it's like the fighting academy or the wizard tower?"

"Yeah." Said Conner

Agni took out a package and sat down next to them at the table. "So-o-o Zatanna do you also go to this 'school' to?"

"No I don't, I study here." She said

"Ahh." Agni took out from the package cheese, bread, apples, jerky and laid it in front of them. "Fell free to have some. I have plenty." He said taking out more cheese and jerky, "I have elven bread, must be about 4 different types of cheese and, beef, lamb, goat, rabbit jerky, and some fresh apples."

"How are they still fresh?"

"Time stops in a bag of holdings or portable holes." Zatanna said picking up a piece of bread and cheese

"If you want I could teach you some magic from my dimension like I promised." Agni said not looking up

"Sure, if you want." Zatanna said not looking at him either

Agni lowered his mental defense slightly

_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?_ He heard being screamed in his head. _Don't lead her on like that!_

_I was going to apologize_

Agni looked up at M'gann who was glaring at him.

"Agni I heard from Red Tornado that you can fly. Is it true?" Conner asked breaking the icy silence

Agni looked at him. "Fly? No but I can levitate when I'm not in the sun."

Zatanna looked up interested. "You can levitate? It's one of your abilities?"

Agni looked up "Yes it is. As long as I'm in the dark and the sun is not shining on me."

"Is there any other abilities you haven't said anything about?" asked M'gann

"Umm I have dark vision too," Agni said quietly "And infravision, like all elves."

"What's that?" asked Conner

Agni closed his eyes tightly and when he reopened them they were a shade of purple.

"It means he can see any heat signatures and pretty much see in total darkness." Zatanna said

"So that's how you see me every time." M'gann exclaimed

"Only when you're in the room." Agni said.

"Then how do you see me when I'm not?"

"I think I know how." Zatanna said. "He can detect people's natural auras."

Agni's eyes opened wide in astonishment "Wow, you're good..." he said grudgingly "I know people who have been trying to find that out for years,"

Conner glanced up at the clock. "We got to get to school, M'gann"

A few minutes after they left Agni started packing up the leftover food. "Uh Zatanna I uh wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I uh wanted to say… er… that I was a… sorry for… kissing you." He stammered

"Why do you need to apologize?"

"Because it was a little sudden and unexpected and I just wanted to say sorry." Agni said looking at her "It was not my place to be so-"

"Why do you think I had a problem with it?" Zatanna interrupted

Agni stared at her in surprise. She took a few steps closer to him but he stopped her "Batman is around the corner." He whispered

Batman walked in and beckoned them to follow him.

"We found out that two of your friends were taken by Cadmus, Agni." He said grimly

"I know, I was able to contact Richie today while I was meditating. He said he was somewhere underground, by a big statue holding a torch, M'gann said it may be the Statue of Liberty whatever that may be." Agni replied

"They do have a base somewhere in New York..." said Batman. "I'll send you out when the Team comes back."

"As you command, Batman."

"Now I'm sure you and Zatanna have things to do. I will be back later." Batman said as he walked out

Agni turned to look at Zatanna. "Now what did you say a minute ago?"

**Review please.**

**More up tomorrow hopefully.**


	10. Chapter 10 Preparing For A Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, all rights go to their respective owners I only own Agni, the Rangers and the plot**

**April 8, 4:17. Training Room, Mount Justice.**

Agni ducked Kaldur's swing, and lunged his own blade upwards at him; Kaldur crossed his swords and blocked it as he kicked his foot between his Water-Bearer's hilts. Agni dropped on to his back and caught Kaldur's foot twisting and pulling him onto the floor. Agni jumped back up to meet Kaldur again with his fighting knives out this time attacking him with a spinning technique not allowing Kaldur to regain his footing. Kaldur swung one sword high and the other low, Agni jumped back out of his reached and lashed out his sword knocked Kaldur's Water-Bearers to the ground and pointed his knife under his chin.

Agni sheathed his knives and blade. Picking up Kaldur's Water-Bearers back to him, he said. "I like your technique but you leave many holes in your defenses." Agni said bowing to him

Kaldur bowed back. "It is very rare I fight someone with you skill in sword fighting. I try very hard to prefect my fighting style."

"It is fine if you are fighting someone with a bow or someone that does not fight with a sword but against another swordsman, you had holes in your defenses and you must be able to regain your balance after a failed attack."

"I will do what I can to fix my defenses." Said Kaldur

"Good, we'll be going out on a mission later so rest up."

Kaldur waved goodbye to Agni and walked out

Agni looked over to Wally. "Hey Wally com'ere" Agni shouted

Wally looked up and walked over to him. "What's up?" he asked

Agni removed a bottle from his belt and tossed it at him. "Take this use it well."

Wally opened it and peered at the liquid in it. "What is it?"

"Invisibility potion." Agni said looking through his quiver

"Sure it is." Scoffed Wally

Agni glared at him, shutting him up. "Fine, then give it back."

Wally looked at the bottle for a moment "I'll try it."

Agni nodded his head "Can you do me favor?"

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"Go find Artemis and Roy. Tell them I need to talk to them."

A few minutes later Roy and Artemis walked into the room

Agni threw them each a quiver, "These are a bunch of my special arrows." He said "The mithril tipped ones will go through just about anything; the ones with the green heads will explode like a fireball on impact. The one with black heads will release a smoke that will knock anyone out in about a 10 meter diameter from where it hits. Use them well." And without another word he walked out the door leaving Roy and Artemis staring at the arrows. Once the door closed behind him he smiled to himself, he was playing mentor to them quite well. He would make them into fine Arcane Archers before he left. The dark elf strode down the hall he smiled again.

"I think I did that pretty well. Don't you think so M'gann?" said Agni to the wall

M'gann phased out with a look of resignation on her face. "I'm never going to be able to sneak up on you am I?" she asked

Agni smiled "Not unless you knock me out with a cooking pan. How was your day?" Agni asked, not pausing his stride.

"You know what I'm going to ask." M'gann said

"No I am sure I do not. But I do know that Batman wants us."

"How do- never mind just tell me what I want to know."

"Team, please come to the mission room for briefing." Came a call from Batman over the intercom

"Can I say I told you so?" Agni asked. He looked at M'gann who was glaring at him. "Okay, okay." He said "Why don't you go ask her." He said running down the hall before she could reply

At the end of the hallway he saw Robin also running towards the mission room.

"Ready for the mission?" Dick said when Agni reached him

"As ready as I'll ever be." Agni replied

They entered the mission room and waited for everyone to show up. A few minutes everyone was in the room Batman began the briefing

"Team today you will be rescuing 2 of Agni's teammates who we think are in a Cadmus base in New York City." A hologram appeared in front of them. "We think it is underground so you might find a way in through the pier or you might just break your way in it's up to you." Batman said looking at Kaldur

"If I may Batman I would like to give this mission to Agni for it's his teammate we are rescuing."

"Agni you may accept the leadership of the mission."

"I do." Agni said, he stared at the hologram "Well it's obviously going to be well defended so I think it would be best if we set up a distraction and have a few of us silently slipped in."

"I think that's probably a smart thing to do." Said Robin

"Then set your plans, I will be going." Batman said "Good luck"

Agni gazed at the hologram some more "Okay here's what I've decided: Conner, Wally, Artemis and Wolf you're going to enter from the front door blowing things up as you go along, I want you to take your time doing it because you will be the distraction."

"But I wanted to go help save you teammates." Grumbled Conner

"You'd rather sneak around underground than blow random stuff up?" asked Agni

"Well when you put it that way I guess you're right." Conner said

Agni looked at Kaldur and said "You will enter from the pier trying to find an entrance from there."

"That sounds good to me." Kaldur said nodding his head in approval.

"Robin and Miss M will enter as one stealth team, Roy and me as the other and that only leaves Zatanna. Uh you can pick to go with either me, Robin or Conner." Agni said looked up from the hologram he was studying.

"I want to think about it." Zatanna said

"Okay." Agni said looking around at everyone else "Is everyone okay with their positions?"

No one said no so Agni pulled a few flasks out of his bag and handed one to everyone. "This is for if you get hurt." He said. "It will let you regain most your strength and heal small wounds in a few minutes after drinking."

"Does it work?" asked Wally

"It's saved my hide many times." Agni said. "We leave in 5 minute okay?" everyone agreed "Zatanna please choose who you will be joining by then." He added before he walked out to go to his room

Everyone filtered out leaving only M'gann and Zatanna still there.

"You're going with him aren't you?" asked M'gann

Zatanna looked are her trying to hide her blush "Yes I am. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No but everyone is going to think you like him if you keep following him like that." M'gann said

"Maybe I do like him." Zatanna retorted

M'gann smiled "I finally got you to admit it."

Zatanna stared at her furiously "So what if I like him what's wrong with that? He's incredibly nice, and you can't say he isn't handsome… for someone with almost purple skin and white hair."

M'gann shook her head surprised at Zatanna's outburst "You should know that he does like you but he gave up the idea because he thought you weren't interested. And for other reasons he refused to tell me."

"How do you know all this?"

M'gann grinned "We chat a lot telepathically."

Before Zatanna could say anything Agni (who was wearing his cloak just without the hood on entered the room with Robin next to him, they were discussing fighting techniques and styles. They hardly seem to notice M'gann and Zatanna in till everyone else entered.

"Uh… Zatanna did you pick because we need to go now." Agni said

Zatanna looked at both of them "I want to go with Agni to see some magic he uses, if that's okay with you Robin."

"Fine with me." Said Robin cheerfully

"Does my opinion matter?" mumbled Conner to himself

"Okay Robin meets me in the building across from our target Conner await my orders to attack Kaldur you go ahead and stay contacted over intercom. Everyone ready? Let's move out!" Agni said

Conner and Wally ran towards the garage to get Sphere while Robin and M'gann went to the Bio-ship, Kaldur went outside and walked into the water and swan off while what did Agni do?

He went to call his horse

"How are we supposed to get there?" demanded Roy

"Be patient young one, be patient."

In front of them three horses started forming out of air.

"Will we get there in time?" asked Roy

"Why don't you ask the horses?" said Agni patting his horse on the neck

**A little while later while riding horses**

Roy was riding his horse a bit far away from them so Agni took the opportunity to talk to Zatanna

"Uh Zatanna could you spare a moment to talk with me?" he asked riding up to her

"Do you always start your sentence with uh or is that only for me?"

Agni thought about it for a second "You are correct; I do seem to only star my sentences with 'uh' when I'm talking to you. You have my apologies Mistress Zatanna."

"You don't have to apologize for everything Agni."

Agni nodded his head making a mental note of what she said "I wanted to give you this." He said holding out a beautiful looking wand with runes and roses etched into it.

Zatanna gazed at its perfect craftsmanship and exact runes on it "Where could you have gotten such a lovely wand?" she asked when she was done looking at it

"It was a wand I made a long time ago. I have only used it a few times. I carved it with many different runes to make it very powerful. I was looking for something to give you and I found this in my portable hole."

Zatanna leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so very much for such a present."

Agni rubbed the spot where she kissed him without realizing it while Zatanna giggled at him.

"I was wondering how would you like doing something together or sometime when were not on our way to kick-ass or training? Like maybe a picnic or whatever people do in this dimension,"

Zatanna looked at him for a moment to see if he was joking. "Sure sounds like a nice plan

"We're almost there" Roy called from in front. "So if you two could stop talking and get over here that would be nice."

Agni nodded to Zatanna and they rode up to Roy.

"We're here guys." He said solemnly

**Review please I want to know your opinions.**

**You can now do anonymously.**

**Lotsa action in next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11 Saving Richie and Anna

**Note: sorry about missing yesterday's chapter my electricity was down ad there was no way I could write it.**

**SorifTheHunter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, all rights go to their respective owners I only own Agni, the Rangers and the plot.**

**April 8, 5:14 PM. Somewhere in New York.**

Roy was looking around the corner with Agni and Zatanna behind him.

"Robin is over there on that building." He whispered

"How are we going to get there?" asked Zatanna watching the guards patrolling the shadows.

Agni chuckled softly "I'm not a wizard for no reason." He said placing a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled, with a small cracking noise they opened their eyes to see that they were on the roof with Robin a few feet in front of them about to throw his batarang.

"Oh it's you guys." he said looking back over the wall to where they were a second ago, "Weren't you just there a second ago?"

Roy collapsed to the floor clutching his stomach

Agni held himself up by holding onto the ledge of the roof swaying slowly. "Whoa teleportation is very different on this dimension." He looked at Zatanna who was standing up with no problems at all. "You're used to it?" he asked straightening himself up and walking towards Robin

"Yes I used to teleport a lot you should know it would be different in another dimension especially one so different from the one you're from." She said

"Your father was a boring teacher I tended fall asleep during his classes." Agni said looking at the building there were supposed to be going into.

Zatanna rolled her eyes and joined Robin and Agni at the edge of the roof.

"Where's Conner and his team?" she asked

Agni pointed in front of them where Conner was standing hidden in the shadows with Wally next to him

"I can't see them." Said Zatanna staring in the direction he pointed in.

"That's because he's using infravision. Or both of us are blind." Robin said then said something into his intercom. "Yeah he's over there." He said to Zatanna

"Where is Aqualad?" asked Roy now felling better stood next to them on the edge of the roof.

"He's under water looking for an entrance. We should enter now." Robin said

Agni nodded his head. "I guess I 'm going to need those things you all have in your ears." He said with a frown

Robin nodded and tossed one at him "I brought one for you and take this." He tossed something at him. "If you see computer plug this into it."

Agni looked at it. "What will it do?"

Robin smiled, "Download any information in their computers."

Agni nodded and motioned to Zatanna and Roy to follow him. "If you find Richie or Zatanna get out of there as fast as you can"

Robin nodded and pulled out his grappling hook and swung down off the roof.

"Where's Miss M?" asked Roy

"She's down there waiting for him. You guys ready?"

They nodded and followed him off the roof.

Agni sent a signal that told Conner that he could start his attack. They waited a few moments before they started hearing very loud bangs, explosions and shouts.

"That's our signal." Agni said grabbing a window sill and opening it. "Common guys let's move."

On the inside was an almost empty room with a few crates in it, Agni rolled behind one and looked around.

"There's an elevator over there." Roy said pointing across the room. "But it's being guarded."

Zatanna came up beside them "I'll take care of it." She pointed the wand Agni gave her and said "Egnahc rieht sehtolc otni sgnidnib!" The guards fell to the ground tied up.

"Nice wand." Roy said turning to say something to Agni but found him not where he was a second before. "Damn it, where did he go?"

"Over here." Agni Said walking up dragging 2 guards by their feet. "I found these two lurking next to that big gate over there." Said Agni dropping them

They walked over to the elevator and Agni pressed his ear against it.

"Are you sure we should go down in this thing?" asked Zatanna

"We're not; we are going to slide down." Agni said pulling out a grenade from his belt and took a few steps back. "I'm going to use this." He said tossing it up and down

"What happened to stealthy entering?" asked Roy face palming

Agni smirked and tossed his grenade at the door to the elevator, it exploded soundlessly splashing the door with acid quickly melting it.

"You got to give me some of those." Roy said

Agni walked to the acid dissolved doorway and levitated in. "None of you can fly right?"

"I can levitate." Zatanna said joining him above the looming darkness down the elevator shaft. "And I can levitate Red Arrow down."

Roy looked down "I think I could slide down."

"Okay. Meet you down there." Agni said slowly descending down.

Zatanna nodded at him and followed Agni. Roy gulped and slowly slid down.

At the lower down Agni was leaning against the metal door waiting for everyone to catch up. He had lined the wall with farie fire to light the.

Zatanna slowly lowered herself next to him and asked him why there were not going down lower.

"Start here work our way down." Agni said catching Roy as he slid down.

"Thank you." Roy said "How are we going to get in without being seen by guards?"

Agni levitated back and pulled out his bow and notched a regular arrow. "Watch and learn… literally." Agni shot the arrow and it phased through the door. They heard a grunt on the other side and what sounded like something hitting the ground. Agni threw another grenade and melted the door away. There was a man holding a gun slumped on the floor with an arrow sticking out of his back

"Did you kill him?" asked Roy in a low voice

"No, but he won't feel very good when he wakes up it was tipped with sleeping potion." Agni replied also in a low voice

He walked over to the guy and picked up his rifle and tucked it into his Bag of Holding.

"What are you doing?" hissed Roy

Agni looked up in surprise "Looting… what else would I be doing?"

Roy rubbed his forehead "In this dimension it's called stealing."

"How else do you finance your equipment and all the stuff you need?"

Roy began to explain but Zatanna shushed him and went too peered around the corner and came back. "6 armored hostiles." She whispered

Agni pulled 2 of his mini crossbows from his belt but these were different they had magazines coming out the bottom.

"This will be fun!" Agni said. He walked around the corner and shot several times from his crossbow.

Roy and Zatanna could here stuff crashing onto the floor while they waited for Agni to come back.

"Everyone's down Agni said coming back around slipping his crossbows back into their holsters.

They ran down the corridor checking all the rooms they found, most of them were barracks that were empty.

"There must be another way in and out." Roy said opening yet another empty room.

Agni ran a hand through his hair (he did it very often) "They're waiting for us down the hall in a large room."

They stopped and thought of what they should do next.

"Air vents. We should go through them" said Roy

Agni looked up and noticed there were two vents going in different directions "You two can go up and use the element of surprise we will distract them long enough. Agni said

"Who's we?" asked Zatanna

Agni whistled and said "Come to me Beowulf my shadowy companion"

There was suddenly a black hole in the floor and a large black bear climbed out of it and paddled up to Agni.

"Wow." Roy said

"A familiar, I should have guessed. What happened to small time wizard?"

"I'm modest." Agni laughed rubbing his bear's head

"You really like black don't you?" said Roy inching closer to the bear.

"It makes me look bad-ass, aren't I right Beowulf?" Agni said

The bear rolled its eyes and pawed Agni's hood

"I don't wear that anymore Beo I stopped hiding who I am." Agni said "Somewhat…"

Beowulf roared and stood up.

"Okay guys you go through the vents I'll give you as much time as I can." Agni said walking up to the door

Roy and Zatanna disappeared up the vents. Agni opened the door and walked in. There were soldiers standing around the room pointing the guns ant him.

"Stop right there and drop your weapons."

Agni looked around disgusted "You got to be kidding me. You couldn't think of anything better"

_**In another room**_

Robin and Miss Martian had no problems getting down. There searched the place finding no one.

"Conner must be putting up a really big fight if everyone had to go up to him." Robin said

"Or they might have found Agni and the others."

Robin shrugged and kept walking, he opened a door to his right and looked in

"Found a computer room finally." He said walking up to the nearest computer, he plugged it into his wrist computer and started downloading. He typed something and pointed at the screen.

"They are keeping a girl prisoner, most likely Zatanna from the other dimension. And look at this." Robin said

Agni was standing in the middle of a room with a bear beside him. The room filled with smoke and there were several explosions and what sounded like growls, shouting, something being said backwards and someone laughing. It took several minutes for the smoke to clear out leaving Agni, with his crossbow in hand, in the middle of the room with Zatanna, Roy and Beo.

"That's a big bear you got there." Robin said into his intercom

Agni turned around and looked around then put his finger to his intercom

"Yeah, like it?"

"Why didn't you use him before?" asked Roy

"I only use him when I need to because he tires if he's on the materiel plane." Agni paused "That would be here." He added

"Ahh, so we found where they are holding Zatanna and Richie." Robin said

"Where is Richie?" asked Agni "We'll get him. I rather not get Zatanna."

"Why?" asked the Zatanna who was standing next to him.

Agni gulped. "We might have had a little row before the battle that we were sent here in."

"You mean you two were fighting?" said Robin cheerfully

Agni glared at the ceiling "You could say that…"

"What was it ab-" Robin continued

"Robin if you don't shut up I swear I will hang you off the Bio-Ship by your toenails."

Robin shuddered "Okay I'll stop… but I'm going to find out later. I'll send the coordinates to Red Arrow."

Agni sighed and returned his crossbow to its holster "Where do we go from here?" he asked Roy

"Down the hall. Down about 2 flights of stairs and a left from there. Let's go."

Robin watched them run down the hall then he turned and went in the opposite direction with M'gann. They ran down the hall and don a flight of stairs. They reached a door that was locked from the other side.

"She's somewhere in there. Go check if there is someone on the other side." Robin said to Miss M

M'gann nodded and phased through the door, she was back a second later. "There waiting for us." She said

Robin nodded and hooked up some explosives to the door. He took a step back and hit the trigger making the door blow off its hinges into the room. He tossed some smoke pellets in and the room filled with smoke. The soldiers inside started shooting randomly in the doors direction, Robins devious laughter ran throughout the room frightening them. They began to hear themselves being knocked out in the smoky darkness. Robin was leaping from one person to another hitting them with his Eskrima sticks. Batarangs spun throughout the room knocking people out. Smoke cleared out as Dick and M'gann searched the place. They saw a single door at the far side of the room. They looked at each other and nodded. They ran to the door and Robin kicked it down and sprung into the room. There was only a bed in the room with a girl tied down to it with her mouth gagged. She was able to raise her head and looked at them; her eyes opened and she struggled trying to motion at something.

Robin turned around and a large man swung a baseball bat at his head. He ducked barrel rolled out of thee way. Dick stood up and smiled widely at him.

"I wouldn't try again if I were you." He said

The man sneered at him and swung again.

But his bat was halted mid-swing, he look at his bat as it started to float away. He looked at Robin with horror on his face as he started to float in the air. Behind him Miss M laughed and launched him into the wall. Robin dashed over to the bed and removed the gag from Zatanna's mouth. She took a deep breath and said "yam eht sdnib emoceb inghton." She said, watching the straps fade away.

"Thank you!" she said standing up slowly wobbling trying to catch her balance.

She shook out her medium length black hair and brushed the wrinkles out of her clothes. She looked almost exactly like Zatanna everything from the hair to her physical appearance and bright cyan colored eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a dark grey jacket with numerous small pockets on the inside; she was wearing a tight white bow tie that was around her neck with gray stockings and black boots reaching midway up her calves. She had black earrings in her ears and a black pearl around her neck. It was an exact replica of Zatanna except for one thing; she had pointed ears sticking out from the back of her hair.

She looked at them in appreciation "You have my thanks strangers." She said eyeing them "You must have been sent by the Blackranger." She said as statement more then a question

"Yes we have, he went to go find Richie." M'gann said

"Thought so… he knows I'm angry with him." Zatanna looked them over "You must be this dimensions Richie what may I call you?

"Robin and this is Miss Martian." Dick said

"How are we going to get out of here?" Zatanna asked

"Same way we came in. Where's you equipment?"

"They took it. I think they said it was to an armory."

Robin looked at her for several minutes deciding what he should do. "Miss M get her out of here I'll get her equipment."

M'gann nodded and helped Zatanna out the door.

Outside there was a whole company of guards pointing their guns at them. Robin appeared in the doorway and raised his hand to throw a batarang

A gun went off knocking it right out of his hand.

"Get on your knees or we shoot!" someone said

Robin's ear twitched and he smiled "Sure we'll get down but I would suggest you would do the same."

A rush of water came pouring down from above them and Kaldur dropped down in front of them using his Water-Bearers to direct the water at the guards. When everyone one stopped shooting.

"Hello I hope I didn't miss anything." Kaldur said replacing his Water-Bearer's to his shoulders.

"Not much I was going to get her equipment and Miss M was going to get her Zatanna of here." Robin said

"There will be no need for that, I found this wand and bag with runes on it and assumed it belong to her so I brought it along." Kaldur said taking the wand out of his pocket and the bag off his back. "And I found this cloak in a testing room I also assumed it belonged to you. I put it in the bag." He continued holding up a

"Thank you Kaldur." Zatanna said pulling her cloak out of the bag and onto herself she stuck the wand in a designated pocket and smiled at them. "We should get going, no?"

"Where are Agni and the others?" asked Kaldur

"What others?" Zatanna asked

M'gann and Kaldur looked at Robin who gulped. "He's looking for Richie with Roy the Red Arrow." Robin said quickly leading them out of the room and down the hall.

"You're hiding something." Zatanna said suspiciously.

"No, Zatanna not at all." Robin said

"Call me Anna it's what most people call me."

"He's also with our dimensions Zatanna" blurted M'gann

Anna's eyes narrowed, "Oh is he? Rather run off with a different me than face me like a man or elf, does he?" She shook her head in disgust "Oh I'm going to have a nice long talk with him later?"

"What did you two fight about?" Kaldur asked

"You'll find out soon enough."Anna replied

**A floor down and a little east from where Dick was standing.**

"He's behind this door." Roy was saying notching an arrow. "Time to stop sneaking around and let them know what's coming."

Agni nodded his head in agreement and kicked the door open. With his crossbow out he entered and looked around.

A boy looking exactly like Dick and dressed in almost the same exact clothes was standing up with guns being pointed at him. Richie was being held at point blank gunpoint by two guards, chained to the chair.

"Hiyas Agni I'm in a bit of a situation here… care to help me out?" Richie said cheerfully smiling widely.

"You there with the dark skin drop the bow or the pointy eared freak gets it."

"OI! Who you calling a pointy eared freak?"

The guard smacked him in the back of his neck. "Now drop that bow."

Agni slowly lowered his hands in till they were level with the guard's chests he dropped the bow and clenched his hands really tight jerking them down.

Two three inch darts shot out of his bracers and hit the guards knocking then out almost immediately they slumped to the floor.

Agni ran over to Richie and helped him up and gave him a warm hug. Roy and Zatanna came in with their weapons drawn but lowered them when they saw the guys on the floor. Beowulf growled from outside.

"I see you didn't need any help" said Roy

Richie stared at them "You must be this dimensions Roy and Zatanna. I see why you didn't go rescue Anna first, she must be still mad with you."

Agni nodded his head solemnly

"But running around with this Zatanna is going to really piss her off."

"We're not running around we're rescuing you." Zatanna said

"Feel free to tell that to her."

Richie looked at Agni again and realized something. "Uh Agni you're not wearing your hood…"

Agni smiled and shook his head "I don't wear it anymore."

Richie stared in shock "Well this is very whelming." He said after a few moments

Roy groaned "Yup it's defiantly him."

"You realize Master Bruce is going to kill you, right?" Richie asked, rubbing his wrists.

Outside they found another room holding his equipment they helped him get it all on (it was almost as much as Agni except a lot of throwing stars, other bladed throwing items and a collapsible boa staff. On their way out Agni plugged in the, as he called it 'The little piece of that gods damned technology', Dick gave him into a computer and downloaded all the information it could. They ran to an elevator and blasted the door open and Roy shot an arrow up and began to climb Richie went up after him with trouble Zatanna was about to levitate up but Agni stopped her to tell her something

"I got to go do a few things you guys go ahead I'll meet you guys back at mount justice." Agni said "Don't wait for me."

"Okay…" said Zatanna she waved goodbye and levitated

Agni ran into the room where that had the big fight and took out his portable hole; he laid it on the ground and took out from it a large sled and several saddle bags. He called Beowulf to him and strapped the bags and sled to him. He proceeded to loot the whole place taking all the weapons he could find and packing them onto the sled. He continued to work whistling to himself as he packed up weapons and ay valuables he found.

"Now this is exactly what I had a feeling you'd be doing." Said Zatanna from behind him

Agni spun around with his hidden dagger out but slipped it back when he saw who it was. "Where are Roy and Richie?"

"They went back I came back down to keep you company." She said

Agni put the last gun on top of the sled and patted the bear as it walked through a portal back into its plane of existence.

"How did I not detect you aura?" Agni asked turning to face her.

"I hid it very easily."

"And that is why I never tell anyone I can detect them."

Zatanna smiled and tilted her head. "Do you have a problem with me sneaking up on you?"

Agni returned the smile and laughed "Well I can't really say I do." He said walking up to her.

Zatanna smiled and blushed under the dark elf's red eyes as they gazed into hers, suddenly hearing something that sounded like a magazine being slid into place, Tey jumped away from each other with weapons out.

Lex Luthor was standing there with his body guard Mercy next to him.

"Well what do we have here Doctor Fate's brat and the legendary Black-Ranger that I have been hearing about a lot lately." He said in that calm voice of his

Agni sighed and slowly slid his hand into his cloak "And who might you be?"

"That's Lex Luthor." Zatanna whispered "He's the one who created Conner."

"Lex is what you may call me." Lex said "Now when Abaddon told me to catch an elf he didn't say I would have to fight the whole Young Justice team."

Agni eyes narrowed dangerously "You're working with Abaddon?"

Lex shook his head "I work with him as a partner and I will rule by his side when he conquers this world." Lex looked at his watch "Well I must be going Mercy take it from here."

Mercy looked at Lex and nodded her head and looked back to Agni with her arm now in the shape of a gun. "Please drop all your weapons or else I'll be forced to hit kill the girl."

Agni smirked "And what makes you think you'll be able to kill her?"

"You may not be able to be hurt by bullets but the girl can."

"Can you teleport us out?" Zatanna whispered

"No. they have something that's disrupting all my magic you must be able to feel it too."

Zatanna nodded and said "What are we going to do?"

"Follow my lead."

Agni took of his bow, quiver and sword and dropped them to the ground, he then took off his belt that had on it the knives and crossbows and dropped that onto the floor too. "There I dropped them"

Mercy eyed him "The knife in your boot and gun on your back."

Agni smiled and took them off to

"Take the grenades off your should and place them gently on the ground." She ordered

Agni smiled and did as he was told "There all my weapons, I can't summon anything because of your magic disrupter so that means Zatanna can't use anything either, happy now?" Agni asked

Mercy sent over a few men who cuffed Agni and Zatanna's hands and led them down a few flights and into a small for where there were left to hang a few feet above the air. They also left Agni's weapons in a large chest that was padlocked in the room next door.

"The cameras are down." Said Zatanna shifting her weight a little

"Robin took them out?" Agni asked

"It was most likely the first thing he did."

Agni flexed his wrist and a small lock pick flew into his hand and he began picking the lock

"They forgot the bracers?"

"I am the only one who can take it off."

Agni dropped to the ground and freed Zatanna. They opened both doors leading out of the room one just held Agni's stuff in a chest the other led into a large empty room Agni went over to the chest and bent down next to it.

"We got to get out of here and back to the cave and to think that a few minutes ago we were about to kiss. Damn I have bad luck" Agni said absently beginning to pick the lock to the chest.

"How did you not notice their auras?" Zatanna asked checking the door to see if anyone as coming.

"I was a bit preoccupied if you remember. You looking at you is quite distracting."

Zatanna blushed and check her pocket for the wand she took out and examined it. Agni popped the chest lid open and put all his weapons back to their places. He handed Zatanna a crossbow "Here use this." He said "You may need it."

Zatanna accepted the crossbow and opened the door. There were four guards with their backs towards them. Agni walked up to two of them in the back and drew out his crossbow he shot the first and kicked the second in the back of the knee and bashed him upside the head. The other two turned around and were shot by Zatanna.

"We have to get out of range of the thing that's messing up our magic." Agni said

They ran down the hall taking out a few sentries but didn't stop.

"Look at all the good loot we are leaving behind." Agni said mournfully

Zatanna rolled her eyes and kept running. The lights went out and they heard footsteps running at them. Agni grabbed Zatanna and pulled her behind her and turned around.

"I'm assuming you're not very good at blending into the shadows." He whispered

"Not really." She said

"You know you have beautiful eyes."

"Now is not the place or time to compliment me." Zatanna said staring into his currently purple eyes.

They guards ran by and Agni and Zatanna swung off heading towards the elevator.

"I can start to feel my magic coming back, just a bit further" said Zatanna

Agni nodded his head and tossed a grenade at the door it exploded setting off the alarms.

"Whoops wrong grenade." Agni said

They were able to levitate up the elevator shaft when they heard it coming down.

"Damn the abysses I just need a bit more." Agni said scowling at the incoming elevator. "Just a bit more." Agni said gritting his teeth the elevator was coming down fast.

Zatanna closed her eye and grabbed Agni.

And they disappeared with a crack they were gone.

**Longest chapter so far, now doesn't that deserve a review?**

**Common you know you want to.**


	12. Chapter 12 Meeting Richie and Anna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, all rights go to their respective owners I only own Agni, the Rangers and the plot.**

April 8, 9:26 PM. Still Somewhere in New York.

Agni slowly opened his eyes. He was back on the roof where he met with Robin. He let out a deep sigh and slowly let go of Zatanna.

"We made it." He said looking around.

"That was scary she said gazing at the building they were almost crushed in.

Agni took off his bow and pulled several green headed arrows out of his quiver.

"What are you going to do?" asked Zatanna

"Teaching them what happens when you mess with the Rangers." Agni said pulling the string of his bow back. "You may want to take a step back." He said

Zatanna took a few steps back. Agni let go of the string sending several pachynite headed arrows into the building. There was a large explosion and Agni turned around with a grin on his face he leaned over the side of the building and pulled out his dagger from his boot. And etched a bow with a sword crossing it and a staff going through both of them, he then etched a rune beneath it. He blew the dust away and stood back up admiring the fire rising from the burning building.

"What did you write on the wall?" Zatanna asked leaning over to see it.

"The Ranger symbol, it's my team's symbol we write into a wall or something whenever we complete a mission or win a battle or in this case blow stuff up." Agni said watching people scurry away from the burning building

"We should go now." Said Zatanna

Agni nodded his head and began to concentrate he place a hand on Zatanna's shoulder and with a loud cracking noise they disappeared.

**Seconds later**

Agni landed in the mission room where everyone was standing waiting for them. Agni opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him.

"What took you so long? We thought something might had happened to you!" shouted Wally

"We waited for you in the Bioship for a quarter of an hour." M'gann shouted

"We were just about to go back and find you." Said Richie from a corner

Agni looked up to say something to Riche but something dawned on him

"Hello, Agni." said an all to familiar voice from behind him

Agni soundlessly asked Richie why he didn't warn him.

"Sorry bro she told me not to." Richie said grinning. "And it's about time you two get over your fight."

Agni looked around to everyone looking for help but everyone was just smiling. Agni sighed and turned around to see Zatanna standing next to Anna eyeing her.

"I do have a sense of style don't I?" Zatanna murmured to herself

Anna was glaring at Agni with murder in her eyes. Agni's hand slowly went down to his crossbow again.

"Don't move your hand any further." Anna said

"Last time you turned me into a chicken I'm not taking any chances this time." Agni said

"What did he do?" asked Robin

"He told her to leave and go for help during the battle with Abaddon" Richie said

"She wouldn't listen to me we were surrounded and we needed reinforcements!" Agni protested backing up

Zatanna looked at Anna "I agree with… well me." She said

"Agni was right. He told her go she should have listened he's team leader." Richie said

"I wasn't going!" Anna shouted

"And because you wouldn't listen to me now you're stuck here!" yelled Agni at her

Richie then turned to Zatanna "He **never** yells at her."

"I've never heard him yell at anyone." Zatanna said turning to Agni who was slowly trying to back away

"I think there is something I got to go do." Said Agni walking out the room, he bumped into something and turned to see Batman

"How did the mission go?" Batman said

"Greetings Master Bruce!" said Richie going down onto one knee

"I am so cool." Dick whispered to Agni

Agni went over to Richie and lifted him up "That's not Master Bruce he's this dimensions Bruce and they call him Batman." Agni whispered into his ear

"Oh. I mean greetings Batman." Richie said flustered "This is very whelming."

Batman sighed "I guess the mission was a success." He looked at Anna and Richie. "They will be staying here in the cave you can take then on a tour of they need one there is food for everyone in the kitchen. I will be looking for the others I will contact you if I find anything." Batman said exiting the room

Anna ran up and hugged Agni "I may be mad but it's still great to see you again." She said

Agni patted her on the back. "I have things to do but I will come and see you and Richie more sooner or later. I'm sure Robin would love to show you around, right Robin?"

"Yeah sure I'd love too." Robin said leading Anna and Richie out.

Agni went and sat down on the table and watched everyone walk out deciding what he should do next.

"So babe would you happen to have a boyfriend in your dimension?" said Wally walking next to Anna

"Just like our Wally isn't he?" Anna said laughing

"Well that depends is your Wally handsome, funny and totally awesome?" Wally said

Agni sighed and looked up at Zatanna who was still in the room.

"Oh no one of you was enough if you want to yell at me please leave it for later." Agni said burying his face in his hands

Zatanna walked up to him and sat down next to him. "I wasn't going to yell at you. I was going to ask you what's wrong."

Agni looked up surprised, "Your defiantly different from Anna she's never going to let me hear the end of this."

"If you do something like that to me I'll just turn you into a cow this time and leave you like that." Zatanna said jokingly

"You still want to go on that picnic?" Agni asked "I could take you somewhere very special."

"Where is that?"

"Follow me." Agni said an arcane spell and opened a portal. He held out his hand to her, she took his hand and followed him into the portal, just as M'gann turned the corner to see if they were coming.

In the kitchen Robin was sitting next to Anna chatting with her about Agni.

"Did you see those bracers he wears; I bet he never told you how many weapons are on it." Anna was saying "I'm not even sure I know all of them yet."

"I know he has hidden daggers that come out the bottom, if he jerks his hand the right way." Robin said

"It can also shoots darts, I saw him use it today." Roy said

"He also has punching daggers that come out the top." Richie said imitating the way he twitches his wrist.

"Where does that black hole thing he uses go to?" asked Megan sitting down to eat

"The portal or portable hole?" asked Richie

"Portal I think." M'gann said thinking back at what she saw

"It takes him to the astral plane were his pet bear lives."

"He has a pet bear?" asked Conner who was silent up in till not

"It's a familiar all wizards have one and he's a ranger so it's his companion as well." Richie said

"Why did you see him go into it?" asked Anna

"Yes, I just watched him take Zatanna into it."

Richie chocked on the food he was eating and fell onto his knees coughing

"He took her WHERE?" said Richie when he was able to speak again

M'gann looked up alarmed from her food. "Yeah I saw them go in is there something wrong?"

Anna's eyes were opened to their fullest extant. "He **never** takes anyone in there, not even me!"

Conner raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything wrong with going in there?"

Anna shook her head "It's just very unusual for him to let anyone in there. It has been said that he has a castle and servants in that plane and he goes there when he is sick of being on the material plane. And that there he rules over the entire place." She stopped in deep thought. "But those are only rumors." She concluded. "Most likely not even true."

Rich sighed "Of course they're not true. He took me there once."

"What is in there?" asked Artemis

Richie shook his head "That I can never tell. If I did he would hang me off a cliff by my hair."

"You know he never does any of his threats." Anna said

"No I do not know that but I can tell you this if he did take her there that means he really likes her." Said Richie returning to his food

"I find this very… intriguing." Said Kaldur

"It's obvious he likes her." Said Anna looking into their blank faces "You didn't know that? I've seen them together for 5 minutes it's obvious he does."

"And that doesn't bother you?" asked Artemis

Anna shrugged her shoulders "It does a little that he took her there but not that he likes her. It's his life not mine."

"Oh my G-d" exclaimed Zatanna "This place is beautiful."

**Review and Favorite please.**

**More tomorrow**


	13. Chapter 13 It Wasn't a Date! w an Omake

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Young Justice; all rights go to their respective owners. I only own the plot and the Rangers.**

Zatanna stared around herself in awe. "This place is beautiful." She said

Agni smiled from behind her. "Welcome to my real home." He said

There were standing in a large forest surrounded by pine and oak trees. They could hear the trickle of a river behind all the sounds of birds and other animals that were scurrying about. There was a hammock slung between two trees and table with a few chairs next to them; Zatanna could see there was a cave towards their right with candles sparkling in it. The only thing out of the normal was everything seemed to be shadowed like the sun was blocked out.

"What is this place?" Zatanna asked following Agni towards the cave

"This is the astral plane and where I truly live." Agni said entering the cave

The cave was not what Zatanna had expected it looked a lot like Mount Justice except a lot smaller and darker. Beowulf was snoozing in the corner on a large pile of blankets snoring loudly. There was an alcove leading off the room with a bed, dresser and closet in it.

"This is what you can call my home. It is where I spend all my extra time."

Zatanna was speechless

Agni smiled and walked over to a cabinet and started taking out all sorts of food.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Zatanna going over to help him

"Here there is no way we can be disturbed by anyone and I promised you a picnic." Agni said collecting plates

Zatanna smiled and began to help him. Agni pushed her away and said "No, you're a guest I'll take care of it go outside and walk around if you want I'll only be a minute."

Zatanna walked outside and followed her ears in till she found a little river running into a lake. She sat down beside it and admired it; she began to think about Agni he was a really nice guy who treated her nicely and didn't make stupid comments like Wally or was shy and stuttered all the time like Robin. Why did he bring her there?

Agni walked up and sat down next to her waiting for her to come out of her thoughts. Zatanna looked up a few minute later and smiled

"How long were you sitting here for?" she asked

"A few minutes, I think." Agni said

"Have you ever shown anyone else this place?" Zatanna asked

Agni shook his head. "I once let Richie in here for 10 minutes but aside from that no one this is **my** place and I wouldn't like to see it ruined like the other world."

"Why don't you just stay here and never leave?"

"If I did I would never had met you would I?" Agni thought about what he just said, "That sounded a lot like Wally." He added standing up and whistling loudly

Zatanna laughed and stood up and turned around to see Beowulf wobble in dragging food on a large ledge with bottles and a cloth piled on next to it. Beowulf wobbled up to Zatanna and offered her his large paw.

Agni laughed and set the cloth on the ground and the food and drinks next to it. "I taught him to do that, cheeky bear."

Zatanna shook Beowulf's paw and he nuzzled up against her.

Agni looked at his bear in surprise. "He never does that, rarely even to me. He must really like you."

"More than you do?" Zatanna said slyly

Agni grinned, "I very much doubt that. Let sit so we can eat.

Zatanna went up to him and sat down next to him. "What's all of this?"

"Regular food: apples, cheese, bread, sandwiches, pies, watermelon and to drink I brought lemonade, water from my well. I was going to bring ale and mead or wine but I remembered humans don't drink it unless they are really old or very rebellious.

They sat, ate and chatted for a long while just enjoying each others company. They talked about magic and Doctor Fate and their studies and finally about Anna.

"What is she like? Are we the same or different?"

Agni stared over the lake watching Beowulf drink from it without thinking he said. "Very different in some ways, if you were he same I would have fallen in love with her a long time ago." He suddenly came out of his trance and coughed. "I meant you share some of the same traits but are very different in some ways."

Zatanna smile and looked at him. "How much do you like me?"

Agni looked into her eyes. "A lot you could say."

Zatanna smiled and kissed him. Agni put his hands around her and returned the kiss.

A few minutes later they were standing at the entrance to the cave preparing to go back.

"What about the dishes and leftover food?" Zatanna asked, she was holding Agni hand

"Beowulf will take care of some of it and I'll do the rest later." Agni said

Zatanna gave the place another gaze; she notice there was another cave with a sheet covering the entrance. "What's that over there?" she said pointing with her other hand

Agni looked to were she was pointing "Oh that it's nothing just Ahh… nothing"

Zatanna rolled her eyes and dragged him over there. "If you made something up I would most likely believe you but I know when you deny it your hiding something."

"Really there is nothing worth you while in there!" Agni protested

Zatanna moved the sheet and dragged Agni inside.

They were standing in a room with every weapon a person could imagine hanging on the walls, there was everything thing from short swords to long swords to 2-hand swords, double bladed swords, daggers, fighting, knives, katanas, sabers, axes, war hammers, spears, halberdiers, flails, shields, scimitars, broad sword, and on the opposite wall he had recurve bows, reflex bows, self bows, straight bows, longbows, composite bows, compound bows, 20 different kind of quivers. On another wall he now had guns of all sorts. On the far side of the room he had a book shelf with spell tomes with wands and staffs laying around it on stands. There was a room branching off that had stands inside with different armors like leather, plate mail, chain mail (of course all in black)

Agni smiled nervously "Welcome to my armory."

Zatanna walked around the room with amazement, genuinely surprised that anyone could have so many weapons. "Where did you get all of this?" she said

Agni rubbed his forehead, "I've had time." He said

"This has to be the biggest collection of weapons in the world."

"It is as far as I know I started collecting when I was 10."

**Back in Mount Justice**

"Agni and Zatanna are taking a long time." Said Conner checking the time

Robin, Anna, Conner, Richie and M'gann were sitting on the couch waiting for them to return. Everyone else had gone home.

Robin and Anna had been talking the whole time about differences in their dimensions and making fun of Agni.

"Yeah he never is anywhere without at least 5 weapons on him."

"And he can conjure any weapon he wants almost anytime." Anna said

"I wonder what this astral plane looks like." Said M'gann

"You'll most likely never find out." Said Richie "Hey Robin can you explain to me how a gun works?"

Before Dick could reply there was a flash of light and the portal appeared in the kitchen. Agni and Zatanna stepped out.

"I had a great time with you." Zatanna said

"Me too. Well I guess your tired why don't you go to sleep?"

"I will. Goodnight." Zatanna said kissing him on the cheek.

Agni waved to her goodbye as she went to her room, then he turned around and sighed.

To see everyone staring at him.

"You were not supposed to see that." Agni said

"I assume you had a good time then," Richie said.

"Nice of you to spend time with us." Said Anna

"I'll spend time with you guys first thing in the morning, okay?"

"Fine I'm going to bed then." Said Richie stretching and leaving the room.

Everyone one filtered out of the room except for Dick and Agni

"Did you enjoy your date?" Dick asked

"It wasn't a date I just took her for a picnic in another plane."

"You keep telling yourself that." Dick said before he walked out the door.

"Hey Dick! Could you help me with something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Could you teach me how to use a computer?"

**Review and Favorite**

**More tomorrow**

**Note: The Omake is something that didn't really happen.**

**Chapter 13 Omake**

**April 9, 9:00 AM. Mount Justice Training Room.**

"Do you like my sword, sword?

Sword, my diamond sword, sword"

It was early in the morning, there was no school that day so all the Team was in the cave hanging out or doing other things.

Agni was in the training room singing. (Very badly off-key)

"You can not afford, 'ford,

Ford my diamond sword, sword.

Even if you could, could

I have a patent!"

Agni sung swinging his sword through another hologram goblin

Artemis, clutching her ears, walked into the room with Zatanna,

Agni didn't notice them entering "No one else can make a sword exactly in this manner, manner. Welcome to my manor, manor! I ca ca ca canna canna" he continued

"Agni!" screamed Artemis

Agni stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Where did you learn that song?" demanded Artemis

"On that 'internet' thing on the other thing with a lot of buttons called a 'computer'" Agni said innocently "I was just clicking random thing and I came across thins. It amuses me. It is very unrealistic, who would make a sword out of diamond? That would be an unreliable sword and also pretty stupid."

"Who taught you how to use a computer?" Artemis said

"Robin did he said it was a song that all great swordsman sung in this dimension." Agni said continuing to train and sing

"Swing, swing, swing my sword, sword.

Whenever I get bored, bored

I can swing my sword, sword!

I can swing my sword, sword!"

He sung

"Agni, where is everyone?" asked Zatanna

Agni ducked a goblin swing and replied "Conner is in the kitchen making a small crater in the wall with his head, Kaldur jump into the ocean to go swimming, M'gann is crying for some unknown reason, Roy left saying something about 'Can't take it anymore! I quit!' I think Robin is in his room laughing about something he refuses to tell me, Richie is meditating in his room and Wally is trying to flirt with Anna." He said swinging his sword out high and throwing several daggers in different directions.

"Once I hit the floor boards

But I had them restored!

And it was expensive

But it was a write off!"

he paused "What does that mean?"

Artemis cracked her knuckles and walked out the room "I am going to kill him!"

She walked down the hall finding Conner bashing his head against the wall.

"It was Robin who taught him the damn song."

"Swinging is my business

and by that I mean swinging swords!

Please do not ignored,

do you like m sword?

Ha!"

Wafted down the hall from the training room

"Let's go kill him!" growled Conner

"He's upstairs let's get M'gann, she'll want to come."

"That was rhetorical

You know I am the oracle

I know you like my sword

It's made of freakin' diamond

Zatanna cast a silence spell arounf erself so she couldn't hear anyone and sat down to watch Agni.

If you don't you're lying

But that would be fine

Because it is awesome  
And you're probably jealous!"

Robin was upstairs watching Agni through a camera. Artemis, Conner and M'gann walked into the room.

"I can swing my sword, sword

'Cause I am the lord, lord"

"You guys know it was only a joke right? Right guys? Robin begged backing into the wall

"Lord of diamond swooooorrrrddddssssah!"

Agni finished and sheathed his sword "Well I'm finished I'm going to go meditate."

You could hear Robins screams for miles…

**You can find the song he sings on youtube it's name is I Can Sing My Sword by TOBUSCUS**


	14. Chapter 14 The Ogre Mage

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Young justice (but I'm working on it) all rights go to their respective owner I only own the plot and the Rangers.**

**April 14, 5:00 PM, Mount Justice Training room.**

"You must hit harder than that Kaldur!" yelled Agni who was watching him practice with Richie

Richie who was wielding a short sword and shield, was dodging and spinning out the way of Kaldur's attacks then dashing in and attacking.

It was a week since Anna and Richie were rescued. They had spent most of their hanging out with the Team. Agni refused to let them slack in any way shape or form from their training.

Kaldur brought his weapon heavily down onto Richie's shield.

"Richie you should have dodged that!" Agni yelled

Kaldur pounded Richie's shields unrelentingly in till Richie fell to the ground crying out his surrender. Kaldur helped him up and patted him on the shoulder.

"That was some fight you put up today Richie." Said Kaldur

Richie shook his head, "I was terrible today. I'm not used to fighting with a sword and shield I prefer a quarter staff or eskrima sticks."

"You both fought well today." Said Agni walking up to them "Rest up a bit maybe we'll be lucky and get a mission today, me and Robin talked with Batman we might have something to do today."

Agni walked out and went to his room; he opened the portal and went into the astral plane. Once inside he removed his armor and weapons, leaving his bracers on, hanging them in his armory, he dove into the lake to wash off. When he was done he returned to his cave and wrapped himself with a towel. He turned to put armor on and he saw Zatanna enter through a portal. He turned and ducked into his armory hoping she didn't see him.

"Agni, are you here?" she called looking around

Agni quickly put on his pants and boot and walked outside

"How did you get in here?" he demanded

Zatanna smirk, "You forgot to put on a shirt."

Agni scowled and ran back into his armory to get his vest and bag. When he returned he found Zatanna petting Beowulf

"Now tell me how you got in here?"

"When you brought me here I was able to copy the spell and bring myself here."

Agni groaned "Damn I should have thought about that. I just came here to get some different weapons."

"Sure you did."

Agni rolled his eyes and walked into the cave. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Sure give me some of that lemonade we had before."

Agni came out with her lemonade and a tankard of ale. "You better not tell Anna how do get in here."

Zatanna laughed and drank her lemonade "Of course I won't."

Agni sighed and entered his armory "Batman said he had some leads today so I came to get some more proper weapons for your dimension."

"Like what?"

"Well I can't use my sword very often because you people are against killing. So I'm going to use some arrows Roy gave me and only my bow today."

"You don't use magic very often in fights."

Agni shook his head "All my special Arcane Archer arrows require some kind of magic, like my phase arrow I used."

Agni looked at his bows for a few minutes for a few minutes before taking a simple recurve one made out of wood. "I made this when I was a kid." He said looking at it fondly

"When was that?"

"About 190 years ago."

"At it still works?"

Agni gave it an experimental bend. "It seems so I mean I made it out of an oak tree and imbued it with magic."

Agni picked up his belt with its crossbows, knives and grenades on it and put it on. He stuck a dagger into his boot and checked to make sure his bracers were fully working.

"Is there a reason you came or was it to watch me suite up?"

"Do I need a reason to come?"

Agni thought about it. "No. if there was anyone I would allow here it would be you."

Zatanna smiled "I did come for a reason; Batman said to come back when you have the time so he can brief you for the next mission."

Agni looked up in disbelief "Is that what he said?"

Zatanna shook her head, "Not exactly"

"Let me guess it sounded more like 'get Agni over here right now he has a mission to go on."

Zatanna nodded her head giggling at Agni imitations of Batman

Agni walked over to his weapon collection and pulled out a katana, he proceeded to strap it to his back. He picked up a tomahawk and strapped it to his leg. He picked up his cloak and said. "Okay I'm ready."

Zatanna chanted something and opened a portal and motioned Agni to follow her. Agni quickly picked up a pistol and stuck it into the back of his belt and followed her in.

They were in the mission room with Robin, Anna, Richie, Kaldur, M'gann and Artemis.

Batman was standing solemnly behind them. "Thank you for taking your time." He said giving him the bat glare

"Your welcome." Agni said returning the gaze.

Robin gasped "Did he just glare back at the bat glare?" he hissed Anna

"You get used to it after a hundred years, trust me." She whispered back

Batman turned to the hologram and began speaking "We found out that there are several repots and rumors of monster coming from around this area we thought it may be good for you guys to go find out whatever's there. You can all take the Bioship this is only an observatory mission under no circumstances should you alert them, understood?"

Agni shook his head and raised his hand "I'm sorry sir but I will not follow that order. You do not know these monsters like I do you leave them alone within a few weeks there will be double the amount. When it comes to these monsters you shoot then on sight and you shoot to kill." Agni said

"Sadly he's right." Richie said with a sigh

Batman nodded "Fine we will do as you say. We think they may be hiding in this cave here." He said pointing to the map

"Find out what's in there as well."

"It may be a Cadmus hideout that has convinced them to stick around." Conner said

"It is not hard to appease those foul creatures." Anna replied

Batman nodded and dismissed them

They boarded the Bio-ship (much against Agni's will) and prepared to exit when Batman said something over the intercom.

"Team I just received news that there are several dozen of the monsters leaving and heading for the closes city. You must hurry. If there is anything you can bring back for qustionong like their leader that would be good. Good luck Team."

The Bio-ship blasted off in the direction they were given, in the matter of a few minute there were there watching the monsters move.

"What's the plan Kaldur?" asked Agni

Kaldur looked up at Agni with surprise on his face "I thought you were going to take this mission?"

"I though you were…" Agni replied

"Well what do you think we should do?" asked Kaldur

Agni looked downed the monsters "There is a river over there so you and Richie can fight from over there, Conner me and Zatanna will head then of and stop them."

Robin opened his mouth to protest but Anna shushed him

"Let him go with her, they fight well together and that means we can fight together." She said giving him a wink

"Artemis and Miss M and can them from the other side so they will be boxed in and have no place to escape. Richie what happens to a bunch of trapped trolls? "

"They start to fight one and another." Richie said promptly

Kaldur nodded "That sounds like a perfect plan to me, anyone against it?"

No one said anything so everyone prepared to descend.

"Remember you can only kill them with fire and acid."

"That may be a problem for me…" said Kaldur

"Why else do you think I sent Richie with you?" Agni said "Wait in till I summon and globe of darkness around them." Agni said

He, Zatanna and Conner jump and landed in front of the monsters. When they landed Agni stood forward and summoned a huge globe of darkness around the monsters. That gave enough time for everyone else to get into their positions and get ready. When the globe dissipated they charge, many trolls and goblins were already down on the floor from being stomped on or being hit. Agni notched an arrow and fired, it exploded into flames when it hit burning the trolls to the ground.

He pulled out his katana and leaped into the fray he stabbed a goblin through the chest and spun his blade around to hit another he paused and watched as Zatanna shouted "Erif llaf morf yks!" and fire balls fell and destroyed many trolls and goblins. Zatanna then pulled out her wand and started blasting goblins with spell like "Cigam elissim!" she blasted through them like nothing and met up with Agni in the middle who now had both hidden daggers out and was spinning and jumping cutting goblins down everywhere. He saw Robin past by him, Robin had his eskrima sticks out and was using his acrobatic skills and was bashing the goblins (who were confused and trying to break free) Anna was behind him doing just about the same thing as Zatanna except for her spell were slightly more complicated. Several arrows thudded into a group of trolls who were trying to fight their way out blowing them to apart. Miss M was floating above everyone levitating goblins and flinging them into others and trolls. Agni turned around and picked up his bow and jump onto the back of a particularly large troll who was trying to swing its club at M'gann, Agni shot several arrows into its head and sprung off, a few seconds later the troll exploded.

"Note to self" Agni said to fire several more arrows, "Thank Roy for giving me those arrows and make more."

Zatanna smiled and levitated into the air still firing from her wand. "Do you always talk to yourself?" she said

Agni grinned and swung his blade through a troll's leg. "When it pleases me to… Why you like it?"

"Maybe I do?" Zatanna said blasting a goblin that jump at her.

"Well that pleases me as well."

"I like pleasing you."

"That sounded **very** wrong" said Robin tossing batarangs as he ran by

Conner leaped past then and pounded a troll with his fists "Would you two stop flirting and continue fighting?" he yelled pouncing on another troll bashing a few goblins that were in the way. He ducked under a trolls club and grabbed its fist and threw it into another troll then carried on punching the daylight out of them.

Many explosions ensued from by the river where Richie was throwing grenade on all the trolls Kaldur had downed. When there were no more trolls left Kaldur shifted his Water-Bearers into mallets and started crushing all the goblins around him while Richie, who was right next to him, had his sword and shield out and was slicing and chopping the goblins with Kaldur. They met up with Robin, who was throwing batarangs into trolls and blowing them up, and continued to fight beside him and Anna.

When all the monsters were burnt or just laying dead on the ground they regrouped at the far end near the cave hidden by some trees.

"Everyone okay?" asked Agni

Every one nodded

"What's next then?" Agni asked looking at Kaldur

"We go in."

Then went to the edge of the cave entrance and slowly crept in.

Agni and Anna immediately looked at each other with confused expressions

Every stopped and looked at them

"What is it?" asked an alarmed Robin

"I just felt the Ogre Mage." Anna said

"Who is that?" asked Zatanna

"He is one of Abaddon's followers but there is no way he is here." Agni said narrowing his eyes

"Maybe it was the other thing we felt." Said Anna

"I thought I felt something like a portal opening." Zatanna said

"So did I…" said Agni

"Do you think it's possible that Abaddon has figured how to travel between dimensions?" asked M'gann

"He sent us here didn't he?"

"It's going to be really bad news if he can." Said Conner

"Lets focus on the mission first." Said Kaldur wisely

The continued to descend into the cave without finding anything, everyone began to tire when Agni stopped them.

"There are a group of something coming." he said literally disappearing in the same spot.

Everyone turned to Robin but he was also gone and so were Richie and M'gann. Anna, Zatanna, Conner and Kaldur looked at each other desperately

"Illusion spells?" Zatanna asked Anna who nodded her head

"Ekam su mees ekil eht llaw." They said together making everyone camouflage to make them appeared to be part of the wall

"You better hope that works." Said Agni from somewhere they couldn't see

"Well, what are you using to hide yourself?" asked Zatanna

"It's one of his abilities as a drow he can be quite hard to see in the dark if he wants to." Said Richie

"And what about you?" asked Conner

"Hello he's me of course he can disappear if he wants to." Said Robins voice

"Shh their coming." Agni said

They heard loud footsteps coming from down the hall. Trolls were pilling through the room dozens of them were following a large ogre that was holding a staff that looked like a small three with a diamond on top. He didn't notice them and marched up the hall with all the trolls following him. When almost all of them pasted, there were just a few straggling behind. Just as they were about to past M'gann sneeze.

The trolls turned around and peered around to see what the sound was. Agni suddenly appeared in front of them.

He flicked his hidden daggers out.

They opened their mouths and let out a shout

Agni stabbed them in the neck.

They fell down

Agni covered them with farie fire.

Agni disappeared

Several trolls came running down to see what was wrong.

"H'y why dem trolls ded?" said a troll

"Dunno wy we shad go t'll da m'ge" said another

"Wha' if its dem Rangers?"

Agni smiled and slipped his hood on and appeared behind them blocking their exit.

"Wow you're pretty smart for being a dumb troll."

"Hoho you be callin us dumb?" said one

"Um dats be da Blackranger he da troll killer."

"Well one of you seems to be extremely smart for a dumb troll."

"Puny little elf we crush and smash you." said a troll advancing towards him

"Are you sure you want to do that? If you look behind you you'll see I brought my friend Richie the really-immature-ranger."

"Hey!" protested Richie

"Oh and I think the Greyranger may be somewhere around here." Continued Agni without missing a beat.

Anna appeared next to them with her staff in hand with its head suddenly bright and menacing

"Uh.. we no wants fight we justs wants to goes now don'ts we?" said a small troll

Agni smiled "Oh no if you want to leave your going to give us information."

"We canats do that's we gets killed by big m'ge boss."

Agni shrugged "Okay you made up your mind."

Richie threw a batarang into one of the trolls and blew it up. The other trolls shrieked with fear

"Wanna talk now?" asked Agni

"Okays we talks we talks now!" one of them shrieked

"Good now how did the Ogre Mage get here?"

"We came in big black flashy thing 'e brungs us here."

"How many more are there?" asked Richie

"Lots and he brings more all da time."

Agni smiled. "Good now you two run and tell the damned Mage that I'm coming for him and I'm coming NOW!" he said stepping out of the way

The trolls ran for it and Agni counted to ten on his fingers. "Okay that's long enough. Rangers go!" he said running a few feet then stopping. He sighed "I mean Team lets move…"

"Kaldur can you go check inside and see if there is anything else in there? Call if you need us."

Kaldur nodded and ran down going lower down into the cave

Everyone ran up and outside where they ran into a circle of trolls.

There was one monster that was much larger than the others and was wearing a weird hat and the same staff.

"Ahh the Rangers and what is this? You find some more lackeys eh Agni? I bet your parents would be proud." it said

Agni took out his katana and slowly walked toward the Ogre "You dare talk to me like that? You dare talk to me like some kind of friend after what you did to me?"

Agni lowered his blades tip so it was almost touching the ground.

"You dare mention my parents after what you did to them?"

"What happened to his parents?" M'gann telepathically asked Richie and Anna

"They were capture in a raid and tortured by it." Replied Richie

"By it you mean the Ogre Mage?" asked Robin who was also part on the conversation

"Agni stop you don't want to do this." Shouted Anna

Agni out stretched his hand and formed a large fire ball in it. He slowly applied it to his sword making it glow with flames.

"Get him!" shot the Ogre

4 trolls ran up to him but hesitated for a second before attacking.

A second too long.

Agni dashed forward and whipped his sword out in a wipe sweeping circle slicing and setting the first troll on fire. He ducked under a swing and shoved his blade up to the hilt into the chest the second, he left it there slowly burning the troll and he flung the tomahawk from his leg into the head of the third. He whipped his crossbow out and shot several times into the stomach of the fourth. He slowly removed his katana from the chest of the troll and wiped the blood on its tunic.

The Ogre glared at him and motioned for a dozen more to go at him.

Agni picked up his tomahawk in his offhand and prepared to run in but before he could do anything Conner jumped over him onto the first troll beating it with his fist and lifting it up and swinging it into the next nearest one with a savage growl.

Zatanna came next shouting "Erif emusnoc uoy" at the trolls setting them ablaze. She then yelled "Erif llaf morf yks" bombarding the place with fire. Artemis's arrows came from behind them thudding into troll and blowing them up or melting them with acid.

Agni nodded his thanks. And tossed his tomahawk up in the air and let it spin a few times before catching it. He stared at the Ogre and continued to advance towards him.

The Ogre sneered and yelled at some more trolls to attack him. They ran at him but slammed into his magic shield stunning themselves. Agni waved his hand and sent electrical waves through them paralyzing them. Agni waved his hand in the other direction and a portal opened and Beowulf walked through it and greeted Agni before running and joining the fight.

A dozen or so tried to break ranks and flee but Miss M was upon them bashing them into each other throwing huge boulders at them. Richie and Robin ran up throwing grenades everywhere with their trademarked devious laugh.

Agni was rushing to the Ogre mage dodging its spell by rolling left and right and leaping over them he reached he and batted his staff aside with his tomahawk and bringing his sword down onto its head. Agni's blade slipped through the hat scoring a minor hit on its shoulder. Agni sprung backward and flipping on his sword arm and lobbing his tomahawk into the Ogres leg. Agni landed on his feet and picked up his sword charging back at the Ogre. Agni swung his blade left but it was blocked by the mages staff by biting deep into the wood. He flung Agni off him he ripped the tomahawk out of his leg and flung it aside and ran at Agni fire magic bolts at him.

"Do you know Agni that your parents put up a fight better than you did? Oh yes they took down some very close friends of my that day that I killed them."

Agni landed in a roll and immediately flung himself left to dodge the incoming bolts. He reached under his cloak and pulled out his crossbow he had with him and fire it to make sure it didn't get jammed. He then pointed it at the Ogre and fired it 5 times the fifth taking the Ogre off its feet and knocking it onto the ground. The Ogre stopped and clutched its chest and collapsed onto its knees Agni ran up to the Ogre Mage with his blade up and ready to strike.

"You want to know what your parent's last words were?" it said "They begged me not to harm you, the pitiful things they were, didn't even beg for their own lives." The Ogre stared at Agni its upper lip curled it a sneer and laughed "You may have won this battle dark elf but you **will** lose the war, oh let me assure you that and when I get you I will torture you a thousand tortures." It finished and slowly faded wit evil laughter

Agni ran up to it swinging his sword into the fade Ogre doing absolutely nothing. Agni spun around widely hoping that the Ogre only teleported somewhere nearby. When he realized that the Ogre was gone Agni screamed dropping his sword yelling with pure rage. His arms and hands slowly began so have fire appear in them; soon it looked like his whole body was covered in flames. He exploded washing the whole place with fire burning all the trolls on the spot. All the team ducked and tried to get out of harms way searching for the source of it. They all looked up and saw Agni with his arms in the air screaming and the fire erupting around him. It only lasted a few minutes, the flames rolling over everything, then as sudden as it appeared it disappeared the flames return to Agni his body sucking them up as they blew them out. Agni collapsed onto the ground sobbing. Tears dripped down his face and off his chin onto the ground. The team gathered around him offering him silent comfort.

Richie bent over and patted his back trying to help him up. Agni slowly calmed down and stood up his hands still smoking slightly. Zatanna ran over to him and hugged him tightly not saying a word. Agni picked up his sword and sheathed it on his back just as Kaldur came running in.

"There is a lot of stuff down there that mi-" he survey the scene "What did I miss this time?"

Agni opened his portal and walked into it, followed by Beowulf, without saying another word.

Zatanna made a motion to follow him but Anna stopped her.

"Let him go he needs to be alone." She said simply following the rest of the team to the Bio-ship.

The trip back was silent without much talking in till Conner broke the icy silence

"I thought his parents were killed in a raid?"

"They were captured and tortured then kill brutally." Said Richie

Robin stared into space thinking about his own parent's death.

When they reached the cave they explained to Batman in full what happened and to Kaldur what happened when he entered the cave.

Batman told then that they did a good job and to go to bed. And he would see then in the morning.

Artemis followed Robin and Batman out saying goodnight Kaldur did the same jumping into the ocean to swim back to Atlantis.

M'gann, Zatanna and Conner just stared at each other reflecting over the nights events. They bade each other goodnight and each went up to their rooms.

In the astral plane Agni had dropped his weapons by the cave and was sitting beside his lake still crying softly. He suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around him. He looked up and saw Zatanna staring deep into his eyes with comfort…

He hugged her back and silently thank the gods he had someone like her….

Another long chapter

Kind of sad though…

Review and Favorite please.


	15. Chapter 15 Getting drunk & saving Connie

**Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own Young Justice; all rights go to their respective owners. I only own the Rangers and the plot**

**Remember to Review**

**The next day around 5:30.**

"So he caused a humongous fire storm destroying the monsters and almost you as well?" asked Wally

"Then he went back to his astral plane because he was ashamed of himself?" asked Roy

Richie nodded his head.

"And we haven't heard from him all day." Said M'gann

"I went to go see him but he's not being very talkative." Said Zatanna

It was the afternoon after their last mission and the Team was fully gathered with Richie and Anna and were sitting on the sofa telling Roy and Wally what they had missed.

"Is he throwing knives against a target?" asked Richie

Zatanna looked up at him. "Yes, he is. How did you know?"

Richie sighed "It's what he does when he's really depressed."

"Why is he so depressed? Because this Ogre thing mention his parents? Robin watched his parents die!"

"I don't think it was because of what the Ogre said, he keeps on saying 'I swore I would control myself…' over and over again" said Zatanna

Anna nodded her head "I figured."

"What did he do that was so bad?" asked Wally

Richie rolled up his shirt and showed them he had burn scars covering the whole right side of his chest and shoulder. "When he accidentally did this to me he swore he would never lose control and do that ever again. That is why he directs all of his magic through his arrows and is not a magic user."

"But how could he harness that much power you saw what he did! Even my father would have trouble doing that."

"He didn't harness it." Said Anna "That what wizard do they use magic from outside them. Agni, even though he will always say the differ, is a sorcerer and uses magic from inside of him."

"But he said he was a wizard why would he lie?" Robin asked

"What comes to mind the first thing when someone says sorcerer?" asked Richie

"Evil guy twisting his little beard and laughing that evil laugh all the bad guys use." Admitted Wally truthfully

"That is why he says he's a wizard." Concluded Artemis

Richie nodded his head and rested it on the back of the couch. "He's been away to long, Zatanna could you please go ad try to convince him to come back?"

"I'll try but I doubt he will listen to me."

"He'll listen to you more than any of us." Said Kaldur

Zatanna opened a portal and walked into it.

*Thunk* a knife slid into the target

Zatanna stepped out of the portal into the astral plane and looked around Agni was by his armory throwing knives.

*Thunk* another one hit the center of the target.

"Agni?"

*Thunk*

"Agni!"

*Thunk*

"Taeh that sefink latem!" she said

Agni next knife suddenly turned red hot and he dropped it and blew on his hand.

He turned and faced her. "What?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"I could have hurt someone." Agni said turning back to her and returning to his knives.

"But you didn't!"

"I swore I would control myself." He said throwing another knife

Zatanna walked up and stood in front of the target before he could throw his next knife.

Agni dropped his hands to his sides "Just leave me alone." He said miserably

"Richie showed me what happened to him."

"Must you remind me what happened last time I lost control?" Agni said

Zatanna stared at him and folded her arms. "You didn't hurt anyone and no one blames you for what you did."

Agni looked at her. "Don't you understand? I lost control and almost killed everyone and myself! So I might not have hurt anyone this time but what about next time? Hmm? There no knowing that I may not kill everyone next time. I CAN'T CONTROL MY POWERS!"

"And that's why you became an arcane archer, to try to use your powers in a controlled way."

"Exactly!"

Zatanna dropped her arms and rolled her eyes. "You are such an idiot you know that?"

A small smile crept to Agni's face but he didn't say a word. He still had a sad look on his face.

"If you don't gear up and come back your going to be sorry!" Zatanna said trying as hard as she could to be threatening.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll let Richie into here."

"He'd never come."

Zatanna thought for a few seconds

"Then I'll bring Wally."

The smile on Agni's face slowly grew bigger in till he was laughing.

"Are you blackmailing me to return to the material plane?" he said trying to stop laughing

"Yes!"

"What can't you just leave me be?"

"Because I… I want you to come back!"

Agni rolled his eyes "I thought I was a bad liar." He said walking into his armory.

"Are you coming back?" she yelled after him

Agni ignored her and slipped on a chest plate made out of flexible black dragon scales. He grabbed his bow and quiver and slid them onto his back. He slung his katana onto his back with a shotgun and grabbed his weapon belt and cloak and walked out.

"Yes I am. I just have to get something from my cave."

Agni returned fastening a large red ruby to his cloak.

"What's that?"

Agni wiped some dust of it and said "It was made for me to help me control my powers. I thought I had enough control over them but I was wrong." Agni sighed

"What does it do?" Zatanna asked curiously

"It's a magic damper."

"But won't that make it hard for me and Anna?"

Agni shook his head "It will only bother me."

Agni opened a portal and walked through it with Zatanna. Before then entered the material plane Agni slipped his hood on.

Zatanna looked at him "Take your hood off!"

"No."

Zatanna reached over and yanked it off

Agni just glared at her and they stepped into the cave.

Batman was standing there waiting for them.

"Oh great , yippee." Agni groaned inwardly

"Agni if you would follow me that would be nice."

Agni followed Batman down the hall into a closed room

"Are you okay? I heard you had a ruff night yesterday."

Agni looked at him in surprise "Is Master Bruce asking me if I am alright?"

Bruce glared at him "Don't get used to it and answer my question."

"I'm fine it won't happen again."

"I am not concerned about you exploding like that; feel free to do it when you want. It's that Richie told me it tires you out."

"No I'm fine I had too much magic energies lock up because I haven't been using them and when I got angry it exploded."

"What's that around your neck?"

"It will help me control my powers."

Batman nodded his head "I am here to tell you that there have been many rumors of a short bearded guy walking around with a large hammer and a shield with the Super-family symbol on it in Gotham running around beating the hell out of criminals and spending the rest of his time in taverns."

Agni groan and face-palmed "It's Connie."

"The Super-family are dwarves in your dimension?" Batman said with a snort of laughter

"Yes, they are."

"Well I would suggest that you go find out, in civilian clothes, if you own any."

"You mean without my armor?"

"There is not much anyone here can do to you that has not already been done."

"What about the purple skin and white hair?" Agni asked rubbing his face.

"It will be night time no one will notice."

"Am I to go alone?"

"No the whole team will be under your control during any missions regarding you and your dimension."

"Are you sure that will be wise?" Agni asked dubiously

Batman nodded his head. "Yes I am sure. You will be leaving in an hour I would hurry and get ready."

Agni saluted and went back to the Team informing them of the mission.

"Everyone should have at least 1 concealed weapon."

"I'll have my utility belt." Robin said taking his masking off and quickly replacing it with sunglasses before anyone could see his eyes. He handed a pair to Richie.

"Hey Agni could you bring me some throwing stars I'm all out." Richie called going towards his room.

Agni nodded and opened his portal and walked through it. Zatanna hopped in right before it closed.

Agni stepped out in front of his cave and dropped his cloak onto table.

"Do you even own clothes that aren't armor?" said a voice behind him

Agni jumped and spun around and a simple dagger appeared in his hand with a flash of light and stopped it an inch before it reached Zatanna's neck.

She didn't even flinch

Agni exhaled deeply and said "Never sneak up on me! I could accidentally kill you! I own many clothes that aren't armor… I think."

Agni scowled at her smile and went into his armory (followed by her) he returned his weapons to their places and took off his armor. He hung his armor up on a stand, starts undoing his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

Zatanna blushed a deep red and dropped her eyes. "Sorry" she said "I'll wait outside." She finished speeding out.

Agni looked up in bewilderment. "Did I do something wrong?" he said to air she just was standing in. "I'm still wearing breeches." He shrugged and took of his bracer by muttering a few magical words.

Agni walked into his armor room and stared at all of them, none of them looked very civilian like other then a leather vest he had, he picked up the vest and looked at it. He vetoed the idea and replaced it on its stand he went over to a closet that was standing in the corner and opened it. It had 2 outfits that Richie had given him for his birthdays.

One was a dark blue vest that was cut halfway up the chest with skin tight shorts that went halfway down his thighs and ridiculous large hat that was wider than his shoulders, with half an ostrich's feathers hanging off it. It also came with a pair of pointed toed boots that went up past his knee and long white opera gloves.

The other out fit was a purple, green and blue puffy shirt with golden trimmings on it. It came had orange leggings with stripes criss-crossing down them. There was a pair of white and pink sandals and a brown leopard skin hat with a single raven feather tucked into its band.

Agni held them both up eye them puzzled. He chose the bark blue one with the vest, he quickly put it on and looked at himself in the mirror.

"The dwarf owes me big time for having to wear this." He said to himself. He picked up the other one and he walked out side to Zatanna, who was waiting for him.

Zatanna gave him one look and face-palmed. "No." she said "Just… NO!"

"Is this one better?" Agni asked meekly holding up the other one.

Zatanna gave it one horrified look and pointed her wand at him and said "Lamorn gnihtolc Lamorn gnihtolc

LAMORN GNIHTOLC!"

Magical energies swirled around Agni turning his clothes into a pair of black jeans, a black hoodie, black and grey sneakers and black leather gloves with no fingertips.

Agni looked down at himself in amazement "This defiantly looks better." He said

"I am taking you shopping tomorrow." She said

Agni looked at her she was still wearing her costume

"What about you?" he said "You're going in that?"

Zatanna shook her head "Egnahc mrofinu otni raluger sehtolc." She said pointing her wand at herself.

Her clothes did the same as Agni's did; suddenly she was wearing a dark red top with black pants, shoes and earrings.

"Uh… you look nice." Said Agni

"You're starting with the 'uh' again." She said with a laugh.

Agni and Zatanna went back into his armory.

"Do you need anything?" Agni asked her.

"No I'm going to just bring my wand."

"Suit your self." He said.

He set some throwing knives into a set of straps then he pulled them up onto his arm his arm. Agni picked up his bracers and put them back on under his sleeves. He flexed his hands in several different ways to check if all his hidden components were operational: hidden daggers, punch blades, dart shooters, mini mithril grappling hook and lock-picks.

"Well everything's working." Agni said

"Is that everything it can do?" asked Zatanna?"

"Maybe."

"That means no… Who made those?"

"Master Bruce made them for me."

"Who's that?"

"Someone from my dimension." Agni said with a small smile.

Agni picked up his Bag of holding and began tossing a few things in it, a few healing potions, some healing stones, his pair of small crossbows, his katana, some throwing stars and daggers and several different types of grenades.

"I wanted to give you one of these I have an extra one somewhere around here." Agni commented throwing in a few extra crossbow dart magazines

"Oh thank you."

Agni put the mall bag on his belt and turned around.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Then let's go."

They went through the portal and into the mission room where the Team was waiting for them.

"About time your back." Said Conner

"I didn't have anything to wear." said Agni looking thankfully at Zatanna.

Everyone was wearing their everyday clothes. The only person who was wearing the same clothes was Conner who was leaning up against the wall with his arms folded and Roy was holding a large bag.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Richie

"I'll take Richie and Anna on the motorbikes." Said Robin

"I'll take Roy, Conner and Artemis in the Bio-ship." Said M'gann

"Then I'll run there." Wally said

"I'll teleport with Kaldur and Zatanna."

"Zatanna, why don't you come with us on the bikes?" Robin asked

"I uh sure if you want." said Zatanna perplexed

"Okay, fine then, Richie you can come with me." Agni said perplexed "Team and Ranger GO!" he shouted and everyone zoomed off in different directions.

Kaldur and Richie went and stood by Agni

"Let them get a head start it takes us a split second to get there." Agni said giving Richie his throwing stars.

"What's up between you and Zatanna?" said Kaldur

Agni sighed "I knew that question was coming." He sighed again "There is nothing really between us, not much unfortunately."

Richie snorted. "You like her don't you?"

"No shit Sherlock." Agni exclaimed "Don't you think if there was something between us you would be the first I'd tell?" he turned to Kaldur "No offense"

"None taken, Agni." said Kaldur

"We should go now." Agni said placing a hand on their shoulders.

They felt something pull and push then and they were suddenly standing in Gotham City in the slums in front of bars and other assorted places.

"I guess we are still first." Kaldur said

Agni pressed his intercom "This is Agni reporting. Er I don't know if I am doing this right but where is everyone?"

"Almost there." Said Wally it sounded like he was panting

"We're coming in now." M'gann said dropping down in front of them with Conner and Artemis."

"Where is Roy?" asked Kaldur

"Keeping lookout." Said Conner

Several motorcycles came rolling down the street. Robin, Anna and Zatanna hopped of and joined them.

"Everyone ready?" asked Agni

Roy jumped down

"Okay here's the plan we spread out in pairs and look for any signs of a short person running around bashing people with a hammer and drinking a lot, okay pair up and spread out." Agni said

Robin bee-lined towards Zatanna but Anna intercepted him and dragged him away. Kaldur walked away with Roy, M'gann and Conner walked off in the opposite direction. Artemis looked at Wally and sighed and followed him.

Agni, Zatanna and Richie stared at each other in a silent argument.

"You two can go I rather be alone." Agni said

Zatanna tilted her head puzzled "Oh okay…." She walked off followed by Richie who gave a look at Agni that said 'What in the abysses name are you doing' very clearly

Agni sighed and smacked himself in the head. "What was I thinking?" he muttered to himself

He inspected the ground looking for large short footsteps. He wandered aimlessly around the street. He walked down an alley way and saw a bunch of thugs sitting around a fire.

He walked past them without a word. Just as he was going to go past them one of them stepped in his way.

"Hey who'd think you are just walkin down here?" he said

Agni stared at the guy from under his hood. "You got a problem with something human?"

The guys raised an eyebrow "Kinda cocky ain't ya?" said one next to the fire.

"How about we beat you silly and leave you to walk home naked in the morning?"

Agni grinned "Be my guest."

The man in front Agni lunged down to grab him. Agni stepped back and kicked him in the head. The man went sprawling onto the ground.

"Now you're going to get it." Yelled one swinging his fist at Agni's face. Agni ducked and disappeared into the darkness of the shadows.

"Where'd he go?" said the one who got kicked he was now standing up holding a piece of wood with several nails in it.

Agni appeared behind him "I'm right here dumbass." Agni said chopping him in the back of the neck. Agni rubbed his fist and lashed out his foot to the next on knocking him and, Agni then leaped forward his muscled arms punching the man's chest. When the man fell down Agni heard a tinkle of chain from behind him. Agni turned around to see another one holding a long chain in his hand that was raised to swings. Agni raised his right and shot a dart into the man's neck. The man looked dazed for a moment then slumped to the ground. Agni turned to the next one who was cowering behind the fire. Agni slowly walked over to the fire and scooped some of it up into his hand and tossed it up and down like a small ball, the man shrieked in fear.

"So you're the only one left huh?" Agni said

"I'll... give you all my money just don't kill me." He stammered

Agni cocked his head "If I was going to kill you or them don't you think I would have used this?" Agni said jerking his wrist flicking his hidden dagger out. "Or this?" he flicked out his punch blade. "Or maybe even this ball of lovely fire?"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to know where the little guy named Connie with a big hammer and shield is?"

"The new guy? The one that has been beating all of us up?"

"Yep that's the one? Now if you tell me where he is I'll let you run for it… if you don't you'll be joining your friends in the land of dreams… a little more painfully."

"He drinks in the Dancing Lions bar!" the man shrieked again as Agni came closer. "Three blocks away from here. Though he might be beating up gangs somewhere around there!"

"Good now I'll count to five then I'll throw this ball of fire if your not gone it's gonna burn you. Now run!"

The man ran down the alley while Agni counted "One three five!" he said throwing the ball; it hit the man just before he turned the corner. The man ran down the street screaming with his coat on fire.

"Nicely done Agni." said a dark voice behind him

Agni turned around to see Batman standing in the corner

"Hmm I didn't detect you coming."

"That is because I found a way to hide my aura by sucking all magic away from me. It also dampens spell that are sent my way."

Agni nodded his head "I'm impressed."

"I came to check up on you when I found out you weren't with Zatanna like I thought you would."

"There was an odd number of us so I decided to go alone."

"If you ever might want to talk you know I-Well maybe Bruce may be able to help you."

Agni smiled under his hood "Thank you Master Bruce. You are much kinder than the one from my dimension."

Batman accepted the complement with silence. "I must go now. You should tell the team what you have learned."

"I will. Thank you Batman for this little talk."

Batman nodded and faded into the shadows

Agni put his finger to his ear and spoke "Team I found out where Connie might be."

"Where?" came Robins voice

"In a tavern called the Dancing Lion. Everyone rendezvous there as fast as you can."

Everyone confirmed that they were on their way.

"Um guys, could someone tell me what a block is?" Agni asked

"I'll come and show you the way." Said Wally

Wally came zooming around the corner and a few minutes later they were all standing in front of the bar. There were many loud noises and different smells coming out of the place. Agni looked around to make sure everyone was there.

"How are we going to get in there?" asked Wally "We're a bunch of kids."

Agni slipped off his hood. "We're doing this my way

Agni walked up to the door where a large man guarding the door.

The man grinned evilly when they approached "Sorry little kiddies this place is only for grown ups but I heard there is a place selling milkshakes a few blocks from here."

Agni looked up at the guy and kneed him heavily in the groin making him bend over them elbowed him in the neck knocking him

"What is a milkshake?" Agni asked Wally before walking in

"It's when you take milk and ice and different flavoring and mix it together making a delicious drink."

"I'll have to get one sometime."

"Tomorrow when I take you shopping."

"You're taking him shopping?" demanded Robin

"Dude what did she do to convince you to go shopping with her?" Wally said

"Now's not the time for this!" said Roy from behind them

"Red Arrow is right we should go in." said Kaldur

Agni nodded his head (_**Yes I know he does it a lot.)**_and walked into the bar.

The place was packed with men and women singing, dancing and drinking. When Agni entered the music stopped and most people turned to stare at him.

"Doesh that boy hav purple skinsh and pointied earsh?" said a drunken man leaning over on the bar.

"Yes that I do." Said Agni calmly

"Hey, You! Kids aren't allowed in-" said a man said a man walking up with a baseball bat. He dropped down with a dart in his chest.

Agni calmly slid two more darts into his bracers.

"I wouldn't anger him if I were you he could take out the whole place with a single breath if he wanted to." Said Wally from behind him puffing out his chest

"You must be the Blackranger." Said the bartender he was holding a glass and was wiping it with a dirty cloth.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Connie always talks about his dark elven friend."

"Really? When?" Agni huffed

"Only when he's really drunk." The bartender said

"You wouldn't know where he is now would you?"

The bartender looked at a clock on the wall. "He usually comes in in about 15 minutes for a drink. Feel free to sit and wait, not that I could stop you and your company if I wanted to."

Agni smiled "Thank you."

"Can't we wait outside?" hissed Artemis under her breath.

"Sure go sit and watch if you want." Said Conner

"My father would kill me if he knew where I was right now." Said Zatanna keeping close to Agni.

"Hey pretty boy how much you sell the pretty girl for?" said a drunken man walking up. He got answered by being sent across the room by Agni's hand and he would have gotten more but Zatanna withheld him.

"Hey Agni you got any spare coins on you by any chance?" said Richie

Agni pulled a handful of gold coins and walked up to the barman "Get them whatever they want on me. Just nothing too strong," Agni said handing him a few gold coins.

"Sure no thing." said the barman eyeing the gold coins eagerly

"Get yourselves something to drink, if you want." Agni said sitting down in the corner

"Uh I doubt they sell juice in this place." Said Wally grinning weakly

They all sat around Agni (who everyone else was trying to get far away from) except for Richie who was at the bar trying different drinks.

"You should try dis one Agni it taste almost like mead" Richie said

"What is it?"

"Beer." Said the barman

"Is it okay he's drinking that much?" asked M'gann

"He'll be okay. I've watched him drink much stronger stuff than that, I can't even smell it from here"

Conner eyes Richie and walked over "Gimme one too."

"Conner!" scolded M'gann

"What? I just want to taste."

They sat and waited for a few more minutes watching the bar and dragging Richie away from it.

After a longer wait then they thought a man came running in.

"They got the short guy in the alley their going to beat him to death!" he shouted

Agni stood up and strode over to the man. "Where?" he asked simply

"Down the street second alley on the left." The man said

"Team move out you heard the man." Agni shouted.

Robin was suddenly holding his eskrima sticks and had his utility belt around his shoulder. Artemis was holding a small crossbow and had her mask on. Roy took a bow and quiver out of his bag and slipped his mask on as well. Richie was holding a quarterstaff that he had collapsed in his pocket. Anna and Zatanna had their wands. And Kaldur was holding his Water-bearers. What about Agni you may ask? Nothing he just ran down the street.

They reached the alleyway and found 2 guards holding metal pipes guarding the entrance. Agni walked up to them and without a word his punch daggers came out and he punched them both several times before letting them fall down. He continued on barely breaking his stride to a ring of thugs that were cheer on someone.

Someone was holding Connie and someone else was beating him.

The team saw Agni's red ruby he had on around his neck suddenly shine really bright illuminating the alley even more than the fires and street lights.

Everyone took a step back but Zatanna walked gallantly up beside him and looked into the fires that were burning in his eyes.

"Go get them." She whispered.

Agni dashed ahead taking out the first few thugs without anyone noticing then they started to turn and notice he was steadily taking all the thugs in the back out

"It's his dark skinned friend he was talking about get him!" yelled someone from the crowd

Robin and Kaldur surged ahead beating people out of their way. Conner smile and pounded his way through saying something about 'no one hits him and gets away with it, even if it's another dimension him'. Artemis and Roy not wanting to hurt their team mates from behind climbed up to the roof and began shooting down. Wally zipped around hitting people from behind and taking any weapons away from the people that had them. Zatanna and Anna not having much to do just sat back and enjoyed watching an enraged Agni and Conner pound their way through the crowd of thugs to reach Connie.

Agni still had his punch blades out was steadily making his way to Connie, mostly because when the thugs saw a dark skinned, pointy eared, enraged person with large punch blades coming at them they tended to turn and run for their lives.

Agni finally reached Connie at the same time Conner did. Conner went for the person holding Connie and Agni went for Connie's attackers

Agni walked up to him in till the thug had his back against the wall. The thug tried to fight Agni off with his fist but Agni just knocked the bows aside. Agni swung a right hook taking the guy in the face. "No one!" he sucker punched him "Hurts!" he uppercut him "My!" he kicked him as hard as he could in the groin "Friends." He finished by bashing the man over the head. He turned back to Connie who was standing and had retrieved his hammer and shield.

"'Ey dark elf, Did ya miss me?" Connie shouted cheerfully

"I can't say I didn't. how's everything going."

"Ahh ya know kickin ass here drinkin dere, everythin goin well. Did ya bring me a pint of something real? They drink stuff like horse piss 'ere."

Agni smiled at the dwarfs words. "Yes I did and you can get it later."

All the thugs were down and the team regrouped

Connie and Conner locked eyes and stared at each other for a few seconds

"Well, I'm defiantly a good lookin lad." Connie said confidently

"Uh thanks?" said Conner

"Now let's go get that pint." Connie said "Is dat Richie and Anna?"

"The one and only!" said Richie running over and hugging the dwarf (even though he had to bend down a bit.)

"Anna! How about a hug for an old pal?"

Anna crinkled her nose "Not in till you've had a bath? When's the last time you washed yourself?"

"I told ye a thousand, thousand times DWARVES DON'T TAKE BATH! WE DRINK ALE AN' MEAD AN' ALL THAT GOOD STUFF."

**Wow longest chapter over 5,000 words…**

**Now go review and tell me how you liked it!**

**I hoped you enjoyed it**

**More tomorrow or the day after that depending **

_**SorifTheHunter**_


	16. Chapter 16 Going Shopping

**Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own Young Justice; all rights go to their respective owners. I only own the Rangers and the plot**

**Remember to Review**

Connie looked around at the rest of the team. "I hate humans." He said glaring at the thugs on the floor. Then he looked at the Team "But your okay I'm guessin your dis dimensions Rangers. Am I right?"

"We're called Young Justice." Said Roy

"We should go if we're done here." Said Kaldur

Connie nodded his head, "How about a drink? On me."

"No, their to young to drink." said Agni

"Ahh you're just a spoil sport."

"Shut dwarf or I'll shut you." Said Agni

Connie imitated Agni as he followed them out into the street.

"I'll take the Rangers by horse; everyone else can go by Bio-ship, those things with wheels or join us."

"I would like to join you." Said Zatanna

Agni nodded his head and pulled out his whistle before he blew he asked "Anyone else?"

Everyone else shook their head

Agni gave the whistle a sharp blow and 5 horses appeared in front of them.

"NO! I am not getting onto those things!" said Connie

Agni smiled at him. "You scawed of big howses? Awww want me to bring you a baby pony?" said Agni

Connie glared at him "Am not scared of dem I just don't like the things. I'll in the Bio-ship thingy."

Agni sneezed "Wuss"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are,"

Richie started laughing "There they go."

"AM NOT!"

"Prove me wrong." Said Agni beginning to laugh as well.

"I don't wanna!"

"Do they always argue this much?" Conner asked Richie who was leaning on him to keep balance.

"This is nothing." Said Richie between gasps

Anna rolled her eyes. "Will you two stop acing like children."

"'e stared it!" proclaimed Connie

"Yeah I did watcha going to do about it?" said Agni stopping down onto one knee so they'll be face-to-face.

"I'll chop yer knees of!"

Agni smiled slyly "Touché. I'll stop… but do you still want the pony?"

"Agni!" scolded Anna glaring at Robin who was also now laughing.

**The next morning.**

Zatanna to Agni's room and opened the door. He was only wearing a simple scale vest and his boots with the jeans and gloves she gave him and only his bow and quiver was his shoulder.

"Ready to go?" she asked

"Sure I dressed as casually as I could." He said with a smile.

"We don't were clothes like that in this dimension."

"But what happens if suddenly we get raided by- oh…"

"Exactly, now put the clothes I gave you yesterday back on."

Agni tossed his bow onto his bed and took the armor off. "Now where did I put that shirt thing." Agni opened the closet and pulled it out. "Do I have to? Isn't they some kind of vest I could wear?"

"And the purple skin?"

"It only looks purple under light."

"White hair?"

"We can get dye for that today." Said Agni glumly putting the hoodie on.

"Sure we can dye your hair black."

"Dark blue. Many dark elves have dark blue hair."

Zatanna grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

She continued holding his hand in till they came across Conner and M'gann in the front room. She hastily let go and looked down nervously.

"Going shopping?" inquired M'gann cheerfully

"She wouldn't let me wear my Dragon scale vest! Do you want to know what I went through to get it?"

"What did you have to do?" asked Roy coming in with Connie and Richie

"WE killed the damn thing." Said Connie, he had his shield and hammer slung onto his back

"And it almost killed him." Said Richie

"Why would anyone need a dragon scale vest?" asked Zatanna

"I never understood that either" Anna said walking in as well with Robin and Artemis

"I told you its almost impenetrable and 100% fire proof." Said Agni

"And I remember have to cut you out of the armor you were wearing at the time and treat you burn wounds and gashed you had across your whole body." She looked at everyone from the Team who were staring at her in surprise "What? I'm the cleric."

"That explains a lot." Said Zatanna

"Why can't I bring my bow?" complained Agni

"People don't walk around with weapons like that in the street, particularly during the daytime." Said Robin

"How many weapons do you have on you right now?" asked Artemis

Agni frowned solemnly "Not enough."

"What's that? 5?" said Robin jokingly

Richie and Connie began to laugh but sobered up realizing he was serious

"He has that many on his bracers alone, that I bet he has on under that uncomfortable looking shirt

Agni rolled his eye "Do I look stupid? What if I get attacked by bandit?"

"There are no bandits here." Conner said "Well… not really."

"G-ds yer lives must be boring." Said Connie

"Not really…" said Artemis

"We better get going." Said Zatanna

"Taking him shopping?" asked Dick

"Yes, she says I need to start wearing 'normal' clothes, which I do!"

"Not normal to here." Said M'gann

Agni followed Zatanna out dropping a pistol from somewhere none could see. He went to pick it up but Robin kicked it away before he could. They waited for them to leave before they said anything.

"Their defiantly dating." Said M'gann

"Their not." Said Richie

"How'd yer know?" scoffed Connie

"He would have told me." Richie retorted.

"But he like her and a lot." Said Anna "and I know I've known him for almost a hundred years."

"Doesn't that make it a little weird?" said Robin

Anna shook her head. "He might have lived 205 years but I did the math he's only 15 in body and mentally… maybe 13 mentally she said."

Richie and Robin laughed to her joke. And Richie said "How old am I?"

"About thirteen I'd say."

Before they left Zatanna walked up to Agni and removed the dagger in his boot

"I haven't gone anywhere without out that in 200 years!" he protested trying to fight her off

"Well now you're going to break that."

"I sleep with that dagger! Please let me at least take that!"

"Fine but if you take it out on someone I'll turn you into a cow."

"Have you been hanging out with Anna lately?" Agni said suspiciously

They left the cave and walked into Happy Harbor.

They walked through the streets toward the mall. Agni stared in wonder at the technology; he had seen motorcars, in the dwarven cities, but not this kind of stuff. He stared at people cell phones in awe.

"I got to bring some of those back." He said to Zatanna (who was once again holding his hand."

"Won't work, you need satellites and electricity to charge them.

"Then I better start reading up."

Zatanna chuckled and entered the mall with him. Agni stared in marvel at all the electric signs.

"On second thought I'll just bring some books back with me as well."

They wandered around for a while Zatanna showing him different shops and stands. Agni wanted to trade coins n for human money so they entered gold smith.

"I'll do the talking." Said Zatanna

"No I will." He countered

The man at the counter welcomed them and Agni stepped up.

"Greetings, good sir. Would by any chance be willing to buy some of these of me?" Agni said holding out a handful of golden and silver coins.

The man eyed Agni suspiciously "Where'd you get those?"

"I earned them." Agni said truthfully

The man eyed Agni some more. "You're another one of those freaks aren't you?"

Agni's smiled faded. "Did you just call me a freak?" Agni said lowering his voice intimidatingly

The man gulped when he saw under Agni's hood and backed up "I didn't mean freak I meant elf. I one of your friends came through here a few weeks ago."

Agni slipped his hood off. "What was his name?"

"It was a girl called herself Arty. She took a boat to New York." The man said calming himself

Agni nodded his head in appreciation "Now how about giving me some… er… whatever it is you humans use as currency."

The man took the coins and weighed them. He handed a thick wad of cash "This is the price of the coins both gold and silver. They're called dollars. They have the amount their worth written on them."

Agni thanked the man "If you see anyone else who is not human come through here tell them that Blackranger is looking for them."

The man nodded

Agni looked over to Zatanna who was admiring a necklace in the display case.

"How much is that?" Agni whispered to him.

"I'd give it to you for 15 gold coins."

"10 gold coins."

"It's a diamond set in a golden hold on a silver chain." The man hissed

"12 and I promise to come back."

"Say 13 and you got yourself a deal." The man said with a smile

Agni looked at him then to Zatanna He handed over 13 golden coins and a silver one, 'for his troubles'

"Ready Zatanna?" said Agni walking towards the door.

Zatanna looked up and nodded; she gave the necklace on last look and walked out. Agni turned around quickly and mouthed that he'd be back later to pick it up, he slipped his hood back on and followed her out.

Zatanna made a beeline toward the shoes section and Agni just obediently followed her. She said she was going to go try them on real quick and to wait outside so Agni went up to a bench and sat down next to a bunch of other guys who seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Made you wait too?" one of them commented to Agni as he sat down.

"Yep. How long do they usually take?"

"They looked at Agni in surprise.

"A long while." Said one

"What is she your first girlfriend?"

"Not my girl friend." Agni said

"How could you miss out on something like that?" said a particularly big one "What are you gay?"

Agni cocked his head, "Did you just call me a homosexual?"

"No I asked if you were one, idiot."

Agni sighed and ignored him.

"Guess that means yes." The big guy said

"It sounds like your talking from experience." Agni said turning to him

The big guy stood up and went in front of Agni. Agni stood up and grinned. "Got something you wanna say tough guy?"

"Did you just call me gay?" he said puffing out his chest

"No I sad you seemed to be talking from experience, idiot." Agni said imitating his voice

The big guy grabbed Agni jacket and leaned forward "Think yourself tough enough to fight me?"

Agni was about to take out a dagger but he heard someone call him

"Agni? Who's this you're talking to?" Zatanna asked walking up with a shopping bag.

The guy let go of Agni and turned around "Oh my names Bob we were just talking, you know guy stuff."

"Ahh , well Agni let's go get some more stuff."

Bob stepped in front of her. "Hey I heard you don't have a boyfriend how about going to catch a movie with me sometime?"

Agni kneed him in the stomach gently pushed him out of the way (and by that he pushed the guy 3 feet away without trying)

No thank you I'm fine." Zatanna said.

Agni rolled his eyes and took her bag and walked with her to another clothing shop.

"I want to get you a few shirts and pants." Zatanna said walking over to a rack.

"Uh, okay. What did you buy?"

"A pair of really cute high heel shoes."

Agni looked around "If I asked where there is a weapon shop what are you going to do to me?"

"Probably kick you in the shin."

Agni went to the other side of the rack and asked "Where can I but some damn weapons?"

She kicked him through the rack

Agni bent over and rubbed his shin "I didn't anticipate that." He said to himself. He looked at the shirts in front of him and picked up an orange jump suit "How about this?" he asked holding it up

"Doesn't match your skin. And why would any one want to where kill-me-ranger? She said barely looking up

Agni held it up to his skin and shuddered and put it back. He picked up a dark blue shirt with a collar and held it up. "This looks good."

She eyed it and nodded and help up a pair of black pants, she threw them at him and moved to the next rack. Agni caught it and followed her.

A few minutes later after paying for his stuff (and without her noticing hers too) they went to get something to eat. They sat down with milkshakes and didn't say much.

"How come you didn't tell that guy you were my boyfriend?" she asked him

Agni looked up sensing the danger in his next answer.

"Answer me truthfully." She said

"Well… I'm not and I barely even know what the word means I had to make Robin explain it to me."

Zatanna smirk "When you think of me what do you think of me as?"

Agni thought about it for a minute "As a very close friend, the closest friend I have here.

"Is that the truth?" she said moving her milkshake aside and looking at him

"Am I a good liar? Even though we might have kissed… look I'm not very good when it comes to people can you give me a break?"

"Would you like to be more than friends?"

Agni looked into her eyes "Yes."

Zatanna leaned forward and kissed on the cheek him. "Maybe it will happen someday."

Agni smiled

A few hours later and many more bags later they were in front of a hunting store.

"You do know exactly what I'm going to say." Zatanna said.

"No I don't and even if I did it is very possible that I would become suddenly deaf."

"But, we have a lot of bags you don't want to go in there with all of them."

Agni smiled and pulled his Bag of holding; he put all the bags into it and replaced it on his belt. He turned and smiled widely at Zatanna, she sighed.

"Okay fine, but we're not staying for long." She said

Agni walked in and started to walk up and down aisles. He walked up to a large hunting knife with an 8-inch blade. He picked it up and ran his finger along it.

A worker came up to him. "Would you two need any help?"

Agni looked up at him. "Yeah where are you **real** knives?"

The man raised an eyebrow "That is one of the best?"

Agni stared at it surprised "This? It's unbalanced, it's made out of bad metal and its handle is poorly made."

"You a professional or something? Most people don't realize that."

Agni slipped his hand to his belt and pulled out one of his fighting knives. "This is a knife, what's there is a child's toy."

"He's been doing this his whole life." Zatanna put in from behind him.

He took them to the counter and brought out a box with a large knife in it. Agni pickled it up and swung it deftly and few times in front of him.

"How much?" Agni inquired

"It's 250 but I'll have to see your I.D."

Agni's face didn't move "Sure but 'm going to keep looking around, he said going to an aisle that said 'Hunting Bows on it.

"What is I.D.?" he asked Zatanna out of the corner of his mouth, staring intently at the bows.

"Identification." she said. She handed a small card that had his name on it with his picture that had his hair dyed black.

"Magic?" he asked pocketing it.

"Yes. I thought you may need it so I bought it last night and had Robin make sure you'll be in the database."

"How did you get my last name?"

"Richie."

"Thought so…"

Agni picked a box that had a bow that resembled Artemis's one. He slung it under his shoulder and grabbed a package of arrows. He walked up to the counter and handed him the I.D. card.

They walked out with the bow and knife in Agni's Bag of holding.

They left the mall and started walking home, it was already late afternoon. They passed a public bathroom so Zatanna excused herself and Agni stood out side and waited.

The guy named Bob turned around a corner with 4 other guys.

"Oh look who we have here? The tough guy, who had a girl keep him from getting an ass kicking."

Agni chuckled "You mean she kept you from getting an ass kicking?"

Bob and his friend laughed. "Hear him?" Bob said to his cronies "Thinks he's a tough guy."

Bob swung his fist at Agni.

Agni grabbed his arm and swung him around and kicked him in the ass.

"Oh looked I did it literally." Agni said

Bob turn back around swinging his fist at Agni driving him backwards. Agni ducked, blocked and parried. Agni felt himself bump into something. He turned around and was grabbed by on of Bob's friends. Agni smiled and lifted his lifted his knee and spud the bully around to meet Bob's punch. Agni almost took his blades out but decided not to. He punched Bob in the face and pushed him to the ground to deal with his other friends. When he did he returned to Bob and picked him up.

"Now was there something you wanted to tell me?" Agni said.

Bob glared at him and didn't say a word

Agni smiled and backhanded him across the face leaving a streak of blood on his cheek "I'm waiting. I can do this all night, I've beaten up things tat would eat you, literally eat you." Agni raised his hand again

Bob shrieked "I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"For anything and everything I did! Just please stop hitting me."

Agni dropped him and kicked him in the gut knocking him over. "Coward. Can't even get ass kicked with dignity."

And Zatanna came out.

"Agni! What did you do?"

"I got jumped and I 'kicked his ass' as he out it quite literally." Agni picked up Bob "Now tell my friend what you did or else I'll beat you some more."

Bob looked up "I was waiting for him to mug him. Please that what I was here to do, just don't hurt me any more."

Agni pulled back his fist and knocked him out. "I learned that from Batman."

Zatanna shook her head in disbelief "You took down 5 guys triple your size without using and acrobatics, magic or weapons?"

Agni laughed "Now what made you think that? I told you I'm always armed."

"What did you use?"

Agni took off his glove and removed a pair of mythril knuckles.

"How did I not feel those when I was holding your hand?"

"Contingency spell, I set it at home so if I get into a fight there would conjure themselves under my glove." Agni said "Can I say I told you so?"

Zatanna walked up to kick him in the shins again but he was ready and lifter his foot so she kicked the bottom of it. "Nuh uh uh. You can't use the same attack on me twice."

Zatanna smiled and grabbed his hand. "Let's go I'm tired."

Agni smiled back and walked with her. "Did you get the hair dye?"

"Oh no I forgot." Zatanna said

"Then I'll go back and get it."

"Are you sure?" Zatanna said uncertainly

"Yeah it'll be no problem I assure you it'll only take me only a few minutes." Agni said

"Okay… but don't hurt anyone on the way."

Agni ran back into the mall and back to the gold smith. He entered the shop and found the man sitting at the counter.

"Ahh you're back I took the liberty of wrapping it as present for you."

Agni took it. "Thank you. Could you help me with one more thing?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Where can I get hair dye?"

The man showed him where and how to get it and Agni was back at Zatanna in 5 minutes.

"Got it." He said striding up.

"What color?"

"A really dark blue, it looks almost black."

They got back to the cave a few minutes later and found everyone waiting for them.

"How was it?" asked M'gann as soon as they got in.

"Dude are you okay? Do you need me a soda or something?" asked Wally pouncing on him.

"What did you get?" asked Connie "Bring me anything ter drink? They only got fruit juice in this darned place."

"How many people did he try to beat up?" asked Anna

"Did you buy any weapons?" demanded Richie

"Did anyone notice you?" inquired Robin

"What took you so long?" grumbled Conner

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" asked Kaldur

Agni and Zatanna just stared at them.

"ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!" yelled Agni

Everyone instantly silenced

"We had a good time." Said Zatanna

"By the gods my shin hurts and I don't know what a soda is." Agni continued "No we didn't buy you any alcohol."

"He only beat up 5 who were trying to mug him." Zatanna said

"Did he say I told you so?" asked Richie

"No, not really." Zatanna said

Anna gasped "He never passes up an opportunity to do that."

"I bought myself a bow and knife." Agni said yawning.

"Turned out the gold smith knew where Arty was and who he was." Zatanna said looking at the clock

"She bought a lot of stuff." Agni said.

"And you're still okay?" Wally said

"Yes."

"Where is all the stuff?" asked M'gann

Agni took off his Bag of holding and jingled it.

"We enjoyed ourselves a lot, at least I did."

"I did too." Agni put it before anyone could take in what she said.

When they finally got away from the Team they went into Agni's room and opened his bag.

"Let me see… this is yours, and this is to and this and this. This seems to be mine and this is yours and that's mine….." said Agni

That went on for several minutes.

"Would you like me to help you carry this up to your room?" he asked when it was all divided up

"Sure." Zatanna said with a smile.

He walked her to her room carrying her bags for her.

"I want you to know I really enjoyed the day with you." He commented

"I did too. We should to it again sometime."

"Do you really mean that?" Agni asked

Zatanna stopped and turned around looking him I the eye. "Of course I do why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm you know… me."

They reached her door and she opened it. Agni handed her, her bags

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked taking the bags from him

"Uh nothing, forget I said anything."

She smiled at him. "I'll see you later I got to put all this stuff away."

"Ya, okay. Bye." He stammered.

He walked back to his room and began putting his stuff away. She told him how it goes in a closet so he knew what he was doing. After he was finished he threw his new bow and knife on his table and collapsed on is bed, lowered his mental defenses and sunk into his thoughts

_What I the abysses name is happening to me? I'm feeling something I've never felt before._

_ It's call love Agni _said a voice in his head

_I knew you would be waiting for me to lower my mental defenses._

_You love her and that's your problem you've spent your whole life fighting a war and have never had a true friend._

_ I've had true friends_ argued Agni _what are Richie and Connie?_

_ You know what I mean. You never found someone you like and likes you back, you have never had time for it._

_ That's not true!_

_ You're right I feel rejection in you… you **have **felt this way before but you have hidden away the memories with all the other bad ones you have._

_ Anyone could have figured that out M'gann._

_ You underestimate your worth Agni._

_ I know how much I'm worth._

_ You know what I mean._

_ Do you bother her as well?_

_ Am I bothering you?_

_ No it's just I'm very perplexed, confused, puzzle, and baffled!_

_ Would you like to tell me why?_

_ Why do you want to know?_

_ You know Agni I want to help you. I can feel what you're felling right now._

_ Fine. A long while ago there was a girl I liked not as much as Zatanna but still liked her. And she went out with me a few time and we became close friends but one day she betrayed me to Abaddon and let me know that she was just using me._

_ Zatanna would never do that to you._

_ I know I just can't help but feel uncertain. I'm going to go meditate and clear my mind_

_ You can't always run from your feelings Agni go talk to her._

Agni raised his mental defense and sat down on the floor he pinched his thumb and index finger on both hands and put them through each other, to represent the spiritual and material worlds and brought the rest of his fingers together making a triangle. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

**Be sure to leave me a review**


	17. Chapter 17 Agni's Memories

**Note: I enjoy reading your reviews so please review every chapter and tell me what you think of it and any suggestions you may want to give me.**

**Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own Young Justice; all rights go to their respective owners. I only own the Rangers and the plot**

Connie prodded Agni with his hammer.

"How long he been 'ere like dat?"

Richie shrugged "I saw him last night when he got back and I found him here a few hours ago."

"Did ye try getting him up?" asked Anna

It was 11:08 AM in the cave most the team was standing around Agni (in his room) who was still in his meditation stance.

Robin and Richie sniggered "Yes we did for a whole hour." Said Richie

"How?"

"Well we used uh… water balloons…" Robin said shamefacedly

Artemis rubbed her hand against him and pulled it back. "He's burning hot."

"The water boiled and turned into steam almost instantly after it came into contact with his skin." Said Robin

They stared at him

"I don't believe it! I want to see it with my own eye!" Connie said

Richie turned to get another water balloon but halted when he saw Anna glaring at him.

"Did you try scaring him?" asked Zatanna

"How would we do that?" Richie said

"Shouting in his ear." Connie said biting back laughter

"And get stabbed?" Richie retorted

"M'gann, can you acces his thoughts?" Kaldur asked

M'gann looked at Agni "Possibly it depends… if his mental guards are up there is no way I could and even if there not I'm not sure he would like me entering his head."

"We don't have any other choices do we?" said Robin

"Uh yer may not wantin to be standin in front of 'im right at dis moment." Conni said e pointing at Agni ruby around his neck which was emitting an extremely bright light.

"Whatever it is going on in his head it's really making him angry." Robin said backing away

"I'll try to see if his defenses are up." M'gann said. Her eyes glowed white for a second before returning to normal. "There down and he seems perfectly fine. I'm going to try to find where he is in there."

"How long is dis goin ta take?" asked Connie

"It really depends on where he is, and if I can find his conscious in there."

"What do you mean by 'conscious?" asked Robin

"I mean him, his spirit; he may not really be in there…"

Anna was looking through a book behind them. "Or he could be sleeping."

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"It says here in this book that 'Drow Elves do not sleep like humans and regular elves do, they go into a meditave state.' So it could be he's just sleeping."

"But he's burning like he's sitting in a fire and for how long has he been like this for?" asked Artemis

"He said he was going to meditate yesterday after you two got home from the mall." Said M'gann to Zatanna

"So it's been like 16 hours…" said Robin

"Has anyone ever even seen him sleep?" said Artemis

"It says here they only need to sleep for approximately 4 hours ever few days." Said Anna not looking up from her book

"Then M'g'nn should be goin in and finding out what in der abysses is wrong with da elf!" Connie said "And if 'es got a problem 'e can come and take it up me." He finished by banging his shield and hammer together.

"Should I start digging the grave?" Richie said with a laugh

Connie scowled at him from behind his bushy eyebrows and short beard "How about me come and take ye down a foot so yer my size, eh?"

Richie pointed a finger at him and a bolt came out hitting Connie in the chest. Connie froze in place.

"Richie!" scolded Anna

"What did he do?" Robin asked poking the dwarf

"Paralyzed him, I'm going to tell Master Bruce you have been miss using you magic powers." Said Anna

Richie shrugged "And I'll get yelled at then go for a drink with the person I just stunned, so?"

Anna rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"Is it always like this for you?" Zatanna asked

"Just wait in till Arty and Wallace are here." Anna said with a sigh

"I'm going to try to enter his mind; I'm going to need to concentrate hard so everyone please settle down."

Everyone went silent and watched as her eyes went white and she stood very still. The only movement in the room for many seconds was Agni and M'gann breathing.

M'gann looked around. She was on a large balcony; she looked around, looking for a familiar site or face. She noticed a few people on the far side of it looking out she moved closer to them.

"I know you want to know how your parents died Agni but it is not safe to tell you." Said a person dressed in black. He was wearing all black a lot like Agni… and Batman. He had a leather helmet covering the top of his face and head. M'gann couldn't see his clothes because he had his cloak completely covering his body

"Why? Just tell me WHY Master Bruce!" Agni said, it was defiantly Agni, just a bit younger a little shorter and less muscular but the same Agni wearing a dozen obvious weapons and most likely another dozen concealed ones.

Suddenly the man disappeared and reappeared in a shadow behind her. She looked up and she saw Richie was leaning off the top of the roof looking down on them. Agni also disappeared but almost instantly reappeared holding Richie who was grinning wolfishly at the man who now reappeared in Agni's shadow.

"Richie didn't I tell you to stay inside?" Master Bruce said

"Oh you were talking to me? I didn't know." Richie said

Batman smacked him launching him across the balcony "May that let you remember in the future!"

Richie got up rubbing his arm but still smiling "IF you don't tell him I will, Master Bruce." Richie said

Master Bruce glared at him but Richie shrugged it off "It's time he knows."

Agni was staring at Bruce waiting for the truth.

Master Bruce sighed "I only told you part of what happened. Your parents were captured in the goblin and troll raid… They were taken to the Ogre Mage's hideout, tortured and killed." He said

Smoke began to pour off Agni's body

"And you never told me? All the time he was imprisoned and I could have had my revenge and you mislead me? All the time I had him at my mercy?"

"This is the reason I didn't tell you! Revenge is not everything." Master Bruce said taking a few steps back

"Uh Agni are you okay?" asked Richie

Fire began forming along Agni's body scorching the ground.

"You told me they were killed defending a town!" Agni said his eyes turning red. "YOU LIED TO ME!" Agni screamed fire erupting around him burning the ground and the walls.

M'gann duck before remembering that it was only a memory, she stood back up watching Bruce jump over the railings and Richie get caught by the blast.

The fire settled and Richie was laying on the ground with his armor burnt away and his skin black.

Everything began to fade away in till she was standing in total darkness then another memory began to form.

Richie was laying in a bed with the whole right side of his body bandaged. Agni was in a chair next to him in new armor with his face in his hands, sobbing.

"Richie beg you please don't die, if you don't I swear I will never use this power again I beg you don't die on my hands."

The memory faded with his Agni in the chair begging Richie.

M'gann suddenly found herself in a room that had punching bags and other training equipment hanging around it, Agni was in the middle of it punching a bag with all his might.

"Says I'm not good enough well I'll show them." He muttered under his breath not noticing his hands smoking

M'gann clanked out side there on a mounted right next to the castle she was in on the last memory.

"I'm stronger than all of them put together why couldn't I go? Why?" yelled Agni wings of fire exploded from his back swishing through the room. Agni stared into the mirror in fear. He slowly felt himself rise from the floor.

Again the memory faded.

She was now in a battle. The sky was dark rain was pouring down. There were screams and shouts coming from everywhere. She could see Agni with his bow was shooting arrows. Next to him there were Richie and female dark elf were plowing there way through. Behind them came the rest of the Rangers each using their preferred weapon, she saw herself shape-shifting into different animals. Agni had his ruby now around his neck. He was shooting regular arrows not his arcane one like she'd seen him do. Agni and the Rangers reached the castle wall. Agni and the other dark elf levitated up and ran down the wall towards the gate. Anna herself and Richie were running down the other way towards another gate. She saw Connie and many other dwarfs pound away at the wall with hammers and their bare hands. They broke through the wall and the gates were blown away. The attacking army surged through the walls into the castle. She focused on Agni who was fighting his way through with daggers running at the Ogre Mage but the Ogre teleported away before Agni could catch him.

Now she was standing in the middle of a bustling marketplace in the shade of a large building. She saw Agni run by he was in his usual cloak and he was running to catch up with the female dark elf she was looking at an alchemist shop.

"Hey Iivdril wait up! Iivdril!" he called

The elf turned around and smiled at him. "What is it Agni? Don't tell me we have another quest already."

"I it's just er… I was wondering if you want to do something like maybe go for a hike or hunting?" he said

Iivdril's smile faded "Oh I can't I was going to go with Abaddon to this dungeon he says he found with a map. You could come with us." She said "Oh look there he is over there. Abaddon! Come here!"

A handsome boy looking around 15 or 16 years old walked up. He had a large 2-handed sword on his back and was wearing orange brown clothes.

"Hey Iivdril! Hi Agni! How are you two today?" he said cheerfully

"I'm fine. I wanted to know if you mind Agni comes along with us to find that dungeon you were talking about."

Abaddon was taken back slightly. "Of course he can why would you even ask? It's like asking Connie if he wants a tankard of mead. Agni you're welcome to come with us whenever you want, we can use someone of your skills. I heard this dungeon is full of gold and weapons."

Agni smiled and followed Abaddon into a building chatting gallantly with him.

Everything faded into nothing. M'gann waited for something else to appear. She looked around behind her there was suddenly a light forest with Agni sitting under a tree.

"Hello M'gann.' Agni said. He wasn't wearing his normal armor. He was just wearing a vest with his bracers and leather pants.

"How are you talking to me?" M'gann asked

"You're in my mind, and you were watching the memories I was going over."

"You decided to uncover your memories?"

"Yes I have. There were several things I was trying to understand."

"Like what?"

"Where my powers came from."

"Did you find it out?"

"No I think you saw my first memory of me using my powers… when I almost killed Richie."

"You can't remember anything before that?"

"I can. It's the first one of me using my powers."

"What's your first memory?"

"I remember darkness then light then someone hit me." Agni said jokingly

M'gann laughed "You're joking right?"

"Of course I am. Come sit with me."

"How did you mental defenses go down?"

"When I tried to get into some of my covered memories I must have stopped concentrating on my defenses."

"What do you mean?"

Agni sighed. "My mental defenses only stay up as long as I'm concentrating on it. So I have to concentrate slightly on it all the time."

"So you have to mentally multitask?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Do you know how long you have been meditating?"

Agni thought about it "A hour maybe 2?"

"Over 16 hours…" M'gann said.

"Then I guest we should go back then. I'll bring you back later if you want."

"Sure meet you back in the Cave."

Agni opened his eyes.

Connie, Richie, Robin and Wally were playing cards. Roy and Kaldur were talking about their fighting techniques. Anna and Zatanna were playing with their wands. And M'gann was looking at him.

"WHAT IS EVERYONE DOING IN MY ROOM?" Agni yelled

"'Ey Agni we borrowed a bottle o' wine from yer port'ble 'ole."

"How did you get?" Agni yelled

"We um took it…" said Richie slowly inching towards the door.

"I think we should run now." Robin said.

They ran for it with Agni behind them. "I'm going to kill you three!" shouted Agni behind them.

**Remember to review I enjoy reading them.**


	18. Chapter 18 Awesome Penthouse!

**Note: I enjoy reading your reviews so please review every chapter and tell me what you think of it and any constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own Young Justice; all rights go to their respective owners. I only own the Rangers and the plot**

Agni nodded his head. "I understand we will set out at once." He said to Batman

It was the day after his meditation incident and he was in a mission briefing with Batman. There were to set out to N.Y.C to investigate several gangs that have suddenly been found dead or injured and follow any leads of the Rangers being there, for several rumors say that Arty may be there.

"And you will be completely under cover. I have rented an apartment for all of you to stay in and matters of food and utilities will be taken care of."

"I will go tell the team right away." Agni said bowing his way out.

"And stop doing that." Batman called after him.

Agni walked into front room where everyone was waiting.

"So where are we going now?" asked Conner

"We are going to New York and we will be staying there for possibly a long time. We will be setting out in 2 hours everyone bring essentials, clothes and weapons. This mission is optional if you prefer to not join me you do not have to."

Everyone nodded and set off. Agni walked towards his room and found Zatanna about to enter hers.

"Hey Zatanna could I speak with you for a moment?" he called out to her.

Zatanna turned around and walked over to him. "Sure, what's up?"

Agni looked at the ceiling "Uh the ceiling is…"

Zatanna laughed "It's a way of greeting people in this dimension."

Agni made a mental note and continued speaking "I wanted to know if you're okay with this mission you seem a little distant."

"I'm fine. It's just that's were I grew up and I haven't been there for several months." She said with a sigh.

"I understand your problem. I miss Shalkwood, it is where I grew up and spent a lot of my time over the years."

Zatanna smiled sadly "I will get to show you around a lot while we are there."

Agni nodded his head, "I'm looking forward to it." He said "I'll see you in the main hall when we are ready to go." He pulled out a small bag from his pocket. "Here is the Bag of holding I said I was going to give you."

"Thank you! I'll see you then." Zatanna said entering her room.

Agni entered his room and opened his closet. He pulled out a black and blue dress shirt and tossed it onto his bed he pulled out a pair of fancy dress pants and stared at them with disgust in his eyes. He tossed then onto the bed as well.

He put the shirt on over his dragon armor and buttoned it up. When he was done he pulled his weapons from different spots around his room he tossed them into his Bag and portable hole. He picked up some more random clothes from his closet and stuffed then in. He walked over to his desk and pick up the hair dye. He mixed it with some water and applied it onto his hair. He looked at the box and said it takes a few hours to dry. He shook his head and murmured a spell, his hair began to dry, when is was completely dry he shook it out and looked at it in the mirror. He muttered another spell and his hair corn-rowed itself. He smiled at himself in the mirror and smiled. He slipped a cowboy hat on and looked at himself in the mirror.

"What would Master Bruce say if he saw me?" he asked himself

He walked into the front room of the cave and waited he was sitting in the shadows where he was barely seen.

He saw M'gann and Conner walk up and sat down. Agni came out of the shadows and sat down next to them.

"Where were you?" Conner asked

"Sitting in the shadows." Agni replied

"Why? There's no sun here." M'gann said

"The light hurts my eyes." Agni said

"Did you get sunglasses?" M'gann asked

Agni nodded and took a pair of shades out of his pocket and displayed them.

"Why aren't you wearing them?"

"I'm not near the sun." Agni said

"You don't have to be." M'gann said

"Then don't only work while in the sun?" Agni asked

"No they blocked out most light." M'gann said

Agni took out the sun glasses and put them on his face. "Yeah they do work."

Everyone came up in their own time wearing their civilian clothes.

They all walked to the Bio-ship and got in. M'gann pulled it out of the cave and flew in the direction of New York.

"Did Batman tell you where this apartment?" she asked

"Damn it, he didn't." Agni said

Robin presses his finger to his ear. "I got the coordinates." He said

M'gann nodded her head.

A little while later they descended into a parking lot. They all sauntered up to the place.

When they got in they all gasped in awe. They were in a gorgeous penthouse, with brown tan walls, large kitchen, spacious bedrooms and a large training room.

"Did we get the right address?" asked Robin.

"This is where we're supposed to stay?" Roy said

Agni looked around "Wow Batman really hooked us up."

Richie walked over to a table and picked up a note "There is a note here in standard. Should I read it?"

Everyone chorused a yes as a result Richie cleared his throat and said "'Team you will be staying in this penthouse that Batman has bought for this mission and any other future missions in N.Y.C. There is a map of the city for those who are not familiar with it and there is a controller that will signal the league if you need any help in the training room. This place will not repair or clean itself so take good care of it. Food and anything else needed: will be delivered by one of the league members. We will also be checking up on you from time to time. Enjoy your stay and remember you are on a under cover mission but still feel free to enjoy yourselves.

Yours truly,

Black Canary."

Richie looked at the back on the note and it showed whose rooms were whose.

"Great I'm sharing with Connie." He groaned and continued "Agni you sharing with Roy, Kaldur with Robin, Conner and Wally. It says the girls will decide within themselves… why?"

"Because we're girls." Said Anna.

Everyone one went of to their rooms.

Agni entered the room in was large and roomy even a closets for his weapons there were two large beds on each side and pictures of castles and other artwork. There were several bows hanging on the walls he took one down thinking it was for show and gave a tug on the string.

"Their real." Agni said putting it back up next to a quiver

"There are a few swords hanging around too, and their sharp." Roy replied

"Must be emergency weapons."

Agni began placing his weapons in the closet and his clothes in another, Roy did the same silently. When they were done they turned to look at each other.

"Rules?" asked Agni

"No touching each others stuff, I guess" Roy shrugged "No playing with the others arrows." He said with a small smile.

"Actually you can use my arrows when you want and you just have to ask to use any of my weapons." Agni said

"The arrow thing was a joke." Roy said with a face-palm.

"Ahh… Yeah now I get it… but for really if you need anything from my armory just tell me." Said Agni

They finished putting their stuff away and began to wander around the pent house. There were 4 bathrooms, two balconies, skylights, a hologram computer, a training room that was soundproof and reinforced and the living room had a large fireplace with swords hanging over it.

Everyone gathered in the living room and was sitting around the fire place.

"It's a nice place." Said M'gann

"All of these weapons are real." Roy said fingering a sword on the wall.

"Where is tha dam privy?" Connie said coming in.

"Which one?" asked Richie "There is three of them."

"Any privy what's it matter just tell me where tha damn privy is"

"Down the hall 4 door on the right." Said Robin snickering

Connie eyed him suspiciously. He tramped of and they heard a scream and he came racing back in. "There a **shower **in here?" he demanded

"Of course dwarf maybe you enjoy smell but everyone else doesn't." Agni said

Connie stared at Agni "I shower! In a creek or a damned river, not with them smelly thing ye call 'soap'" he shouted

Almost everyone face-palmed.

"So do we party first or go patrolling?" asked Wally

"We are not patrolling." Said Agni "We are going to walk around the streets and find out what we can from malls, alleys, bars etc… we are very soon."

"I'm going to go get ready than." interupted Wally.

"We can go in pairs, in groups or in teams. You guys can decide." Agni finished glaring at Wally

"I wanna go wi' Richie and Rob!" proclaimed Connie

"I would prefer to be near the docks so I may go alone." Kaldur said

Agni shook his head, "No going alone, we have to go in at least pairs." He said.

"Wanna come with me babe?" said Wally saddling up to Anna.

"Wally, seriously? You can see very clearly that she's is not into you." Robin said

Wally smirk and rolled his eyes "She so is… Right babe?"

Anna sighed "How should I put this? Um no I'm not."

**The upcoming chapter will be much longer…**


	19. Chapter 19 A Halfling?

**Note: I enjoy reading your reviews so please review every chapter and tell me what you think of it and any constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own Young Justice; all rights go to their respective owners. I only own the Rangers and the plot**

"Where do we start?" asked Robin

Agni raised his head and thought. "Turn on the news." He said pointing at the T.V.

Robin pressed a button on the remote and turned the T.V. onto the news.

"Reports have been that there is a serial killer on the loose. It is known that this mysterious person has been killing local gang members cackling with laughter. This character is said to be a little less than 4 feet tall with black hair…" The reporter trailed on but the Rangers stopped listening and stared at each other.

"Under 4 feet?" asked Richie

"With black hair." Agni said

"Laufin like one of dem loony sicopaths…" said Connie

"If that's not Arty… than nothing else is." Anna said

"What do you mean less than 4 feet tall?" demanded Artemis

Richie instantly dissapeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Robin looking around

"He can teleport between shadows." Anna said

"Answer my question!" Artemis yelled

Everyone looked at Agni who looked at Connie who suddenly became interested in the news and Anna who suddenly went deaf.

"It's because uh… um… Arty might be a… Halfling…"

"What the hell is that?" exploded Artemis

Agni flipped over the couch and duck. "She's going to blow!" he said jokingly.

"Isn't a Halfling like a hobbit or pretty much a short human?" Robin said

Agni peeped his head over the edge of the couch. "Yeah pretty much… I've had several great friends who were Halflings."

Artemis glared at them, "A halfing?" she asked

"Yep." Said Agni ducking again.

"And what did Connie say about me laughing like a psychopath?"

"I said nothing of dat sort." Connie proclaimed

"Arty happens to have a habit of laughing weirdly when she's killing people." Agni said from behind the couch.

"And she's homicidal." Richie said from a shadow somewhere

Artemis raised an eyebrow and shook her head in disbelief.

"We should really go start investigating." Robin said, he was now looking out the window over the city.

Agni nodded. "Okay everyone suit up, team up and move out."

Everyone ran around getting their stuff, getting dressed and pairing up. They all met back up in the living room wearing street clothes and concealed weapons.

"Each ranger must go with someone from your team." Agni said to Kaldur "We won't stand out to much that way and it will be easier for us."

Kaldur nodded his head. "I agree we should go in pairs and spread around the city as much as we can."

Agni nodded. "Robin go with Anna, Conner and Connie, Roy take Richie and keep him out of trouble. The rest may go as you please." Agni said

Everyone nodded and set of in different directions and different exits. Roy took Richie out the window, Connie and Conner took the stairs and Ana teleported Robin and herself out. Agni turned and looked at Artemis, Wally, Kaldur, M'gann and Zatanna.

"Kaldur go with M'gann stay near the water maybe take a trip of to that statue. Artemis goes with Wally and tries not to shove an arrow down his throat." Agni said

Artemis nodded and sighed before dragging Wally out.

Kaldur watched them go and said "Are you sure that is wise?"

Agni shook his head "Nope it was stupid but it's going to be really funny when they get back." He turned to Zatanna "You don't mind goig with me do you?" he said worriedly

"Of course not, I want to go with you." She said

"Are you sure? You can go with M'gann or Kaldur…" Agni said

"I said I want to go with you." Zatanna said rolling her eyes at him.

Kaldur coughed and they turned their attention back to him

"I will go now, stay in radio contact." He said and left with M'gann.

Agni and Zatanna left a few minutes later.

"Where should we go first?" asked Zatanna

"The latest attack I guess." Agni said "I think it said it was somewhere called 'downtown', I'm sure she'll still be somewhere around there or at least leave clues or tracks."

Zatanna nodded and they set off down the road following the map.

An hour later they were on an alley way. There crossed the yellow tape blocking it off and were stooped to the ground searching for clues.

"Robin and Anna have already been here they left foot prints and there is a string of Anna's hair." Agni said holding up an almost invisible piece of hair.

"What are we going to find that Robin wouldn't have?" Zatanna asked

"Many, many things." Agni said absently he was staring at the walls and the ground. He walked over to a splotch of blood on the ground; he noticed there were a few drops leading away. He followed them a few feet and found a stick shaped like an arrow pointing in a different direction.

"I knew she would leave some kind of clues in case we were looking for her." Agni said he looked at the sick it was pointing to a stop sign with another arrow pointing to the ground. There was an arrow head sticking through the ground pointing down another alley.

"What do you think it's pointing to?" Zatanna asked

"The Ranger Symbol… Ahh it's right here." Agni said brushing dirt off of a few lines in the dirt. "It's the Symbol and there are some runes under it."

"What do they say?" Zatanna asked

"It's in elvish so I'll have to translate it. It says 'If ye be reading these runes then ye must be a Ranger looking for me or whoever has been killing these worthless bandits. If so then you know that we're in a different dimension of some sort and that Abaddon is here… If you wish to find me, follow the riddle and find me.' Oh great I hate it when she does that."

"That is a very smart way of communicating with each other. What's the riddle?" Zatanna said gazing at the runes.

Agni wiped some dust off of more runes etched into the ground.

"Down the street and to the left

You will find something that's not the best

Follow it when it goes home

And go and stand next to the gnome

Under it you will find a clue

And if you deserve it, it will reward you

Follow the tracks

Onto other tracks

Then follow those tracks

To more tracks

If you wait in till midnight

Another sign will appear

And it will lead you to somewhere

And from there you will need to disappear

If you are able to find me

Then you must be an ally

If you are a enemy

Then you are waling into a trap."

Agni finished and looked up "I hate it when she does that." He said. "Contact the team tell them we found the first clue."

Zatanna nodded and spoke into her intercom "Robin said he thinks he might also have found something."

Agni nodded, stood up and brushed himself off. "Tell him we have a lot of work to do."

**Tomorrow for the 20 chapter I promise action and lots more.**


	20. Chapter 20 Meeting Abaddon and Arty

**Note: I enjoy reading your reviews so please review every chapter and tell me what you think of it and give me any constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own Young Justice; all rights go to their respective owners. I only own the Rangers and the plot**

"How do we know it's from her?" Artemis asked

Everyone was gathered in their training room in their penthouse discussing their options.

"It was written in elvish and it was written with the Ranger Symbol." Zatanna said

"Is it possible it was written by someone else?" Robin asked

"Well yes… it is possible for it to written by any one who is or once was a Ranger, like Abaddon or someone else." Agni said

"Who else were a Ranger and left?" Roy asked

"Well there was one other person who…left." Richie said looking nervously at Agni

Agni was looking at the ground sourly.

"Read the riddle again will ya?" Wally said

Richie cleared his voice

"Down the street and to the left

You will find something that's not the best

Follow it when it goes home

And go and stand next to the gnome

Under it you will find a clue

And if you deserve it, it will reward you

Follow the tracks

Onto other tracks

Then follow those tracks

To more tracks

If you wait in till midnight

Another sign will appear

And it will lead you to somewhere

And from there you will need to disappear

If you are able to find me

Then you must be an ally

If you are a enemy

Then you are walking into a trap."

"What does 'you will find something that's not the best Follow it when it goes home' mean?" Wally asked

"We'll have to find out. Me and Agni will go follow the clues. We'll call you if we find anything." Robin said motioning to Agni to follow him. Agni waved to everyone and followed Robin out. They walked down to where they found the Symbol and looked around.

"What's down this street?" Agni asked as they turned to walk down it

"A park I think." Robin said

They walked into the park and sat down on a bench

"What's the next part of the riddle?" Robin asked

"You will find something that's not the best. Follow it when it goes home." Agni read off of a piece of parchment.

"What is that supposed to mean." Robin asked

"We need to find something that's not the best, whatever that may be, and follow it home, however that may be."

Robin nodded and looked around "I'm going to check the other side of the park. Don't wander off to far, okay?"

"Sure I won't leave the park. I'll tell you if I find something." Agni said

"I won't be long." Robin said trotting off down the path

Agni looked around and stood up. He walked down to a pond and looked out over it. He watched the humans walk around and do their business.

"What would they do if they knew the impeding doom that is almost upon them?" he asked himself

He walked around the park watching everyone around him searching for the meaning of the clue. He was about to call Robin back when he heard him through his intercom.

"Agni, I think I found what we are looking for."

"Where are you?" Agni asked

"At the far side of the park, near the entrance."

Agni jogged over to the entrance and saw Robin leaning against the tree in front of the hotdog stand. As he came up Robin pointed at the hotdog stand.

Agni looked at it and back to him. "So what?" he asked

"Look at its name." Robin said

Agni glanced at it again. It said on it 'Worlds Best Hotdogs' Agni looked back at Robin and shook his head "Something that's not the best." He said

A grin crept across Robin face. "Then we will have to see if their really the best, won't we."

Agni grinned back "Yes, I think you may be right. We must try these um…" he glanced back at the stand "Hotdogs and see if they are as good as it says."

They began to walk towards it. Before they reached the stand Agni held Robin back

"What's a hotdog?" he asked

Robin looked at him stunned "You don't eat hotdogs in your dimension."

"I have never heard the name before. What's it made out of?"

A look of uncertainty crossed Robins face "It made out of… well… meat… and other stuff."

Agni nodded his head in acknowledgment "Sausages, that's what it sounds like to me."

"Exacly! It's sausages." Robin said

"I'll take a hotdog with mustard and ketchup" Robin said

Agni looked at Robin then the guy then the menu. He shrugged in design "I'll take what he said." Agni said handing him a 10 dollar bill.

Robin opened his mouth to protest against him paying but closed it when Agni glared at him.

"That was extremely close to the batglare" he said shuddering

"You pick up a few things when you live with Master Bruce for a hundred years." Agni said taking his hotdog from the vendor.

They went to sit down on a bench and took a bite out of their food. Robin continued chewing but Agni almost spat it out.

"What the hell is in this?" he demanded

"A hotdog, I already told you that."

"I know now why she said not the best or even close." Agni said dropping it into the trash can.

"Then I think we need to follow him home." Robin said.

Agni nodded "Then I guess we have some time waiting to be done." He said taking a seat in plain view

"So we just wait and follow him."

"Got any better ideas?" Agni said

Robin shook his head and took a seat next to him. A little while later he dozed off and Agni kept watch. A few hours later, after dark, the vendor packed up his stall and began to push it down the street. Agni shook Robin awake

"Dick, Dick wake up" he called

Dick instantly opened his eyes and popped up. Agni put a finger to his lips to silence him and jerked his head in the direction of the departing vendor. They followed the vendor down the street keeping a distance. They followed him for a few miles in till they reached a distant neighborhood. They watched him enter his house and they stood outside hidden in the shadows.

"What next?" Robin whispered

Agni took out the parchment and read from it. "We need to find a gnome…" he looked up at Robin in doubt "I thought there were only humans in this dimension."

"I think she meant that." Robin said pointing at a garden gnome across the street.

They walked up to it and tilted it over. Agni bent down and picked up a note that had more runes on it.

"More directions." Agni said

"What do they say?"

"It says to walk down the street and take right and stop at a 'fire hydrant' which I have no idea what that is."

"I do let's go."

They followed the directions that lead them to fire hydrant in the edge of the city.

"We need to find some sort of tracks." Agni said

"There are dog tacks over here." Robin said

"Then let's follow them."

They set off again down a street through an alley and they found the tracks stopped reaching train tracks.

"Now I understand what she meant follow the tracks onto other tracks." Robin said laughing "A smart set of wordplay

"Not really usually she does much better." Agni said glaring down the tracks "Well let's go."

Agni ran down the tracks with Robin in hot pursuit. A few miles later they tired and stopped to rest.

"We should have brought some kind of transportation." Robin said panting

"I could summon horses." Agni said trying to catch his breath

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Agni took out his whistle and blew into it. Two horses formed out of the air and stood in front of them. They hopped on and rode off down the tracks. An hour later they reached a place where they broke off into two.

"Which one do we follow?" Robin asked

"Neither, we follow those." Agni said pointing to a set of horse tracks

"Are you sure those aren't from us?"

"Yes those are from a pony. Arty doesn't ride anything else."

They walked down them and a few minutes later the reach a deserted plane with a wall running through it.

"Now we wait in till midnight." Agni said settling against the wall

"Should I call the Team in?"

"Nah, we'll call them when we actually find something. For all we know we're on a random goose chase."

Robin nodded and plopped himself down next to him. "So uh… how's everything going?" he asked

Agni smiled and twirled his hat around on his finger. "Everything's going fine. What is it you want to know?"

"Why do you think I want to know something?"

"I've been living with Richie for almost a hundred years I know you want to know something."

Robin grinned nervously "I just wanted to know… if… there is anything between you and Zatanna."

Agni smirked "I knew you were going to ask that." He sighed slightly "No… not really. We went on a few dates but not much."

Robin nodded "I uh wanted to know if a… you could give me advice on a…"

"Anna?" Agni said still smirking

"Yeah…" Robin said looking nervously at the ground.

"Well. What is it you wan to know?

"Well what is it she likes and um stuff like that"

"Well she likes you for starters."

"What?" Robin exclaimed

Agni nodded his head "Yeah she does."

"How do you know?"

Agni rolled his eyes "How many times must I tell you how old I am?"

"True, true."

"She wants to go out with you."

"She does?"

"Yep, you should ask her out."

"To where?"

"Try the market or a mall."

"Are you serious?"

Agni nodded his head and they fell silent for a few minutes. "What time is it?" he asked

"Almost twelve." Robin said

"Call the team, tell them to come as quick as they can."

Robin put his finger into his ear and spoke into his intercom. "Wally should be here in a minute, everyone else is going to be here in a second."

"How?"

There was a loud crack and a bright flash of light and everyone was standing in front them

"Like that." Robin said shielding his eye from the light.

"So what's up?" Wally said speeding up to them.

"We need to wait here in till midnight, and then some kind of sign is supposed to appear." Agni said

"How long in till then?" Roy asked

"Four minutes and approximately 47 seconds." Richie said.

"How can you tell?" Robin asked

Richie pointed at the moon

"You can tell by the second?" M'gann

"Just about."

"What kind of signs do you think are going to show?"

"Probly some of dat damn hocus pocus." Connie said

"What do we do after these signs appear?" Conner asked

"It says it will take us somewhere where we will need to disappear." Agni said reading the parchment

"What does she mean by we will need to disappear?" Kaldur asked

Agni shrugged "We'll find out soon enough."

They waited a few minutes looking around for some kind of sign.

Then Anna gasped

Everyone turned to her and she was pointing to the wall.

But there was nothing there… for the Team.

"Um there's nothing there Anna." Robin said staring at the wall

"That's brilliant" said Agni

"I don't see nothing wants dere?" Connie yelled trying to see what there were pointing at.

"I don't see anything." Conner said

Agni turned to Richie "You see it?" he asked him

"Yup, pretty smart isn't it?"

"What is it?" Roy asked

"Elf runes it genius!" exclaimed Anna

"Elf runes? What's that?" Robin asked

"It's a certain type of magical runes that can only be seen by the eye of an elf." Agni said "She wrote them without being able to see them and she must have enchanted then to only be shown to us at midnight."

"Well let's go we can follow them if you can see them." Zatanna said

They followed Richie and Anna who led the way. Agni mysteriously disappeared and no one noticed, everyone assumed he was behind them, when he unexpectedly was in front of them.

"Stop!" he ordered in a harsh whisper

Everyone halted and looked at him

"What is it Agni?" Kaldur asked

"We're running into a trap." He said simply

"How do you know?" Wally said

"I scouted ahead." Agni said

"How did you out run us?" Roy asked

"Elves are very nimble and agile, and dark elves are creatures of the night. He could easily out run any of us during the day but at night he could do it with his eyes closed, quite literally." Anna said

"What kind of trap?" Robin asked

"There are a few score of trolls waiting for us… well only half off them remain."

"You mean you took out have a squad of trolls with none of your weapons?" Wally exclaimed

Agni scowled at him "How many times do I have to tell you humans that **I am never unarmed**?" he said

Artemis smirked "For him at least another thousand times."

"What should we do?" Conner said

"We go in, we take them down and we find Arty." Said Artemis with the air of dismissal

"So much like her." Richie said under her breath.

Agni concentrated and conjured a map of the area. "There are some here and here." He said pointing at the map, "Artemis, Roy and Conner go in from here and drive them down the hill. Richie, Robin and Me will take them at the bottom of hill. Anna, M'gann and Zatanna will drive them through here to where I and the two immature kids will be and no competitions this time on who kills the most trolls got it?"

"But he won last time! Common Agni one last time? Please?"

"No." said Agni "Wally, I want you, Connie and Kaldur to make sure none of them get away under any circumstances. Ready everyone?"

Everyone ran to their positions and waited for Agni signal. They saw a red arrow go up into the air and come down in a shower of sparks. Roy and Artemis pulled the strings back and shot several arrows while Conner leaped forward throwing them into each other herding them down the slope into the designated area. When trolls got there, there was a sudden explosion as Agni dropped several fire-ball arrows onto them from above where he was levitating. He gave a thumb up to Richie and Robin and they threw several grenade and batarangs at the few trolls that were still standing. Then they turned and ran into the other groups that were running from Zatanna, M'gann and Anna. Richie tossed some grenades at Agni who caught them gently and lobbed them at the incoming trolls. When everything died down they went in search Kaldur and the others. They found them a little distance away with a goblin pinned down with Connie holding a large hammer over him.

"Looky wha I found!" Connie cried excitedly "Can I kill 'im?"

Agni shook his head and conjured a quick pair of chairs he took a seat in one and motion for the goblin to sit in the other. "So where were you headed to hmm?" he asked the terrified goblin

"No wheres I was just goings for a shot walks, yes that was all I does." it squeaked

Agni tilted his head and eyed his "Since you're just going for a walk I guess there is no reason not to let that dwarf over there play with you is there?"

Connie took a small hammer off his belt. "Know what this is? I call it da nut craker… wanna know why?" he said swinging it nimbly from side to side.

"Okays I tells what you wants just no let 'im at me." It screamed

Agni nodded his head with mock worry "You better hurry I'm not sure I'll be able to hold him back." He said

"I was running to go tell master Abaddon dat you was coming?"

"Really now where is Abaddon?"

"'n a large cabin about 2 miles away from here."

"With who else, hmmm?"

"A little Halfling girl, with short bow and sling and nasty laugh."

"Okay that's bad." Richie said.

Agni stood up and the chairs disappeared dropping the goblin onto the floor "Well listen now I'm going to let you go but you see, these two over here are learning to be arcane archers, so their dying to practice on something. So you better run fast."

The goblin turned and ran for it without another word. Agni counted to three and gestured to Artemis and Roy

"First one to his the goblin with an arcane arrow gets something."

"What kind of something?" said Roy shooting arrows as fast as he could. They would start out fine but fade out after a few seconds, same with Artemis.

After a few shots Roy finally hit it with an arcane arrow taking it down.

He smirk at Artemis and turned to Agni "What do I get?" he asked

"Not sure, I'll think about it later." Agni said

He walked off and everyone followed him.

They walked silently in the dark only whispering to each other. When they reach the cabin they hid behind some bushes and boulders and watched the house

"Abaddon is in there with two other people including Arty" Agni whispered

Agni peeked over the edge and tried to look in through the windows. "It's a familiar aura someone that we already know." He said

"Well let's go in and say hi." Wally said getting up and preparing to rush

"Are ye sure rushin is a good idea?" Connie said "Even I think it may be better to draw the damn idiot out."

Agni stood up and stood in front of the door. "Leave Abaddon to me just get Arty out of here." He said

"Last time he took you out remember?" Zatanna said "With a backhand."

"He won't have the advantage this time." Agni said he took of his shirt and dropped it to the ground and rubbed a hand down his armor.

He surrounded the house with bright heatless flames, his farie fire, and called out "Abaddon I know you're in there so don't waste my time and get out here with who ever else you have in there!"

The team stood next to him or fanned out around the house.

The door opened and Abaddon came out laughing holding up Arty with his demon arm.

"Crazy loon." Muttered Connie

Abaddon bowed "So if it isn't Agni and his pitiful human friends. I see you fell for the little game I set up for you."

"My cursed greeting Abaddon the half-demon, are you ready to be finally beaten?"

Abaddon laughed and dropped Arty to the ground showing she was bound and gagged.

"You are still so full of yourself aren't you Agni? Still thinking everything is about you isn't it?"

Agni slowly pulled his sword from his Bag of holding "Is that jealousy I hear Abaddon? Are you still jealous that I became more than you ever could accomplish?"

"Ha! I am more powerful than you by a thousand times. I am a half-demon I wield power that you cannot comprehend!"

At what price Abaddon, At what price?"

Abaddon sneered and beckoned at someone from inside to come out

"Look what brought I bet you haven't seen in a while and miss."

A cloaked figure walked out and stepped into the middle of the fiery ring. She took of her cloak and dropped it onto the ground.

It was Iivdril

**Remember to review. **


	21. Chapter 21 Fighting with Iivdril

**Note: I enjoy reading your reviews so please review every chapter and tell me what you think of it and give me any constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own Young Justice; all rights go to their respective owners. I only own the Rangers and the plot**

Agni lowered his sword and stared at her

"Um who is that?" Robin whispered to Richie. They were hiding in the shadows behind everyone.

"She was his best friend and possibly his girlfriend before she betrayed him and joined Abaddon." Richie hissed

They turned their attention back to Agni. He was staring at Iivdril in shock.

"But, but you died! I killed…." He sputtered

Iivdril sneered at him. "Killed me? You think pushing me off a cliff would kill me? Do you forget I am a drow noble? I can levitate just like you."

"You betrayed me!" Agni yelled

"You gave me no choice! You refused to join Abaddon, I was going to ignore you but you wouldn't stop hunting me down." She yelled back

"You joined our enemy you betrayed me and all the Rangers. You dropped me for that pitiful human who most likely sold his soul for power." Agni said. His ruby around his neck was beginning to shine brightly.

She took a step back hen smirked "Sill wearing that ruby? Still afraid to use your true power?" she continued to mock him.

Agni raised his hand to remove it but stopped when he felt Zatanna lay her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do it Agni. You know it may be dangerous to unleash you powers." She said

Iivdril laughed and drew two short swords from her belt. "Who's this, your girlfriend? You resorted to humans for comfort? You sicken me."

Agni shook his head "No, you sicken me." He said and conjured a dagger in his off-hand "I am not going to waste my time trying to change you… I will just have to finish what I began." He finished and began to circle her.

"Ooh what fun! A duel between two who were once best friends." Abaddon cackled "I wish I brought some more to watch this." he tilted his head in mock thought. "Oh wait I did." Abaddon clapped his hands twice. Suddenly they were surrounded by hordes of goblins and few trolls.

Agni looked around at the team. "Can you deal with this?" he asked them but before they answered he asked another question. "Where are Richie and Robin?"

The area abruptly filled with smoke and two calls of laughter filled the area with it.

"I should have known…" said Agni to himself

He turned just in time to duck under Iivdril lunged. Agni closed his eye for a moment and reopened them in infravision. He looked around; he could see Robin and Richie taking down goblins with ease. Roy and Artemis were trying to shoot an arcane arrow in the dark. Everyone else was scurrying around in the dark trying to find each other. Abaddon was standing calmly in the midst standing still with goblins bouncing off of him and Iivdril was… she was

Coming straight at him…

Agni ducked again and rolled under her swipe and swung his sword around at her back as she passed him. She brought her swords up to bear and deflected it, Agni swords bounced off but his dagger flew from his hand and scored a minor hit on her arm.

"Don't make me kill you Iivdril." He said clenching his teeth parrying a swing and backing off a little

She laughed at him and charged ahead again with one sword coming high and the other low. Agni sighed he swung he sword in a circle knocking her swords aside. He swung his blade towards her right arm but she brought her sword up in time to block it. She ducked his next swing and rolled up to him with her swords leading the way to his legs. Agni rolled his eyes and stepped on her sword smashing them on the ground

"You can't use move I taught you against me Iivdril. I thought you'd be better than this." he taunted her.

She snarled and ripped her blades from underneath him. Agni fell on his back and groaned.

"I taught you that too damnit!" he groaned again.

He rolled left to avoid getting his head slice in half he jumped to his feet and whirled his blades then swiftly reversed its direction and neatly knocked he sword out of her hand, with his dagger he slice her other arm and making her drop her other sword. He lifted his foot and kicked her in the stomach. She took the hit and rolled with it, she stood back up a few feet away. She looked at the gash on her arm and glared at him.

Agni lifted his arm and showed her an almost exact mark on his arm.

"Remember when you gave me this?" he said running a finger down it. "Now I'm going to kill you… and I'm going to cause you all the pain you caused me." He kicked her sword back to her and ran at her.

She snarled and kicked her foot out to trip him and succeeding. Agni landed in a handspring and turned back around to meet her. Iivdril dropped her sword and stuck her hand into her pocket and took out a small bag before Agni could reach her she threw some kind of dust into his face making him stumble and trip. He raised his off hand to wipe the stinging powder from his face. He couldn't concentrate his eyes on anything he met Iivdril's onslaught of attacks off-balance. He oddly block her attacks with his weapon and tried to control himself with the other hand he tried to rub whatever it was out of his eyes. He felt himself fall and hit the ground. He looked up and saw her swords poised to strike down at him.

"Dniw wolb reh yawa!" Shouted Zatanna with her wand pointing at Iivdril

A very strong gust of wind materialized out of no where and blew Iivdril away from Agni giving him enough time to get back up. He finally got the remnants of the dust out of his eyes, he blinked a few times and swung his blocked an incoming attack from Iivdril and took her off her feet with his leg. He back up for a minute to regain his senses and met her attacks head-on

He skillfully turned aside all her blows with his sword and tossed his dagger up and down in his other hand.

_'He's toying with'_ Iivdril thought to herself. '_He knows that he can beat me, even my new found power isn't able to beat him! What was I thinking? He has been doing nothing but training for 50 years since I last saw him.'_

"Getting tired yet?" he taunted slicing her calf

Agni continued his barrage of attacks barely letting her get off the defense; blood was streaming down her in several places and she was stumbling around so he knocked her to the ground and raised his sword for a final strike. He looked around first and saw that everyone was watching him. Even Abaddon was staring at him in surprise. They were standing among slain goblins and trolls. They have obviously been watching for quite some time because were gaping at him in surprise

"Agni, don't kill her!" Zatanna yelled

"Yes Agni, listen to the pretty human girl. Spare me… because I won't beg for my life… like other people."

Agni's eyes narrowed down at her.

"You don't scare me Agni I know you and I know you won't be able to kill me."

"Wanna bet on that?" Agni whispered drawing his sword across her neck.

Abaddon cleared his throat "Go ahead Agni kill her you know you want to. Think of all the pain she has caused you in your life, you know you want to kill her and you know you can't." Abaddon jeered

Agni lifted his foot and kicked Iivdril, knocking her out cold. He turned to Abaddon and lowered his sword.

"Oh you think you can fight me too? Remember what happened last time? I recall beating you."

Agni nodded his head. "And that is why I brought help this time."

Abaddon looked around and laughed. "Them? You think they will be able to help you?"

"Yes I believe they will." Agni said raising his sword.

"Let me at 'im I'll chop 'is knees!" shouted Connie

Wally looked at him "How are you going to do that with a hammer?"

Connie grinned "It'll cost me some extra work."

Agni rolled his eyes and conjured one of his crossbows in his other hand. "You want to surrender now Abaddon?"

Abaddon laughed and conjured his large blue shining sword. He ran first for Agni who was expecting it and disappeared into the shadows.

"Trickery elf? That's unlike you." He said turning around

Agni was standing in the trees with the team around him.

Conner went first launching himself at Abaddon grabbing his demon arm and flipping him over onto the ground Abaddon rolled with the fall and spun Conner around and threw him back at the Team. Connie and Richie ran up Richie using Connie as a ramp leaped over Abaddon distracting him while Connie and Conner pounded at him chest with their hammers and fists. Kaldur came running up with his Water-bearers and attacked from the side. Abaddon blocked his attack with his sword and swipe Connie away. He grabbed Connie with his demon arm and flung him into Connie who had just stood up. Zatanna hurled fire balls at him that sent him off his feet giving Richie the opportunity to throw a fire grenade at him it exploded on him.

Abaddon just laughed

"Crazy loon." Connie said launching a couple throwing axes but they just bounce of his armor only one stuck into it.

"So he's fire proof too?" Roy asked pulling the string to his bow back and fire several arrows with Artemis.

"Yeah I guess so." Robin said.

He and Agni ran forward while he staggered under the arrows. Robin took out his eskrima sticks and smashed them against Abaddon's face Agni stopped and pulled his bow out and took out a mythril typed arrow and took aim his arrow followed Abaddon as he fought of Richie, Robin and Kaldur. Abaddon kicked Kaldur and smacked him with his demon arm he grabbed Robins eskrima stick and tossed him and the stick into Richie.

Anna summoned a large golem, and sicked it on Abaddon. The golem ran at it flailing it's arms and tackling it. Abaddon kicked it back and sliced it in half with his sword. He turned to Zatanna who was trying to fire more fireballs. She succeeded and fired a few staggering him. He raised his sword to hit him but stumble and tripped.

Agni released the arrow and it thudded into his arm, right through his armor, Abaddon turned around and glared at Agni he went to pull the arrow out and several more hit him and exploded from Roy and Artemis. Abaddon ran at them, the split and ran in different directions firing arrows all the while. He grabbed Roy and punched him several times in the stomach ignoring the stinging pain in his back fro Agni's arrows. Quite a lot of boulders rose into the air and battered into him. They continued to rise from the ground and bash into his making him loose control of his sword. He threw Roy at Agni (knocking him down) and turned around.

To see Superman descend from the sky.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Abaddon snarled "Superhuman?"

Clark shook his head "No I'm Superman and I'm giving you one chance to step down."

Abaddon laughed and took a swing at Superman and it connected to his face.

Abaddon suddenly stopped laughing.

"My turn." Superman said.

He grabbed Abaddon and kicked him in the chest. And double-fist punched him in the face. Abaddon tried to deflect the punch and it set him into the ground.

Abaddon spat blood out "You're pretty tough but just wait I'll be back much stronger" and with that he slowly faded away.

Superman ran over to the team who were beginning to get back up.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked

Everyone nodded and brushed dirt off themselves.

"Wow he was stronger than we thought." Said Kaldur

Superman nodded and helped Roy and Agni off of each other.

"Let's get back to the penthouse then and rest up." Said Superman

Zatanna and Anna teleported everyone back to the penthouse, everyone immediately went to their rooms and collapsed. A few minutes later everyone heard a scream

"AGNI! AGNI!" yelled M'gann running into his room

Agni popped up out of his bed where he was going to meditate and ran into the living room with Roy on his heels. Agni entered the room with his crossbows both out and ready to fire. The whole Team and Ranger were in the living room each with his or her weapon out looking at each other dumbly.

"What is it M'gann?" asked Conner and Agni at the same time.

"We forgot Arty!" she said hysterically

Agni's eyes widen and he looked around

"Oh **fuck**." Agni said dropping his face to his palms.

"She's gonna kill us." Conner said dreadfully

Richie instantly disappeared.

**Well this chapter**


	22. Chapter 22 Crazy Loon

**Note: I am incredibly sorry I have missed 2 days of updates… I have been very busy and barely in front of the computer….. I have decided to update 5-7 time a week. Remember I enjoy reading your reviews so please do so.**

**Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own Young Justice; all rights go to their respective owners. I only own the Rangers and the plot**

There was a flash of light.

It was up on a high mountain. It was raining lighting blasted through the sky, thunder played in the back round. There was a sound of clashing metal as two people were fighting at the edge of this mountain.

One was Agni. He was wielding a katana in each hand and his dragon scale armor. His attacks were weaving through his adversary's swords knocking them aside and scoring minor hits.

The other was Iivdril. She was scowling from behind her twin swords and was swinging them fiercely at Agni trying to knock him back. She had on armor similar to his (just not made out of a dragon's scales).

"He will rule this place one day you are a fool to follow the others!" Iivdril said blocking an attack and sending a few of her own.

"I will never join Abaddon! I live to protect this land not conquer it." Agni snarled back his swords slipping through her defenses and hitting her arm.

Iivdril ignored the pain and retorted. "Ha! That is so you Agni. Always the hero always must be the winner. Well you won't win this!" She leaped over him and rapidly flipped thrusting her swords at his back.

The swords scrapped across his armor only knocking him forward. Agni turned around and brought both his swords up to block another lunge. He took a step back and went into his spinning attack twirling and twisting his sword making it almost impossible to block. He knocked one of her swords out of her hand and continued to spin and weave his blades hitting her quite a lot.

Iivdril back away and tried to block but felt her last sword leave her hand. He continued to dodge him and walk backs.

In till she reached the edge of the cliff.

Agni came to a stop and pointed her swords at her. Iivdril tried to take a step back but her foot almost slipped off the edge. She looked down; she could see tops of trees all the way at the bottom. She looked back at Agni he was staring intently at her.

"And so here it ends Iivdril. In the same place that we met we must part." Agni said slowly lifting his blade to under her chin.

"You won't kill me I know that." She snarled at him

Agni nodded his head. "True, true I cannot kill you outright but there are other ways for you to die."

Iivdril tried to move his sword but it was difficult she had a limp arm and a injured leg she lifted her good hand but Agni inched it closer to her neck.

"This is the end." Agni said

"How are you going to kill me? Plunge you sword through my heart?" she scoffed coughing up blood all the while.

Agni shook his head. "I won't kill you. Gravity will do that for me." Agni lifted his foot and kick her leegs making them topple her off the edge.

"I loved you." He whispered before she fell.

"Agni get up we're here." A voice said from somewhere around him.

Agni opened his eyes; he was in the Bio-ship. They were landing in the field were the confronted Abaddon. They all exited the Bio-ship ad looked around. There were still signs from the battle a few hours ago.

"Everyone look around and if you find her… keep her tied up." Agni said

"Why?" Wally asked

"Trust us, keep her tied up." Richie said

Everyone dispersed and began scanning the ground for Arty.

A half hour later everyone heard a call over the intercom

"Guys, me and Connie found her." Conner said "And she really pissed off."

Everyone ran to where he was and stood around Arty she was sitting up glaring at everyone above her gag.

"Take her to the Bio-ship. It isn't safe to unbind her yet." Agni said

"I think we should untie her." Artemis said

Connie shook his head and help Roy and Kaldur lift her up. "She's one of dem arcane archers and a psychotic loon. That is a bad combanat'n."

"A what?" Zatanna asked

"I think he meant combination." Richie said helping them carry her

They reached the Bio-ship and Agni conjured a chair and motioned them to put her in it. They sat Arty in the chair.

"Now Arty." Agni said once they sat her down. "I know you're extremely angry but when we let you go if you do anything I will give the order to have you restrained get it?"

Arty nodded her head and made a muffled sound.

Agni nodded to Robin who untied her.

She stood up and shook out her shiny black hair and brushed the dust out of her clothes.

"You let me here for 3 hours tied up and gagged. Even during the battle you left me on the ground, do you know how many times I was stepped on?" she said crackling her knuckles

**5 minute later**

Agni fell onto the ground moaning with all the other boy of the Team and the Rangers around him.

"Wha was dat for eh?" Connie groaned

Zatanna, Artemis and M'gann stared at her in surprise.

Conner stood up behind Agni and grunted "Wow that hurt more than I thought."

"Did she just take out every male in the team within 5 minutes?" Artemis asked

"Now you know why they were so scared?" Anna said

"I love me…. Er…. Her."

Arty looked at Agni and everyone else on the ground and began to laugh crazily.

Agni stood up clutching his stomach and chest. "You crazy idiot." He muttered

"I told ye she's a crazy loon." Connie proclaimed standing up and rubbing his head

Arty glared at them

"Not that I have anything against loons." Connie said hastily.

**Sorry for a short chapter it's just I'm busy as hell. Hopefully there were be more soon.**


	23. Chapter 23 Getting Beat Up Again

**Note: I enjoy reading your reviews so please review every chapter and tell me what you think of it and give me any constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own Young Justice; all rights go to their respective owners. I only own the Rangers and the plot**

Everyone began to stand up and stare at each other.

"Ugh how did she do that? I was about to tranq her and I suddenly felt pain in half my body." Robin said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah I was about to run away and look!" Wally said hopping over. His feet were tied with a cord; Agni tossed a dagger at his feet cutting it.

Richie stood up in a shadow. "She time stopped us I think." he said "She got me right before I shadow jumped."

The Team looked at the Rangers in surprise

"What do you mean she stopped time?" Artemis asked

Agni sighed "She's an arcane archer that means she's a wizard as well and unfortunately for us she happens to be an extremely powerful one. She is able to stop time for about five minutes in a 20 feet radius around herself. She even got Robin and Conner how else did you think she could get them?"

"But it takes enormous magic power to do that." Zatanna protested

Anna nodded "When you have what? 60 years I think, you're able to do it."

Agni walked over to Kaldur and Roy to help them up.

"Gosh why are you people so powerful? Is it that hard to be normal on your dimension" Wally complained

Agni looked away "When you live lives like we do it's be powerful and live or be weak and die. Also we have been training our whole lives for the thirtieth time. We have fought more battles than all of you put together times 4." Agni said exasperated "Do you think we enjoy being so powerful? Do know how much we want regular lives? Do you know what we would **do** for regular lives?"

Agni turned without giving anyone else another look and marched into the Bio-ship but Arty stopped him half way

"Thank you for finding me." She said and hugged him (though he did bend down some)

Everyone else piled into it and sat down. M'gann took off in silence. After a while Wally turned and looked at Agni.

"Look Agni I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Wally said

"Forget about it." Agni said without even turning his head to look at him.

"No I'm rea-" he stopped and turned around and felt Anna pulling him away.

"Leave him alone. He gets like this a lot." She whispered into his ear.

"You do know I could hear that, right?" Agni said

Anna rolled her eyes and returned to her seat

"So are we returning to Mount Justice?" Roy asked

Arty shook her head "We should stay. Abaddon has a bunch of hiding places somewhere around here." She said

"Guys we are being followed by something… or many things I'm not sure." Robin called

Agni was next to him in a split second. There was some kind of ghosts jumping in and out of shadows. Agni stared intently out the window.

"Were are being chased by wraiths." He said "About 10 of them I would say. Roy, Arty, Artemis and me will take care of them." Agni pulled his quiver and bow out of his bag and slung it over his shoulder "They can only be hurt by magic so this will be great training for your arcane archery. Is there a way out side of this thing?"

"I'll try to keep it steady for you." M'gann said opening the top of it.

They climbed to the top of the Bio-ship and saw black shadowy shapes chasing them.

"Hmmph I would have thought Abaddon would do better than this." Arty said reaching into her pocket and taking out a sling.

Roy cocked an eyebrow and looked at it curiously. "Aren't you were an arcane archer?" he asked

"Yes I am."

"Then where's your bow?"

"I'm a Halfling, how am I supposed to use a bow?"

"What's that little able to do?" asked Artemis pulling her own bow out.

Arty smiled and fit a pebble into it and looked at Agni for permission

"Nothing big." He said "There are civilians near by I think."

Arty frowned slightly then replaced with a large smile she spun her sling around a few times then flung the pebble into the air. They watch it go up into the air leaving a blue streak, it disappeared.

"What's that supposed to do?" Roy asked

Agni's eyes widened and he lifted his head and created a magical force around the Bio-ship.

"What are you worried about Agni?" Artemis asked

Agni just pointed up and began concentrating even harder.

Large boulders the size of a car's wheels began dropping from the sky leaving craters in the ground and crushing many of the wraiths. Agni held up the shield letting all the boulders to bounce off it and roll onto ground.

"Wow." Roy said watching the boulders fall

"Thanks a lot Roy." Agni said his shield faltered for a second letting a few boulders hit the Bio-ship he immediately got it back up and held it firmly with his power. Robins head peeked out of the interior and looked around at them curiously.

"Anything wrong?" he asked

"Only this psychotic midget trying to kill us!" Agni said finally releasing his shield.

Robin looked at all the wraiths slowly disintegrating on the ground as they flew over and laughed "Wow who did that?"

"Rocks fall things die." Arty said laughing evilly

From inside the Bio-ship they heard one thing

"I told ye she was a crazy loon." Connie hissed

**A few days later.**

Agni flew into the wall and slumped to the floor groaned.

"Why in the abysses name did you have to hit me so hard Conner?" He said rolling over onto his back and groaned again He looked at his side, there was a large piece of metal jutting out "Great just what I needed."

Conner walked up to him and helped him up. "We should take you to the doctor or something."

"Nah I'll be okay, lets get to the living room."

"Why?"

"Because Anna is there."

Conner helped him over to the living room and sat him down next to Anna who was reading a book, she didn't even look up.

"What happened now" Anna asked

"He might have accidentally almost sent me through a metal wall." Agni said

"Use a healing stone I feel like healing you again." She said

"But we don't have many with us and we don't want to use them."

"Then you might have a problem."

Agni rolled his eyes "I hate it when you're like that."

"What's a healing stone?" asked Robin who was watching the T.V.

Agni reached into his pocket and took out a light blue stone. "This is. He reached down and pulled the piece of metal out with only a grunt of pain. He crushed the rush and sprinkled it onto the wound; it almost straight away began to obviously heal and repair its self.

"You two should stop beating each other up everyday one of you is going to get seriously hurt." Richie said from the corner where he was playing cards with Connie.

Agni tossed the piece of metal into the trash and rubbed his side. "All better. I wish I brought more of these." He said

"Hey guys look at this!" Wally called from the T.V.

Roy, Kaldur, Artemis and Zatanna entered the room and M'gann floated through the floor

"What is it?" asked Arty walking into the room casually swinging her sling around.

"We're on T.V." Robin said

Everyone surged towards the T.V. and listened

"Many reports have been coming in of strange seemingly children, the oldest looking around 17 and the youngest only 4 have been around the city fighting these monsters that have been showing up lately. There have been several signs of battles and skirmishes all across the city. When we tried to interview one of them he promptly shot what seemed to be a crossbow at the camera but then apologized saying he thought it was some sort of weapon. He named himself the 'Blackranger' and said him and others will be staying in N.Y.C. for a while to defend it and fight the source of where it is coming from. It is being rumored that this strange person may be part of the Justice League. He also told us to send a message out that "if these monster are sighted anywhere do not engage them and to send up a red flare into the sky" and he or someone from a team he called the 'Rangers' or another more well known team called Young Justice will be sent to check it out. More reports are saying that these monsters have been showing up I several other cities including Gotham, Metropolis, Star City, Chicago, New Orleans and there have been a lot assaulting the Arkahm Asylum. Now to Bob for the weather.

Everyone turned and look at Agni

"What? What else could I have done? I think it was a smart idea. Now we have the commoners on our side."

"They are not 'commoners' they are civilians." Wally said

"They are not nobles nor do they have any high ranking, which makes then commoners." Said Richie

"And what are you kings?" Wally scorned

"Agni is a drow noble, Richie is the adopted son of a general, Connie is the son of the dwarven king, Arty is technically a halfling princess and Anna is the daughter of an elven duke who is also the High Wizard. So pretty close." Robin said

Everyone turned in surprise at Robin

"How do you know that?" Wally said

"They told me we were talking about it a few days ago." He said

"That doesn't give you the right to call everyone else commoners everyone is equal in this dimension." Wally argued

Agni sighed "Actually it does give us the right and if you're telling me that everyone is equal here then tell me: Why does your king sit in a big white palace surrounded by guards and the um… regular people defend themselves?"

"We don't have kings I think you mean president." Zatanna said

Agni nodded "Yes the president."

"Because he runs this country and…"

"So essentially he is a king?" Agni said

"No **we** the 'commoners' elected him, he didn't become the president for being the strongest or however you choose kings." Wally disagreed

"So do we, we pick our kings and when we are tired of him or his family we change it."

"Will you two stop fighting already what does it matter what he calls them?" Zatanna

"I do agree with Zatanna." Kaldur said

"Yes this argument is null and void. Let's go out patrolling or something." Agni said with a yawn

"Sure your majesty we'll just do whatever you want." Wally jeered before he walked out

Agni sighed and watched him go "What is his problem he's been like this all week. What did I do to him?"

"I think he's kind of angry about how powerful you are he thinks our dimensions heroes should be stronger then yours and he thinks that you act overpowered and like you higher than everyone else." Robin said poignantly

Agni raised an eyebrow and looked around at everyone "Really? Have I been acting high and mighty to all of you?"

"No not really I think there might be something else bothering him." Kaldur said.

"I'll go talk to him later then. For now I'm going out patrolling." Agni said standing up and going to his room

"Can I come?" Zatanna called

"Sure if you want." He yelled back

He walked to his room and pulled on his cloak and bow he also picked up his katana and slipped over the other shoulder. He stopped and looked into his mirror "Am I really acting like that?" he asked himself. He stared intently at himself for several seconds "I should really stop talking to myself."

"Ready to go Agni?"

"Yeah be right there." And with one last look he walked out pondering over Wally behavior and Robins words.

"Am I really beginning to act like that?" he whispered to himself before joining Zatanna in the front hall.

**Sorry if I left it off in a bad place but no worries more tomorrow.**

**Remember to review…please? Pretty please? I'll give you cookies! Just please review**


	24. Chapter 24 False Alarms and Mad Redheads

**Note: I enjoy reading your reviews so please review every chapter and tell me what you think of it and give me any constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own Young Justice; all rights go to their respective owners. I only own the Rangers and the plot**

Robin's POV

_**(This is my first time writing like this so give me a break if it's bad.)**_

I watched Agni and Zatanna go out patrolling after Agni's fight with Wally. I was curious to what was his real problem so I decided to go ask him. I walked into his room that he shared with Conner; I didn't bother knocking because I knew Conner was with Miss M, I saw him laying on his bed staring at ceiling.

"Hey Wally you got a second?" I said plopping on his bed.

"Go away! Go hang out with King Agni or something."

I sighed slightly. I know Wally, he's been my best friend for years now, and there was something that was bothering him.

"Comon tell me what's wrong" I said

He sat and looked me in the eye I looked right back completely unabashed

"You really want to know?" he said

I rolled my eyes beneath the sunglasses I always wear "What was your first clue?"

He chuckled weakly and said "It's just that I don't like how Agni has literally taken over the Team and how he is just so… so overpowered."

I was a little surprised it didn't occur to me that Agni was taking over the Team and he truly isn't as soon as we defeat Abaddon I'm sure that Agni will be returning to his dimension, though I have enjoyed his time here I may even would like him to stay but I'm sure he would want to return to his home I know I would.

I explained all of this to Wally adding that Agni is only stronger than us because he has been training and doing this for much longer and to prove it I told him how Abaddon almost defeated us all including the Ranger and Superman came and took him down with a few punches and how Superboy has been knocking the crap out of him in training all week. He's powerful yes that's true he may be more powerful than us true as well he's like on Justice League level that's all.

"I guess you're right." Wally said finally after a few moments "I should apologize to him."

"No, you shouldn't. Richie was telling me before that Agni hates it when people say sorry to him. He said it makes him feel bad." I said

"Then what should I do?" Wally asked me

"He said he was coming to talk with you when he got back."

I stayed and chatted with him for a while longer before I left. I wondered to myself what would happen when we defeat Abaddon… Will Agni return to his dimension? Most likely I mean he doesn't exactly fit I here. But he did say he could never have a regular life there maybe he will decide to stay… I'll have to ask him.

Zatanna's POV

I walked with Agni to the next place that had monster reports in it. It was fun walking around with him. We've went on a few more we… dates you could call them since we came here. He always seems a little distant sometimes. We've went to malls, parks I even tried taking him to a concert I think he enjoyed it. He gave me this lovely necklace that I had really admired in the store. He told me he made it so it could store magical energies for when I'm tired and it would help me concentrate more. I asked him how he did it; he said it was something he learned from Wizard Fate in his dimension.

We reached our designation. We were in a large square outside some office buildings and guess what? There was nothing there. Agni hates it when people call in false alarms. He really can be quite unreasonable sometimes.

I listen to him complain on how it was a serious matter and we shouldn't be called unless there was something actually here. I got tired of listening to it so do you know what I did?

I slapped him.

He rubbed his cheek and smiled at him in his funny way.

"I guess that means shut up?" he said

I nodded and we decided to go for a walk. We walked to the nearest park right outside a mall. We sat down and just enjoyed each others company in silence.

"Want to go into the mall and get something to eat on me?" he asked suddenly

"Sure we don't really have anything else to do" I said standing up and walking over to the mall with him.

When he says let's get something to eat he meant let's buy some of everything and see what tastes best.

Regular POV

**2 hours later.**

Agni and Zatanna were entering the penthouse. Agni stopped at the door and put his ear against it, there was shouts coming from inside.

"Agni will kill you if he finds out." Anna said

"Common I just wanna have one drinkin contest 'ell never find out." Connie was bawling

"What is it with dwarves and drinking?" Roy said shaking his head

Connie and Richie turned around in shock

"I really have no idea why." Anna said

"Just a quick contest before he gets back."

Agni sighed and opened the door. "Well then I guess no contest." He said walking in.

"Darn I could have had me a great contest." Connie said sadly and plunked himself onto the couch.

"How did it go?" Roy asked

"Another false alarm." Agni said

"Then what took you so long?" asked Arty from in front of the fireplace with Artemis

"They probably went on another date." Artemis said

"Yes we did." Interrupted Zatanna before Agni could say anything

Agni went into his room and returned all the equipment he was wearing to their places.

Kaldur walked and stood in front of him with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Agni what's wrong I can tell something is bothering you."

Agni turned around "How would you know?"

"I may not know you as well as Robin or Zatanna but I can tell there is something upsetting you."

Agni nodded his head "I'm just a bit confused that's all." He said as he hung his cloak up.

"You know I'm here to help you. You don't have to be so withdrawn all the time." Kaldur said uneasily

Agni raised an eye brow and eyed him curiously "Did that just come from you or did I hit my head?"

Kaldur smirked "Very amusing. Now are you going to tell me or not?"

"It's Wally… and other things."

"You're confused on why Wally acted the way he did?"

"Yeah. I can't figure out why he is offended me calling people commoners, I talked with Zatanna today and I figured it means the same as civilians." Agni said

"There is defiantly a different reason behind his actions just go have a long talk with him. Many times do people hide their real intentions behind other things, especially Kid Flash. He is probably angry at something else and is taking it out this way or he is trying to receive attention from you, he acts like a kid sometimes like Robin and Richie. " Kaldur advised

"I will." Agni paused for a couple of seconds "Thank you Kaldur you have helped me a lot." Agni stood up and patted him on the shoulder.

They both turned around because they heard something at the door.

A hoarse whisper came from around the door "So are ye still in for da drinkin contest?"

**Did you like the different POVs? If so tell me in a review.**


	25. Chapter 25 PUT IT DOWN AGNI!

**Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own Young Justice; all rights go to their respective owners. I only own the Rangers and the plot**

Batman strode into the penthouse.

"Agni, Kaldur ad Robin training room, now." He said to the team who were all sitting casually in the living room

Agni looked at the others who mainly just shrugged so he followed them down the hall into the training room.

"What information do you have so far?" Batman asked Agni

"Well all we know is that he's working with some guy named Lex Luthor and he has several bases in the city." Agni replied

Batman nodded and turned to Kaldur "How many have you destroyed so far?"

"None Batman, we were worried that any explosions may worry the public."

He then turned to Robin "How is the Team getting along with the Rangers?" he asked him

"So far there has only been a slight problem between Wally and Agni." Robin said trying not to look in Agni direction

Batman turned to Agni who in returned nodded in confirmation

"Yes we had a slight problem but I talked with him and sorted it out." Agni said

"I give you permission to take out all of Abaddon's bases as you can. Just try not to hurt any civilians." Batman said

"Yes!" Agni said under his breath

"And start right away. How many of their locations do you know?" Batman asked

"We know of 4 urban bases they have been hiding in and coming out at night and they have been coming out of another Cadmus base that I have to drag Agni away from."

"Well I would go blow it up." Batman said

Agni bowed and turned to leave "Right away."

"How much does he hate Abaddon that he's always so eager to bother him?" Robin asked

"More then you'll ever imagine." Kaldur said

Agni went to inform the team of their next mission and told them to meet him in the training room in 10 minutes; He then went to his room to put on his armor. He opened his weapon closet and thought about what weapon he should bring.

"What weapon have you not used out of the ones in there?" Roy asked from behind him while putting his costume on.

Agni tilted his head and looked at his closet going over its contents.

"These." He said pulling a pair of khopesh's

"Do you know how to use them?"

Agni sniffed "You offend me by thinking I wouldn't" he said with mock sadness

Roy rolled his eyes and slung his bow over his shoulder.

"Hey I think I'm going to bring this." Agni said behind his.

He turned around to see what he was holding.

Agni was waving a pistol around.

"Put that down!" Roy said ducking every time the pistol barrel was pointing towards him.

"Why?" Agni asked waving it around again

"Because you have no idea that to do with it." Roy said ducking and rolling behind the bed

"What does this part do?" Agni asked pulling the hammer back

Roy peeked over the bed to see what it was and immediately ducked again. "Put it down slowly."

Agni looked down it barrel. "Is it some kind of really small crossbow?"

"PUT IT DOWN AGNI!"

"Fine, okay!" Agni said he pointed it down and dropping it.

*BANG*

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! DAMN! WHAT IN THE G-DS NAME WAS THAT?" echoed through out the entire penthouse.

Connie charged in with his hammer raised over his head poised to come down onto someone and everyone else charged in after him.

"What's wrong?" Richie demanded appearing in a shadow across the room.

"What did you do now Agni?" Anna said coming up

Roy sighed and stood up "He shot himself in the foot."

Wally and Richie collapsed on the bed laughing their hearts out.

"That's not funny!" snapped Zatanna running over to him "I'll heal him." She said pulling her wand out.

"No need to I'm a cleric." Anna said murmuring a spell while waving her hand over his foot Agni flinched in pain as the bullet came out of his foot into her hand.

"Use a healing stone to heal the wound and bone." Anna said

"Damn human weapons!" Agni cursed under his breath breaking another stone light blue stone and crushed it over his foot.

"I told you to put it down." Roy scolded

"I just wanted to know how to use it." Agni retorted

Robin picked it up and removed the magazine "Like this." he said demonstrating how to shoot it.

Agni stood up unsteadily "Okay let's go." He said

"Are you sure you're limping." Zatanna said

"I'm fine. It'll stop in a few minutes. Zatanna, Anna we can teleport them. Follow my magical trail." Agni said "I'll take Robin, Richie and Arty."

"I don't want to go with Arty!" Richie hissed

"Too bad." Agni whispered back

"I wanna go with da crazy loon." Connie whined.

Agni sighed and took a deep breath and here was a loud crack and a flash of white light and he was gone.

**A few minutes later.**

"You enter here and blow this wall out and place explosives here." Agni said pointing to the hologram hovering over Robin's wrist. "Me and Zatanna will go in here in front of everyone and go down to the 3rd underground floor and place bombs here, here and here blowing anything that gets in my way. Then Robin will remotely set the times, I have no idea how, and give it 5 minutes after I'm out."

"Why do I have the top floor?" Wally complained

"Because you can't fight off as many trolls as me and the archers." Robin said "No offense bro."

Wally nodded. "Where is Arty and Connie going to be this whole time?

Arty smiled wickedly "We will be causing a very large distraction outside. Connie will be riding Beowulf"

"Dwarves ride ears into battle in our dimension." Richie put in to explain.

Everyone went over their plans in deep thought.

"Um Agni?" Robin said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"So the plan is pretty much is run in blow shit up and run out?"

"No it's go in take down the foundations, kill trolls, loot the damn place and run out."

Zatanna sighed and patted him sympathetically on the shoulder, "Sure it is." She said.

"Everyone read? Okay GO!"

Everyone jump down he building and ran off in different directions. Agni and Zatanna ran around to the back of the building and waited leaning against the wall.

"What are we waiting for again?" Zatanna asked

Agni counted to 10 and took a few steps back taking Zatanna with him.

The wall where he was standing a second ago blew out.

"That one." Agni said running in. "Thanks!" he shouted to Artemis who was standing across the room shooting her bow.

She nodded back and continued covering Wally while he placed the bomb around the complex. They left the room to place more bombs so Agni and Zatanna ran to the middle of the room where there was a large hole. They levitate down 2 floor where Robin, Richie, Miss Martian, Aqualad and Anna were watching Conner pound the floor.

"Where's Red Arrow?" Agni asked

"Right here." Roy said from behind him.

"Is everything on schedule?" Agni asked

Superboy fell through the floor and several guns were heard going off. Agni jumped in with his bow out shooting several shots and landing next to Superboy. Robin, Anna, Richie and Miss M landed next to them and began to help them fight off the gunman.

"Red Arrow and Aqualad keeping to the schedule?" Agni asked pulling out his khopeshe's and rushing at them.

Richie was behind him spinning his staff and paralyzing his enemies by hitting their pressure points. The soldiers retreated and the Team regroup beneath the hole.

"Who goes off here?" Zatanna asked

"We do." Richie said pointing at himself Robin and Anna.

"Remember this is supposed to be the largest floor, be careful." Agni said

Superboy went through the floor into the next level followed by Miss M, Agni and Zatanna

"Okay we go here you two okay?" Agni asked pulling his bow back out and notching a pachynite arrow

"Yeah we'll be okay." Conner grunted pounding the floor.

Agni nodded and walked down the hall with Zatanna behind him. They went around the corner into a large empty room.

Agni stopped and lowered his bow "You here that?" he asked Zatanna

Zatanna listen carefully "No I don't it's completely silent." She said

"Exactly, it's impossible for it to be this silent. It's being silenced magically I think."

"I think this may be a trap."

"No really? What was your first clue?" Agni said chuckling

"What do you mean?" Zatanna asked

"Well have you noticed our floor happens to be deserted? When we were shot at in all the others? Did you notice that you could hear machinery and buzzing noises on the others and how the lights were flickering there? Or how about our almost undisturbed descent here?"

"You mean this was all a trap?" Zatanna said

"Right from the very beginning. They knew I would jump to the chance if I thought Abaddon might be hiding here or that there might be trolls coming out of here."

"But there were."

Agni shook his head "No there weren't I could tell they were not real and made in what Richie had said 'big tubes filled with liquid where they make things grow'."

"Then why did we come?"

"Because it's a trap that means either Abaddon himself, Iivdril or the Ogre mage will be here to try and capture us because they know no one else can."

"But how did they know you would be on this floor?"

"That is something I am going to keep to myself."

Agni looked around there was a balcony over hanging most the room several door leading out so he quickly set up some explosives around the room adding some extras connected to a different detonator he also secretly put some in more hidden places while he was doing the others and continued to search the floor cautiously finding nothing. They doubled back and stopped before reentering the room with explosives.

"Now how much do you want to bet that there are dozens of armed goons on the other side?" Agni said

"A milkshake and a meal from any restaurant you choose. If this was a trap they would have already gotten us."

Agni smiled and opened the door and walked into the center of the room.

Zatanna walked up beside him and smiled "Well guess who owes me a milkshake and a meal from any restaurant I choose?"

Agni smiled even wider "Wait for it." He said.

The lights went of.

A spot light went on shining on them and on several rows of armed men standing around them ready to shoot.

"Oh noes it was a trap Zatanna and guess what? That's oldest one in the book too."

Zatanna smirk and lifted her wand.

Agni's bow was out in a flash and ready to fire.

"So you bows want to do this the hard way or you can die easily." Agni said

"I wouldn't do that to you if I were you." Said a voice from the shadows

"Ahh Iivdril I wondered when I would have to beat you again." Agni said turning around

Iivdril laughed and stared at him. "Not this time." She said "I hold all the cards now."

"Oh really, and how's that?" Agni asked

A large screen lighted up to their right showing the rest of the team shackled against the wall. They were shackled exactly to their weaknesses. Connie and Conner were shackled with kryptonite. Roy, Artemis, Arty, Robin, Richie and Robin were shackled in so many ways they couldn't move. Kaldur and M'gann where in cages of fire. Beowulf was nowhere to be seen.

"And what makes you think I won't kill you and free them?" Agni said dropping his bow and pulling out his khopeshes and taking a few steps forward.

"Because of this." Iivdril said. She faded into the shadows and then abruptly returned behind Zatanna

Holding a long wickedly long knife.

"You may think you have no weaknesses but I know you… and I know your only one so take another step and I kill the pretty human girl that you like so much."

Agni's eyes narrowed dangerously and his ruby began to blaze threateningly.

"Oh you wouldn't" he said

The knife drew a long thin line of blood across Zatanna's neck

"You… You **BITCH**"

**Sorry about the cliffhanger but I love suspense.**

**Remember to review.**


	26. Chapter 26 Half Son Of A Caribou

**Note: I enjoy reading your reviews so please review every chapter and tell me what you think of it and any constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own Young Justice; all rights go to their respective owners. I only own the Rangers and the plot**

Another drop of blood hit the ground.

"Drop your weapons or I swear I'll kill her."

Agni slowly dropped his bow and khopeshes and raised his arms.

"D0 you think I'm stupid? I know you have at least 5 more weapons on you."

Agni sighed and dropped a pair of his mini-crossbows, his fighting knives, 4 throwing daggers, a fighting dagger, his boot dagger, a pistol, a sawn-off shotgun, several different types of grenades and a dart shooter.

The dark elf smile and she said "You must always be the hero mustn't you? I knew you would never be able to do anything if I took your precious companions hostage especially this one. You can't stand to see a female harmed by the hands of evil."

Agni reached into his pocket pull something else out but his hand stayed in and there was a small *click*

Iivdril smiled wickedly "Oh was that for your little bombs? I'm sorry but I took those."

There was another click.

"Was that those extra ones I found? Yeah I removed those as well."

Agni smirked "Fine you got me I'm completely unarmed and out of tricks, now let them go and take me to… where ever it is you want to take me." He said

"What about those bracers you where? It is said that the bracers of the Blackranger hold 100 weapons on it, of course I don't believe that but I know that they are incredibly dangerous. So drop them."

Agni lowered his head in mock disgrace "I don't have them." He whispered

Iivdril's eyes widen in surprise "You're not wearing your bracers?" she asked in astonishment

"No I might have forgotten them." Agni said rolling down his sleeves.

Zatanna's jaw dropped as long with Iivdril's.

"Agni I thought you said you were never unarmed?" Zatanna exclaimed

Agni raised his head with pride "Well it looks like I have been out down for the first time in a very long time."

"Gag the girl and put her up with the others. Take Agni to the separate cell." Iivdril ordered "Abaddon and Master Lex will be really happy we caught all the Team and Rangers."

Agni watched them dragged Zatanna away. She looked up at him before they left the room:

Agni just winked.

They walked Agni out of the room and down a hall. They stuck him in a room and shackled him to the wall about 3 feet off the ground.

Iivdril came in and watched them shackle him up.

"We got these shackles from Master Lex, he said that it would be impossible for you pick them or break them." She said turning to the guards she bade them to leave.

"Are you sure you want to stay here alone with him, madam?" one of them asked

"I'll be fine, he's tied up and unarmed." Iivdril said. After closing the door she turned back to Agni. "Welcome back Belir'hacyrd Aleanth." She said coming close to him.

Agni turned his head and looked away "Don't call me that!" he said

She lifted her hand and turned his face back so it was facing her. "Look at me!" she hissed. She forced him to stare into her eyes.

Agni stared back into her eyes with cold anger. She seemed not to care and slowly inched her face towards his.

Agni could smell the scent of trees coming off her. He could see her close her eyes and lean onto him. He felt her breath fall onto him.

She kissed him holding him still as he tried to struggle. She let go of him for a few seconds for a breath of air and returned to kiss him.

Agni tried to struggle for a few minutes but gradually stopped.

Iivdril finally released him but didn't stop leaning on him and said softly to him. "You know I love you Agni. Please I beg you join me and Abaddon, we will rule this dimension and you rule may rule beside us. Please Agni don't make me kill you, it will break my heart."

Agni's jaw dropped them he began laughing. He laughed so hard that Iivdril took a step back and glared at him and shook her long dark blue hair in disappointment.

"You, you think I'd fall for that?" Agni spurted out in gasps between his laughter. "You think I'm that damn stupid? Did you actually think that you would be able to fool me just like that? Wow us damn drow really are sly." Agni wheezed trying to control himself

Iivdril looked at him with true pain in her eyes. "Fine, then you have decided your own fate and there is nothing else I can do." She said quietly "I joined Abaddon to survive, I loved you and still do Agni."

Agni rolled his eyes "I will not be fooled again by you Iivdril. I fell for you once but never again will it happen. I may have fallen for your lies once but **never again** will it happen"

Iivdril turned and opened the door. Before she walked through she said something over her shoulder

"I wasn't lying about loving you Belir'. Hope Abaddon spares you and your companions I really do."

The door shut leaving Agni alone in the bare room shackled to the wall. He looked down at his feet; they were only tied with a rope. "Sloppy bastards." He muttered to himself he slipped a knife down from under his leather pants and caught it with his feet. He began to saw through the rope slowly making sure not to make any noise. "Didn't even check me the goblin kissing morons." He continued to mutter all sorts of curses like 'troll consorting', 'demon licking', 'half son of a caribou' and such. When he finished cutting the ropes around his feet stopped and listened for any sounds coming from the door. "Didn't even tie me properly the idiotic evil jackasses." Agni shook himself making his sleeves fall down his arm and he muttered something under his breath, suddenly his bracers appeared on his arms. He tried to release his daggers but was unable to move his hand properly to do so. So he lifted his knees and removed his ruby pendant from around his neck and lowered it to the floor he inhaled deeply and began concentrating. Smoke began to pour off his arms, fire began coming out of the special cuffs melting them Agni began to concentrate harder releasing his right hand and then his left, dropping to the ground he silently restored the ruby and replaced the dagger. Agni crept to the door and opened it the area was empty; suspiciously he crept out and down the hall. Right around a bend there were 2 guards having a chat. Agni leveled his arm with the first guard's neck and fired a dart with sleeping potion on it letting the guard to the ground in peaceful dreams. The other guard turned around to see Agni rushed at him with his hidden dagger out. The guard lifted his gun to shoot but Agni's dagger came down in full force cutting the barrel of diagonally. The guard looked down at the gun stricken with fear.

"Your going to tell me what I want to know and I'm not going to kill you, you don't tell me and I do something much worse. Now where are my weapons and my friends?"

"You're weapons are in the surveillance room and your friends are over there." The man said pointing across the room.

Agni nodded his thanks and knocked him out.

He slowly faded into the shadows of the still dimly lit room and walked along the wall with his hidden daggers out. Agni slowly advance across the room and to the bottom of a large flight of stairs. He quickly surveyed the area: The guards on the first platform, two guards at the door and he could tell there were several more inside. He walked up the stairs in plain view he fired 2 darts into the first 2 and leaped up the stairs sinking his daggers into the chest of the next two "I'm sorry about killing you but you should have chosen a job that was safer." He picked up his gun and kicked the door open. There were 4 guys sitting around looking at computer screens and looking overall pretty bored.

"Excuse me gentle man now if you would kindly step away from the screen and get up against the wall or I will be forced to shoot you with this um… thing" Agni said calmly

The guards obeyed except one tried to reach for his gun. Agni turned speedily and fired.

The knock back took him right off his feet and onto the floor.

The other guards scrambled around trying to get to their guns and grabbing Agni who had his punching daggers out and was upon them taking out before they had a chance. Agni walked over to the computer and stared at the buttons next to it.

The guard who Agni originally shot at sat up from the floor and drew out a pistol

*BANG*

Agni collapsed to the floor clutching his left should and tossing a dagger at the same time. The man collapsed with a grunt and Agni went back to staring at the screens. He could see everyone clearly through the screens. He pressed the button that said 'Speak' and tapped the thing sticking out next to it.

"Hey guys can you hear me?" he said into it

Everyone looked up and around to see where it was coming from.

"Agni is that you?" Robin asked

"Yeah, um how do I unlock you from here?"

Robin rattled off a bunch of instructions which Agni followed and their restraints came off dropping them on to the ground. But it only unlocked the door to their room.

"You'll have to come do it manually." Robin said "And bring our gear."

"Hurry Conner and Connie don't look like than can take much more kryptonite." Roy said

"Nor can M'gann and Kaldur stand the heat." Richie said struggling in the restraints

Agni looked over the room and found all their stuff in a large box. He donned what was his and put the rest into his Bag of holding walked down to their room.

"Hey dark elf!" Connie called weakly

"Yes Connie?" Agni replied

"This whole durned thing was a trap."

Agni sighed and pulled out his bow he pointed it at the kryptonite cuffs and shot at it shattering both of them

"Gotta love dwarven mythril aye Agni?" Connie said standing up slowing trying to regain his balance

Agni continued to free everyone and return their equipment

He removed Zatanna's gag and handed her, her wand.

"How did you get out? They showed us how they had you tied up and how did you fight your way through here?"

Agni rolled his eyes "I told you a thousand times I am _**never**_ unarmed no matter what."

"But I watched you empty all of your weapons." Zatanna exclaimed

Agni snorted in laughter "That was only half of them."

"'E a durned walkin armory." Connie said "And I made him half of 'is weapons." He added proudly.

**PlEaSe ReViEw.**


	27. Chapter 27 I Think I'll Take My Leave

**Note: I enjoy reading your reviews so please review every chapter and tell me what you think of it and any constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own Young Justice; all rights go to their respective owners. I only own the Rangers and the plot**

"No you didn't." Agni said

"Yes I did." Connie countered

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Agni, how old are you?" Anna asked harshly

"205, you knew that."

"Then can you act your age?" Anna said

"Should I get a cane or dig a grave?" Robin said

Anna just rolled her eyes.

"We should get going." Agni said. "All the **real** bombs are in place, they took the phony ones and not the real ones. Like I said they would."

They exited their prison and into the big main room.

Robin was the first exit and see that they were surrounded by enemies. He ducked as a bullet whizzed over his head almost hitting Agni.

"Rangers scatter and take up defensive formations." Agni shouted "Um Team… do that to." He added

The Rangers ran off in different directions and regrouped in the center of the room with Connie, Richie and Agni (who was trying not to use his left arm to much) covering and defending Arty and Anna who were flinging spells in all directions. The Team did almost the same they followed Agni and the Rangers who were fighting their way out.

"Common Robin we need to go!" Agni shouted. He turned suddenly hearing something rushing out at him. Iivdril launched him across the room. He landed heavily on his left shoulder and groaned in pain and stood up wearily.

Richie halted and spun around flinging several throwing stars at Iivdril; she ducked and raced at him with her sword leading the way. Richie saw her coming and disappeared and reappearing in her shadow. Iivdril's sword reversed its path and lunged at Richie's gut. Richie leaped backwards trying to get out of its path, he landed and he bent down backwards and watched the sword swish through the air where his chest just was. Robin came up from behind her and slapped her swords away. Iivdril recovered and her, the sound of two swords working in perfect unison rang through at the room as Iivdril and Robin dueled for several minutes while the Team and Rangers cleared the room. Agni picked up his crossbow and aimed at Iivdril he took aim and prepared to shoot. He suddenly lowered it and spun around whipping a knife out and parrying an attack from the shadows. Iivdril stepped out with a flurry of swings taking Agni off his feet and keeping him on the floor trying to dodge her stabs.

"Damn you stay still!" Iivdril

"Why? Do I look stupid to you?" Agni spat. He spun his legs tripping her, giving him enough time to stand back up and clutch his arm and groan.

"Hey dark elf is yer okay?" Connie shouted from across the room.

Agni nodded curtly and backed away and conjured a quick sword in his good hand and prepared himself to fight. Iivdril came at him her swords coming down in a barrage. Agni fought her off, his other arm limp at his side, Agni struggled for a few more minutes then he dropped his conjured sword and lifted his good arm.

"I surrender." He said

Iivdril kneed him in the stomach, Agni fell onto the ground.

"Did you think you could beat me with your arm like that?" Iivdril said superiorly

Agni stood back up and smiled "Nope I'm only a distraction."

If Iivdril didn't have drow ebony skin she probably would have went pale.

There were several beeps around the room and Robin was holding a detonator across the room.

"Well Iivdril I think I will take me leave now." Agni said. Richie appeared in his shadow and he jumped them into the shadow of Robin where the whole team was.

Iivdril turned around and dropped her swords in defeat

"I admit it." She said "You have beaten me once again Agni but I would like to say one thing to your friends."

Agni shook his head "No I am not going to let you do that." Agni said

"No lets hear what she has to say Agni." Kaldur said

Iivdril's pretty face looked around at them and smirked. "You people think that Agni is trustworthy? Hmmph… Do you people know how many lies he has most likely told you or the secrets he keeps? He hasn't even told you his real name, does Agni Amelani sound drow? Richie, Connie and Anna knows it doesn't. You may think he is such a good guy that spends his life fighting for good but it's all a lie. He-"

"ENOUGH! BE SILENT!" Agni screamed fireballs erupted in his hands; he threw them down at her, the floor erupted with fire and Agni glared at Iivdril who was standing in the midst of it looking at him with a smile on her face. There was a large crack and Agni teleported everyone out onto a roof outside. He nodded to Robin who hit the detonator. The building exploded into flames and Agni watched it burn down I silence.

"Um Agni are you okay?" Roy asked

"That damn bitch. Why can't she just die?" Agni said under his voice.

"Agni what was she talking about?" Robin asked

"Noffin she was lyin da whole damn time." Connie said "She's also a crazy loon."

"Agni I think you owe us an explanation." Artemis said

Agni sighed "Why does this have to happen to me?" he muttered to himself.

"What did she mean by we don't know your real name?" Zatanna said.

"Oh great. I hoped this wouldn't come up." Richie said.

"So Agni is not your real name?" Conner said

"Well not technically. It is the name I was given when I was brought up by regular elves after my parents died."

"So what's your real name?" Wally said impatiently

"Belir'hacyrd Aleanth."

"Bell-ear-hawk-yard?" Wally questioned

"Belir'hacyrd it means Fire Dragon's Ranger."

"That sounds cool. Why do you hide it?" Zatanna said

"Because where I am from drow are **hated** and Belir'hacyrd is the most drowish name that you can get."

"What does Aleanth mean Agni?" Kaldur asked

"The Noble Line of Dragons." Richie said

"He hid my real name because it was less possible that he would be found to be a drow with a name like Agni. Which is an incredibly wood/high elven name." Anna said

"Well lets get back to the penthouse Bell-ear-hawk-yard" Wally said cheerfully

Agni glared at him "Don't start with me Wally I'm not in the mood."

"Ookay Bell-ear"

"WALLY!"

**Sorry for a short chapter I have been incredibly busy lately I hope fore more later.**


	28. Chapter 28 You Imbecile

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own Young Justice (though I am still trying) all rights go to their respective owners. I only own the Rangers and the plot.**

"I still don't understand why do you hide your real name." Zatanna said to Agni.

They were back in the penthouse recovering from the mission; most of them had some kind of injury whether it was a bruise or a wound. Anna had put up a whole fuss about Agni getting shot. He had just waved her away and was sitting in a circle of fire meditating in the training room. Zatanna and Robin had walked in.

Agni cracked open an eye lid and looked and who was talking. The fire slowly fainted and he stood up. "I have already said in my dimension people hate drow so I had to hide my real name, anyways I like the name Agni and the name Belir'hacyrd is kind of awkward to say."

"What else have you not told us?" Robin said

Agni sighed "I've told you all that is your business. I keep secrets and those secrets keep me alive."

"You should tell us. We're your friends." Zatanna said

"Drop it there's no chance he'll tell you." Anna said coming in with Richie and Connie behind her "We've known him for a hundred years and he still keeps secrets from us. He lives in his secrets."

"What's he worst he could tell us seriously? I've probably heard it all before." Robin said

Richie shook his head "He hasn't lied to you, he just hasn't told you the whole story." He said "There are some things that it's smart to keep quiet about."

"We won't think any different of you no matter what we find out." Zatanna said

"It's not what you'll think of me that I'm worried about. It's my motives that you will be thinking differently about."

"I think that ye shud be telling them soon elf." Connie said "It may be for da best."

Agni shook his head "There are some things better remained buried." He said stubbornly.

"And there are some things you need to tell your friends… Belir'" Robin said

"Don't call me that! I purposely didn't tell you that name because I do not like it!" Agni heaved a sigh "You people can't just leave me alone can you?" he asked gloomily "Fine you want to know I'll tell you but after this if I get another question I'm hanging them by their fingers off the Bio-ship."

Robin smiled and spoke into his intercom "Mission accomplished we got him to agree to tell us."

Agni's eye narrowed "You have got to be kidding me. I have been bamboozled by a bunch of amateurs"

Robin smiled and pulled him out of the training room into the living room where the Team was sitting around with Arty.

Agni glared at the Ranger "You're part of this too?" he asked Richie "You imbecile." He said

Richie just smiled and sat down.

Agni glowered down a them "What do you want to know?" he growled

"What are you keeping from us?" Artemis said

"A lot and all of it is my personal business that I would rather not share."

"What did she mean when she said 'do you think he's trustworthy?'?"

"I am not sure what she meant by that myself. She might have been trying to sow seeds of doubt and turn you all against me." Agni said

"Why do you hide your real name? It sounds cool to me." Wally said

"People hate drow that is why I kept it a secret when we first met." Agni sighed "and, well I may have um… possible different blood in me."

"What do you mean 'different blood'?" Kaldur asked

"It may be possible I am part dragon because of my name and my immunes to fire."

Wally snorted "Sure and I'm turning into a dinosaur."

"Many dragons can shape-shift into elves or men and mate with them. It is possible that I got my powers from that."

"So what's wrong with that?" Conner asked "You're part dragon and I'm part human does it matter?"

Agni's eyes widened "You mean that doesn't matter here? Back in our dimension your shunned and ridiculed if you're a hybrid."

"Here everyone doesn't care." M'gann said

Richie looked up surprised "Wow that's surprising. In our dimension if you're human people hate you, if you're drow that hate you, if you half orc or elf they hate you, it's really hard where we are from."

"That must be horrible!" M'gann said

Agni nodded "Well that's all I'm possible a dangerous dragon lets go." He said turning to leave

Richie said something to his retreating back that the Team didn't understand. Agni turned around and whispered something back, Richie retorted and they went into a full fledge argument for several minutes

"What are they saying?" Robin asked Anna

"They are arguing in drow so it's hard for me to understand. I think Agni is not telling us something that he should."

The argument subsided and Agni turned back to them with annoyance written on his face.

"Richie thinks there is something I should tell you even though I think not."

"What is it?" Zatanna said

"My parents might have been… well… they were… mass murderers and evil assassins." Agni said quickly

"What?" Wally said

"So?" Roy said

"There were the most hated people in my world. They were one of the starters of the war."

"Then what's so bad about them?" Anna asked

"They were on the enemy's side. They were the leaders of the enemy's main force above the Ogre Mage."

"And we really don't care." Artemis said

Agni's jaw started sweeping the floor. "WHAT?"

"WE don't care who your family is. My family well… you know."

"You guys should come back to my dimension and teach everyone that." Richie said

"But why were your parents killed by the Ogre Mage if they were on his side?" Kaldur said

"They wanted out. They decided enough people hated them and they wanted to raise me as a nice indestructible assassin, the damn bastards." Agni said

**The next day.**

Agni spun a bright ball of what seemed to be flames on a finger and threw it at Richie who caught it and tossed it up and down a few time and spun it behind his back at Anna.

It was the early morning the Rangers were in the training room playing with a ball of bright red swirling magical energy by tossing it back and forth and spinning it around and making it do all sorts of weird movements.

Anna caught the ball and threw it in the opposite direction then making it halt and zoom in reverse at Connie.

Robin and Wally walked in with Roy, Zatanna and M'gann and watched them play.

Connie hit the ball with his fist into the air and head butted it when it came back down to Arty.

"Hey watcha up to guys?" Wally asked as the sphere whizzed by him.

Arty caught the ball and slid it down her arm and back into her other hand and throwing it to Anna.

"We're playing spiritball. It's kind of what you guys call 'basketball' here." Agni said kicking the ball across the room where it bounced off the wall and came back at him and he elbowed it at Robin.

Robin caught it and stared at it in wonder "Why is it called spiritball?" he said tossing it up and spinning it around a few times.

"Because when a team looses their souls are consumed and they are fed to lions." Arty said sinisterly

"What? Really? That's sick and monstrous." Wally exclaimed

Connie and Richie collapsed with laughter, Agni rolled his eye and chuckled even Anna laughed a bit and Arty smiled menacingly.

"She's joking." Agni said catching the ball and bouncing it against the ceiling. "It's because you use your chi to construct the ball."

"How does the game work?" Roy asked as Agni threw the ball at him.

"There are 6 players on each team and 6 hoops on each edge of a large field of water with 5 foot tall wooden or stone pegs sticking out of it. There is 1 person who is the keeper he guards the hoops from opponents balls. 3 attackers who launch spirit-balls at hoops and other players, they're the most important players of the team. Then there are 2 shielders who create force fields, shields and any type of magic pretty much to protect their hoops and players. The first team to knock all the opponents off their pegs and into the water with the most points wins. Very simple game overall." Richie said

"Teach us how to play." M'gann said

"We're going to need a large open space, I can do the rest of the things we need." Agni said.

"I think we can find a place easily." Anna said

"Does it hurt to get his by on of these things?" Zatanna said

Several of the spirit-balls flew from Agni's hands at Richie who jumped into several back flips that even impressed Robin, and dodge several of them in till several of them that he dodged swerved and slammed into his back sending him flying. He landed on the ground groaning.

Agni cocked his head and smiled "Yeah I think it does." He said helping Richie up

"You bastard… did you have to hit me that hard?"

**More in the very near future remember Review so I'll know that you enjoy and liked it, if you prefer pm me for questions and/or suggestions you may want to give me, I welcome criticism.**


	29. Note: I'll be back!

**Hey everybody!**

**I just wanted to say I've had a very busy few weeks so my writing has been dropping in worth lately so I just want you to bear with me and give me a few days maybe a week before I continue writing again. Also Season 2 has been _extremely_ confusing so I want to watch more before I continue writing to see if it will have any affect on the story.**

**If you have not reviewed previous chapter please do so. I literally live on your reviews so please review.**

**Btw for the people who do review almost every chapter you guys should know I love you guys and keep posting your awesome reviews, they're is what has kept me going with the story and kept me from quitting.**

**SorifTheHunter**


	30. Chapter 30 Going to see the King

**Note: I know I was going to take a while off to see the next episode but I decided it shouldn't affect my story at all.**

**But if you want I could possibly bring in some of the new members if you all wish so. So please add it to your reviews.**

**Now on with the story.**

**Yes I know I don't own Young Justice… only the Rangers.**

"Where are Agni and Robin?" Batman asked.

He was standing in the training room with Roy and Kaldur.

The rest of the Team was sitting around the penthouse. It had been a very uneventful few days everyone was pretty bored with nothing to do.

"He is out on patrol or he is working on his spirit-ball field." Roy said

"Spirit-ball?" Batman asked

"It is a sport they play. They have been teaching us how to play as well." Kaldur said

Batman nodded and turned to the door as Agni and Richie walked in with Robin chuckling beside them.

They were wearing complete black suits.

Agni had his hair (now white again) in a ponytail hanging off the back of his head. He had his bracers on with a crossbow on hilt belt and his katana across his back. He had black shades on his face that he obviously loved.

"What the hell are you three wearing?" Demanded Batman

Roy face-palmed "He showed them the movie Men-in-Black. Now Agni thinks it's the perfect way to fit in."

Robin's large smile faded when he saw Batman.

"Robin?" Batman asked

"We were bored and he wanted to know what we do in this dimension." Robin protested

"It was very different from our world. Watching stories on huge scrying screen is a lot different than raiding dungeons or looting." Agni said

"What took you so long?" Demanded Anna and Zatanna as they came in with Artemis behind them.

"What are you wearing?" Zatanna asked

"A 'suit', I bought mine to be good for a lot of physical movement." Agni said smoothing down the front of his jacket.

"He spent a full hour picking out the goggles." Richie said

"I think he looks good." Zatanna said

Richie rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Batman. "So what's wrong? Is there another mission?"

"I have bad news and worse news." Batman said

Agni groaned and removed his sun glasses from his face. "Well out with it." He said

"The Joker and several others have escaped from Arkham Asylum along with several other super villains."

Robin and Roy sighed as Batman continued.

"The worse news is that we have found the location of an elven boy named 'Wallace' he is being kept in a secret prison inside the Whitehouse. He was found inside snooping around."

"Wallace? Could that be Wally?" Roy asked

Richie nodded

"I suggest keeping him there I am not sure I can stand another speedster."

"All I need is the layouts of the place or I can just blow it off the map like the Cadmus labs." Arty said suddenly coming out of the shadows in the far side of the room.

"How long were you there?" Agni asked

Arty just shrugged "I would prefer blowing it up." She said swinging her little swing around.

"We can't do that!" Roy yelled

"He is right we cannot. The president sent us a message requesting your presences." Batman said

"Me go talk with this president guy? Are you sure we can't blow the place up?" Agni said

"Agni the president is like our king of course we can't!" Artemis said

"Fine I'll go talk to him but I'm not taking off my weapons not for any reason."

"That may be a problem." Robin commented

"Why not?" Kaldur asked

"The last time he went to see a king and they took his weapons they decided not to let him leave and put him in a cell. They even took his ruby." Richie paused and chuckled "I heard it's still just a smoking heap of stone" he added

"It is not only Agni he also wants everyone on the Rangers to go as well. I will be sending a few from the Team at your choice." Batman said

Agni nodded "When do I have to go?" he said with the air of resignation

"Now." Batman said

"I suppose you will not be coming with us?"

Batman shook his head "I have other things to attend to at the watchtower. I am still searching for the remaining Rangers who have not been found."

Agni left the room and walked into the living room. "Rangers gear up we got to move."

"Where to?" Wally asked

"Only the Rangers, Robin, Zatanna and Kaldur will be coming."

"Why?" Conner inquired

"We are going to see the king." Richie said

"He means the President." Zatanna said.

"Aww I want to go!" Wally said

"I'm sorry Wally but I need people who are more calm and diplomatic." Agni said apologetically

Agni walked into his room and took of his suit. He slipped into his dragon scale armor and buckled his sword back on.

Everyone was waiting for him out side all armored up.

"Miss M said we can take the Bio-ship." Robin said

"I wanted to take the horses." Agni said

"It's too far." Robin said

Agni sighed "Fine lets go."

**Sorry about the short chapter I've just been incredibly busy and I'm still extremely confused but I will keep on going.**


	31. Chapter 31 Visit To The Whitehouse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of their characters. I only own the Ranger and the plot.**

"Are you completely, 100% sure we cannot blow the place up?" Agni and Arty asked for the billionth time.

"No we can't Agni." Robin said

"What about only half of it?" Arty begged

"No, we can't harm anyone inside either." Kaldur said

"How about only the interior? No one outside will know."

"Agni the answer is no. We are here on a diplomatic mission." Zatanna said

Agni sighed and stared out the window

They were in the Bio-ship heading towards the Whitehouse to see the president and rescue Wallace. They had been flying for a little while now and were about to land.

Agni descended from the Bio-ship with the Rangers and the Team behind him. They were greeted by a few militias and a man who obviously thought himself very important.

"I am General Garnet." He said "I am to bring you to see the president. I request that you lay down all arms you have on you."

"No." Agni said simply

Garnet looked very surprised at the answer but regained he wits very quickly. "Then I am afraid I can not allow you to pass."

"You are holding my friend hostage, if you don't move before I count to three I swear I will blow this place into another dimension." Arty said pushing Agni away

"Just so you know she can actually do that." Richie said from behind them.

The soldiers immediately opened fire on Arty and stared in surprise as they bullets bounced an invisible wall.

"Hold you fire!" Garnet shouted.

Anna lowered the wall cautiously.

"Can't you guys be a little normal for once?" Robin said into his hand that was covering his face

Garnet was speaking into his ear piece while the Team argued with the Ranger over what was normal.

"You may enter with your weapons but we want to sign a statement that you will not harm anyone inside that building." He said as a soldier came up with a piece of paper and a pen. He held it out to Agni who looked at it suspiciously

"There is no magic binding me to this contract correct?" Agni asked

"None whatsoever" Garnet said

"Then what is?"

"The Law"

Agni smiled and wrote down 'Agni Amelani' where they told him to.

"Now get out of my way I have a friend to rescue." Agni said pushing by them

"Do you even know where to go?" Robin asked

Agni stopped and turned around "Right, I don't. You," he said grabbing the arm of a soldier who was standing by "Show me where this king is."

"I was supposed to show you." Garnet said

Agni dropped the soldiers arm and grabbed Garnets and shoved him ahead. "Then why are we still here?" he demanded. He followed Garnet across the lawn and whispered. "Rangers, get into formal formation."

The Rangers fell in to double line behind him with Connie and Arty in the front and Richie and Anna in the back. The Team quickly did the same behind them.

They were lead down the halls and into the Oval Office were the president was sitting in his chair with his back to them. He turned around revealing a oldish man with black skin and black hair that was turning white around he edges

Agni dropped to one knee and bowed, the rest of the Ranger followed and the Team just kind of stood there looking confused. Kaldur went up to the Rangers and bowed to and Robin and Zatanna saluted and just stood there.

"You can stand up." The president said

Agni and co slowly stood up and looked at him.

"Well it was true, there is a 'dark elf' running around slaying these monsters that have suddenly attacked our cities" he said slowly eyeing them over he picked up a piece of paper and read from it "And you must be, and I quote, the short bearded person killing off local gang members and the psychotic cackling gang killer." He looked up and at Richie and Zatanna. "I am afraid I do not know who you two are. The three behind you are Robin the boy wonder, Aqualad and Zatanna."

Agni nodded his head "Great now you know who we are. Now I will only as this once: Where is Wallace?" Agni said severely

The president looked at him and pressed a button on his desk. Garnet and another man in a long white coat walked in and stood by the president.

"Where is the elf boy General Garnet?" he asked

"He is in prison cell under the Whitehouse at the moment."

"You guys just stuck him in a prison cell?" Arty said

"We give him food and water and we promised to let him go when we get answers." The man in the white coat said

"Answers for what?" Richie said

"Who he is, how did he get in here, who was he working for, things like that."

Agni's eyes narrowed "How did you ask those questions?"

The man was noticeably nervous "We uh… interrogated him."

Agni stared angrily at him "You tortured him? You people tortured Wally!"

The man took a few steps back because Agni's gem began to flare.

The president stared in surprise as Agni's eyes began to slowly turn black and smoke began to slowly come off his body

"What is he doing?" The president asked the Rangers

"Ye can put it this way. He may blow this place into smithereens" Connie said

"But he signed the contract saying he wouldn't hurt anyone."

Agni's head jerk towards the president "You thought you little piece of paper can tell me what to do? Your 'law'? There is absolutely stopping me from destroying this whole place."

Agni took a menacing step forward towards the man and lifted him into the air.

"Should I call for back up Mister President?" Garnet asked his hand holding his gun pointed at Agni

The president turned to the Rangers who shrugged

"I wouldn't. The worst he will do is kill that guy." Richie said

Garnets hand went up to his ear where his intercom was but the president stopped him.

"I want to see what he can do." He turned to the group "What can he do?"

"Destroy the whole building and everything around it." Richie said

"Then we need to stop him!" Garnet said his gun was pointing at Agni's head.

Heat began to pour off of Agni even though there was truly no fire yet. Agni was pounding the guy in the stomach.

"Agni stop you are going to hurt him!" Anna yelled.

Agni dropped the man onto the floor and turned around. "That was the point." Agni turned around the face the president ( and grabbing and throwing Garnets gun across the room with elven speed in the process.) "You have 5 minutes to get my friend here in this room. If he is not here in that amount of time I will destroy the whole place leaving only a puddle of molten rock with you on top get it?"

"If you raise a hand against anyone half the U.S. army will-" Garnet slumped to the floor with a dart in his neck. Richie returned his dart blower into a pocket and returned his attention to Agni.

"Look Agni we are on the same team. You want these monsters gone and so do I can't we work together? You are the only one who knows about this threat and most likely the only one who cans top it."

"4 minutes left." Arty said

The president reached over to his phone and spoke several words into it.

Agni walked over to the president and placed a scroll on his desk. "This has all the information about the monsters that could possible show up here. I will have to fill you in on details about Abaddon myself."

The president picked it up and undid the string that was around it. His eyes skimmed over and he looked up in gratitude.

"This will help us a lot. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

Agni shook his head.

"What should I know about this Abaddon?"

"He is a human who somehow turned himself into a half demon."

"Half demon?" the President asked dazed

"We are still not sure how he became like that. If you ever see him, listen carefully, DO NOT CONFRONT HIM."

Everyone turned around to the door where two men were dragging Wallace by his arms into the room, they dropped him face down onto the floor and looked up and saluted the president. They stared at Agni and co who was giving them extremely dirty looks.

Agni walked up to them and kneed the first one in the stomach and bashed him in the face.

The president flinch as Arty went to join him by knocking the other one out.

"Do you have to hurt my men?" he asked

Agni dropped the soldier to the ground and gave him a last kick in the chest

"Did you have to hurt mine?"

Wallace was standing shakily with bruises allover his face. He was slung over Kaldur and Richie's shoulders complaining about the food they gave him.

"I'm telling you it tastes like crap. Don't they have any mutton here? Or maybe any steak?" he said

They said their fare wells and exited the white house and into the Bio-ship.

**A few days later**

Two orange haired blurs went down the street and into the penthouse.

"I told you I'm the fastest elf alive." Wallace said. His arm was in a sling and he still had a few bruises but his legs (and mouth) were fine.

"And I'm the fastest kid alive!" Wally yelled as they zoomed into the kitchen

"And elves are faster than men." Wallace said helping himself to food

"Wanna bet?"

"Last one to the park buys the other some of that cold stuff!" Wallace yelled

They turn to run out the door but both of them smashed into Agni's magical wall and fell to the ground unconscious

"Than you, they have been driving us crazy all week." Zatanna said walking down the hall with M'gann.

"Robin and me was thinking of getting them a pair of cement shoes and dropping them off the Bio-ship."

"If you need help just call us." M'gann said.

"What size do you think they are 42 or a 45?" Robin said coming in.

"Ya know tossing them into a forge is much funner" Connie said walking in behind him.

"I would prefer shoving arrows down their throats." Artemis growled.

Short chapters are all I have had time for lately…

I challenge you to review the chapter.


	32. Chapter 32 Rangers Unite

**Note: I edited the chapter so reread it and forget anything you read before i edit it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice blah, blah, blah and BLAH.**

"So he led it into his ring of fire and turned to face it with his silver sword. He thought it would panic and surrender." Anna was saying to the Team

They were sitting in the penthouse after a successful night of patrolling the city. The Rangers were talking about all of Agni's failures

"The damn thing jump'd at 'im" Connie said "It surpisd da hell out of 'im."

"And it began beating the hell out of him1" Richie said laughing over the memory

"He had 3 broken ribs and a twisted ankle." Wallace said

"And I had to patch him up." Anna mentioned

Every turned and looked at Agni who was sitting in his favorite arm chair scowling at everyone

"Why must you people take amusement in me getting me ass kicked? It was Arty's fault she was supposed to shoot fire arrows when he entered."

"I did but he would keep still, I kept on missing." Arty retorted

"So that is what his the back on my head? It almost burned my hair!" Agni exclaimed

"Ahem," said a cheerful voice from behind them, "You have a mission."

Everyone turned to see Batman standing there with Black Canary and Superman.

"They are monsters attacking all over Gotham yet again."

"And Star City and Central City." Black Canary said.

"But the most are in Gotham. Agni you can take the team and rush there." Superman said

"Do I have to go there? I would prefer somewhere I haven't been." Agni said

"I am sending you there because there are reports of Abaddon and Iivdril in the Area."

Agni's sword was on his back and his bow in his hand in seconds. "Everyone ready?"

Everyone was ready and running of in different directions

"I'm goin in da floaty ding!" Connie shouted

"I'm going on the motor bikes with Robin" Richie yelled

"I'll get their first!" Wally said

"I bet you won't." Wallace said running out the door followed by Wally

"I'll take the horses with Zatanna and Arty." Agni called.

They were there in half an hour walking the city streets searching for the monsters.

Agni halted and raised his hands to stop them.

"Guys you trust me right?" he whispered

"Why do you have to ask?" Roy said

"If I say anything abruptly, do as I say." Agni said continuing his stride

"Why?" Zatanna asked

"Just do it." Agni said simply.

Agni summoned Beowulf a few minutes later for Connie to 'ride into battle' on because Connie so wished.

They continued to search the streets uneventfully for a few minutes in till Agni halted again.

"We are surrounded by it seems to be skeletons." Agni said

"I thought I could hear them to." Richie said

"Guys remembered what you said?" Agni said dropping his bow

Everyone nodded their heads and looked at him.

"Duck!" Agni yelled "Anna, Zatanna help me with the shields!"

Several volleys of arrows and bullets suddenly came out of the shadows aimed at where their head were seconds before. Zatanna and Anna deflected the arrows off of two of the side.

Agni was spinning his blades taking down the skeletons coming at him. Red Arrow an Artemis had their bows out and were firing arrows rapidly at the incoming horde. Superboy grinned and leaped up smashing the skeletons into pieces with his fists. Connie came smashing through their ranks on top of the huge bear smashing the bone heads with a hammer in one hand and an axe in the other. Robin and Richie were up before anyone else fighting back-to-back in perfect harmony with each other. Wally and Wallace were zooming in and out of everyone bashing the skeletons that were trying to escape. Kaldur had his Water-bearers out and was fighting next to Agni making sure he didn't set too much on fire because Agni still seemed not to be able to control what he was doing. Everyone looked up and saw several cars come crashing down crushing the skeletons where they stood.

The fight was over and everyone regrouped.

"Um dark elf…" Connie said staring at the ground

"Yes dwarf?" Agni replied walking over to him

"Why are those skellys using those things?" Connie said picking up a gun from the broken hands of a skeleton

"This I assume is very not good, am I correct?" Kaldur said

Agni nodded "Oh yeah this isn't good. If his minions are using guns what is he using?" Agni looked around at everyone and opened his bag. "Everyone take on of these." He handed everyone cloaks like his that fit their fighting style. To Richie and Robin he handed red cloaks that looked a lot like his without the hood and sleeves. To Anna and Zatanna he handed white cloaks that had symbols written on them.

"You walk around with these in you bag?" Wally asked taking a yellow one with lightning bolt drawn on it and handing one to Wallace.

"I usually only keep a spare for myself but I figured we might need them this mission." Agni said handing cloaks to Arty and Artemis. To Kaldur he handed a sleeveless cloak with a short cape on it. He turned to Roy and said "I wasn't sure what to give you… So I got this." He handed him a vest of dragon scales almost exactly like his.

Roy stared at in admiration and took it saying thanks.

He gave Connie and Conner a small and large cloak with their symbol emblazed on it.

"I don't need it." Conner said

"Come on Conner wear one like the rest of us." M'gann said. She took a blue cloak from Agni that looked almost exactly like hers except for a few runes on it.

Conner took it and tossed over his shoulders and looked sheepishly around at everyone "Fine I'll wear it." He growled

Agni looked around and smiled. "Rangers unite." He said rising his bow into the air.

The rest of the Rangers did the same and Richie motion to the same.

The team hesitantly raised the weapons or fist and looked around on each other.

Their cloaks began to shine and the Ranger Symbol (a bow and arrow with a sword crossing through it diagonally and a magic staff going down the middle) suddenly shined brightly on their coats on their cloaks.

"That's all?" Wally asked

Robin was jerking his head around as if he was hearing something he couldn't before. "What the hell is that?" he asked

"It gives you the senses of an elf." Anna said

"Wow this is so cool." Wally said

Agni's head jerked as if he suddenly heard something. "They are here." He said "Just down the street." He turned and pointed to several buildings "Roy you go over there, Artemis there and Arty over here." The rest of you with me. We got a battle that needs wining."

"That sounds pretty stupid." Richie said

Agni face-palmed. "It sounded a whole lot better in my head."

**Tomorrow or the day after will be a big fight, so hold on and review this chapter!**


	33. Chapter 33 The Black Arrow

"That's the plan got it?" Agni said into the intercom

Robin peered around the corner and smiled

"I can see things I have never been able to see before!" he said his head jerking all around to look at things.

"If you close your eyes and concentrate you can go into infravision mode." Richie whispered behind him.

Robin squeezed his eyes closed and when reopened them they were red.

"Wow…" was all he said

A crackling noise came over their radios and Aqualad spoke.

"There is a portal open over here are shadows are pouring out of it." Kaldur said urgently

"Can you see Abaddon or Iivdril anywhere?" Richie said "One of them must be powering it."

Kaldur looked around from where he was. He didn't see either of them but he saw the Ogre Mage very clearly holding a staff. "That big monster thing is here. I think he is powering it."

"Hold your positions and wait for the distraction." Agni said

"Copy that."

Agni looked up "What does that mean?"

"It means he understood." Zatanna said.

Agni nodded and spoke back into his intercom

"Speedsters, is the perimeter secured?"

"Yes it is Agni… Hey Wally am I doing this right?"

"Yes you are now common we have to get into out places." Wally's voice said over the intercom

"Archers ready?" Robin asked

A chorus of 'yes' came from Roy, Artemis and Arty

Richie suddenly spun around and several throwing star faster then an eye could see fly out of his cloak into a patrol of goblins coming up behind them.

"We have to hurry, they are going to notice the missing patrol sooner or later…" Agni said pulling his bow off of his should "Okay now you guys know they are expecting us right? Good. Remember trolls fire goblins anything leave the shadows to us okay?"

"Why aren't you up here with us?" Roy asked over the intercom

"Because you always have to have a ground archer and the Ogre is mine."

"Archers prepare to fire." Richie said

"Superboy and um… Superdwarf, ready to draw them into the trap?" Robin said

"Ready when yer are birdy boy." Connie said cackling with glee from the back of Beowulf "Oh and dark elf, Beo here needs a new saddle."

"Now's not the time Connie." Richie said

"Even with da bad saddle I am going to kill more than him!" Connie proclaimed

At this Agni looked up from the soon to be battlefield "Oh no you won't."

"Wanna bet?"

"Losers buy the winner a round at the tavern." Richie said "I want in."

"Guy's now I not the time." Robin said impatiently

"They do this before every battle Robin." Anna's voice said "It's a tradition and Agni always wins."

"Damn straight I do." Agni sad with a wide grin

"We have a mission Agni can you please concentrate on it for more then three seconds?" Kaldur said, his voice sounded slightly amused…or annoyed. Agni couldn't tell, not that he cared all that much

"Okay now!" Agni said

Conner jumped out of the shadows with a huge two-handed hammer and hurled it into a back of trolls. "Hey!" he shouted "Bet you idiots can't get me!" The hammer suddenly disappeared from the chest of the troll it landed in and reappeared in Conner's hand

Connie came galloping by and he turn to look at Conner

"So that's what it does…" he murmured before bashing the closet troll.

Agni and his group were leaning against the walls of the alley way watching the carnage Conner and Connie were doing.

"I told you giving him that hammer would make him so much more badass." Richie said with a smirk

Connie spun and flung the hammer into a pack of trolls sending them flying and hitting the wall next to Richie head.

"Oy! Be careful!" Richie yelled wiping blood of his cloak

Several trolls turned and saw Richie in the shadows yelling and came charging at him.

Agni turned and lifted his bow "Good going Richie. Wasn't the plan we stay quiet? Phase 2 everyone common we need to hurry." Agni said taking out the few trolls coming at them and fading into the shadows.

Conner and Connie began to back up and then went into a full retreat drawing them into a dead end alley way.

"Now Miss M" Robin said

Several cars came suddenly crashing down into the alley way crushing them. Conner smiled and tossed his hammer at one that hadn't been hurt. He turned and grabbed Connie and tossed him up the building to be caught by Roy. Conner turned and looked at Beowulf, who cocked his head and looked back into his eyes.

Conner's hand went up to his ear piece to ask Agni but he heard someone shout down.

"Just follow him!"

Beowulf had turned around and was roaring. Conner turned and saw the cars begin to move a little as the trolls tried to get back up. A portal opened in front of them and Beowulf pulled him in. The hammer returned to his hand and he walked in and came out on the roof tops with Connie and Roy.

"Archers Fire!" Agni shouted

Arrows came raining down into the cars. Beeping sounds came over the square. Roy and the others ran and leaped off the roof landing in a roll in the street, or in Connie's case on his head and rolling into the gutter.

"I guess I didn't think that all the way through…" Agni muttered

The Ogre Mage came running in surrounded wraiths, skeletons and goblins. Conner lifted Connie up and tossed him onto the back of Beowulf.

The monsters came to halt at a shout from the Ogre

It stopped and grinned

"Is that all Agni sent, a few mortals from this dimension and the dwarf kings son?"

Agni stepped out of the shadows with his bow out and an average arrow notched into it. "Do you really think so? After all the battles we have fought you actually thought I wouldn't come?" Agni laughed and motion for everyone to leave their places. Kaldur, Anna, Arty, Artemis, the speedsters and everyone slowly circled around the trapped monsters locking them in a trap.

Agni raised his bow and shot an arrow into the air. "When that arrow comes down," Agni said "you will be dead." And with that Agni pulled several pachynite headed arrows out and shot them up as well. "When those come down, well I think you know what will happen."

The pachynite arrows came down blowing wholes in the monsters defenses and taking out several wraiths

And they attacked.

Robin went running in first using his acrobatic skill to his advantage, he dodge an arrow that flew in front of his face he dropped on to his knees and knocked the skeletons feet out from underneath it. Richie leap by with a short sword and shield out, slashing all the passing by skeletons. Agni ran by them with his swords out he was spinning and twirling his blades. He saw Richie flip over Conner, who was still flinging his hammer everywhere, and land on a wraith his sword digging deep into it body. Agni duck under a flying magic missile that came from Anna or Zatanna, he didn't have the time to look, he parried a clumsy lunged from goblin, his swords came up to block another attacks, his swords came back down and drew a neat 'X' on the goblins throat. He dashed left as several of Robin's batarangs thumped into one of his attackers and blew it up.

"23!" Agni yelled to Connie who rode by standing on Agni's bear bashing wraiths and goblins alike.

"Wha? I'm only on 17!"

"I' got 26!" Richie yelled. He was just flipped through the air by Conner throwing stars and daggers in different directions and landing on a wraith. "Make that 22." He yelled following Robin into another group of skeletons

Agni growled and sheathed his swords. He looked over to Arty who was on the ground with daggers in her hands trying to fend off several large goblins. Agni's hand went to his quiver and he took out three arrows and took down the goblins in front. Artemis dropped down from a roof above Arty landing on a goblin and kicking another. Artemis and fire an arrow point blank into the chest of another, Agni darted by marking a line across a throat of a goblin with a hidden blade behind her and skidded to his knees and fire. They watched Wally rush by holding the edge of a thick cord, Wallace was holding the other end of it and they wrapped it around the legs of the Ogre mage tripping him. Conner leap over everyone and brought his hammer down onto its back. Several arrows pounded down onto him from Roy. Agni dropped his bow and his dual crossbows were out and were firing bolts in every direction, his crossbows clicked saying they were empty, Agni cursed and replaced the t his holsters and his swords were out in a flash as he ran to help Robin fight of a group of goblins. Robin hit one with an eskrima stick and deflected another's swing. Robin turned to see Agni fighting his way through a horde of skeletons and he leaped ahead to join him.

Several cars flew over them hitting the Ogre Mage as he tried to stand up. Wally tossed Wallace another cord and they proceeded to try and tie him up. Several arrows came out of another alley way and one hit Wallace in the back sending him toppling over. He got back up unhurt due to the Ranger cloak but angry as all hell. Wally tossed him a sword and to one for himself too. They zoomed into a pack on goblins chopping them where they stood. Wally was doing it hesitantly but Wallace told him there were monsters. They met up with Kaldur, Anna and Zatanna who where fighting some wraiths. Kaldur was easily handling himself with his Water-bearers covering the spellcasters as they drop, burned, and blew things into the skeletons. They dashed over to Agni were he was fighting yet again with the Ogre Mage.

Most the monsters were trying to retreat seeing they were being slaughtered. The speedsters zoomed off after them as Zatanna and Anna fought their way to Richie and Robin who were toying with a group of goblins.

"How long has Agni been fighting with it?" Zatanna asked freezing a goblin were it stood before it got hit by a fireball from Anna and then hit with a wave of water from Kaldur.

"ARGH!" Conner scream as his hammer came flying by and smashing into several skeletons breaking them into pieces. "A while actually." He said slamming his fist into the face of a particularly large goblin and picking it up and throwing it at another

Agni had his bow back in his hand and was firing several arrows then dodging a swing from the Ogres staff or spell that were sent his way. The Ogre had blood pouring down its body from Agni and Conner and was obviously having trouble.

The Ogre Mage launched itself at Agni, who was cornered, trying to body crush him, Agni brought his arms up to try and protect himself.

Agni closed his eyes and prepared himself for the impact.

It never came.

He opened his eyes and saw Conner beating the living daylights out of the Ogre Mage.

The Ogre mage was on the floor a few feet away from him on the ground clutching its chest it got up and ran away trying to escape Conner's wrath. Conner's hammer returned to his hands and he threw it one last time at the monster, it hit the monster in the back knocking it onto its face but it got up again and tried to flee. Conner raised his hand expecting for it to return to him.

But something even Agni couldn't have predicted happened

A bolt of lightning flew down after it

Conner was suddenly standing above the Ogre Mage with his hammer in his hand. He stared at it in surprise.

Just for the Ogre mage to kick him several feet away into a concrete building.

Conner slumped to the ground moaning and the Ogre Mage scurried to its feet and ran off.

"He's getting away!" Artemis yelled pulling her bow back as far as she could and letting off an arrow but it didn't reach.

Agni glared for a second and slowly raised his hand to the sky as if to grab something.

Arty turned too looked at him and her jaw dropped and she screamed "Agni don't do that it isn't worth it."

Richie immediately whipped around to see what he was doing and yelled in protest "Agni you know what that does to you! Let him go we can get him later"

Agni ignored them and yelled "BY THE NAMED BELIR'HACYRD ALEANTH I-"

"What is he doing?" Zatanna asked Anna worriedly

"He is … um… I can't believe he is doing it." Anna whispered to herself

"What is he doing?" Robin yelled. There was a suddenly force of wind whipping through the square and he looked up and the now cloudy sky that was completely clear minutes ago.

"What kind of magic is he doing Arty?" Artemis and Roy yelled over the increasingly strong wind

"He is doing one of the strongest arcane archer spell ever…" she said to them then turned and screamed at Agni "You don't have that kind of strength stop it now before it kills you!"

"SUMMON YOU TO ME IN A TIME OF NEED AND REQUIREMENT! BLACK ARROW OF DEATH, COME TO MY CALL O' BLACK ARROW OF THE REAPER!" Agni shouted concentration written all over his face.

The clouds swirled around him and thunder erupted around them and a bolt of lighting came down into Agni's hand

Everyone one looked up and rubbed the brightness left by the lightning out of their eyes

Agni was holding a long pitch black arrow in his hand. He fitted it into his bow and fired it up.

Everyone watched as the arrow went up and came coursing down.

The arrow ducked under a canopy and zoomed up over a street light and

Thudded into the monsters heart.

Agni and everyone walked over to the dead body and stared at it.

"Burn in the abysses rotten demon" Agni said

"What did you do?" Zatanna asked

"He summoned the Arrow of Death." Said a voice from the shadows "The arrow that eats part of the life force of the summoner."

Abaddon stepped out of the shadows with Iivdril by his side.

"Thank you Agni you save me the trouble of having to kill that one myself."

**Review for the sakes of Conner epic and badassness!**


	34. Chapter 34 Fighting With Abaddon

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah….**

**Ready for a long battle? Are you? ARE YOU? Good.**

**Note: Conner is not acting like Thor, he is more like an overpowered Wulfgar son of Beornegar**

**Here goes nothing….**

Abaddon smiled evilly and stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing his usually armor with wrappings covering his demon arm. He stared at Agni and watched his hand drop to his crossbow holster.

Agni slowly backed away searching for an escape rout or better place for a fight.

"Um Agni…" Robin said

"I'm a little busy Robin." Agni said not breaking eye contact with Abaddon

"We are surrounded…" Robin said slowly

Agni glanced away for a split second; he could see dark shadows moving around them. He turned back just in time to duck under a wing from Abaddon's claw, Agni dropped into a back handspring landing in front of Robin.

"Can you contact Superman or Batman?" Agni whispered

Robin nodded slightly and raised his hand slowly to his ear. A throwing knife shot out of Iivdril's hand at Robin's hand. Richie's hand shot out and caught it by the blade; he twirled it around and launched it into the walled next to her head.

"Oops I missed." Richie said

"Like my minions, Agni?" Abaddon said. Everyone could see a sword slowly forming in his hand.

They could hear the monsters bashing the weapons against their shields and growling around them.

Agni had a hand behind his back and his fingers were moving in a sequence of movements. His index finger went up and down three times, his thumb curled into is palm with his small finger which then jerked out right, his middle finger and ring finger did several different movements before he relaxed his hand and clenched it into a fist.

"Are you sure Agni?" Richie said nudging Robins arm.

"Do it." Agni said.

Richie disappeared and reappeared in another shadow and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction

Agni's hand dropped to his crossbow and he dashed away from the group and lifted is crossbows to fire,

They were empty…

Abaddon had a rifle in his left hand and he opened fire at Agni who brought his hands up to cover his face, the bullets bounced off of his cloak sending is sprawling onto the ground.

The monsters came crashing into the small area; the Team disperses off into different direction everyone seemingly knew what to do.

Conner spun around to the monsters and launched his hammer into the midst of them. There was a sudden flash of light and a beam of lightening energy flashed through them and he was suddenly on the other side holding the hammer grinning wildly. He flung it in the other direction and the same beam of light followed it. Conner kept throwing the hammer in one direction and beamed after it. He was catching the hammer and abruptly launching it in another direction. To the monsters all they could see was a hammer flying everywhere and beams of light flashing after it before it went into another direction.

Connie roared and galloped Beowulf into a group of monsters… a one dwarf cavalry charge. A goblin managed to grab a hold of him and pulled him to the ground. Connie stood back up and brought an axe up to block a blow. With his other and he shoved his shield into the goblins chest toppling it over, Connie swung his axe down splitting its chest and brought his shield up to the top of his head to block a sword that was rushing down at his head, Another goblin bashed his arm with a club wrenching his axe from his hand. Connie grabbed he goblins arm and yanked it as hard as he could, the goblin arm came of into Connie hand and he stared at it flabbergasted.

"Tis'll have to work." He said. He spun around and almost whacked Robin in the face wit it

"Careful!" Robin yelled at him trying to follow Richie through the raging battle.

They scaled building and stood at the top trying to get their intercoms to work.

"There is something scrambling the signal!" Robin said over the sounds of battle below.

"Damn…" Richie said pulling his sort sword out of its sheath on the inside of his shield. "Then back to the battle I guess."

"Don't you think we should try to retreat and get help?" Robin asked

"Flee from battle? Do I look like a coward to you?" Richie said in astonishment

"You could die down there." Robin said

"I don't know about here but were I come from there is no bigger honor than dying fighting the good battle." Richie said

"So you are prepared to die for a dimension you don't even live in?" Robin demanded

"Wouldn't you?" Richie retorted

Robin nodded, sighed and took out his eskrima sticks. "Then it looks like we have a world to save." He said

Agni ducked behind a car watching the bullets ricochet of the walls and fly threw the windows. He silently cursed to himself and pulled another bow out of his bag of holding and notched an arrow.

"For Glundorion and all good people!" he whispered.

Agni rolled out from behind a car and shot the arrow up; dashing away he threw several grenades into a pack of skeletons.

"Everyone get under cover!" Agni yelled

Hundred of arrows came streaking down leaving blue trails in the sky bombarding the monsters that were running in circles trying to get under cover.

Everyone else scrambled around ducking under things to avoid being hit by arrows, except for Conner who ignored the arrows and continued to smash everything with the hammer.

"This is so much fun." He said as he turned into a beam of energy and followed the hammers path through a group of goblins. He reappeared holding it and flung it at Abaddon.

Abaddon glanced at the hammer and bashed it aside along with Conner.

Conner appeared next to his hammer on the floor. Angry as hell his picked it up and swung it in a downwards angle at Abaddon's head.

Agni yelled out a warning that fell on deaf ears.

Connie leaped at Abaddon and hit a force field similar to Agni's, except… it bounced him into the air.

Agni slung his bow over his shoulder and ran to wards where he thought Conner would land. He stopped just before Conner landed,

Before he realized how stupid the idea was.

Conner smashed into Agni crushing him into the floor. Agni groaned and rolled Conner off of him.

He stood up slowly and pulled his sword out. The rest of the Team and Rangers came out of their various covers and formed up behind him. Conner slowly stood up and lifted his hammer.

"Guys this is going to be tough." Agni said pulling an arrow out and watching Abaddon form up his minions into battle formations. "How long in till we get help Robin?"

"I couldn't contact anyone…" Robin said apologetically "Our radios are not working at all."

"They have something that is stopping all signals." Richie said

Agni turned around and looked at them. "Where are Wally and Wallace?" he asked alarmingly

Everyone turned around and looked

Agni closed his eyes and concentrated for a second them smiled

"They're behind enemy lines."

M'gann's eye turned white for a moment and she smiled to. "With several grenades and bottles of oil." She said

"That could prove to be very useful" Kaldur said

"M'gann, tell them to wait for a bright red streak in the air to use them." Agni said turning back around to face Abaddon.

Abaddon was holding a large minigun and it was pointed at Agni.

Robin was looking around when he noticed something.

"Where is that dark elven girl?" he said suddenly

Richie's eyes scanned over the rows of monsters and he disappeared.

He appeared a few seconds later and said "She is hiding on a roof… with a sniper rifle pointed at Zatanna."

Agni's eyes quickly examined the roofs.

"Why at her and not me?" Anna asked

"Okay when I say 'go', you guys are going to pretty much hide in your cloaks. The bullets can't go through but it will hurt as hell." Richie said

Agni nodded "You and Robin need to get out of here and to somewhere you can use these technology things." He said and turned back to Abaddon. "Abaddon" he called "I am giving you one last chance to surrender."

Abaddon sneered and lifted his gun "and why would I do that?" he said

"Remember the guy who beat the crap out of you last time?" Agni taunted

Abaddon's eyes narrowed and he scowled "Yes…"

"Well he is waiting by to come down when we need him. So are you going to surrender?"

Abaddon acted like he was thinking about it "No I think I am going to kill you instead."

Agni's bow went into the air and a red arrow streaked up.

They all back away and Agni smiled.

"Then you have sealed your own fate." He said pulling out another arrow out.

Several grenades came flying from behind Abaddon. Everyone yet again scrambled away from them as they came crashing into the little battlefield burning goblins and skeletons alike.

Agni ran over to Zatanna and pulled her onto the ground while Connie jumped in front of them with his shield up. Everyone heard a gunshot and looked at them.

The bullet was perched in Connie's shield. The bullet only having pierced it and not going all the way through did not hurt anyone.

"The damn elf ruined my shield!" Connie exclaimed.

Iivdril dropped down next to them and launched herself at Agni.

Agni's swords were out to meet hers in a second. All you could see was their swords clashing against each other. Iivdril's sword went up Agni's knocked it out of the way, Agni's swords lunged in Iivdril twisted out of its path.

"Agni I'll deal with go help Robin." Zatanna yelled

Agni pushed Iivdril off of him and glanced over to Robin, he was trying to fight Abaddon with his eskrima sticks. Agni groaned and bounded off to them leaving Iivdril to Zatanna.

"Teah taht s'nopaew latem!" Agni could hear Zatanna shout before a clash of Iivdril's swords hitting the ground.

Agni ran towards Abaddon, slashing a few goblins on the way. He jumped into the fray block a blow that would have hit Robin.

"About time you got here." Abaddon said. "I didn't want to settle with only killing this pitiful human who think himself strong because he was elven abilities."

Robin grumbled and leaped clear over Abaddon and landing lightly behind him and running off.

Abaddon turned around for a second to watch him run. "Hmmph. The coward." He said. Abaddon turned back around to see Agni running off in the other direction. He looked around trying to figure out why they both ran off. He felt a ticking and he turned around to see what it was, there was nothing behind him, nothing on the ground… Abaddon looked around confusedly. He hand slowly went up his back.

There was a bomb ticking on it.

Abaddon glowered "Oh crap." He said

The bomb went off sending his face first into the pavement and leavening a burn mark on the back of his armor.

Agni had his bow back out and several arrows flew out at Abaddon.

Abaddon managed to deflect them with his sword and he picked up a rifle from the ground and opened fire at Agni.

Agni managed to cover his face from the bullets. He slipped a few feet across the ground and groaned from the pain. There was a sudden bright lash of light and Agni flew onto his back.

His ruby was lying on the ground in pieces.

Agni crawled over to it and picked it up the pieces staring at them staggered.

"You idiot…" he whispered standing back up "Do you know what you just did?" Agni called

"Aww, did I break your little gem? Good. Now you can embrace who you truly are!" Abaddon yelled back in pure glee

Agni had dropped his bow onto the ground and was running with his swords out at Abaddon. Agni's left hand shot out to be beat aside his right hand went down and hit Abaddon in the leg leaving a bright red line of blood.

Abaddon's clawed hand swung around hitting Agni in the shoulder. Agni rolled with the hit and ducked another one, his swords entwined their way through Abaddon's sword and claw scoring hit on his chest and arms. Abaddon returned a flurry of powerful attacks setting Agni back on the defensive. Agni was surprised with Abaddon's sheer speed. _He was never this fast before…_Agni thought to himself just trying to keep of with Abaddon's attacks. Agni parried Abaddon's claw and turned to glance at Zatanna.

She was back against the wall dodging Iivdril's punches. Agni watched as Zatanna was hit in the face several times. Agni's hand flicked a few times and several small daggers flew out of his palm hitting Iivdril. Iivdril picked her sword back off the ground and swung it at Zatanna's face. Zatanna tried to duck but she was too late.

Agni only saw the sword hit his face before he looked around to see his other friends. Arty was on the ground, Connie was being pounded by a troll, Kaldur was down on one knee fighting off a horde of goblins, Conner was no where to be seen, And Riche was against the wall being pounded skeletons.

"Watch Agni, Watch as you human friend dies." Abaddon said pointing at Zatanna

Zatanna was slumped to the ground and Iivdril was standing over her with her sword in her hand. Her foot lashed out kicking Zatanna in her chest and rolling her over to her back.

Smoke was pouring off of Agni's body making the air cloudy and hard to breathe in. Fire was raging in his eyes… they were slowly turning completely black.

Agni's turned to Abaddon who was smile wryly "You think your fire can hurt me?" he said laughing

Fire began pouring off of Agni but not like last time where it flew out. The fire was covering him like a cast.

Agni roared in anger and leap at Abaddon

Out of his back huge wings of fire suddenly sprouted burning the walls of buildings and monsters.

Agni was roaring in rage. The fire was covering his arms forming a look of claws. Agni pounded Abaddon with his fist not caring of his surroundings. His wings were flapping in the air scaring goblins and melting skeletons and wraiths.

Agni continued to scream incoherently while battering Abaddon. His whole was consumed in flames making him look like a…

Dragon

The flames covered his feet making than look clawed and scaled the fire went up his back with some of it coming out like a tail, he had those giant wings flapping around getting bigger and smaller, the fire was covering his face making it looked like it had horns coming out of his temples.

Abaddon swung his sword at Agni's chest. Agni watched it collide with his chest and didn't flinch.

Abaddon stared in surprise as Agni picked up his sword and snapped it in half. Abaddon conjured another one quickly and lunged it at him. Agni bashed it aside pith the palm of his hand and brought his other hand up to Abaddon's jaw. Agni's hands rapidly threw several punches into Abaddon's chest leaving marks in his armor. Agni grabbed his shoulder and kneed him in the chest leaving a clear crack across it.

Agni yelled unintelligibly again and grabbing Abaddon by the neck and smashing him into the nearest wall, he then proceeded to grab him by the hair and clobber his face into the pavement. He left Abaddon there laying in a pool of his own blood. He turned to Iivdril who was standing in the corner quite literally cowering in fear.

Agni turned back her and roared something she couldn't understand

"Agni , don't please hurt me!" She begged "I only do what he says, Agni please!" She shrieked

Agni lifted his hand to strike but he felt something hold it back.

Conner was there holding his arm disregarding the fire.

"Agni stopped look what you did" Conner said pointing at the walls and at Abaddon.

Agni's fiery eyes narrowed and his other hand came up and launched Conner through the air into a wall. He looked down at Zatanna she had her eyes opened slightly.

They were full of fear.

Agni's head snapped back towards Iivdril and he glared at her from behind his mask of fire.

The fire around Agni slowly began to die down in till there were just his fire claws. He lifted his hands to attack her but lowered them slowly. He slumped to his knees and collapsed next to Zatanna.

He saw a green light shine down next to him, Agni watched as Iivdril got up and ran away. He turned around and looked at Zatanna, she was smiling weakly.

Agni saw someone run up and the green light flashed over him again.

Then he saw darkness wash over him dropping him into peaceful unconsciousness

And an arrow dropped from the sky and hit the ground…

**Dear reader**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I live on your reviews they are the force behind my writing so please review if you want more. **


	35. Chapter 35 Inside Agni's mind

**Note 1: I am deeply sorry for putting this chapter off for so long. I have been incredibly busy with finishing school and beginning summer and all that… I will no longer be able to update ever single day but I will try 2-4 times a week.**

**Note 2: I read over the first few chapters and I notice a few things like my grammar, punctuation and lots of other things were VERY off, so in a few days I am going to go over everything and edit it maybe fix a few things so I advice everyone to reread everything when I do it.**

**SorifTheHunter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I only own the Rangers and the plot.**

She was in a dark place with nothing in it just emptiness…

He was that emptiness. It was Agni's mind.

Outside of his mind the Team was gathered around his bed worriedly. It was a few days after their fight with Abaddon and the death if the Ogre Mage. Agni was found unconscious on the floor next to Zatanna who was pretty badly beaten up but recovering.

Agni was in a coma. They couldn't wake him no matter what they tried. It was like he was trying to stay that way. Most of the Team had given up but the Rangers had just shrugged and let him sleep.

"He'll be okay, Zatanna" Richie had said over and over and over again. "He used something he had no control over and it probably drained him. Give him a week or so he'll be back, I'll be damned if he doesn't."

"Meh he has gone through worse." Wallace said sipping a coke "He'll come back and his first words will be 'Did I kill Abaddon'."

"Nope I think the first thing he's going to say is 'Is Zatanna alright?'" Richie said

"I betcha he's gonna say something like 'Why is everyone starin at me'." Connie said sipping some ale (lord only knows where he got it from…)

M'gann had tried several times to enter his mind but every time she did; she found the same thing, a tree with light glowing upon it. Just that nothing more, she was becoming extremely frustrated

Days flew by as Agni just stayed in the coma. Not moving jus barely breathing.

The days turned into two weeks; that's when the Rangers began to worry.

Zatanna was sitting up on the roof of the cave with Anna, Richie and Robin. They all had the same thing on their mind: What would happen if Agni dies?

Zatanna broke the silence "What will happen to you guys if he doesn't wake up? Who will lead you?"

Richie shrugged "I don't know but I do know he will wake up. I am not going to give up hope."

M'gann was sitting next to Agni's bed staring at him with Conner sitting next to her.

Agni stirred slightly….

M'gann's looked up and she nudged Connor.

Connie burst into the room with Roy talking loudly

"I'm telling ye, one hit over da 'ead with ma lucky hammer and 'ell wake right up." Connie yelled

"Shh!" M'gann hushed and pointed at Agni

Agni was visibly breathing now. He sighed and twitched a bit.

"Connie, go get the others tell that Agni is awakening." M'gann ordered

Connie nodded and waddled out the door muttered sadly about not being able to use his hammer

M'gann's eyes turned white and she focused on Agni.

She was suddenly standing in what seemed to be a little room. Agni was sitting at a desk looking through papers.

"Ye gods…" he muttered to himself "Who do all these people want to go to the war and die?" he flung a bundle of scroll into a drawer and slammed it shut.

"Not happy with the desk job you got?" said a voice behind M'gann; she turned around to see Anna walk in. She was wearing a pair dark leather shorts with silk stockings and knee high boots with a low-cut shirt and a dark blue jacket over it.

Agni sighed and walked around the desk and sat o it facing her.

"Was blowing up the market really all that bad?" Agni asked taking his hood of and shaking his mane of white hair

Anna laughed and walked up and sat down next to him. "How about you dump all of those scrolls into a fire and we go take a walk through the market." She paused for a second, "Not the one you destroyed half of." She added as an afterthought

"You do know Master Bruce said both of us will be suspended if we are caught not doing our work again, right?" Agni said while he absently played with her hair

"Then we better make sure we are not caught." Anna said. She stood up and said something making exact duplicates of them; she turned back around to him and smiled.

Agni looked at the duplicates and scanned them over "Put your hood on, dumbass" He said to his duplicate

"Make me!" the duplicate retorted

"He's good." Agni said.

Anna giggled and brushed her hair out of her face and leaned in towards him. Agni smiled in returned and kissed her.

M'gann turned away as the memory faded away. Another scene began to build itself around her. She was in a dark place, she couldn't see anything very clearly but she could tell they were in street, she listened carefully and she heared Agni whispering something.

"So, what is our excuse going to be?" he whispered

"We heard rumors of goblins attacking one of the outer villages." Anna said

"That is not going to work, Master Bruce is usually the one to tell us if one of the villages are under attack. Oh gods he is going to be so angry."

"Oh I'm a lot more than angry…" said a dark voice from behind them

"Do you have to be so damn cliché Master Bruce?" Agni complained

"Do you know how much trouble you two are in?" Master Bruce said

"Who is in trouble? We did nothing." Agni said

Master Bruce raised an eyebrow and looked at him "You were just caught disobeying very clear orders."

"Yes Master Bruce, why are you disobeying very clear orders? If you hurry back right I may be merciful and not report you to… well you , if you are back at the castle in ten minutes." Agni said swollen with mock pride

Anna sighed

"That is not going to work on me Agni…" Master Bruce said

The memory faded away into black murkiness…

"Enjoying the view of my memories?" said a loud voice, echoing through the emptiness

M'gann looked around but she saw nothing

"Agni?" she asked

There was a hollow laugh

"Who else did you expect in my mind?"

M'gann looked around. "Where are you?"

"Me? I'm everywhere, this is my mind remember?"

M'gann slapped herself in the forehead. "Hello Megan." She said

The dark murkiness suddenly turned into a bright forest with the sweet sound of music drifting through. M'gann walked towards it and saw Agni playing a lute with Anna sitting next to him leaning on a tree.

Another Agni appeared next to them leaning on the tree smiling.

"Good ol' days eh?" he said to himself

M'gann walked up to him and hugged him

"Nice to see you too, M'gann." Agni said hugging her back

"You have been going over old memories while everyone else is miserable at the thought you would die?" M'gann said letting him go and looking back at his memory

A thoughtful expression came over Agni's face. "I have not been going over old memories, I have been trying to find the source of my power so I can try and locked it away."

"Why? Did you see what you did? You took down almost all of his force and him without even hurting anyone else!"

Agni looked up and smiled "I didn't hurt anyone?"

"No, no one at all." M'gann said cheerfully

"Well that is good to hear." Agni said.

The gentle forest began to melt away and began turning into large battle field. There were shouts and clashes of metal… there were screams of death as elves, dwarves and even some men, fell to the ground from where they would never rise again.

Agni pointed across the battlefield to a castle where he was on top of its wall firing his at the intruding monsters.

"I remember this battle very clearly…" Agni said "It was a great victory for our side."

M'gann stared around her in shock "This is what a war is like?" she asked

Agni shook his head "This is only a battle amongst others. A war is this times… a thousand."

The memories began shifting; she could see the Rangers leading a large group of soldiers on horseback across large plains, then they were charging through a group of goblins… they memories continued on. Fight after fight, bloodshed after battle after slaughter. It didn't stop it kept on going and going.

M'gann watched it all with a mixture of shock and astonishment

"ENOUGH!" she shouted covering her eyes

The memories instantly faded away and were replaced with the murky darkness

"Is that was what your like was? Killing and more killing? Don't you have happy memories?" she demanded at Agni's conscious, who was standing next to her with a sad smile on his face.

"I have a few happy memories… years ago back when I was in training. Before I knew what my world was really like." Agni said

They fell silent for a few minutes as more memories passed through his mind, learning sword fighting, and archery… him blowing himself up with a magic ball of fire.

M'gann began to smile at these memories as they went by her eyes. She turned back to Agni who was grinning as he watched a younger version of himself running across roofs, in what seemed to be a village, chasing a thief who had stolen something.

"So…" M'gann said breaking the silence "When are you going to wake up and at least tell everyone you are okay?" she asked

Agni's conscious shrugged and disappeared and reappeared with a desk and scroll laying everywhere. "Once I figure out how to permanently shut down my powers, even if that means I have to kill myself."

"Why would you kill yourself?" M'gann asked becoming suddenly very worried

"Mind controllers, power suckers, chi takers… there are many things that could take my powers and they are to dangerous and unstable to fall into the hands of someone else." Agni said with a wave of his hand

"And you would kill yourself just in case someone else wouldn't get your powers?"

Agni nodded and looked up and nodded. "Abaddon saw what I can do and what I can become. He will waste no time trying to take those powers away from me now that I have something that could be a threat to him."

"You said he was the cause of this war correct?" M'gann asked sitting in a chair that suddenly appeared next to her

"Correct."

"Then how was he the cause of it all when he was born after it started?"

Agni sighed "Do you know what 'Abaddon' means?" he asked folding his arms and planting his feet on the desk

M'gann shook her head

"It has several meaning; everything from 'The Destroyer' to 'Demon King'. He was born to a demon and a human and demon prophecy says that he is supposed to be the 'Ruler' of my world. Well… we didn't know that when we took him in and trained him. We found all of this out later when someone with I name I cannot say, was trying as hard as he could to capture Abaddon, we decided to look into his past; who he was where he came from. What we found out was not what we had expected. We tried to keep it a secret from him and I'm sure you can figure out what happened from there." Agni finished with a small sigh

"So he went to seek out this person you do not want to name and became as enemy?" M'gann asked

"Yup" Agni said. The chair he was sitting on turned into a dirt floor and the table into a large stone. He was now sitting with his back on a tree holding a lute in his hands. "Hey stop with the changing of the scenery." He shouted at nothing. The scenery changed again and now they were sitting in a dungeon with a few torches giving a little light. A skeleton appeared out of nowhere and began tap dancing across the floor.

Agni sighed and put the lute down "Sorry. My conscious has a weird sense of humor…"

M'gann stood up and looked at Agni "How long were you and Anna dating?"

Agni looked up suddenly "You saw those memories?" he asked

M'gann nodded

Agni stood up and he place changed back into the forest where he was playing the lute

"M'gann I am going to tell you something and you have to listen carefully." Agni said urgently

M'gann looked at him curiously and nodded slowly

"You must never tell Anna about anything you saw here, **nothing at all**."

"Why?"

"We had been dating for several years… during which these memories took place. We had a fight about a year ago and during that fight we broke up and it killed her."

"What do you mean by 'it killed her'?" M'gann asked

"She stopped feeling any emotions, she became distant and secretive to everyone, even Arty. She became another person some one who was heart broken and just… different."

"So why is she normal now?"

Agni took a deep breath and turned away

"I hid the memories in her subconscious mind where hopefully without a lot of meditation, even more than I do, she will never be able to remember them."

M'gann gasped and stared at him "How could you do such a thing?"

Agni sighed and he turned around. They were suddenly in a large room with all the Rangers in it. They were training…

M'gann could see Richie and Agni running after each other with swords out beating each other into pieces and hen getting back up and doing it more. Roy and Arty were firing at some targets they were moving back and forth at high speeds. Everyone was doing something. M'gann's eyes began to look fo Anna amongst all the noise and commotion.

"She's over there." Agni said pointing to a corner of the room

Anna was sitting in a chair staring into space with a blank expression on her face; a tear slowly rolled down her face and hit the ground.

Agni turned away and everything returned to the murky blackness.

"Do you see what I was talking about? It was killing me so I hid the memories of us ever being together away from her and made everyone else swear never to mention it again."

M'gann was still standing in shock over what she had just seen.

"That was ANNA?" she demanded

Agni nodded…

Everyone piled into Agni's room and crowded around his bed.

"How long have they been like that?" Green Arrow said pushing by Red tornado and Superman to stand by his bed. He tried to move Zatanna aside but halted when he saw the look in her eye.

"For quite a while. She is communicating with him in his mind." Said the Martian Manhunter from the back of the room.

"Can you go in and hurry them up?" Superman asked

J'onn shook his head. "Agni told me that under no circumstances under the sun, moon, stars or 'these stupid modern electricity torch thingy' am I ever to enter his mind again"

"That sounds like something he would say…" Richie said

M'gann's eyes return to normal and she took a deep breath and stared at everyone around her.

"How is he?" someone yelled

"When is he going to wake up?"another shouted

"He can't die just yet he hasn't told me how cool I am in his dimension!" (Well it's kinda obvious who said that)

"Ollie! Grow up!"

"Do you guys know how angry he is going to be if he wakes up and we are all standing over him?"

Everyone suddenly went quite and stared at Agni's body which was jerking around. It looked like he was having a seizure.

"Hold him down!" Batman said rushing forward and holding his feet down. Robin surged forward and grabbed the other arm and struggled to hold it down.

"He said this might happen." M'gann said

Wally and Wallace were both trying holding down Agni right arm that was trashing around madly taking them along as well.

"When did he get this strong?" Richie said trying to hold Agni down with Robin

"I think it might be because he can no longer control his inner powers. Even when he didn't wear his ruby he always had some type of restraint over it but now it seems to all be gone." Anna said

Connie smirked and put a hand down on Agni's chest holding it in place.

Agni kept thrashing around to the point his right arm sent Wallace flying into the wall. Agni's body slowly sunk back into place and his breathing stopped.

Everyone's jaw dropped and they stared at him.

"He said that might happen to…" M'gann said with tear rolling down her face.

Robin and Richie slowly let go of him and backed away.

Conner's hand slowly retreated from Agni's chest.

"Hold on he is not dead yet I can hear a very faint heart beat!" Superman said

Agni's eyes open a crack and he smiled.

"Gotcha." He whispered, taking a deep breath.

Wally and Wallace began laughing so hard they had to lean on each other and M'gann smiled and giggled a bit

Everyone stared at her imploringly

"Sorry guys…" she said between giggles "I promised I wouldn't mess up his joke." She said

"That was NOT funny Agni! You scared the hell out of us!" Anna screamed

"Yeah, I thought for a second I wasn't going to be able to find out how awesome I am!" Oliver said "Just kidding, I swear." He said after seeing the looks he was getting from Roy and Canary

Agni sat up in his bed and looked around "Why is everyone in my room?" he asked quietly "What part of don't enter unless the world is being torn apart was not understood?"

Agni stood up from his bed and the sheet that was covering him drooped to the ground

Everyone's hands shot over their eyes and there was a shriek from someone

"Dude the sheet." Wally said

Agni eyebrow went up and he stared at everyone in an offhand manner "What in the hells name are up with you guys?" he said "I'm wearing breeches…"

Everyone began to peek through their fingers at him

"Talk about heart attacks." Zatanna said staring at his muscular body

"Who took my clothes off?" Agni demanded

"I did, the person who has been your one and only cleric for the past, what 10 years maybe." Anna said

"And who shrieked?" Robin asked with a grin as he handed Agni a black suit that was on the chair.

"Guys I believe all here of you owe me 5 gold coins each." Robin said smiling "The first thing he said was nothing about Abaddon, Zatanna or why we were staring at him."

Batman glared at Robin who smiled cheekily "Sorry Batman… I won the bet and it's such a pity to let these gold coins go to waste…"

Agni flew across and smashed into the wall.

"What is it with you people and smashing me into walls?" he groaned as he stood up and face Superman

"Did I hurt you?" Superman asked

Agni rolled his eyes and launched himself at him.

"Ten coins he'll last 5 minutes this time." Connie commented

"Gold?" asked Richie watching as Agni tried desperately to get Superman to even flinch

"Hells no, silver." Connie said

"Make it 7 then." Richie said watching Agni punch Superman several times in the chest

"Fine."

Richie smiled as Clark flicked Agni in the forehead sending him into another wall.

Connie muttered something under his breath and handed over the coins.

Batman walked in and watched Agni get his ass kicked for a few minutes.

"Agni," he said after a while "I have news for you."

Agni stood up wearily "One minute." He said charging at Superman again.

He ran at Clark with his fist up the try and hit him again but he collapsed before he reached him. Superman zoomed up and caught him before he fell and lifter him over to Batman.

"I see you have been training hard." Batman said helping him into a chair

"Must train harder to defeat Abaddon…" Agni muttered through a bleeding mouth and closed eyes.

"Are you sure I'm not hitting you a bit too hard Agni?" Superman asked worriedly "You look terrible…"

"He always trains like this." Richie called out from across the room where he was counting the coins he won

"Well Agni you are going to have a lot less time to train…" Batman began

"Why?" Agni asked opening his eyes a crack

"Because I'm sending you to school." Batman said

Agni was suddenly wide awake and perfectly fine because he shouted "WHAT? HELLS NO! I'd rather be dropped in a bit of lava!" with great passion

"I bet we could organize that too, if you so want." Said Richie laughing his head off.

**More in a few days to a week XD**


	36. Chapter 36 Oh Gods, Not You Too

** Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice blah blah blah**

**Note: Anyone who maybe wants to make like fanart for the Fanfic (like maybe a pic of the Rangers and the Team in a forest or something) can send it to me and you have a 80% that I'll make it the cover for the story.**

Zatanna walked into the training room and listen to the shouting match

"It wasn't a request Agni. You are going and you have no say in the matter." Batman was saying in a loud voice

"I am not going to spend my days here city in an academy learning crap I already know." Agni shouted

"You may be stuck here forever; you need to learn how to fit in here."

"I've already spent 20 years in such a place! What are they going to be able to teach me?"

"The history of the country we are in, this technology stuff that I find fascinating, and probably lots of other crap." Richie put in from behind him

Agni spun around and faced Richie. "Why doesn't he have to go to school too?" he demanded

"I am." Richie said simply

Agni spun back around to Batman "And you want to go to school with **him**? I'll kill him before the first day is over!"

Batman smiled slyly "That is why I am separating all of you."

Agni looked at him confused "What do you mean?" Agni asked slowly

"Arty and Connie will be joining Miss Martian and Superboy here at Happy Harbor. Richie will be gong to school with Robin and Wallace will go with Wally to Central city. You and Zatanna will be attending a school in New York City for the time being."

"What about Arty and Connie? You know they aren't human…" Agni asked taken back in surprise at how everything was perfectly arranged.

"We got special amulets for them that will change their appearances." Richie said

"From where?" Agni said beginning to feel slightly desperate "I know I didn't have any in my Bag of holding." He crossed his arms and said "And I am not going to enchant any."

"I enchanted them." Zatanna said walking up to them

Agni groaned "Oh gods, not you too…" He collapsed into a chair and sighed "A very good conspiracy you put together against me here… I see I really don't have much of a choice to go, you hold most of the cards, Batman."

"I hold all of the cards and I can see yours very clearly." Batman said

"You overlooked one thing." Agni said suddenly breaking into a smile

"Pray tell what that one thing is, Agni."

"There are several ways to be late to school or get thrown out of it…" Agni said deviously, counting off all the things that could suddenly 'happen' "Fires, explosions, people suddenly turning into frogs, the students being hung off the roof by his hair."

"Ooo I remember when we did that to Wallace." Richie suddenly piped in.

"Did what to me" Wallace said enter with Wally (they seemed to go everywhere together)

"We were reminiscing the time we hung you off the roof by your hair because you called me… well it doesn't matter what you called me." Richie said

"I need that time to practice!" Agni said returning to the original argument

"Look at you…" Superman said breaking his silence "You can barely fight at all."

"Yes I can!" Agni reply angrily

"Agni I have seen you fight… The way you were attacking me before and the way you have been fighting in general is not the way you usually do." Superman said gently

"That's not true!" Agni yelled

Richie stood up and walked over to him. "Duel me." He said easily

Agni nodded and tossed him one of his swords from his belt

Richie caught it and swung it up and down deftly

Agni pulled a third one from his bag on his waist and took his stance

"Common I'm going to prove that there is nothing wrong with me."

Agni charged ahead with his swords ready to dive in for a quick attack

Richie feinted blocking and ducked under the blow and slid a few feet on his knees and spun around to stab at Agni's back. The dark elf grinned ferociously and whipped his swords around to parry it.

The momentum of Richie's lunge threw Agni off balance, he flew at him with a flurry of swings and blows, which Agni even with his dual swords had trouble keeping up with them.

A quick set of blows sent Agni's swords frying out of his hands onto the floor and Richie held his swords under Agni's chin.

Agni gulped and slowly moved it away "Okay maybe I am a little bit over worked…"

"So you agree?" Zatanna asked

Agni opened his mouth to say something but it was cut short by his entire right arm suddenly bursting into flames.

"AAHHHH" Agni screamed shaking his arm around wildly

Richie collapsed on the floor rolling with laughing and was joined by Connie who was doing the same

Batman's hands shot out flinging 2 little pellets at Agni, hitting his arms and covering them with some kind of foam.

Agni sighed in relief as they went out but his relief was short live because they burst into flames again and burned through the foam.

"Some one put it out!" Zatanna shouted hating herself for not having her wand on her.

"Hothothothothothot, its really hot guys!" Agni shouted flailing his arm around.

Superman held him still, took a deep breath and blew across his arm.

The fire danced around but didn't go out.

Agni stopped and looked at it curiously

"You know it actually doesn't hurt…" he said slowly

"Then why were you screaming?" Batman demanded

"It was just a reaction to seeing my arm suddenly burst into flames." Agni said shame-facedly

"Dat may be a small probl'm." Connie said still chuckling

Agni lifted his arm and stared at it in deep concentration and the flames slowly went out.

"What did you just do?" Batman asked

"I have no idea… weird things have been happening since my ruby broke. It's like I lost all control over them."

"No matter you will still be going to school." Batman said

Several bright spinning balls swished through the air at Robin who skillfully dodged them and threw some of his own back.

"You're getting good at this!" Agni said catching them and whipping them back

Robin's hand shot out deflecting one and he caught the other and it sent him through the stone post behind him into the pool of water beneath them.

Agni chuckled and hopped through the pegs and helped him back onto one. "Catching them is usually a pretty bad idea." He said

Robin rubbed his chest and rolled snorted "Now you tell me?"

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger; unless it paralyses you or… takes off a limb… or smashes your face in… now that I think of it, there are a lot of things that don't kill you or make you stronger…" Agni said jumping off the pegs over the water onto the dry ground. "We will have to practice some more later because my magic still hasn't restored itself fully and it is tiring me out."

Robin nodded and went off the go dry off

Agni walked into a small forest that was next to the Spiritball Arena they built and took a small sapling and white powder out of his bag. He placed the sapling on the ground, sprinkled the dust on it and murmured a few words.

The sapling began growing quickly in till it became a fully grown tree in minutes.

"How'd you do that?" M'gann asked suddenly appearing behind him.

"A ranger/druid spell." Agni dropping his equipment to the ground.

"What is it?"

Agni wrapped his hand in some kind of white bandages and began punching the tree "A Iron Wood tree." He said spinning his foot and kicking it "I use it for training."

M'gann watched him beat the hell out of the tree but the tree didn't show any marks of being hit.

"What other spells can rangers and druids use" she asked

Agni backed away from the tree for a minutes and shook the pain out of his hand "Mostly summoning different animals and other nature stuff like what I did to the sapling." He said and return to punching the tree

"Why do you use a tree instead of a punching bag?"

Agni winced in pain and kicked it several times with his left foot "Because this hurts more and no pain no gain. It also trains my body to be able to endure more pain making me stronger."

"And you do all of this so you can be able to kill Abaddon?" M'gann asked

"Yep." Agni replied shortly to conserve his breath Agni's right hand drew back for a right hook "Iivdril used to be a much better fighter than me, but I trained much harder just to prove hard work is better than just being talented."

Agni's hand flew at the tree and right before it hit it burst into flames and chopped it right in half.

M'gann and Agni stared it the tree in surprise

"That has never happened before…" Agni said staring at the broken trunk that had smoke wafting off of it. "These new power are beginning to frighten me a bit, mostly because I can't control them at all."

M'gann looked at him thoughtfully "Can I ask you something, Agni?"

Agni unwrapped his hands and smiled "M'gann, you know you can ask me anything?"

"Well, when I saw your memories the first time I remember you were dating Iivdril but in the second memories you were dating Anna."

Agni nodded and flexed his hands "The memories with Iivdril were years afterwards, after I had tempered with Anna memories."

M'gann nodded "That would explain a lot." She said

Agni muttered a few words and waved his hands over the broken stump.

The broken part of the trunk stood back up and repaired itself returning to its unbroken state.

"Being a ranger has its good things." Agni said reaching into his bag and removing a large rifle

"Wat are ye gonna do with dat?" asked Connie

"I'm going to learn how to use it." Agni said looking down the barrel "I can' have Abaddon getting an advantage over me."

Connie's eyes widened with excitement and he turned and ran shouting the whole way "the dark elf is gonna try to use one of dem metal thingies!"

Agni sighed and held it like Robin had told him to.

In seconds everyone was there staring at him.

Agni held up the gun and aimed at a target he had placed on his tree. "Like this?" he asked Robin

"Yeah now just pull the trigger."

Agni lowered it and looked at the gun "This is the trigger right?" he asked giving it an experimental pull

The gun went hitting Richie in the chest.

Richie went flying backwards and hit a tree and slumped to the ground groaning.

"Ugh…" he said standing up slowly "That really hurt…"

Agni dashed ahead of everyone and helped him up.

"Wow these cloaks are really good if the can stop a bullet at point blank." Wally said

Agni went back in front of the target and took aim again

Everyone back a few paces away

Agni pulled the trigger and the rifle jerked and he shot bullets all the way up the tree. He dropped the rifle and went to inspect it

"Well I hit the target…" he said, he turned back around to see everyone on the ground with their hands over their heads

"Oi, I'm not that bad!"

It was early morning in the Cave.

Everyone who was in the cave was either asleep or plugged in (Red Tornado).

Conner's eye open and he listen carefully; he could hear something coming from down the hall. It wasn't the wind which he could hear blowing softly.

He slowly crept out of bed and slipped a shirt on. He left his room and followed the noise to the training hall.

Agni was there, his eyes were closed and he was standing in the center of the room with his hands out in front of him and his middle and index fingers were pointing up and his thumbs were pointing out. He arms slowly began swaying back and forth, and his feet began to move slowly in different patterns. His arms began swinging around in a very tai-chi looking way, his hands were suddenly on fire leaving streaks and trails of fire after him. He dropped onto his hands and kicked the air and bean spinning around in a very hard looking martial arts routine.

After a few minutes after Agni had jumped into the air to do a kick he landed and opened his eyes.

"Why are you up so early?" Conner asked walking over towards him.

Agni took a sip of water from a flask that was on his belt and answered "I got to go to school all day I decided that I would do some practicing in the morning."

"What were you doing?"

"Tai-chi. It helps me control myself and be less angry besides it is a very useful type of martial arts."

Conner hesitated and asked "Would you mind teaching me?"

Agni looked at him surprised "You want to learn? That is not like you…"

Conner puffed out his chest and shrugged his shoulders "It is just that M'gann wants me to control my anger more."

"Sure if that is what makes you happy, I'll teach you."

Conner nodded his thanks "'Cas you know I don't really need it."

Agni rolled his eyes "Sure."

"I could easily take down anybody without any help."

"If you say so…"

"You know I'm not an idiot."

"Never said you were. Now follow my movements and do what I do." Agni said and began the routine again

And that is where everyone found them in the morning.

**Remember to review… or Agni might accidentally shoot you…**

**Next time on Chronicles of Another Dimension: Agni's first day of school.**


	37. Chapter 37 Agni's First Day Of School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I only own the Rangers and the plot...**

Agni dragged his feet as slowly as he could down the street.

"Common Agni we are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Zatanna said trying to drag him faster

"Did you ever think I am trying to be late?" Agni said

Zatanna halted and turned around "Why are you so against going to school with me?"

"It has nothing to do with you, I just have a lot of things against school and I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK."

"Please Agni, I haven't been back to school in months."

Agni sighed and picked up his pace a bit.

It was a nice sunny day in the early morning with a small breeze. Agni was being dragged to school by Zatanna protesting every step of the way.

When the school came into view Agni slowed back down to his crawling pace.

"Hey look there is a hotdog stand over there! I'm going to go get something to eat." Agni said

Zatanna grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back

"Robin said you hate hotdogs." she said

"He lies... I love those terrible tasting things." Agni said desperately

"Oh just man up and and face it. What is the worst that can happen to you?"

"It is not me I am worried for it is everyone else. What if some bully attacks me and I accidentally kill him?"

"I am going to be there to make sure it doesn't happen. I was told to never let you leave my sight unless forced by the teachers."

Agni sauntered up the stairs after Zatanna to a teacher who was waiting for them.

"Well hello!" The teacher said "You must be Zatanna Zatara and..." she eyed Agni "you must be Agni Amelani. Well follow me I'll take you to your new lockers. I was able to get them side by side as was requested."

Agni groaned and followed them down the hall staring at everything with disdain.

"Here are your schedules. Your first class is in ten minutes, I'll send someone down to show you around." the teacher said handing them large pieces of paper

Agni nodded his thanks and stared at the combination lock on his locker. He looked over to Zatanna who was inserting her books into it.

"Um Zatanna?" Agni whispered

"Hmmm?" she answered placing notebooks and other things into it

"What was I suppose to bring?"

"I put it in your Bag of holding." she said closing her locker and smiling at him

"How did you know I wold bring it?" Agni said slipping it out and removing a back back from it "Is this it?"

"Yes I put all the things you would need in it."

Agni stuck his arm in and looked into it "You know, usually I would say something like 'thanks your a lifesaver' but at the moment I really feel like saying 'why the hell does everyone want me to be in school?' am I that annoying?"

"Why are you so unhappy about spending the day with me?" Zatanna asked completely ignoring his question

"I have nothing against spending the day with you but couldn't it be in a park or even a mall?"

"I need to go to school to, Agni."

Agni sighed and fiddle with the combination lock for a few minutes

Zatanna watched him with a smile on her face as he began to get extremely frustrated.

"Need help?" she asked when he was deciding whether pounding it would be a good idea

"Noooo I'm fine." he said sarcastic

Zatanna laughed and handed him a note with some numbers on it.

"You turn it like this and this." she demonstrated "And it opens."

"Thanks." Agni said gruffly shoving everything in.

Agni heard footsteps coming towards and and he turned around to hear

"Well you must be the new students I'm here to- oh no..."

Agni turned around to see the same guy that had tried to beat him up outside the mall. Agni grinned and offered him his hand "Well this day just got better." he said under his breath earning him a step on the foot from Zatanna

Bob stared at him in fright and slowly backed away

"So your here to show us around this hell hole?" Agni said suddenly very cheerful

"Your that bastard that beat me up in Happy Harbor a while ago." Bob said slowly clenching his fist

"Yep and I'll do it again if you try again." Agni said smiling

"Anyways," Zatanna interrupted "Can you show us around?" she said sweetly

Bob glared at Agni who returned it with a chuckled and a smile and stalked off motioning them to follow.

The bell rang and everyone dispersed to get to their classes on time.

Agni folded himself into a seat next to Zatanna, in the back of the rooom and pulled out a book

"What class is this?" he whispered to her

"Math." She whispered back

The teacher walked into the room and turned to them.

"No talking!" she said striding up to their desk and tapping it with a pencil

"Even I you are new, no matter you shall obey the rules of my classroom from the very start!" she announced

Agni looked up with a bored look on his face "Yes Ma'am" he said trying as hard as he could not to yawn

"At least you fine manners" she said "You can call me Miss Jackson"

"As you wish Miss Jackson." Agni repeated with the same bored look "What delightful things will you be teaching us today?" he ask

"Suck up." muttered Bob from across the room to the person next to him

"We will be doing advanced Algebra. You do you know what that is correct?"

"I'll be damned if I say I do." Agni said

"Excuse me?"

"I said I have no idea what that is." Agni said quickly

The teacher looked at him curiously and pushed her glasses back up her nose to get a good look at him. "The education from... where are you from again?"

Agni hesitated "I'm from..."

"Africa." Zatanna said quickly before Agni said something else

"Yeah that place." Agni said thanking Zatanna with his eyes

"Ahh, that would explain it." The Teacher said going up to her desk and removing some chalk from her desk drawer "They don't have many schools there do they?"

Agni opened his mouth to say they had school a lot better than here but Zatanna cut him of

"No they don't that is why he was sent here."

The teacher looked at Zatanna and asked "You are new here as well, correct?"

Zatanna nodded

"You seem to know him very well... You are defiantly not his sister. Are you related to him somehow?"

"No I'm just a friend of him." Zatanna said beginning to blush slightly as everyone began to stare at them.

"'Ey" called a short kid with nut brown hair from a row ahead of them "Why's your hair that color?"

"Because I like it this color. Got a problem with that?" Agni retorted his eyes narrowing down at the kid

"Nope I actually kinda like it. No need to be aggressive." the kid said before focusing his attention back to the teacher.

Agni sat and listened to the class. The teacher went on and on about numbers he really didn't give a damn about so he began to think of other things.

_Ye gods this is boring..._ He began to think to himself _It would be so much nicer to be punching an iron tree or playing with a spirit ball at the field we set up. Wow... Zatanna looks really nice. She's kinda angry with me for being so against going to school with her. She doesn't understand I spent 20 years in a regular academy getting looked down upon and getting beaten up for being a drow... Ugh that idiot Bob is staring at me with obvious bad intent in his eyes. If he starts a fight I'm going to try as hard as I can not to accidentally kill him... I really wish I had something to do right now. _

"Agni! Agni wake up!"

Agni blinked and came out of his thoughts to see the room being emptied and everyone going to the next class. Zatanna had her books in hand and was ready to leave.

Agni stood up quickly and picked up his books.

They exited the room and were walking down the halls to their lockers when Agni notice all the other guys that were walking with girls were holding their books and bags.

"Would you like me to hold your books? I think I was suppose to ask you before but I am unsure." Agni asked slowly

Zatanna chuckled and handed over her books to him

"It is a thing a boy does to a girl he like or his girlfriend." Zatanna explained

"Some things you do here really elude me sometimes." Agni said as they reached their lockers. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and waved his hands in front saying "Locke Lamorhatha." and their lockers opened themselves

"We are not suppose to use magic here, Agni." Zatanna hissed taking her books from him "Batman ordered us not to."

Agni smiled and arranged his books in his locker by mostly shoving them in there. "I do like Batman but he has no authority over me. I am not going to spend 20 minutes by trying to open that devil lock." Agni said then sighed and looked at their schedule "We have 'gym' class... What in hells many names is that?"

"It's a class where we exercise and play sports." said the nut brown headed kid from class "I'm Jarred, nice to meet you." he continued offering his hand

Agni took his hand and shook it "Pleasure is all mine. I"m Agni."

Jarred nodded and opened a locker next to them. "I heard you will be joining me in gym, I'll show you the way if you need."

Agni eyed him suspiciously looking for other motives

"Thanks, we don't know the way around very much yet." Zatanna said

Agni sighed and shut his locker "What do I need for this class?"

"Gym clothes of course." Jarred said "I'd lend you some of mine but I doubt they would fit you. You being about a foot taller than me."

"I put some in your bag Agni." Zatanna said

Jarred looked at them curiously as Agni turned back to his locker and stared at it desperately

"What was the number?" he asked

Zatanna held out a card and giggled "You can remember all sorts of complicated things but not your locker code?"

They were on their way to the gym minutes later.

Agni's first thought when they entered they gym was _What in the gods name are they doing to be able to teach me here? _

"- That is the coach he will probably assign each of you to a certain group that will it you." Jarred was explaining to them "Like it looks like Agni could be a very good wrestler or boxer maybe, or even in the martial arts club and you maybe for the gymnastic group."

"So you must be the new kids." said a booming cheerful loud voice.

A middle aged man with a shaved head and funny mustache walked up to them holding a clipboard

"Yeah, that's us. I'm Agni and this is Zatanna." Agni said

The man nodded and looked at his clipboard "So... What are your strengths and weaknesses?"

Agni thought for second "Well to be modest, I'm better than anyone in this room in any type of martial arts. I'm also a pretty good gymnast and sports player in general."

Zatanna sighed while Jarred and the gym teacher looked shocked and little surprise

"That is a pretty big declaration... We have some of the best kid martial artist in the city in this school." Jarred said

Agni smiled "While I'm in this school I might as well enjoy myself even if that means knocking people senseless."

Agni peered up at their teacher and notice his name tag

"Well Mr. Garnet, when can I start?" Agni asked

"Well, you can go get dressed and we will see what you can do." Garnet said pointing towards the changing rooms "Right one is for boys."

Agni nodded and waved to Zatanna before he walked over to the changing rooms. He was back out in a minute wearing a black pair of shorts and t-shirt, his loved boots were replaced with a pair of black trainer sneakers. He had no obvious weapons on him but Zatanna new better than to think he was unarmed.

He came out and she was nowhere to be seen to he just trotted up to Garnet and awaited his commands like a soldier.

"I want to see if you are as good as you say." Garnet said motioning him to a large raised ring on the floor. He called a large blonde and muscular boy (who wasn't wearing a shirt) over and told him what Agni had said.

"Don't worry coach, I'll teach this new guy his place."

"Don't hurt him to bad, he looks like he could become a really good fighter with a good amount of training." Garnet said

Agni grinned and leaped up to the ring and cracked his neck

Everyone in the room began to filter over to the ring to see the new guy fight one off their best friends.

Agni looked at the guy and felt a little bad. "I promise I'll try not to hurt you to bad, kay?"

The guys left and slipped his hands into gloves and thew Agni a pair "Try as hard as you can. By the way, I'm Andrew. Welcome to the school.

"Thanks." Agni said

Coach Garnet climbed up and began explaining the rules

"Okay, we are going to play this safe, in case he really is what he says he is. Tap out or knock out. Andrew if you see him about to faint just let him go. No eye gouges or groin hits. Both of you ready?"

Andrew and Agni nodded and each took their fighting stances.

A whistle was blown and they began to circle each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

Agni came forward with a feinted punch and when Andrew block his foot swept in and took him off his feet onto the ground and backed away a feet or him to stand up.

"That was just a lucky hit." Andrew said standing back up

"Could have been... or it could have been you are underestimating me." Agni said

Andrew jump back at him sending punches in all directions, Agni's hands went up and he blocked the punches and caught a foot they was aimed for his face.

Agni backed away and lowed his hands "You are going to have to hit me to win... I think." Agni said smiling

They closed back to each other punching and kicking.

The winner was uncertain for several minutes, it kept going back and forth; Andrew put Agni in a headlock but Agni just stood up and flipped them both onto their back, Agni's foot was grabbed by Andrew and he was slung to the floor and kick several times, Agni managed to bring him to the ground and get him in a hold but Andrew quickly got out of it and pin him down, Agni punched him several times in the chest and get back up.

Andrew grimaced and lashed his foot out nearly hitting Agni in the chest and a punch followed going for his face.

Agni's back bent back in a 90 degree angle and he watched Andrew's hands fly over his face. His hands went flying out and hit several different parts on his arm.

A hand sprung backwards when Andrews arm drooped to his side and he smiled.

Andrew tried to raise his arm but it just jerked oddly and barely moved.

"What did you do?" he demanded

"I hit most on the pressure points on your arm disabling it for a few minutes."

"Is that allowed?" Andrew asked Garnet

"Umm... I don't see why not..." Garnet said scratching his head

Andrews feet kicked out several times hitting Agni several times and even knocking him into the ropes. Thinking Agni was stunned he ran at him with his arm back to punch.

Agni dashed up in the last minute and clothes-lined him taking him back down onto the floor, Agni proceed to block all of his one arm and feet attacks very easily with a look of boredom on his face.

Andrew desperately tried to knock Agni out with a punch to the face. Agni grabbed his arm, sidestepped left and flipped him over his shoulder onto the floor giving him a good kick on the way down.

Andrew rolled over and tapped the floor.

Everyone went suddenly quiet as Agni went to help him up.

"Did Andrew just tap out?" Someone asked

"Yes I did." Andrew said accepting Agni's hand and standing up wearily "I know when I'm beat and right now I had no chance. No hard feelings Agni?"

Agni looked confused for a minute, "Um, yeah sure... no hard feelings or whatever that means."

Everyone went back to doing what they were doing before and Agni looked around to find Zatanna. He saw her on the far side of the room.

Zatanna was wearing gray minishorts with yellow tank top and was excising. She turned and waved to him and he waved back.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly for Agni and Zatanna before they knew it it was recces.

Agni walked into the yard and sat down on a bench. Zatanna came up a few minutes later and sat down next to him.

"Enjoying your day, Zatanna?"Agni asked as she sat down.

"I sure am, how about you?"

Agni sighed and nodded "It's not as bad as I thought. Maybe. Possibly."

"In other words you are having a good time?" Zatanna asked smiling as she took her lunch out.

Agni shrugged "Well you could say that." Agni reached into his Bag oh holding that he had hidden and took out a plate of cookies from M'gann, a sandwich and a slice of cheese.

Zatanna looked at what he was eating and commented "Do you always eat cheese with every meal?"

"I sure do." Agni said still rummaging through his bag "I brought something for you... let me just find it."

Zatanna looked at him curiously as she could here things moving around in the bag

"Aha here they are!" Agni said pulling out two milkshakes from the bag and placing one in front of each of them.

Zatanna stared at them surprised and picked it up feeling it was still cold "How are they still cold? They must have been in your bag for hours at least!"

Agni took a sip from his and opened his sandwich "My bag, unlike regular Bags of holding and magik bags, has a certain spell on it that make everything that stops time inside the bag. Which means I could put a hot cup of tea in there and it would stay hot for years."

"You have had a cup of tea in there for years?" Zatanna asked

Agni reached his hand in and pulled out a large teacup that was still steaming, he took a small sip and put it back. "And it still taste great."

Jarred slid into the seat in front of them and tossed his bag onto the table

"I see you guys are enjoying yourselves." he said pulling out a camera and handing it to them.

Agni looked at the screen, it was his fight with Andrew.

"You better not do that thing were you do something and other people can see it." Agni said

"You mean upload it? Too late for that. Approximately three thousand people have already seen it."

Agni's jaw drop and he stared at him in shock "But you only took it like what, two hours ago?

"Yep." Jarred said taking out his own lunch "By the end of the day everyone is going to know who you are. Andrew isn't our best fighter but he is still really good."

"That may not be exactly good..." Zatanna said suddenly notice all the stares directed at them.

"Meh what is the worst that can happen? Maybe he'll get picked on by the best but not much."

Agni looked up from his sandwich as several big kids walked over to them and surrounded Jarred.

"Hey wimp you haven't given is our pay yet today." One of them said

Agni sighed and put his sandwich down. "What pay, Jarred?" he asked picking up a cookie and taking a bite out of it

"Just a... you know peace offering, nothing much." Jarred said slowly

"He means it's so we don't beat the crap out of him." One big and fat kid said with a smirk on his face

Agni sighed again and stood up. He stood between Jarred and the tough-looking guys.

"Now I just want to finish my lunch, I have several more classes today and I rather not have everyone talking about you guys will be in the hospital if you bother us anymore." Agni said sitting on the edge on the table and crossing his legs in front of them.

"Agni..." Zatanna warned

The guys began to laugh and look at him taken back a bit.

"You think because you could beat Andrew you can beat all of **us**? You have guts, we respect that but you better move it before you have to start paying us too."

Agni dropped his head and rubbed his forehead "Let me see I warned you once already and gave you the benefit of the doubt. The only thing I see left is me beating the crap out of **you**." Agni said

One of the guys in the front shook his head and pushed Agni off the table "Just move it tough guy." he said

Agni moved a bit but return to is original place. "Did you just pushed me?" he asked calmly

The guy laughed in his face and did it again. "Yes I did what are you going to do about it?"

Agni grabbed his hand and pushed it aside "I you put another hand on me you are going to really regret it."

"Agni I would really rather you don't fight with anyone." Zatanna said urgently trying to pull him back into his seat.

"Yeah Agni it's okay, I can deal with it." Jarred said quietly

"There is no reason to be a hero so just sit down and shut up!" the guy said grabbing Agni forcefully and pushing him.

Agni grabbed his arm and twisted it strongly. The guy shouted in pain.

His friend swung a punch at Agni that was caught by Agni's left hand and he was kicked in the chest sending him sprawling onto the dirty school yard ground.

Agni twisted the guys hand just a bit more making him shriek again.

"Whaddya say?" Agni said in a playful tone "I can't hear you over someones shrieking... hold on that's you... my bad does this-" Agni twisted harder "hurt somewhat?"

"You're going to pay for that!" the guy spat

He was suddenly moved and he felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder; Agni had moved to to block a roundhouse kick from his friend

"Tch... aww does that hurt?" Agni mocked "It is noting compare to what I am going to do to you."

Agni spun him around and gave him a few hard hits to the face before letting go, kicking him in the groin, spinning around picking up a cookie, spinning back around catching a kick from someone and hitting several soft points and letting him go and drop to the floor and squirm around.

"I told you guys not to bother us." Agni said smacking one across the face.

Agni hands shot out and he hit several other puncture points knocking them down. He kicked one in the chest and sat back down to take a drink from his milkshake.

"I hate bullies." Agni said finishing his sandwich.

Someone started clapping and before you knew it the whole courtyard was clapping.

Agni nodded his head "Yeah thank you, thank you... really it's enough quiet down, PEOPLE SEARIOUSLY SHUT UP AND LET ME ENJOY ME SANDWICH!"

Agni huffed and finished his milkshake.

The clapping began to die down and he began to hear the teachers yelling

"Hey what happened here?"

"I think there was a fight or something."

Coach Garnet and Miss Jackson came running up and stared at the bullies on the ground

"Who did this?" Miss Jackson demanded

"I did." Agni said simply eating another cookie

"Well... why?" Coach Garnet demanded as well

"They were bullying him." Agni said pointing to Jarred

"He did warn them several time to go away but..." Jarred began but ended with pointing at them lying on the floor

"Why can't they get up are they unconscious?"

Garnet bent down next to one of them and checked their pulse "Their fine."

"They may not be able to walk or a few more minutes, I hit them pretty hard." Agni said

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Miss Jackson asked

Agni shrugged "What do you want me to say? They were bullies, I warned them, they wouldn't quit, so I beat them up." Agni said

"Umm what should we do then? Take him to the principle or leave him alone." Coach Garnet asked Miss Jackson

"Well we should take him to the principle I guess." Miss Jackson said "Agni I am going to take you to the principles office."

Agni nodded and looked up meekly "Can I finish my lunch?"

**Remember to review nothing makes me happier!**


	38. Chapter 38 A Peek Into The Past

**Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't own it... don't rub it in.**

What's louder than a jackhammer breaking concrete, angrier than a bear that was just kicked in the chest and contains a pissed off human and a completely apathetic drow?

A shouting match between Batman and Agni

"So you just beat them up?" Batman shouted

"What did you think I would do? Watch them take money from a poor kid?" Agni screamed back

"You are they learn not to be a hero!" Batman retorted

"I'm not a hero! I'm a Arcane Archer, and what he do is protect people who protect themselves and that comes before anything that I can learn in this school!"

"In his defense Batman he also REALLY hates bullies." Richie said quietly from a corner beside Robin

Agni and Batman glared at each other for several minutes before they each turned around and walked off in opposite directions

Robin and Richie shuddered and looked at each other

"Whew, a bat glare competition, that was creepy." Richie said

A shiver went down Robin's back as he took out his eskrima sticks and faced Richie

Richie's staff was out and he was twirling it around.

"Ready?"

"Just as much as you are."

Agni walked into his room at sat down on a chair with a huff. He clearly felt M'gann trying to get into his mind. Agni lowered his defenses and sighed.

_"What is it M'gann?"_

_ "Did you really have to beat those bullies up? Even Conner doesn't fight in school."_

_ "I'm sorry but I dislike bullies and they are lucky I didn't send them to the hospital."_

Agni sighed audibly and ran a hand threw his dark blue hair

_"Look M'gann do you really want to know why I beat them up?"_

_ "What do you think? That I"m just harassing you for no reason?"_

"Possibly..." Agni said out loud.

M'gann's eye turned white and she entered Agni's mind for the third time

It was a bright and early day. She was in what seemed to hear a huge tree house.

"Welcome to my first home." said Agni's voice echoing around a his form materialized next to her. "This was my first week of school." he said

M'gann scanned the kids that were all walking towards a large building that was really just a large hollowed out tree

"Where are you?" M'gann asked watching all the elven children laughing and walking merrily into the building.

"I won't be showing up for several more minutes." Agni said

They waited for several minutes, all the kids had piled in and there was just one more walking as slowly as he could, dragging his feet the whole way as he entered the building

"There I am." Agni said pointing at himself.

The little kid took off his hood to reveal his dark blue skin and white hair. He looked incredibly skinny and wimpy as he climbed the stairs with a sad look on his face.

As soon as he entered the building three large elven boys pounced in him.

"Well its about time you are here Belir." one of them said pushing him into a wall

"Guys please leave me alone... I don't want any trouble today."

They elven boys began laughing as they cornered him.

"Well what are you going to do about it, dark elf? Hmmm? Why don't you go get your murderous parents? Oh wait their dead! Hahaha..."

Young Agni looked down as a tear dropped from his eye.

"Oh look at the cry baby." they mocked taking his bag from him and shoving him to the floor.

"We'll teach you what it's like to be under someone's else boot." said one of them as he kicked young Agni in the chest

young Agni screamed in pain and tried to fend them off.

Two of them picked hi up and help them between them as the third began punching him in the stomach.

Young Agni spat out blood into his attackers face and tried to wriggle free, he managed to get away and he scooped up his bag and ran for it. The young dark elf ran down the hall and turned around a corner where he bumped into a large burly elf with a large sword strapped across his back.

The man knocked Agni feet out from under neath him and towered over him with a sick grin on his face.

"Now where are you going dark elf?" the man sneered

Agni's attacked came running up and stopped short when they saw the teacher and approached causticity

The teacher looked up and beckoned them over. "Hey you three get over here and tell me what our nasty little dark elf has been up to."

"We found him with this sir." said one of them pulling a long wickedly black dagger from his belt. "He had tried to attacks us with it but we took it from him and he fled."

The teacher looked back at Agni and with the same vile look on his face "A coward eh? Thought you could run away?" The teacher gave him a kick and turned around to walk away "Well carry on boys. Just make sure he suffers for what his parents have done."

They boys cried our enthusiastically and return to beating Agni. This went on for several minutes in till Agni was laying on the ground bleeding barely able to move.

"That should teach you, respect us dark elf for we will all ways be your betters."

They turned to walk away when they heard a shout

"Hey what did you three do to him?" someone shouted running down the hall

They boys looked frightened for a minute and they turned to ran. One of them fell down as am arrow shot down the hall and rope suddenly wrapped itself around his feet.

They other two kept running and went head first into a big yellow thing that looked like a from and it bound itself around them.

A blonde haired elf wearing green clothes and a red feather in his hat came running up slinging a bow over his shoulder on the way. Another elf came from the other way wearing bright blue and gold with a golden bucket helmet on his head.

They boys were tied up and being shouted at by Lord Oliver while Wizard Fate tried to help Agni up, Oliver came up to try and help him lift Agni up who was very adamantly curled up in a ball to protect his face.

Young Agni got up slowly and looked to see who was helping him. His eyes open up in fright and he dashed to the other side of the hall with his back against the wall and his hands clasped in front of him.

"Please I'm sorry masters. I swear I didn't do anything. I'm sorry, please just let me go." Agni pleaded

"Hey, we're not going to hurt you Belir." Lord Oliver said gently offering Agni his hand

Agni flinched and brought his hands up over his face to block a blow and ran off down the hall.

"What is wrong with that boy?" Wizard Fate commented

Lord Oliver glared menacingly at the tied up boys "If they keep on doing this to him they are going to drive him right into the enemies hands." Lord Oliver said

"He's family are traitors. We should have killed him." One of them said

Lord Oliver kicked him in the chest to shut him up.

Agni limped into a class room with his bag slung limply over his shoulder.

The teacher stood up from his desk and striding over to Agni.

"Why are you late?" he demanded

Agni's head drooped and he gulped "I was beaten up on the way..."

The teacher slapped him and shoved him down the aisle to his seat. "Next time be on time!"

Agni wiped blood from his mouth with his sleeve and sunk into his seat.

"Today we shall be learning about different types of elves." the teacher began "Why don't we start with dark elves, since we just happen to have an esteemed one here with us right now. He can tell us all bout how evil and horrid drow are."

Everyone began laughing as the memory died away back into the dark murkiness of Agni's mind

M'gann's face expressed pure shock when it was over.

"That is what you went through?" she asked

Agni shook his head as more memories flew by. Him getting beaten up, him getting beaten up more, him getting stabbed came up a few times.

"Do you see why I hate bullies now?" Agni said in a pained voice.

M'gann opened her eyes, she was back in her bedroom. She flew down the halls into Agni's bedroom and hugged him.

"Yes now I understand..." she said.

A few hours later Agni was in the Astral Plane holding the necklace he had bought for Zatanna. He took of his shirt and placed it on a small alter in the back of his cave. He bent down next to it and muttered an arcane chant over it. It glowed for a few minutes and died down. Agni took a deep breath and pointed his finger at at it and said something else. A stream of red light exited his finger and entered the diamond making it glow for several minutes before it returned to normal. He picked it up and smiled at it.

"A perfect gift..." he said to himself "she is going to LOVE it."

Agni heard a portal open outside and he fumbled around looking for the box as he heard someones footsteps come closer

"Hey Agni you in here?" Zatanna's voice called from outside his cave

"One minute!" Agni called running around in circles looking for the box.

"Where are you in the cave?"

"Yeah I am." Agni stared at himself in disbelief at his stupidity "I mean I'm in the armory"

The footsteps stopped at the door. "I can hear your voice coming from inside..."

Agni slipped a shirt really quickly and dashed around looking for the box "No you can't. This is all really just an illusion."

"How stupid do you think I am, Agni?"

"At the moment I am hoping very stupid..." Agni muttered

The curtain was pushed aside and Zatanna walked in twirling her wand around.

Agni quickly dropped the necklace and kicked it under his bed

"Hello Zatanna didn't hear you come in." Agni said with the most cheesiest smile plastered on his face.

"What are you hiding?" Zatanna asked suspiciously

"Why do you think I'm hiding something?" Agni replied without missing a beat

"Because it sounded like you where looking for something and you have the most fake smile I have ever seen on your face."

Agni's face relaxed into his normal grin "What do you want?" he asked cocking his head to admire the dress she was wearing.

"We have homework to do." Zatanna said beginning to blush

Agni groaned and walked over to the kitchen to pour some lemonade.

"I'm guessing if I ask you to do it for me you're gonna say no?"

"What's in it for me?" Zatanna asked slyly

A thoughtful look crossed Agni's face "Fresh lemonade?" he said weakly holding up a large glass.

Zatanna said and took it. "Nope, meet me at the pond in 5 minutes."

Agni sighed and watched her leave, as soon as she was gone he had the necklace out from under the bed and he was searching the the small box again.

"Where did I put the damn thing?" Agni muttered to himself.

"Put what?"

Agni spun around. Zatanna was sitting on the bed staring at him.

"When and how did you get back in?" Agni said

"Three seconds ago through the door." Zatanna said "Now are you going to tell me what you are hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything I'm looking for something..." Agni said

"Hmm... I like it when you are mysterious." Zatanna said.

Agni suddenly dashed across the room back to the alter and picked the box off the ground. He slipped the necklace into it and it into his pocket. He turned back around and offered Zatanna his arm.

"To the pond?" he asked gallantly

"Sounds nice." Zatanna said

"Oh and can you take me back to the mall sometime? I need to restock on those milkshakes." Agni said as they walked through the forest.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"It's not a- oh well, I suppose I am..."

Agni sighed and looked over his shoulder to admire her raven hair.

"Uh.. You have lovely hair, you know that?"

"You really terrible at this." Zatanna said with a pretty laugh.

"Yeah rub it in that's the way to do things." Agni said sullenly

Zatanna laughed again and pulled out their books as they sat down at the edge of the pond.

"You know my books could accidentally drop into the pond..." Agni said thoughtfully

**Remember to review XP**

**Common just review**

**Why are you still reading this?**

**Get reviewing!**


	39. Chapter 39 A Fight In The Cave

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I only own the Rangers and the plot.**

"So Batman says he has a machine that can enter the Astral Plane?" Wally asked

"Yeah and he is bringing it over right now. We are going to try and open a portal and see where he really keeps on going." Robin said cheerfully

"But why is he bringing it here? What if Agni sees it" Anna asked voicing her concerns "He won't be happy about it."

"We can't use it at the Batcave. Agni has only teleported from here as far as we know and we need to be able to pick up the magical trail."

"Pfft magic." Wally scoffed "It is just some kind of technology that is to far advanced for us."

"You do realize we don't have electricity in our dimension, yes?" Anna asked him

They heard a plane enter the hangar and they all walked over to see Batman unloading a large machine.

"Finally I'll be able to know what he keeps on taking her too." Anna said

Wally looked at her curiously.

Agni's books inched towards the pond but after a thought decided not to. He picked it back up and began reading numbers and symbols off of it.

"Is homework always this dull in this dimension?" Agni commented dropping the book and rolling onto his back to stare up at the shadowy sky.

Zatanna dropped her books as well and sat down next to him. "Yeah pretty much..." she said

Agni hand dropped to his pocket where he had the necklace. It hadn't moved... he just needed to wait for the right moment... _damn I'm bad at this..._ he thought to himself

Zatanna looked over to him and notice his thoughtful expression

"Uh oh," she said "Your thinking, that is never a good sign."

Agni smiled and rolled over "Is that true?" Agni said thinking about it "Yeah... when I start thinking bad things happen."

Agni shot his dagger out and it slid back in several times. "Do we have anymore homework?" he asked

Zatanna shook her head and placed all her books into her bag and stood up "Nope we're done for the day. I'll leave you alone, you don't seem to want any company."

"Nonononono sit back down. I'm just a little tired from fighting with Batman."

"That was 4 hours ago. Have I told that you are a terrible liar?"

Agni sighed and smiled and rolled his eyes "Well I may not be good at this-" he began

"Good at what?"

Agni opened his mouth to answer but something happen that made him clutch his head and scream in pain. He looked up and both Zatanna and Beowulf were doing the same. Agni got up slowly, pain was hitting his head and neck making it numb and difficult to think. Birds were screeching in pain and falling from the skies dead, animals of all sorts were screaming in pain as well and running in all directions. The ground was shaking as if from a earthquake. He looked around for the source of the pain, it wasn't a sound there were no attackers. It was coming from the materiel plane.

Agni was able to open the portal and pick Zatanna up, tossing their books ahead of them he jumped in. Beowulf jump in behind them growling angrily.

Back at the cave the Team were standing around Robin and Batman who were operating a machine that was spurting purple energies in the shape of a portal above them.

"So this is opening a portal into Agni's secret getaway?" Wally said

"We shouldn't be doing this!" M'gann said angrily "We have no right to invade the astral plane... we are not meant to be there."

"Agni is hiding something... and I want to know what it is. If it bothers your conscious then go away." Batman said stoically

"He's going to kill us..." Richie said desperately "He is going to murder us all. You guys are trying to invade the only place he truly calls home." Richie paced back in forth "He is going to go all fiery dragon on us and kill us I'm telling you."

"What is the worst he can do to us? If he does we just have Kal spray him with water." Robin said easily tuning something on the machine. "It's almost done, we should be able to see what he is doing in a few minutes."

"Looks guys, I"m more curious than all of you put together but even I think this is a bad idea." Wallace said.

Connie nodded and too out his hammer "Dis is a bad idea, I ain't going to let you do this." he said simply walking over to the machine

Things got bad from there...

"And how exactly are you going to stop us?" Robin said arrogantly

"With my help that is for sure." Richie said hopping up next to him

Wally zoomed up next to Robin and stood tall next to him.

"This isn't going to end well if it continues... I think we should all-" Kaldur began

"Agni has hidden enough from us." Anna said "It is about time we know what he is hiding." she went and stood next to Robin, her wand was out and pointed at Richie

"Traitor..." Wallace hissed "You would do such a thing to Agni? We should respect his wishes."

Everyone turned at looked at him with mixed expressions, everything from surprise to happiness to amazement to anger.

"Did I just really say that?" Wallace asked himself "No matter I stand with my team."

"He is not hiding anything there. I've been there its his home and you dare try to take that away from him?" Richie said, he had his staff in one had and several green throwing stars in the other

Everything was looking pretty bad; everyone had their weapons out and it was looking like there was going to be a fight.

"Agni trusts us..." Arty said darkly "It is wrong to go behind his back to do this."

"He has no right to hide things from us. He is here in our dimension we have the right to know everything." Wally said

"Like you have nothing to hide." Arty said vehemently "or her" Art pointed at Artemis who was sitting silently next to Connor, Roy and Kaldur "Has hidden nothing, or him," She pointed at Robin, "Or even you." She pointed finally at M'gann "We all hide something."

"That doesn't matter. They are my friends and I trust them. We don't even know if anything you have told us is true." Wally said

Wallace, Richie, Connie and Arty were standing on one side in front of the machine that Batman was still working diligently on seemingly oblivious to what they were doing.

Robin, Wallace and Anna were on the other side blocking them from getting to it.

"We trust Agni, betraying his trust isn't something we should do" Kaldur said "We should wait for him to return with Zatanna."

"Look if he trust him then I don't see why you shouldn't." Artemis said talking about Roy.

Richie fingers twitched on his staff, Connie, Arty and Wallace nodded their heads and took up different fighting positions

"Defend the machine." Robin said

Conner jump between them and held up his hand

"I personally don't care what you do with that machine but there will be **no** fighting here." he said

Roy and Kaldur where next to him in a split second to back him up.

"The three of you should be standing here with us." Wally said with his fist up about to rush Wallace

Richie was about to shadow jump when Beowulf suddenly fell out of the portal they were trying to open and a large portal opened side from which Agni and Zatanna fell out of.

"Agni!" Arty shouted dashing over to him.

Agni handed Zatanna over to her and stood straight

He slowly surveyed the scene

"Dis is nah gonna be good... it may be time to hide elf boy." Connie whispered to Richie and Wallace

"No. We stand with Agni, no matter what he does."

Agni eyes zoomed over to Batman who was now glaring back at him.

"You... I should have known." Agni said slowly, his hair suddenly bursting into flames, dancing on his dragon-scale armor.

"We know you are hiding something, Agni and we intend to find out what it is."

"Shut your mouth human." Wallace said "or you will find you bit off more than you can chew."

Wally and Wallace launched themselves at each other. They were zooming around the place punching and kicking at each other.

Richie's staff came down at Anna's face knocking her back. Before she knew what was happening Richie's staff had sent magical electrical energies down it temporarily immobilizing her.

Robin was engage with Connie who was blocking of his attacks and defending himself well with just his pure strength. Arty had flung several exploding rocks at the machine. Batman had quickly deflected them and pressed another button on the machine.

Agni roared in rage and he ran at the machine with a conjured hammer in one hand and a ball of white fire in the other.

Batman quickly intercepted him a kick to the chest that sent him sprawling across the floor into the wall.

Agni stood up, rage was radiating off of him as he now went for Batman who he realized was the only way he could destroy the machine.

Batman easily fended off Agni's attacks, taking only a few minor hit from Agni's hidden blade.

"YOU WILL **NOT **DESTROY MY HOME!" Agni screamed as more fire began to burst off of his arms

"I have no intentions of destroying it." Batman said swatting Agni aside with a punch to the jaw

Agni got back up and his arms began punching out in speed that Batman couldn't comprehend.

"Look what you did to Zatanna! You could have killed us!" He screamed

Robin turned and heard what Agni had said. His eyes darted towards Zatanna who was laying unconscious on the floor with M'gann and Roy standing over her.

There was an explosion from behind him that told him Arty had blown up the machine (it could also be because he saw her fly across the room with smoke trailing after her), he heard Beowulf growl in pain and slump to the floor in pain, even Agni and Zatanna screamed when it blew up.

"What did we do?" he asked himself dashing over to Zatanna.

Anna was able to slowly hobble over to her and placed her hand over her forehead.

"She is not seriously injured. Whatever it was that we did it must have interrupted some kind of magical flow because I feel it was sucked out of her."

Batman and Agni were standing in front of each other, Agni was severely hurt. A misty fire began to form around him. Not like last time where it covered him like a shroud but this time it seemed just to hang around him.

Richie helped Arty up "This isn't good..." he said

"What is he doing?" Arty whispered

"He just materialized his aura. It's a dangerous technique Master Bruce taught him, that would give him an upper hand in any battle." Richie said leading her away

Batman was holding a batarang in his left hand, Agni had a dagger in one hand.

Conner leaped between them.

"Stop it both of you! " he shouted "Before one of you kill the other."

"Do you know what he did today? Do you know how many animals he killed? He almost destroyed my world with tha-" Agni turned to pint at the Machine but it was just a smoking pile of metal that said Arty all over it. "what was just there a minute ago..."

"What did he do Agni, you need to tell us before flipping out like that again."

"He tried to enter the Astral Plane, unauthorized and with **technology**! He disrupted the magical flow almost killing me, Zatanna and Beo, (at this Beowulf roared reminding everyone he was still there.) You all went behind my back and tried to enter into MY home." Agni said. His arms and hair slowly return to normal but his fiery aura still blazed behind him.

"What do you mean by unauthorized?" Kaldur asked

"Do you guys not get it?" Richie said "He is the guardian of the Astral Plane. It is his job to protect it."

"So somehow we almost killed the both of you?" Robin asked. Beowulf growled "And you too." Robin added

"You killed several animals and creatures there." Zatanna said weakly. She was able to stand but not much.

The screen next to them glowed and there was Aquaman on the screen.

"Uh Batman I see you are a bit busy but this is important." he said

"What is it Aquaman?" Batman said lowering his batarang

Aquaman stepped out of the frame and another person stepped in.

He had long dreadlocks going down his back, a very calm expression on his face and black tattoos on his arms and back.

His hand tapped the screen a few times and he looked at it confused

"Am I doing this right? I'm not sure..." he said in a slow tone "Oh look there is my man Agni. Hey Agni what's up dude? How have you been? I'm here with Roy in some castle in the sky or something... its kinda confusing..."

Everyone looked from him to Kaldur and back again.

"Is that Kaldur?" Robin asked

"Nice to see you again Kal." Richie said waving at the screen

Kal smiled and waved back "Look there's little bro Richie... he looks like he is fine. Oh I see most the Rangers are there too. Hey everyone!" he said in a slow droning tone

Kaldur's jaw dropped as he looked at the different version of himself "Are you sure that is me, Agni?" he asked

Agni nodded his head

Wally stared up at the screen and chuckled "Kaldur is a stoner in your dimension? You guys are all freaks." there was a solid thud and he slumped to the floor unconscious and Wallace was behind him with the pommeled of his sword still raised

"I really hated hat guy." he said

"Nice going there Wallace. Are you sure that was a smart thing to do though?" Kal said

"Kal where is the Redranger?" Agni asked

"He's is right here, Agni." Kaldurs arms left the screen and he pulled an identical version of Roy into the screen.

"Hey Agni- whoa what happened there?" the Redranger said

Kal looked closer at the scene "It looks like Agni was getting his ass kicked... is there a werewolf in there?"

Richie snorted his laughter but kept his staff in hand ready to pounce on Robin confident his many years of training would out stand his.

"Where are you?" Agni asked

"We are in some kind of... well I really have no idea what it is... some kind of boat in the sky. It floats. Really cool if you think about it..." Kal said looking around himself

"How long will it be for you to get here?" Richie asked

"5 minutes." Aquaman said from behind them

"Please get me off of this thing and back onto land. It's freaking me out." the other Roy said "I really miss just going around and killing monsters."

"Get here as soon as you can." Agni said nodding

Kal nodded and moved away and the screen went blank.

Agni turned around and his aura slowly died down back into invisibility "Pack up we are leaving." he said

The Rangers(except Anna) slowly dispersed back to their rooms but the Team stayed in their places.

"Where to?" Robin asked

Agni turned to him with a cold look. "I'm sorry, that was an order only meant for the Rangers"

The Rangers filtered back into the room with their stuff in bags similar to Agni's and they stood around him as he thought.

"We are going to the arena we built." Agni said "We will be staying there in till we are able to get home." he turned to Batman with fire burning in his eyes "If you ever try to enter my realm again, I will hunt you down and you will die, mercilessly and painfully, and that goes for anyone else who tries to enter the Astral Plane." Agni turned to go back to his room without a word.

Anna stared at him as he went over to Zatanna first to see if she was all right then walked off to his room.

"Richie, you are seriously going to take an order like that? You are going to leave just because of a little accident?"

Richie glared at her with a bad imitation of the batglare "He is our captain, I will follow him to the jaws of another dragon if he goes there and he is my friend I will go with him to the most crazy and dangerous of places but what is that to you? You seem to disregard friendship."

Anna turned to Wallace "You are going to just follow him and live in the woods in till we can return? If we can return?"

"I trust Agni. Where he goes he will always find my elven speed and good looks with him but then again you seem not to know the meaning of trust." Wallace said

Anna didn't even bother asking Connie or Arty because she knew their answers without having to ask

Kal and Roy walked into the room cautiously feeling the tension in the room

"Hey guys!" Kal said "Where my man Agni? I haven't seen him in like a month."

Agni walked into the room with his school bag over his shoulder

"Good, Roy and Kal you here, We are leaving, lets go." he said briskly

"Uh hold on dude... What did I miss?" Kaldur said stunned at Agni's attitude

"He is flipping out over us trying to get into the Astral Plane." Anna said

The elven Roy halted and stared at her. "You tried to get into the Astral Plane? What were you purposely trying to anger him?"

"That was a bad move dudette..." Kaldur said

Richie and Connie were behind Agni in moments ready to move out. They waited to see who was going with them.

Arty walked up and stood with them.

"Seriously Arty you are going with him?" Anna said

Arty ignored her and looked at Wallace

"You guys aren't going on any adventures without me." Wallace said gallantly standing next to her.

Kaldur looked between the two rows of people on either side of him and elven Roy

"Well..." he said "Since I weren't here, Agni is my captain and from your own story you wrongly disobeyed orders and his trust, I'm going with him"

Elven Roy nodded and followed him.

"Agni there is no reason for you to go, you should stay. You are over reacting." Anna argued

Richie turned towards her "Don't tell him what to do, traitor. You have no place among us anymore. Your permission Agni?"

Agni nodded

Richie walked over to her and stood squally in front of her. "You Anna Zatara daughter of Wizard Fate the High Elven Wizard are hereby suspended from the Rangers guild in till word from our masters or in till Captain Agni chooses otherwise. You are free to do as you wish."

Anna looked downfallen as Richie marched back to Agni and stood on his right side.

Agni turned to Batman and said "You have my thanks for the hospitality you have shown us in the time we were here. My team and I will be leaving and most likely not returning. If we meet again wish it is as allies."

Agni and the Rangers turned in line and marched out.

At the door Superman and Green Arrow came in and took in quickly what happened.

"Agni wait!" Superman called

"I'm sorry Superman but I cannot fulfill that request." Agni said without breaking his stride.

"Come on, Agni. Stop for a second and tell us what happen." Oliver said trying to hold him back

After Agni and the Rangers were gone Anna was on the couch with Robin and Wally

"I can't believe they are gone." She said "I never thought he would be so angry."

"Yes you did." Zatanna said harshly from behind them "I have only known him for a month and even I know how much the place means to him. You should be ashamed of yourself for I am ashamed you are me." Zatanna said with tears flowing down her face. She turned and ran off down the hall and they heard the door to her room slam.

"We really messed up didn't we?" Wally said sorrowfully

"Yeah I think this time we just might have." Robin said, his head slumping into his hands,


	40. Chapter 40 Spiritball and An Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice all rights go to their respective owners.**

Note: **Sorry for the long wait... been incredibly busy.**

**We are closing in to the end of the story. I'm hoping to be finished somewhere around 50-55 chapters :D.**

A Unknown Place. 5:30 AM, Monday

Wallace finished his apple and held it up to Connie

"Applecore?" he asked

Baltiminimore?" Connie replied

"Who's your friend?" Wallace asked with a sly smile

"Him." Connie said pointing at Richie

Wallace threw the apple core at Richie and it hit him in the back of his head

Richie turned around and threw a stone at Wallace, hitting him between the eyes.

Wallace smile and rubbed the spot the stone hit him as he sat down next to him. "Where's Agni? I thought he would be here by now..." he said picking up another apple from a basket and taking a bite

They heard sounds of galloping horses and Agni came into view with Roy next to him.

"Bout time yer here, dark elf." Connie said also munching on a apple "We wanna play some Spiritball but ye have been takin ye own time I see."

Agni dismounted from his horse and patted its head. "Sorry We ran into a group of goblins on the way. They were trying to use the sewers as a route under the city." he said tossing a apple at his horse who caught it and began to eat it.  
Connie tossed his core, stem and all into his mouth and dropped his shield on the ground. "Well lets play then." he said

Agni flinched when he saw him eat the core "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that? You do realize they make fish poison out of an apples seeds, right?" Agni said

Connie shrugged "A little poison puts hair on yer chest. It's perfectly healthy... unless ye are that fish."

Agni rolled his eye and dropped a sword from his back. "Well lets play then." he said. Agni jumped into the pegged arena along with Richie, Connie, Wallace, (elven) Roy , Arty and Kal.

A game began with Agni one one side with Richie and Wallace and the others on the opposite side.

Richie spun on top of the pegs, dodging in coming spiritballs and firing his own. He narrowly got hit by one and was knock off balance almost falling off the edge into the water. Wallace dashed over to him and grabbed his hand before he went over and spun him around. Arty several balls that almost hit them sending them both over. Agni took the moment to take down down Connie who was concentrating on trying to send a ball through the hoop near Agni. The dark elf's hair whipped about as his arm struck out catching the ball and deflecting it out of the arena. Agni left the goal post and ran down the pegs dodging spiritballs left and right. Richie met up with him halfway through and was launched into the air by a joint effort of Agni and Wallace. He flipped over everyone and almost clear over the arena. Richie grabbed the goal post and flipped back into the field.

"Hey not fair!" Connie shouted

"Whoa did you see that? He was like; up and then he was like out then in then it was just like: Whoa!" Kal said

"How about try stopping him?" Roy shouted

Richie arms flashed and several spiritballs went through the post.

"And that concludes this game gents." Agni said

"No it doesn't we are still standing." Arty protested.

Richie and Wallace threw a barrage of spiritballs at them and with the advantage of surprise Kal, Connie and Arty dropped into the water.

"You were saying?" Agni asked sweet

"It sounded somefin like 'ye chatin bastard!'" Connie said spluttering in the water.

"How how did we cheat?" Wallace asked helping them out of the water

They continued to argue as Agni chuckled and jumped from peg to peg to the ground and brushed some dust out of his clothes. He walked over to a wooden cabin they had erected and went to open the door.

"That was a good game, Agni." said someone behind him

Agni spun around to see Superman descending from the sky with Green Arrow in his hand. Agni sighed and sat down on a chair.

"What do you want?" Agni asked, there was nothing formal in his voice, it was just cold and suspicious.

"Is that a way to greet a friend, Agni?" Oliver said when he touched the ground. "We just came to talk"

Agni stood back up and went to go inside "The answer is no, I am not returning to the cave or the Team." he said opening to the door to the cabin

"That is one of the things we wanted to ask," Superman admitted "but there are other things we need to know."

Agni nodded and turned back around "How much trouble is he causing?" Agni asked smugly offering them chair, he was sort of happy that they couldn't handle Abaddon without him.

Superman sighed and sat down "A lot, he seems to know that you are no longer with the team and has been doubling his attacks all over the country."

Richie walked up to them with a soaked Arty, who had a frown on her face as she wrung out her hair, he sat down the wooden railing they had erected next to the house and said "And I guess that every time there is an attack one of those big flying things are seen nearby?"

Superman nodded "A large plane, correct."

"What do you know?" Oliver asked

Agni shrugged "Well I know how to tie my shoes and count by 5s, I also know ever single move he will try to make and all of his techniques-"

"So will you help us?" Superman interrupted

"But," Agni continued "I know what it is like to be betrayed when you trust a certain few people with a secret and they go behind you back and almost kill you. Now, I have school to go to, so please refrain from bothering me."

They watched as Agni went into the cabin and return a few moments later wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He nodded at them and walked off.

Superman watched him walk away and sighed again. "Is he really that angry?" he asked the Ranger who were all getting ready themselves.

Richie nodded "There are three things that can REALLY anger Agni; hurting those who are close to him like me or I assume Zatanna, hurting those who are innocent and the third thing is one then angers him the most; trying to enter the astral plane. There is nothing else that angers him more than that."

"But why?" Superman asked

"There is a good reason." Roy said slinging his bow on his shoulder and a mask on his face. "But I don't think he would be happy if we told you."

"And by not happy he means Agni will kill us if we do." Arty said placing a amulet around her neck and she suddenly grew several feet and several features on her face changed.

"You don't mean that literally... do you?" Oliver asked

"Think what you want, human." Connie said, he was 5'6 and his beard was gone.

Back in the Cave Anna was getting ready to go to school. She was going with Robin since there wasn't really anywhere else to go and everyone thought it might be a bad idea to send her with Agni and Zatanna,

She brushed her hair, got dressed and walked into the kitchen to find M'gann was sitting there with Conner and Robin.

"Good morning everyone..." she said sitting down and helping herself to some toast.

"Mornin!" Robin said cheerily "Have a good nights sleep?" he asked

"As good as I could." Anna said

Conner glared up at her for second and got up saying he was going to school early.

Anna sighed and pecked at her food "He's angry to isn't he?" she asked

M'gann nodded "He isn't quite happy he can't use Agni for a punching bag anymore..."

"I know this isn't the greatest time but um... what exactly did they do to you when they left?" Robin said

"You can put it this way; If we don't get home and see Master Bruce or Master Clark, I'm no longer a Ranger..." she said slowly "Or a miracle happens." she added

"I'll make sure that miracle happens." Zatanna said coming in and sitting down in front of her. "I may not like what you did but Agni is a stubborn idiot and I'm going to bring him back."

"It doesn't matter to me, he isn't going to bring me back, I broke the rules and I'm going to live with me consequences." Anna said

Robin put a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry he'll let you back in, even if we have to tear him limb from limb first."

Anna chuckled weakly and stood up "Well we better get to school. We don't want to be late."

Robin nodded and followed her out whispering a thanks to Zatanna. Zatanna smiled and picked up her bag to get ready to go as well.

"What are you going to do?" asked M'gann curiously

"I'm going to negotiate with him." Zatanna said mysteriously

"With what?" M'gann asked slightly confused

Zatanna reached into her pocket, took out her want and gave it a twirl.

"Oh..." M'gann suddenly understanding what she was going to do "You are going to force him to return?"

"I sure am." Zatanna said picking up her bag

"And exactly how are you going to threaten him." M'gann asked

"I'll figure out how later." Zatanna said waving goodbye as she ran out

Agni was at his locker when she reached school, he was chatting with a girl she recognized from her gym class. The girl waved goodbye when she saw Zatanna coming down the hall. Agni himself sighed and turned back to is locker and inserted his bag.

"Greetings, Zatanna." he said in a formal tone.

"I'm surprised you're actually here, I thought you wouldn't come." Zatanna said opening her locker as well

Agni shrugged "This place has too many bullies... I promised myself that I wouldn't leave in till I cleared them out and of course I wanted to see you." he said facing her

"Hey, Agni!" some said as they walked past him. Agni waved back.

A few more people said hello to him as they walked past, this confused Zatanna.

"Why is everyone so nice to you?" Zatanna asked as he took her books and they walked to class.

Agni shrugged "What can I say I'm very likeable." he said

Jarred, their first friend, scuttled up and pulled Agni aside and whispered something into his ear. Zatanna muttered a spell under her breath and turned her ear towards them.

"-and there is another bully down the hall harassing some of the other freshman." Jarred was saying "Do you want me to distract her for you?"

Agni's eye glanced at her for a split second "She isn't exactly happy with me at the moment, so no I'll think of something."

Jarred nodded and said out loud "I'll meet you in class then. We have English in about..." Jarred looked at his watch "10 minutes."

Jarred ran off and Agni turned back around to Zatanna. "I got to go do something... over there. I'll meet you in class with your books." Agni said

"Okay... you better not be late." she said

A surprised expression flashed across Agni's face for a second, but then he smiled and dashed off.

Zatanna rolled her eyes and silently followed him down the hall. She turned the corner and Agni was still holding her books as he fought hand to hand with a guy that was obviously bigger than him.

"You know," Agni commented as he gave him a good jab to the chest "you could be a good fighter one day." Agni tripped and landed on his back.

"Still a tough guy ain't ya? Even when you loose fair fight?" The bully said

Agni rolled his eye and kicked him squarely in the crotch, he lifted his arms and books over onto the floor behind his head and flipped himself up.

"What in the gods name made you think I was going to fight fair?" Agni asked whacking him in the face.

Thy guy felled to the ground in pain while Agni brushed invisible dust off of his clothes. He turned around and ran off towards the class room just as the bell was ringing.

Agni had slipped into class and was handing Zatanna her books when the teacher walked in. Jarred was sitting behind them scribbling something down in a notebook, ignoring everything that happened around him.

"Where were you?" Zatanna whispered as the teacher began talking.

Agni pretended to be fascinated by Shakespeare and shushed her.

Zatanna poke him with her pencil making turn around and face her.

Agni sighed "I was doing... stuff." he said

"What kind of stuff are you talking about?" Zatanna asked with a look of mock curiosity

Agni studied her face for a moment and sighed again "You know... don't you?" he said slowly

Zatanna nodded "Batman said you shouldn't... oh yeah... I see."

Agni shook his head "It has nothing to do with what Batman said or hasn't said. I hate bully and I won't stand around if they are around."

Zatanna opened her mouth to retort but the teacher cut her off

"Zatanna, Agni... is there anything you would like to share with the class?" the teacher said as everyone's head turned towards them

Agni nodded and stood up "Sure I was going to announce this at lunch but here is just as good; I'm going on a bully crusade. Any bully I see or hear of, will be personally beaten by me... no exceptions." Agni sat back down and focused on the blackboard "So lets continue learning about this guy named Shake Spear."

The teacher looked stunned as everyone else began talking and whisper to themselves a bout Agni's proclamation

"Class, class!" the teacher called gathering her wits about her and clapping her hands to get everyone's attention "Please ignore what Agni has just said; its probably just a prank to get attention, because if he really does go around beating people up he will be suspended immediately."

Agni rolled his eye and took out a pencil and looked at distastefully

"What's wrong now, Agni?" Zatanna asked

"I wish I could use a feather..."

By lunchtime the school was buzzing with Agni's new, Agni wass getting complimented and glared at alike throughout the rest of the day. Zatanna disliked his new found fame and her being known as the "Bully-Hunter's" girlfriend (even though she didn't exactly contradict it)

Jarred got all the information he could about the all the bullies in the school and handed it over to Agni.

For the next few days they were busied with fighting bullies (Agni), keeping tabs on bullies (Jarred), and trying to keep Agni from getting expelled (Zatanna). The count of bullies began to shrink over the days as Agni's crusade continued

A few days later as they were packing up to go home Agni turned to Zatanna and said "You know, we haven't spent much time together since I left the team... how about I walk you to the big shiny tube thingy?"

Zatanna smiled and agreed to let him walk her to the Zeta-Tube.

They enjoyed most of their walk in silence, listening the the slight breeze flowing down the streets and the birds singing hidden in trees.

"Uh... Zatanna?" Agni asked hesitantly

"Mhm?" Zatanna murmured looking up at him

"Well uh... correct me if I do this wrong but I... uh... would like to know if you are free by any chance on Sunday? There is something I would like to give you..."

Zatanna laughed at Agni's uncomfortably stuttering and smiled "Is the great Blackranger asking me on a date?"

Agni groaned "I dislike that word... I'm asking you... well yeah I guess you can say that."

They reached the hidden tube and stopped

"Well then," Zatanna said taking her bag from Agni's shoulder "I am inclined to except but under one condition."

Agni nodded "I'm listening..."

Zatanna's wand slipped down her sleeve into her hand and was pointed at Agni's head, the tip shining bright blue

Agni stared down the wand, seeing the runes he engraved on it a little to close then preferred. "I'm listening intently..." he said slowly making no movement except for his breathing

"You're coming back to the cave... and you are going to stop this nonsense and forgive Batman and Robin for what they did." Zatanna said bravely watching Agni's fingers twitch as something appeared beneath his fingerless gloves

"Or?" Agni asked, he could feel his hunter instinct telling him to bash the wand aside and take out the threat but he tried hard to ignore them

"Or I'm going to turn you into something VERY unpleasant." Zatanna said noticing his eyes flicker to a completely black state and back to their normal red.

"You are going to make me return right now?" Agni asked.

"You are going to swear upon your life that you will come back" Zatanna whispered, her wand was flaring brightly in his eyes almost blinding him

Agni nodded "Fine. Then I swear by my name-" Agni began to say,

A low whistling sound echoed down the alley they were in as a small dart hit Zatanna in the neck. Her wand flashed a bright blue light blinding Agni taking away his vision completely. The drow was on the ground as he heard two more darts hit the wall where he just was. He couldn't see anything but his elven senses allowed him to move around freely as if he could. Agni felt Zatanna's pulse to see if she was alright. She was paralyzed...

Agni's hunter senses took full control as he snarled and whipped his head around to where he her noises coming towards him. He could he several people coming towards him, one large and three of medium build. Short blades flew from hidden sheaths in his jacket as he leaped at the incoming attackers. A bullet hit him the the shoulder but nothing mattered to the hunter, there was only one thing on his mind; **hurt those who hurt Zatanna**. Agni easily dispatched the first three. His sight was slowly returning to him, he could see a blur of colors around him. Disoriented, he he tried to steady himself on the wall and return his vision to normal. He heard a muffled scream and he turned around to see someone drag Zatanna into a van

A a punch directly to his face.

He felt a dart pierce his skin and his body went rigid

Another pair of footsteps walked up to him

"Well, looky what I have here! A dark skinned fantasy person with a habit of messing up Abby's plans." said a creepily cheerful voice

Agni's vision slowly returned to him and his eyes were looking at what he thought was the ugliest face ever

The face was pure white with dark red lips, green hair and insane black eyes.

"We have been lookin for you for quite a long while..." the Joker said heaving the paralyzed Agni up and throwing him against the wall "Mister Abby is willing to pay quite a lot for you...and its 'bout time we caught you..."

Agni glared up into the Jokers ugly face and muttered something

The Joker ignored him and continued prancing around the alley flailing his arms about dramaticaly "So," he said coming back to Agni "Do you know what a moi is going to do to you? I'm going to hand you over to Abby and we'll all live happily ever after...NOT" The Joker laughed insanely "I'm going to introduce you to a good friend of mine!" The Joker reached into his jacket and removed a large piece of metal "Crowbar meet Agni, Agni meet Crowbar! You too are going to be spending lots of time together in the very near future with the help of yours truly!"

Agni felt something being tied around his feet and hands.

"Anyhoo," the Joker continued, waving his crowbar around like a conductor in front of Agni's face, "I was told to give this to you so you won't be doin any of than hocus pocus on me." The Joker took out a shiny blue gem and tied it around Agni's neck

Agni's found he was able to speak and move his head a bit, he looked up at the Joker and smiled "You must the Joker... I'm honored to meet someone who has caused the Justice League so much trouble."

The Jokers smile grew bigger when he heard this "Don't flatter me."

"I really am a fan of your work... the explosions mostly." Agni continued, feeling his legs come back to him

"Really? Which one was your favorite?" The Joker asked suddenly taking interest in him and crouching down in front of him

Agni smiled, his eyes flickered to where his swords were on the floor and he stood up. "I would love to say and chat but I really have things to do." Agni said leaping head first first over the Joker and landing in a roll in front of his swords.

The Joker turned around and began yelling at his goons "Well, stop standing there and get him!"

The dark elf's swords flashed for a split second taking down several goons. Agni proceeded to fight his way to were Zatanna was tied on the ground, it wasn't quite easy for he still had the after effects of whatever poison the Joker hit him with. He had almost reached her when he felt something sting his neck. Agni's hand pulled out another dart from his neck. He stumble a few feet and collapsed on the floor.

**Go Review Already!**


	41. Chapter 41 A Prophecy and A Message

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I only own the Rangers and the plot**

**Note: I'm VERY sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I've been planning the sequel and a different fanfic...**

**Enjoy and Review!**

** Agni's POV (For the first and possibly only time ever)**

My head was killing me, I felt nauseous and I could barely concentrate on my closed eyelids. I felt myself being shoved into a chair, I realized my eyes weren't closed... I had something on my head.

I blinked as my vision focused itself when the bag was taken off my head. I was in a large room with a light shining on me, across the room I could see Zatanna tied to a chair, she had a streak of blood across her face and she was gagged. Her eyes were closed so I assumed she was unconcious. Damn... why do I always fail at protecting those I care for? I could feel my elven senses were dulled and I felt really weak.

My bracers were jammed... its as if someone knew exactly how they worked and where they were... that just has Iivdril written ALL over it.

I struggled a bit; I needed to find a weak point on the ropes, whether I could rip it with pure strength or slip them off didn't matter... I needed something to take my mind off of the anger I could feel trying to burst within me.

Shaking around never seems to help... so I stopped and looked at the situation

I was tied to a chair, I had no idea in the slightest where I could be, the person I've seemed to have fallen in love with (or so M'gann keeps telling me) is strapped to another chair, magic use is impossible due to the blasted magic disruptor on my neck and my blades were jammed... Oh this was just GREAT.

Footsteps sounded to my right and began to come closer, out of the corner of my eye I could see the Joker walking up behind me. I was a bit confused; I knew that everyone in this dimension would be different from my **but** in my dimension Joke is a Arch Lich... and were was that minion of his harem or harlem... I can never remember names to evil guys now days, there are too many of them.

My eyesight flashed white and head exploded in burning pain as I felt something bash into it. My hunter senses were telling me to explode and try to fight my way out but of course my senses forgot that I was tied to a chair... I sighed and looked up into Jokers ugly face

"Ya know," I heard myself say "You should never hit the person on the head first, he becomes all fuzzy in the head and tends to think things like, 'gosh, I hope that bastard DIES IN FIRE'."

The metal he was holding hit my in the chest... ye gods, it hurt.

"I see you have a sense of humor on you..." the Joker said hitting me a few times again. "But not nearly a good as mine" he added laughing as he punched me in the face

The pain was really bad, but there was nothing I can do about it. At least he wasn't hitting Zatanna. I don't think I could bare to witness that.

The pain stopped. I could feel my body screaming in the lingering sting the hits left.

The Joker was just sitting there looking at me in his horribly done war-paint and creepy smile.

"You know what?" I said "You shouldn't die in fire... I think lava would be a lot more painful"

Of course I was rewarded with another hit with that bar of metal

"I was expecting a lot more from someone who hangs out with batsy so much"' the Joker said "Even the little bird puts on more of a show"

I could barely think straight, my head pounded my limbs were numb and I had terrible pain in my chest. Why was I being beaten so badly by a mortal?

"Well Abbsy told e to make sure I got the right person... Soo I'm going to play a little game with you." the Joker said

Some of his minions rolled a large machine next to my and tied something on my arm.

"Ugh... could it be a game without having anything to do with technology?" I asked, and guess what? I was hit again...

"I'm going to ask you some questions." the Joker said whipping a piece of paper from his pocket. "If you answer truthfully; nothing will happen. If you lie... well you'll what happens."

I nodded my head, I didn't really care. I just wanted to get Zatanna out of here.

"Do you know batsy?" he asked

I nodded

Someone from behind hit the back of my head making lights flash in my eyes

"I can't hear you" the Joker said

Blood was caked at the edge of my mouth but I ignored it "Yes I do... does it matter?"

I has hit again, this time in the stomach

"Only answer my questions" the Joker said looking at the machine

I rolled my eyes and tried to sit up straighter but found I was tied so tightly I could just barely move my wrist and fingers

"Are you a dark elf? Or whatever it is Abby said you would be."

"I'm a full blood drow."

Pain suddenly coursed up my arm and shocked my entire body. It was like being hit by hundreds of tiny lightning bolts

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I said don't lie." the Joker said with his sick grin on his face

That was the truth... ugh. I could think about later right now I had to think.

Abaddon obviously broke him free when he attacked the place they were talking about. He is paying him to capture me thinking if I'm gone everyone else will be screwed. Typical Abaddon mistake; underestimate everyone and think no one can beat you. I could hear water so we were probably somewhere near a dock or we were underwater. I really dislike water so I'm hoping that we were just on a pier or something. Abaddon defiantly had someone he trusted somewhere around here to be able to put the spell on my bracers and jam them.

I looked around the room. There was total darkness behind me, two door on the left, Zatanna in front of me. I couldn't see what was right of me because the machine was blocking my view.

I couldn't detect aura's very well with the magic disruptor on me but I could tell there were at least two familiar people, someone I knew very well aside from Zatanna, very close by.

"Is your name Agni Amelani?" the Joker asked

Of course Abaddon wouldn't bother mention to my interrogator that Agni wasn't my real name. Hells Bells, villains are getting so stupid now days...

"No its not." I said, looking at him like I thought he was crazy for thinking it was

"Hmmp." The Joker said "I was so sure I got the right person... well, if you're not him then I can jut kill her." The Joker pulled out a pistol, but instead of pointing it at Zatanna he pointed it behind me.

Someone turned me around to face to opposite direction to see

Megg'n was in a chair obviously magical bound because every time she squirmed her body was gripped tighter.

"Megg'n?" I asked

Megg'n is a Gnome shapeshifter/bard. One of the strongest I know. With more raw power than most fully trained mages. She was in her most used form, a short humanoid with short red hair and greenish skin. Now that I think about it; almost exactly like M'gann except for the size and length of hair. She looked... well not exactly scared more resigned.

Before I said anything I could feel M'gann's touch in my mind. She was obviously pounding on my mental defenses.

Now this is probably a weakness of mine but there is one thing I will ALWAYS do, and that' hold grudges. No matter how stupid or trivial they may seem its just what I do.

I ignored her trying to get into my head for a few seconds trying to devise a plan.

Well my options were limited... This creepy Joker guy was pointing a gun at one of my best friends and the girl that I... well... maybe I possibly had a small crush on her... maybe.

So as far as I could tell I only had one good option; lower my mental defenses. I could try to get out myself, but I may hold grudges but I'm not stupid... well if you ask Richie and Anna they may tell you I am.

All of this zoomed through my head in about the three seconds it took the Joker to pull the little metal piece at the back of the gun and smile at me.

In the 5 seconds it took him to punch me in the gut and shoot the ground next to her foot, this went through my head;

_AGNI!_

_ Ouch... I'm a bit preoccupied M'gann..._

_ We're here with The Rangers, distract the Joker for as long as you can, try not to anger him or He'll shoot you.._

_ Is there anything useful you planned on telling me?_

_ Oh and Wally says you should grow up and get over it._

_ And you can tell him he can go run into a wall_

There was a small pause before I heard Robin's voice

_That isn't a very good comeback, Agni._

_ What in the abyss's name are you doing in my head?_

_ Look we're sorry Agni! Batman just doesn't like knowing there is something he doesn't know._

_ How long did it take you to come up with that excuse?_

And then of course I heard Richie

_Knowing me, most likely about 30 seconds. Just hold on a few minutes and I'll be there too-_

_ T_hat's where I heard a bang and returned my attention to the Joker

"Oppsies I've seem to have missed..." he made a clicking noise with his mouth and took aim again

I had to act quick, usually I need a few minutes to think of a good plan but I didn't have that so I did what I thought would work. I shouted "Robin now!"

So of course everyone spins around with their weapons out. I flipped my chair over as if I was dodging a batarang. I watched as the Joker shot his gun into the darkness in the corners off the room, emptying its clip. Megg'n rolled her eyes at me across the room and I saw her form slowly turn into a ferret and she scurried away.

_ So just leave me on the floor with a psychotic idiot with a gun... geez thanks guys._

Just when I was about to probably shout another stupid thing I felt something thump into the ground next to my hand. I stuck my fingers out and felt a cool piece of metal on the ground. I recognize 's it as one of Richie's throwing stars.

I hid it in the palm of my hand as I was force back up. I had my back to a wall and everyone standing in front of me with some scowls and sour looks on their faces, all of them aside from the Joker himself looked very nervous.

"Aww, did little ole me scaw you wittle sweetheawths?" I said in my most mocking voices

Why I don't keep my mouth close sometimes I don't know but I do know I should REALLY get some better insults.

I slowly sawed through the ropes that I was tied with while they argued, walked around, shot into the darkness, argued some more, and hit me a few times.

I felt the ropes fall onto the ground and I smiled and laughed at the Joker who looked at him curiously

"What's so funny? Please share the joke." he said

I lifted my hand and pointed into the darkness

"That." I said

It was a simple plan, it was just to make him look away long enough for me to untie my feet.

The plan wasn't the smartest, I was counting on him being very dumb and not realizing what I just did.

The Joker spun around and stared into he darkness for a moment, giving just enough time to cut the ropes on my feet and act like nothing happened. My plan was to find out what he was suppose to be doing, how he jammed my bracers and get all other information I could out of him before I then stand up and beat them all up.

Now that I look back on what I did I see a two big flaws in my plan

One; I should have told everyone else what I was going to do

Two; I completely underestimated his stupidity

When he turned back around first he noticed that Megg'n was gone, so of course what does he do? He shoots me in my left shoulder with that damned metal thing that people use around here..

Everyone else (The Team and the Rangers) took that as signal to rush in and take everyone down. So to make a long story short; with the element of surprise on our side the Joker and his minions were taken down pretty quickly. But you aren't here to hear the quick version you probably want detail by detail sadly I can't give that but I can tell you want I saw and heard.

Richie and Robin shadow jumped in from the left. Knives and batarangs were already flying everywhere when a hammer flew through everyone knocking down a particularly large goon, a lighting bolt streaked past and I saw Superboy standing in the midst of several minions with his hammer and fists. Wallace zoomed by for a moment tossing a small bundle into my hands. I looked down and it was a healing potion strapped to one of my swords. I wasn't going to bother thinking how he got it so I just slid it into my belt and gave my surroundings a quick glance. I saw Zatanna was still tied to a chair, wide awake and watching Megg'n in shapes of a cheetah dash across the room and leap onto someone (who I hoped was the Joker) and probably immobilize him for the next several months by chomping his on his leg.

I had my sword in my right hand witch wasn't causing me incredible pain. I could feel instinct that I never felt before begin to flare up within m, I had the sudden urge to rip someone in half or bite their head off. I ignored them to them best of my ability and focused on saving Zatanna. Half way there I encountered a goon, I easily disarmed the metal bar he was holding (with plenty of pain from my arm) and I lifted my sword for the killing strike when I felt someone grip my hand.

I turned around to see Robin holding my arm with impressive strength

"We don't kill, Agni." he said holding it up.

Several arrows whizzed by as I shoved Robin off of me.

"I don't follow your rules." I hissed dashing forward again to get to Zatanna. I heard Robin run to catch up with me but I assume he got intercepted by one of the Joker's minions.

Well, I finally reached Zatanna and with a few swipes from my sword I had her ropes off. She was very weak and had trouble standing so I swung her arm over my shoulder and helped her up.

Then I heard a click of of metal and something pressed against my head.

"Going somewhere are we?" I heard the Joker said "You could have told Uncle J you were inviting some friends to join the bash."

My head spun with the options I had, which weren't very many. So yet again I depended on luck and risk.

"I would duck if I were you." I said

I was hope full he had learned his lesson and learned not to listen to what I said and I was right ,but overlooked a small important detail.

I swung around and pointed a finger at him and shouted one of my most used spells; its a large fireball that is very similar to a spirit ball by the way it looks.

But it turns out I was still wearing the gem he stuck on my neck... I cursed silently and looked up at his grinning face

"Seems you might have forgotten something, haven't you?" he said with a wicked smile

I sigh and I have to admit my thoughts sunk into despairing

_And so ends the story of the good drow _I thought to myself _He fell in battle saving his friends, __never accomplishing his life goal of bringing peace to his land._

_ That's sad_ I heard in my head it was defiantly M'gann

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the bullet I was sure I was about to feel

It never came...

"Taeh that s'nopaew latem" said a harsh whisper from my shoulder

When my eyes were reopened The Joker was running wildly and his gun was on the floor glowing red hot.

I ripped off the gem and eased Zatanna onto a wall and pulled out the healing potion Wallace gave to me.

"You know that you are really an idiot." she said, smiling at me after drinking half of it and offering me the other half.

I disinclined and motioned her to drink all of it and grinned through the throbbing pain in my arm "I've been told... by several people... possibly Beo as well"

I looked around everyone was fine, no injuries. Arty and Wallace were arguing with Wally and Artemis. I tried to ignore them and focus on Zatanna, who after drinking the potion was felling a lot better.

I gave the minions on the floor another glance and it was several seconds before I realized something.

"Where is the Joker?!" I yelled

Everyone seemed to go quiet for a few minutes and glanced on the floor.

"Oh Shi-" Richie began

"I've got him." said a gruff voice coming from the dark

Should I even bother telling you who it was? I mean its pretty obvious

Batman threw a tied up Joker on the ground where he turned and looked up at me

"Common, I've just been doing what Abby boy asked me! Usually I would be robbing banks and trying to take over Gotham not kidnapping kids!" the Joker whined

I winced and I lifted him up with my good arm and conjured a knife in my other hand (that was screaming in pain)

"Agni don't!" I heard someone yell

If there is one thing I don't like its when people hurt my friends. Abaddon crossed the line today by hiring this maniac.

The Joker laughed "You won't kill me, I know you heroes. You never kill people." he said, very confident for someone with a knife in their face

"Do I look like one of them?" I said, rage building inside of me

I slowly drew a thin line of blood down his arm grinning evilly "Now, WHO JAMMED BY BRACERS?!" I demanded "AND WHERE IS ABADDON?" I said poking my knife a little harder

The Joker looked at me and smiled "Well, you ARE different. Abaddon was right to tell me not to think of you like them."

I dropped the Joker onto the floor and punched him in the face. I could feel his nose crunch under my fist.

"Wanna talk now?" I ask "Now that you are tied up and and I'm the one with the metal bar?" added picking up a discarded piece of metal from the ground

"It's called a crowbar.." muttered Robin from a few feet away.

I always wondered later why no one stopped me. But it finally dawns on me now.

They might not kill the Joker themselves but they won't SAVE him.

I punched him a few more times before I stood back up.

"Agni, look you're bleeding its enough now. Let him go." said Megg'n

I ignored her and lifted back up. "Going to tell me everything now?"

"WE-e-e-e-ll." The Joker began

"Who jammed my bracers?" I yelled at him

"I did." said a calm voice behind me

I recognized the voice immediately. Everyone was staring behind me, their weapons suddenly drawn.

"I thought it was you..." I said slowly

Yes it was me..." Iivdril said

I dropped the Joke (not without giving him a good kick) and turned to face her "You know I am going to try to kill you"

She nodded and shrugged "Yes I know that. That is why I didn't come in person."

I was confused for a moment, not exactly understanding what she meant. I saw Richie out of the corner of my know throw a knife at her.

The knife went right through her and the image of her gave a small popping noise and disappeared. Another exact image of her appeared where the last one just disappeared.

"I thought you would do that." she said

"A shadow clone..." Anna murmured next to me "Very smart."

"I am just here with a warning Belir'" she said

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" I yelled, lifting my sword for a moment before realizing she wasn't really there and lowering it.

"You are beginning to really angry Abaddon..." she said

"Is there anything useful you are going to tell us?" Wallace sneered

Iivdril sighed "Be silent Wallace, I am not talking to you" she said

Wallace opened his mouth to retort but I shushed him

"Abaddon is planning something big, Agni. He has been massing his forces everywhere. The Joker is only a minion of his."

"It really hurts ole Uncle J to hear that." the Joker said

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked

"You might not believe me Agni, but when I say I have no choice but to follow him."

I rolled my eyes, I've heard it all before "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Iivdril nodded "Yes there is."

"Well then, out with it!" Richie said impatiently

"Abaddon has been bringing in many others from our Dimension. He hasn't told me much but over heard that... the Justice Guild-"

She said that with such hatred and venom it even surprised me

"- have been getting incredibly nosy lately. He thinks they are beginning to find out how to get here." she finished

I stared a her in surprise "Really?" I ask

"They have been raiding all of our hideouts and been piecing things together."

All the Rangers began cheering happily at the news.

"More of you?" the Joker said "There better be another me coming because two Batsy against me isn't quite fair."

He was quieted by a kick from Batman

"Abaddon only wants you Agni." Iivdril continued "He knows... Agni, he knows..."

I was suddenly very nervous.

Now there might have been a little detail I left out of my past... and it wasn't quite something I wanted them to know.

"And he is steadily growing stronger and stronger. It is a mystery even to me."

I nodded and thanked heroically

"You don't believe a single word I am saying do you, Agni?" she asked beginning to fade

I nodded "Of course I don't, everyone knows you are a fabulous liar."

She faded out of view and every began talking at once.

I just sort of stood there silently taking in what I heard. I let everyone talk it out for several minutes before I slowly sheathed my sword and tried to ignore the pain in me left shoulder.

"Rangers, form up." I said

The all Rangers nodded and stood in line (aside from Anna who was still standing with the team)

I took a deep breath and said "I am pleases to Welcome back Megg'n to our team and saying the that since we are now complete again."

The Rangers cheered and smiled at Megg'n, who I just noticed looked really tired. "We will be returning to our residing area now." I said

The Rangers nodded and began to put their weapons away and get ready to clear out.

"Anna," I heard Megg'n said. I knew where this was going to go and I was REALLY against it. "Why aren't you in line?"

I gulped, if there anything that's not fun it being on the bad side of Megg'n. "Anna is currently not a Ranger in till I am ordered otherwise." I said

Megg'n looked from too Anna and back "What happened?" she asked

"I will explain when we return to the forest we are staying in." I said

Megg'n shook her head and I groaned, I knew how this was going to end, either her going with Anna or her being VERY angry with me. "Explain now." she said

I explained to her what happened and she fell silent for a moment and seemed to be staring at Robin, Zatanna, Kaldur and Anna.

Before I knew it Zatanna had her wand pointing at my face again with a very determined look on her face

"Agni." she said sweetly

I gulped again. If she was anything like Anna I should be seriously thinking about if I like my face in the order it is "Yes?" I said slowly

"As I was saying earlier you are going to return to the cave." she said

Now last time what I was going to do is return to the cave and leave directly. She made e promise to return, not to STAY. But now there was no reason for me to swear now that I wasn't alone.

I stared intently at her and her wand and twitch my fingers in the Ranger Hand Code.

"Don't even try it." I heard Anna say

Richie was obviously about to shadow jump but halted when he heard what she said.

Of course I overlooked the fact that Anna can read the hand code.

"I am not returning Zatanna." I said whispered quietly

She looked up at me, I could see sadness and determination burning in her eyes. "Why not?"

I might be carry a grudge against them but it wasn't the TRUE reason I didn't want to return. "Because things are going to get really bad and I don't want you or even that idiot Robin to get caught up in it." I said in a low voice o that only she could hear

"What if we don't care? What if we want to help you?" she replied in an equally low voice

"What if I don't want or need help? What if I say I couldn't stand the sight of any of you getting hurt because of the problems in my dimension?"

"Stop answering my questions with other questions." he said

Richie nodded "It is kind of annoying..."

I glanced at him but kept my focus on Zatanna "I don't want to think of any of you getting hurt because of the prophecy..."

"AGNI!" I heard Connie yell "Yer not supose ter be talkin 'bout dat!"

I cursed under my breath

"You shouldn't be sayin things like that Agni man," Kal said "Its disrespectful to the earth, dude.

"Curse all of you are your damned elven hearing!" I shouted at them

"Look Agni, you're hurt. Just come back to the cave for a little while." M'gann said soothingly

I shook me head and cautiously looked at the wand that was glowing red.

"Agni, we already said we are sorry." Robin said

"That is not the reason he doesn't want to return." Anna said "He is just using it as an excuse."

This alarmed me. Most the Rangers knew the reason I suddenly left. True I was incredibly angry, and whatnot but there was another reason for me to not talk to them and cut of all communication.

"You mean he isn't angry with us?" Wally asked

"Oh no not that," Wallace said "He's livid at what you guy did."

"What does Abaddon know and what is this prophecy?" Batman said breaking his silence

I began to slowly back away hoping Richie would shadow jump us out

"What prophecy? Not the one about Abaddon being a demon lord or something, right?" Elven Roy asked

"Uh... there might be another prophecy we never told you guys about..." Richie said slowly

"There was like a second prophecy or something?" Kal asked

"What is it with you and secrets, Agni?" Artemis said

"This is getting kinda whelming... I think we should leave." Richie said

"You do realize I have a wand pointed at my face right?" I said

"Agni, talk. Now!" Anna said walking up and standing next to Zatanna.

"Well..." I began "Lets just say the Oracle made another prophecy a few days afterward when we had returned to ask her a question."

"And she made a second prophecy... about Agni AND Abaddon this time." Richie continued for Agni "And it basically held lots of mixed news that predicted lots of blood shed, war, and death..."

"but what does that have to do with us?" Robin asked

"It said that several of those close to me will be in mortal danger..."

"How about you tell us the full prophecy?" Kaldur said

I sighed, I was hoping against this. "Well I don't remember it word for word but I'll try."

I took a deep breath

"A prophecy I speak of now, one that shall happen in the near future.

There shall come a day, in a land that neither of you shall recognized.

Where fighting will ensue between evil and good, war will break out, chaos will erupt.

The good will be represented be one most think evil

The evil will be represented by one who is thought to be good but his name will tell otherwise

Neither will be able to rest or be happy while the other still breaths.

Both will battle each other several times and only one will survive in the end.

Blood will run through the battlefield like water down a waterfall.

Both the good and evil will loose some of those most precious to them.

The outcome of the battle will be in certain for the outcome is unknown to me

When the battle has finish and the losses counted something unlikely will happen

Thus I have predicted, thus I have I saith unto you. Taketh of my words what you wish for this is my prophecy and prediction."

I exhaled and looked around.

"What does Abaddon's name mean?" Batman asked

"It means "The Destroyer" or "The Devil" I think." Elven Roy said slowly

"That isn't the most cheerful of prophecy's..." Kaldur said

"And it didn't even rhyme... aren't prophecy's suppose to rhyme?" Wallace asked

"Not nesesrily." Connie said

"So, let me understand this... You were very angry at us for trying to enter the Astral Plane but you wouldn't have stayed mad usually, but you decided to use this as an excuse to try to keep us away from you so we wouldn't get hurt?" Robin said slowly "And you haven't spoken to us in weeks?"

I nodded slowly, things were suddenly looking very stupid on my end

"And was kicking Anna part of this conspiracy?" Megg'n asked

"No," I said "I am still furious at what she did and I am not asking her to return."

"Agni you can't blame her!" Artemis said

"Yes I can and I do. None of the other Rangers did what she did." I said

"Agni why does it bother you so much?" Kaldur asked gently "I understand how the technology could harm the natural flow of magic within the plane but why would it bother you so much?"

"As I said before" Richie said before I could reply "He is the guardian of the Astral Plane."

"But how did he become the Guardian?" Wallace asked

Everyone fell silent for a minute and looked at me

"I never told you?" I said, I actually thought I did...

Richie shook his head

"Well uh, you guys remember the siege of Shalkwood?" I asked

The Rangers nodded

"Remember when I died?" I asked again

"Yeah, and you suddenly returned to life an hour afterward." Anna said

"Well I never truly died, when my soul was about to leave my body I felt something enter my almost completely dead mind." I said "He offered to return me to life if I took his job as Guardian of the Astral Plane."

"Who was it that offered you this?" Batman asked

"Richie, you saw him. When I took you into the plane once." I said hoping to the gods that he remembered

"The old guy wearing close to nothing?" he said and I nodded "Then yes I do."

"Why aren't people allowed into the Astral Plane?" M'gann asked

"For several reasons," I started but Zatanna interrupted me (which not that I think of it she does a lot...)

"There is a strong magical force there that can be used to great harm if its used by the wrong people." she said "And it tires out anyone who is not from the plane itself."

"That is why I cannot keep Beowulf here, after a few hours he becomes increasingly tired." I said

"Why does it not seem to tire Zatanna or you out?" Batman asked again, his questions were beginning to get on my nerves

"Because," I said trying to hold my temper "I am its guardian, I'm part of it and-"

"and I asked him to link me to the place so I could enter when I please and not be tired after an hour or two." Zatanna finished for me

"But then why do you not let us in?" Wally said loudly

"Because you are an annoying troublemaker." Wallace retorted even louder

"Can da both of ye shuddup? I'm tryin to listen to da dark elf." Connie shouted over them

I sighed and pointed at them. "That is why I do not let you guys in. The plane is the only quiet I get, the only place away from the war, the fighting, the killing. I kill because I have to not because I want to."

The Rangers nodded in agreement and sighed to themselves

"Agni we don't care if we die. We want to help you no matter what the stupid prophecy-." Robin stop short because the Rangers were glaring at him

"Do not call the prophecy stupid mortal one." Wallace said "It has meaning beyond the mind of you mere mortal body."

"That will be enough Wallace, there do not understand our world as we don't understand theirs." Richie said.

I eyed the Rangers and sighed "To tell you the truth, I was going to send you to the cave when the time came."

"And you know we never would have left." Elven Roy said "We don't leave companions behind. "Even when they are stiff neck, annoying, immature, drow named Agni."

Everyone laughed at this, I noticed the Rangers were starting to slump out of line and lean on walls and other inanimate objects. "Back into line!" I barked at them

They all jumped up startled and dashed back into line and stared at my grinning face.

"I was joking you morons." I said to them feeling my grin grow bigger. I turned back to the team and Anna "You guys are willing to die fight and possibly doe for a war that is not yours?" I asked them

Every nodded but Wally looked a little nervous "What are the chances of us dieing?" he asked hesitantly

Richie shrugged "I assume somewhere about seventy-five percent at the least."

Wally yelped and looked even more nervous as everyone laughed

"'Es only joking Wally its more like ninety percint" Connie said grinning under his short beard.

I smiled weakly and noticed my arm was healing itself slowly than I had expected. "We should hurry." I said "I may pass out from blood loss." I turned to Richie and the same though passed through us. He turned around and walked over to Anna

"You, Anna Zatara daughter of Wizard Fate the High Elven Wizard," he said "are hereby released from your suspension from the Rangers guild as Captain Agni chooses You are to follow his commands and the command from the Justice guild as we- I mean as they" he added hastily "see fit."'

We returned to the Cave shortly after returning the Joker to the Asylum and returned to the forest to get the few things we had.

A few days later back in the cave, we were enjoying a peaceful day. School went fine (there weren't many bullies left,) training went well my arm was healed. Beo was acting unusually happy and we were all hanging around the cave tossing a spirit ball around.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice a small portal open, it was only about 2 feet in diameter. For a moment I thought it was Zatanna exiting the Astral Plane but then I realized she was standing in front of me. Then I thought it must have been Beo. But the hole was too small.

I turned around and looked at it, the spirit ball that we were playing with hit me in the back of the head, and everyone laughed in till I turned around and pointed at he small portal.

Everyone halted and stared at the small portal hovering in midair.

"That's not mine..." I said staring at it.

It started to slowly grow smaller

"Well that is random..." Wallace said as it shrunk to the size of a basketball

Just when everyone was turning around and to continue practice with the spiritball the portal began making weird whooshing noises.

"Is it going to explode or something?" Robin asked

We stood around staring at it for a few minutes

"Looks like something is about to come out." (human) Roy said

Something shot out of going straight for Zatanna.

None of the Team could see whatever it was it was going at elven speed.

I leaped at it but missed it by about three inches. Luckily Richie saw it two and shadow-jumped into my shadow and it thudded into his chest.

I dropped onto the floor next to him and dashed over to him.

In his hand was an arrow... with a scroll on its shaft.

Richie pulled the tip of it out of his chest and groaned. "Didn't pierce me to much..." he said handing the arrow to me.

I picked up the arrow and pulled of the scroll.

"What's that?" Robin asked peering at the scroll I was holding.

"It's in elvish!" Wallace said cheerfully

I picked it up and my eyes skimmed down the rows of elven runes.

"Well? Who is it from?" Richie said

"It's from the Justice Guild..." I said

"Really? What does it say?" Megg'n asked

"They are coming..." I said slowly

Everyone cheered around me while I continued reading.

Zatanna turned around and looked at me for a moment them walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulders

"Agni what's wrong?"

I sighed deeply and looked up "A war is brewing."

Everyone fell silent and we passed around the letter and read it.

"This doesn't sound good..." Richie said when he finished

"And it just got worst." Said Batman's voice from behind them

We all turned around and looked at him, he was frowning and looked incredibly angry.

"Oh no..." Richie said "The batfrown."

"What happened?" M'gann asked

"It's the Joker," Batman said "He has escaped the Asylum again."

**More coming soon**

**I love reading your reviews so go do it.**

Omake #2

Agni was sitting in the kitchen enjoying a nice plate of cookies (made by M'ggan and Megg'n)

The day was quite and event less, just how he liked it.

"ARRRGGGH." someone screamed down the hall.

Agni sighed and put down his plate of cookies and sighed

"I can't get a break can I?"

Agni got up and walked into the hall "What happened?" he called down the hall

"Robin's hurt!" Richie called

Agni cursed under his breath and and own the hall into the training room.

What he saw wasnt quite the thing he wanted to see after devouring a plate of cookies.

Robin was on the floor, bleeding with what looked like an arm, a leg, and his left ear.

"Hells Bells man, like what happened?" Kal said running into the room and crouching with them over Robin who looked like he might have been unconscious

"Somebody get Batman over!" Agni barked "And somebody call Anna!" he added casting a minor healing spell over him.

A few minutes later Batman came rushing into the training screaming "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ROBIN?!" he yelled

"Well uh he..." Agni began "What did you guys do Richie?"

"I was teaching him how to shadow-jump." Richie said "He must have gotten splinched."

"WHERE IS THE REST OF HIS BODY?!" Batman roared

"Uh... Mexico..." Richie said slowly "He shadow-jumped into a Porta-Potty... and there was someone in there who wasn't very happy when a couple of limbs fell on her."

"How did his limbs end up there and the res of him here?" Kal asked

"I was trying to guide him in the shadow-jump but he messed up somehow and left most of his body here."

"Well did you get the parts that got torn off?" Agni demanded

Richie shook his head and disappeared, he reappeared a moment later with Robin's missing body parts

Anna rushed into the room with a small bag full of different crushed herbs, vials, potions and other assorted healing equipment.

After a hour of casting several spells over him and giving him several potions, he was reunited with his limbs and missing ear.

"Why in the abyss's name were you guys trying to get to this Mexico place?" Agni asked handing Robin another potion

"We were in the mood for burritos... and I didn't know what it was so Robin was going to show me..."

**Not the best Omake but more will come**


	42. Chapter 42 The End? I Think Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I only own the Rangers and the plot.**

**Sorry for the long wait... you'll see what took me so long**

Robin and the Team groaned at the news.

"We just caught him and he is already back out?" Robin complained

Agni cursed under his breath and held up the scroll. "Good news isn't good without bad news."

Everyone nodded solemnly and fell silent

"So what is the plan?" Richie asked nervously, fingering a throwing star in his hand

Agni shrugged at looked at Batman who in turn stared at the scroll. "I think we should just wait for now," Batman said gruffly when he realized it wasn't in any language they understood he said "and try to round up as many people helping Abaddon as possible, but that can be a task mainly for the Justice League. For now just take a a rest but be prepared for a war at any moment."

Everyone nodded and agreed with him and smiled as they each thought of plans for their free time.

"Ya know," Robin said "There is a cool new club near the penthouse in New York."

"Sounds good to me, we could go tonight!" Arty shouted over him, it didn't even look like she heard where it was

"We don't really have anything better to do... so I'm in." Anna said looking around at the Rangers

"Well, count me in as well." Richie said cheerfully

Everyone seemed to turn to Agni who was slowly backing away trying to be noticed.

"Agni, you'll come won't you?" Zatanna asked looking at him

"It would take a miracle to get Agni to go anywhere where there are actual PEOPLE." Richie said with a chuckle

** One hour later**

"So miracles can happen..." Richie said.

He was sitting in Agni's room with Robin, Wally, Wallace, both Roy's, Connie and Conner.

"How was I convinced to go again?" Agni asked mournfully and very unhappily

"You weren't asked you were told you were going." (elven?) Roy said

Agni sighed "But I don't like going to places like that..." he complained

Robin rolled his eyes "Really? Why didn't you mention that?" he said

"Oh wait he did..." Richie said "I think he might have mentioned it once or twice."

"Every minute..." Wally said

"For the past hour." Wallace said, tossing a small ball in the air and catching it.

"And won't shut up about it." (human?) Roy said

Agni sighed again and opened his closet releasing a mountain of assorted weapons and other deadly things onto the floor. "Well I seem to have no clothes here. I think I might not be able to come." he said beginning to feel cheerful at the prospective of having not to go to a place filled with noise... and people

There was a knock on the door and it burst open.

Zatanna and Anna walked in with several packages in their arms.

"I know Agni burnt all the clothes we got, so I took the liberty to get him some more." Zatanna said, handing Agni a small package

"And we got for the rest of the Rangers as well." Anna added handing them each a package.

Agni groaned and hid his face in his pillow while he shook his head "Ye gods... what did I do to deserve this..."

Anna handed a package to Roy who turned around and handed it to the other Roy.

"Wrong me." he said with a snort of laughter

"You two need to stop wearing the same thing. Unlike the us you both look EXACTLY alike." Richie said

"Wally and Wallace look alike." Human Roy said

Wallace hook his head "I have different ears, and I dress better. Roy's' ears barely have any point to them, one wouldn't know that you were part elven at all unless they asked how old you were."

The Elven Roy opened the package and looked in. "Not red..." he said "I'm the REDranger. I'm suppose to wear red."

"I got the right colors." Agni said, throwing the package on the bed and frowning.

"Ye gave me red, elf." Connie said "Brown is me color."

Anna sighed and switched the packages. "There," she said "Everyone got their colors right?"

The Rangers nodded and stared at the clothes they were given.

"Why do you all wear a different color?" Robin asked

Agni shrugged "It's like a color code, it useful in combat. And each color defines us, our personality, element, fighting style, it all has a deeper meaning than just random colors."

"What color are each of you?" Zatanna asked

"Well," Agni began taking a deep breath, "I'm black, Roy is red, Anna is white, Kal is blue, Wallace is yellow, Connie is brown, Megg'n is purple, Arty is green ad Richie is... What color are you Richie?"

Richie shrugged and looked at his clothes. It was a black "I never really had a color... we kinda ran out before I picked."

"But I thought you guys have been a team for more than a hundred years?" Wally said

Agni nodded "More or less yes, but well... why do you elves live for so long? We are procrastinators... we are to lazy to even die." he said

"But still..." Robin said "A hundred years?"

Richie and raised his hand "Procrastinators unite." he said

"Tomorrow." Agni said with a yawn and a wave of his hand

Everyone rolled their eyes and chuckled

"That's not funny." Robin said with a weak smile

"You have to be elven to understand it" Richie said raising his hand to the mask on his face

Robin's hand shot out to prevent Richie from pulling of his mask

"Don't take that off here!" Robin hissed "I can't have anyone knowing who I really am."

Richie shrugged and lowered his hand

"We already know who you are..." Wallace said "We know who Richie is."

"Doesn't matter." Robin said "Batman told me not to let anyone know, if you guys know from Richie that's not my fault."

After a few more minutes of chatter they shooed the girls out of the room.

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes guys, so be ready." Zatanna called

"That means we can go get a sandwich-" Wally started

"And take a nap-" Wallace added

"An' probibly have a few drinks..." Connie continued

"Before they will be ready." Robin finished

Agni shook his head "I heard Megg'n say something about a new spell for cute looking hair, so that alone may cut the time in half."

Both Roys rolled their eyes "You guys are soo immature." they said at the same time.

Everyone turned and looked at them (and they looked at each other)

"Don't do that," Agni said "It's creepy."

Richie and Robin nodded in agreement as they slipped on matching pairs of sunglasses

Agni, with a sigh, slipped into a long dark blue shirt. "Why must I wear such things?" He complained again putting a black vest on over it and buttoning it.

Richie grimaced as as he slipped into a t-shirt and jeans. "They really are quite impractical..." he said

"I'm not sure..." Wallace said "It's pretty comfortable."

"And if Abaddon attacks us? They offer absolutely no protection" Richie asked

Roy shrugged "We'll have to make do. We're Rangers, we know how to make do with nothing."

"Still," Agni said "Why couldn't we wear those suits things? At least they looked cool."  
"We're going to a club not a ball, Agni." Roy said

Agni looked at up at them and groaned "Why are the two of you wearing the same clothes? Like seriously I can't tell who is who..."

"Well we know I'm Roy." said one of them

"And I'm obviously Roy as well." the other said

"Hells bells..." Richie said, awe dripping off his tone "Did you just make a joke?"

"The world must be on its last legs if ROY is joking." Robin said blinking in astonishment.

Agni pulled on his black boots and sat on his bed. "How did Kal and Kaldur get out of going?" he asked enviously

"They were called in by Aquaman." Robin said smoothing down the front of his shirt and proceeding to help Richie, who was having trouble with buttons.

"You don't think I could call Superman and get him to bail me out?" Agni asked

Conner shook his head "I very much doubt he would come..."

Agni sighed as everyone finished getting dressed.

They slowly filed out of the room (with Agni behind them thinking of a way to get out of it,) The girls were waiting for them in the main entrance of the cave.

When the boys entered the room. Well the easiest way to say this was their jaws dropped.

Anna and Zatanna were wearing the same thing (just different colors). They were wearing a strapless dress in their respective color (White and dark blue) with knee high heel boots. M'gann and Megg'n were wearing clothes similar to their uniform but slightly more fancy without a cape. Arty (wearing the necklace making her look like Artemis with black hair) and Artemis were wearing black jeans with green short-sleeved-shirts.

"Agni... Robin..." Roy said

"Wha?" Agni replied with his eyes glued on Zatanna

"You're mouths is hanging open..." Richie said.

Robin's jaw shut closed immediately and he blinked "Wow..." he said simply

"What took you guys so long?" Anna said brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Agni was stalling." Wallace said completely unabashedly still staring at them.

"We figured as much." Megg'n said

Agni sighed and walked up to them with the rest of the boys following him. "Well lets go already then..." he said "I want to get this done with."

"Agni they sell milkshakes there... At least I think they do." Wally said turning towards the hangar with everybody else

"We're taking the bio-ship most the way and walking the last few blocks." M'gann said cheerfully

Everyone nodded and turned to Agni.

"What? I'm not even going to bother disagreeing..." Agni said

"We are going as civilians." Richie said "Batman asked us to take NO unnecessary weapons."

"I don't have any weapons." Agni lied

Five minutes later there was several knives, two pistols, a .357 S&W Magnum revolver, four daggers, a short sword, six small throwing knives, a rapier, a shotgun, a stiletto, two tomahawks, a scimitar, and several cut-throat razors laying in a small pile on the ground.

"Agni, just dump the rest of your weapons on the floor, this is getting tiring." Wallace said

"I don't have any weapons left..."Agni said in a low tone

"Batman said, no weapons. That's means drop them all" human Roy said

Up to this point Agni was trying to inch away, now that his most obvious (but still very well hidden) weapons, he turned to flee.

Anna's wand appeared in thin air and she muttered a spell.

Agni froze in mid-step and they continued searching him

**10 Minutes late**

After some searching they found an assault rifle, a desert eagle, a machine pistol from under his hat, several mines, a RPG from his magically extended pocket, a Steyr Aug, a twelve foot whip, sixteen feet of heavy duty steel chain, several grappling hooks, a few spools of cheesewire, a broad sword, a double bladed battleaxe, a claymore, several claymore mines, a light machine gun, a matching set of hand and a half swords, a large laser gun, a hand laser gun, dual uzis, 20 kilograms of C4, a chainsaw, a morning star, a mace, a military issue Kevlar chest plate, a riot shield and matching helmet with the Ranger Symbol painted on it, a pair of spiked gauntlets, spiked shoes, two shortbows, three crossbows, several other assorted type of ranged weaponry, (which included a few longbows, his mini crossbows with several extra magazines, and several extra large quivers), enough grenades to win a war by himself, and two cans of pepper spray.

"Where does he keep all of that?" Robin asked staring at the huge pile of deadly weapons

"HOW does he carry all these weapons?" Zatanna asked

"Agni's magic is something NO ONE has been able to understand." Richie said

"What do you mean by 'Agni's magic'? Doesn't he use the same magic as the rest of you?" Conner asked

Richie shook his head "We all use the same basic magic, but aside from that everyone has their own magic style and techniques that we usually keep hidden from each other."

"What do you mean different styles? Isn't all magic the same?" Artemis asked

Anna shook her head " We'll give you a quick course on magic; There are several different branches of magic."

"And each branch has its own branches." Arty said

"Like Agni for the most part, as far as we know, uses a lot of weight and height spells." Anna said "That is how he has these many weapons on him and still able to stand."

They turned to Agni who was glaring at them though still unable to move

"I use stealthy and silent magic," Richie said "Anna uses healing and blessing magic."

Elven Roy nodded "Arcane Archers like me, Agni and Arty use a large variation of spells."  
"Like our different arrows," Arty continued "We have the regular fireball-arrow, which just mainly causes large explosions, is destructive fire magic."

"The many-arrow is a mixture of illusion magic and conjuration." Elven Roy said "Made by... Lord Oliver himself." he finished with an annoyed look

The other Roy snorted and looked at the archers "Have anyone of you made any of your own spells?" he asked

"I made the phase-arrow." Roy said proudly

Everyone turned and listen to a series of grunts from the still frozen Agni.

"With lots of help from Agni." Roy added

"Arty pretty much made her own branch of magic." Richie said "With her magic sling."

"You mean I created my own brand of incredibly difficult and powerful magic that only I use." Arty corrected him with a small smile.

Another grunt came from Agni, it very clearly meant "You can let me go now or I'm going to kill you all"

"We'll explain to you more later." Anna said hastily releasing the spell

Agni sighed once he was able to move again and followed them to the hangar "You're making me go somewhere I really don't want to and, FLY there, completely unarmed..."

"Pfft, we know you have at least 10 more and by the time we get there, 20" Roy said

"Why do you dislike flying so much?" Wally asked "The rest of the Rangers seem not to care."

"Nay, me be wantin not to go up in that ting either." Connie said stroking his human beard.

"Agni's a drow-" Richie said

"Thanks for reminding me." Agni groaned climbing in with them

"-and drow are like cave elves," Richie continued, ignoring Agni's interruption "and dwarves. Both don't like heights and prefer the ground."

Agni nodded and took his seat as they took off from the cave into the sky.

"So where are we going?" Wallace asked after a few minutes of flying

"To this teenager club in-"

"You guys forgot this." Agni said loudly tossing a pair of mythril knuckles from out of nowhere onto the floor

Richie looked at him oddly and picked it up "Why are you taking it out now?"

Agni shrugged "I might as well follow Batman's wishes..." he said slowly

Everyone turned around and stared at him.

"Is there anything wrong, Agni?" Zatanna said

Agni looked up at here "Me? Nothing... why would something be wrong with me?"

"You just said..." Robin began "ya know what? Forget it."

Arty glanced up at Agni and smiled with a nod.

"10 minutes before we get there." Megg'n called from next to M'gann

Everyone nodded and began to straighten their clothes before getting out.

**About 10 minutes later**

They descended from bio-ship two blocks away from the club and began walked the rest of the distance.

"Hey isn't this-"

"They better have milkshakes there..." Agni said loudly from next to Zatanna

Almost everyone rolled their eyes as they turned a corner.

The Rangers halted and stared at what they saw.

There were lights flashing from the large building that was surrounded by a wave kids. Loud music was blasting so loud Agni, Richie and Roy flinched from their sensitive hearing.

Wally and Wallace were already about to zoom in when Robin called them back.

"Okay guys listen," Robin said "We are NOT on a mission and we are here strictly to enjoy ourselves. And as a request from Batman and Superman the Rangers are asked to try and fit in as much as possible."

Everyone again turned to Agni who just glared back and said "If you guys do that one more time I'm going to slap you ALL"

"Oh and Agni I have a message from Batman..." Robin said

Agni looked at him and frowned "Okay... what is it?"

"It was 'Agni stay out of trouble and don't attack everyone on sight' I think..."Robin said quickly

"Common I know Batman what did he really say?" Richie said

"Trust me, you don't want to know..." Robin said "It sounded more like 'Agni, don't get into any damned trouble or...' that's when I stopped listening"

Agni grinned for the first time that night and shrugged "Well I'm unarmed so there isn't much I can do..."

They turned to walked down to the club. After a few feet both Roys stopped and held their hands to their ears

"There's a bank robbery a few blocks from here." One of them said "We're just going to get down there and stop it."

"But yer not havin no weapons on ye." Connie said

Elven Roy turned around and drew a Symbol in the air in front of them.

"I've known Agni since I could remember," Elven Roy said as a large locker began to form in front of them "I learned never to be far from my weapons."

Agni nodded with another grin "I proud I taught you something other than how to shoot someones eye... from the other side of the city."

Elven Roy smiled at him and pulled two long bows and quivers out of the locker. He rummaged through it for a few seconds and took out two identical Red Arrow outfits.

"We'll try to not take to long." they said running off down an alley into the shadows.

"Lucky bastards..." Agni muttered under his breath. He heard Richie chuckle and he glared at him, but Richie simply pointed at his ears.

The Team gave the remaining Rangers another look over to make sure they looked relatively normal.

Zatanna waved her wand and Agni's sleeves rolled themselves up. "There," she said "You guys look fine."

"Except for my blueish purple skin" Agni said

"No one will notice." Robin said firmly

"And my dark blue hair." Agni added as they walked up to the door of the club

"Agni." Artemis said

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Fine..."

Wally and Wallace chuckled and were sitting at the bar drinking sodas before Agni even walked inside.

Inside was a large bar giving out sodas, milkshakes, juice and other drinks. Large speakers were set up every few feet blasting music that took a few minutes before their elven ears could get used to it. There was a large dance floor next to a the DJ and what looked like a karaoke stage. There were several tables and booths all around the room where plenty of teenagers were taking a break and sitting down.

Robin steered Agni to a table and sat down with him, Zatanna and Anna.

"Doesn't this hurt you?" Agni asked Anna

Anna nodded and flinched as the music grew louder.

Even Robin looked slightly uncomfortable from the loud music. "You'll get used to it after a few minutes."

As they sat down, the Rangers watched their surroundings. Whether it was for threats or curiosity of this dimension the Team didn't exactly know.

What confused Robin what ever time they tried to mention where they were either Agni or Arty would interrupt and change the subject.

Like when they first entered Wally said something about them being in New York City and Arty began talking loudly about the weather as if not to hear him.

A few friends of Agni and Zatanna and come over to the table for a few minutes. Someone named (what was it?) Jarred, he thought, had mentioned their location and Arty had mysteriously disappeared from the table. She returned a few minutes later saying she had went to the bathroom...

Wally and Wallace zoomed over each carrying several several drinks. Wallace plopped himself in between Agni and Zatanna and Wally did the same to Robin and Anna.

They began chatting cheerfully for several minutes. Even Agni smiled a bit and began to think that it wasn't so bad. After a while they began talking about some adventures they had before Abaddon turned evil. This particular story was a siege/rescue mission.

"-so it was around midnight," Richie was saying "when we decided to attack. Me and Agni ran towards the walls completely terrified and worried-"

"Not true." Agni interrupted

"So we reached the walls." Richie said "Wallace take it from here."

"Me and Connie made this thing that would shoot large sharpened tree trunks into the wall to made things like stairs they could climb." Wallace said drawing what looked like a large rocket launcher being fed whole tree trunks. "We fire the first one to great successes! It pounded into the wall and stayed there firmly giving Agni and Richie a boost up the wall."

Agni nodded at the memory with a small smile "You guys fired them at a fast rate so me and Richie were leaping from tree trunk to tree trunk with barely enough time to take a breath."

"Den da dark elf jumped to soon," Connie said laughing "and the next log almost cut him in half."

Agni burst out laughing along with everyone else "Yeah I remember that, I caught the wall and saw the log coming right at me so I let go and fired my grappling hook at it miraculously I caught it and climbed back up."

"You forgot to mention that you screamed like a little girl." Wallace said

Everyone laughed again at Agni's face when Wallace said that.

"Did not!" he retorted

"You so did." Wallace said between spasms of laughter

Agni frowned slightly and continued the story "When we finally reached the wall there was a ton of drow waiting for us."

"Because you screamed like a girl" Wallace interrupted

Agni raised and eyebrow and suddenly Wallace fell silent, he was still laughing but no sound was coming from him.

"Agni and I conjured several shadow clones." Richie continued "They held the drow off as we ran towards the gate."

"Shadow clones?" Robin asked

"It's pretty much a clone made out of shadows. They make great distractions or companions when we are outnumbered. Only the... Bat-clan can make them." Richie said

"The Bat-clan and Agni you mean, right?" Wally asked

Richie shook his head "Agni is part of the Bat-clan."

Everyone fell silent for a moment before M'gann broke the tension

"Where was Roy and Megg'n though all of this?" M'gann asked

"We were flying over head in my bio-ship with Abaddon." Megg'n said "We dropped down a few minutes later."

"It took dem 15 darned minutes to open der darned gate." Connie said

"We were heavily outnumbered, and I wasn't able to break the chain on the draw bridge..." Richie said

"Then we stormed into the castle." Wallace said continuing the story "They had already sustained some heavy losses from the past few days of the siege and their shadow clones. So we just cleared the court yard out in till they retreated to inside the castle."

Megg'n smiled as it was her turn to talk, "Well I handed the controls of the bio-ship to Abaddon..."

Agni smirked at the memory "And he crashed straight into the castle gate. He broke a leg doing so."

"Just as we were about to burst in we decided to do a head count." Richie said with a grin "And we found out the Redranger was missing."

"While the common soldiers kept watch over us, we searched through the debris, and there was a lot of it, for Roy." Arty said

"Then we heard commotion from within the caste, and lo and behold Roy walks out with Iivdril slumped over his shoulder and arrows whizzing past his head." Agni said "If it wasn't for the wards that Wizard Fate put on us we probably would have died during that mission."

They continued to talk for a long while before they heard the DJ call over the speakers.

"Its time for KARAOKE!" he shouted

"What the hell is that?" Wallace shouted over everyone's cheering

"ITS WHEN YOU GO UP AND SING!" Wally shouted back

Everyone turned around and looked at the small stage where a girl was singing a song the Rangers never heard before.

Robin leaned over to Agni and whispered into his ear. "Anna likes music right?" he asked

Agni nodded back pretending to be paying attention to the singing girl

"What kind?" Robin asked, his mouth was barely moving

"Love songs and the alike." Agni said his mouth not moving either.

"You remember that guy I should you on the internet?"

Agni nodded slightly "the Jesse mc-whatshisface guy?"

"Yeah him. Would she like him?"

Agni thought for a moment. It wasn't the music they were used to but it seemed like something she would like. So he nodded again.

"Good." Robin said out loud as the girl finished singing

"Now who's next?" the DJ called "How about the kid over there? The one with shades next to the guy in the cowboy hat."

The Team and Rangers turned and looked at Robin who had his hand up.

"Well come on up all ready." the DJ called

Robin walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"What song do you want, kid?" the DJ asked

"Just So You Know... by Jesse McCartney." Robin said with a grin

The DJ smiled back "Is this for anyone in particular?"

Robin blushed slightly and nodded. He turned and pointed at Anna and smiled. "This is for you."

As Robin began singing Agni felt his focus begin drifting away slightly, it was like someone was pulling him out of his body. He just blinked a few times and focused harder on Robin's singing.

"_I thought you should know, I tried my best to let go-" _Robin was singing.

Agni blinked and looked around, the room was fading a bit. He looked over to Richie who was staring off into space.

Suddenly everything was gone... they were sitting in an empty room

"_-but I don't want too..." _Robin stopped and look around the empty room. Only the Team and the Rangers were there.

"What in the 8 hells just happened?" Wallace said

Robin dropped the microphone and walked over to them "I think there might be 9..." he said

Agni was already standing up and looking around. "I'm not sure what happened..."

Everyone looked at each other warily. No one was sure what could have happened.

"Is there some kind of spell on us?" Robin asked

"Illusion magic!" Agni exclaimed

Zatanna shook her head "It doesn't feel like it..."

There was a bright flash and a dagger appeared in Agni's hand. "It's defiantly illusion magic." he said

Everyone stared as Agni brought the dagger down and tried to stabbed himself through the hand.

Robin leaped forward and disarmed him before he pierced himself

"What the hell are you doing?" Robin yelled

"He is trying to break the illusion magic." Richie said "The best way to do it is through a certain amount of pain."

"Can't you... ya know dispel it?" Artemis asked

"If it is illusion magic its way to powerful for even me or Agni to break." Anna said, she had been muttering several things while they argued.

In Agni's hand was another dagger and he tried to slam it into his arm, this time Richie disarmed him.

"Agni this could be a trick. Someone could want us to injure ourselves." Richie said as the dagger melted away.

"I'm telling you its illusion magic!" Agni argued

Everyone ignored them as they argued for a few minutes and looked around.

Wally zoomed out of the room and returned a minute later "There is no one for several miles." he said "Its like everyone jut disappeared..."

"Illusion magic..." Agni said again

They walked over to the bar, there were still half drunken drinks on the bar.

Agni casually picked up an untouched milkshake and chug it in a few gulps "All me senses are active." he said picking up a knife from next to a plate with half eaten food on it.

A throwing star knocked it out of his hand.

"Wait Agni." Richie said

"Can anyone hear us?" one of the two Roys said over their radios

Agni's hand went to his ear immediately "Copy that Redranger and Red Arrow. Where are you positions"

"We are located a kilometer away. Everyone has suddenly disappeared and we cannot contact anyone else." the Redranger said "We are advancing to your location now."

Agni nodded and his hand withdrew from the earpiece. "There is something wrong..." he said "Must be-"

"This isn't illusion magic, Agni. I've been under it several times. My thoughts are clear, not clouded that itself shows we aren't" Robin said.

"Can we contact Kal or Kaldur?" Richie asked

Robin shook his head. "Only the Roys."

"And I'm sure you guys have a great reason for that" Agni said sarcastically

"Obviously someone has cut off all other means of communication but our specific line." Robin said

Agni rolled his eyes "You mortals don't understand magic when its stands up and hits you in the face." he said picking up another knife.

"Agni! Stop that." Zatanna yelled

"Its illusion magic!" Agni said quietly

"Agni you have no idea what you are talking about. This is clearly not illusion magic." Anna said

Agni sighed. "Except for Roy and Kaldur I'm the oldest here, I would know illusion magic much better than you do, plus I'M A DAMNED SORCERER."

Everyone looked surprised at Agni when he shouted. For the most part Agni never raised his voice to shout, especially not at his friends.

Before anyone could say anything else both Human and Elven Roy entered the room with their bows already drawn.

Agni motioned to them to lower it and they did.

"So it wasn't only for us that everyone suddenly disappeared?" one of them asked (like seriously, it was impossible to tell them apart.)

Robin nodded "Agni thinks its illusion magic but Zatanna, Anna, and both me and Richie disagree."

Roy (they assumed elven) looked thoughtful "I thought it might be..." he said slowly. Before anyone could say anything he continued "Hear me out, I've been under similar magic while infiltrating the Ogre Mage's base once. But as said it was similar not exactly the same."

"What was difference?" Conner asked

"Well for a beginning it insisted on showing me my worst thoughts and dreams." Roy said

"Which were?"

"Not something I'm likely to tell you." Roy said with a sliver of a smirk

Agni's hand slowly inched to another knife which he noticed was slowly moving farther away from him. He forgot about the knife for a moment because he heard someone shriek.

They all looked at each other but it wasn't one of them.

"Okay, no splitting u- why do I even bother speaking?" Agni said as Arty ran down a hall way followed by Wallace "No Wallace don't-! ugh you annoying moron." he sighed "Everyone stay together. Got it?"

Everyone nodded

"Now be careful because illusion magic-"

"Agni."

"Yes?"

"Stop saying its illusion magic."

Robin and Richie both had their belts on over their shoulders, the magicians had their wands out and somehow, Agni didn't want to think how, Connie and Conner had hammers in their hands.

Roy opened his locker and tossed a crossbow at Artemis who took it gladly.

Everyone looked at Agni who had a khopesh sword in his hand and his bracers were visibly.

"I thought you were unarmed?" Robin asked astonishingly "I was sure you had nothing left."

"Well you were wrong." Agni said coldly

"I see no one but me followed the no weapons rule..." Wally said

"That's because you don't use weapons." Richie retorted swinging a staff around.

"Okay everyone follow me." Agni said "Stick close together and no one and I repeat NO ONE goes off alone."

"Why? We all know where we are." Robin said

"Illusion magic doesn't work like that." Agni said

"This isn't illusion magic!" Robin said

Agni just ignored him this time and slowly advanced down the hall behind the bar.

They walked on for several minutes encountering nothing but a long hall with a door every few feet.

"How is this possible? This place can't extend this far." Robin said from up front next to Agni

"Illusion ma-" Agni began

"Agni."

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP."

"Fine..."

They began checking the rooms after a while, finding nothing but plain empty rooms.

After what Robin said to be at least 3 miles they halted

"Okay this is weird I admit, but it just cant be illusion magic. I studied it back in the academy." Anna said leaning against the wall

"As did I." Agni said "Richie please analyze our current situation."

"Well, we seem to be in a never ending hallway with empty rooms, we cannot contact anyone who did not exit the bio-ship with us, two very well trained Ranger have disappeared along with what seems the rest of the city. Agni insist this is illusion magic even though me, Robin, Anna and Zatanna say the differ. The symptoms of illusion magic are; confusion, dizziness, thoughts that are not your own and usually you see your worst fears or particularly bad memories."

Agni nodded and looked at them "And stronger types of illusion magic can eliminate the dizziness and and confusion. Richie how do we break illusion magic."

"You can break most illusion magics with deep concentration-"

"Which I've already tried" Agni interrupted

"- or you have to wait for them to weaken and break themselves-"

"This one is just getting stronger." Agni put in

"-or the very strongest of illusion magics," Richie said glaring at Agni "Can be broken with a certain amount of pain depending on the strength of the magic."

As an example Agni's hidden dagger shot out of its bracer into his other hand. The pain was bad but he could see everyone around him waver like a television loosing its signal. Agni smiled "Did you guys see that?"

Everyone had either gasped or was looking at him like he was crazy

"See what?" Robin asked as he looked at him oddly

Agni sighed "Stab your hand." he said

No one made the motion to do so.

Agni shrugged "Fine, suite yourselves." Agni pulled out a pistol from lord-only-knows-where and shot himself in the chest.

Agni blinked and he was suddenly sitting back in the booth, he looked back at his friends o see their reactions.

They were all staring off into space.

"Damn..." Agni cursed looking over at them. Even Robin who was still singing, and doing a great job had a empty look in his eye.

Next to him Zatanna stirred and blinked.

"What the hell was-" she began but Agni put a finger to her lips to quiet her.

Agni closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. Suddenly both he and Zatanna were back in an empty room where Agni had shot himself a moment before.

Zatanna looked stunned for a moment. Agni's body was on the floor next to hers and their friends were no where to be seen

"I brought us back." Agni explained "We have to help the others."

"But-"

"It was illusion magic as I said." Agni interrupted (he had a habit of doing that) "When I caused my body enough pain it broke the hold the spell had on me."

"But then how did I come out?" Zatanna asked

Agni looked into her eyes with a very blank face "I think you know the answer. Not all pain is physical."

Zatanna nodded slowly, her face also pretty blank. "So what do we do?"

Agni shrugged "They are not going to listen to us, so we go kill them."

Zatanna gasped

"Not literally of course, just enough to break them out of the spell." Agni added hastily

They set off down the hall slowly and carefully. The lights flickered a few times and then went out completely.

"Of course why would... why would the lights stay on?" Agni hissed blinking hard and opening his eyes, now purple with darkvision (which is the same as infravision but allows the person to see in complete darkness with no problem, infravision allowes you to see heat signatures).

Zatanna's wand flickered and a small orb of light flew out of it.

They heard a scream down the hall.

"M'gann!" they both shouted rushing towards the sound.

They burst into a room that they thought they heard the scream.

M'gann was on the ground clutching her head screaming like someone was tearing her heart out.

Agni dashed over to her. "She's in a firm hold of the spell." he said prying he hands off her head. "I'm going to have to break her out."

"You're not going to shoot her, are you?" Zatanna asked

Agni shook his head "She's too deep into the spell now... I'm going to have to enter her mind."

"What should I do?" Zatanna asked

"Nothing. Like literally nothing and if anything happens..." Agni handed her his gun "Get out of here as fast as you can."

Zatanna nodded and looked into his eyes for a moment. "You're talking like you might never come out..." she said

Agni looked away for a moment before his eyes strayed back. "I might not..." he admitted

They stared at each other for another moment.

"Be safe." she whispered

Agni rolled his purple eyes "Is anything I do safe?" he said trying to reassure her.

Before he said anything else Zatanna had walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. Agni looked at her (slightly stunned) and nodded

"Don't worry." Agni said "Worst comes to worst is I'm banished from the Materiel plane into the Astral one, worst case scenario."

"Stop talking and go save her!" Zatanna said

Agni nodded and placed a hand on M'gann's forehead. "She's sweating and shaking..." he said "I must hurry." he turned and faced Zatanna again "Remember, Zatanna, whatever happens **don't wait for me**." Agni said that with such force she nodded.

Agni mouthed something she didn't quite get and entered M'gann's mind by pressing his index finger and his thumb onto her forehead

_Its okay... everything will be fine _Zatanna thought to herself _He's defiantly been through worse._

Everything was quiet for a few minutes. Quieter than normal was what she thought

Her little orb of light was casting deep shadows on the wall. They were moving... even though the orb was standing still

_That's a bit weird... _she thought as she watch the shadows move around the room. The shadows seeped down the walls onto the ground in front of her, slowly they formed a figure of someone.

It was Doctor Fate

Zatanna gasped at the striking and shadowy image of her father.

"Hello dear." it said. Its shadowy black helmet was looking straight at her.

Zatanna looked at it and slowly raised her wand and pointed it at the shadow of her father.

"Don't do that, dear... why would you hurt your father?" it said taking a step closer and holding out its hand. "Why don't you put that wand down."

The orb of whizzed in front of the shadow making it hiss in pain

"Now now dear, don't do such things to your dear father."

"What do you want?" she said in a low voice

The shadow lifted its hand to its head and lowly lifted off the Helmet of Nabo revealing the features of Giovanni Zatara

"You're just an illusion... just an illusion?" Zatanna whispered, her wand hand was shaking in front of her

Another shadow slowly crept up behind her.

Zatanna spun around to see the back of another tall dark shadow.

"Agni?" she asked hesitantly

The shadow turned around, it looked similar to Agni, aside from the shining yellow eyes, the shining skin and the evil sadistic grin on its face

"Who else?" Shadow-Agni said, his grin stretching further and walking towards her.

Zatanna glanced over to the real Agni who was still crouched over the comatose M'gann.

"Oh him?" Shadow-Agni sneered "He's nothing compared to me, just a mere elf with a materiel form. I am TRUE power."

"Thgil tsalb" Zatanna muttered blasted Shadow-Agni with light.

The light flew at Shadow-Agni who simply disappeared and reappeared behind Shadow-Fate

"Ha! You think your puny little spell can harm us?" Shadow-Fate said with a laugh

Zatanna continued to blast different spells at them to no avail. As she did so, she began to notice M'gann was turning and making small noises in her unconscious state.

"You should stop fighting young one." Shadow-Fate said dodging another light blast "Your defeat is inevitable."

"You really should just join Abaddon and be through with these pitiful beings." Shadow-Agni said knocking Zatanna's wand out of her hand.

"You weren't suppose to mention Abaddon you fool." Shadow-Fate hissed

Shadow-Agni shrugged as a dark ugly sword hand-and-a-half sword appeared in his hand.

"Then we will do what will hurt the drow the most; kill his loved ones." Shadow-Agni said brandishing his sword

"No!" Shadow-Fate yelled "We were told not to kill them, Abaddon wants them to join him."

Zatanna watched Agni out of the corner of her eye, he was slowly moving away from M'gann, who has falling into the floor.

"I do not care for what Abaddon says." Shadow-Agni said closing in on Zatanna while dodging her spells. "I follow my own black heart."

Shadow-Agni turned for a moment to look at Shadow-Fate

He wasn't there...

Instead there was a very angry and weary dark elf with bright, glowing, shining hands.

"Oh ho..." Shadow-Agni said with his same evil grin on his face "The materiel me finally awakes and rushes to the aid of his loved one..."

"Shut up." Agni hissed

Shadow-Agni laughed and lifted his sword "Here to fight me again are you?"

"Again?" Zatanna asked

"You dare?" Agni said to the shadow, ignoring Zatanna "You dared summon that sword..."

"What sword? The shadowy one in his hand?" Zatanna asked, her eyes were darting between the real Agni and the shadow one.

"Its a Ranger sword." Agni said to Zatanna without taking his eyes off of the shadow form of himself "They were made by the Justice Guild for us... We are only to use them when we have to."

"How come you guys never talk about them?" Zatanna said

Shadow-Agni sneered and swung his sword around "Each Ranger was made a weapon to fit their fighting style."

"Fighting staff for Richie, magic wand for Anna, dual knives for Wallace, an axe for Connie, a longbow for Roy, a sling for Arty.. well you get the point." Agni said

"And for us... this." Shadow-Agni said lifting the sword.

"Hold on a moment... us?" Zatanna said

"Every soul has a shadow, as like matter and anti-matter, different yet much alike." Agni said, there were magical energies forming in his hand "Every being has his opposite, if that man is good, his... this" Agni pointed at the shadow "Will be evil... the opposite of his personality."

"What does he mean by 'here to fight me again'? Have you two met before?"

Agni nodded slowly and looked at his hand, the energy had formed a sword identical in shape to the one in the Evil-Shadow-Agni's hand. "When Abaddon turned into a demon he figured out how to unleashed a persons... well they do not truly have names."

"Why not?" Zatanna asked

"Names have power." Evil-Shadow-Nameless-Agni said "Just by giving a name to something you give it power. But truly we are like ghosts or ghouls."

"And now I will banish you back into the abyss." Agni said raising his sword "So far into the abyss that even the balors and Lucifer himself won't be able to hear you."

Evil-Shadow-Nameless-Agni sneered and raised his sword as well, matching Agni's style exactly "We shall see about that, dark one, oh we shall see."

Agni flung himself for with the Ranger sword in hand. His sword cut down and hit nothing but air.

Shadow-Agni smiled as the blade passed through them. "Don't you realize? This is just an illusion! I was just suppose to distract you long enough for the spell to take complete hold over you. If you cannot join Abaddon he will harvest you powers and talents from your dead bodies."

Agni cursed under his breath "We have to find the others!"

Shadows began swarming around them just to be blasted away from Zatanna.

"Nice one!" Agni shouted, his sword suddenly had light reflecting off of it, making the room much brighter.

They dashed out into the never-ending wall and looked around.

"Oh-"

"Don't swear Agni."

"What is it with you humans?"

They could hear screams coming from all down the halls. Zatanna ran down the hall checking everyone room they found. Agni on the other hand hobble down after her considerably slower.

Zatanna turned around and looked at him, Agni was slumped against the wall panting.

"Are you okay?" she asked

Agni looked up and nodded "Been better." he said standing up and brushing invisible dust off of his clothes.

They continued down the hall at a slower pace. They screams were getting closer.

Agni kicked a door. The screams were clearly coming from inside.

Inside was Artemis, her back was to the wall with her face in her hands.

Images were swirling around the walls of the room. They could clearly see what must have been her worst nightmares.

Agni flinched slightly at a particular gruesome one and looked away.

They shifted from nightmares to bad memories. Zatanna stared at the walls as they showed the Sports Master (her father) yelling at her, hitting her. It was terrifying.

Agni had dashed over to her and tried to pull her hands away from her face

"Damn, when did you get so strong?" Agni complained

Artemis continued sobbing into her hands.

Agni stood up with a frustrated look

"Foul images begone!" he yelled

His sword have a short burst of light and the images faded

"That is one powerful sword..." Zatanna said.

Agni was already kneeling down next to Artemis again.

"Artemis, its okay... the bad images are gone."

Artemis just wailed was swung her hand out at his face.

Agni awoke a few minutes late, he had a stinging pain on the top of his head. It sounded like Artemis had stopped wailing.. or someone killed her, and if she punched him EVER again he just might do that.

Agni sat up and looked around. His sword was on the ground not to far from Artemis's discarded bow. Upon further looking he saw Zatanna standing with Artemis who was obviously much calmer and looking at the magician who was saying soothing words.

"Ugh..." Agni said standing up. "I save you and you clobber me... is it me or does that sound like an unfair agreement?"

Agni blinked again, he felt something wash over him, like a wave on the beach. He was suddenly sitting in a very familiar place.

He was back at Castle Wayne with Master Bruce.

Agni watched as Richie came down and argued with Master Bruce over something.

"Oh no..." Agni said realizing what memory this was.

Agni closed his eyes as the balcony exploded. He could just barely feel heat roll over him as if he was truly there.

He slowly opened his eyes. He could see Richie laying in a small heap on the floor. His armor was burnt away and his skin was a ghastly black.

A tear rolled down Agni's eye as he saw this.

"Nruter ot ssensouicsnoc." came a faint whisper in his ear " Nruter ot ssensouicsnoc."

Agni opened his eyes. Over were standing Artemis, her eyes red and swollen, and Zatanna who looked tired but happy.

Agni's hand shot to his face where the tear was.

"You mention that to anyone and I will personally throw you both into the abyss." Agni growled standing up and almost falling back down.

"Sure you will." Zatanna said heaving him back up.

Agni groaned and ran a hand over his forehead "There was no reason to punch me..." he said

Artemis just grunted and picked up the bow Roy had given her.

"So, whats the plan?" Artemis asked

Agni shrugged "We find the others and try to find a way get out."

"Can't we use the shooting ourselves in the chest technique?" Artemis asked following them out the door

Agni shook his head "We are to deep in the spell." Agni said kicking open another random door "All illusion spells have another exit from them a hidden door if you will."

"And how do we find this hidden door? Artemis demanded

Agni shrugged and began walking at a faster pace towards the screams

"How am I suppose to know?" Agni retorted as the screams came closer "Ask Zatanna, she knows more about magic than I do."

Artemis looked over to Zatanna who merely shrugged

"My guess is as good as yours." Zatanna said halting at a door "I think I can hear screaming in here!" she called to Agni who was several feet away

"Then go in!" Agni called "Artemis go with her."

"And you?" Zatanna asked fumbling with the handle

Agni pointed to another door. "I think there's someone in here." he said "But the door is locked and sealed..."

"What are you going to do?" Artemis asked as Zatanna opened the door and dashed in

Agni's sword slowly began forming in his hand again. "This." he said simply slashing down at the door making a deep gash in it. He pounded the door a few more times in till it fell away.

Agni peeped inside expecting to find someone sobbing or screaming in the corner of the room

Instead he saw Robin and Richie sitting in the middle of the room playing cards...

On the walls were images of their parents dying. Every now and then the image would intensify at a certain moment like when they hit the ground or the rope breaking.

Richie glanced up and nodded "Oh great here we go again." he said to Robin

Agni looked at them curiously "You guys aren't screaming or crying..."

Robin looked up "Hmm... I think this might be the real one..."

"Uh real what?" Agni asked sitting down next to them and taking a few cards.

"Abaddon has been sending illusions... some look like you some look like Batman or Master Bruce... but their all just illusions." Richie sighed "You got a three?" he asked

Robin shook his head "Go fish." he said looking at Agni with a small frown "One that looked like Anna also came in earlier. Any kings?"

Agni looked at his cards and shook his head "Go fish." he said said as the continued to play in silence "Why does the one that looked like Anna seem to upset you, Robin?"

Robin looked up from his cards briefly "Doesn't matter." he said picking up another card

"It was because it kissed the illusion of you." Richie said after asking for a 10

Agni nodded slowly and resumed playing. "So uh... why aren't you guess upset from the images on the wall?"

Both of them looked up and shrugged

"Do you know how many villains try to use them against me?" Robin asked

"A lot?"

"Like twice every other week" Richie said "It stopped bothering us like... a long time ago"

"Ya know, Richie..." Robin mused "This might be the real Agni."

"But we saw him shoot himself... we didn't realize that this really is an illusion and he was right." Richie said

"Why didn't you do what I did when you realized it was an illusion?" Agni asked handing over a ace of diamonds

"It was too late." Robin said "We were already too deep into the spell for it to work."

Agni arched an eyebrow and looked at him "How would you know that?"

Robin rolled up his sleeve revealing a deep cut in his arm. "We tried..."

They finished the game and looked at each other for a few minutes

"So you believe I'm the real one?" Agni asked

Richie shrugged "You don't act like the others. But we need proof."

Agni opened his hand and his sword slowly formed in it.

Richie stared at it for a moment then suddenly his fist shot out at Agni's face.

A smile appeared on Agni's face as the hand stopped a few centimeters from his nose

"The other Agni flinched when he did that." Robin said

"Another me was here?" Agni asked

Richie nodded and stood up "Yes... but he was all shadowy and stuff, and he had a weird smile more like a grimace if you think about it."

Robin stood up as well "So you know how to get out of here?"

Agni shook his head "No, but I'm going to find a way."

"Good them we can help you." Robin said

"Yeah uh sure..." Agni said with a small smile "Lets just go see the others?"

Robin cocked his head "What others?"

They exited the room to see Artemis and Zatanna trying to hold the two speedsters still.

"They seem to think everything around them has slowed down." Zatanna said struggling to hold onto Wallace.

Robin and Richie stared at them for a second "Isn't that Wally and Wallace?" Robin asked slowly

Artemis looked from from Wally who looked like he was struggling with all his might "What happened to them?" She asked weakly, she hadn't exactly recovered from her own mental torture

"Everyone takes it differently." Agni said "It seems to just have numbed their minds and made them kinda... I'm not even sure I know a word for what they are right now."

"Bored?" offered Robin

"And thirsty." Richie added "How long have we been here?"

Agni shrugged and tried to hold Wallace still. "No idea... hours maybe." Agni frowned as Wallace punched him in the gut with unseen speed. "Any idea how to calm this guys down?"

Richie nodded and walked over to Wally, He lifted his staff (which he seems to always have on him) and bonked Wally on the head. Wally slumped to the grown knocked out cold

Robin nodded and took Richie's staff

"Ya know that might now be the best idea..." Agni said, he suddenly doubled over as Wallace kicked him "On second thought; be my guest."

When both speedsters were enjoying a nice nap they began to heard creepy voices whispering things. The air itself seemed to have gotten thicker. A low buzzing noise was echoing through the air

Agni's sword appeared in his hand almost immediately. "Spirits." he hissed

Artemis pulled out her bow and pointed it down the hall. "I can't see anything." she said

Robin nudged Wally with his foot "Maybe we hit them a **bit** to hard." he said

"If they don't wake in the next." Agni pretended to look at a watch "Thirty seconds... we'll have to carry them..."

Richie pointed his hand at them and a hieroglyph appeared at the end of his finger. Water gushed out of it onto the two sleeping redheads.

Wally and Wallace spluttered and looked around and screamed

"Nice to see you to." Agni said staring down the hall

"We are so going to tell everyone you scream like a girl." Richie said with a laugh.

"Y-you guys are moving normally now!" Wally shouted

"You mean YOU'RE moving normally." Artemis yelled, she was facing the other end of the wall. "Agni what do we do against these things?"

The dark elf just shrugged "Run and find the others?" he offered

"Sounds like a plan!" Zatanna said

Richie hauled the Wallace and Wally to their feet and everyone ran down the hall.

At first the two speedsters weren't able to run at the speed they usually do

"Oh sorry," Richie said "I must have had my staff charged with electricity."

"Jeez thanks a lot." Wally complained "You guys are so slow!"

As they ran down the hall Agni could feel someones aura coming close.

"Agni!" Zatanna shrieked "Spirits of the dead!"

Agni curses under his breath and spun around

"Be still!" he commanded

The air suddenly dropped several degrees and the buzzing stopped.

"Who are you to command usss?" a voice whispered

"Spirits like titles Agni, use to your advantage." a voice whispered into Agni's ear,

Agni turned around and saw no one but his companions. "I am Belir'hacyrd Aleanth, Prince of Drow and rescuer of..." Agni hesitated

"The heroes." Robin said

"That title doess not impress uss." The voices whispered harshly

"Then do let me finish." Agni said racking his brains "I am he who causes explosions, the one who rescues his friends from the clenches of death, I am he who has died and returned to die again-"

"What?!" Zatanna exclaimed

"-Dragon blood runs in my vein but a dragon I am not! I am the drow who uses has used magic, fought with sword, shot bows and yearn fight my enemies."

"You have barely managed to intressst uss." the harsh voiced hissed

"I...uh.. walked through the valley of shadows yet returned with light."

"And a broken arm..." Wallace muttered

"I've fought dragons, slayed demons and devils, raised towns, castle and fortresses alike." Agni said desperately "Chosen I was for the prophecy and the prophecy shall be fulfilled! I am he who has done favors for balors, given advice to unicorns, I am he who..." Agni halted

"He who what, young one? He who what?!"

"Uh guys..." Agni whispered from the corner of his mouth "I ran out of cool things I've done"

"Do not keep us waiting, Prince of Drow."

Agni gulped "I am he who has left and returned, I am the one who has blown my friends and enemies alike with fire ('sorry Richie' 'Its okay'), I am the horse summoner, the arcane warrior, I am the guardian of another Plane, I am he who has sickened of this game, I am Agni Amelani the Black and Head Ranger."

"Well then he who has left and returned, you can leave but do not return."

Agni bowed slightly and everyone began backing away

"We did not say the others can leave as well."

"These who accompany me have name and titles even more glorious than mine" Agni said

"Oh really?" the spirits hissed "Prove that to us then."

"Well with me is..." Agni began and looked at Robin who just shrugged in return.

"You hesitate, guardian of another plane? Why do you hesitate? Is it that your companions are not marvelous or important?"

"With me is Robin... hero of the... er..." Agni hopped from one foot to the other in thought "Hero of Gotham! The one who has been kicking ass since he was in diapers!"

Something jabbed Agni in the back, Agni turned to see Robin was saying something at him soundlessly.

"Is that all?" the voices whispered interested

Agni shook his head "Robin is he who follows the man of bats, the fighter of crime, the destroyer of evil, heir of Wayne, one who befriends those from another dimension."

"Then he may pass... yess the one who kicks ass since he was in diapers can passs."

Agni bowed "Must I introduce the others?"

"Of course you have to, thus is the rules." the spirits whispered softly

"Well okay then," Agni said "With me is Robin's twin, an elf of Wayne Castle."

If the spirits could arch their eyebrows they would have "Another follower of the man of bats?"

"Yes," Agni said "The one who has been burnt by his friend ,("Seriously Richie, I'm really sorry about that" "Just shut up and continue talking to them!"), the one who has befriended rouge drow, he who has fought dragons, pixies, giants, trolls, ghoulies and ghosties, evil spirits and the spirits of those who have fallen."

"You forgot the giant lizards..." Richie muttered

"Fought evil spirits, eh?" whispered the spirits "What kind of evil spirits?"

Richie stepped in front of Agni and spoke in a loud voice "I have defeated the spirits of the evil kings, the spirits of evil magicians, I have defeated shades and many other fearsome entities! I am he who never forsakes his friends, he who comes up with awesome pranks, I am Richie the elf, the colorless Ranger, the prankster, the twin of the hero Robin!"

The spirits sounded very interested b this point "Well Richie the prankster, you may pass. Come Agni the arcane warrior, tell us of your other friends."

Agni nodded "With me is Zatanna the magician, one who uses the magical arts to her wishes, one who has tamed a magical beast from the Astral plane, she is the daughter of Doctor Fate, she is the magician of New York City, she is the one-who-likes-to-shop."

"That is impressive but not enough."

"She is the only one to threaten me and get away with it scot free," Agni turned and looked at her "She is she with beautiful eyes, lovely hair, a perfect smile, strong will, and-" Agni said dreamily before he realized what he was saying and halted abruptly "she's fun to hang out with..." he ended lamely. Agni turned around and stared at the ground.

"It sseemss the arcane warrior fanciess the magician..." The spirits whispered in between themselves "We cannot ssseparate them, oh no that would be jussst wrong on our part, yess it would."

"But she is a magician a magic usser one who enslaves sssouls and ssspiritsss assss ousselvesss."

"Uh, I wasn't finished." Agni said quickly. "There is much more to her."

"Be silent Agni Prince of Drow, we wish to decide whether to let her go free, for we do not like magic users."

Agni gulped and very pointedly did not turn around and look at his companions but he could feel their stares stabbing into his back.

"She may go by." the spirits whispered after what seemed like hour but was truly only a minute "We feel she is worthy. The one who uses the magical arts to her wishes may leave as well."

Agni sighed in relief and looked at Wallace and Wally.

Wally shrugged but Wallace handed him a small piece of parchment.

Agni looked at it and his jaw dropped, his eyes shot up to Wallace who smiled and forcibly turned him around

"With me is Wallace... the great." Agni said with a mixture of amusement and sarcasm "the fastest elf alive, a wood elf of the Star Woods, a great hero and ladies man," here Agni sighed and face palmed "One who has to rescue his friends at least twice a day, he who has taught the best of heroes a thing or two, he who has out ran light and darkness alike, he who has awesome hair, the one that has eaten more steaks than any other man alive..."

"We do misss eating steaksss" the spirits said wistfully "Do you know how long it has been since we ate something?"

Agni shook his head "Must have been a long time."

The air hummed a but "Iss that all the titless for Wallace the great?" they asked

Agni shook his head again "No there are more... sadly." Agni sighed and continued reading the parchment "Wallace the brave, Wallace the bold, Wallace the witty, Wallace the awesome, Wallace the Yellow-Ranger, Wallace the one of many titles" Agni finished and paused before adding "Wallace the one who writes his own titles no matter how ridicules they are."

The air hummed again "He may leave uss asss well." they spirits said "If he swears to have some extra steaks for us."

"I solemnly swear I will eat three for each of you." Wallace said backing away to wear Robin, Richie and Zatanna were standing.

"Who elsse isss with you hmmm? We can feel a more humans not elves... not dwarvesss... humansss."

Agni nodded "With me as well is Artemis the archer. She who has shot amazing arrows, she who has beaten up Wallace the great on several occasions."

"She musst be tough then to defeat such a hero."

"She is Artemis, the huntress, the blonde trainee of another blonde, the blonde fighter, the blonde daughter of evil that is blondily good, the one blonde that is smart, " Agni smiled as he felt Artemis deciding whether to strangle him or not. "She is the the archer of modern ways."

"Then she way go assswell."

Agni sighed in relief and turned to Wally who stepped forward and puffed out his chest.

"I am Wally, hero of Star City, protege of the Flash, the fasts man alive."

"Fasster then the wood elf?"

Wallace opened his mouth to say no but a howl came out in stead

"What did you do that for?" he asked Artemis who had jabbed him in the ribs

"Yes much faster than Wallace." Wally said before continuing "I am he who has worn the Helmet of Nabo and taken it off, I am he who has befriended the arcane warrior and he-who-has-been kicking-ass-since-he-was-in-diapers!"

"Jussst becaussse you are in the shadow of greatnesss does not make you great."

"I am he who has eaten more nachos than is physically possible for a normal man, I am he who has an awesome hero costume, I am the runner, the speedster, the eater, I am Kid Flash!"

A breeze blew down the hall and circled around them.

"You have inpresssed ussss herosss. We will let you go now, but do make sssure not to return, we may not be able to dissobey Abaddon again."

"Abaddon is the one who has taken you from you nice after lives and brought you here?" Richie asked

"Yesss... againsst out will he did. We jusst wish to return to the nice afterlife we had."

Agni bowed "I will do my best to punish Abaddon for doing such things to you."

The air became noticeably clearer and the whisperings fainter "We than you then, Agni he who has done favors for balors, given advice to unicorns and now avenged the spirits."

Agni sighed and turned around to the hall they were moving down.

"Common we need to find everyone else!" he shouted as he dashed down the hall.

** Approximately 10 minutes later**

It had seemed like they were walking for hours. They were in an empty hall with no doors or windows. They only things they found were Connie slumped against the wall with kryptonite shackles on his hands and his weapon shattered on the floor next to him.

They heard continuous screams, grunts, curses, and the occasional shout of what sounded like 'cheese!', they were tired weary and just wanted to get back to the cave.

"Agni where are we going?" Robin asked shifter Connie to a more comfortably place on his back.

Agni shrugged and trudged along. "To were ever this all leads us." Agni halted suddenly as M'gann suddenly phased through the floor in front of them.

"There you guys are!" she said happily but also very wearily "I've been looking for you for hours!"

"M'gann!" Richie shouted "What happened to you?"

"We found her earlier." Zatanna said "She just kinda disappeared through the floor."

"I went to go look for others." M'gann said "And I found both Roys."

Agni sighed in relief "Where are they?" he asked

"Well... when I found them they were fighting with each other and now their unconscious." she said

"Should I ask?" Agni said taking Connie from Robin's shoulders and leaning him against the wall.

"No, it might be better if you don't."  
Agni nodded and pressed his hand onto Connie's head as he did you M'gann "He's out cold..." Agni said "We'll have to carry him, we shouldn't use magic energy on him."

"Why not?" M'gann asked

"Let's just say magic doesn't go with most dwarves, especially not him." Richie said heaving Connie onto his back

"Remember the time he tried to lengthen his beard with magic?" Wallace asked with a chuckled

Agni smiled "It disappeared and he wouldn't leave his room for weeks."

They walked on following M'gann through the corridors. Several times she took a wrong turn and they reached a dead end and had to double back. When they finally reached the right room they found both of them slumped in the middle of the room.

The strange thing was their bodies kept flicker to the image of different things they hated or disliked, Green Arrow, Cheshire, Lex Luthor, robbers, and other assorted evil things.

Agni sighed and walked over to them. "They not hurt mentally... Richie?"

Richie nodded and walked over to them. He drew a hieroglyph in the air.

Both Roys gasped and their eyes shot open.

"You guys okay?" Agni asked as he grabbed their hands and helped them up.

They looked at each other confusedly for a moment

"But uh... weren't you Lex Luthor a minute ago?" one of them asked

"And you were Cheshire... and Oliver..." the other said

They both sighed and face palmed

"Stars and stones... how did we fall for that?" elven Roy said

The other shrugged and handed Roy one of the identical bows on the floor.

"So I guess we owe you a sorry for saying this wasn't illusion magic, and thinking you were crazy and telling you to shut up and all that." Robin said

Agni shrugged "It's okay..." he said "Just one thing."

"What?" Robin asked

"Never call me crazy, I'm insane everyone knows that." Agni said

Robin nodded with a smile

"No," Richie said "I'm sure your psychotic."

Agni shook his head "Nope. Insane trust me."

"Psychotic."

"Insane."

"Psychotic."

"Insane!"

"Psychotic!"

"Both of you are nuts!" Wallace said

"Nah their loony." Wally said

"More like their nuts." Robin said getting into the fun

"You guys are fighting over how much of a sociopath Agni is?" Zatanna asked "That's crazy."

"INSANE!" Agni roared with a hidden smile

Roy rolled his eyes and made for the door "Common we can argue how crazy you guys are later, like after we get out of this spell."

Agni nodded and followed him out muttering 'insane' under his breath.

"So we only need to find Conner, Arty, Megg'n and Anna, right?" Wallace asked

Agni nodded "Lets keep moving and hope I can sense their auras. Miss M can you go scout ahead?"

M'gann nodded and slowly faded into the wall

They continued moving along the corridor for a while, after a short amount of time they came to a large empty room and decided to rest for a short while.

Agni laid Connie on a small mattress he conjured and leaned against the wall.

"Is it me or is it getting cold really quickly?" Robin asked

Zatanna nodded and shivered a bit.

"Agni." Richie asked "Can you make a quick fire?"

The dark elf nodded and walked to the center of the room. He muttered a spell and a neat fire pit formed in the middle of the room. "Move Connie over near the fire." he said before, he began to stare at his hand and concentrate

"What is he doing?" Wally asked heaving Connie over with Wallace

"He's trying to summon his inner power.. you know make his hand burst into flames." Richie said

"Can he put them out?" Artemis asked

Richie shook his head "Not yet."

"Then why don't one of us just use magic for it?" Zatanna asked

"We shouldn't use any magic energy here." Agni said from in front of them, he didn't move his stare from his hand "There isn't any magic to be gathered from our surroundings and we only have a limited amount from our bodies, if we get into a real fight we'll need as much as we can get. Now for the gods sakes shut up and let me concentrate."

Everyone fell silent and watch as Agni concentrated

"Uh Agni..." Zatanna said from behind him

Agni sighed "What?"

"Your hair..."

Agni's hand dropped and he grabbed a braid of hair

There were small flames at the end of it

Agni's eyes widened and his whole head suddenly burst into flames.

Richie had drew a hieroglyph in the air within second and it blasted water at Agni's direction.

The fire-headed Agni spun out of the way from the water, the flames from his head spun with him, licking the ceiling and walls with flames.

Zatanna lifted her wand and pointed it at Agni but he held up his hand so she lowered it

"This wasn't what I was expecting..." he said shaking his head a bit

"Did you do that on purpose?" Robin asked

Agni shook his flaming head and sighed exhaling smoke "No, it happened on its own."

"How are you going to put it out?" Richie asked, a half drawn hieroglyph was shimmering in the air in front of him.

Agni shrugged and walked over to the fire pit. He shook his head and a flame launched into the pit setting it ablaze.

"How did you do that? There was nothing in there?" Robin asked

"Oh, I just used the souls of the dead as timber." Agni said shrugging

Everyone looked at him horrified as he laughed

"I'm kidding you fools." he said taking a deep breath to keep himself from laughing at their faces

"Then what are you using?" Robin asked again

"Well my dear little human, there are some things better left not talked about." Agni said, the flames on his head were slowly dieing

Everyone crowded around the large fire to keep warm.

Zatanna turned around to see Agni was no longer sitting with them but instead sitting across the room staring off into space absently setting his finger on fire for several seconds every few minutes.

She stood up and went to go sit with him when Robin asked her where she was going. He went silent immediately when Richie pointed at Agni. Robin nodded and shrugged and continued talking to Richie about the magic he uses

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Zatanna asked standing over Agni

No answer

"Agni?" she asked

Agni's eyes blinked and he looked up "Oh.. uh yeah sure go ahead."

Zatanna sat down next to him and smiled "You were sleeping weren't you?"

Agni looked over to her and nodded "How did you know?"

Zatanna shrugged "You looked like you were."

Agni smiled and sighed. It was uncomfortably for him to sit with her after kissing her earlier and after what he said to the spirits. His hand slowly drifted down to his pocket... the necklace he bought and enchanted was still there, every time he tried to give it to her something came up and stopped him from doing so.

"What's in your pocket?" Zatanna asked

Agni's' hand shot out "Nothing, just my mythril knuckles." he said quickly

Zatanna looked at him curiously but didn't ask again. Agni could feel her shiver a bit.

"Are you cold?" he asked

She nodded and shrugged "I'd rather sit with you than by the fire."

Agni smiled again and pointed his finger at the floor, a small fire appeared on the bare stone.

"That's not faerie fire is it?" Zatanna asked

Agni shook his head "Its a special fire us drow and other underground creatures use. Its simple and doesn't take any energy."

They fell silent for a few minutes staring into the flames  
"Why don't you tell me a story?" Zatanna said suddenly

Agni looked over at her "A story?"

"Yeah you seem to have a lot of them accumulated over the years you've been together with the Rangers."

Agni thought for a moment "Hmmm I know a pretty good story. Its from back before we were actually the Rangers, back when it was only me, Richie, Wallace and Roy."

"Well then tell me." Zatanna asked

"Its a hidden type of magic." Richie was saying to Robin "Its only used by me and very few others."

"It seemed like Egyptian magic I once saw someone use." Wally said

Richie nodded "Its very similar but more powerful and harder to use."

"You should teach me how to use it someday." Robin said

"I will if you want, just know its hard. It took me several years to master it." Richie said drawing random hieroglyphs in the air. "I really should top doing this, Agni did say to conserve magic, its just a hobby of mine."

"How did Agni become your guys leader anyways?" Artemis inquired

Richie shrugged "It wasn't always him." he said in a low voice "Abaddon was the head Ranger for a long while."

"Then he went bad?" Wally asked

"No..." Elven Roy said slowly "He was demoted because he was killing people."

"But you all kill people." Robin said, disgust was very clear in his tone

Wallace shook his head "The Rangers kill because we need to. In our world you learn very quickly its kill or be killed, shoot or be shot, stab or be decapitated. But we NEVER hurt an innocent."

"But who is to decide whether someone is innocent or not? That should not be your decisions." Human Roy said

Elven Roy shook his head "It is our decisions, we are kinda what you guys call police. We are the law. If we decide someone is to evil to be kept alive, someone is not worth living... it is our duty to kill him."

"So you guys are the judge, jury and executioners." Robin sneered

Richie nodded "It's not easy, Robin, to decide such things. We call a vote of the Rangers are that at the time. But Head Ranger gets final decision."

"Unless its battle." Wallace said "During battle its take out the enemy quickly and swiftly before the enemy takes you out."

"It's still wrong to kill." Artemis said

"Don't your guy's law system kill criminals?" Elven Roy asked

Robin nodded "But they are taken and tried in front of a whole jury first. And if sentenced to death its in a humane way or they are just sent to prison."

"Prison is good for some. But they always break out. They always return." Richie said "We learned after years upon years of them running away it just wasn't worth it any more. It was better to kill them and take their evil and worthless lives away."

"Anyways, we ARE the law system." Roy cut in "It is only one of several of our duties to try and sentence criminals and we kill then in very simple and usually painless ways unless they deserve it."

"What else do you guys do?" Wally said hoping it was something more on the cheerful side of life.

Richie shrugged "We do whatever is needed at the time, guard royals, train different part of the army, do different quests."

"What kind of quests?" Robin asked

"Everything really... everything from saving cats in trees to raiding enemy hideouts and caravans to protecting the borders from monster attacks to besieging enemy fortresses to training new recruits to serving as the law to really ANYTHING." Wallace said

"Do you guys get free time?" Human Roy asked

"Of course we do!" Richie exclaimed "What else are we going to do with the money we are paid?"

"Your guys are paid?!" Wally exclaimed

Wallace nodded "Of course, we are part of the army."

"Oh right... you guys aren't exactly 'heroes'..." Robin said

"Well that depends on your point of view really." Richie said "We do much of the same things and more really. Our king pays us as a good gesture-"

"-and several nobles and a lot of commoners demanded it." Wallace said

"That too." Richie said

"Do you guys go to school and stuff?" Wally asked

Richie sighed "Do you realize how old we are? We have lived for a LONG time... in this dimension guys like Kal and Agni could have known your great great grandparents."

"How uh... old is Anna?" Robin asked

Richie grinned "Mentally? Somewhere between fourteen to fifteen I think, but physically she's lived for about two hundred and like thirty years. I don't know exactly."

"Can I uh.. as you guys something?" Robin asked the Rangers

"You know you can ask me anything." Richie said "I am you after all anything you want to know I would have wanted to know anyways."

"Was their anything between Agni and Anna?" Robin asked bluntly

All the Rangers smirks, grins, and smiles disappeared

"Between who and who?" Richie asked

"Agni and-" Robin tried to say again

"I wish we could see the sky from... couldn't Abaddon have put in sky lights?" Elven Roy said loudly

"I'm hungry! Does anyone have any food?" Wallace said loudly, and was answered with an apple that hit him in the forehead.

"What is your guy's problem?" Artemis hissed "He just asked a simple question."

Richie glanced over at Agni who was in a deep conversation with Zatanna who was laughing at whatever he had said "We don't talk about that." he whispered

"So they did have something?" Human Roy asked, feeling kind of foolish for even caring

Richie looked over to Agni and caught his eye. His fingers moved in rapid motions that was hard even for Robin to see. Agni looked at Zatanna, who was sitting really close to him, for a long moment. He looked up and nodded slowly with a sad look on his face.

"Well..." Richie said after seeing the nod "What I'm going to tell you, you guys have to promise not to say anything anyone else."

Robin nodded slowly and inched closer as Richie lowered his voice.

"A several years ago," Richie began "Agni and Anna were going out."

"I figured they did." human Roy said

Richie nodded "They had been great friends most of their lives... a perfect couple you could say. Oh they fought every now and they but it was never anything big."

"So how did they break up?" Artemis asked

Richie shrugged "No one knows... Agni hasn't even told me what happened. All we know is one day they stormed back into the Mountain and refused to speak with each other. Agni acted as if she never existed, when he was forced to talk to her it was always cold and formal."

"But they seemed to have gotten over it haven't they?" Wally asked

Elven Roy shook his head "It gets worst from here."

Richie sighed "It was dark times... we were in the midst of a war with the drow and other underground creatures and out team... our team that had worked together for so many years was falling apart."

"How?" Robin asked

"Abaddon was the Head Ranger at the time... following his commands were harsh. Agni had no more spirit left in him. He had just finished the academy and was learning to become an arcane archer. Something he had yearned for, for years on end. He could barely lift his head. He was turning into another Abaddon. He began to fight heartlessly and merciless it was a horrible sight to see him becoming like Abaddon." Richie paused and sighed before continuing "And Anna... she just began to pin away. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't train, nothing... whatever happened between them killed her and destroyed Agni."

"So what did you guys do?" Robin asked

Richie shrugged "There was nothing we could do except try to get them back together but it never worked." Richie stopped and held out his hand. A small hieroglyph appeared above his hand and turned into the same memory Agni had previously showed M'gann.

Robin stared in surprise at the Anna that was just sitting in the training room. Her eyes were sunken in, her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail. It just wasn't the Anna they new

"Whoa..." Wally said

"That is what happened?" Robin asked

Richie nodded and the image changed.

They could see a battle raging inside what looked like a little village.

Agni was running though the village, a sour look was on his face as he cut down everything in his path. Commoners that got in the way and enemies alike fell to his spinning blades. Agni leaped into the air and brought his swords into what looked like the Ogre Mage. The Ogre got back and and turned to run, it blasted a bolt from its staff at a nearby building, underneath it was Anna who was blasted retreating bandits halfheartedly.

Agni paused and looked at the falling building. Instead of what they thought he would do and go save Anna, he completely ignored her, not even a shout of warning , and he pursued the Ogre Mage.

The image faded back into the hieroglyph and then fully disappeared.

"That was **Agni**!?" human Roy exclaimed

Richie nodded sadly "He got even worse."

"Don't you guys have any idea of what could have happened between them?" Robin said

Elven Roy shook his head "They wouldn't talk about it."

"It could have been her saying something bad about his parents ." Wallace said

"But doesn't he hate his parents? Because they were evil and such?" Artemis asked

"Agni hates what they did not who they were. He actually greatly respects them for what they did in the end... and what they did for him." Richie said

"Which was?"

"They gave all the information they knew to our... uh Batman, and they rescued him from the hands of the other drow." Richie said

"Or maybe Agni said something about her father... anything could have happened." Wallace said shrugging "We will most likely never know... its just another one of his secrets"

**A few minutes later**

Agni smiled as he finished his story. It was one he greatly enjoyed, even if the humor was kinda dark and it wasn't necessarily a **happy** story, but hey if she enjoyed it that was enough. Zatanna had laughed her pretty laugh and that was enough for him.

Agni's hand slowly slid down to his pocket again. Well, if he was going to die he might as well give it to her while he had the chance.

Just as he was about to slide the necklace out of his pocket he notice a flash of light from the corner of his eye.

Sighing and cursing his bad timing Agni leaped up and followed everyone down the hall to where the flashes were coming from.

"Wallace, stay with Connie!" Robin shouted dashing after Richie

"No one go very far!" Agni shouted pulling his khopesh out. "Stay within sight of the camp!"

Before anyone of them came close to the hall that was flashing light they heard a unearthly roar.

"It's Superboy!" Robin shouted

Just as they reached the hall a ball of light came zooming down nearly hitting Richie.

"And Anna!" Richie shouted drawing several hieroglyphs in the air.

Agni sighed in relief and dashed to the halls entrance. "Do they need help? What are they fighting?"

Richie shrugged "I don't think going down there will-" Richie was cut off as a flying Anna came straight at him.

Whether by pure dumb luck or Robin's great skill, Anna wasn't hurt very badly. Richie on the other hand was winded by having his best friend and comrade hit him like a mac truck

Anna was back up in a moment with her wand put on front of her.

"Ye gods, not more of you." she moaned rubbing a cut on her arm.

Agni waved his hand in front of him and her wand flew across the room.

"Only the real Agni can do that spell." Anna whispered

"I better be the only Agni around" Agni aid with a smile as he retrieved the wand

"Agni!" Anna yelled coming to her senses "We're stuck in Abaddon's illusion magic!"

A snort came from Richie who was peering down the hall for the roaring and growling the could hear. "Well at least she got that straight." he said

"Is this a bad time to say I told you so?" Agni asked with a smile that faded from Anna's glare "I would assume that means no..."

Anna's head whipped around "Where's Conner?" she asked

Agni shrugged "We haven't found him yet..." he said

A yell came from Richie. An angry dark flash had plowed him over and dashed into the room.

"Then that's him." Anna said frightfully "He's lost his mind." she added

Conner knocked Robin aside before he had time to react and made for Anna.

Wally intercepted him but his strength was not much compared to Conner's

Agni leaped forward and absorbed most of the hit meant for Anna

"He attacked me and I tried to fend him off with magic" she said helping Agni back to his feet "I think it only made him angrier."

Robin pulled something from his belt and held in front of the charging Conner that made him flinch and back towards the furthest wall.

"Agni can you try to calm him from his mind?" Zatanna asked

"I'll try..." Agni said "But I don't think I'll be able to do anything... that's usually something Megg'n does."

Agni slowly crept over to Conner and place his hand on Conner's forehead.

** About 20 minutes later**

Agni opened his eyes. He was laying on his back near the fire, his head was roaring with pain, while his whole body felt stiff like he had been sitting still for a long time. Agni leaned his head up, he could see M'gann standing over Conner who seemed to have recovered perfectly fine.

"Da dark elf's awake." came a gruff voice from a few feet to his left

Agni sat up and looked around. Connie was awake looking happy (with a mug of foaming beer in his hand), Conner was obviously back in his normal mind and M'gann was back.

"What the HELL happened?" Agni growled, he had blood caked on the back of his head.

"Well you tried to enter his mind." Wallace said

"Then the next thing we knew you were flying across this room into the wall." Wally said pointing at a Agni shaped whole in the wall

"And you were in a coma... again." Richie said

"I'm starting yo think your drow recovering is not exactly the best. I'm sure going into a coma every other day isn't a good thing." Robin said

Agni stood and wobbly and almost fell but he was caught by Zatanna

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked holding his in till he steadied himself.

It all came rushing back to Agni what had happened. Conner had no defenses on the outskirts of his mind so Agni had entered freely, but what hit him afterward was... incredibly. The power that was stored in Conner's mind was unimaginable it had (literally) blown him away.

Agni explained what he felt as Anna fussed over the cut on his head.

"When did Connie wake up?" Agni asked when he finished explaining

"Ye landed on me afta smashin into da wall." Connie said

"M'gann showed up a few moments after that." Robin said "She was able to break whatever that was causing Conner to act like that."

"I found Arty and Megg'n." M'gann said "They being held by Abaddon not to far from here."

Agni nodded and sat up "That's good..." he said rubbing the back of his head. "We should get going then."

Everyone nodded and picked up the few belongings they had with them.

They followed M'gann down a few halls and corridors in till they came to a sharp bend where she halted.

"He's back there." she whispered "He's got Megg'n tied up."

Agni nodded "I can feel Arty's aura in there." he said

The light orbs Zatanna and Anna made began to waver and fade leaving them in complete darkness

"Damn..." Agni said under his breath.

"This isn't exactly good... even I can't see." Robin said in a low voice

"Darkness spell." Zatanna whispered

The Ranger's eyes began to glow different shades of red and and Agni's began to shine purple.

"That is so not fair..." Wally muttered

"Can't you do that thing you did before?" Zatanna asked "Where you gave us elven senses?"

"That's a special Ranger spell that only works under the sky. It won't work in here..." Richie said

"Isn't there any other magic we can use?" Wallace asked "They're going to need it."

"We could cast ultravission on them..." Anna said

Agni shrugged "Its better than nothing I guess."

Anna muttered a few spells over them and waited for them to kick in.

Magical eyes began to form around their heads giving them the ability so see in the complete darkness

"Whoa..." Robin said "This is awesome."

Agni nodded and peered around the corner "Not lets slip in there silently, okay?"

Everyone nodded and they slowly crept into the room.

_Spread out._ Agni said via M'gann's telepathic link

Agni slowly crept through the center of the room.

Light suddenly blared through out the room, partially blinding Agni in his darkvision eye mode. He could he cries of pain from the fellow rangers. Bright flashes of light while in darkvision mode... REALLY hurts.

Agni forced his eyes to return to normal and he looked around

There were several torches blazing on the wall. The Rangers were looking around slightly disoriented but on their guard. The Team had only a spell on them and had not felt the pain the Ranger did.

Agni looked around quickly and to his dismay he saw Megg'n chained, gagged and shackled to the far wall and he saw Abaddon sitting in a large throne adorned with skulls, and numerous runes. And behind him was...

Arty bowing down to him

The Team and the Rangers looked completely shocked at this. Agni was the only one who didn't betray any emotion.

"Greetings Agni..." Abaddon said with a large smile

"Abaddon." Agni replied, he could feel the presence of others in the room.

"I see you fell for my trap." Abaddon said gleefully

"How did you get through my mental defenses?" Agni demanded angrily "They were impenetrable!"

"Emphasize on the 'were', Agni..." Abaddon said "Do you not understand? You cannot beat me, you stand no chance against me and my new found allies."

Agni's eyes flickered over to Arty for a moment before settling on Megg'n

"Let her go Abaddon, this is between us." Agni said finally

Abaddon clicked his tongue and smile "Oh but its not only us, didn't the prophecy say oh something like 'both the good and evil will loose something precious to them'?"

"Well for starters.. you got the prophecy wrong..." Wallace said "And second even though she's he friend I do she is most precious..."

"No offense Megg'n." Agni said quickly. Megg'n just rolled her eye and muttered something against her gag

"Shouldn't you just kill him now, My lord?" Arty asked not daring to look up "Hasn't he been a nuisance enough?"

"A-Arty..." Anna said horrified "How could you join him?"

Arty looked up slowly and shrugged "Even I know that we cat win this. The mortals are of no consequence to him. He'll just wipe them out along with us."

Arty peered around at the heroes, they all looked horrified, sad and angry at her just as her teammates were. She looked closely at Robin... he looked just as angry, just as sad, but there was something about that unsettled her... there was a twinkle in his eyes when they met hers. As if he was hiding something no one else knew.

Abaddon stood up and his throne disappeared with a small *pop* noise "Enough chit-chat." he said "Now its time to meet your ultimate demise."

Robin grinned "You could barely take us down last time, you think you can do it now? The Rangers have been training us to be able to fight you."

Abaddon's smile opened into a loud laugh "You think I was going to fight you all alone? I don't have time for that."

"Then whatchya gonna do?" Wallace sneered

"Oh I brought some friends." Abaddon said cheerfully and clapped his hands twice.

Before anyone of the heroes or Rangers could react the walls around them disappeared, making the room a whole lot bigger. Two score of drow were surrounding them. The dark elves had crossbows very similar to Agni's out and pointing at them. All of them had an array of weapons on their belts.

Everyone glanced at Agni to see how he would react to seeing other dark elves, but what the saw wasn't Agni... It was the Blackranger, fully cloaked with hood and cape. His usual weapons were not with him so was barehanded. They turned and saw all they other Rangers were suddenly cloaked as well.

"Contingency spells..." Zatanna muttered to the Team

Agni smiled beneath his empty hood "No Abaddon... this time you will not get away"

And all chaos erupted

First the drow opened fire at them expecting to remove the heroes from the battle early on. They did not expect the Rangers to quickly dash over to them and cover them with their own cloaks.

Wallace screamed his war cry "Shalkwood!" and dashed into battle. Him and Wally had taken a lot of time to develop and perfect attacking formations for the two. Wallace pulled long knives from his belt and had dashed forward into the enemy before Wally realized what happened. As Wally tried to follow him and keep up Wallace realized he wasn't killing the drow merely knocking them over.

"You have to kill them!" Wallace hissed passing Wally one of his knives.

Wally shook his head and passed it back "We don't kill."

Across the room Richie was having similar problems with Robin

Robin found himself surrounded by enemies. At first he was reluctant to fight at all when he saw the Rangers slay anyone who came close enough to them. After a few moments of dodging attacks from the drow he was forced to retaliate with his eskrima sticks. He knocked a few of them out quickly with a few jabs and returned to the offensive looking for a way out of the fray.

Several drow he knocked down were already back up and cornering him. Robin was knocked down from the sheer amount of enemies. One lifted his axe to end Robin

A knife whistled through the air slashing the drow's throat open. Blood gushed out of the cut onto the floor. Robin stared in horror as the drow gave him a glare before falling lifeless into a pool of its own blood.

"Kill them!" Richie yelled bringing his small shield up to block an attack from a drow warrior

"I told you we don't kill people." Robin yelled back tripping a drow and paralyzingly him with a few quick pressure point pokes.

Richie side stepped a slash from another drow and whipped his blades out. The dark elf fell to his knees holding his stomach. Before Richie could finish him he saw a elf raise his crossbow at Robin, Richie's hand made several flicking motions and the drow around Robin fell down dead pierced with darts tipped with poison.

"If you don't kill them they will kill you." Richie said

A small axe flew by them sinking into the chest of a drow that was a few feet away from them. The dark elf's sword hit the floor and it follow.

"Get yer head inta der fight." Connie growled running by them as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Conner da nah have a probl'm killin dem."

Robin turned to see Conner's hammer fly clean through a drow leaving it with a hole where its chest should have been

"Don't kill them!" Robin yelled, his cries were drowned out by the screams of the battle, the cries of the dead and Agni's war cry

"FOR GLUNDORION AND THE FREE LAND!" Agni yelled, his ranger sword was in hand and he dashed at Abaddon

"There will be no more free land when I am done." Abaddon retorted clashing swords "When I finish with this dimension I will will return home, and with these," Abaddon pulled a gone from his belt and pointed it at Agni "The Justice Guild stand no chance. All will fall before my might!"

Agni's hunter senses took over, he was no longer Agni, he was no longer the Blackranger. He was a killer, he was a survivor. His only goal was to kill, create peace in his world. Even if that meant he would be a rouge and an outcast his whole life. A little bullet would not stop him from his goal.

The bang sounded through out the room as the bullet flew at Agni. Time slowed down for the heroes and Rangers. They say the drow suddenly slow to a snail pace.

"Hurry!" Arty called with a strained voice "I cannot hold the spell for long!"

Agni knocked the bullet aside with the flat of his sword. He spun around and with a few quick slashes the few drow foolish enough to come close to his battle with Abaddon were dead. Wallace was getting Megg'n out of her bonds while Wally began tying up enemies with a rope given to him by his other-dimensional self.

Robin was still staring at the dead drow in front of him, he was shocked that Richie could do such a thing. Richie was **him** wasn't he?

"Thirty seconds." Arty said

A hammer flew through the room as Conner took down as many as he could with all the speed he could muster. A dozen were on the ground, their bones broken and shattered.

Agni could feel time beginning to go back to normal, he spun around to see Zatanna, she was looking at him from the far side of the room, just out of reach of the time spell. Agni smiled, her and Anna together made a very formidable team. Both Roys were in front of them with their bows drawn and arrows in mid-flight.

Time returned to its normal speed just before Agni turned fully around. From the corner of his eye he could see Robin just standing there.

Agni ducked under Abaddon's swing just in time. He leaped into a roll over his next swing and came up next to Robin.

"You can grieve later." Agni yelled "There are monsters who do not deserve to live."

"Everyone deserves a chance..." Robin whispered

"They got their chance, Robin. You cannot grieve over the death of your enemies."

Robin slowly looked up and shook his head "I will not kill." he said simply

"Fine!" Agni shouted, he hand flew up knocking a sword away "Just don't stand there then!"

Robin nodded as Agni stabbed their attacker through the heart

"Little bird has no heart for killing?" Abaddon said as he ran up to them

Agni's blade met his. Agni snarled and sled his blade down Abaddon's, who withdrew before it hit the hilt.

Agni dashed forward again his sword leading in a quick thrust down at Abaddon's arm. His attack was absorbed by Abaddon's thick armor, leaving only a deep cut.

Abaddon took the opportunity to swing his claw at Agni. The rouge dark elf lifted his arm and intercepted it. The weight of the demon arm made him slide a few feet away. Before Abaddon could lift the arm again Agni was already back, his sword in his offhand so as to slice his sword arm.

Abaddon swung his sword inward and knocked Agni's sword outwards. His claw swung down hitting under Agni's open chest and knocking him off balance. Abaddon's blade was in the air before recovered his footing.

Agni's lifted his arm to block the strike. After silently thanking Master Bruce for making his bracers he smiled as Abaddon pressed his sword harder against his right arm.

"You know what Abaddon?" Agni said straining to keep from toppling over

"What?"

"Batman upgraded my bracers to be more modern." Agni said

Abaddon paled as Agni's bracer sent electrical currents down Abaddon's sword

Abaddon roared in pain and dropped his sword. Agni switched sword hands and smiled

"I'll have to remember to thank him." Agni said

Blades clashed against blades during that battle, the Rangers fought as hard as they could to protect the heroes who still adamantly refused to kill.

Spells were flying throughout the room.

"Taeh talb!" Zatanna shouted, sending a fireball into a drow's back

"Ezeerf ni rouy ecalp!" Anna yelled after her

A drow froze with his sword lifted to strike M'gann in the back. The martian turned around and smiled before blasting him away.

"You need to focus more!" Elven Roy said as the other Roy's arcane arrow failed

"I'm trying! This isn't easy ya know." the other shouted shooting a boxing glove arrow into the back of Abaddon's head

Arty was fighting hand to hand with Artemis while Agni was trying to take down Abaddon

"How could you betray your team like that?" Artemis yelled dodging a punch from her

Arty didn't reply, she was having trouble controlling her body with the shape changing amulet on. She kicked her foot out and felt it connect with Artemis's face, she followed it up with several hits that knocked Artemis out. She spun around picking her sling back out the ground and dashed over to where Agni was fighting Abaddon.

Their was was going nowhere, Agni slapped Abaddon across the arm with the flat of his blade and Abaddon would knock Agni about with his claw. Agni would swing his sword sword up high and Abaddon would block him with his own blade.

"Why won't you just die already?" Agni yelled lunging his sword into a gap in Abaddon's defenses

Abaddon winced as he felt the blade slice into his side. "I could say the same to you."

Agni spun in a full circle to dodge Abaddon's next blow and ducked under a thrown batarang from Robin.

Deflecting the batarang with his sword Abaddon was distracted just long enough for Agni disarm him. Abaddon flailed his claw around to keep Agni at bay.

"You have lost Abaddon. Don't you know when to give up?" Agni said diving his sword in for a quick hit.

Agni misjudged the distant and came up to slow. Abaddon's claw hit him in the chest and sent him sprawling on to the ground, his sword flew from his hand and clattered across the room. Agni looked up to see Abaddon towered over him, sword back in hand and poised for the killing strike.

Time seemed to slow for Agni... images flashed in his mind. Learning to use a bow, becoming a Ranger, becoming an Arcane Archer, all the fun times he had raiding dungeons killing dragons with the Rangers, camping in Shalkwood, dashing over the plains unable to keep up with Wallace, his relationship with Anna, everything, he remembered it all.

The times he spent in this dimension began to show up too, fighting alongside the Team in their various missions, going on patrol with Superman and Batman, hanging out with Green Arrow (Actually more like telling him how cool he was...), going to school with Zatanna, having his meals with her, Conner and M'gann, all the fun they had while he had been there... no he couldn't die his still hadn't brought peace to his world if he died... the prophecy would come true and Abaddon would rule the two worlds.

He could NOT let that happen

Agni gasped as he felt Abaddon's sword sink into his chest

Everything around him seem to stop, most the drow were dead, the Team, his friends and comrades were watching him, Zatanna screamed as the sword moved in deeper. Abaddon deflected a thrown dagger, blasting away a fireball aimed at him.

Agni's body jerked as the pain made his mind numb. He couldn't die here... not when there was so much left to do

Abaddon laugh as he twisted the sword a bit "I told you Agni, You cannot win! You have lost you have-"

His words were cut short, his eyes glazed over for a moment in sheer pain as something slowly slid through his chest

Arty slowly stepped away from Abaddon leaving her sword in his back

A blast of ice came from Zatanna's wand sending him into the wall. Blood ran from Abaddon's body jerked as he slowly pulled the sword out while grimacing. Arrows pounded into him, even a large boulder from Arty but to no avail. Abaddon ignored it and trudged back over to Agni

"Y-you though that could kill me?" he said slowly looking at the sword stained now with his blood "Do you now realize this? I am invincible! I am unkillable I will live forever and rule you all! Look at Agni, do you not see there is no one too stop me!"

Abaddon turned and looked at Agni who he assumed to be laying half dead on the floor with his sword still in his chest

But things tend not to go as he wants

Agni was standing shakily, Abaddon's sword was discarded on the floor, he was being held up by Zatanna.

Agni smiled "And you thought I would die that easily?" he said shaking Zatanna off as Abaddon came closer.

Pain erupted through Agni's body as Abaddon stabbed him again "Die Agni! You will die and know; your world will crumble after you. Dieing knowing that all your friends follow."

Agni smiled and and gripped the blade sticking out of his chest. He slowly twisted the blade out, to Abaddon's surprise, coughing up blood but smiling nonetheless.

"That Abaddon..." Agni said, his arms suddenly bursting into flames "Is where you are **dead** wrong"

Agni 's sword reappeared in his hand. Flames erupted down the blade as it lashed out at Abaddon. His stuck his arm out and a column of flames burst from his palms hitting Abaddon square in the chest.

The half-demon barely brought his sword up in time block the blow. Agni's sword cut clean through it leaving Abaddon with half a blade.

Agni's movements were a blur, his sword brought pain and death. The few surviving drow around were cut down as Agni's sword continually pounded Abaddon

"There is one there you will never understand Abaddon." Agni said as his sword sliced across the side of his face "When you have something to protect, something to live for... you will stop at nothing to achieve it."

Abaddon snarled as Agni's sword hit him again. He deflected the next blow with his claw and switch to the offensive. He brought his broken sword down at Agni breaking though his block and sending him into the ground.

Fire was pouring off of Agni again but not like this time, now it seemed more wanted, ore controlled. Fire flew off of his back as he cut his sword though the air, leaving flames trailing after it.

Abaddon wasn't prepared for the blow and his sunk deep into his demon arm. Agni's other hand hit Abaddon's chest for a moment it just rested there... then a ball of fire appeared blasting Abaddon into the furthest wall. Agni dashed forward and stabbed him before being pushed back only to do it again. Arm outstretched sword directly in front of him, Agni charged in.

Abaddon brought the remainder of his sword up in front of him. Agni's blade pierced right through it and hit Abaddon's chest. Abaddon gasped in the pain, he felt Agni had hit a lung. He managed to push Agni off and send him skidding across the big room.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP MY HOPES OF PEACE!" Agni roared as his aura began to fill the room "I WILL ACHIEVE MY GOAL, PEACE WILL REIN ON OUR LAND! AND YOU, YOU ABADDON WILL NOT BE THERE TO SEE IT! YOU LIFE ENDS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone else stared in awe as Agni leaped into the air, his flaming wings trailed after him guiding him down, sword over head onto Abaddon.

Abaddon brought his broken and cracked sword above his head to block.

But Agni's sword went clean through it.

The only drow left alive was Agni. The Team watched in horror as Agni's blade went right through Abaddon's blade, slicing off his demon arm, and cutting into the side of his chest.

Agni slowly withdrew his blade, his hand was blazing with a dark red fire.

Abaddon laughed as he saw Agni approach closer

"You defeated me Agni... but remember, remember my face now as you kill me remember how I laugh in the face of death, remember this when you lay to sleep or to meditate, remember me when you go to that school of your, remember me when you are with these mortals, remember this; **I will be back.**" Abaddon's voice turned deep and horse, it filled the room with fear, pushing Agni's aura aside a bit "**When you are asleep, when you train, when you are in another Plane, remember I WILL BE BACK, and I will hunt you down and I will kill anyone who dares protect you and you will fall to my blade and I will kill everyone who dares call you a comrade. Remember this Agni... Belir, Remember I WILL COME FOR YOU.**"

Agni spat in Abaddon's face and smiled

"I will wait for that day Abaddon. And if it comes, I will send you to the lowest part to the abyss and there you will rot."

Agni's hand flared and a large beam of fire erupted from his hand consuming Abaddon.

**As the story draws to its end... Agni can finally leave his life in peace, have a real life and maybe go on another date with Zatanna.**

** But is this truly the end?**

**For some reason I think not...**


	43. Chapter 43 Abaddon Alive and Immortal?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, I only own the Rangers and the plot**

_**So who liked that huge previous chapter, eh? **_

_**Remember to Review, because I love to read them!**_

_**-STH-**_

Lex Luthor sat back in his comfortable offices chair. He was in a good mood that day, his plans were going along perfectly with Abaddon. In a few minutes the Young Justice team will be out of the way along with the Rangers. Oh yes is was a happy day.

Lex smiled to himself and closed his eyes as he awaited Abaddon's arrival. Any moment now Abaddon would walk into the door and tell him that there were closer to their goal' dimensional domination.

"Enjoying a little nap?" Came a gruff voice in front of him.

Lex's eyes flew open but what he saw was not what he was expecting.

Abaddon was there, yes that was true, but he wasn't in the usually form he saw him in. Abaddon looked just a bit more than a ghost; he was red and almost completely see-through, Abaddon's image kept flickering and fading in and out. A mere shell of what he usually looks like.

"Abaddon?" Lex asked

Abaddon's ghost image nodded "Who else?" it said irritably

"What happened? I thought you were going to force them to join you or kill them!" Lex shouted

Abaddon glared at Lex, silencing him. "I had a small... problem."

"And what was that?" Lex sneered

"Agni refuses to die or bow before me." Abaddon said angrily "I stabbed him in the chest twice..."

"And? That didn't kill him?"

Abaddon shook his head again "Our little spy decided to turn on us... and then he went all fire dragon on me, took me completely by surprise and manage to kill me."

Lex arched an eyebrow "So this is the immortality you were speaking of?"

Abaddon nodded "I will only be in this form for a few more days, then I can return to my full power."

Lex cursed under his breath and stared at his desk "That puts a big speed bump in our plans."

Abaddon shrugged "Since I'll be... busy for the next few days, I'm going to need you to deal with them."

Lex looked up from the floor outraged "That was not part of our agreement!" he protested "You said all I would have to do is fund you!"

"You will do as you are told" Abaddon said, his aura was suddenly filling the room. The lights grew dim, the sun seemed to stop shining, and Abaddon's face grew fearsome. "You will do as I command, Lex of the Luthor legacy."

Lex nodded slowly and gave s little stiff bow "As you wish Lord Abaddon. But there will be something I require from you."

Abaddon arched his eyebrow "So speak it."

"I need information."

"Information?"

"Information." Lex confirmed "I know all that is to know about the Young Justice, but when it comes to the Rangers I am sorely uninformed."

Abaddon nodded and a large scroll popped into existence in front of Lex.

Lex picked it up and looked at it. "You couldn't have given it to me on paper?" he asked looking up but Abaddon was no longer there.

Lex sighed and looked at the scroll. It read;

_Richie/Colorless Ranger_

_Magic Physical Abilities:_

_Is a highly trained wizard that can use basic magic of several magic branches, including Arcane,, Alteration, Charm and Evocation._

_ He is well talented in using Conjuration, Illusion, Stealth and Curses_

_Richie also uses very advanced, powerful and rare magic that is similar your Egyptian magic, if he is seen drawing hieroglyphs or pointing his finger and saying a string of words best advice is to get behind cover or just run._

_Racial Abilities:_

_Like all elves he is able to use Infravision and Darkvision_

_Is a master acrobat, martial artist, swordsman and, wizard. He engages in daily training and has strength and endurance superior to most other elves. Has been seen punching holes in walls when angry._

_Fighting Style:_

_He is usually very stealthy and very rarely stays in place long enough to shoot or stab. Is a master at stealth and very lethal at close-combat and a decent shot with range weapons_

_Weapon of choice:_

_Richie, though completely able to fight with anything he gets his hands on, prefers fighting with a boa staff or sword and shield. He will most defiantly always have several different types of throwing knife, shuriken, kunai, daggers and possibly several others._

_Element: _

_Lightning_

_Roy/Red-Ranger_

_Magic Abilities:_

_Known as one of the best Arcane Archers ever existed. Roy is a master at Arcane Magic along with Alteration, Conjuration and Enchantment. Had high grades in all most every other branch of magic as well. Overall one of the best Arcane archers._

_Roy has been known to make completely brand news spells in a moments notice. Best advice... don't get near him. _

_Racial Physical Abilities:_

_Even though he is only part elf he is capable Darkvision and with some difficulty Infravision as well. Master Archer and Swordsman.. He engages in daily training and has strength and endurance superior to most other elves and half-elves in general. Decent acrobat and just as lethal as Richie and Agni._

_Fighting Style:_

_Being an Arcane Archer he is always armed with a long bow and quiver. When alone and not dependent on a comrade he will engage in melee hesitantly. His phase-arrows are particularly worrisome for no known materiel is able to stop them. Being a Arcane Archer it is best not to engage him from afar, you have a better chance of surviving in hand-to-hand combat_

_Weapon of choice:_

_Roy is never far from his longbow, __**never. **__For close combat his uses a long sword with a dagger in his off hand. He uses many different types of arrow. _

_Element:_

_Wind_

_Anna/White-Ranger_

_Magic Abilities:_

_Master user in Clerical, Divination, Abjuration, Enchantment and Evocation. Known to be a very well trained cleric and is not to be underestimated at any cost._

_Racial Physical Abilities:_

_Anna is able to use Infravision and Darkvision. She is quite strong for a mage but not overly so. Has high endurance and decent acrobatic strength._

_Fighting Style:_

_Anna's fighting style is based on Clerical magic. She is able to inflict wounds from her magic. She is able to harm and paralyze a person's body with almost no effort at all. She very rarely will use a mace or hammer with a shield in close combat. Her spells vary and are hard to dodge or deflect. Best way of defeating her are to separate her from her comrades who will be covering her and take her down with sheer numbers._

_Weapon of choice:_

_Anna mainly uses wands to help direct her magic and make it more powerful. At times when she is using incredibly hard spells she will use a staff which she has great skill in using for melee._

_Like most other clerics she uses mace's and hammers with shields in battle and sieges, but unless she is prepared she usually only has her wand which is more than powerful enough to slay full armies alone._

_Element:_

_Can use all of them easily but her natural element is ice_

_Connie/Brown-Ranger_

_Magic Abilities:_

_None. Magic and Connie do not go together very well. There are always side-effects and mistakes._

_Racial and Physical Abilities:_

_Connie is not able to use and different types of vision like the elves of the team, but he has no trouble navigating in the dark. It is rumored he is able to listen to the stones themselves to direct himself._

_He has very tough skin and is not penetrable by arrows or bullets. His strength is matched only by few. _

_Fighting Style:_

_Connie like most dwarves is a well trained berserker. He is not known to think or plan his attacks . He is a very good brawler and fights unarmed along with an assortment of weapons. He fears not arrows or any projectile in general._

_Weapon of choice:_

_Connie is a master axe thrower. He has been seen to be able to split a twig with a throw from a long distance... backwards... and he had a severe cold. Aside from that he uses several different types of hammers, battle and great axes, spiked gauntlets and boots. He also has a tendency to head-butt anything bigger than him._

_Element:_

_Earth._

_Wallace/Yellow-Ranger_

_Magic Abilities:_

_Wallace relies on his speed and strength more than on magic. It is rare for him to use any spells other than the basic Ranger spells and strength buffs. _

_Racial and Physical Abilities:_

_After a potion accident Wallace's speed has majorly increased to faster than the best speed spells __known. He is a major athlete and is strong for an average elf. His eyes are able to use both Infravision and Darkvision with perfect ease. He is an amateur acrobatic._

_Fighting Style:_

_Wallace uses his speed to his advantage against his enemies, by either hitting them before they reach him or disorienting them. He is usually used for distractions and attacking enemies that are routing. He is quick and make precise attacks._

_Weapon of choice:_

_Wallace specializes in daggers, knives and short swords. He is known to use a long sword if needed and is a very good shot with large weapons like catapults and and siege crossbows._

_Element:_

_Light_

_Megg'n/Purple-Ranger_

_Magic Abilities:_

_Megg'n is not very powerful when it comes to magic. Most of attacks come from her racial abilities, but being a bard she can still use most basic magics and bardic spells. She is able to use Aasmir magic but she rarely does._

_Racial and Physical Abilities:_

_Megg'n is a Aasmir Gnome, she has several abilities like; shape-shifting, telekinesis and telepathy. Her true form is unknown, but her most used form is a short, green skinned, red haired humanoid. She has super strength for a gnome because of her Aasmir heritage. Megg'n is able to fly as well as being able to detect auras (that are VERY hard to hide) from distances farther that Agni is able to._

_Fighting Style:_

_Megg'n's fighting style is very different from most other bards and gnomes. She uses her telekinesis to large her enemies into the air or objects at her enemies. Her mind blasts are very powerful as well and are able to disable all around her. Its very hard to ever hit her with melee and ranger attacks._

_Weapon of choice:_

_Megg'n uses no weapons in any occasions. She relies completely on her mind and abilities._

_Element:_

_Wind_

_Kal/Blue-Ranger_

_Magic Abilities:_

_Kal is a very proficient in all types of magic except Necromancy which is forbidden in Atlantis and the Academy. He, like all water elves, excels in Water Magic of every kind. He can manipulate water to any form he wants with no verbal spells. It is unknown to me whether this is a racial ability or magic for me and him were never very close._

_Racial and Physical Abilities:_

_Kal is able to use Infravision and Darkvision along with another vision, also unknown to me, that allows him to see under and through liquids. This might just be his natural eyes. He is very agile for most elves and his strength excels most of his comrades. His skin is almost completely invincible and hard to pierce._

_Fighting Style:_

_Kal has a very unique style compared to most others. His water-bearers can take the form of any weapon, shield and are able to guide large quantities of water with no effort. Kal is able to send electrical currents through his hands and down his water streams electrocuting and/or stunner who ever it hits. He is much more of an offense person more than defense person be nature but is usually the one protecting the Rangers spellcasters and archers._

_Weapon of choice:_

_Kal uses his water-bearers exclusively. He has never been seen without them on his back or belt. The more water near him=more dangerous. Even when he is far from water he carries a large amount with him or uses a spell to create it._

_Element:_

_Water and Lighting_

_Agni-Belirhacyrd/Head and Black-Ranger_

_Magic Abilities:_

_Agni abilities are much of a secret outside of the Bat-clan. He failed his academy magic tests repeatedly before Wizard Fate stopped caring and let him pass. Although Agni is defiantly able to use high level Conjuration as well as Evocation. The one thing he seems to be able very well is Enchantment. He is one of my worlds best Arcane Archers after Lord Oliver and few others so it is quite obvious that he is a master of the Arcane._

_Agni is known to have his own separate branch of magic that unknown and very secretive. All I know about will be written below._

_It is almost completely silent and he rarely has to actually say spells out loud unless it is a powerful one._

_He activates many of his spells with a wave of his hand, so if he is seen doing so I suggest three things **ducking, running or surrendering**. _

_Agni, even though he will rarely admit it, has dragon blood in him so it is possible he uses an ancient form of dragon magic that has been lost to our world._

_Agni has used many forbidden Necromancy techniques that have been hushed up every time. He has tendencies to use his has used dark magic of his heritage that is scorned and forbidden in most of our world._

_Racial and Physical Abilities:_

_Agni is able to use Infravision and Darkvision. It should be noted that because his eyes are already red when he enters these vision they turn a shade of purple._

_Agni is able to summon globes of darkness that cut of all light making anyone in the globe completely blind. He is able to summon farie fire as well. Farie fire is a simple spell that creates fire that just casts a glow. _

_Agni is able to summon a very powerful type of fire when he is in deep concentration or feeling any particular strong emotion (usually anger or hate). He either uses it in a more powerful version of Fire-Hands (which is a beginner Evocation spell) or he can create a shroud around himself that usually take the form of a large dragon, this is again like another spell that is taught in the Academy (Fire shroud. It creates a ball or ring of fire around the caster and can be used for an attack or defense)_

_Fighting Style:_

_As far as I know Agni's style is very drow like. He prefers melee weapons in both of his hands when in close combat and is an excellent shot with a crossbow. Above all Agni is one of the best bowmen I have ever known to exists. He entered the Arcane Archer Order at the youngest age that is written down in history. He can use a mixture of martial arts as well (he most likely learned that from Richie and General Bruce). Aside from the Academy, Agni learned swordsmanship from Kal and Master Bruce so he very formidable with a blade as well._

_He does not use magic in fights aside from his Arcane Archery much (I have actually almost never seen him use it) but he uses magic to carry and unknown amount of weapons on him. Agni's style might change suddenly mid battle or even mid swing so you must look out for that._

_Weapon of Choice:_

_Agni worships the longbow above any other weapon. Being an actual ranger (not as in the team name but and actual trained ranger) he always has a sword on him, usually katannas or scimitars or khopeshes. Agni has special bracers made for him by Master Bruce and upgraded by Batman, they are complex weapons that I have never been able to examine or Agni loves them as much as his bows. I know they have at least two hidden blades shaped like daggers that come out the bottom (like palm blades), punch blades that come out above his knuckles, two dart shooters, a grappling hook and it seems Batman upgraded it so can now also electrocute at command, and may have more that I do not know of._

_Agni can use almost any weapon and you should expect him to have just about any and every weapon he can get his hands on with him at almost all times._

_Element:_

_Agni has two elements his dark elven which is dark and he seems to have fire as well now._

Lex looked up from the parchment and sighed, they weren't as bad as Superman. He would take care of them with ease. Lex put the parchment down and reclined in his chair.

He smiled as he though of how he was going to turn on Abaddon as soon as the Rangers and 'heroes' were out of the way. Even the Joker agreed that Abaddon didn't deserve to rule their world they had enough people acting like gods already.

**About 6 hour later in Mount. Justice's medical room**

"So your telling me she was a double agent ever since she was captured and that's how Abbasomethingoranother knew all of your moves and you knew all of his plans?" Green Arrow asked

Agni winced and lifted his arms as Anna wrap bandages around his chest. "Pretty much..." he said

"And you didn't bother letting anyone know?" Batman

Agni nodded "If anyone knew they would be more wary of Arty and what they said around her and there would be less for her to tell Abaddon and Abaddon would know that we knew and kill her... so yes I didn't bother telling anyone but Robin."

Everyone turned and looked at the sheepish Robin

"He didn't **actually** tell me... he just happened to mentioned that he had to go talk to Arty and made it clear I should follow. So I hid in the shadows using a spell Richie taught me and from there I found out."

"Then we went to go have some milkshakes." Agni added

"So you guys were ambushed by a very rare type of illusion magic," Black Canary said "and somehow Zatanna and Agni were able to knock it out of everybody, find your way to Abaddon... kill him, and break it?"

Anna nodded "It broke when we killed him because he was the caster."

"And then you reappeared back in the club with Robin still singing and everything perfectly normal?" Superman asked

Agni shook his head "No. Then we reappeared in the club, with me bleeding to death from several stab wounds, them trying to knock Arty out, Abaddon a smoking heap on the floor, everyone that was in the club screaming and running around, the few drow that were not killed were getting up and running for it... did I miss anything?"

"Robin finished the song he was singing before he decided to come down and help us carry you to the bio-ship." Roy (lord only knows which one) said

"Such a lovely song it was..." Anna said staring at the now blushing Robin

Everyone fell silent for a moment in till Agni broke it

"Uh hello, Anna! I'm still bleeding here, I think you can stare into Robin's eyes later." he said

Everyone laughed as Anna and Robin's color turned a tomato red

Agni swore as Anna put some kind of stinging poultice on his side. She was obviously paying him back for the embarrassment.

"Is there anything else you should be telling us that you might have left out for any reason?" Superman asked gently

Agni nodded "Of course there is." he said

"And your not going to tell us?"

"Nope."

Batman snorted "Thought so."

Agni got off the bed and sighed

"So uh... Agni..." Oliver began

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do now that guy is dead and you found all your friends?"

Agni shrugged and rubbed his chest "Continue learning all I can from Master Batman, Master Superman and from you I assume... maybe finish school in this dimension, teach everyone how to play spirit-ball and wait for the Justice guild or Master Batman to figure out how to get us home."

Everyone nodded and went silent again.

"Agni?" Oliver broke the silence again

"Yes, Lord Oliver?" Agni said

"Wanna tell me how awesome of a teacher I am to Roy?"

Both Roys swatted Oliver on the arms and stormed out of the room.

Agni chuckled and smiled "I doubt either of them want to hear it."

Everyone chatted for a few minutes while Anna patched up the Rangers and the Team from their battle.

"What if we can't return?" Richie asked

Agni glared at him

"What? Everyone else was thinking it!"

"We WILL return." Agni said forcefully "Don't even bother thinking we won't."

"There is a possibility it won't be for a long while." Batman said "Cross-dimensional travel is not an easy feat to accomplish..."

Agni shrugged "They already sent us a messages. It will be no time at all."

"Still... we should prepare ourselves for the possibility that we'll never leave." Richie said

Agni shook his head and folded his arms stubbornly "I do like this place but we do NOT belong here."

Time sped by for the Rangers. As far as they knew Abaddon was gone and Iivdril was hiding, that was enough for them. They spent their time teaching the Team Magic, helping them on missions and just enjoying a break they almost never had. They received few messages From the Justice Guild,most of them just updates... nothing major. They were content, not knowing that Abaddon was sitting quietly, bidding his time and preparing to strike.

Agni walked up to the computer in the training room and pressed and few buttons.

Music began blaring and a ton of robots appeared.

Agni's pulled out two tomahawks and leaped at them.

Conner came into the room and sat down next to Zatanna and Robin who were watching him demolish the robots. "Is that Hans Zimmer's music playing?" he asked

Robin nodded

"Why is he listening to that?"

"I made the mistake of showing him Pirates of the Caribbean and Lord Of the Rings..." Robin said

"Now he thinks all fights need 'awesome background music'..." Zatanna said

"So he plays different music now whenever he trains?" Conner asked

"Worse," Robin said "He played it while beating up a bunch of robbers yesterday."

"What I wrong with that guy?" Conner asked

Robin sighed and continued watching Agni. "That we will never know..."

**This was more of a informational chapter than a chapter that was really important to the story.**

**Remember to review for more!**


	44. Chapter 44 An Angel, Necklace and A Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, I only own the Rangers and the plot.**

**Nothing more to see here**

**Read on now**

Agni flopped into his bed and sighed. It had been a _long_ day... It all started that morning.

**Many hours before**

Agni's eyes flew open as Wally sneezed

"Sorry..." Wally had said before resuming meditation

The dark elf sighed and looked around, someone he had been convinced to teach the Team their magic.

But sadly for Agni that meant he had to watch as Robin practiced with Richie, Anna with Zatanna, Roy with Roy...and everyone else with their counter-dimensional self.

And what did Agni get?

He had to teach them meditation

Yeah... of all the things he had to teach it was meditation.

Agni glared at Wally who was vibrating in place.

"Cut that out Wally." Agni barked

"Do you know how hard it is for a speedster to hold still like this for so long?" Wally yelled

Agni sighed and decided to ignore him and look at everyone else.

Well of course Robin was doing perfectly fine with his meditation, he was making excellent progress with his magic studies a well. He succeeded in almost blowing up the batcave two days before.

How did he get stuck teaching them meditation?

Oh right...

**Even Earlier that morning.**

Batman's face appeared on the cave's computer screen.

"Batman to cave" he said

Robin looked up from the computer screen which he was using to hack into the White House.

"Yes Batman?"

"Please tell me that is NOT Agni riding a horse through Gotham after the Joker."

Robin paled, he was under strict orders to make sure Agni stayed out of Gotham other than of Major Missions.

Robin opened his wrist computer "Oh damn..." he said silently

Batman glared at him from the screen "Please tell me how he got out."

"I might have... taught him and Richie how to hack..."

Batman swore and sighed "Well go and get Richie and both of you can go help Agni."

Robin's eyebrow arched "You do know Agni will most likely kill him right?"

Batman shrugged "I won't kill him but I don't have to **save** him either. Now get going and make sure there is minimal damage to the city. Batman out."

Robin sighed and called for Richie over their communicators

"Yeah Rob?" Richie said as he came in

"We got to go get Agni..."

"He's in Gotham again?"

Robin nodded

**In Gotham**

Agni's horse leaped over a car and dashed down the street after a fleeing car.

"What are we going to do Mista J.?" Harley screamed as she flew down the street in the car

"Don't worry, I'll deal with the elf boy" the Joker said pulling a rocket launcher up from the floor of the car and taking aim.

Agni's horse's legs were just a blur and he thudded down the street. Magical horses were very fast but Agni could tell they were lowly getting away.

A rocket came flying at him, but with a small wave of his hand he sent it flying upwards.

Agni smiled and reached into his enchanted pocket

and pulled out and RPG

The Joker's grin faded "Uh Harley dear?"

"Did you get him Mista J.?"

"No I didn't..."

"Than whats the problem?"

"He's holding a rocket launcher..."

"I take that as a I should speed up?"

Agni took aim and fire the rocket down the street missing Joker.

"Damn things..." Agni muttered sliding another rocket in

He fired again this time hitting the back of their car, sending it flying and rolling down the street into a fire hydrant.

"Where the hell is bats when you need him?" The Joker sputtered as he slid out from the upside down car and wringing water out if his hair. "This guy is going to kill us."

"I thought heroes don't kill." Harley complained, kicking the door open.

Agni slid another rocket into the launcher

"Agni stand down!" someone yelled behind him

The rocket launcher was slowly lowered

"Uh hey Robin..." Agni said

Robin and Richie dashed over to him

"Didn't Batman tell you to stay out of Gotham unless you were with us?" Robin shouted

Agni looked surprised "He did? When?"

"Two weeks ago when you blew up three building and sent Ivy, Livewire and Two-Face to the hospital in body casts."

"Oh yeah..." Agni said with his usual smile as he recalled the incident

"We should go get the Joker first..." Richie said

Agni lifted his hand to stop them "Let them get away." he said

"Why?" Robin asked watching the fleeing backs of Joker and Harley

Agni smiled and held out his bracer, a small holograph screen popped out similar to Robin's "I placed one of those thingies on him. He'll lead us right to his hide out."

Robin flashed his customary grin "You are getting better at this." he complimented as Agni walked them back over to the motorcycles they rode there in.

Agni shrugged "I personally really would prefer just killing them... I could have done so several times in the chase."

"Yeah we noticed the burning buildings, small craters, assorted weaponry every few feet."

"Where the hell did you get a Barrett .50?" Robin asked

"That does not concern you." Agni replied as they mounted back onto their motorcycles

"Well, Batman wants you back at the cave." Robin said "He said immediately." Robin said as he started his bike

Agni nodded and galloped off after them

Well long story short he was punished by having to teach them meditation...

Agni sighed and opened his eyes, he could clearly see everyone's aura beginning to materialize behind them. Robin and Richie had lighting and wind around them, the lighting was dominate. Agni sighed and noted to himself that they had two strong elements instead of one. Anna had an ice storm going on behind her, but unlike Richie and Robin, Zatanna and Anna's auras and elements were not the same. Zatanna had fire blazing around her, much like Agni's own aura, small fire balls were popping into the air every few minutes. Agni looked closer and read her aura... there was another element there he just couldn't put his finger on it. Wallace and Wally's auras were beginning to show. Tornadoes were spinning around them, causing their hair to wave in the strong wind encircling them, bright flashes of light that hurt Agni's eyes kept on appearing here and there in their tornadoes. Agni smiled at their success and turned his attention to M'gann and Megg'n. M'gann had already known all the secrets to meditation, she had mastered summoning her aura in less amount of time that it had taken any of the Rangers to. Wind surrounded the two psychics as well, but unlike the speedsters, what surrounded them was a soft gentle wind, more controlled and precise then the chaotic unruliness around Wally and Wallace. Agni looked over to Superdwarfboy and Superboy. Since most dwarves do not mix with magic and Connie was REALLY bad at it, he was going to exclude them from this part of training but Batman over-ruled him saying EVERYONE had to do it.

Agni was surprised to see that both of them were raised several feet off the ground. The floor under them had risen making them a few feet higher than them. A small smile was spread across their faces.

Kal and Kaldur were doing fine. Both of them were well trained in magic and it was no surprise that water was flowing around them with electrical currents dashing through it. Their tattoos were glowing brightly on their arms and they both had a look of pure concentration on their faces. Agni looked over to Artemis and Arty, their auras were very clear as well. He could see small suns hovering behind their heads. Agni gasped and stared at it for a moment. Light and Fire are rare and extremely powers to have.

Agni looked over to elven Roy for a few moments, he also had wind around him. It wasn't quite like Wally's nor like M'gann. I kept raging from calm to violent every few seconds. Agni noted that many of them had wind element, but that could be just because it was the most regular element for most to have.

As Agni looked over to the other Roy he looked surprised. Red Arrow's aura was not like Red-Rangers, as he expected. Roy's aura was very faint, and would keep shifting around and dissolving before reappearing and fading again. It had no distinctive element to it which confused the dark elf as well.

"Okay everyone, open your eyes." Agni said out loud

Everyone's eyes opened and they slowly looked around at everyone else aura's.

"I found this quite easy." Kaldur said "Much like the exercises they made us do at Conservatory of Sorcery."

"Hey Agni." Robin asked from across the circle they were sitting in "What element are you? Your aura seems... odd."

"I'm fire." Agni said quickly "You can see that."

"No..." Robin replied "You have a second one."

"I'm a fire elementalist." Agni said again

"He was originally dark." Richie said cheerfully

Agni glared daggers at him for a moment, before he concentrated a bit and his aura began to show itself more.

Zatanna gasped and stared at the darkness that mingled in with Agni's aura's flames.

"Yeah... exactly..." Agni said glumly

"Uh... Zee, whats so bad about that?" Robin asked hesitantly

"A dark aura is the mark of an evil person..." Anna said "when a persons aura is dark, even a bit, it usually means he will grow up to be a murdering homicidal psychopath."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem. We all know Agni is an insane life-saving-" Wally began before stopping when Agni 's aura flared a few times.

"Uhh... guys?" (human) Roy asked, taking the attention away from Agni "Where is my aura?"

Everyone looked at Roy, like before he aura wasn't like the others and was shifting around oddly.

"What's wrong with his aura, Agni?" Robin asked

Agni shrugged "Its odd... I don't think I've ever seen someone's aura do this before."

Wally groaned "That's never good to hear... bad things always happen when someone is told that."

"Thanks for being so cheerful, Kid Pessimist." Artemis said

"Want me to take a quick look at it?" Agni asked Red Arrow

Roy shrugged "Sure I guess..."

Agni went over to him and placed his hand over Roy's forehead.

Before Agni did anything a large golden ankh symbol appeared behind him.

"Oh hey Doctor Fate, anything-" Robin was interrupted by a golden beam that hit Agni in the back

Agni and Roy were launched across the room and in the the far wall. Both of them jumped back up. Roy with his arrow already notched and Agni with his hidden blades crossed defensively in front of his face.

"What the FUCK was that for Nabu?" Agni yelled

"I felt a strong aura of Chaos coming from you." Doctor Fate said "You are to powerful with Chaos to be allowed to live."

"Wait hold on..." Robin said "Did you say to powerful to **live**?"

"Do you guys see why I hide myself? Do you see why I keep myself a secret?" Agni yelled

"Stand down Doctor Fate." Kaldur said "Agni is one of us."

"You cannot trust one with that much Chaos." Doctor Fate said "He must be disposed of"

Agni gave a 'I told you so' glare to everyone.

The dark elf leaped into a roll to dodge another beam

"Look Nabu, we should talk first! I'm telling you there is nothing I can do." Agni yelled as he leaped over another beam.

"You are almost as powerful as a Chaos Lord." Doctor Fate said "I do not care what you or Zatara has to say."

"Is it me or is Doctor Fate acting odd?" Robin said to Richie as they dashed at Doctor Fate

"Father, stop this!" Zatanna yelled "You cant blame him for what he was born with."

"Nabu... Don't make me fight back." Agni shouted

"What is going on in here?" Superman asked suddenly walking into the cave.

Agni was scaling have way up the cave wall, dodging a beam every now and then.

"You will be banished Klarion!" Doctor Fate shouted

Agni halted and spun around holding on with his left hand.

"What did he just call me?" Agni said

"Did he just call you Klarion?" Robin asked after getting up wearily from the floor were he was blasted into

Agni nodded. "Illusion magic!" he shouted

Everyone groaned. Last time they had a run in with illusion magic they almost all died.

"Supes, can you hold him still?" Richie yelled after being flung through the air.

"I'll try!" Clark said, tackling Doctor Fate and being blown off a few moment later. "But I think I need some help!"

Robin and Richie ran forward drawing hieroglyphs in the air.

"This should stop him." Robin shouted as a large red beam shot out of the hieroglyph at Doctor Fate

The beam shot into Doctor Fate's chest and smashed him into the wall. Part of the wall collapsed on him leaving him buried under a pile of rocks

Everyone took a deep breath and rushed over to him. Right before they got there golden light erupted and the rocks flew at the Team and Superman.

Agni, who was still clinging to that wall, waved his hand and a invisible barrier appeared in front of them, deflecting the rocks away.

"Everybody move!" Agni shouted dropping down.

Doctor Fate slowly stood up and looked at Agni.

Agni waved his hand in front of him and an invisible force smashed into Doctor Fate.

Doctor Fate raised his hand and a large ankh symbol appeared in front of him and blocked the magical blow. "Your petty magic will not work Klarion." He said

Agni cursed under his breath and prepared another strike

"Watchtower to cave, What the hell is happening down there?" Batman said on the large screen.  
"We are getting readings of insane amount of Chaos and Order magic coming from down there."

"We thin Doctor Fate is under a spell." Superman said "He's attacking Agni."

"And that is were I assume the Chaos magic is coming from." Batman said

Agni nodded and jerked his head at his aura. "Its coming from tha-" Agni stopped mid sentence and flew into a wall from a large golden beam. Agni groaned and stood up. "-at..."

"Can't you break the spell on him?" Superman asked

"We tried different Dispels but it didn't work..." Robin said

"Kaerb noisulli!" Zatanna shouted

There was a small flash of bright light.

Agni swore again and looked at Batman "Any ideas? He asked."

"You're the sorcerer..." Batman said "Think of something."

Agni nodded and ran at Doctor Fate, his aura began to cover his arms. "Team distraction maneuver B16, Rangers defensive maneuver A22." Agni shouted

Superboy leaped into the air, Robin ran behind him and leaped onto his back and gave himself an extra boost into the air. Robin flipped over Doctor Fate, dropping a few smoke pellets on to him.

Smoke filled the room as Superboy came close to bashed into Doctor Fate. Aqualad ran up from behind Doctor Fate with his water-bearers in the shape of large mallets, He jumps up to bash him in the head. Doctor Fate duck under the attack and Kaldur rammed straight into Conner.

The Lord of Order saw through their ploy and blasted a beam through in Agni's direction. The dark elf smiled as a large hieroglyph appeared in front of it and deflecting it off the side. He hands were aflame and cackling with fire mixed with dark energy.

Kal was running up beside Agni, shielding him with his water-bearers from Doctor Fates beams and other attacks. A stray beam blasted the ground in front of them, tripping them and sending them sprawling face first into the ground. Agni raised his hands over him, causing his aura to spread over him and Kal like a shield. Richie appeared out from the darkness, a hieroglyph appeared in front of them and absorbed the blast, but sent Richie flying across the room.

M'gann mind blasted Doctor Fate across the room, while several arrows shit through the dark smokiness and hit him in the back.

Several of the arrows transformed into ropes and bound him tightly as he fell to the ground.

"Ezeerf!" Zatanna shouted.

Ice slowly formed over Doctor Fate's legs and arm locking them in place.

"Agni now!" Wallace shouted

Agni jumped into the air and slammed his fist into the Helmet of Nabu.

Everyone winced as a large blast of light energy flashed through out the room. The smoke began to clear. Doctor Fate was slowly standing up in the rubble, Agni was no where to be seen.

The Team and the Rangers looked around. There were piles of ruble everywhere one of their computers had exploded from a stray arrow, blast marks where all over the floor and walls.

"Ouch..." Agni said from three feet inside a wall "This is so going to hurt or the rest of the day." he complained

Robin looked around at the mess and frowned "This is going to take forever to clean" he groaned.

Robin blinked his eyes, he was back in his meditation stance next to Richie. He looked around to see everyone was blinking confusedly around the room.

"Ugh what happened?" Superboy groaned "My head is killing me."

Robin gave the room another look as his vision began to clear. Everyone's aura was jut as it was in... whatever it was they just went through. Agni was passed out on the ground, his aura still flaring around him.

Robin slowly stood up and saw Batman was standing behind them with Superman, Doctor Fate and Martian Manhunter.

"Ugh...Batman, what the hell was all of that?" Robin asked

Superman smiled "That was a test." he said grandly

"Say wha?" Connie said grumpily

"That was a test for your teamwork." Batman said "And you all did well."

Agni moaned from the floor and blinked his eyes open. "Ugh. Why do I feel like my head was just bashed in?"

"Because you were just put through a telepathic training/test simulation." Batman said "And you all did excellently well."

Robin helped Agni to his feet, careful not to burn himself on Agni's aura.

"You all should get going to school now." Superman said

"Dude, like what time is it now?" Kal asked

"It is exactly half-past six." Doctor Fate said "And Zatara would like me to remind Zatanna not to be late for school."

Anna and Zatanna smiled and chuckled a bit

"Tell him if I am its all Agni's fault." Zatanna said

Doctor Fate turned and looked at Agni. "You two go to school together?" he asked

Agni gulped "uh... yeeaaahhhh, we do."

"Zatara says he will speak with you later." Doctor Fate said matter-of-factly

"Tell him I am not looking forward to it." Agni muttered under his breath

"What kind of mission are you talking about?" Robin asked his mentor

"Very important one." Superman said "Now go on finish your morning training and get going to school."

As they walked out Agni plopped back down onto the floor.

"I don't know what we did but whatever it was my head is killing me." he said

"You punched the Helmet of Nabu..." Robin said "With all you power."

Agni sighed "What the hell was I thinking?"

"Agni that is your problem." Kaldur said

"Dude, unless it has to do with large explosives and fire-" Kal continued

"You do not think... at all." Kaldur finished

"There is no problem in the world that cannot be fixed with the proper amount of heavy explosives." Agni said

"Yes there is." Robin

"Team, I do not see you training." Batman said over their communicators.

Agni sighed. "So you guys all summoned your auras right?"

Everyone but Red Arrow nodded "I uh... had some trouble with mine." he said "Its not 'working' you could say."

Robin nodded "I noticed that."

"Let me take a look." Agni said walking over to him

"What do you mean by take a look?" Robin asked

"I'm going to read his aura... his spirit, his magical energy." Agni said

"And how do you do that?" Robin asked

"It's kinda like mind reading." Zatanna said "Its just another branch of magic."

Agni smiled "I love it that you know everything about magic."

"Is that all you love?" Zatanna asked slyly

"Well-"

"GUYS, THIS IS NOT THE TIME." Red-Ranger said loudly

Agni and Zatanna blushed and Agni walked over to Roy. The dark elf poked the human archer in the middle of the forehead and stood still for a moment.

"How long should this take?" Robin asked

"Hopefully not long." Wally said snacking on a protein bar "I'm already getting hungry."

"Didn't you eat like an hour ago?" Arty asked

Richie groaned "Here they go..."

"HOUR ago, babe." Wallace said

"Kid Glutton." Artemis muttered under her breath

"Oi I can hear that!" Wallace yelled "Its not our fault we have very high metabolisms."

"Actually I'm pretty sure it is..." Arty said

"Oh shut up Arty." Wallace said

"Why don't you make me, elf?" Arty retorted

"I would but you're to short to hit." Wallace said with a grin

"How would you like me to stick an exploding rock down your pants?" Arty threatened

"Like that's what you'd do in his pants." Wally said

"Shut up Baywatch."

"Dudette chill out," Kal said trying to calm them down "I'm sure the dude was like, just joking and stuff."

Arty glared at him

"Guys, Agni needs to be able to concentrate so why don't we all just shut up?" Anna suggested

Everyone fell silent for a few minutes, the speedsters glaring at the female archers and vise-versa.

"Hey whats in Agni's pocket?" Robin asked, looking at the end of a silver chain that was sticking out of the corner of Agni's pocket.

"It's a necklace he bought for me..." Zatanna said slowly, beginning to blush again

"And he's to worried to give it to her." Richie said with a small grin

Red-Ranger snorted "That is so Agni."

After another moment of silence Agni slowly withdrew from the human Roy

"So what is it?" Richie asked

Agni shrugged "I have no idea, I couldn't find anything amiss."

"Common, Agni what did you find out?" Wally asked

"I said I found nothing." Agni said curtly

"Agni you do realize you are a REALLY bad liar right?" Richie said

"Hey Richie," Agni asked calmly

"What?"

"Do you want to become a permanent soprano? Because if you push this matter any further I will kick you so hard in your vitals you'll become one." Agni said with such a calm demeanor that it was creepy

"Ohmigod." Wally said with a shudder "Who else had the image of Batman suddenly pop into their mind?"

Robin turned and glared at him

"My gods!" Wallace shrieked "You both need to stop hanging with Batman."

"Do you know what would be hilarious?" Arty said slowly with a small smile

"What?" Robin asked with a grin

"If Batman was behind him..." Artemis said with a smirk

"He would probably faint." Richie said with an identical grin to Robin's

Everybody laughed and dispersed to finish their morning training

Robin went over to Richie who was reading a book on Agni's back as he did his push ups. "What do you think the mission is today?" he asked

"Why are you asking us?" Richie asked hesitantly, looking up from his book.

"Comon, me and Batman might be ninjas, but you two are, quite literally, living shadows." Robin said

"We know nothing of anything." Agni huffed, stopping for a moment to talk.

"Agni, You. Are. A. Bad. Liar." Robin said slowly

"And his heart skipped a beat." Conner said as he walked by to go train with Connie

The dark elf sighed "Richie you explain."

"Well," Richie said taking a deep breath "A few days ago when Batman called for me and you to go to the watchtower, I didn't want to spend hours memorizing the place myself so I made several shadow clones to go and look over the whole place, effectively allowing me to memorize every singly passage, turn, room and door in the whole place within 5 minutes, instead of the 5 hours it would take me alone. And it just happened one of my clones picked up what the mission was."

"You mean you sent one of them to follow Batman into the League meeting." Robin clarified

"Uh... yeah you could say that." Richie said squirming on Agni's back

Agni stopped and Richie slid off "We found out there is some really large worldwide meeting or party, that has been threatened and stuff. We're going to go in under cover as body guards and guests." Agni said "Sounds like fun to me."

Robin nodded "Sounds easy. Roy already did a similar mission on his own."

Across the room Robin saw Roy was practicing arcane archery with Artemis.

Artemis was coming along quite nicely, having already mastered several arcane archer spells. She could enchant her arrows almost perfectly. She could with a simple spell redirect her arrows, make them explode, set them aflame... it was surprising to the elves what the humans could do when they set their minds to it.

Roy on the other hand was just barely able to make a successful basic arcane arrow. He had trouble with simple spells, he blew holes into the training ground floor every other day. It greatly confused the Rangers that this Roy wasn't like their own Roy, who was one of the best arcane archers in their world.

Now that Robin thought of it Roy wasnt able to do the simplest light spell and now even summoning his aura was something he couldn't do.

And Agni was defiantly hiding something he didn't want to tell anyone. He could tell the Rangers already knew. There was someway they were communicating with each other, not telepathy, he had asked M'gann if they were doing that. The only thing he could think of were they Ranger rings, which he was told works similar to the coms in their ears. Richie showed him his and if you say certain words, a small magical hologram like thing would appear showing the owner of the ring, his strengths and weaknesses. Every ring owner had their own word for their rings and they could change it. Richie said you would have had to know the bearer incredibly well to be able to access his ring (so of course Richie knew the word for everyone's ring but refused to say it.)

Robin pondered this as they finished training and took a Zeta Tube back to Gotham with Richie and Anna. It was a bit surprising to him that Anna was to go to school with him instead of Zee. Everyone else went with their other selves. It didn't surprise him that Agni went with Zatanna, she was the only one who could keep him in check. The guy refused to listen to **anyone,** even Richie and Kal.

"Why so quiet Dick?" Anna asked

Dick shrugged "Just thinking..."

Agni walked into the briefing room before setting out for school. He walked over to the terminal and plugged in his wrist computer. A small breeze blew his cloak and he turned around to see Batman standing over him.

"Must you always do that?" Agni complained

"You know an alternate me for over a hundred years and your still asking me that?" Batman asked

"Don't answer my question with other questions." Agni said

Batman walked over to the computer and stared at the screen "What are you trying to do?"

"I placed a tracer on the Joker." Agni said pressing random buttons

"Do you have any idea what your doing?" Batman asked

Agni shook his head "Nope..."

Batman sighed and pushed him away. With only a few of presses a map showed up with blinking red lights. "He's here." he said pointing to a dot in Gotham

Agni nodded "I assume you're going to go get him now?"

Batman nodded.

The dark elf smiled "Don't I get a thank you?"

"I caught you in Gotham today without permission, don't push your luck."

Agni smiled again "Fine. I'll just get going to school now."

Batman held up a hand. "One moment Agni, I want to ask you something."

"Sure ask away."

"What did you see in Roy?"

Agni looked up and seemed to ponder his answer for a moment. "I felt something... wrong."

"What do you mean by wrong?"

"His mystical force, his magic flow, there is something... odd about it."

"Explain."

"There is something odd about his aura. Not just materializing it, his whole energy is off."

"Why do you think it is?" Batman asked

"It's almost like a golem's."

"A golem?"

Agni nodded "When you make a golem, or when you bring someone back from the dead-"

"You can bring people back from the dead?"

Agni shook his head quickly "I can't but some necromancers can. It's rare though because necromancy is illegal."

"So of course I taught it to you?" Batman said with a snort

"No..." Agni replied slowly

"I did, didn't I?"

"Okay maybe you did..."

"We are going off topic."

"Right, so when you make a golem or bring someone back from the dead or if someone or if someone uses to much magic it ruins their magical flow. Roy's is a lot like that. It's not natural."

Batman took in the information and nodded. "Well after today's mission, I know a mystical man in Tibet, take Roy to him and have him check it out."

**1:30- NYC Highschool**

**Front Yard**

Agni yawned and leaned stretched "I hate school." he said

"We know..."' his friend Jarred said, he followed Agni and Zatanna everywhere. "You have already said that 12 times today and its not even two yet. Though it is nice we got out early today"

Agni sighed and sat down at a table "Well if this school wasn't so damn boring maybe I wouldn't."

Zatanna smiled and sat down in front of him "Look on the bright side, school is almost over for the year."

"Just a few more weeks." Jarred said "Then your free to continue being a hero elsewhere."

Agni and Zatanna visibly tensed

"What do you mean by that?" Agni asked quickly

Jarred shrugged "I'm sure you beat up bullies everywhere you go." he said

They both visibly relaxed as well.

Agni sighed and took a quick sip from his water bottle, school was boring since there were no more bullies. Miss M was suppose to pick them up today on the bio-ship and they were going to hit the mall before seeing what their mission that day was.

"I really miss my home." Agni said at length "Its been quite a long time since I saw it."

Zatanna smiled. "If not I'm sure there will be plenty of fun for you to have during the summer."

Agni shook his head "I don't do fun. I'm a-" Agni stopped himself before he said something he would regret

"A what?" Jarred asked

"A worker." Zatanna said quickly "He already has a job for the summer."

"I don't know why you would need a job." Jarred said "I've seen those golden coins you have on you all the time."

Agni looked down at his bottle and was careful not to look up at Zatanna who he was sure was glaring at him

"So you guys have any other plans for the summer?" Jarred asked

Agni shrugged "I am hoping to return home, but I really don't know."

Jarred "I heard its nice in Glundorion."

Agni suddenly looked up from his drink "Wha?" he said

Jarred's eyes opened when he realized what he said

Before either of them could say anything there was a loud explosion across the yard.

People were screaming and running into the school.

Agni stood up and scanned for the area of the explosion. "We'll talk later Jarred." he said "You should get inside."

Jarred nodded and stood up "If I tell you its better for you to get out of here as soon as you can what are you going to say?"

"I would say don't worry about me and save yourself." Agni said grimly spotting the trouble "Actually I would say get out of here quickly."

Jarred nodded and took off towards the school.

"I can't have a normal day can I, Zatanna?" Agni asked

Zatanna smiled, she was already out of her school clothes and in her hero outfit "We're heroes, this is a normal day."

Agni sighed and muttered a spell. His khakis and shirt disappear and were replaced instantly by his scale armor and leather trousers, and of course his hood that was over his head. His swords where on hilt belt and bow over his shoulder. A look of pure rage was on his face

Zatanna and him jumped over the table and dashed over to where the explosion came from.

"Who is it?" Zatanna asked having a bit of trouble keeping of with the agile drow

"Iivdril..." Agni growled "Why can't that dumb bitch just die already? How many times do I have to kill her?"

Agni pulled ho bow off his shoulder and ducked behind a table that was turned on it side pulling Zatanna down with him.

"She had soldiers with her." Agni hissed

Zatanna peeked over the side of the table "How did she know we where here?"

"Most likely from Arty when she was forced to tell Abaddon our secrets." Agni said slowly pulling and arrow from his quiver.

"Come out Belirhacyrd." Iivdril taunted "We know your here, come out now and receive a easy death."

Agni sighed "Does she realize I killed Abaddon a few weeks ago?" he said

"Villains don't always make sense..." Zatanna said

An arrow shout from somewhere behind the and went through the table hitting Agni's shoulder.

"Ouch..." Agni said "Thank the gods for my armor."

"I said come out, Belir!" Iivdril shouted "You will pay for what you did to Lord Abaddon."

The arrow that was notched into Agni's bow shot into the air.

"No mercy!" Agni hissed as the arrow began to come down.

As soon a the arrow hit the ground there was a large bang. Smoke poured out of nowhere causing the yard and street to be covered by a dark thick fog.

"Eci rewohs!" Zatanna shouted, causing ice to rain down on the upcoming enemies.

Agni rolled away from the table they were hiding behind and forced his eyes into infravision. There were five on his right and six coming in front of him. Zatanna was on his left shouting "Eci tsalb! Dnuorg nepo!" effectively removing any threat from the left.

Agni's bow sang as several arrows flew from it taking down the enemies in front of him. He pulled put his swords and crouched like a hunter about to attack his prey.

Blade's flashing, Agni dashed forward towards a group of enemies on his right. His sword lashed out cutting a deep line across the throat of the closest. He swung his left handed sword in a wide arc hitting the next across the ribs.

By now they were aware of Agni's presence and lifted their weapons and shields to defend themselves.

Agni lifted his hand and knocked a sword aimed at his left shoulder in an arc. He skipped left to dodged and lunge and pivoted 360 degrees on his left foot. His blades lunged in; his left blade shot down cutting the mercenary's knee, Agni did another spin bringing his right hand down and decapitated the mercenary. Agni felt something heavy connect to his shoulder. His head spun around and a pommel of a sword connected with his jaw knocking him onto his back.

"Zatanna!" he shouted

Agni smiled and a large fireball blew over him and hit his attacking in the chest.

"Ekoms emoceb tekcajthgairts!" She shouted

Several of the attackers fell down and started squirming on the ground. A small smile spread on her face. "Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub!"

There was a temporary flash of fire and several screams. Zatanna ducked under a swipe rfom an attacker. "Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb!" she yelled freezing him in his spot. "Tsalb fo erif!" she shouted sending him flying away

Zatanna continued slinging spell in all directions for several minutes. She ducked behind a table to rest for a moment. Agni came dashing, he leaped clear over the table he was crouched behind. There was a loud yell and Agni removed his sword from someones... delicate spots.

"Thank you." Zatanna said breathlessly "How many more are there?"

Agni shrugged "Many... and Iivdril."

"Have you seen her yet?"

Agni shook his head "No she's trying to tire me out."

"What are these things that are attacking us?"

Agni fell silent for a moment "Humans..."

Zatanna's eyes widened "We're killing humans?"

Agni nodded "They are humans, but" He said before she could say anything else "They are not humans like you and the Team. Humans in my world are just as bad as drow are."

"And you know not all drow are bad."

Agni looked at her quizzically "Yes there are..."

"You aren't." she retorted

"I'm an exception."

"Aren't there exceptions with humans too?"

Agni nodded "And his name is General Br- Batman."

Zatanna sighed and peeked over the table, the smoke was beginning to lighten up.

Wind began to blow through the yard, Zatanna shivered slightly from the cold. It became stronger and blew the smoke away after a few seconds.

"Damn." cursed Agni "That takes away our biggest advantage."

"Don't worry, I'll help you guys." someone said behind them.

Agni's hidden dagger shot out of his bracer and he spun around careful not to show himself though.

Jarred was behind them, he was wearing simple padded leather and was holding a spear, shield and had a sword sticking out of his belt

"Jarred?!"

The boy nodded

"Who the- what the- how the-" Agni said not able to ask a coherent question.

"That's a lot of 'thes'." Jarred said with a smile "My name is Jarred, I'm here to help you, I got here seconds ago when you two were arguing."

Agni's jaw was open and he stared at him "But twenty minutes ago you were a cool little geek I used to hang out with..."

Jarred nodded "Yes I know. You weren't suppose to find out about me but I accidentally slipped out the word 'Glundorion'... I knew you would find out so... I might as well help you."

"You didn't answer my first question. What are you?" Agni asked

Jarred shrugged "Does it matter?"

Agni thought for a split moment "No, it doesn't."

"Come out Agni, I know those fools couldn't have killed you." Iivdril called now that the smoke was gone.

"Iivdril eh?" Jarred said "I really hate her."

"How do you? Know what? I don't care." Agni said

"When are Miss M and Superboy suppose to be here with Connie and Megg'n?" Zatanna asked

Agni fell silent for a moment. "About 10 minutes." he said "We'll just have to fight in till then."

Jarred nodded "I can fight almost as good as you so don't worry about me."

Agni nodded and slowly stood up "Let's go slit some throats then."

Zatanna gave him a disgusted look and stood up with him

Jarred's spear gave a small cackle of energy and he stood up with them, he heaved his shield over his left shoulder and smirked.

Iivdril smiled when she saw them walking across the yard "Ahh there you two are... and who's that" Hey isn't that-"

"Greetings Iivdril." Jarred said "I won't say its nice to see you again but, you should know, this time you aren't leaving alive."

Iivdril smiled "You never cease to surprise me, Agni dear. Neither in bed or in the battlefield." she teased

Agni glared at her... and so did Zatanna

"You have a strong sorceress with you and a blood angel."

Agni's eyes grew to be the size of saucers and almost popped out of his head "Blood...angel?"

Jarred rolled his eyes "Why do you have to be such a bitch, Iivdril?"

"What is a blood angel?" Zatanna asked slowly "I've never heard of such a thing."

"There are... well angels to begin with. The strongest of angels." Agni said on awe looking at Jarred with respect

The small angel smiled "Yup. Now stop staring at me or I'll blush." he said

There was a rasping of steal as Iivdril drew her swords. "So Agni, are you ready to meet your maker?"

"Uh just so you Agni, the maker isn't exactly happy with you." Jarred said "He said something about you cursing him every other day."

Agni sighed and ignored Jarred's comment "Iivdril... how many times are you going to loose before you give up and surrender or just die?"

"This time I've come prepared my dear dark friend." Iivdril said shaking her long bark blue hair out of her face "I've brought more friends."

There were many clicked of guns and suddenly on all sides they were surrounded.

"That's Lexcorp technology." Jarred said "Pretty tough stuff."

"Agni, your cloak might be able to stop arrows and bullets but how many laser beams can it hold off?" Iivdril asked "Not many I bet." she said confidently

Agni shrugged "We'll have to see won't we."

Jarred shook his head and crouched down. The floor was wet with blood. "No we won't..." he said

Iivdril looked confused for a moment but shrugged "No matter. Blood angel or not you will still die."

The next few moments were a blur for Zatanna. First she her the first sounds of them opening fire, then she felt Agni tackle her. Lasers were hitting the floor all around them. Ripping into Agni's cloak. Then she Agni slowly let go and help her up.

They were in a swirling vortex of red. It flowed around them like they were in the eye of a red tornado.

"Ugh, please tell me this is what I think it is..." she said desperately trying not to throw-up

Agni wiped his bloodied swords on a body on the floor. "It most likely is." he said sheathing his scimitars in their sheaths on his belt.

"Od ton worht pu" she muttered to keep her self from puking

Jarred had discarded his shield and was holding his left hand out in front of him. "Yeah, sorry about this..." he said "Agni's cloak wouldn't have lasted much longer." he said

Agni nodded and held up his discarded cloak, it had hole and burn marks all over it. "Good thing I always keep extras." he said pulling another out of his bag-of-holding and putting it on. He pulled put another that was similar to his (except for more feminine) and offered it to Zatanna

Zatanna took it with a smile and slip it on.

"Two minutes before I have to drop it!" Jarred said

Agni nodded and quickly pulled something out of his pocket, it was the necklace he bought and enchanted.

Zatanna smiled "About time you actually manned up enough to give it to me." she said.

Agni looked confused "You knew about it?"

She just nodded

The dark elf sighed "Well here you go... it was suppose to be a surprise."

Zatanna took and looked at it admiringly, she had wanted the very same necklace months ago when they first met. "What does it do? I can feel immense power in it"

Agni smiled "It took me several weeks to enchant it so heavily. I didn't want you to notice that I was tired or low on energy or you would have gotten suspicious."

Zatanna smiled and put it on. Immediately she felt a strong flow of magic rejuvenate her. She suddenly knew magic she didn't before. Agni had given her some of his own secret spells. Knowledge of magic that was forgotten in her world flowed into her. She felt a distinctive link into Agni's mind. If she wanted to she could think right into Agni's mind like a telepathic link. She focused on it for a moment but what she felt was different. She felt his mixed emotions, the vastness of his consciousness.

Agni's usual smile spread across his face

"Wow..." she whispered, her mind was going into overrun to calculate all of this knew knowledge

Agni's smile grew bigger as he felt her aura become more powerful, more knowing, more magical...

Before he could say anything Zatanna flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Jarred turned around and faced the other way to give them a moment.

Zatanna slowly release her mouth from his and stopped kissing him but didn't let him go.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but can't we do this once we get home?" Agni asked "Because I have a psycho dark elf on the other side of this who wants to kill us."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." Zatanna said kissing him again.

Jarred rolled his eyes and muttered something about the priorities of 'mortals'. "I don't want to ruin the moment or anything, but we have thirty seconds before I have to drop this." he said loudly over the swirling noise of the blood vortex.

Zatanna let Agni go and smiled at him. "Remind me to thank you again later when we aren't in a life threatening situation."

Agni nodded "Oh I will."

"10 seconds!" Jarred shouted

Agni lifted his bow from his back and smiled "Lets go then"

Jarred waved his two hands in the opposite direction sending the vortex in all directions.

An idea popped into Zatanna's head.

Iivdril slowly appeared from behind a truck was covered in blood. "Wow..." she said in awe "I must have underestimated that short brat."

"HEY!" Jarred shouted "It's not my fault your species keeps on getting taller! Hundreds of years ago I was **tall!"**

Zatanna turned around and grabbed Agni again sealing their lips with another kiss

Rage radiated off of Iivdril, Jarred could tell she wanted nothing more than to stab her sword through Zatanna's heart

Zatanna slowly let go and twirled her wand around in her fingers

Agni smiled and notched an arrow and pointed it at her "You still think you can defeat us?"

Iivdril snarled vicously and began running at him.

"Leave her to me." Agni said firing his arrow.

Iivdril knocked it aside with one of her long swords.

Agni smiled as the arrow double back and stuck to the back of her armor. He pulled out his scimitars from his belt and dashed forward to meet her.

Iivdril's sword clashed into Agni's causing an earsplitting sound that made flocks of birds flee.

"You will die Agni." Iivdril spat, swinging her right sword at him

Agni parried her blow with his left bade and lunged the right one. Iivdril swung her other hand in an inward arc knocking Agni's' sword out wide.

Agni sidestepped her next attack. His swords weaved again. He knew he would have to kill her straight out, but he wasn't going to give up the chance of toying with her. His swords lunge in and nicked her chest, then twisted out before she could knock it away or parry. Agni's left hand went down and knocked her off balance, his right hand slashed across her stomach. Iivdril tried lunging his sword into his lung but he just knocked it away with his bracer. She went into a series of complicated moves but they were all foiled by Agni.

Agni slowly back away from her and sheathed his blades. "I don't even need my swords to beat you." he said

Iivdril laughed psychotically and lunged at him again.

Agni palm-blocked the first blade and twisted out of the way of the second. He flipped around and kicked her in the back sending her sprawling onto the floor.

A few feet away Jarred laughed "Wow... That was good."

Iivdril popped back up and swung her swords at each side of his head. Agni ducked under them and caught her knee that was aimed for his face. His hands burst into flames as he rammed them into her chest sending her back onto the floor.

Agni crawled over to her, still on his knees and whispered "It enrages you doesn't it? That I am not chasing you anymore? That I'm actually happy with a mortal. It just pissed you off that Belirhacyrd Aleanth, Prince of the Drow, has fallen in love with a mortal girl."

Iivdril's hands shot out and grabbed Agni by the neck and tried to forcefully flip him over. Agni rolled with it and fell onto his back. He gripped her hands that were like a vice around his neck and slowly pried them off.

"And your furious that no matter what you do, no matter how you train or how much power you get, you can never beat me."

Iivdril screamed with rage and tried to choke him again. She actually almost succeeded to but Agni through her off of him.

She picked up her sword and screamed "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL, I WANT NO ONE LEFT ALIVE!"

Agni slowly backed away "Defiantly psychotic."

Jarred picked his shield back up and held it defensively "Agni, why must all your girlfriends do insane?"

Zatanna swatted him on the should but not without a small smile. "Seriously Agni? You went out with this nutcase?"

Agni walked over to them and smiled "I don't know what was wrong with me..." he said

Wind suddenly blew through the yard, again they were suddenly surrounded again.

"Drow..." Jarred said "Wow..."

Agni sighed and folded his arms. "I'll take the drow, Jarred take care of Iivdril."

Jarred nodded and banged his spear on his shield "For the heaven!" he shouted as he charged straight through the drow warriors to where Iivdril was. It was like the sea splitting before Moses. The drow flew away when he passed, like there was a force dragging them away.

"Excitable little fella isn't he?" Agni comment as he and Zatanna charged after him.

Zatanna nodded and placed a hand on the ground "Khelek hurro'!" she shouted not fully realizing what she said.

The sky over them suddenly turned dark and hundreds huge icicles several feet long thudded into the attacking drow killing them on the spot.

"What did I just do?" she asked bewildered

Agni smile and rammed his hidden bladed through the armor of a drow "You used one of my spells. It's one of my only ice spells."

"They teach you magic like this in school?" she asked "Ezeerf!" she shouted making several enemies be encased in blocks of ice.

"No, that's MY magic." Agni said punching straight through the ice "That's too dangerous to teach in the Academy."

Agni leaped over a drow and kicked him in the back of the head (a trick he learned from training with Batman and Robin) while on the ground Zatanna blasted the knocked over drow with another spell she just suddenly knew.

Jarred had ran right into Iivdril, she stood still and smiled at him as a score of drow warriors surrounded him. Jarred laughed and clenched his left fist.

The drow surrounding him suddenly clenched at their hearts or other vital organs in sever pain. Jarred clenched his fist slightly tighter and they began coughing up blood. He slowly let go and they fell down dead.

"Cool trick." Iivdril scoffed

Jarred smiled and drove his spear at her. Iivdril knock it aside and tried to strike his shoulder but I was blocked with his shield.

Jarred swung the spear and hit her with the butt of it. Before allowing her to recover he slammed his shield into her chest knocking the wind out of her.

Iivdril got back ran at him again.

"Halt." Jarred said commandingly

Against her will Iivdril felt herself stop in mid step.

"Drop your weapons."

Iivdril felt the urge to drop her weapons but fought it with all her will.

"Drop them, NOW."

Metal clattered onto the floor.

Iivdril felt she could move again and shot her hand out to punch the short, cheeky little angel.

"Kneel." he said

Iivdril felt herself being forced to her knees, head bowed and all.

Jarred waved his hand and a drow fighter running at him turned around and stabbed his comrade who then in turn was stabbed by another drow. Within moments chaos had broken in the drow ranks as well.

Iivdril felt Jarred's hold on her wan so she slowly stood up and inched towards him hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I did not give you permission to breath." he said without turning around

Iivdril's throat suddenly closed on itself. She felt all air leave her body.

"Didn't I tell you to kneel?" he said forcing her back down without even a flick of his finger

If Iivdril's skin wasn't already purple it would have been turning so.

Before Jarred could end her life he heard a voice behind him.

"Hmmph... it is nice to see you again Jarred the blood angel."

A blast of dark energy hit him in the back and he flew across the yard , through several tables into the floor.

There was a roar of gunfire and drow fell down dead around Agni and Zatanna. Agni pulled his hidden blade out of the throat of a drow. He switched to punching daggers and knocked down a few drow in his way and tackled Zatanna, pulling her to the ground.

"Is now really the time, Agni?" she said jokingly as bullets peppered their enemies and the area around them.

When it ceases Agni slowly rolled off of her.

"You can thank me later." Agni growled, shaking smashed bullets off of his cloak

"Uh guys... you're not going to be happy." Jarred said standing up a few feet away.

Agni stood up and smile "It can't be that bad its not like Abaddon returned from the-" He saw the looked on Jarred's face "YOU BETTER BE SHITTING ME."

"Nice to see you too Agni old man." Abaddon said behind him.

Agni turned around scowling "I killed... with fire."

"One of your many fantasies I know." Abaddon said casually inspecting his nails on his demon arm "Probably right next to the fantasies with that mortal girl."

Agni screamed, his arms burst into flames and he dashed with blinding speed and rammed his fist into Abaddon's chest.

Abaddon flew across the street and rammed into a building. "Wow... you've gotten stronger. You can almost control them now." Abaddon sprinted forward and slammed his sword down onto Agni's crossed hidden blades that he brought up to defend himself.

Abaddon kicked his foot out and sent him flying back over to Jarred and Zatanna

"You know..." Agni said wiping blood from his arm "You might want to like... go angel now."

Jarred clenched his fist at Abaddon who laughed

"Your blood magic won't work on me angel boy." he said

Iivdril stood up rubbing her throat. "Can we kill them now."

Abaddon nodded "Yes I think it is time for Agni and that mortal to die."

"Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub!" Zatanna shouted

Fire stronger than she had ever seen herself use surrounded them, it rose high over their heads, around two stories tall.

Jarred smiled "I will enjoy destroying that demon."

"Gonna go angel now?" Agni asked

Jarred nodded and walked a few feet in front of them

"What do you mean by go angel?" Zatanna asked "Isn't he already one."

Agni shook his head and Jarred began to concentrate. "He is an angel in the form of a boy. I assume that it is his main materiel form."

Bright light flared off of Jarred, his whole body seemed to be emitting it. His armor opened in the back and huge white wings sprouted out spanning ten feet out.

Abaddon looked curiously at the flames towering over them. He was silent for several minutes. "We should not kill Agni. We still need him."

"But lord Abaddon-"

"That is final, WE need him and he must stay alive. But the mortal girl of his... do as you please to her."

Iivdril scowled but nodded all the same.

The flames began to go down slowly when they reached a low level they could see nothing still.

Light, pure holy light emitted from the ring of fire, tips of feathery white wings could be seen sticking out of the edges, in this wheel of light was a boy. A young boy with a huge sword of light he was holding in two hands. A wheel of light was behind him, blinding the demon and drow.

Next to him was a dark shadow, a prince who forsake his people. Two scimitars were in his hands a fire was blazing down his arms. A smile spread on his face.

On the angel's other side was a girl, a mortal girl. She too had a confident smile upon her face and a beautiful wand in her hand. She wore an elegant long sorceress robe. Her raven hair laying on her shoulders.

Abaddon looked stunned as they came towards him.

He would regret showing his face that day.

**A/N: I really have to say I enjoyed writing this chapter. The battle and the dialogue was fun. I had slight writers block in the beginning but I think the chapter came out okay.**

**This chapter was originally going to be VERY long but I decided to cut it off here and continue the next chapter with the fight with Abaddon and maybe their mission.**


	45. Chapter 45 Battles In The School Yard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice...(even though I've been trying) I only own the Rangers and the plot.**

**Nothing more to see here**

**Read on now**

_Previously in the Chronicles of Another Dimension_

_Light, pure holy light emitted from the ring of fire, tips of feathery white wings could be seen sticking out of the edges, in this wheel of light was a boy. A young boy with a huge sword of light he was holding in two hands. A wheel of light was behind him, blinding the demon and drow._

_Next to him was a dark shadow, a prince who forsake his people. Two scimitars were in his hands a fire was blazing down his arms. A smile spread on his face._

_On the angel's other side was a girl, a mortal girl. She too had a confident smile upon her face and a beautiful wand in her hand. She wore an elegant long sorceress robe. Her raven hair laying on her shoulders._

_Abaddon looked stunned as they came towards him._

_He would regret showing his face that day._

"Impressive..." Abaddon said

A smirk spread across Agni's face.

"You are till no match for me." Abaddon continued "You cannot kill me, I am immortal."

"Well, I'm sure going to try." Agni said still smirking.

Agni swung his swords in a small circle.

The half-demon smiled at Agni "You do not understand do you? You can kill me... again and again and again, but I will not die."

Jarred looked at Abaddon curiously "There is some... odd aura around him."

"Death magic." Zatanna said suddenly And Demon as well..."

Agni shrugged "I do not care what magic he uses, it is still nothing to me."

Abaddon's smile grew bigger "You think your dragon magic I strong enough?"

The dark elf's eyes widened "W-what?! I do NOT use draconic magic!"

Iivdril looked surprise "But that magic has been lost for centuries..."

Agni growled and charged "I'm." He lunged his left scimitar at Abaddon.

Abaddon knocked it it aside with his claw, and had just barely enough time to intercept Agni's right scimitar

"NOT!" Agni screamed, his eyes turned completely black and his rage doubled.

Abaddon backed away and swung his sword at Agni.

"A!"

The sword broke on Agni's flaming sword

Abaddon stared at his broken sword

"DRAGON!" Agni yelled punched his hilt into Abaddon's chest.

Abaddon slid a few feet away and conjured another sword. "You can always run Agni but Fate will always find you."

Agni snarled and prepared to leap at him again.

"_Agni calm down" _Zatanna pleaded into his head "_He's trying to anger you."_

_ "We should let him anger Agni" _Jarred's voice said "_Agni is much stronger when he's in insane mode."_

_ "Jarred?"_

_ "Yup?"_

_ "How are you in our heads?" _Zatanna demanded

_ "I'm an angel..."_

Agni smirked and lowered his swords. "You are outmatched Abaddon." Agni said "Stand down and you'll get a fair trial by the Rangers."

Abaddon sneered "You are too over-confident Agni. It is time to take you down a peg."

Iivdril walked over to Abaddon and stood next to him. "Can we please kill him?" she begged

Abaddon shook his head "You know why we can't." he muttered "He is the only known living dracopath. If we can harvest his powers that will make us indestructible."

Agni sighed as Jarred slowly hovered over followed by Zatanna

"You know, this robe is very comfortable..." Zatanna commented "So whats our plan?"

"We wait for reinforcements." Jarred said "There are almost here."

Zatanna cocked her head and looked at the short angel that was floating a few feet in the air "How do you now that?"

"Do not question the knowledge of an angel. Especially not a blood angel." Jarred replied

Agni nodded "That is sound advice..."

They heroes fell silent for a moment watching Abaddon whisper something to Iivdril.

"He wants you alive, Agni." Jarred said

The dark elf looked up and sighed "Why?"

"He wants your powers." Jarred said simply

"Are you sure?" Zatanna asked

Agni opened his mouth to answer her but Jarred did it first

"Do not question an Angel's knowledge." The angel repeated

The dark elf slipped his hand into a pocket and removed a small button.

"Is that what I think it is?" Zatanna asked

The dark elf nodded

"What is it for?"

The dark elf pointed at the drow across the yard. "See the arrow on her back?"

Zatanna nodded

Agni was silent

"Ohh..." Zatanna said, a smiling breaking out on her face. "And here I was thinking you missed."

"My arrows never miss." Agni growled

"They'll be here in a moment now." Jarred said looking at the sky

Agni looked up, Abaddon was walking closer to them. A small smile was on the demons face.

"So standing down?" Agni asked

Abaddon smiled and shook his head "Oh no Agni... I'm just going to show you a little something."

Abaddon opened his hand several orbs came out and hovered around his head and shoulders.

"Please tell me that is not what I think that is." Agni said

"Those are a warlocks spheres aren't they?" Zatanna asked

Jarred nodded and grimaced "This is going to be tough."

"Duck!" Agni shouted leaped onto them and knocking them to the ground.

A dark beam shot over their heads and hit a wall a few feet away.

"Agni... please stop tackling us." Zatanna said

The dark elf shrugged with a smile "It's a habit... and fun."

Jarred smirked for a moment "Agni, what is his power level?"

"He's a high level fighter, and even higher warlock, hence the orbs." Agni shouted ducking under a beam being shot from one of the orbs. "Each orb has a different attack, all of them lethal and incredibly powerful."

Another dark beam flew over their heads.

"Don't let that touch you!" Agni shouted "It's immediate death."

Zatanna nodded and ducked behind a crumbling wall. "We can't hold on for much longer, where are Miss M and Superboy?"

"They're about a mile away." Jarred said.

Several of Abaddon's spheres touched the ground and became huge monsters.

Agni groaned "We have a hydra, a black dragon, and a giant." he moaned "Ye gods what did I do to piss you off so much?"

"You curse them daily," Jarred said "You use their names in vain all the time, you blame them for your mistakes... should I go on?"

"Why do you always say 'gods'? Isn't there only one?" Zatanna asked

Agni shook his head "There are many... many many gods. Gods of elves, dragons, goblins, humans, good, evil, chaos, law&order." he said

"Guys, now is NOT the time for this kind of conversation!" Jarred said jumping backwards to avoid a hydra head.

Agni nodded and backpedaled away from the giant.

The half-demon smiled as he watched "The dark-elf and his friends stand no chance against us now. Even if his friends are a powerful sorceress and a blood angel." he said happily

Iivdril nodded "How to we know the creatures will not kill Belir?"

"Because I control them. They do my bidding." Abaddon said.

The half-demon smiled to himself as Agni was thrown into the floor by the dragon. Zatanna, behind him, blew a large icicle at the dragon and pushed it off Agni. The dark elf leaped up and slammed his fist into the dragon, cracking its scales. Zatanna was next to him in an instant, a large beam of magic shot from her wand.

"They make a good team..." Abaddon commented to a angry Iivdril

"They do not!" Iivdril retorted "Agni and I made a much better team then him and that mortal."

Abaddon smirked "I disagree. Watch how their skills match each other." he said while Agni pulled out his bow and fire several arrows at the Hydra. "Agni is a perfect close and far range fighter while Zatanna specializes in mid-range magic. Their skill are almost exact opposites allowing them to be very flexible. The girl's magic fits perfectly with Agni's swords and bows skill... and now she can use the magic he knows... it makes her quite formidable indeed."

"Agni and I were still better. When we were a team there was none that was able to overpower us." Iivdril snarled "He is just with that mortal because he can find no other replacement for me."

Abaddon shrugged and turned towards the drow "You might not want to see it, but Agni doesn't need you anymore. No longer will he chase or pursue you. Agni moved on."

Iivdril scowled and returned her attention to the battle scene.

The Hydra was laying on the ground seemingly lifeless with one of Jarred's huge light swords sticking out from it big chest.

The Angel himself was being pummeled by the giant at the moment. He was crouched under his shield as the ten foot giant pounded at him with what looked like half a tree with metal spikes jutting out of it. Jarred manage to knock it down by tripping it's feet but it got back up quickly and continued its barrage of attack's at the angel

Iivdril turned around and surveyed the school yard, street and buildings they've destroyed in the past hour.

"Uh... Iivdril?" Abaddon asked slowly

Iivdril slowly turned back around. "What?" she asked cautiously

"Why is there an arrow stuck on your back?"

Across the yard Agni smiled as he heard them

"The heroes are here!" Jarred said rolling backwards from the giant. And holding up his hand to hold it in place, he muttered a curse and the giant fell to the ground seemingly having a seizure

Agni smiled and held up the detonator up and looked at Iivdril.

"Hey Iivdril!" he called

Iivdril looked at him with anger in her eyes

"Eb derevoc yb a kcolb fo eci!" Zatanna shouted and ice began to cover the large black dragon

Agni's trademark smirk/smile appeared on his face as he pressed the button on the detonator.

Nothing happened.

"Uh... Agni."

"Yes, Zatanna?"

"Isn't there suppose to be an explosion or at least some smoke?"

Agni frowned and pushed the button repeatedly. "I. Hate. Technology." he said between gritted teeth

Iivdril began laughing and after a moment Abaddon joined in. Even Jarred chuckled as he walked over to them.

"Wow..." Abaddon said "That was priceless. You actually had me worried for a moment."

Agni scowled at them and dropped the button on the floor. "Fine," he growled "We'll do this the hard way."

Agni stepped on the detonator and crushed it into the floor.

There was a loud scream and a large explosion that sent Iivdril flying into the air. Zatanna looked around and saw Iivdril on the ground, blood was pouring out her back where the arrow previously was.

Abaddon was also blasted away from the explosive arrow. He was currently on the floor several feet away with blood running down his face

Agni blinked and looked at the scorch marks on the floor... and Abaddon's face. "Well... that was cliché..." he commented

Jarred blinked as well "Wow... to much blackpowder?"

Agni nodded "Guess so..."

"What's blackpowder?" Zatanna asked watching Iivdril struggle to get up.

"An alchemy ingredient." Jarred said.

The angel looked over at the dragon.

The ice was slowly turning black.

Abaddon slowly got to one knee and groaned "Damn Agni... why can't you be like regular drow and use poison and not explosives?"

"I think you answered your own question." Agni said with a smile

Abaddon stood up and groaned.

A large object dropped from the sky. Neither Agni nor Zatanna saw what it was. They only saw it ram into Abaddon.

"About time they got here." Jarred commented "That dragon is about to get out."

"Superboy?" Agni asked as a tall figure in a black shirt stood up from the newly made crater in the middle of the street.

"Hn..." Super boy grunted "I always wanted to do that."

"Don we all..." said a cheerful little dwarf as he bounded over, ax in hand and a smile on its face.

Agni smiled back, "You guys are late..."

"Bite meh." Connie said

"I would but you don't bath...ever."

Zatanna smiled and walked over to Iivdril "She's unconscious."

A small bird dropped down onto Agni's shoulder and chirped

"Nice to see you to Megg'n" Agni said

"How did you understand what she said?" Conner asked getting off of Abaddon and walking over to them.

"'Cas hes one of dem rangers. Da real one dat live in dda wild and ev'ryding." Connie said

Agni nodded and sheathed his swords. M'gann descended in the Bio-ship and Megg'n hopped off of Agni's should and changed back to her normal form next to Miss M

Superboy looked around and frowned "Looks like we missed a lot..." he said

"Took you that long to notice?" Agni said

There was a growl and they looked over to Abaddon who had stood up from the crater Superboy had buried him in. "I swear to the gods I'm going to kill whoever did that." he growled

Superboy smirk and dashed at him with his fist pulled back to punch.

Abaddon grabbed Superboy's hand and gripped it tightly

"Ya know kid..." Abaddon said "I really hate that symbol on your chest"

Superboy growled and brought up his other hand to knock Abaddon in the face.

The half-demon easily caught Superboy's other hand.

They struggled for a few seconds while the rest of the heroes watched for a opening.

"Guys, the dragon!" Jarred shouted "Aww, damn the giant as well!" he swore and ran at it.

Agni turned around and saw the ice around the dragon had dark smoke coming out. "Aww, shit..." he cursed "Zatanna, containment BH4. Rangers, help Superboy. M'gann secure Iivdril."

"Got it, cap'n!" Connie shouted and hefting his ax over his shoulder "Superclan!" he scream sprinting off towards Abaddon and Superboy

Megg'n sigh and followed after him "That idiot is going to get killed..."

Zatanna and Agni dashed off to the other direction.

*crack*

"I can't get a break, can I?" Agni complained circling the dragon, trying to figure out how to seal it

"We're heroes this is a break." Zatanna said

Agni placed his hands on the ground and runes shimmered on the ground around it.

"That might not work." Zatanna said

"Got any better ideas?" Agni said forcing energy into the circle of runes

"Killing it?" Zatanna suggested

"Ever tried to kill a dragon?" Agni retorted

"No, it can't be that hard if you've already done it."

"Okay here's a tip on fighting a dragon; **don't**." Agni said

There was a rumbled and the ice cracked some more.

"Yats ni ecalp!" Zatanna shouted in hope to paralysis it

"Black Dragon's breath; almost like acid, it burns and stings something terrible." Agni rattled off "Make sure you stay clear of it. The only way to kill a dragon is to somehow hits whats behind its scales, whether right through them or to somehow remove them.

Zatanna nodded and helped him power the runes.

**Across the Yard**

There was a large sword made from pure light in Jarred's hand as he leaped at the giant. The giant swung it's tree trunk like branch at

Abaddon winced as he felt something hit his back. He muttered a spell and one of his orbs turned into a Fire Elemental.

"Oh darnit..." Connie said removing his ax from Abaddon's armor.

The Elemental was lifted into the air and flung into an adjacent wall before being repeatedly smashed into the floor.

Connie stared at it for a moment with glee before turning around to see Megg'n, with her hood pulled over most of her face, smiling at him.

"I thought you might need help." Megg'n said

Connie smiled and charged back at Abaddon.

Abaddon gritted his teeth and slowly bent Superboy's wrist "You are nothing compared to your father, boy." He hissed

Conner snarled and tried to push Abaddon back. Abaddon snarled back and lifted Conner into the air by his hands and flung him around into the incoming Connie.

Before he could back away a large green bear leaped onto him and knocked him into the ground

"Nice to see you too, Megg'n." Abaddon grunted "I didn't know you missed me that much." he continued shoving her off and a few feet away.

Megg'n turned back into her normal for crouched on the ground "Murderer!" she snarled

Abaddon shrugged "So what? Don't act like you are so much better, our whole team are murderers."

Megg'n yelled and her eyes went white.

The half-demon grinned as he doubled over in pain. "You can't do that to me, young Megg'n." he said with a gleam in his eye "I'm immune to your powers now."  
A large blackish beam shot out of an orb on his shoulder and knocked her away.

There was a loud noise and Abaddon looked up to see a black jet streak towards him.

"Oh you better be kidding me. The man-of-bats is here." Abaddon groaned "I wasn't suppose to kill him because that psychopath wanted too." Abaddon watched as the jet shot away and he shrugged "Maybe that jet belonged to someone else..."

The was a roar behind him and he turned around to see the dragon breaking free of the ice.

Agni gritted his teeth in frustration, he knew his barrier won't hold very long. This was his strongest spell unless... no he wasn't going to use those spells.

"Agni, this won't hold!" Zatanna shouted, sweat dripped down her face as the barrier sucked more energy from her.

The black dragon roared again and bashed into the invisible barrier. Damn... it was pissed. Cracks were appearing in mid air showing the barrier wouldn't hold much longer.

Agni nodded "Then we'll have to let it go now while you still have any energy left."

Zatanna raised her hands from the ground and backed away from the barrier and more cracks began to appear

With a sigh, Agni jumped back and raised his cloak over himself and Zatanna.

The dragon pounded the barrier again and it shattered. Shards of glass flew across the street and what remained of the school yard.

Agni sighed and lowered his cape from over Zatanna. "I think we might have to take a rain check on that mall trip."

Zatanna smiled at him and rolled her eyes "You're not funny, Agni."

"I beg the differ I'm hilarious." Agni said with a cheesy smile

"Llaw fo trid!" Zatanna suddenly shouted.

There was a loud *thud* behind Agni and he flinched

"That was a dragon hitting a large dirt wall you just conjured wasnt it?" he asked

"Yep." Zatanna said with a smile

"Remind me to thank you for saving my life later, kay?"

The wall behind Agni crumbled and he turned around with his bow out and an arrow notched.

"You can't go all fire Agni on this can you?" Zatanna asked slowly backing away from the dragon that was staring bloody murder at her

Agni shook his head and slowly backed away too "I can only do it somewhat. My powers are not very stable."

The dragon leaped over Agni and pounced in Zatanna. The magician emitted a scream as she was knocked down and the dragon stood over her savoring the moment.

There was a loud growl that made the black dragon hesitate. It growled back slowly.

Zatanna couldn't see what was making the noises behind it, she slowly muttered "Etalsnart"

"You are a pitiful black dragon if you are preying on a mere mortal instead of a red dragon." someone growled behind her.

The black dragon seemed to think on that for a moment before he snarled back.

"You have a point... for a nasty red dragon you seem quite wise."

"Black dragons have nothing on the superior intellect of the reds. You are not even worth my energy. But even so I could take you without even using my mortal weapons."

Smoke wafted out of the black dragons nostrils making Zatanna want to vomit.

"Oh really? You talk big for someone who is a dragon stuck in a dark elf's body."

Zatanna craned her neck and tried to look around the black dragons massive paw to see who it was talking to.

It was Agni...

"Let the girl go or I'm going to come over there and turn you into a dragon-kabob and feed you to the goblins."

The black dragon snarled angrily and turned around giving Zatanna the opportunity to slowly get up and back away.

"You copper kissing, dwarf-friend, ugly, half lizard looking, mortal following, father of a kobold." Agni yelled

Small fire began to waif off of Agni's arms and smoke came out of his nose.

The black dragon and Agni circle each other for a few seconds, each waiting for the other to attack first. Agni was about the pounce when the dragon began to back away. At first it just jerked its head annoyed but after a few moments it had to comply and walked slowly back over to Abaddon.

"That was quite enjoyable to see." Abaddon said "I just got the almighty Agni to admit to being a dragon... and for what? To save a worthless mortal."

Agni glared at Abaddon for a moment, trying hard to control himself and not cause a nuclear explosion by attacking him.

"I am really beginning to hate that guy..." Zatanna muttered to Agni

"Welcome to the club." Superboy said gruffly ,slowly getting off of a now sore Superdwarf...boy, with the help of M'gann

"Why can dat monstar jus' _**die**_?" Connie complained

Agni was about to answer when suddenly the whole place began to fill with dark smoke.

"Agni, is that you doing this?" M'gann asked

The dark elf shook his head as the smoke began to cloud his vision. "No its not." he said forcing his eyes quickly into infravision.

A loud cackle echoed throughout the smoky darkness

"Oh great... the bird boy is here." Agni muttered noticing a large figure who defiantly wasn't Robin nor Abaddon dash by.

"Smoke again Agni?" Abaddon shouted into the darkness "What are you running out of tricks?"

A bright green arrow flashed out of Agni's quiver and was notched into his bowstring. Agni fire towards Abaddon's left making turn to see what it was.

"Ya missed 'im!... ya must be slippin, dark elf." Connie said, his eyes were not able to see through the darkness but he had a finger touching the ground and he seemed to know all of his surroundings perfectly.

"I wasn't aiming for him." Agni said

"Hold on ain't dat..." Connie began

Conner's hand shot out and covered the dwarves mouth.

Abaddon was suddenly knocked into the ground and there was another cackle

"Robin, can you stop doing that? It's beginning to get on my nerves..." said a gruff voice

"But it's so much fun..."

Abaddon turned around and slowly stood up only to be kicked in the face and sent flying a few feet away.

The dragon reared onto its back feet and attempted to step on the figure attacking its master.

The person dodged between its feet and rolled underneath it. The mysterious person's hand dropped to his belt and removed something from one of it's pouches. His hand shot to the dragon in an attempt to stab it with something. Whatever it was it seemed to shatter on contact.

"Okay, that means plan B." Robin said "Brute force!"

"Ssenkrad raepasid!" Zatanna said

The smoke immediately disappeared revealing Robin trying to fight the dragon and Batman fighting hand to hand with Abaddon.

Agni was the first to assess the situation and leaped to join Robin knowing if anyone had a chance against the half demon it was defiantly the man-of-bats and anyways, there was no way Robin would be able to take a fully grown dragon (a black one at that) by himself. Zatanna followed Agni a split second later thinking the same.

"Hey when did you guys get here?" Zatanna asked before before several fireballs followed by large icicles fired from her wand at the dragon accompanied by Agni's arrows that were exploding along the dragon's body aggravating it greatly.

"A few moments ago." Robin shouted back, taking a second to stare at Zatanna's attacks and spells. "When did you learn to do that?"

"It's a long story, how about later?" Agni shouted, the dragon had turned its attention to him and was charging at him.

Robin nodded "So what do we do?"

"We need to somehow remove one of its scales." Zatanna shouted, flinging more spells at the dragon

Agni ducked under a swipe from the dragon's claw and rolled away. He reached for his quiver and too out a mythril arrow. Agni took several steps back and took aim.

*Thud* the arrow barely pierced the scales

"We might have a problem then..." Robin noted

The dragon snapped at Agni again. The dark elf just barely kept away from the dragon's snapping maw

"Any ideas, boy wonder?" Agni shouted, trying not be eaten alive, he even sheathed his swords so he would be able to move around easier.

Robin jumped onto the dragon's pack and took out a small canister

"Rob, I'm pretty sure spray-paint won't help" Zatanna shouted

The Dark-Squire rolled his eyes and leaped off the dragon and rolled away. He cackled again and removed a small detonator from his belt. "Black-Ranger, get out of the way!"

Agni didn't need to be told twice, the dark elf connected his index and thumbs together and suddenly sunk into the dragon's shadow.

"That was pretty cool..." Robin said before smiling as he pushed the button on the detonator

There was a loud explosion and a roar of pain from the dragon.

Agni's head peaked out of Robin's shadow to see the dragon's side was dripping blood, several scales were broken or cracked on the floor around it.

"That's going to make it whelmed." Robin said cheerfully.

The black dragon turned around and growled viciously at it.

"Oh shit..." Robin cursed as it charged him.

Agni reached out of boy wonder's shadow and pulled him into it. The dragon looked around furiously confused.

"They left me alone with the dragon, I am going to kill them later if the dragon doesn't kill me now." Zatanna muttered

Agni and Robin suddenly shot out of her shadow, Robin flashed his trademarked grin and Agni flashed his trademark smirk

"Hehehe... I haven't used that trick in a while." Agni said

"What was that?"

"It's kinda like Richie's shadow jump, except for its slower and its what drow do." Agni said

They turned their attention back to the dragon, it had turned to face them blowing a black fog all over the yard.

"Hold your breath!" Agni shouted!

"Dloc dniw wolb!" Zatanna shouted

A small tornado appeared in the yard and began to channel the black bog skywards.

"That was close..." Agni said

Robin just muttered and rubbed his arm fiercely "Why does my arm suddenly feel like I have a REALLY bad rash?"

"Some of it must have hit your exposed arm." Agni said

Robin frowned and stared at the dragon that was readying itself to pounce.

"Okay, now we only need to hit it's exposed area with something strong." Agni said

The young hero smiled and pulled a large syringe out of his pocket and attached a needle to it.

"That will work." Agni said, taking it from him "Distract it will ya?"

Robin and Zatanna nodded and dashed ahead.

"Leef Yzzid!"

The dragon suddenly stumbled and wobbled for a moment. It shook it's head and tried to lash its claws at Robin.

Robin jumped onto the large claw and kicked it in the eye.

The black dragon roared and stumbled backwards.

Agni brought his hand together again and sunk into his shadow. (**A/N: Just in case I didn't explain it properly before; he puts his two index fingers and thumbs together and curls his other fingers back, making a shape like a arrow head.)**

Zatanna noticed a shadow zoom across the yard and connect to the dragon's

"This does kinda make you dizzy though..." Agni said as he popped out of it's shadow and onto its back. Agni grinned and lifted the needle up. He tripped a bit and slid down its back. "Hold still will ya? You overgrown half brother of a lizard!"

The dragon flicked it's tail at Agni sending him into one of the last standing walls. What was left of it, collapsed onto him

"The needle!" Robin groaned

Zatanna sighed and looked back at the dragon who was begging to recover from her spell. "What are we going to do now without that tranquilizer?"

The rubble shifted and Agni's hand, gripping the needle, shot out soon to be followed after the other hand and Agni's upper body

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." He growled "Just a few bruises and scratches. Nothing more than a bruised rib." he continued to complain as he climbed out.

The dragon suddenly barreled into Agni and sent his across the yard again into Jarred who was sitting on the corpse of the giant and hydra watching everything.

"I'm really beginning to hate that dragon... OI, what are you doing here?" Agni said, standing up off the young angel and brushing dirt off of his cloak

"Just watching..." Jarred said doing the same.

"Then how about you help us?" Agni offered

"Hmm... sounds like more fun. I guess I can give you guys another hand."

"You are the weirdest angel I've ever met..."

"How many other angels have you met?" Jarred inquired

Agni rolled his eye and spun the needle in his hand "None really."

Jarred grinned and pulled his sword from the Giant's body. "Ready to go?"

The dark elf sighed and pulled a tomahawk from his belt. "Ready when you are."

They charged at the dragon that was currently preoccupied by the two heroes.

Robin leaped onto the dragon's head and held on.

"Woohoo! Kid F is going to be so jealous when he hears I rode a killer dragon!" He shouted waving his left arm in the air, while holding on to its horns with his right hand.

Agni saw this and shouted at him "Robin! Catch!"

Robin turned around to see the needle flying at him. His hand shot out and he grabbed it from the air simultaneously letting go of the horn as well.

The Dark Squire slid down the back of the dragon, jabbing the tranquilizer into it's exposed skin as he slid off the dragon's tail and his back hit the ground.

The dragon turned around and stood over him.

"Any second now..." Robin muttered under his breath, staring at the dragon that could, and probably was, about to swallow him whole.

The dragon's eyes fluttered and it stumbled struggling to stay standing. It's eyes rolled to the back of it's head and it collapsed onto the Boy Wonder.

Agni sighed in relief and looked over to Batman who was battling Abaddon.

"Stand still you stupid mortal!" Abaddon shouted swinging his sword to were he thought Batman was standing.

The Dark Knight ducked under the swing and dashed behind Abaddon. "You missed me..." he said flatly

Abaddon snarled and swung his claw at Batman again.

Batman ducked again and whipped his foot out effectively knocking Abaddon's feet out from underneath him.

The half-demon landed soundly on his back and grunted in pain.

"Stay down" Batman said

Abaddon growled and lashed his foot out at Batman's face.

But he wasn't there...

"I'm over here..." Batman said from above his head

Abaddon jumped back up and unleashed a furry of dark beams at Batman

A grimace passed over Bruce's face as he dodged the beams with extreme ease and dashed back over to Abaddon.

Batman's fist connected with Abaddon's face but the half-demon didn't flinch or even wince.

"Was that suppose to hurt, Batman?" Abaddon sneered and grabbed Batman's fist and rammed a knee into his chest.

Batman slid backwards and grunted "So I suppose using brute force wont work on you." he said sidestepping another swing of Abaddon's sword and kicking him in the back, sending him sprawling to the ground again.

Before Abaddon could get up he felt a foot hit him in the back of the neck causing him immense pain.

"That does seem to work though..." Batman mused to himself "It seems you might be strong but not as strong as Superman."

Abaddon got back up slowly and cracked his throbbing neck. "Superman is nothing compared to me! He is yet just another mere mortal who will bow down before me when the time comes." he shouted blasting yet another beam of darkness at the Dark Knight

Batman rolled his eyes and leaped over Abaddon and the beam. The half-demon turned around and blasted another beam behind him were he thought Batman was standing.

But he wasn't.

He felt something hit the back of his armor and break. He flipped around to see Batman holding another tranquilizer... a broken one

"Hmm... you armor is stronger than Titanium metal."

"That's because my armor is made out of the most strongest of our worlds metals human." Abaddon said swing his sword down onto Batman's head

Batman brought his arm up and long metallic scallops suddenly shot out of his bracer and caught the sword.

"You better not add those to Agni's bracers." Abaddon said leaning heavily on the sword forcing Batman down to one knee. "They have enough weapons on them."

"Thanks... for the idea" Batman said struggling to hold up the half demons sword. An idea popped into his head and he slowly grinned

"What are you grinning about?" Abaddon demanded

A electrical current sparked on Batman's glove

"Oh fuck me..." Abaddon said as another current ran down the sword and shocked him.

"I should thank Richie for that. It was his idea to add a stun gun to my bracers." Batman said triumphantly standing up

Abaddon writhed on the floor for a moment. "Ugh..." he said standing up again, panting. "I'm going to kill you."

"So what have you been doing before?" Batman inquired

A sick little smile spread across Abaddon's face. I'm just getting... started." he panted. An orb appeared over his shoulder.

"Hmmph. Richie warned me about those." Batman said taking a fighting stance

The orb touched down onto Abaddon's shoulder and Batman notice he grew slightly in size. Abaddon's muscles rippled and slowly grew a bit bigger.

"Oh great another Bane." Batman muttered "As if the last one wasn't enough."

Abaddon lunged at the Dark Knight and attempted to grab him but Batman was to quick and evaded his grab.

"Hold still you stupid mortal!" Abaddon roared, very similar to Agni's "I'm going to squash you like the little bug you are!"

Batman leaped away from him again only for Abaddon to continue lunging at him and slashing his sword at the Caped Crusader. Batman just continued to evade and dodge all the attacks and getting in a few good hits of his own.

Batman noted Abaddon was clearly beginning to tire, his moves were becoming clumsy and poorly executed. He was running on rage now more than anything.

The half-demon attempted for like the upteenth time to behead Batman and again the Caped Crusader ducked, but this time instead of circling around and hitting him from behind or throwing Batarangs, Batman sucker punched him strongly in the chest, sending Abaddon toppling over onto the ground exhausted.

Bruce lifted his hand up to his right ear "Now team!" he said

There was a throaty laugh as a dwarf suddenly descended from the sky and landed heavily on Abaddon's chest

"Did ya miss me, ya over-confident, ugly, annoying, egotist'cal, evil moron?" Connie asked cheerfully

Abaddon shouted in pain and pushed Connie off of him. The Superdwarfboy rolled off and stood to the side "Ya shouldna have done dat..." he said

Another from suddenly dropped from the sky and landed exactly where Connie causing Abaddon to scream in pain this time.

"You were right, that was fun." Superboy said after punching Abaddon several times in the face

Abaddon threw him off as well and stood up wearily, there were dents, scratches and holes in his beloved armor. "How dare you! You are all beneath me! I am a the closest thing thing to a GOD here and you dare attack me?!"

"Didn' Ah mention he be'in egotist'cal?" Connie said

Abaddon swung his claw at Superboy hoping to knock him away, but Superboy caught it with one hand "You're nothing more than a overgrown bully, you know that?" he said swinging his other hand into Abaddon's face.

A car suddenly swung into the air and hit Abaddon in the back, another car cam from the other side at the same time. Abaddon yelped in pain again as a flying ax flew from Connie's hand and sunk deep right through his armor into his chest. A greenish bear suddenly tackled him onto the ground and attempted top maul his face off.

Abaddon manage to shove Megg'n off of him and get back onto his feet wearily. Before he managed to even shout another stupid insult a blast of fire hit him upside the head stunning him temporarily.

He felt a sting on his ankle and he looked down to see Agni's tomahawk looped around it and it pulled him off of his feet onto the ground.

Agni was behind him, a tomahawk was in his left hand and his ranger sword was in his right hand. The tomahawk sliced down into his arm and across his chest leaving a deep gash in his armor. Abaddon managed to kicked Agni in the chest and pushed him away enough for himself to be able to get back up onto his feet.

"A tomahawk and a sword?" Abaddon sneered

Robin walked up and rolled his eyes "Assassin's Creed" he coughed

Agni looked at him curiously and made a mental note to ask him about this 'Assassin's Creed' later.

Abaddon took advantage of Agni's distraction, another orb appeared over his head and blasted at Agni, but Robin saw the orb suddenly shift into the air and glow a dark purple

"Agni!" Robin shouted "Get down!"

The dark elf's sword suddenly blared a bright yellow and the beam just...

… disappeared

"I really need to get one of those." Robin muttered

Agni looked back at the Abaddon and grinned "Didn't you say something today about taking me down a peg today?"

Abaddon looked at him thoughtfully, he was on his back, unarmed (aside from his Warlock Orbs) completely surrounded by, even though he hated to say it, **very **strong heroes. One of them managed to tire him out while the other four simultaneously kicked his ass. The dragon that he went though HELL to get was defeated along with the hydra and the easily dispensable giant. Oh and they had a blood angel...

It looks like he would have to use his trump card.

When a small smile crept onto Abaddon's face Agni got very decidedly alarmed. The half-demon merely shrugged and slowly began to sit up. "I'm going to have to apologize for this in advance." he said "It's REALLY going to hurt." Abaddon slowly began to glow a mixture of purple and a dark red.

Batman and Agni were the first to react, Batman grabbed Robin and leaped behind an overturned car while Agni put his index fingers and thumbs together and everyone suddenly fell into their shadows.

Abaddon was already standing, his body was moving in an odd way. He was growing even taller, his regular arm's purple veins were beginning to pop out and the skin was slowly turning red. His face suddenly contorted, his sclera's suddenly turned a dark yellow while his iris's suddenly turned dark blue.

Batman peeked around the overturned car to see Abaddon's skin turn dark red as well. He was now over eight feet tall, his face had now large canine like fangs coming out of his mouth. His whole face was becoming slightly canine like.

The others and Agni suddenly suddenly popped out of Jarred's shadow. The angel had a worried look on his face, the flaming wheel of light behind him was acting weird.

"Jarred!" Agni yelled "WHAT IS HE DOING?"

"He's changing... into a full demon form." Jarred replied, an invisible force was beginning to push them back.

Agni gritted his teeth and drove his ranger sword into the ground to hold himself in place.

Abaddon's muscles were growing larger as he was, his hands turned into large five-fingered fanged claws. His feet had claws on them too. His armor was on the floor, ripped into shreds.

"Uh, Jarred." Agni asked gently

"No, Agni." Jarred replied coldly

"But-" Agni tried again

"I said no."

"What are they talking about?" Superboy asked, he was barely having trouble standing against the invisible force that was shoving them back.

"He's trying to get Jarred to go into his full Angel form." Zatanna said

"Than what's the big flaming wheel of light?" M'gann asked

"That's just an empowered form." Agni said

A black jet zoomed across the sky again.

"Hey, where's Richie and Anna?" Agni asked suddenly

M'gann pointed at the jet. "They're in there."

Agni frowned and pouted for a moment "Why do they get to fly the batplane?"

"I thought you hated flying." Conner said

"I do... but that's the **batplane**." Agni said emphasizing heavily on the last word

The force pushing them back subsided

Before them was a demon, over ten feet tall. In it's hands was a large sword and shield. Several orbs were orbiting around his shoulders and head.

"I just can't get a break..." Agni complained

Jarred sighed, he didn't want to go into a full angel mode... mortals were just NOT meant to see things like that, but on the other hand... a demon was there and there was no higher feeling of happiness for an angel than killing a demon.

The young angel picked up his sword made from pure light and sighed again.

Conner's hand shot up to his communicator in his ear. "I read you Batman." he said "Okay I'll inform them." Superboy looked up at Agni and the others "Batman said get down."

Jarred looked at him quizzically but before he could say anything the batplane flew over them again.

…but this time it unleashed a barrage of missiles.

Agni smiled and shielded his eyes from the bright flares of light brought from the explosions. There was a roar of pain and Full-Demon-Abaddon was flung across the street into the crumbling school building.

"Let's go!" Jarred shouted to the heroes.

The dark elf sprinted ahead of everyone, firing off several explosives arrows to keep Abaddon down in time for Jarred to hopefully kill him.

Batman and Robin were already there by the time Zatanna and Agni dashed up with the others.

They were greeted with a roar from Abaddon and the form of Batman being flung at them. Superboy stepped forward and caught the Dark Knight before he hit the ground and set him back to his feet.

"Hn..." Batman grunted as his feet touched solid ground.

"That means thanks." Robin put in, he had tried dropping an explosive pellet onto Abaddon's back but it didn't work.

Agni's Ranger sword was in hand and he was dashing forward towards Abaddon before anybody could stop him. Jarred followed up close behind him.

Metal rang against metal as Agni's sword clashed with Abaddon's. The brute force Abaddon currently possessed pushed Agni backwards. The dark elf struggled under the pressure, he was beginning to regret sprinting ahead of everyone

Jarred's sword lashed out from the other side, sinking deep into his shield.

"**Hehehe**." Abaddon laughed in a deep evil voice "**You still think you stand against me?**" Abaddon swung his shield and pushed Jarred into the incoming Batman, knocking them both down**. ** The demon kicked Agni's feet out from under him and swung his sword down to cut one of his limbs off.

Superboy slammed into Abaddon, knocking the demon off balance giving Agni enough time to get back up.

"Taeh taht s'drows latem!"

Abaddon dropped his sword as it began to glow red hot. He snarled at the raven haired magician and swung his shield at her with incredible speed

Zatanna braced herself for the impact, but she her a distinctive

*Thud*

She slowly opened her eyes to see Jarred standing a high pile of rubble with a BIG shining mallet of light in his hands.

"I always wanted to do that..." Jarred commented swinging it into his other hand and prepared to swing again.

The mallet swung in a downwards arc at Abaddon's head. A split second before hitting, Abaddon's hand shot up and grabbed it. Another roar erupted from the demon, there was a nasty smell of burning flesh and smoke wafted off of Abaddon's hand. The demon shot up and hopped from one foot to another nursing his burning hand.

"Ugh... that is so not traught..." Robin muttered

Agni smiled at Robin's words and flung his tomahawk at the dancing demon. Abaddon deflected it with his burning hand and swung his other claw at Agni. His other claw swung out and hit Superboy from midair as he tried to tackle him

The dark elf ducked under the clumsy swing and drove his sword at the demon's chest.

Abaddon knocked the sword away with his own.

Agni cursed and pulled another tomahawk from a pocket. "Where did he get that sword from?!" he yelled after being struck strongly in the right shoulder

"Contingency spell..." Batman said, his long metal blades were out and he intercepted a strike aimed for the downed Conner "Does he have ANY weaknesses?"

Connie launched himself at Abaddon only to be kicked away. "I don' think so." he grumbled launching several throwing axes at him and successfully hitting him with several.

Abaddon snarled again and whipped his sword at Jarred who had tried to charge him from the other side. A bright white light shot out of Jarred's hand and hit Abaddon's in the chest causing him to stagger.

The demon felt a sting in his side, he turned around to see a metal spike striking him followed by several others. Abaddon growled and blasted a wide arc of dark magic knocking M'gann out of the air from where she was waiting for a good opportunity to hit him.

Jarred and Agni looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They sheathed their weapons and began to concentrate.

Agni's put his index fingers and thumbs together again while Jarred just held out his right hand.

Dark red fire began to form around the dark elf's hands as bright light began to form around Jarred's palm. They looked up at each other and nodded again.

There was a bright flash as a beam of fire shot out of Agni's hand as a beam of light shot out of Jarred's. They both hit Abaddon squarely in the chest. The demon stood tall for several seconds of their beams, but they could tell he was beginning to break under the pain.

Abaddon roared and whipped his sword around, hitting Agni in the shoulder. Jarred closed hiss hand and lashed his sword back out, but Abaddon brought his sword up in time to deflect it. Jarred reversed his sword's path at the last moment and hit Abaddon's hip causing him to yell out in pain again. Abaddon swung his claw at Jarred but it was blocked by the angel's sword.

Batman leaped out of nowhere and delft a strong kick to Abaddon's neck, he followed it up by sweep kicking Abaddon off of his feet.

A dark beam shot out of one of Abaddon's orbs and hit Batman knocking him away.

The demon was back up before Agni could get back over to him. The dark elf's hands blazed with dark red fire. Abaddon raised his hand and caught Agni's blazing fist, he twisted it making Agni fall to his knees. The demon suddenly lifted Agni into the air, using him like a bat to swat Robin and they both laid crumbled on the floor Abaddon spun around and his sword sliced across Jarred's face, he swung his claw out next and knocked the short angel into the floor

Batman sprinted forward at Abaddon throwing several batarangs as he went. Abaddon was distracted enough for Batman to knee him heavily in the stomach. The Dark Knight's fists flew at Abaddon in a fast fury of rage. Abaddon was pushed back from the blows that rained down upon him.

Large icicles flew from behind Batman, smashing into Abaddon, forcing him back even more. Batman shot a glance over his shoulder and saw Zatanna with her wand out, large blasts of magic flew from it and hit Abaddon strongly.

Several orbs around Abaddon's head glowed a dark purple, they began to blow large blasts of dark energy at Zatanna and the others who were out cold or unable to get up from the ground.

The magician shouted a spell and a large force-field appeared around her. The orbs glowed brighter and the attack strengthened tenfold. Zatanna began to show signs of exhaustion as the beams continued to hit the shield around herself and the others.

Just before it was about to shatter a sudden bright light shined and a wall of light reinforced it.

"Ugh..." Jarred said standing up with his hand out, his light angel magic was holding up Zatanna's shield.. He had a red streak across his face. "I think Batman needs help."

Zatanna looked over to Batman.

The Caped Crusader ducked under one of Abaddon's swings and punched him in the solar plexus.

Abaddon doubled over only to be hit again and sent sprawling onto the ground.

Batman leaped on top of him and bashed hi fist into the demon's face. He managed to land several punches before Abaddon threw him completely off.

Abaddon's sword clashed against Batman's bladed gauntlets. They continued to battle for several minutes while Jarred and Zatanna tried to wake Robin and Agni.

The Dark Knight was clearly beginning to tire against the huge demon. Even with his assassin and sword fighting training Batman couldn't measure up to Abaddon.

Abaddon swung his sword in a series of complicated swings, trying to throw the Caped Crusader off his balance or at least an opening for a killing hit.

Batman lifted his gauntlet to knock the demon's sword aside but the power behind Abaddon's strike knocked him down. Abaddon lifted his sword and flipped it around so he would be able to drive it through Batman's chest. Th Dark Knight rolled right to avoid the death strike and kicked his legs out dropping Abaddon to the ground.

While Abaddon and Batman fought Zatanna rushed over to Robin and attempted to awake him. Jarred had dashed over to Agni and stared at the crumbled form of the drow elf for several seconds. After a thought the angel conjured a bucket of water and held it over him.

"Hopefully he won't be **too **angry if I wake him like this." Jarred muttered as he dumped the bucket onto Agni's face.

The dark elf's eyes shot open and he flipped up, his tomahawk was in his left hand and his eyes zoomed around crazily

"Calm down, Agni!" Jarred yelled, ducking under the tomahawk's swing "It's only me!"

The dark elf seemed to calm down but he continued to glare at the angel as he began to wring the water out of his braided hair.

Zatanna walked over with Robin who was limping slightly but otherwise okay. Conner followed slowly behind along with Connie.

"What's out plan?" Conner said

Agni sighed and looked around "Both M'gann and Megg'n are to hurt?"

Connie nodded

"Then the plan is simple, we hit him, and we hit him hard with all we got." Agni said decidedly.

"Hold... then what was our plan before?" Jarred asked Agni.

The dark elf was ignoring him. He was rummaging in his Bag of Holding.

"Uh... Agni." Robin asked slowly.

"What?" Agni replied absently

"What are you looking for?"

Agni reached his arm in and removed a large rocket launcher

"This." He said simply

Jarred smiled and Robin rolled his eyes.

"Hey Batman!" Agni shouted "MOVE!"

The Dark Knight gave a glance over his shoulder and saw what Agni was holding, his eyes widened for a moment as he ducked under Abaddon's swing and gave him a strong kick in the chest.

Abaddon spun his sword around trying to hit Batman again but it hit nothing but the air. He spun around to where he last saw Batman but he wasn't there.

"Over here, dumb-ass!" Agni shouted

Abaddon turned around to see Abaddon holding the rocket launcher, pointing at him, with Batman beside him.

"You already hot me with **several** of those! You think this small one will hurt me?" Abaddon sneered

Agni shrugged "Since it's imbued with magic from me, The rest of the Rangers and Zatanna... I would say yes it's going to hurt **A LOT**." A small smirk appeared on Agni's face. "Oh and I forgot one more person.

Jarred walked over to Agni and stuck out his hand. A beam of light shot from his palm into the rocket making it glow for several moments.

Abaddon visibly paled.

"Oh Fuck me..." he muttered before the rocket hit him.

The heroes covered their faces for several moments there was a incredibly loud explosion and when they could see again bright colors danced in the air and across their eyes.

"Agni?" Batman asked

"Ya?"

"Where did you get that Lexcorp tech rocket launcher?"

"Ask no questions and I will tell no lies."

"Damn... I need to get one of those..." Jarred said, he was not phased by the explosion and bright flashes.

Agni smiled and pulled out his bow.

"Now is when we hit hard." he said sending off several arrows.

Batman and Robin dashed ahead throwing several batarangs causing even more explosions on the downed demon. There was a roar of pain and several beams of darkness shot out of the smoke and dust, but the Dynamic Duo easily dodged then and engaged the demon.

Abaddon roared and slammed his fist into the ground. The ground ripple out from the impact, Batman leaped over the wave of rubble coming his way but Robin was caught it in and consequently stumble in his headlong sprint. He recover quickly and dashed away from more darkness beams coming at him.

A blast of silver and yellow magic shot from Zatanna and Jarred, pounding into the demon's chest and knocking him against a metal beam that was jutting out of the remains of the school. Arrows came flowing in after the magic blasts. There were several more explosions from the arrows. The heroes could see that Abaddon was tiring, blood was streaming down his chest from several wounds, one of his horns were cut off and it looked like one of his fingers were missing as well.

Abaddon turned around and lifted the metal beam out of the ground and hefted it in his hand. He took aim and flung it at Zatanna and Jarred.

Agni tackled them both to get them out of it's way and Superboy leaped in front of them, and with one hard swing of his fist he knocked it away.

"Agni?" Jarred mutter

"Ya?"

"STOP TACKLING US!"

Agni stood up and picked up his bow "But it would have hit you..." he said meekly.

Zatanna grinned and rolled her as as she got up as well.

Conner grabbed Connie next and held him in the air. "Ready?" he asked

Connie nodded and swung his ax into a more comfortable place in his hands.

Superboy launched the dwarf at Abaddon, hitting him like a boulder and making him dig his feet into the ground, but he still slid several feet until he was almost at his waist in the ground.

"Was that suppose to hurt me?" Abaddon mocked

Superdwarfboy shook his head "That was a distraction." he said

Connie rolled away just in time to miss a large truck smash head first into the demon.

Several Arrows of Flame, shot from the dark elf's boy and hit the truck's gas tank causing a another large explosion.

"Dayum..." Robin said "That elf REALLY likes his explosions."

"Damn straight." Agni said as he walked up, his ranger sword was already in hand.

There was a movement under the rubble and Abaddon shot out of it

"Knew dat wouldna' hold 'im for to long, but no one listens to da small dwarf." Connie muttered.

Batman shrugged "It was worth the try."

Abaddon snarled again and shook some rubble off of his shoulders "Ya know, making your plans telepathically is REALLY FUCKING ANNOYING." he shouted

"I know isn't it..." Agni said "I bet you want to kill yourself for giving us that idea."

Abaddon sighed "I didn't want to have to do this but..."

Several orbs dropped from around him and touched the ground.

And there were suddenly four Abaddon's.

Robin's jaw dropped "Please tell me that they are illusions..." he said desperately

"It takes several hits to take one down." Agni said "but I have something that can give us an edge."

"Well I suggest you do it now because they are preparing to attack." Batman said hurriedly as the clones began to take an offensive formation

Agni closed his eyes and waved his hand hand in front of him like he usually does for his spells.

The shadows around them suddenly broke off and ten Agnis suddenly popped off the ground, all with Agni's smirk on their face.

"That was a smart idea, Number One!" one of them shouted

"Though he should have made more of us, Number Six." Another shouted

Robin's jaw dropped again "How do you people do this?"

"Magic is a strange thing, Robin." Number Eleven shouted cheerfully

"Okay guys, listen up." The real Agni said "You two and Connie can take the the one of the furthest left, you two and Conner can take the one on the closer left, Batman, Jarred and I will take the real one, Robin will take two of you and take that one on the right and two will go with Zatanna and take the last one over there. The last two can cover us from the back. Everyone ready? Good then GO!"

The Abaddon's dashed forward first and were met with a well organized army of heroes (even though all of the Agnis would have a fit and probably blow something up if he was called one)

Robin flipped over one of the Abaddon's and dropped several exploding pellets onto his back. The clone was sent flying face first into the ground where several arrows thudded into him and pinned him down before he could back up. One of the Agni Clones leaped into the air and drove his sword straight though the Abaddon Clone's back. The Abaddon Clone though seemed not to be phased by this attack and promptly got up and grabbed the Agni by the throat.

"Ugh... need help here Number Six!" it managed to get out

Several of Robin's birdarangs hit Abaddon, the demon screamed out in pain and slowly slid to the floor.

Robin walked over with a smile and picked one of them out from the slowly fading clone. "And Batman said having a poisoned birdarang was stupid, well HA!"

"Let's go help the others." Number Five offered rubbing his throat.

"If only the real Abaddon was that easy to kill." Number Six said slinging his bow over his shoulder.

Robin nodded and they ran off to aid the others.

"Nordluac Elbbub erif nrub!"

Fire erupted around another Abaddon clone as Zatanna began to cast spell "Pelekta yassen runya!" she yelled, a large whip of fire shot out of her wand and lashed an Abaddon clone across the face "What the hell did I just say?" she yelled to Number Eight

The Agni clone smiled as he shot several arrows from his bow "That was.. uh how to you translate it... Firewhip?"

"How did I say something in a language I do not even know?"

"The necklace took one of your own thoughts or spells and empowered it with one of Agni's. Fire is his specialty any ways."

Zatanna nodded at that and lashed the fire whip at the clone again. "Ya know... this is kind of fun." she said.

One of the Agni clones smiled as it ducked under an Abaddon clone's swing. "We do like that spell." it said

The other clone with Zatanna nodded and swung a tomahawk at the Abaddon clone's leg knocking it over.

"Dnuorg emoceb a niffoc!" Zatanna shouted.

The ground around the clone suddenly jumped up and sucked it into the ground.

"That's two down!" Robin shouted as he ran up with his two Agni clones.

"Make that three!" Connie said, pulling his ax from the spin of a clone as it became to fade. Several arrows dropped from the fading clone and Connie's two Agni's clones walked up with the one's suppose to be covering them with their bows.

"Let's go help the others then!" a clone shouted. Everyone else nodded and went to go aid the others.

The real Abaddon slid several feet into the floor and rubbed hiss aching chest. That Batman had a REALLY strong punch for a pitiful mortal.

He just barely managed to blocked the barrage of attacks from Jarred and Agni. He truly underestimated the short angel and Agni... he was just lucky.

Another one of those stupid batarangs hit Abaddon on the forehead stunning him for a few seconds as Agni sliced his blade across Abaddon's forearm.

Abaddon roared in fury and backhanded Agni in the chest. Jarred caught Agni by the arm to keep him steady and ducked under a swipe from Abaddon's claw himself.

Both of them ducked in time to not get hit by Superboy who had just been flung through the air over their heads. The Abaddon clone that Conner had engaged now ran at them, blast dark magic beams as he ran.

Batman intercepted the clone with a punch to the gut. The Abaddon clone retaliated by elbowing Batman across the face, sending him sprawling. The clone was about to try and stab him when he was hit by a leap-kick from a certain dark elf.

Agni offered Batman a hand and the Dark Knight gratefully took it.

Jarred did a handspring to get away a dark beam and landed next to them.

"You guys okay?" the angel asked, sending several beams of light in the direction of the real Abaddon.

Batman and Agni bother nodded. The dark elf spun around and deflected a blast from a Clone Abaddon.

Conner screamed with rage and leaped out of the little crater he had made with his landing and pounced on the clone, just when Robin ran up with Zatanna, Connie and Agni's clones.

A birdarang flew though the air and hit the real Abaddon, but it didn't seem to phase it.

"So the real one is immune to poison... just great." Robin muttered joining the circle Agni, Batman and Jarred were standing in.

Conner was again thrown into the ground and stomped on repeatedly until he seemed to have stopped moving. Two clone's ran forward to help him but they were dispatched by Abaddon (or a clone...)

"Great we have our powerhouse down..." one of the clones muttered.

A light barrier appeared in front of them to block several blasts of dark magic.

"And he's not tiring." Jarred said panting slightly, he was barely able to hold up his hand anymore from the strength of the dark magic blasts.

There was a rumble to their right and a hand shot out of the ground.

"Gods damn it!" one of the clones yelled "I swear we buried that guy alive."

Connie hefted his ax and sighed "I don't suppose we are getting any reinforcements, are we?"

Batman shook his head "All the league is busy."

"Where did Richie and Anna go?" Agni (or at least one of them) asked

"They were suppose to shoot Abaddon with missiles from the Batplane and if that didn't work they were to go get the rest of the Ranger's and team."

"Why-" Jarred blocked a blow from Abaddon and returned his own "Couldn't you just **give them a call?!**"

"There is a signal-jammer somewhere around her. I couldn't contact the Watchtower after we had already engaged him." Robin said throwing several batarangs at the third Abaddon.

One of Agni's clones jumped in front of a hit that would have hit Robin''s back. The blade hit the clone and it faded with a small *pop* .

"Thanks, Agni!" Robin called

"Don't mention it!" Agni replied, kicking Abaddon beneath the belt.

The clone winced and knocked Agni's sword from his hand. The dark elf cursed and his punch daggers shot from their hidden place in his bracer's. Agni punched his left hand out but it was caught by the clone with ease. The demon clone pushed Agni into Zatanna, toppling them both over and into a pit left by Conner.

Connie swung his ax in a wide arc trying to hit Abaddon but missed and took out three Agni clones in the swing.

"Whoops..." he mutter and swung again this time hitting Abaddon in the leg. "You must be the real one."

An orb shot at Connie and hit him in the chest, it exploded and sent him flying. The clone smiled and shot down what was left of the Agni clone's.

Robin and Batman were each battling a clone while Jarred fought the real one.

The three Abaddon's circled the Dynamic Duo and Jarred for a moment before attacking them again.

The first clone on the left swung at Robin who jumped backwards and flung a batarang. The clone dodged it but it circle around and hit him in the back and exploding on impact. The clone began to fade but before it did it mutter a spell under it's breath.

And blew up.

Robin took most the force of the explosion and was knocked onto his back out cold.. His uniform was smoking slightly and he had blood running down his arm.

Batman dashed forward to help him but was intercepted by the real Abaddon.

The Dark Knight snarled ferociously and swung his fist at Abaddon, while Jarred was taken off his guard and hit in the chest by the clone.

Batman knocked the real Abaddon down and proceeded to showing him with his fist. A beam shot out off an orb and hit Batman's Kevlar vest, the vest absorbed most the damage and he was barely hurt from it.

When they were asked later, no one really understood what happened next. It all happened **so fast**...

Batman was trying to defend the fallen Robin against the two Abaddon's, Jarred had slowly gotten up, his chest was pouring blood, and had blasted the real Abaddon in the back.

The clone had just kicked Batman back when suddenly a throwing axe embedded itself into the back of his calf. Batman kicked Abaddon in the chest and got him away from the injured angel. Connie barreled into the clone, sinking his axe into it's back. The clone realized it was going to die, so it **threw** it's sword at Batman, who was kicking the shit out of Abaddon.

Agni and Zatanna had barely gotten out of the crater with Conner on their backs before Agni had shouted "BATMAN GET DOWN."

Jarred saw the sword, he coughed up blood, but his eyes gleamed in anger. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared leaning against Batman's back.

Right in the path of the thrown sword.

Batman felt something suddenly touch his back...

Then he heard the sound of the sword going straight into Jarred's chest.

"JARRED!" Zatanna screamed.

The angel's eyes widened for a moment, he gasped for air as he looked down at the glowing purple sword that went straight through his chest.

"Demon magic... son of a bitch." he mutter before falling to his knees.

Abaddon smiled at the sight, he thought it was over. Even if his clones were gone, he was still fine, the heroes were either out cold or almost out of energy.

Of course he underestimated them...

Batman saw the angel take the blow form him. Rage erupted inside of him as he dashed at Abaddon.

He just barely saw the burning blur that streaked by him.

Agni rammed into the Demon. He kicked him in the chest, burning his skin, sending him skidding across the ground for a few feet. Before Agni could hit again a blur went past **him. **Batman rammed Abaddon with a haymaker causing him to stumble. Agni was upon him before he could recover from the blows, dealing him a uppercut, scorching his face.

The Dark Knight hit the demon with a flying kick and Agni followed hammering Abaddon's head. The demon could feel the fire was eating away his stamina and energy and Batman's punches were going straight through his wards causing him great pain.

A beam of fire shot from Agni's open palm as it smashed into Abaddon's chest. The burst was amplified by the electricity that came from Batman's gauntlets.

The combined attacks sent the Demon flying far, through several piles of rubble and metal beams that were still standing.

Abaddon landed, making another small crater in the ground. He slowly turned back into his normal human form with the demon arm. He had a several wounds along his body, burnt kin, sword gashes and cuts.

Agni suddenly landed on Abaddon's chest, making him spit out blood. The dark elf bent down and swung his blazing fist into the demon's face as strong as he could. There was a loud crack and Abaddon's neck dropped.

But the demon was still breathing.

The elven prince took a step back as everyone came running up. Agni put his fingers together again and took a deep breath. "This is for Jarred, you bastard." he spat.

He took a deep breath and dark red fireball shot out of his hands, more fire followed it, never ceasing until he had burnt Abaddon into nothing... not even ashes remained when Agni finally closed his hands.

Everyone watched silently as Agni turned around and slowly walked back over to Jarred. Robin was slowly getting up by then, as was Conner. Both were being tended my M'gann and Megg'n.

Agni walked over to Jarred, the angel was still breathing. Barely but still breathing.

A small smile was over the angel's face as Agni bent down over him. The dark elf gripped the handle of the blade and pulled it out. Jarred didn't notice and just kept staring off into the sun.

"Thanks..." Jarred rasped.

Agni lifted the angel into his arms, a tear rolled down Agni's face and splattered on Jarred's forehead. "There's nothing we can do is there?" he asked sadly

Jarred shook his head, blood ran out the side of his mouth and onto the concrete floor

"I am so sorry..." Agni whispered quietly to Jarred

"Don't worry, Agni." Jarred muttered slowly "I'll be back... someday soon hopefully. You can't kill me that easily." he groaned

Another tear dropped off of Agni's face as he whispered he was sorry again.

Jarred smiled again "Forgive me Agni..." he said slowly, coughing all the while "I was a horrible guardian angel."

"I wouldn't have wanted anything else, Jarred. You were the best friend I could have asked for in this dimension."

Jarred's eyes lost focus for a moment but they settle on Agni once more as he whispered "Fight on Agni... bring peace to our world... a-and... keep that girl Zatanna safe. She's defiantly a keeper."

Agni nodded again and smiled sadly "I will Jarred."

"And don't mourn over me... I'm an angel, I've died in this plane of existence before." Jarred's eyes left Agni for another moment. "Remember Agni, even in the most worst of times and situations, you are not alone, good will **always **prevail. I will return, Agni, I will return when you most need it and less expect it."

Agni nodded and slowly brushed the boy's hair our of his eyes "I understand."

Jarred grinned and his eyes left Agni's and starred off into the sun and he breathed his last breath.

Agni looked down at the lifeless body in his hands and more tears fell from his eye for several moments.

Everyone stood around the two silently for several moments. The small angel's body began to turn into a bright yellow dust.

For a moment Agni could almost hear the young angel chuckle again, just like he always used to do in school when he and Agni would do something stupid or brave. Just like when he killed the hydra or laughed at Agni being clueless

Agni would have sworn just as the body was gone he heard something being whispered into his ear. "I will be back, Agni. Be the hero everyone needs you to be."

The dark elf sighed as he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, he looked up expecting it to be Zatanna or Robin but no... it was Batman.

"There's nothing you can do Agni." the Dark Knight said sadly. "He died to protect me, and I swear I won't let his death be for nothing. We _**will **_save your world."

Agni nodded and looked up at the sun. He slowly slipped his sunglasses on and turned around

"Common... We have a mission to do and a world to save."

"Agni?" Robin called gently

"Ya?"

"That was still pretty cheesy..."

_Next Time in the Chronicles of Another Dimension._

_ The Rangers, Team and League half a long talk about the Ranger's powers and talents._

_ Them they must go undercover in a large U.N. Charity banquet._

_ But little do they know, the stakes are higher than they thought and those who are thought gone will return._

_ Will The Rangers and Team prevail against an army of evil beings?_

_ I sure do hope so..._


	46. Chapter 46 Memories and Illusions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice; I only own the Rangers and the plot.**

**Note: I am very sorry for the delay on this chapter! I have been without a computer for several weeks (my old laptop's backlight burned out) and when I have had a chance I've been preparing another Fic that will be released soon.**

**And yes I know this was supposed to be the chapter with the big Ball/Party and all that BUT because of the little time I've had to write lately I decided to put it off another chapter.**

**Oh and several more chapters have been updated with several changes, so you should go and read the first 10 maybe 11? Chapters.**

_**Unknown Location at an Unknown Time**_

Abaddon sighed as he surveyed his surroundings. He was still in his full demon form in a hellish place. There was lava everywhere, screams of pain, large demons and balors sauntered around, large demon like vultures swooped down and tried to attack him but he knocked them away with his claws, big demons were eating littler demons, humongous spiders crawled around the wall of the large cavern he was in. He had died… again

Godsdamnit

Abaddon slowly walked up to a large castle in the midst of all the chaos. He had to bash a few lesser demons aside but that was the norm around there.

As the half-demon reached the large castle doors he could hear more screams of pain echo from inside. _Oh just great… dad's in a bad mood. _Abaddon thought to himself, halting before the castle great doors. _Maybe I should turn around and go back to the materiel plane…_

Just as he went to turn around he felt a heavy force lay on his shoulders, forcing him to enter into the castle. Against his will, Abaddon felt himself being forced down the long halls of the fortress into what seemed to be a throne room.

"I Hope you bring good news, Abaddon." A deep voice boomed

Abaddon looked at the throne cloaked in shadows, kneeling in front of the throne he sighed and tried to ignore the splattered gore and blood in the room.

"Not as good as I wish, my lord."

The room suddenly dropped several degrees and filled with a dark aura, making Abaddon choked his eyes water.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" the voice demanded, filling the room with extreme killing intent.

The half-demon flinched and shivered a bit in the drop of temperature

"I lost again…" Abaddon said quietly

The room fell into a deathly silence.

"Was it the Drow, Belir'hacyrd Aleanth, the dracothrope?"

Abaddon nodded stonily

"Your failure is beginning to annoy me Abaddon."

Several thoughts popped into the half-demon's head. Mostly what his lord does to people who annoy him. None of them were good.

Abaddon gulped

The mysterious voice hummed, causing the room to vibrate slightly. "What should I do with you, Abaddon? I have supplied you with allies and resources, powers and even weapons… what else do you need from me?"

"It's not my fault, my lord, Agni… h-he has powerful allies as well."

"Who is this Agni?"

"It's the name Belir goes by." Abaddon said quickly

The shadows moved as the figure moved slightly on his throne. "I know his allies… they are nothing compared to the powers I gave you."

"He had a blood angel with him and he has somehow managed to become even stronger than the last time we met."

"I did not ask for excuses, Abaddon!" the voice yelled "You came to me asking for power and strength and in return, you would fulfill my wishes. WHY IS EARTH STILL NOT IN MY CONTROL? WHY IS EARTH STILL STANDING?"

Abaddon gritted his teeth in anger "There is nothing I can do! They just keep getting stro-" before the half-demon finished his sentence he felt a strong magical force grip around his neck and lift him into the air

"NO MORE EXCUSES!" the dark voiced roared angrily, he puffed angrily for several minutes before calming down and dropping Abaddon onto the floor. "This is your last chance, Abaddon. I want earth to be in flames before the summer is over, am I understood?"

Abaddon looked up with a small smile as he rubbed his throat.

"Understood completely… father."

_**Mount. Justice, 3:00 PM**_

Zatanna had just finished getting checked by her counterpart Anna. After their battle from earlier she was quite tired, and they still had another mission later on that night.

She sighed slightly as she replayed the battle from earlier in her head. A small tear slipped from her eye as she thought about the death of her and Agni's friend, Jarred, who turned out to be Agni's guardian angel or something.

Luckily the only one very hurt from their team was Robin, and he was not even hurt that bad. Agni had several bruises across her chest and back but he and Anna reassured her that they would be gone in a few hours.

Other memories popped into her head causing her to smile to herself. Her hand held up the necklace Agni gave her and the smile slowly grew bigger as she walked down the hall towards the training room.

"Hey, Zatanna! Nice necklace!" Artemis said "Did Agni give you that?"

The magician smiled and nodded "He gave it to me during our fight earlier."

Artemis looked at it admiringly "What does it do?"

"I'm actually not exactly sure." Zatanna said "It did boost my magical abilities and gave me excess to Agni's magic."

"I thought Agni only used spells for his arrows."

"He mainly does, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know others."

"So the necklace really only boosts your magic powers?" Artemis asked

Zatanna hesitated "Well… it does do something else"

"Well, tell me!" Artemis insisted

"When I'm wearing it, it's like… like I can see into his mind." Zatanna said slowly

"Like M'gann's telepathy?" Artemis inquired

"Not exactly, it's not like I can read his thoughts."

"Then what is it like?"

"It's like…" Zatanna struggled for the right words "Like I can tell his deepest feelings and emotions."

Artemis's eyes widened "That's a bit creepy isn't it?"

M'gann suddenly phased though the wall "Actually it's not."

"You really need to stop doing that." Artemis said, gasping at the surprise of her friend suddenly appearing next to them.

"Sorry." M'gann said "Richie and Robin must be rubbing off on me."

Zatanna grinned at the mention of the twin Dark Squires. The two pranksters were making things very chaotic around the Mountain. You could never know which door was booby-trapped or when you would wake up hanging upside down from the top beams in the cave roof or in the two speedster's case, waking up in a tomb of cement.

Zatanna came out of her thoughts to hear M'gann say"-I was reading a book about elven culture that Anna gave me. When I was looking at the Drow section it said something about dark elven men giving necklaces or rings to females as a sign of affection and uh…-"

"And what? Don't tell me it's a proposal." Artemis said

M'gann shook her head "It's a bit complicated."

"What is?" Zatanna asked

"Drow culture."

"How different could it be from ours?" Zatanna pointed out "Richie and Wallace are both elven and their culture is not much different."

"Drow culture is not like regular elven culture." M'gann explained "I had Agni explain it to me but he seemed to hide some things."

"What? Agni has secrets? I never thought I would live to see the day when Agni doesn't tell us something." Artemis said sarcastically

Zatanna smiled. Artemis had a point; Agni does have a lot of secrets. He was slowly getting better and not hiding things (could be because he really is a horrible liar).

"Drow cities are divided into families, like dwarven clans. Each family is ruled by a Matron Mother."

"A what?" Zatanna asked

"They're called Matron Mothers. They rule each family with an iron fist." M'gann explained "In Drow societies woman are the rulers. All men are second rank, even the nobles like Agni. They pretty much have to follow the women blindly, because if not they are tortured and usually killed as well. The nobles are the only ones who matter very much; if you're not a noble they don't treat you much better than vermin. Kinda like how green Martians treat the white ones."

"That's horrible!" Zatanna said astonished

"No wonder he hates them." Artemis said

"After Agni left the academy he returned to his birthplace and joined what was left of his family." M'gann continued "Everyone knew who he was. There were not many left of the Aleanth Family. Mostly women."

"So he left?" Zatanna asked beginning to take great interest in Agni's past.

M'gann shook her head "He stayed there for a while. He tried to redeem the Drow."

"I don't suppose that went well." Artemis said dryly

"They tortured him, beat him and made him an outcast." M'gann said sadly

"Knowing Agni… I can see where this is going." Zatanna said it pained her to know Agni had a bad background. Well most of them did, but Agni **really **got the short end of the stick.

"He did manage to get some drow to turn their backs on their ways. They left shortly before he did." M'gann replied

"I think he mentioned them before, he called them the Drow Brotherhood." Zatanna commented

"Then when he left…" M'gann paused dramatically "He killed everyone."

That left Zatanna and Artemis in shock

"Everyone?" Artemis repeated

"Just about." M'gann confirmed "He killed every Matron Mother, every cleric for the Drow's evil goddess and **every **noble."

"Jeez… that's kinda evil." Artemis said

"He had his reasons." Richie said suddenly standing behind Artemis.

"How did you- wait never mind that's a dumb question." Artemis rolled her eyes at the young elf

Richie grinned

"What do you mean by he had his reasons?" Zatanna asked

"What I mean is he didn't just go and kill them all for the heck of it, nor for the reason that they were all very stubborn in their evil ways." Richie explained

"Than what were his reasons?" M'gann asked

"I would be a bad friend if I gave out his secrets just because three cute girls asked me to." Richie said

M'gann smiled but Artemis scowled at the cheeky elf

"Now I'll just be going." Richie said turning to shadow-jump again

Zatanna blinked and Richie disappeared

"You have to admit," Artemis muttered "That is a **cool** ability"

M'gann nodded "Well back to the necklace."

"What does it symbolize?" Zatanna asked

M'gann hesitated "Remember I said females are the dominant sex?"

"Kinda hard to forget…" Artemis muttered

"Well, when a male give a necklace or a ring, like the one Agni gave you, it means… it means that he trusts you completely, and that he um… how do I put this, surrenders his will to you?"

The three heroines fell silent for a moment

"Drow are really weird aren't they?" Artemis commented

Shortly afterwards, Zatanna walked into the training room to look for Agni and Robin, inside the training room she saw Elven Roy trying to help Human Roy with his magic, Conner and Connie were hanging out with the two shape-shifters (they were listening to Megg'n play the harp), she didn't see where Rob and Rich were, but she could hear their crackles every few moments come from different places and Agni was sitting down meditating.

There were several rings of runes, some were bright red and others were a dark purple, surrounding the dark elf two arcs of red and purple fire arced over him. His usual pair of sunglasses was on his face, shielding his sensitive dark elven eyes from the bright lights.

Zatanna walked over to him and stood near the outer ring of runes. She suddenly felt a feeling of peace and happiness radiate out of the necklace.

"Greetings, Zatanna." Agni said without opening his eyes

The magician returned the greeting and sat down at the edge of the circle of runes.

"You seemed troubled." Agni commented, opening his eyes and looking at her

"I just had a short talk with M'gann and Megg'n." Zatanna replied

The dark elf sighed "What part of my past do you want to know about?" he said bluntly

"I was curious about the time you spent with other drow."

Agni frowned slightly "Drow? Ye gods why couldn't you have asked about the time I destroyed a village while being blind, or the time I set an orphanage on fire."

"You set an orphanage on fire?" Zatanna demanded

"It was an accident! Or at least that's the official story." Agni said defensively "But anyways, my time with the Drow is a long story…"

The necklace around Zatanna's neck glowed for a moment and she felt herself being almost pulled into it.

Everything was dark for several moments before she suddenly found herself what she thought to be a **very **big tree house.

Zatanna looked around confusedly for a moment before she saw Agni materialize out of the air next to her.

"Where are we?" Zatanna asked

Agni's face wasn't exactly smiling when he said "Shalkwood."

"And where's that?" Zatanna pressed

"It's the city that houses the Academy." Agni said sullenly "It's an elven city."

"Why did you bring me here? How did you bring me here?"

"To answer your question about me and other drow. I brought you here through the necklace into my mind." Agni answered

Zatanna answered she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned around to see a young Agni walk out of… a hollowed tree. A BIG hollowed tree.

_The young Agni looked barely older than Robin and he wasn't clad in his usual cloak and hood. He was just wearing regular leather clothes with a bow and quiver over one shoulder and a sword over the other. He was walking very determinedly away from the tree, ignoring the shouting voices behind him._

_ Four people came out after him, shouting at him different things._

_ One of them was a blonde elf with a large blonde beard, green clothes and a bow and quiver; similar to Agni's slung over his back, which must defiantly be the Green Arrow of their dimension. The second looked like Doctor Fate (except he had a golden bucket on his head). A dwarf stood next to them, it took her a moment to realize who he was until the dwarf turned around and she saw the Super-Family symbol on his back._

_The fourth person was someone she couldn't place at all. He was tall, elven and had a long sword in his belt. He seemed like the only one not yelling at Agni to stay._

"_Common Belir, rethink this! There is no reason for you to leave!" Lord Oliver shouted, jogging to catch up with the young Agni_

_ "Yes there is and you know it, Lord Oliver." Young Belir'hacyrd said, barely breaking his strides. "The Drow need to be stopped."_

"_Nabo and I fully agree with you, Belir." Wizard Fate said_

Zatanna looked at the real Agni for a moment, "Did my father just refer to himself and Nabu separately?"

The older Agni nodded "Giovanni and Nabu get along quite well." He said

"But-"

"Nabu in your world is a fool. He chooses to control a mortal body instead of cooperating with it like the Nabu from my dimension does." Agni said cutting her off "The Nabu from my dimension is a demilich."

"Meaning?"

Agni sighed, he was getting used to having to explain things from his dimension "He cannot use his power unless he is attached to a mortal, or in this case an elf."

Zatanna nodded and turned her attention back to the scene happening in front of them. They had finally cornered Agni and were trying to talk him out of going

_"Ye canna go alone, boy!" Superdwarf -Clark- shouted "Ye need help."_

_ "I'm perfectly capable of dealing with my family alone." Agni retorted "That's what all of you want anyways isn't it? For me to go back to my __**evil **__brethren?" he spat towards the elf she still couldn't recognize_

_ "I say we let him go." The elf said "Or better yet, let's just kill him right here right now."_

_ Wizard Fate's eye's glowed bright yellow beneath his helmet as he glared at the elf "Stay out of this Lindir; it is none of your concern." Wizard Fate said viciously "Do not make me unleash Nabu on you again."_

_ Lindir paled slightly, draining the bit of color he had out of his skin_

_ There was of cackle of glee and Wizard Fate's bucket helmet glowed eerily green for a moment_

_ "Oh do let me!" Nabu said cheerfully "It seems he did not learn from the last time I had to whoop his ass!"_

_ "Well, I beg the differ." The elf –Lindir- said "As one of the Masters here I have all the right to be here! And I say we should kill this filthy Drow and then kill his brethren later."_

_ Young Agni's hand was raised slightly over his left shoulder, gripping the hilt of his sword_

_ Lindir snarled and placed his own hand on the hilt of his weapon "You think you are strong enough to fight me? The other Masters may think you're something special but I know you're just another nasty Drow. I'quelin Mori'Quessier naa ba Mori'Quessir"_

_Everyone there was shocked with silence for a moment_

"Uh what did he say?" Zatanna asked the real Agni who was obviously quite angry

"It's one of the insults that people just don't say." He replied shortly

"What does it mean?"

"It translates loosely to 'Drow are only good dead'…" Agni said

Zatanna looked at Lindir with a look of disgust "He seems like a really big racist to me…"

"You have no idea…" Agni muttered

"_Giov…" Nabu muttered breaking the shocked silence_

_ Giovanni nodded slightly _

_ A cackle of laughter sounded on the bridge they were standing on, echoing out of the Helmet of Nabu._

_ Lord Oliver took a step to the side and stood in between Lindir and Agni_

_ "You're going to have to get through us first." Lord Oliver said_

_ Superdwarf nodded his agreement and hefted his axe over his shoulder with a smile_

_ Lindir looked at them for a moment, thinking of his chances of beating the head Wizard, Arcane Archer and __**Superdwarf, **__he didn't have a very good chance._

_ "Oh nonononono." A voice said behind him "He's __**mine**__."_

_ A beam of gold hit Lindir in the back sending him flying down the bridge._

_ Agni looked horrified "Master Fate! You're not supposed to let Nabu have complete control!" he yelled "No offense Nabu." He added quickly_

_ Nabu laughed insanely again "Do you know who made that rule? I DID!" he shouted gleefully "And what makes you think I'm in complete control? Giov wants this just as much as me!"_

_ Lindir was up again and he dashed at Agni._

_ Superdwarf shot out from behind Lord Oliver and intercepted the elf._

_ "Stand down Lindir." Clark said "Ye have no chance aga'nst us alone."_

_ "Alone, yes… you have a point, but what makes you think I am alone?" Lindir said, whistling loudly._

_ Several younger elves dropped out of hidden places in the trees and surrounded them._

The real Agni smiled "I remember this fight well…" he said

Zatanna looked at the young elves surrounding Wizard Fate, Lord Oliver and Superdwarf. They all glared at them with such **hate. **

"They all had something against Drow." Agni said quietly "They all had some family member or friend that died, or was injured or never returned from the war with the Drow. Even more of them had something against me personally for what my parents did."

_ "So Belir." One of the boys said "You still think you're strong enough to take us on?"_

Zatanna noticed Agni stiffen slightly when he saw the boy

_ The young Belir's sword was out and in his hands before the boy finished his sentence "Enough you have tortured me Hilal." Belir said quietly "Now you will pay."_

_ "Revenge is not da way, boy." Superdwarf muttered still blocking Lindir's way to young Agni._

_ "Kill the Drow!" Lindir shouted and the young elves charged Agni._

_ "Ooohhh fun fun fun!" Nabu shouted, unleashing a wide blast of his magic sending several of the attackers to the ground._

_ Several arrows whistled by the young Agni as Lord Oliver, now in full Emerald Archer mood, shot down several._

_ Young Agni himself shot forward at Hilal and lashed his sword at him. Hilal deflected it and unleashed several attacks of his own that were all stopped by Agni._

_ Zatanna watched the fight go on for several minutes. She watched Nabu with great interest. It was surprising how insane he was and how well he got on with her father._

_ After several more minutes Zatanna began to notice that more kept on coming to attack young Agni and the Masters._

_ It seems Nabu/Wizard Fate noticed that as well because he yelled at Agni to run._

_ Young Agni hesitated for a moment but nodded and sheathed his sword._

_ "Running already, Belir?" Hilal sneered, closing in on him_

_ Agni shrugged and brought his fingers together "There are times to fight, and there are times to let those stronger than you fight for you." He said and he suddenly sunk into his shadow._

Just as the memory began to fade the real Agni pointed at Nabu who had his hands in the air and was causing massive waves of his magic to shoot out of him in forms of ankhs.

"We think Nabu might have a little problem…" Agni said "Like he might be insane… even more than me."

Zatanna smiled at Agni and his poor attempt at humor.

As the memories returned she saw Agni running through a forest towards large mountains at the distance.

"It took me several weeks to find the Drow." Agni said "They hid well after the first war."

The memories showed Agni entering a cave and slowly and cautiously walking down.

As the memories began to flash by Agni gave a running commentary

"I was welcomed back, kind of." Agni said as a memory showed him bowing before a female dark elf on a throne "The city was almost in ruins. The first war had cut our numbers down to mere thousands and we kept killing ourselves."

"Why did you return?" Zatanna asked as a memory of Agni getting scolded by his Matron Mother appeared

Agni sighed "I was hoping to get them to call a truce. I was hoping to have peace between all elves. Ye gods… I was so wrong."

A memory slowly appeared in front of them.

_In a dark cavern several drow all sat around a large table. Their hoods were pulled over their faces even though they all knew who each other were. Agni sat at the head of the table eagerly trying to convince his brethren_

"_The Matron Mothers are fools." Agni hissed. "They will be the cause of our extinction. The evil ways of Lolth are our past."_

_ "You might be right," Said a female drow "but the Matron Mothers are too strong for us to fight alone. We stand no chance against their clerics."_

_ "Lolth's power is waning." Said a wizard from the far end of the table, "I-I can feel it… and so can the clerics. We are either losing her favor or she is looser her power as well."_

_ "Then we should strike while they are still weak!" said a female from next to Agni "We are all of the strongest nobles of our respective families. We could hit them before they even knew we were there. Slyly and silently."_

_ "Silently and slyly…" Agni repeated "Have we learned nothing? The old ways of the Drow are evil! We must not do it silently but rather do it loudly and painfully. Let them know their evil days are over."_

_ "Belir'hacyrd has a point." Someone said. "They ruined us slowly and painfully, they should not go the same way. Out with a bang sounds more deserving."_

Agni sighed as the memory faded leaving them in almost complete darkness. "My quest wasn't a complete waste of time. Some of them did leave. We created a group called the Drow Brotherhood."

"How did that work out?" Zatanna asked

Agni shrugged "Pretty well I guess. It works almost the same way as a regular family with only a few exceptions."

"Like?"

"Well we still have a Matron Mother and we still have nobles, but men have equal rights. The Matron Mother has to make all the decisions with the council and the Lord."

"The Lord?"

"The head male… me." Agni said slowly "I didn't want it but they forced it upon me for reasons like 'the whole rebellion was my doing' and 'I'm the only one the Matron Mother would listen to'…"

"Who was the Matron Mother?"

"I was getting to that."

Another memory began to appear around them

_"Belir." Called a strong feminine voice from a throne at the end of the great room_

_ "Yes Matron Mother?" Agni asked walking into the room and bowed._

_ "I have been hearing things about you…" the Matron Mother of the Aleanth Family continued "Is it true you are planning to revolt against the Matron Mothers with this vile Drow Brotherhood?"_

_ Agni hesitated for a moment, he looked up at the others in the room. All of the nobles were there. There weren't very many of them._

_ When he first reached the Drow city, he was prepared to find out that all of Aleanth was wiped out and he would be, yet again, alone in the world._

_ Instead he found some family. His father's sister was the Matron Mother, his eldest female cousin was the head cleric of the city and his male eldest cousin who was just a few years younger than his eldest female cousin, was Weapon Master of the family. They hated him because of who his father had married and for being brought up by surface elves. Turns out it was against the will of the Matron Mother for his father to marry a dracopath. He had four other cousins, younger than himself (which wasn't very young though). They were kind to him, sympathized with him._

_ "Do not keep your Matron Mother waiting." Snarled his cleric cousin, gripping a whip on her belt_

_ Agni looked up and glared at her, causing her to hastily let go of the whip. He glanced at his younger cousins; they were all with him in destroying the Matron Mothers._

_ He looked at his youngest cousin, a female of only 18 years old. She was by far the kindest to him even though he was a male. She slowly mouthed "Heed what you say" to him._

_ Agni looked up, his face was very blank as he said "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. Those rouges known as the Drow Brotherhood need to be tortured and killed."_

"Wait…" Zatanna said "How could she have believed you? You're a horrible liar!"

Agni smirked "Am I? Or do I pretend to be a bad liar so when I actually do lie no one realizes it and use my bad lying to give out information when I am not suppose to?"

"Ahh… I see."

_"You know, why dear, dear Belir." The Matron Mother said "Some are beginning to question your loyalty."_

_ "Everyone knows who I am loyal to: myself and only myself." Agni declared_

_ The Matron Mother smiled "And that is the loyalty of every drow, only to themselves. A worthy loyalty. But where do you second loyalties stand? With your brethren or with our vile surface cousins?"_

_ "I am loyal to my family, to the family of Aleanth. The ancient family of dragons and warriors… and the occasional dragon warrior." Agni said_

_ "Occasional dragon warrior… much like yourself no?" the Matron Mother asked_

_ "If you so wish Matron Mother."Agni replied sourly_

_ "That is good. You are to valuable asset to loose, but there is still a problem-"_

_ Agni sighed inwardly, that old hag just had to be bothering him now of all times, he was supposed to be putting the finishing touches to his plans not having a battle of words with his evil aunt._

_ "Problem? What is it now? Don't you know I have better things to do then be bothered by you?" Agni snapped, stopping himself a bit too late._

_ Everyone in the room gasped and stared at him (or in the case of his eldest cousins they glared at him)_

_ "The insolence of this one!" his cleric cousin screamed drawing her snake headed whip "He needs to be taught his place!"_

_ "Preferably in the torture chambers." His other elder cousin added_

_ Agni moved just in time to dodge his cousins whip and grab hold of her wrist, preventing her from lashing at him again and bending it painfully._

_ "Y-you dare attack a cleric of Lolth?" she sputtered as Agni twisted her wrist_

_ "Lolth and her female clerics are damned to the lowest places of the abyss."_

"_Agni, let her go." The Matron Mother commanded_

_ Belir growled and slowly dropped his cousin's wrist "Ever attack me again and I won't be so merciful."_

_ His cousin whimpered and pointed her finger at him._

_ Agni roared in pain, his body felt like he was suddenly dropped into a pit of acid._

_ "You think you are powerful attacking a cleric of Lolth?" his cousin demanded "Well then let me show you true power!"_

The memory faded again and Agni laughed

"What's so funny?"

"They fell perfectly for my plan!"

"You planned all of that?"

Agni nodded enthusiastically "Most of it."

"What was the plan?"

"The plan was we planted false information, actually true information, about me being the ringleader of the Drow Brotherhood. Then when I was called in, I was supposed to mislead them with my thoughts and flip out on my cousin."

"And the part where she tortured you?"

Agni winced at the memory "That's where things went a bit wrong."

_Agni was hanging in shackles a few feet in the air. His weapons were gone; he was bleeding from several wounds._

_ *crack*_

_ Several whips hit Agni's back causing him to cry out in pain._

_ "Your execution is tomorrow, Belir. We will make an example of you to show what happens to Drow who forsake Lolth."_

"How long did they torture you for?" Zatanna asked worriedly, she had seen some of the scars Agni had on his back when she would help Anna heal the team.

Agni shrugged "Days, weeks, months maybe…"

_The day finally came when Agni was to be executed. All of the city had gathered around the city's square to see it._

_ Agni was led to the square in chains, barely able to hold himself up. In the center of the square there was a large ceremonial table where they were going to sacrifice him to Lolth._

_ But yet there was only a smile on Agni face as he walked to his doom._

"Oohh! This is the good part!" the real Agni said cheerfully

_Agni was shoved onto the table and his Matron Mother walked over to him, holding the dagger that was to kill him._

_ "Oh, please don't miss the heart." Agni said airily, like it might just inconvenience him. "I would prefer if you also get right to it and skip the whole 'giving him to Lolth' who should be damned by the way."_

_ Another whip hit Agni's face and he grunted in pain_

_ "That hurt… you bitch." He muttered_

_ The ceremony carried on perfectly from then (possibly because they gagged him) until when they were to kill him._

_ They removed Agni's gagged and told him to say his last words._

_ A smirk crossed Agni's face_

_ "Run."_

_ A roar erupted in the town square, everyone turned around to see where it was coming from._

_ Somehow a balor was unleashed into the town and began tearing through the Drow in the square with its canine like mouth and claws._

_ Chaos erupted_

_ Agni chuckled and brought his index and thumb fingers together in front of him._

_ Explosions suddenly erupted throughout the square killing many and covering the square with a dark heavy smoke._

_ Some Drow tried to stop and fight off the balor but it was in vain for the balor was to powerful for them._

_ Agni himself was still mostly tied to the table when his youngest cousin zoomed up to him and began setting him free._

_ "I told you to get out of here!" Agni hissed as he stood up_

_ "I wasn't going to let you die here." She said defiantly _

_ "To die here was my choice, now thanks for letting me out and get out of here." Agni said summoning his armor and weapons to himself, along with several flasks of healing potions. Agni pulled his bow out and notched an arrow in it with a grin on his face._

_ The arrow shot from his bow and hit one of the fleeing Matron Mothers, her guards around her turned around to meet Agni who now had his sword out and dashing towards them._

_ "Kill him!" the Matron Mother said_

_ A cry of laughter escaped Agni's lips as he cut through the Matron Mother's guards._

_ "You thought that could stop me?" he said, plunging his sword into her heart and watching the light fade from her eyes. "You and all the other Matron Mothers failed our people and now you will all pay."_

_ Out of the corner of his eye Agni notice a fireball fly towards him. He stuck out his hand and caught it, slowly absorbing its power._

_ "You people never learn do you?" he commented as he sprinted off towards another fleeing Matron Mother._

Agni smiled as he saw those memories. Zatanna on the other hand looked sick from the bloodshed so the memory faded.

"Sorry." Agni said apologetically "I forgot, you and the Team aren't used to bloodshed like that."

"So that's what happened?" Zatanna asked

Agni nodded "Yup. Long story short, those who left with me relocated to a different cave, closer to the surface."

"And that's it?" Zatanna asked

The dark elf nodded again "That's pretty much it, aside from me being the Lord of the Brotherhood. Which I didn't want." Agni added

Zatanna looked at Agni thoughtfully "You shouldn't have killed them all."

"I had no other choice, Zatanna." Agni said quietly "I had to kill them."

"Killing is never the right thing to do. You should have found another way." Zatanna insisted

"You don't know the drow." Agni retorted angrily "What should I have done? Put them in jail? Sealed their souls into my sword? "

"Maybe, but killing half a race because they were evil is well… evil itself." She argued back "So what, people hated you because you were one of them, that doesn't mean you had to kill them all to prove a point."

"I did not kill them to prove a point! I killed them because they deserved it." Agni said stubbornly

"No one deserves to be murdered no matter what they did!" Zatanna yelled

"I was tortured and beaten in the academy because of the evils my people did." Agni shouted back

"So you killed them because the surface elves were all racists?"

"You've lived your whole life in peace and security. Do you know what it's like to live not knowing when someone might try and kill you in your sleep, poison your food or attack you in front of your Masters, JUST BECAUSE MY SKIN IS A DIFFERENT COLOR? JUST BECAUSE MY PARENTS WEREN'T THE MOST GOOD OF ALL PEOPLE?" Agni shouted "My people were evil and wicked! They killed, raped, tortured and sacrificed everyone that came in their path and you dare say I killed them out of revenge for what surface elves did to me?"

Zatanna was about to say something sharp back to him when M'gann and Megg'n suddenly appeared next to them.

"You two okay?" M'gann asked

"We could feel anger radiated off of you both. Quite literally off of Agni, he burst into flames." Megg'n added

Agni looked at the ground "Sorry, I got a little angry."

Megg'n looked around at the memories that were revolving around them. "Let me guess, she didn't quite like what you did to the Drow?"

"Of course I didn't! He killed numerous innocents!"

Megg'n shrugged "No need to shout at me, I completely agree. He didn't **have **to kill them. But it was better he did."

"But-" M'gann began

"This argument is going nowhere." Agni interrupted "I did what I did and nothing can change that."

Zatanna nodded "You're right… I'm sorry for accusing you like that."

Agni smiled weakly "No it was my fault; I shouldn't be so defensive all the time."

Agni sighed and opened his eyes to see the Team all standing around him, staring at him.

"You know… I'm getting really tired of opening my eyes and finding everyone staring at me…" he said

Connie chuckled "Told ye he would say dat." He said ignoring Agni's glare

"Dude, what is it with you and suddenly spontaneous self combusting into flames?" Wally said looking at the burn marks around the circle of runes.

Richie mock sighed "I was just about to go get some water balloons…"

His counterpart nodded sadly "Would have been so much fun…" Robin said

Agni stood up and the runes and fire around him disappeared "If I wake up one more time and find everyone staring at me-"

"Yeah yeah we know, you'll 'set us on fire' or 'drop us into a pool of lava'" Artemis said

"He actually has done those things." Richie said cheerfully "Mostly to Wallace."

Wallace scowled "It wasn't funny."

"It was to the rest of the village" Arty commented

Agni sighed and cracked his knuckles "So who's ready for some training?"

Lex Luthor entered an elevator and pressed the button for the bottom level. As the elevator slowly went down he thought of the past few weeks.

Abaddon had shown up, talked big but did very little. Lex agreed to fund him with what he needed mostly out of fright. Abaddon **was **extremely powerful, almost at Superman's and had absolutely no morals what so ever.

The half-demon had kept on coming back for more and more recourses and every time he was still beaten. It was getting quite troublesome now.

The elevator stopped and Lex walked out into a large storage room. Unfortunately, Abaddon was already there waiting for them.

"You've kept me waiting long." Abaddon said with a scowl

"Then next time make an appointment and not just demand my presence." Lex retorted walking over to join him on a catwalk

Abaddon ignored his sass and pointed at a large plane like thing at the far side of the room "What's that?" he demanded

Lex sighed he knew where this was going "It's a Hel carrier."

Abaddon smiled wickedly "I'm going to need a few for tonight."

The bald man sighed again "As you wish, Abaddon."

Robin flipped over Agni's practice swords and hit him in the back with his eskrima sticks knocking him forward.

The dark elf rolled with the blow but dropped his twin swords and came up with his punch blades out.

"You know you stand no chance against me in hand to hand." Robin taunted

Agni smirked slyly "Oh I know," he said charging right past the young hero "That's why I'm going for your friend.

Robin dodged the dark elf and turned around to see him dash at Wally. "Kid Flash, get down!"

The speedster turned around and spun out of Agni's charge but ran right into Connie.

"Haha! Got ye now, boy!" he crowed swinging a hammer at the yellow clad hero.

Wally dodged left and smiled "Missed me!" he called

A stone flew out of the corner of the room and clocked him in the forehead. Smoke shrouded over him and he dissapeared

"And Wally is out!" Richie's voice boomed throughout the room, magically enhanced "That just leaves Agni, Connie and Arty against Robin, Aqualad, Zatanna and Red Arrow."

Superdwarfboy lifted his shield and deflected several arrows with a smile "Agni! Get der archer!" he yelled throwing several axes from his belt at Aqualad and dodging a spell bolt from Zatanna

The dark elf nodded and pulled out his bow. He turned to face the redheaded archer

"Fancy an archers duel?" he asked

Roy nodded and notched an arrow. "Ready when you-"

A rocked bounced off hit head and he slumped to the floor. There was a puff of smoke and he dissapeared

The dark elf smiled "I win." He said slinging his bow back over his shoulder.

"OOOOHHH." Richie yelled causing the elves to wince "Red Arrow is out by a dirty trick from our resident Drow and Homicidal Halfling."

"Isn't that cheating?" Robin yelled in outrage "He challenged him to a duel!"

"There are no rules in war." Agni shouted charging boy wonder again with a tomahawk and sword in hand

"Zatanna, find Arty!" Robin yelled

A blast of water flew by Agni and knocked Connie out of the makeshift arena.

_Damn, Connie's out… Arty and I have no chance against the three of them. _Agni thought

Agni backed away from Robin and smiled. "Arty, sacrifice!" he yelled before sheathing his sword

Before Robin or Kaldur could do anything hundreds of large boulders fell from the arena's sky and crushed all three of them.

"And the last one standing is Arty! Making the Rangers the winners! Woohoo!" Richie said.

The room shifted and there were back in the cave, sitting in a circle around Anna who had casted an illusion spell on them

"What was that last maneuver?" Red Arrow asked

"It's called Sacrifice." Richie explained "AKA The Last Option or The Last Stand."

"It was my idea." Agni said standing up and stretching his legs

"All I saw was Arty summoning boulders and crushing everyone." Zatanna said

Richie nodded "It's something we only do when we have absolutely no chance of winning. Our last stand, if you will."

"One of us will conjure, summon, cast or use an ability that will kill everyone in the battlefield." Agni continued

"So essentially it's suicide." Robin said

Red-Ranger shrugged "We would do anything to protect our world."

"Not true!" Wallace protested

Agni sighed "What would we not do?"

"Baby sit the Prince again…"

The Team looked at the Rangers curiously as they all shouldered simultaneously

"Do we want to know?" Artemis asked

All the Rangers shook their heads violently

"Trust me, if I had to babysit the Prince again," Anna muttered "the Empire can be damned; I'd go and join Abaddon."

"Isn't that a bit dramatic?" Zatanna asked

Agni shook his head again "No, if I had to babysit I would go join the Drow and **help **them take over the Empire."

"He can't be that bad…" Wally said but went quiet when he saw the looks from the Rangers "can he?"

"Don wanna talk about it…" Connie muttered, hugging his knees to his chest and slowly rocking himself "Horble memarys…"

A few minutes later the Rangers had recovered, everyone sat around and relaxed

"You guys know what?" Wally said breaking the calm silence

Artemis groaned "What is it Kid Dumbass?"

Wally ignored the insult and continued "You guys need Superhero names."

"Because seriously," Wally continued "The colored Rangers thing doesn't work and it sounds like you're ripping off the Power Rangers."

"The who?" Megg'n asked

"Ya know, the Power Rangers."

The Rangers stayed silent

"Go go Power Rangers!" Wally sang "Go go Power Rangers! Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

Connie's eye twitched

"Can I kill him?" Arty asked sincerely while glaring at the speedster who was still singing

"Please?" Wallace added

Agni shrugged "Not going to stop you."

Wally stopped and slowly backed away "You guys are kidding right? Right?!"

Robin watched Arty tackled him "Should we stop them?"

Roy snorted "I'm glad someone shut him up…"

"You know it's not a bad idea though." M'gann said thoughtfully "Especially if you're going to be staying here. You might even need real costumes."

Richie grinned "We already have those things."

Robin looked confused "I thought you're known as the Rangers?"

"That's our branch of the military." Elven Roy explained "Like there is the Justice League and the Young Justice League. There is the Justice Guild where we are from, and we are called the Rangers."

"But why Rangers and not the… Young Justice Guild?" Artemis asked

"A guild doesn't work like that." Arty said

"We were dubbed the Rangers because we do what rangers do." Elven Roy said

"Which is?"

"Protect." Agni said "We protect people, nature, animals… everything worth protecting."

"Quite righteous for people who murder without a second thought." Robin muttered, forgetting about their sensitive hearing.

Richie glared at his counterpart "We do not murder, Robin." He snarled "We've said this before. There is no "court" to take them to, **we **are the court. WE decide."

"Let's not get into this argument again." Agni said quickly

"Yeah," Zatanna said quickly after him.

"Why don't you tell us about your hero names?" Kaldur said quickly, aiding Zatanna and Agni to break up the tension.

Richie grinned and puffed out his chest "Nightwing, shadow of the night." He said, waving his hands in front of himself.

Shadows began to swirl around him, sucking him into a black vortex.

Everyone looked around for a moment to see where he went.

Elven Roy sighed and pointed to the beams on the ceiling, as a figure clad in a black body suit with a blue hawk spread on his chest and a small mask covering his eyes and cheek bones.

Robin's mouth dropped to the floor as he saw his counterpart "Best name and suite ever!"

Arty smiled widely and clapped her hands together. "Huntress, the-"

"Homicidal Halfling." Wallace cut it, earning a glare from Arty

"What it's not like it isn't true…" Richie said

Arty sighed as magical energy swirled around her turning her clothes dark orange and black, with a sword over her back and a pointed mask."

Kal stepped forward and grinned "I'm Waterboy, because like dude, I'm a boy and so totally into water."

Water shot out of his waterpack and covered his body for a moment.

As the water retracted, black metal armor was covering Kal's body up to his neck. "I don't really have one of those like, flashing transformations or stuff, but dude… this armor is so comfortable."

"Is it only me, or does that armor remind you of Black Manta?" Roy asked slowly

"The resemblance is undeniable… unfortunately." Aqualad muttered

Wallace walked in front of everyone and vibrated for a moment revealing a mixture of red and yellow clothes "I'm Kid Zoom the fastest-"

"-Prick alive." Arty said quickly

Everyone began laughing while Wallace scowled angrily "That is NOT funny!" he yelled when they began to quiet down "I don't even know where that rumor began because-"

"Moving on now!" Richie cut in "We don't need or want to know about your private life."

Elven Roy stepped forward as Wallace walked back (sulking) to his seat. "The Bloody Arrow, the half elven warrior." He said. There was a bright flash of light, everyone blinked a few times to clear the dizziness from their eyes. Roy was standing in front of them in red and black body suit almost the same as Red Arrow's but with several grenades strapped to his chest and a long sword on his belt.

"Bloody Arrow?" Human Roy asked "How did you get that name?"

"'E 'as a thing for shoot'n people in da eye." Connie said stepping forward. "Ah don't 'ave stupid clothes like dem." He said "I'm just known as Superdwarfboy, or better known as Berzerker."

Anna stepped forward "I am Anna the White Cleric, mistress of magic." She said as white magic twirled around her, turning her clothes into a short white dress with a plated mail chest piece and long white boots.

Robin's jaw hit the floor again and everyone snickered at his dumbfounded expression.

Megg'n stepped forward and smiled kindly "I'm Miss Phantom, the Aasmir bard." She said forming her clothes into a long purple and black dress with a hood to cover her head.

Everyone turned to Agni and looked at him.

"What?" he asked looking at him through his sunglasses

"Aren't you going to tell us your hero name?" Artemis asked

"I don't have one." Agni said simply

"Why not?"

"I'm not a hero."

Robin sighed "You're still going on about that?"

"Yup."

"Then do you have a… codename?" Wally asked

Agni nodded "Yes I do."

"Are you going to say it?"

"Nope."

Conner sighed "Just leave him alone, it's not worth it."

"Why aren't you going to tell us?" Zatanna asked

"It's against Master Bruce's rules." Agni said "Richie is going to catch hell for it."

"Is it me or is he the only one who follows Batman's rules?" Robin asked the Rangers

"He's the only one who follows because he's the only one who gets in trouble for breaking them." Bloody Arrow said with a smirk

"Aww common Agni, can't you break a rule just once." Wally whined

Agni snorted "Me just sitting here without my cloak on is breaking a rule, me sitting her without my weapons is against the rules, me sitting here-"

"Okay! We got it, you're breaking a crap ton of rules." Wally interrupted "Your Master Bruce guy won't even know."

Agni shook his head

"Please, Agni?" Zatanna pleaded

The dark elf glared at the ground and groaned "Fine…" he growled "But I'm blaming this on Wallace."

Wallace sat up and yelped "Why me?!"

"Because it's most believable." Richie said

"Is not!"

"Dude, do you like seriously think Master Bruce will believe us if we like… tell him that he did it because a girl asked him? Dude seriously like no one who knows him would believe that." Waterboy said

"What does that guy smoke?" Wally asked distastefully

"That's the weird thing…" Wallace muttered "He doesn't…"

Agni sighed and stood in front of everyone.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble…" he muttered

"It can't be that bad." M'gann said, but the look in Agni's eyes said the opposite.

The light in the room seemed to dim suddenly, shadows swarmed around him, creating a dark wall around him.

Laughter echoed throughout the room similar to Robin and Richie's but more like a sneer or a dark chuckle, as the room went almost completely dark.

"I am… A Cursed Shadow, the Grim Ranger..." Agni hissed, his voice bouncing around the room

"The Cursed Shadow?" Wally asked looked around in the sudden dark gloom "Because…" Wally heard a voice behind him and spun around and saw a pair of purple eyes staring at him "I am naught but a shadow on the wall." A gleam of metal appeared in the hands of the shadow "And a curse onto my enemies."

Wally screamed and the light returned showing Agni, in full a full blackish grey cloak standing over Wally with a large scythe in his hands and his bow and sword over his back.

Richie laughed and clapped "You really are too dramatic." He said cheerfully

Agni smiled beneath his hood and the scythe disappeared in his hands. "I find it fun to scare the daylights out of people."

The Team was shocked for a moment before they began laughing at Wally

"Hey, Kid Screams-Like- a-Girl-"

"Oh shut up!" Wally yelled "What is it with you guys and scaring me?!"

Wallace stopped his laughter for a moment to sputter out "Get used to it."

Everyone fell silent as Batman entered the room with a particularly pissed off look on his face.

"Time for the mission Batman?" Robin asked

Batman shook his head "I was interrogating Iivdril…"

Agni nodded "I figured you wouldn't get much from her."

Batman scowled "I didn't get anything from that Drow commander either."

"You guys caught another dark elf?" Wallace said in surprise

Agni nodded "We found him trying to flee."

The Dark Knight sighed "He's all yours Agni… as we agreed."

The Dark Elf smiled and motioned to Richie and Connie to follow him.

Everyone else followed Batman to another room where there were screens showing the inside of the interrogation room. There was a table with two chars on either side of it in the middle of the bare room. A dark elf was chained to one of those chairs. He was sitting idly twiddling his thumbs.

The lights dimmed again before flickering off. The screen went into night vision mode and turned green.

They could see Richie, Agni and Connie appear in the room. Agni was wearing his cloak and the large scythe was in his hand.

There was a loud swooshing behind them and the heroes turned around to see Wally and Wallace snacking on popcorn.

"What?" Wallace asked with his mouth full

Everyone just sighed and turned back to the screens

There was a gleam of metal in front of the bound elf and he shuddered

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he yelled into the darkness

A set of purple eyes appeared in front of him and glared at him menacingly

The dark elf screamed and squirmed in his chair

"You have failed the dark elven race." Agni hissed "Now you must die!"

"The Grim Ranger!" the dark elf screamed trying to move his chair away. He turned around trying not to look into Agni's eye and stared right into Richie's

"Nightwing!" he screamed

"Tell us what your Masters plans are!" Nightwing roared his voice suddenly deep and vicious "Or nothing will save you from our wrath."

Berzerker swung his little hammer and hit the drow on the arm, causing him to scream in pain.

Robin frowned when he saw what they were doing. "They're going to torture him…" he said angrily

Bloody Arrow nodded "There are times when you have to go to extreme measures. Is his comfort worth all the people who might die because of what Abaddon had planned?"

"Abaddon died and Iivdril is in our custody. Who else is there?" Robin argued

"There is always someone… always." White Cleric said sadly

Everyone turned back to the screen to hear the Drow shout "Okay okay! I'll tell you what you want to know!"

The lights flashed back on and the Drow began to calm slightly.

"What is your name?" Grim Ranger demanded

"Oh wouldn't you like to know, wouldn't you Cursed Shadow?" the dark elf sneered

Berzerker stepped forward and raised his small hammer but halted when the Cursed Shadow held him back.

"There is no need for that Berzerker."The Grim Ranger said quietly circling the bound dark elf "There are other ways of finding out who he is."

"There is no way I am going to tell you who I am!" The dark elf declared

The Cursed Shadow's hand shot out and grabbed the dark elf's neck "There are ways of finding out without you telling." He ripped his hand back, with a necklace with a large square amulet in his hand.

A cackled echoes throughout the room as Nightwing laughed "Of course the amulet… why didn't I think of that?" Grim Ranger tossed him the amulet and he began to read "Maelin'izdur of the family Haumon fourth family of the…" Richie went quiet and just stared at the amulet

"Of what?" Agni hissed "What city is he from?"

"The Drow Brotherhood."

Silence

"I see you have heard of us." Maelin'izdur chuckled "Then you know you better let me go, and maybe I will have some mercy."

Agni's hand lashed out and sent the elf and his chair across the room before turning around and looking at the cameras. "Rangers get down here!"

Before the Team could say anything the Rangers had already dashed out of the room and down the hall.

"I guess we should follow them…" Wally said "Right Batman? Batman?"

Everyone turned around and saw Batman wasn't there either

"He left to?"

Robin sighed "He probably left 5 minutes ago."

The Rangers sprinted down the hall and burst into the interrogation room only to see Batman was already there.

They stopped and looked back down the hall for a moment

"Weren't you behind us?" Elven Roy asked

"He's Batman…" Robin said coming up behind them.

Agni walked over to the dark elf, grabbed him by his shirt and hoisted him into the air. "What is your father's name?"

"The… late Jahsha Weapon Master of the Haumon family." Maelin'izdur said

Agni's grip suddenly went slack and the dark elf he was holding fell back down to the floor.

The dark elf looked up at him curiously "What? Did you owe him revenge or something?"

Richie's jaw had dropped as he continued to stare at the amulet "T-that can't be…" he said quietly

"What cannot be?" Batman demanded

All the Rangers were shocked for a moment before they all began to talk at once

"He must be lying there is no way the Brotherhood would turn on us." Elven Roy yelled

"What are you guys talking about?"Wally asked

"Why would they turn on us? We have been nothing but allies and friends to them!" exclaimed Megg'n

"Friends to whom?" Robin inquired

"I think he's lying!" Arty shouted above all the noise

"About what?!" Artemis shouted back

"Should I search his mind?" M'gann asked agni, who was staring at the elf on the floor through his hood.

"Are you guys going to continue ignoring us?" Wally asked them

"This is all kinda whelming…"Robin muttered

"After all dey went through wit Ag-Belir you wouldna dink dey would turn on us like dat…" Connie said

The dark elf on the ground sneered "You think that would be a reason for us to not turn on you? He killed Belir!" he shouted jerking his head towards Agni

The Grim Ranger suddenly exploded into fire as he grabbed the dark elf

"Do you not understand, you fool?!" he screamed, the fire eating through his cloak turning it into ashes on the floor "I AM BELIR'HACYRD!"

As the hood fell onto the ground in ashes Maelin'izdur's eyes widened in fear and pain "L-lord Belir?" he stuttered "Y-y-ye gods… we thought you were dead."

Agni's hand smashed into the dark elf's face sending him into the wall leaving a large dent. He leaped at him again but was caught by the arm in mid-air by Batman

"Calm yourself, Agni!" he said pulling the flaming Agni away.

Agni through him off and picked the dark elf back up "Who ordered you to join Abaddon?!" he yelled "WHO?!"

The dark elf gulped in pain from the searing fire from Agni's hand "I do not know M-milord…"

Anger was quite literally radiating off of Agni as he slammed the dark elf into the wall.

"It was Riddle!" Maelin'izdur screamed before slumping to the floor "He forcibly became the Lord when you disappeared…"

"Riddle? I neva 'eard dat name before…" Connie muttered

"He was brought up by humans." Maelin'izdur whimpered "He returned to us right after you left. He was so full of ideas and plans. He took over before any of the elders knew much about him."

Agni picked Maelin'izdur "What did he do to the elders and the Matron Mother?"

Maelin'izdur gulped and closed his eyes "We do not know… one day everything was fine, the next day all the elders and the Matron Mother were gone and I know not where."

Agni dropped the dark elf onto the ground and slumped up against the wall. "No… gods no…" he whispered "After all I did… we were finally almost accepted…"

"Uh… is someone going to explain to us what is going on?" Wally asked insensitively "I don't have all day to try to pry it out of you."

Arty spun around and glared at him, about to say something nasty but she was cut short when Artemis slapped him

"You are such an idiot you know that Wally?" Artemis yelled "You can see he is in pain and angry, and all you care about is yourself!"

The speedster held a hand up to his stinging cheek and stared at the floor "I'm sorry…" he muttered

Everyone looked at Agni who looked like he was on the verge of tears

"All the years… all the energy I put into it." He whispered to himself before glaring furiously at the dark elf that was still on the ground "And you all went along with him?! After all I did for you?" he yelled at the dark elf on the ground

Maelin'izdur looked up and whimpered again "Please… Lord Belir, we were lost without you, we were falling apart…" he said quickly, it sounded rehearsed and very insincere

"SILENCE!" Agni roared at Maelin'izdur "YOU ARE THE MOST WORST LIAR I HAVE EVER SEEN! AND I HAVE TO LOOK AT MYSELF IN THE MIRROR EVERYDAY!" Agni leaped at him, with his hidden dagger out

"Conner, hold him back." Batman commanded "Richie, Robin secure the dark elf."

"Uh… which one?" Richie asked

"Maybe one that Conner isn't holding down?" Artemis said sarcastically

Conner had grabbed Agni's hand in mid air and was busy pulling him away (kicking and screaming) from the still bound dark elf.

"Calm down Agni!" Anna said aiding by Conner by putting him in a paralyses spell

"I SPENT MY LIFE TRYING TO GET US ACCEPTED!" Agni screamed "AND THESE FOOLS WENT AND FOLLOWED A MORON THAT NO ONE KNEW!"

"Killing him won't solve anything!" Batman shouted to him

"But sure as hell will make me feel better!" Agni yelled back struggling under Conner's grip

"He just broke through my strongest paralyses spells…" Anna muttered in disbelief

"Agni does stranger things when he is angry." Richie said

Maelin'izdur had been safely escorted to a prison by the time Cursed Shadow had calmed down

"I'mgoingtokillthemI'mgoingtokillthemI'mgoingtokillthem." Agni repeated over and over while pacing the training room floor

"How bad is this?" Robin asked Richie who was watching his best friend pace the room.

"Last time he did this about something… we needed half the guild to keep him in place." Richie said, still somehow through all of this, incredibly cheerfully.

"He's that strong?" Red Arrow asked

Bloody Arrow shook his head "No, just stubborn as Lucifer himself."

Agni halted and sighed "Where is Iivdril?" he asked simply

Robin sighed and pointed to down the hall "Over there."

The Grim Ranger stalked off followed closer by the two Boy Wonders and Roys.

Iivdril heard Agni screaming before and grimaced to herself "Guess Agni found out…" he said to herself, knowing he was going to be coming for her next.

It was silent for a while; she assumed Agni was probably being restrained from killing the poor commander they caught. She would have tried to escape but she knew it wasn't worth it. There was like twenty over powered teenagers outside that room. She had survival instincts and they made sure she knew it was folly to even try to leave her chair.

Agni stormed towards her room but stopped short and waited for the others to catch up.

"Why'd you stop?" Richie asked looking curiously at the sly look Agni had

"I just had an idea…"

Iivdril sighed and squirmed in her chair. She didn't know much about these hero types but she knew the Rangers like Connie wouldn't have anything against smashing her fingers until she told them what she wanted, Anna wouldn't mind making her insides implode nor would Roy have a problem with putting an arrow through her eye.

_And let's not even begin to think about the things that crazy homicidal Halfling would enjoy doing. Iivdril sighed again and flexed her arms against the cuffs and chains._

_Even Belir… he wouldn't think twice about plunging his daggers or sword, or arrow or a bullet or a spear or… what the hell is wrong with that boy? He was like a walking armory … hey wasn't that one of his nicknames? It probably was…_

Iivdril looked up; she could hear the sound of boots storming towards her. She strained her ears to listen carefully. There was at least two, but that meant nothing because she could rarely hear Richie's or Agni's footsteps.

_Godamned ninjas…_

The door blew open, literally BLEW.

Iivdril turned her head away from the shrapnel and closed her eyes. She knew what came next.

"IIVDRIL!" Agni roared

"Yes, my dear?" Iivdril replied

Agni's hand shot out and grabbed her by the shirt "I am going to kill you so painfully…" he hissed

Before Iivdril could reply another hand shot out from behind Agni and pulled him away

"You can't kill her Agni!" Robin said pulling him away aided by Richie

"Yeah Batman said not to." Richie stated

Agni struggled against their grips to attack Iivdril

"Ha!" Iivdril laughed "Good Cop, Bad Cop. You almost had me fooled for a moment."

The two Boy Wonders stopped for a moment "Are we the good or bad?"

Iivdril rolled her eyes "Don't act dumb, you're already stupid enough."

Richie raised an eyebrow "You do realize we are the only ones between Agni painfully murdering you right?"

Iivdril snorted "He wouldn't dare, he's just as much as a wuss as you two are."

Robin looked at Richie for a moment and they both nodded and simultaneously let Agni go.

Iivdril paled slightly as Agni raised his fist and smacked her across the room.

"You knew what happened to the Brotherhood." Agni stated

A cry of pain echoed throughout the room as Agni's foot rammed into Iivdril's chest.

She snarled and spat at him "Of course I did, I'm the one who helped Riddle."

The chair she was sitting in was suddenly jerked upright. And she turned her head to see Robin sorrowfully hold her chair straight

"You know it really would be easier for you to just tell him what he wants to know…" he said slowly

She felt stinging pain across her cheek as Agni slapped her "Where is Abaddon?"

"You killed him." Iivdril snarled

Agni sighed and slapped her again "You are correct, I killed him, twice. How is he coming back?"

"Like hell I'll tell you!" Iivdril yelled

Agni sighed and his hidden blade shot out from its bracer. "Fine, don't tell me." He said, running a finger down the short blade. "Is there any special way you want me to get rid of your body?"

Iivdril scoffed at him "You won't kill me." She looked towards Richie who was grinning. She turned her head towards Robin who was looking at the floor sadly "Y-you're a hero… you won't let them kill me right?"

"Even if I wanted to there is nothing I could do against them." Robin said letting her chair go and walking in front of her

Iivdril's eyes widened and she looked at them nervously "You're just trying to scare me right? Right?!"

The smirk on Agni's face didn't quite agree with her

The blade was coming closer and closer, in any moment he was actually going to kill her, she closed her eyes so she wouldn't see it kill her

She felt the blade pierce her skin and she cried out

The blade swiftly withdrew but the pain lingered and stung.

"Where is Abaddon?" Agni's voice asked harshly

She didn't answer for a moment… a moment too long.

The blade sunk into her shoulder but she kept her jaw clenched tightly. It twisted slightly causing even more pain.

Again the blade withdrew.

She opened her eyes slightly; she could see her own blood dripping off of Agni's blade.

"Going to talk?" he asked

Silence

A bolt of lightning shot from Richie's hand and struck her, pain erupted throughout her whole body, it was unbearable.

Richie sighed and placed his staff on her chest "You know what I'm about to do…"

Iivdril trembled as she saw his staff begin to cackle with lightning energy

"He is not immortal." She whispered "Every time he dies it takes him a short while to come back and he comes back stronger."

A burst of electricity shot through her body for several agonizing seconds. She screamed in pain until her throat was raw and painful.

"Tell us something we don't know."

"He his getting his powers from a god…" she muttered

"And?"

"He's planning the attack on the U.N. meeting tonight." She continued "But it's also a distraction."

"A distraction for what?" Robin asked

"He's sending a strike team to the… White House to take it over."

Agni smiled and pushed Richie's staff away "I assume you want a quick death?"

Iivdril nodded slowly

The smile grew bigger on Agni's face "That's too bad…"

"B-but I told you want you wanted to know!" Iivdril protested

Agni shrugged and turned to leave with Robin and Richie "Oh I'm not going to kill you." He said "I'm going to let Arty do that."

A look of fear passed Iivdril's face as Arty walked in cracking her fingers and cackling evilly "You are going to wish Agni killed you by the time I'm done."

Iivdril suddenly felt the world warp around her, sucking her into a abyss of darkness.

Lights suddenly shone in front of her, she blinked several times. All memory of pain suddenly left her body as her eyes focused on what was in front of her.

The Team and Rangers were all sitting around her with Batman and Superman in the back talking quietly.

"W-what just happened?!" she demanded glaring at Agni who had a VERY triumphant smirk on his face.

"Illusion magic and telepathy." Robin said cheerfully

"B-but the pain!"

"Telepathy." M'gann said

It suddenly dawned on her what had happened

"YOU TRICKED ME!"

Agni and Richie laughed

"You are certainly quick on the uptake."

"I SWEAR TO THE GODS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Iivdril screamed

Agni shrugged "Feel free to try!" he said merrily

Iivdril continued to struggle against her restraints as everyone walked out of the room.

"That was perfectly!" Anna shouted

"What can I say? I'm a genius." Agni replied

Roy snorted and patted him on the back "You keep telling yourself that."

"Even I couldn't have thought of something better." Richie muttered "And I'm the brains of the team."

"That was an unusually smart idea for him… and it had nothing to do with large explosions or fire…" Zatanna said thoughtfully before turning to Agni and pointing at him "What are you and what have you done to Agni?" she demanded mockingly

"What part of genius did you not understand?"

Superman chuckled "Common Team, time for mission briefing." He said directing them towards the briefing room."

"Still a genius!" Agni shouted as they walked in.

**Hey guys! I have a challenge for you!**

**The First Person that can tell me who Agni is loosely based on will… get an internet cookie? (he's actually based on a mixture of two people.)**

**But the bigger challenge is…**

***drumroll***

***crickets***

***sigh***

**Whoever is the first to tell me whos powers Jarred's are based off of will be given the opportunity to create an OC for the sequel story!**

**Will it be a elf, human, dwarf, golem that aids the Team and their counterparts or an evil villain that will do all he can to thwart them?**

**So add it to your review or PM it to me :D**

_Next time in the Chronicles of another Dimension_

_The Team and Rangers go undercover (for the most part) to a fancy U.N. Charity Ball along with the Justice League_

_But party crashers are going to turn it into a chaotic battle unless the Team and Rangers have anything to say about it._

_Find out what's Agni and Richie's reaction to find out they will be going with Wonder Woman,_

_How Agni tries to fly with his powers,_

_All about the Ranger's weapons and rings,_

_Alfred's Grand Chase,_

_Aquaman's true power,_

_and how well Agni can fly the batplane!_

_All in the next chapter "Party in Another Dimension"_

_**Remember to Review!**_


	47. Chapter 47 Party in Another Dimension p1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice (sadly); all rights go to… whoever owns it, DC Comics/Cartoon Network and whatnot. I only own the Rangers and the plot.**

** A/N: This chapter was actually another 10,000 words long but I decided to cut it here. Even this is incredibly long. I really need to work on making them shorter. **

**I've been in kind of a bad mood lately… I haven't had a proper computer, I've had horrible writer block and I seemed to have gotten in a bit over my head with this story. I'm not going to stop it, no far from that. It's just the plot and characters and everything have grown from everything I planned them to be. **

**I've also begun an original story (it's in pre-production). I plan on posting it on FictionPress when I begin writing it.**

**Anyone else sad that today is the last episode of Young Justice? I really am quite sad they have cancelled it for this year. I might write a sequel for the show after I'm done with this story. (Well it's an idea…)**

**Sorry for the long Authors Note. On to the Story!**

* * *

Agni rolled over in his bed trying to get comfortable as he continued to remember that day. Rest wasn't coming easy for him. He hadn't slept in three days, which wasn't unusual at all for a dark elf, but still… he was **really **tired.

* * *

5:30 PM, June 25 Mount Justice.

Everyone entered the briefing room where several Leaguers were already assembled and waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough." Oliver grumbled as they walked in

"We had to interrogate Iivdril." Superman sighed

"Talk about it later." Batman said walking to the computer console. "We have a mission to brief right now."

"'Bout time!" Flash exclaimed, vibrating in his seat. "I've been here for… one hundred and twenty four seconds."

Batman glared at the elder speedster for a moment before typing something into the console. A large hologram of a castle over the sea appeared.

"This," the Dark Knight began "Is where the Yearly U.N. Charity Ball is going to be held. We know for certain that it will be attacked by Abaddon as a distraction."

"Distraction for what?" Green Arrow asked "A bank robbery?"

"He's going to attack the White house. While we're busy fighting everyone off from the Ball." Batman said "So I will be sending most of us to the Ball where Abaddon himself will be. A small group led by Green Lantern will be going to White house."

Agni smiled widely "I wish to go to the White House. The President and I have business to finish."

Batman shook his head "When we informed the President he very clearly asked us not to send you."

Richie snickered at the crestfallen Agni.

"He said something about you beating up some of his men last time." Superman commented, watching the dark elf carefully "Do you happen to know anything about that?"

"Of course not." Agni said firmly

"You will be going to the Ball." Batman continued, glaring at Clark for the interruption.

"I don't want to go to a party!" the dark elf protested "There are… people there!"

Superman sighed. "Agni?"

"Ya?"

"Stop being so difficult."

"I'm not being-"

"Gag mih!"

Agni was suddenly snapped silent as gag popped into existence around his mouth.

"You're welcome." Zatanna informed everyone.

The dark elf glared at everyone before his eyes settled on Zatanna

"Mmmhhmmm mhmhmh mhmhmhm!"

"Get over it." Zatanna retorted "You can't live your life being so anti-social."

"Mhmhmhmmm!"

"No you can't."

"Mhm?"

"No."

"Mrrfm?"

"No buts either."

"Mrmhmhm mrffmhrm!"

"Nope, you have no choice in the matter." Zatanna said, before looking at Batman respectfully "Please continue."

"Did they just have a full conversation while Agni was gagged?" Artemis asked in disbelief

"Damn…" Green Arrow muttered under his breath "and I thought Canary was tough on me"

Wallace nodded "The necklace translates any thought or muffled sound… something like that." He said pointing at the necklace "I might have fell asleep during Elven Culture"

"How do you guys know that?" Superman asked

"Basic knowledge of Drow and their culture." Anna said "You take in at the Academy."

"All of you went to the Academy together?" Flash asked curiously

Kal shook his head "Nah… I went to the awesome school in Atlantis. It was like, so much fun… Kinda like swimming and fighting… actually it was swimming and fighting, but I did finish my last year with Roy He's a cool guy ya know... really good with a bow and stuff."

"Agni finished three years after everyone." Wallace stated "It probably had something to do with him failing all his magic classes for three years straight."

"I told you! High Wizard Fate was boring!" Agni yelled ripping the gag off "As was everyone else that taught magics."

"Thus is the official story." Richie said "But it was more likely you refused to tap into your magic power."

The Drow spun around and glared at his best friend "Richie I swear to the gods above. I will tell Master Bruce."

Richie grinned "You know that would only get yourself into trouble."

"How?" Green Arrow asked curiously

Agni groaned and dropped his face into the palms of his hands "According to Master Bruce anything that goes wrong in a team is the fault of the leader."

"Is that why no one follows the rules?" Robin asked

Richie nodded with his usual grin on his face.

"Back to the mission guys." Batman commanded, drawing everyone's attention to the hologram "Several of the leaguers will be attending the party, including Aquaman, Zatara-"

"You mean Doctor Fate right?" Robin asked

Batman shook his head and pressed a button on the console making a hologram of Zatara and Doctor Fate appeared in front of them. "After Richie and Agni had a talk with Nabu he agreed to let Zatara out from the helmet every now and then."

"It was mostly Richie." Agni said "I was moral support."

"By that he means he threatened to crack the helmet open and torture Nabu with necromancy unless he let Zatara see his daughter whenever he wanted to." Richie said casually, winking at Zatanna.

Agni turned and glared at the young elf again "I am going to kill you… slowly and painfully."

"You threatened Doctor Fate?" Flash said in disbelief. "Jeez… that takes balls."

"I did not threaten him!" Agni protested

"He left an anonymous note that said, and I quote 'bad things will happen to that stupid gaudy helmet if you do not let Zatara see his daughter. Oh and by the way, it really hurts when you use necromancy to pull a life-force through dimensions into the materiel plane.'"

Everyone blinked for a moment

"Necromancy?!" Anna shrieked

Kal looked slightly frightened "Dude… that's like… so illegal. Even in Atlantis… which is really lenient with what they teach. Unlike they Academy. "

Agni looked uncomfortable but waved them away "Yeah yeah judge me later. Back to the mission."

Batman sighed and continued "Aqualad and… Waterboy?"

"Dude…that is like so me. I'm like the boy… of water. Richie is like the boy of shadows. Maybe we should like rename him Shadowboy."

"Waterboy, we get it. We are not complete morons like Wallace and it would not hurt you to stay on track for more than twenty seconds." Elven Roy muttered loudly

"Hey!" Kid Zoom protested

The Dark Knight continued "Will be going with Aquaman as Atlantis representatives."

"Cool… I so like hanging with my king… uh Kaldur's king…"

"He is the king to both of us…" Kaldur said to his counterpart

"CAN WE PLEASE STAY ON TRACK?!"

"Thank you Robin." Batman said, his patience looked incredibly strained "Red Arrow and… Bloody Arrow" Batman paused and looked at Elven Roy for a moment, "will be going as security along with Superboy and Berzerker. Green Lantern Stewart and Captain Atom will be accompanying you as security."

Both Roys nodded with serious looks on their face. Conner were sighed as Connie cheered happily

"Robin, Richie and Agni will be accompanying me."

"Aww why do they get to go with you?" Wally complained, interrupting Batman

"Because we will be undercover and they both know my identity." Batman retorted "And besides, they work best together."

Richie and Robin high fived each other and crowed while Agni sighed in relief

"That's good," he said "I thought I would have to put up with the speedsters all night."

"Hey! We are right here!" Flash, Kid Flash and Kid Zoom all yelled at once

"Wonder Woman will be going with us." Batman said between clenched teeth

Silence

Richie's hand slowly halted in mid high five and Agni's head shot up.

"Wonder Woman?" Richie asked, frightfully.

"As in Princess Diana of the Amazonians? That Wonder Woman?" Agni asked slowly, backing away from everyone followed closely by Richie. Both of them looked like they were being led to the electric chair

Everyone but the Rangers looked at them curiously.

"There's another Wonder Woman?" Flash asked curiously Batman "Is she just as hot and uptight as the Princess?"

"There isn't another Wonder Woman." Robin said "What's your problem with Princess Diana?"

"On second thought can I go with the speedsters?" Agni said "Or better yet, can I get a sick day?"

Richie suddenly grasped his chest dramatically and slumped to the floor "IthinkI'mhavingaheartattackandwon'tbeabletogo."

"I am assuming Wonder Woman is less then pleasant in your dimension…" Green Arrow said as Richie pretended to go into a seizure

"Nononononononono, I'm less than pleasant. Trust me Anna and Richie informs me that every day." Agni said seriously "Diana is an obnoxious, arrogant, stuck up, pompous, barbarian, did I mention stuck up?, unruly, bigheaded, feminist! Who does nothing but insult and bully males… especially dark elves like me!"

"She has a personal vendetta against dark elves…" Richie sighed getting up from his 'heart attack' and looking glum. "She calls them un-honorable, sneaky and sly and whatnot. She's so not whelmed"

"Can we move on now?" Flash asked "I wanted to catch a movie before the mission."

Batman glared stonily at everyone for interrupting him… again "Green Arrow and Superman will be going undercover alone as their… other identities."

"Why isn't anyone going particularly with them?" M'gann asked

"I would prefer to keep my secret identity well… a secret." Superman explained

"As do I." Green Arrow said

"But we all know who-" Conner began but fell silent "Never mind…" he ended as Robin purposely stepped on his foot.

"Miss Martian, Miss Phantom, Artemis and Huntress will be going to the White House to protect the president with The Hawks, Black Canary and Red Tornado." Superman said, bringing the conversation back on track for the millionth time

"What about us?" Flash demanded "Why leave us for last?"

"You're not last, there is still us." Anna muttered but the speedsters ignored her

"Zatanna and the White Cleric will be joining the party with Giovanni. All three speedsters, Green Lantern Hal and Captain Marvel will be on standby throughout the whole party." Batman finished looking around "They will be back up for anyone who needs it."

Everyone nodded and got up to leave.

"Team, Rangers, please stay." Superman said

Agni sighed and glared at the lights through his sunglasses "That's never good."

The teenagers crowded around Superman and Batman, awaiting whatever it was they wanted to say.

"We would like to talk to you guys about… your powers." Superman said

"And weapons." Batman added.

Agni looked alarmed "No. Just no. There is no way we are going to give you a full list of our powers and weapons."

"It wasn't a request." Batman growled

"That doesn't change anything." Agni growled back

"Richie?" Batman asked turning to Richie

"Not. A. Word." Agni hissed "That's an order."

Richie looked back and forth between the two black cloaked men glaring at him. "Aww common guys don't do this to me. You know I have to do what Agni says when he orders me to."

"Look Agni, it's nothing big. We just want to know your guys limits and basic powers." Superman said trying to reason

"You know our basic powers."

"Why must you be so difficult?"

"It's his nature…" Wallace said "and I think he enjoys it."

Richie sighed "I think Agni is right." He said to everyone's disbelief "Letting you guys know our full powers, abilities and limits is… dangerous for us."

"And if one of you goes rouge?" Batman pointed out

Agni snorted "He or she would be dead within a few hours. A day tops."

Superman blinked as he looked at Cursed Shadow "You're joking right?"

The dark elf shook his head "If one of us went rouge the others would kill him. Simple as that. No hesitation whatsoever."

"You guys would kill another if he went rouge?" Green Arrow asked skeptically, breaking the silence he had been in.

"We know the threat we could be if we turned evil." Agni said inspecting his fingernails nonchalantly "We all know the others weaknesses."

Bloody Arrow nodded "Quickly and simply."

"No regrets." Wallace added

"You wouldn't regret killing your own comrade? Even Agni or Wallace?" Robin asked, staring at his counterpart in disgust.

"If they went rouge? Yes, I would not regret killing him." Richie replied.

"If I was to go rouge then I would hope someone would kill me swiftly." Agni stated "And preferably quite painfully to knock some sense into me."

"Same here." Wallace said gesturing his fingers along his neck as if he was slicing it open "No hesitation."

Batman looked at him silently for several seconds before realizing that no one was going to tell him anything about their powers that he didn't already know. "What about your weapons? Your Ranger Weapons?"

Everyone looked at Agni who shrugged "I guess… they are not exactly a secret. Everyone knows we have them."

Richie nodded and stepped forward first. He opened his hand into the air. There was a small flash of light and he gripped a small piece of wood. It suddenly grew into a large boa staff. Its base color was dark blue with green and yellow hieroglyphs on it. The middle section was black "My Weapon is the boa staff of the Ninja… I named her 'Justice'." He said twirling it around in his hand

"Yeah, because murder is so totally justice." Robin muttered but everyone ignored him.

Nightwing glared at him for a moment before continuing "She is able of conducting electricity and lightning like a piece of metal. It is also imbued with silver… and garlic." His staff began to sparkle. He stabbed it into the ground and a shockwave of electricity shot out from around him causing a small rumble in the cave.

"Why silver?" Wally asked

"Werewolves and vampires." Anna said "They can be quite vicious at times."

"My staff was handmade for me." Richie continued "By… a monk."

"So your weapons aren't made by the same person?" Batman asked

Megg'n shook her head "Each of our Weapons comes from somewhere else, each with their own back story. They have different spells and upgrades on them that make them Ranger Weapons. It's really just a fancy title if you think about it."

"So essentially all your weapons are just normal?" Robin inquired curiously

Agni shook his head "Our Weapons are special, each in their own way, and in no way whatsoever are they normal."

Wallace walked forward next. He vibrated for a moment and two long knives slid into existence in his hands. "My weapons are the two long elven knives of the Strong. I named them Power and… well I never named the other one. I was thinking of 'thunder' or 'tornado'. It allows me to control wind around me in blasts." Kid Zoom held up two foot long knives with yellow carved handles and orange hilts. If you asked anyone in the team, they were hideous, but Wallace thought they were beautiful (but that's coming from a kid who runs around in sunshine yellow and orange for a living.)

"He just had to name it something macho like Power and Tornado." Arty muttered

"Care to demonstrate?" Superman asked

Wallace nodded and turned to Agni who nodded as well. The elven speedster flipped his knives around so the flats were lying against his forearm. He punched his arms out into the air. The air rippled through the air at Agni who raised his arms to brace himself. It tore through his defense and sent him flying onto his back, when he stood back up and lifted his arms his clothes were torn to shreds around his arms.

"Aww damn… I liked this cloak." Agni complained "You didn't need to put that much power into it.

"My knives were given to me by…" Wallace glanced at Agni for a moment "a dragon, for helping him."

"Hold on… did you say a dragon?"

Wallace nodded "Not all dragons are… well evil I guess." He jerked his head slightly at Agni who was glaring murderous daggers at the back of his head

Walking forward and whispered a spell causing a small slingshot to appear in her hand, Arty held up her Weapon "My Weapon is the slingshot of the Halflings. I named it Betty." She held up a simple cream colored sling shot with dark brown rubber string holding a piece of black leather to it.

Wally doubled over laughing at the soft name "B-b-betty?" he gasped between spasms of laughter "What kind of name is that?"

Arty mutter a very unladylike word under her breath "It doesn't have any special attributes because I do not need them, though it does give me heightened accuracy and sense of my surrounding. Unlike everyone else I made this weapon myself."

The White Cleric walked up next and outstretched her hand to her side. The air stirred and an elegant wand appeared and floated into her hand. It was long and almost pure white. It was adorned with a yellow star, etched perfectly into the middle of the wand. "My Weapon is a wand... obviously. The wand of the Healer. I named it Thorn. It is made out of a spruce tree. Kinda ironic really… I don't think I've ever had to use healing magic with it." She smiled as she shot colored sparkles around the room "It was given to me by my father. He said it was my mother's family heirloom."

Bloody Arrow stepped forward after Anna. He muttered a spell and drew a symbol in the air. A large locker began to form in the air in front of him. He opened it and removed a simple dark red and black longbow. It wasn't fancy like most of the others Weapon's, but it had an elegant look to it "My Weapon is the longbow of the Hunter. I call it the eye-seeker for that is what it does."

Elven Roy held it up for everyone to see… it wasn't strung.

"Why isn't it strung? Aside from a bow keeps better when it's only strung when in use." Green Arrow commented.

Bloody Arrow smiled and held it in the proper way to shoot. A thin wisp of red magic appeared between his fingers and a black and red arrow appeared "It never needs to be strung nor do I need to actually have arrows on me. Unless I need some tipped with potions or poisons or things that will explode or burst into smoke."

Green Arrows jaw dropped when he saw that "Where I can get me one of those?" he demanded

"They are not made anymore. There are only a few left in our world. And to have a bow upgraded you would have to become a Ranger… even then you wouldn't necessarily get one." Agni said

"Why not?"

"The person who made our weapons into Weapons… doesn't anymore." Agni explained

"Why does it sound like whenever they talk about their weapons it's with a capital 'W'?" human Roy whispered to Kaldur.

"Did he die?" Wally asked, slightly over-cheerfully

Richie shook his head "It isn't a story tale, Wally. He doesn't make them anymore because he saw what Abaddon did with his weapon."

"Agni had to beg to get his."

Bloody Arrow nodded and put his regular bow back into the locker and his Weapon over his shoulder where a magical wisp of a string appeared holding it there. "I found my Weapon in the very lowest level of a dungeon."

"What do you mean by dungeon?" Green Arrow asked

Bloody Arrow shrugged "Just a… well, dungeon. We went looting one day in just a regular dungeon. We found a secret door and went down in. Kind of recklessly really."

"Very recklessly." Anna confirmed "You broke three ribs and you almost lost your eye. Wallace almost lost his feet. Richie had a concussion and Agni got stabbed through his calf."

"Meh, that happens almost every day for us." Richie said staring off into space, reliving his memories in his mind.

The Rangers fell silent, all with a small smile on their faces, as they remembered the fun they had.

"Ahem." Superman coughed politely.

"Oh yeah right…" Richie said coming back to earth "Megg'n your up."

Megg'n stepped forward next, but made no move to summon anything "Unlike them I actually have and use my Weapon at all times."

"I thought you don't use weapons?" Superman asked

Megg'n nodded "A Ranger's weapon is not necessarily a Weapon. If you understand what I mean." She removed an amulet from around her neck that was hidden by her hair. It was a green gem set in a dark blue metal. Its chain was silvery mythral "My Weapon is the Aasmir's amulet. It has no name for truly an amulet needs none." She replaced it on her neck and bowed to everyone "It does not do much. Just enhances my senses, telekinesis and telepathy." It was given to me by the gods as a gift for a song I wrote about them."

Wally rolled his eyes "Suuuure they did."

Wallace glared at him "Do not mock the gods, human. Less they turn their wrath upon you and your kin."

"Does anyone else notice when Wallace gets angry he goes all medieval talk on us?" Robin asked

"We all tend to do that at times." Richie said "Tis is quite natural for us to speak formally in olden Standard."

"Standard is English in our world." Elven Roy said

"I noticed Dwarven is Arabic." Conner said speaking up.

Kal casually walked forward next and looked around "Dude… I bet you'll never guess my Weapon." He challenged

"Water Ring?" Robin offered

Kal's looked at the young boy oddly "Wrong. Like… why would you guess that?"

"You have an aqua blue ring on you left hand while all of the other Ranger's have their rings on their right hands."

All the Rangers suddenly clenched their hands protectively around their Ranger rings.

"It's not his Weapon." Riche said "He just wears his Ranger Ring on his left hand."

Kal nodded at this and "That is like so-o-o-o-o true..."

"Can we get on with this? I still wanted to catch that movie." Flash whined

"No one said you had to stay." Batman retorted

"Yeah… but I wanted to see their completely awesome weapons."

"That are used for needless murder." Robin scoffed

Richie opened his mouth to retort but was silence when Agni raised his hand. "Don't bother… he enjoys being hard headed no matter how many times we explain how what we do **is not murder**." Agni emphasized the last three words with a glare at Boy Wonder.

Kal looked around hesitantly "Should I like… still show my Weapon or should I like go sit back down?"

"Please continue." Superman said

The (seemingly) Stoned Water Elf nodded, holding out his hand in front of himself palm up and waited patiently.

"Is this going to take long?" Flash asked glancing at the clock

No one answered for several seconds until Agni sighed "There is no water around here..." and walked over to the faucet in the kitchen. "No point of breaking the pipes." He muttered as the water flowed out and straight at the water elf.

Kal nodded his thanks as the water swirled around his hand slowly forming a large golden trident. It was even more plane than Elven Roy's bow. It was just solid with a blue gem at the bottom

"Whoa…" Wally muttered as Kal grabbed the trident and held it up.

"This is like… so totally the weapon of Poseidon. I named it Tridon. Because it's like a trident… of Poseidon. It was a gift by my king. I like gifts… they allow me to spend more of my own money on other things." He said before looking around at everyone. "Do you dudes need me to explain what it does?"

"That would be helpful." Batman said looking at the trident carefully.

Forcing the water to follow his command, Kal spun his trident in one hand. The water flowed towards him and created a pillar in front of him. Everyone gazed at the pillar of water as electricity flowed through it. Kal slashed his trident through the water and it turned into ice. The ice suddenly shaped into daggers as Kal's trident smashed into it, sending the daggers flying at Agni who unleashed a wave of fire to melt them into steam.

"That is very useful…" Kaldur said thoughtfully eying the trident carefully as the trident dissolved into water and sunk into the ground.

Everyone looked at the only ones who hadn't went, Agni and Connie, for several moments in silence. Agni was suddenly very interested in his fingernails while Connie glared at the floor.

"Take your time, it's not like anyone was planning on going to the movies or anything…" Flash muttered irately

The dwarf glanced up for a moment before finally sighing and walking forward. "I don' have a Weap'n…" he said glumly

"Why not?" Batman asked

"By da time I joined, Abaddon had already gone evil and all dat." Connie explained "So I never got a Weap'n."

"How come you guys didn't kill Abaddon when he went rouge?" Robin said suddenly. "Isn't your rule when one of you goes rouge you'd kill him?"

Richie sighed "When that rule was made… Abaddon had already been rouge for a while."

Agni nodded with a scowl on his face "We made that rule after Iivdril went rogue. She never had a Weapon either."

"Dat bitch has been nothn but pr'blems." Connie grumble, evidently sore that he never got a Ranger Weapon.

Agni stepped forward next with a frown on his face. "Just know I am still completely against this idea." He said to everyone

"Yes we know." Red Arrow said dismissively

"And when we return home all of you will be severely punished."

"Dude… you've already said that to us like… twenty times this week." Kaldur said

Cursed Shadow nodded and stepped forward. "Now usually I do not show my Ranger Weapon."

"You did when we were in that illusion spell." Zatanna said

"I was not thinking correctly. Or at all actually." He said and lifted his hands "Most think my bracers are my Weapon," his hidden daggers popped out, "but they are not. They could have been, but they are not."

Agni said sticking his hand into his shadow. "There are several ways I can summon it, but since you guys insist I show it to you I'm going to show it in its truest form."

"What does he mean by truest form?" Robin asked Richie

"I don't know maybe something like dripping with blood from all the innocents we murder." Richie retorted a bit more strongly than he meant to.

Agni hesitantly took his hand back out holding what looked like a long piece of black wood with a slight notch in it.

"A piece of wood?" Wally asked "I expected something like a sword or a battle axe from you…"

"It is a katana… or similar." Robin said

Agni nodded slowly "Similar" he said sliding it into his belt. The hilt was protruding slightly above his right hip and the tail was slightly above his left knee. A long silvery stripe ran down the length of the wooden sheath, it gleamed slightly in the cave's electric lights. "My weapon is the chokutō of the..." his voice trailed off.

"Of?" Batman asked looking at the sword curiously. He had known Agni to fight with katanas, scimitars, long swords, almost any weapon really, especially oriental but not a chokutō.

"ThechokutōoftheDragonWarrior ." Agni said quickly drawing the sword. Its blade was a little over two feet long. Its blade was a dark red with numerous runes engraved into the blade. The hilt was a plain black grip with a simple small hand guard. It was almost completely unadorned of anything except a small red dragon was on the very bottom of the hilt. It stood out against the black handle.

"What did he say?" Human Roy asked

"It's the choker of the dragon warrior." Flash translated confusedly

"Choker?" Artemis asked roller her eyes at the elder speedster.

"Chokutō." Batman corrected. "It's a straight edged Japanese sword, similar to a katana."

Agni blinked "Uh… yeah?"

Batman held out his hand

The dark elf flipped his sword around and slowly handed it to him.

The Dark Knight held the sword up and gave it an experimental swing through the air. "It's perfectly balanced, sharpened to perfection, and incredibly light weight."

Agni nodded and took the sword back. He swung it through the air a few times with a blank look on his face. "I don't use this Weapon very much. Nor do I ever use it in its true form." Before anyone could ask what he meant he held up a hand to halt their bubbling questions. "My Weapon's has several powers. It belonged to…" he hesitated for several seconds before staring at the red blade.

Richie walked up to him and put a hand on the dark elf's shoulder comfortingly. He whispered something into his ear in a language no one seemed to understand.

Cursed Shadow nodded slowly before looking up and holding the sword out in front of him. "The sword belonged to my father." He said "It was the only thing he left behind. Our Batman found it afterwards. He gave it to me when i left the Academy."

The Rangers, aside from Richie, looked at the sword in slight awe. Batman could tell they never heard that before.

"It's made from an unknown metal." Agni continued "Its origin is not known. All I know is that it was made by my mother's ancestors. It was given to my father as a dowry."

"Isn't a dowry the other way around?" Wally asked

"Not for the Drow." Anna corrected.

Agni nodded and held his sword out in front of him. It slowly shifted in front of everyone's eyes. It went from a long chokutō to small black knife then to a double edged long sword. "It's able to shape shift to other weapons at ease and it can do stuff similar to Wallace's knives."

Fire flew through the air as Agni's sword cut it. Arcs of dark blue and purple fire sliced through the wall like it was butter.

"That wasn't regular fire." Superman observed.

Cursed Shadow nodded but didn't say anything more on the topic. Instead he continued on. "I haven't named it yet. It is known as many things though… Shadow's Fang, Sword of the Dragons… many things. But it has no true name yet."

"Why don't you use your Ranger Weapon's more often?" Batman asked

Richie spun his staff around his back and grabbed it in his left hand. "For most of us, we don't truly need them here. There are no magic enemies in this world. " He answered softly "Connie doesn't have one and Agni has… issues with his."

"So what if it belonged to his father?" Wally said insensitively "It's just a sword."

Agni glared at him before sighing and looking at the sword in his hand "This is not just my father's sword. This is a sword that has been wielded by dragon warriors and the like. "

"Dude, you need to get over the fact you are a dragon, it's getting kind of old."

The dark elf suddenly looked up. His entire eyes went black and fire tingled around his finger tips. "You would never understand, human. Your world is a… walk in the park compared to ours." He snarled

"Agni, calm down." Batman commanded

Cursed Shadow's head turned to glare at the Dark Knight, clenching his hands around the sword. "I am perfectly calm. If I wasn't calm I would be tearing his arms…" Agni faltered as he realized what he said

Richie looked slightly fearful as he looked at Agni. "It's happening isn't it?" he asked slowly

Agni slowly unclenched his fist and loosened his grip on the sword. He muttered something in a language that no one understood. His eyes were slowly turning back to a normal human… elf's eyes.

Wally continued "You need to stop acting like such a victim. I bet there is nothing really wrong with you and you're just acting like that for attention."

The dark elf's eyes immediately turned back to black. The hunter part of him took over and he launched himself at Wally, roaring draconically. His fingernails grew rapidly until they looked similar to claws.

Reaching him before he took a few steps, Batman grabbed a hold of Agni and held him back. Superman zoomed forward and held Agni back with a firm hand. Agni's clattered to the floor as he swiped at Batman.

Everyone had jumped at Agni's actions and was looking at him fearfully. Anna sighed and muttered a spell by pointing Thorn at the crazed dark elf.

A green bolt hit Agni directly on the chest but failed to show any effect on him, much to the surprise of Anna and Zatanna.

Richie calmly walked in front of Agni and stood directly in front of him. "Agni, focus. Keep it hidden, keep it tamed. You know that is not who you are."

Nightwing waited patiently for several seconds before he began to look concerned. Agni was thrashing wildly roaring in an unknown language even to him.

Zatanna dashed forward next to Agni and slapped him strongly on the face. "Agni! Get a hold of yourself!"

Richie gasped and pulled her away quickly thinking Agni would lash at her next, but Agni just stopped and looked stunned for a moment before suddenly collapsing in Superman's hand.

Clark quickly let him go and Agni fell onto all fours on the floor panting heavily.

Everyone turned and glared at Wally who was looking a bit sheepish… and scared. "I stand corrected?" he offered

"Open mouth, insert feet." Red Arrow muttered

Arty, recovering from her shock, turned around and yelled at the human speedster "WHY WOULD YOU GOAD HIM?!"

"I thought he was lying!"

"That doesn't mean you provoke a person who has the magical power of a warhead!" Artemis yelled

"Jeez... am I that thick?" Wallace asked his teammates, who all nodded vigorously

Artemis and Arty continued to yell at the speedster for several minutes while Agni panted on the floor trying to retain what little dignity he thought he had left. Richie crouched down next to him and offered him a flask he removed from his belt, but Agni pushed his hand away.

Zatanna also crouched down next to him searching for words she could say to comfort him.

Agni looked up and saw her there. He quickly backed away cringing at his own words as he yelled them "Get away from me!" he yelled wobbling away. "Do you not see the darkness inside of me? I'm a monster! No one can change what I am no matter how hard I try. Just... keep away ." he said the last words weakly and almost fell to the floor again but was caught by Batman who remained grim and serious as he gazed at Agni.

Batman held him up firmly until Agni could stand on his own, while Richie walked over to the dropped sword and brought it back to its owner

Cursed Shadow picked up the sword and looked at it wearily. "I wonder…" he muttered softly to himself. "If all dracothropes had it this hard." He shifted his gaze to Wally who looked embarrassed for what he did. He slowly walked over to him sliding the sword into its sheath, contemplating every move he made.

Batman went to intercept him again but Zatanna grabbed his arm and shook her head silently.

Wally paled as Agni walked towards him.

Before he could say anything Agni was already in front of them, gazing at him silently.

"Look bro I'm-" Wally began. Agni remained silent and just put a hand on his shoulder.

Agni put his left arm over his chest and his fist over his heart. He bowed slightly before turning around and walking to the nearest chair to sit down in.

"What does that mean?" Wally asked his counterpart who was still glaring at him.

"It's the Drow sign for peace. It means he means no harm against you." Wallace said.

Agni sighed as he sat down in his chair. He closed his eyes and sunk into his own thoughts. He was increasingly worried. What he always hoped would never happened was happening more and more. He was losing control. He was giving into what he called his 'hunter senses', which was in truth his draconic part. His split personality that was always egging him to be ruthless and violent was now being freed. Slowly but surely, it was getting out.

_Oh just fucking great_

The dark elf looked up to see Zatanna was sitting next to him silently gazing at him. He looked at the floor and waited for her to chew him out.

"I'm not going to." Zatanna said

_Oh right the necklace… duh_

"I wanted to know if you are okay."

"I could have killed him…" Agni whispered so that only she could hear. "If Superman didn't hold me I would have ripped Wally's head off... literally."

"But you didn't…" Zatanna said "You can control the… other part of you."

Agni shook his head "All the rage inside is killing me. It's breaking down the walls I made to keep it in. It's like living in a nightmare, knowing at any time I could lose control and... a-a-and kill someone close to me."

"That's why you are always alone isn't it?" Zatanna asked "Why you hide yourself."

Agni nodded and went silent again, staring hatefully at his own hands, the claws were now gone and returned to their normal obsidian color skin.

"Was it your mother or your father?" Zatanna asked suddenly "Which one was a dragon?"

Agni sighed and dropped his face into his hands "I don't know… I always assumed it was my father. That's why my mother gave him the sword."

They stood up slowly and walked back to the circle everyone was standing in.

"I-I'm sorry guys." Agni said "I should not have let my emotions get away from me like that."

Everyone nodded at his apology and looked at Batman.

"I want to know about your rings." He said "They… interest me."

Agni looked at Richie and nodded.

Nightwing stepped forward and held out his right hand. On it was a black ring with a gem set in it. The color of the gem would shift everyone few seconds to other colors.

"This is a Ranger's ring." Nightwing said "It is kind of like our I.D.. Lots of people in our world have similar things."

"What does it do?" Flash asked "Does it also shoot fire?"

Nightwing shook his head and muttered a word in elvish under his breath A hologram appeared above the ring. Revolving in it was Nightwing himself, in his costume, normal clothes and Ranger cloak. Next to it was a long list of his abilities and weaknesses, but they were in a language no one could read.

"Every Guilder and Rangers has a ring like this. Only we can allow it to open. It has to be on our hands, we have to mutter the word, and it won't open if there is any sign of danger around us."

Red Arrow studied the list of symbol that represented elvish in Richie's hologram. "Elvish is an old type of Chinese." He said out loud "And I think Drow might be Japanese."

Richie's hologram disappeared instantly "Then that is all you will be able to see of our rings. They all hold information that you cannot see."

"And why not?" Flash snapped

"Because a lot of it is classified information that even some the Guilders does not have access to." Anna said, slightly apologetically. "Even Wallace knows not to show information from his ring to others."

"It doesn't matter." Said the voice of the dark elf

Everyone turned around and looked at Agni in surprise.

He waved his hand wearily. "If we are stuck here then they might as well know."

Richie blinked a few times then stared at him "But five minutes ago you-"

"Stop staring at me."

Everyone looked away from Agni and back to Richie who gulped "We're going to catch hell for this if we do go back."

"We've caught worse."

Richie sighed and gave everyone a quick look before muttered his ring's magic word and the hologram reappeared above his hand. "The rings act as teleporters or zeta-beams. They also act as a telepathic conduit for the Rangers."

"Anything else?" Batman asked

Richie nodded "The self-destruct if they are… compromised."

"That is good to know." Superman noted carefully.

Agni sighed "Anything else you would like to interrogate us about?"

"This isn't an interrogation, Agni." Superman said

"Really? It feels like one." Richie said harshly closing his ring's hologram.

"Great I missed the movie…" Flash muttered "But I bet I can make the next one if I hurry."

"Its time for the mission." Green Arrow said looking at the clock, much to the dismay of Flash "The ball starts in two hours."

Batman nodded and made for the door motioning for Robin, his counterpart and Agni to follow. Everyone else got up and began to filter out as well

Nightwing followed Robin out but Agni stopped and removed his chokutō.

He waited for everyone to leave before he knelt over his shadow and looked at the sword for several moments, several soft footsteps sounded behind him.

"Dude… do you remember when we met… it was like a hundred years ago." Kaldur said softly

Agni nodded without turning around "It was in the Academy. You saved me from being killed. Hilal was trying to drown me in the pool… You just walked up and the water emptied out of the pool and froze Hilal in a miniature iceberg. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Kaldur shrugged and sat down next to his friend "Absolutely nothing I was just wondering. I just remember seeing a dark elf… maybe he was part dragon, but that didn't matter to him or to me. I saw a good person doing whatever he could to help the world not giving the most slightest thought of what people thought of him. Seriously you did not give a shit about what anyone thought. At all. Period. Has that person changed?" he said in a normal tone, looking at Agni with unusually clear eyes.

Cursed Shadow sighed. A small smile crept on his face "You didn't talk like stoner…"

Waterboy grinned, his eyes beginning to look dazed and sleepy again as he stood back up. "Dude… seriously? I like didn't even notice… I was too wrapped up in trying to cheer you up and stuff." He gave a small wink and exited the room.

Agni watched him leave before standing back up and slipping the sheathed sword back into its place on his belt. "I think that guy might be trolling all of us…" Cursed Shadow muttered to himself as he walked towards the zeta-tube.

Everyone else was already gone so he walked over to the control panel and stared at it. He hesitantly pushed several buttons at once.

"Activate self-destruct?" A robotic said

Agni looked alarmed "Nononononono don't do that!" he said pressing several more buttons.

"Self-destruct in 10,9,8-"

Cursed Shadow began hit the console frantically

"7,6,5,4"

The dark elf pulled a desert eagle out of his bag and shot several rounds into the console.

"3,2"

"Ye gods why do you hate me?" he said stabbing his chokutō through it several times.

"Self-destruct orders: canceled by Batman 02"

Agni's shoulder slumped as he sighed in relief. The zeta-tube began to glow as if someone was activating it.

"Cursed Shadow E01" The same robotic voice said as he stepped through and exited into the Batcave.

"Why in the gods names did it call me Cursed Shadow?! I am not a hero and that is not a hero's name!"

Agni blinked as he looked around the cave. It defiantly looked just like Master Bruce's… just with more technology and other complicated stuff.

"What did you just do?" Batman demanded

"I pressed several buttons on the console that was supposed to take me to the City of Gotham." Agni answered "Then I shot it like in the movies… and it still didn't work."

Batman looked at Robin who who asked "No more movies for him?"

The Dark Knight glared at the young boy who just grinned shamefacedly "You think?"

Richie suddenly appeared in Agni's shadow with a large grin on his face "Agni! You have got to check this place out! It's got all sorts of cool weapons in it!"

Agni's face brightened considerably.

Batman saw this and nodded "Robin give them a tour if they want, but DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING."

Agni nodded and bounded off like a young child after his two friends

The Dark Knight sighed and walked over to his computer. Agni reminded him of someone… he just couldn't but his finger on it.

Robin was bringing the two elves back towards the computer when Batman got a call from Dianna telling him she would be there in a few moments.

Agni looked at the large computer and arched an eyebrow. "Does everyone in this world have those computers?"

"Just about." Robin answered.

Cursed Shadow nodded and sighed "What am I supposed to wear to this banquet?"

Batman took off his cowl revealing a middle aged man. He glanced at Agni who was staring at him confusedly. "Anything wrong?" Batman asked

The dark elf shook his head "Nothing… it's just. Master Bruce is older."

"How much?"

"I would say a couple hundred years…" Richie said also staring

Bruce's eyebrow arched "Human's live that long in your world?"

Agni shook his head "Master Bruce is a monk… they tend to live to be around five hundred years old. He's five hundred and fifteen through. Humans usually live to be about 400. Most elves live to be around five thousand, aside from arctic elves who only live to be about a single thousand. Dwarves live to be about a thousand as well." The dark elf took a deep breath.

Bruce nodded, absorbing in the information in case it would be useful at a later date. "What about gnomes?"

"Never asked… they are pretty long lived as far as I know though." Agni answered

Several footsteps were heard behind them as an old man came into view.

"Ahh I see you have brought the guests, Master Bruce. Can I get you anything to drink or perhaps a snack? I made a lovely batch of cookies earlier." Alfred said respectfully looking at Agni and Richie "I assume they are the two guests from another dimension you were speaking of."

Agni nodded and crossed his right arm over his chest. "Greetings Master Alfred." He greeted. Richie held out his hand which was taken and solemnly shaken by the old butler

"I have brought what you asked for Master Bruce." Alfred said laying several suits on a table. "I fear to think of what is going to happen tonight that you need this for."

Bruce picked one up and help it in front of Agni "This one is for Agni. He really likes black suits. It's made out of titanium infused thread, reinforced with Kevlar and I had Richie and Robin imbued it with their magic."

Agni stared at the black suit with stars in his red eyes

"I assume you want to wear it." Bruce said

"Fuck yeah!"

"Language, Master Agni." Alfred said "I see where Master Dick has been getting his dirty mouth from."

Agni grabbed the suit and dropped into his shadow.

"He really likes anything that has to do with weapons or armor." Richie explained apologetically

The dark elf popped out of a shadow brushing his hands down the dark suit and replacing his sunglasses. "This is sooo comfortable!"

"I am glad you like it." Alfred said "It took me several hours to sew."

"Ye gods… talk about a lot of goddamned work." Agni said looking at the butler with respect

"Language…" Alfred chided "If you keep talking like that I'm going to wash out your mouth with soap."

Agni rolled his eyes. "As if you can catch me."

"I wouldn't make a bet on that Agni." Bruce warned amused "I already made that mistake"

The dark elf opened his hand, shadows jumped up to it and his sword slowly began forming in it.

"Isn't there a quicker name to summon it?" Robin asked curiously. He was removing his costume and about to dress into a suit as well.

"Of course. It's just not my style." Agni said

"What does style have to do with being a soldier?"

Cursed Shadow shrugged and he muttered a spell and slid the sword into his pocket, that he wasted no time in enchanting. "A soldier? Nothing. A Guilder, Ranger and Captain? Everything."

"That is quite the useful spell." Alfred commented

Agni stuck his hand into his shadow and pulled out his bracers. He placed them on his wrists and they closed themselves.

"Agni…" Bruce sighed

"Ya?"

"You don't need those."

"Last time you said that I was caught in an illusion spell that almost killed me." Agni replied

"He does have a point there, Master Bruce." Alfred said with a small smile.

Bruce sighed and walked across the Batcave. "Agni, come with me I want to test something in the Pit."

Agni followed slowly "What's the pit?"

"It's were we train." Robin explained following them with Richie "And when he calls one of us over there he usually kicks the shit out of us."

"Master Dick!"

"Sorry Alfred!" Robin called to the butler who was glaring at Agni

Agni dropped into the pit next to Bruce, who was wearing his cowl again. He walked over to a small closet and pulled out a sword similar to Agni's. "I want to test out the suit."

"That is the most worst fucking lie I have ever heard. You want to test my skills in the sword."

"One more time Agni and I will have Master Bruce tie you up while I was your mouth out with soap." Alfred threatened.

Batman kept the sword sheathed and dropped into a fighting stance.

Agni removed his sword and strapped it to the back of his hip. "What? Scared of hurting me?"

The Dark Knight shrugged and cast the sheath aside.

They began circling each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Five gold coins Batman wins." Richie proclaimed from his perch above the pit next to Robin and Alfred.

"I would bet ten on Master Bruce." Alfred countered

"Thanks a lot Alfred."Agni shouted from below them "I love that boost of confidence"

Batman took advantage of the distraction by dashing forward swinging his sword at Agni's left arm.

The un-named sword shot from its sheath and deflected the blow. Agni smirked as he didn't even bother holding the sword right side up. "You must do better than that Master Bruce." He taunted, with the blade still laying against the bottom of his wrist and arm

A small 'almost-smile' passed over Batman's face as he closed in on Agni again. The dark elf twirled his sword around in a style Batman did not know, but nonetheless he kept his ground against the dark elf.

Agni swung his moved to and fro swiftly, never staying in the same place for more than a few seconds. He ducked, weaved and parried all of Batman's attacks but wasn't able to land a single blow himself.

"Your style is quite a good one." Batman commented yet again foiling Agni's attacks

"It is unique." Agni replied dodging Batman's swing "I made it myself. I am not fighting at my best though."

"And why is that?"

"I prefer to fight with two swords or two knives. Two of anything really."

"Can you shape shift your Weapon into two?"

Agni nodded and ducked under Batman's skilled swings.

Their swords clashed again. The remained there each one leaning heavily trying to push the other back. Finally Batman gave away sending both of their swords flying into the wall of the Pit.

"That was not wise, you are now unarmed." Agni commented circling him again.

"As are you."

Agni's punch daggers shot from his bracers and smiled grandly. "I am never unarmed."

Batman's long metal blades shot from the side of his own bracers "Nor am I." he replied grimly

**5 seconds later**

"ARGH!"

"Ow!"

"Godsdamnit!"

"Okay okay! I surrender!"

Batman slowly got off of Agni who was laying very uncomfortably on the floor with both hands pinned behind his back, his feet tied and gagged.

"Your attacks lack strength." Batman said helping him up "You rely too much on your speed and stealth. You are a much better swords fighter than martial artist, but nonetheless you are still quite good at martial arts. Almost as good as Robin in martial arts, but a leaps and bounds better in sword fighting and stealth."

"Anyone could have told you that." Agni grumbled as he ripped off the gag and stood up stretching his arms and legs. He pulled his sword out of the wall and returned it to its sheath. "There was no fucking reason in the abyss for you to tie me up."

Alfred walked calmly over to Agni and grabbed his arm. "Remember what I said about your swearing?"

Agni grinned and sunk into his shadow. "You'll have to catch me first, old man."

Batman sighed as Alfred walked off after the dirty mouthed dark elf. He walked over to his computer and looked at the screens. Diana was almost there then they could leave for the party.

Robin and Richie followed after him and picked up the suits "On the good side the suit is better than we thought it would be. It could withstand all the blows from the sword with no damage to Agni or the suit"

The Grim Ranger shot out of Batman's shadow and slumped to the floor clutching his forehead. "Damn that old man has a good arm with that platter of his."

"Hit you upside the head with the platter?" Robin asked choking back his laughter

Agni glared at him and sunk back into his shadow.

"He's certainly feeling better." Batman observed, walking the two young boys into the Wayne Mansion to get dressed.

"Yeah… it's kinda odd." Richie said thoughtfully but shrugged and followed Robin into his room. "Maybe Kal put a relaxing spell on him. Or maybe he had another one of those telepathic conversations with Zatanna."

"Is that possible?" Robin asked taking off his mask

"Anything is possible with magic." Richie said pulling off his cloak

They dressed quickly as they could. Every few moments they could hear scuffles from the hall. Agni was still running away from Alfred who was quite determined to catch the dark elf. Several times they would look out the door into the hall way only to see the fleeing form of Cursed Shadow or the stalking form of Alfred the Butler and his trusty platter. Once they opened it and found Agni slumped on the ground cradling his head. Other times they could have sworn they heard Alfred mutter very ungentlemanly like words under his breath and he pursued the dark elf

After several minutes of dressing themselves and fixing their hair to look different from normal, the two Boy Wonders heard a knock on their room door.

"Master Bruce wishes to know if you are ready to leave, Master Dick and Richie." Alfred respectful voice said.

"Just need our bow ties, Alfred!"The Dark Squire called

"I set them aside downstairs, Master Dick."

"Then we will be right there."

Dick looked at Richie who was busy loading his extra shuriken, kunai, throwing knives, and darts into a magical pocket.

"Are you going to need all of those?" Boy Wonder asked as Richie slipped his Weapon into a regular pocket.

"Better be safe than sorry." Richie responded absently doing a mental check of his arsenal.

They exited the room together and looked down the empty halls

"I wonder where Agni is…" Dick said, the mansion was even more silent than usual.

They walked silently down to the living where Alfred was waiting patiently with their bow ties.

"Where's Agni?" Dick asked curiously as the bow ties where tied around their necks.

Bruce walked into the room with an unnatural grin on his face. "I think he's 'hanging' in the dining room." He said giving Alfred a wink

"Yes I would dare he is tied up at the moment." Alfred smiled gently.

Dick and Richie exchanged a quick looked and dashed by Bruce into the dining room.

Inside they could hear muffled shouts. When they opened the door they were stunned at what they saw.

Agni was hanging upside down from the chandelier, wrapped tightly with duck tape. He arms were bent in a way so that his bracers were pointing his own arms. His sword was laying on the table underneath him, sheathed, along with a paintball gun, a desert eagle and large stick of dynamite.

The dark elf grunted and gazed at them beseechingly.

"He's got soap in his mouth." Richie said laughing openly.

Dick chuckled and looked at the weapons on the table. "Where did he get dynamite from?"

Richie shrugged and picked it up "No idea… could be he bought it… or stole it."

"Mmrmrfmrmhhm."

They looked up at Cursed Shadow again. Contemplating over to release him or not.

Richie sighed and a kunai shot out of his hand and cut the rope that was holding him up

Agni landed heavily on his back and groaned through his duck tape gag. He thrashed around trying to get the tape off of his mouth, but Alfred wrapped it tightly around his head. Richie tossed Robin another knife and they cut him free.

When his arms were free, Agni ripped the tape off of his mouth, not caring about the hair they went out with it, and spat out a bar of soap.

"I'm going to assume you'll never call Alfred an 'old man' ever again." Robin commented as Agni gagged and spluttered

After a few moments they went back into the living room where Bruce was waiting for them

"I see you got him down." He said wryly "He got off lucky… Alfred used to put liquid dish soap in my mouth."

Agni just grumbled and slumped into a chair.

"So when are we going?" Dick asked cheerfully

"We are waiting for Princess Diana." Bruce answered looking at his watch

Agni looked up alarmingly "We can't just meet her there? So that I won't have to see her."

Before Bruce could answer there was a knock on the door across the room and Alfred went to open the door.

"Good afternoon miss Diana." He said respectfully "Master Bruce and Dick are waiting for you in the living room with our guests."

Dick turned around to look at his counterpart and Agni but there were both gone. He didn't hear them walk away or shadow jump or use any magic… they were just gone.

A tall light skinned, ebony haired woman walked into the room. She was wearing a dark purple dress with her hear in an elegant ponytail on the top of her head. The Amazonian waved and walked towards Bruce and Dick

"Greetings, Princess." Batman greeted kissing her hand much to the disgust of Dick who made a face.

"Nice to see you to young one." She said to Dick who greeted her back. "Where are the two… elves?" she asked "What were their names…"

"Haven't you heard of them yet?" Dick asked

Diana shook her head "I have been in Themyscira for the past several months. I have only returned a few hours ago. All I have heard is that they from another dimension."

Bruce nodded at that. "We called her back for today's mission." He said

"Well they are… the counter-dimensional Team I guess." Robin explained to Wonder Woman "Richie, is my counterpart he was here a moment ago but seemed to have… disappeared when you arrived and the other is named Agni… we are not sure who his counterpart is."

Wonder Woman cocked her head "That is a strange name for a parent to give a child… especially a boy."

Robin shrugged "You've probably seen him before. Obsidian skin, bursts into flames every now and then, kinda annoying most of the time."

Wonder Woman looked thoughtful "Agni… obsidian skin… fire?"

Bruce nodded slowly

"AGNI OF HELLFIRE?!" Diana screamed dropping into a fighting stance and glaring around the room. "Where is he?! I'll tear him to pieces!"

Robin could have sworn he heard Agni choke and possibly faint.

An angry Wonder Woman was not something you want to mess with.

It took several minutes for them to explain that it was just a coincidence to Diana before she calmed down and agreed to at least see him first before she swore to kill him.

"You guys can come out now." Robin said loudly

"Like hell I will." Agni's voice said from next to them

Diana spun around "Trickery! They have no warrior's honor!"

"Okay that's it!" a hieroglyph appeared next to Dick and Richie shimmered into view. "No one insults MY honor! Not even the godsdamned princess of Amazonians."

Robin caught his counterpart before he leaped at the princess. "Jeez calm down Richie." He said pulling him away "You do know she could probably squash you like a bug, right?"

The young elf calmed down and sulked silently. "She should take it back."

Diana glared at the young elf that flinched immediately.

"Forgive me Princess I spoke out of anger." Richie said quickly kneeling in front of her.

Bruce sighed at Richie's odd behavior "Agni, please remove the spell now."

"What spell?" Diana demanded "He better not have used sorcery on me!"

The air around the chair Agni was previously sitting flickered and Agni appeared on it. "I am NOT a sorcerer. I am an Arcane Archer! I use ARCANE MAGIC!"

Diana stared at the Drow for several seconds "He's too weak to be Agni of Hellfire."

Agni bowed his head and refused to look at anything but her feet. "Forgive me for disappointing you Princess Diana."

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh… you're forgiven?"

"Since that is settled can we get moving?" Bruce suggested

Everyone nodded and filed out to the car.

"Agni?" Batman asked closing the house behind them

"Ya?"

"Why are you bringing your sword?" he asked patiently

"Because we are going to a banquet." He replied "Don't you people bring your formal weapons to banquets?"

"Not in Mans World, Agni. It is quite odd." Diana answered as they reached the car. "You do not need to bring it."

"If so you say." Agni replied looking at the ground again "I do as you say Milady." He slid his sword off his waist and dropped it casually into his shadow.

Wonder Woman looked at him gazed at him confusedly again but continued into the car.

"You don't have to be so afraid of her." Robin whispered to the two elves "She's not that bad."

Agni just blinked and got into the car followed by Richie was walking slowly behind them.

In the car everyone was silent. Agni and Richie sat on the farthest side on the limousine, away from Wonder Woman, talking to each other in hushed voices. Everyone few seconds one of them would glance at Diana in fear.

Wonder Woman glanced at Bruce questioningly, but he just shrugged and mouthed 'Their terrified'

"You're counterpart in their dimension… hates them" Robin muttered

The window dividing the passengers from the driver rolled down

"Master Bruce you are going to want to see what is on the television." Alfred said "The GBS channel

Robin pressed a button on his armrest and a screen popped up. He groaned and dropped his face into his hands "It's G. Gordon Godfrey." He muttered through his fingers.

"I mean who are these 'Elves'?" Godfrey was saying "Why isn't the Leeaague giving us any answers?" he drawled on "Maybe their aliens that the League is hiding. Okay Maybe Superman and the Manhunter from mars are on the side of the angels, but how do we know it's the same case for these Elvse?!"

Agni glared at the screen "I better have misheard. If he called me an alien I'm going to rip his arms off."

Richie glanced at him and stepped on his foot discreetly and shook his head.

"How do we even know that the Amazonians or even the Atlantians aren't aliens? Maybe they came to this planet years ago and have been hiding out here. Half of this country's troubles lately have been coming from these Elves… maybe the whole story of them being from another dimension is a cover-up because they are really bad Aliens."

"We are not Aliens!" Wonder Woman said outraged "We have been here for a millennia before man!"

Richie and Agni cringed at the Amazonian's anger and slowly scooted away from her.

A clip appeared on the screen of Zatanna's and Agni's battle in the schoolyard with Batman and Robin.

"Oh I know what you're saying folks, good ole G. Gordon has lost it. What's this, the eight billionth time he's shown that clip? It's because I'm TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP!"

"Actually maybe you should rip his arms off… I'm sure that would shut him up." Richie muttered as a clip of him came on screen

"The League and their pet Eeelves are even going to be security guards at tonight's U.N. Charity Ball." Bruce shut off the T.V. when he saw Agni's eyes begin to go black.

Cursed Shadow's eyes had turned black and he was clenching his teeth and fists.

"Is he okay?" Wonder Woman asked Richie who was busy writing hieroglyphs in the air.

"Yes he is, Princess." Richie said bowing his head at her "He's just… angry."

Agni blinked several times before his eyes returned to their natural red color "More like I'm furious." He said absently tugging on one of his dark blue-dyed braids of hair.

"Ten minutes until we arrive, Master Bruce." Alfred said

Richie sighed and looked out of the window. They were by the sea or ocean. There were cars everywhere, all going to the Ball

"So what's the plan?" Agni asked

"Well…" Robin began "We had a plan that we were going to tell you earlier but we had… problems."

"Bruce legally adopted you." Diana blurted

Richie and Agni's faces were blank before they burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Diana yelled at them

Both of them jumped and bowed their heads quickly "Forgive us." Richie said "We thought you were jesting."

"So did I when he first told me." Robin informed them

Bruce handed them both I.D. cards "The story is Richie is Dick's long lost kidnapped brother. Agni you have been taking care of him on the streets of Africa where you both grew up and I found you."

"Okay…" Agni said slowly "Is that believable?"

"In Mans world it is." Diana said

The car came to a halt in front of a large building. Bright lights shined everywhere hurting Agni's eyes. The noise of all the reporters outside the car door was hurting Richie's ears.

"Let us try to do all the talking." Bruce said "Agni the cameras are not weapons. There is no need to shoot them, stab them or smash them."

"You guys aren't going to let me live that down are you?" The dark elf grumbled but shrugged as well. If they wanted to do all the talking it was fine with him.

"Of course we aren't." Dick said with a wink and he stepped out after Bruce

Agni sighed and stepped out after them. The flashes of the cameras were seriously annoying him. The wind was ruffling his new lovely black suit and to top it all Richie pushed him forward before he snapped at someone.

_Ye gods… this is going to be so horrible_

Inside it was even brighter inside much to his exasperation. There was calm jazz music coming from a small band in the corner. Drinks and small stylish party foods were being offered by several people in butler suits.

"If you guys see anything be sure to radio it in." Batman whispered to them

Agni followed Bruce around for almost a full hour before he slowly slunk into the crowd and began to look for someone he knew. Boredom was the only thing he found.

After several minutes of walking idly around the three floor building, Agni sauntered back to where the dance floor was and looked around. Over by a drinks table was a reporter he clumsily knocked over several glasses of champagne. The dark elf smirked and walked over to the table and picked up a glass himself.

Boredom vanished fairly quickly after that.

Agni sipped his drink and smiled at the reporter.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?" Clark asked, not giving away that he knew Agni in any which, way, shape or form

Agni shrugged and grimaced, it tasted like soap "My father doesn't care."

"Who's your father?"

Another smile "You know that don't you, Clark?"

The reporter's eyes widened for split second. "Do I know you?"

Agni shrugged "Possibly"

"Possibly?" Clark repeated.

"Possibly." Agni confirmed taking another glass and looking the reporter up and down casually "You know… you look better in the blue tights and red cape."

Clark stared at Agni for a moment before smiling and erupting in laughter "Seriously… slouching over and brushing your hair to the side works better than you think it would" He said with a grin

Agni "Don't forget the stupid glasses"

Clark smiled "So did Bruce tell you about adopting you?"

The dark elf nodded "Didn't really give me much of a choice."

A woman briskly walked over to them and pushed Clark aside. At first Agni thought it was Diana but when he glanced up from the floor his eyes had dropped to.

"Already interviewing him, Smallville?" she said "I thought you agreed to wait for me?"

_Oh great… just when I was starting to have fun, she has to show up. What did I EVER do to the gods for them to hate me so much?_

"We were just talking, Lois." Agni replied quickly

Lois Lane looked at him "How did you know my name?"

Agni saw Clark gulp

_Know what? The gods probably enjoyed doing this to me_

"He probably saw your name tag." Clark said swiftly

Agni nodded "And of course who hasn't heard of Lois Lane, reporter extraordinaire and her trusty paper boy Clark Kent."

_On second thought… _

"Miss Lane, didn't we have an agreement?" Dick said appearing unexpectedly behind her "You stay away from my new siblings and Bruce won't file a complaint to Perry White?"

Lois grumbled and stalked off towards the direction on Bruce who was talking to several important looking rich people with Diana.

Agni's shoulders slumped and he sighed

"Reporter extraordinaire?" Dick chuckled

"Paper boy?!"

"Sorry Smallville, I had to appease her." Agni said with a small smile

"Clark, get your butt over here!" Lois barked

The superhero in disguise sighed and waved as he followed Lois away.

Finally tired from circling around the party, Agni went to sit down at one of the tables. He looked around at all the people surrounding him. Just a bunch of weak commoners…

Agni sighed and stood up walking over to the middle of the large room where many people were dancing to the music, he spotted Zatanna at the far side next to who must have been Giovanni.

The magician abruptly looked up and met his eyes from across the room. A smile spread across her face and she motioned him to sit back down and wait.

On the floor above them casually watching them with a mixture of annoyance and possible jealously was another magician.

Anna watched as Zatanna navigated through the crowd towards Agni. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why it was bothering her. Whatever it was it was in the back of her head. A long lost memory perhaps.

"Watcha looking at?" a voice said next to her.

She turned around to see Dick grinning boldly. She smiled back and shrugged. "Nothing really just watching the party."

Dick's eyes scanned the floor below them for several seconds "Agni and Zatanna, eh?"

"What?"

"Zatanna and Agni are together I see." Dick said

Anna shrugged "So?"

"It doesn't bother you?" Dick asked

"Maybe…" Anna answered truthfully

"Well I know something that you'll love." Dick stated

"Oh?" Anna beamed at him "What is that?" she asked

"The view of the city from the roof." Dick answered "You can totally feel the aster up there and you are going to come with me."

"Then you might just be right." She looped her arm in his and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Boy Wonder flushed a deep red and walked her away towards the stairs leading to the roof. Several other couples were walking in the same direction. The roof itself was large and slightly windy with several table spread all around its wide surface. They strolled over to the edge and stared off at the city.

"The stars are the same in this dimension." Anna said suddenly as she watched the sky "But you only have one moon."

"How many do you guys have?" Dick asked

"We had three, but one of them was blown apart by Nabu. Now we half two and a half."

"Doctor Fate blew up a moon?" Richie asked in skeptically

"No I said Nabu blew up the moon."

"Aren't they the same person?"

"No. Nabu is a demilich that needs the helmet and a host. Wizard Fate is what my father and Nabu call themselves."

"How did he blow up the moon?"

"I think someone took his drink." Anna said uncertainly "There are several stories on how it happened. That's just the official story"

"If he's a demilich how does he drink?"

Anna shrugged "Absolutely no idea whatsoever"

Back downstairs Zatanna crossed the large room to where Agni was standing.

"Greetings, Mistress Zatara. A fine night, is it not?" Agni hailed, standing up to greet her "Aside from the many people who keep on insisting on talking to me about matters I frankly could not care less about if I tried."

Zatanna smiled at him and gave him a quick hug "How's it going? You haven't tried to kill anyone have you?"

"I did almost stab a waiter boy because I thought he poisoned my drink. But Bruce stopped me." Agni said with a smirk. He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit

"You were trying to get him to send you away weren't you?" She questioned

"But of course I wasn't. If I was sent home then I would miss the opportunity of enjoying your company." Agni replied audaciously

Zatanna laughed and sat down. Agni pushed the chair in and sat down in front of her. "My, you do look quite beautiful tonight."

"Why thank you, Agni. If only you were always this polite and nice." She responded

"I'm not always this nice?" Agni asked "Well you must forgive me. I have had… things on my mind."

The raven headed girls rolled her eyes and laughed "Is that what you're calling it?"

"Would you prefer me saying I have a problem controlling my anger that sometimes turns me into a raging fire dragon?"

"Shhh!" Zatanna shushed him "Not here!"

Agni nodded "Sorry."

They sat in silence for a few moments listening to the music playing next to the dance floor. "What are you going to do if I ask you to dance?" he said suddenly

Zatanna arched an eyebrow and looked at him in surprise "I would say; who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

Agni chuckled and stood up holding out his hand "Would you like to dance?"

Zatanna took his hand hesitantly "I don't exactly know how to dance."

The dark elf shrugged "I wish I didn't know either. I was forced to learn… I hate being a noble."

"It couldn't have been that bad." She said walking with him to the dance floor

"I like so wouldn't bet on that, dudette. Being a noble is hard and stuff. Kinda like being a tuna fish." Said a familiar voice

Zatanna turned and saw Kal dancing with human girl.

"How does that have anything to do with a tuna fish?" Agni asked placing a hand, very hesitantly on Zatanna's hip

"He talks about water and fish so much." The girl with Kal said "He knows everything about the ocean."

Kal winked and whisked off across the dance floor.

"So what do I do?" Zatanna asked

"Just follow my lead. It's not too hard." Agni said

It was several minute before Zatanna got the hang of it.

"This is actually quite fun." She said

"What is?" Agni asked guiding her slowly to the music

"Dancing with you."

"I'm flattered. Anna told me I was a horrible dancer." Agni said honestly

Zatanna leaned in closer to him as they continued dancing.

Agni smiled. He was unusually happy and if it wasn't that they were waiting for an attack he would call it one of his favorite memories.

He was slightly startled when she kissed him. No that's an understatement. He was incredibly shocked. He slowly kissed her back, unsure of exactly what to do.

When she let him go, Zatanna stared into his eyes to see his reaction. For a moment she could have sworn he was in shock, he definitely was surprised.

"You know I really like you-" Agni said softly

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming next?" Zatanna asked

"-but your father is standing a few feet behind me. And he might be about to murder me." Agni finished quickly.

"Damn."

"Damn is right young lady." The stern voice of Giovanni Zatara said behind the dark elf

_Don'tkilmedon'tkillmedon'tkillmedon'tkillmedon'tkillme _Agni thought to himself frantically. He swiftly let go of Zatanna and turned around slowly, worried Giovanni might blast him into smithereens or possibly turn him into a duck then punt him across the room.

"Agni. A word?"

"Uhh… think I can hear… someone calling me." The dark elf said quickly "I really should go see what they want." He started backpedalling to get as far away from the magician as he could without attracting too much attention to himself, but he was grabbed firmly by Zatanna

"Don't worry. He can't do anything to you in public… I think." She whispered into his ear

"Thanks for the reassurance." Agni retorted, being pulled away by Giovanni.

After being shoved into a chair and being glared at by Giovanni for several seconds, Agni began to think of what to write in his will.

"So you're dating my daughter?" Giovanni asked

Agni racked his brain for the best answer. He didn't get human culture very well so he went with what seemed to be the safest answer. "We're not."

"So you just kissed her but you're not dating?"

Damn…

"Look Gio… I'm not exactly sure how it works in this dimension. I was going to ask permission from you but I was told it isn't needed."

"I heard you gave her a necklace."

"You heard truth. It's an ancient Drow tradition. One of the few I keep."

Giovanni gazed at Agni silently for several moments. "Nabu also told me what you… threatened."

The dark elf smirked "Yeah sorry about that."

"No apology is needed. I thank you for getting him to let me go every now and then."

Agni nodded "It was the least I could do."

Giovanni looked over his shoulder at his daughter who was waiting "I should tell you if-"

"I break her heart you'll turn me into a turkey and run me over." Agni finished

"Exactly."

"Then we're on the same page." Agni said smiling cheerfully "Now if you don't mind, Zatanna is waiting for me." He pointed to where she was sitting down watching them

Zatanna arched an eyebrow as the dark elf returned. "Well you are still alive. There aren't any traces of magic around you. Are you smiling?"

"I dare say he likes me." Agni said sitting down next to her, the smile disappearing "I never smile. I smirk."

The magician smiled at Agni as he told her what he said.

"So essentially, if you break my heart Conner will break your arms and my father will turn you into an animal and run you over?"

"Anna might make me implode as well." Agni added

Zatanna smiled at him and put her hand over his "And your fine with that?"

Agni shrugged and held her hands in his "I've had worse threatened to me, even so its little price to pay."

"You are so sweet." Zatanna complimented

"No I'm not!" Agni protested "I'm despicable and unpleasant."

"You enjoying being annoying don't you?"

"It happens when you live with Richie and Wallace."

Zatanna giggled at the dark elf that was completely serious in what he said.

Bruce frowned from across the room. Relationships in teams never worked out. Well there was Superboy and Miss Martian… still. He sighed silently, it was hard to enjoy himself when he knew they could be attack at any moment. He had the whole league and team standing around and still he was uneasy. Batwing the Batplane was on standby along with the Batmobile and the Batboat. The Whitehouse was secure. Red Arrow and Captain Atom just reported that the perimeter was completely safe. Miss Martian reported from the Whitehouse everything was completely silent. Why was he so nervous?

Diana walked up the worried billionaire and stood next to him "Any news?" she asked quietly

The Dark-Knight-Incognito shook his head "Nothing amiss."

"Not what you expected?" she asked

"I expect the unexpected." Bruce replied icily

"Anything could be unexpected." Diana scoffed

"Exactly."

* * *

Black Canary glanced down the halls of the Whitehouse "_All is clear on inside_." She thought through the mental link

"_The skies are clear_." Megg'n thought back "_Unusually clear_."

"_The front grounds are clear as well_." Hawkman said through the link as he watched the grounds

"_As are the back grounds." _Hawkwoman said "_I'm starting to think this whole thing was just a false alarm."_

_ "The President is safe." _Artemis said peering through the window of the Oval Office. Arty was busy glaring at the president still angry at what he did to Wallace

"This is so boring." Arty said out loud "Why did we get stuck watching over the king?"

"I'm the president not king." The president said

"Same difference."

The President sighed "I don't see why my own men couldn't be here. They are just as well trained as you heroes."

"They would stand no chance against anyone from my dimension." Arty said pacing the room restlessly "You have absolutely no defenses against magic. Your men wouldn't even see Drow coming until they were being stabbed through the heart or getting their necks slit." Arty drew her fingers along her neck slowly. "They are better off waiting as reinforcements."

"We do have radars." The President said "They wouldn't be able to get fifty miles around here without us knowing."

"Radars don't work on the, Mr. President." Artemis said moving away from the window and going to the door "Their magical auras block it out, it makes them wonderfully invisible to any radar."

"Heat?"

"Unless one of them uses fire magic. Which Drow usually do not." Arty said absently counting her magic stones "Elves can see heat signatures with Infravision. Drow use cooling spells so they cannot be seen coming."

"Why are you so sure that it will be Drow?"

"I could tell you, but Agni might not like it." Arty said now fiddling with her slingshot "We are under orders to protect you from anything that attacks. Even if it was Agni himself that attacked you would be safe."

"You are quite loyal to this Agni." The President observed "But you are still wary of him."

Arty looked up and contemplated what he said and whether she should stab him for saying that. "You might be right." She said at length "He is still a dark elf after all. Not to mention we just found out he's a necromancer."

Artemis looked at Arty in surprise, but the Halfling just shrugged

"It's the truth…" Huntress muttered staring at the floor "We are all terrified of him. No one knows when he might flip like he did earlier."

"Earlier?" The president asked

Arty waved her hand dismissively "A minor incident."

"_Guys I'm picking up on a large group of people heading your way._" M'gann said suddenly.

Shots rang out in the Whitehouse's front lawn.

_"We are under attack!"_ Hawkman screamed through their minds _"I repeat; we are under attack! I am taking heavy fire here! Arrows, bullets, magic, everything!"_

"Calling for reinforcements!" Artemis shouted "Arty, keep the president safe!"

Huntress nodded and slip a rock into her sling

"What are you going to do with that?" The president asked, it wasn't clear whether he asked sarcastically or out of curiosity

"I was thinking of boulders…" Arty muttered absently, while keeping her eyes on the door "Maybe molten rocks, but I usually need Agni or Anna for that."

Dark shapes were moving in the front lawn, bullets peppered the pillar where Hawkman was taking cover.

The ground shifted in front of the Whitehouse. It opened up slowly and several large turret guns popped out.

Hawkman could hear a chant being recited at the far end of the grounds. A wave of dark energy flew at him, tearing chunks out of the walls.

"_Everyone get down!" _Megg'n thought forcefully "_That's a High Wizard!"_

"This is Green Lantern Hal; Captain Marvel and I will be there in a few minutes. The speedsters should be there… now.

There was a shout by the Drow and a woosh as the speedsters sped in by them.

The turrets began firing a barrage of blasts at the attacking Drow. Giving them some cover.

"There are a lot of them." Flash commented to Hawkman as he got out of behind his barely standing pillar "We are going to need some big hitters."

"That would be me." Black Canary said "Until Marvel gets here."

One of the turrets was blown into pieces and Flash flinched slightly "We need a plan."

"They aren't going to hold up long." Wallace said "Hey KF you still got that invisibility potion Agni gave you?"

"How do you know about that?" Wally demanded "We were alone when he gave it to me."

"Please, I'm a genius... and he told me." Wallace replied "I have a truly idiotic plan that will work perfectly."

"I'm not using it." Wally protested

"Then give it to Flash. He's faster anyways." Wallace said shrugging "He'll be able to keep up with me."

Flash arched an eyebrow behind his mask "You mean **you **will be able to keep up with **me.** Because I'm…"

He was cut off as Hawkman stepped strongly on his foot.

"I'm just as fast as you!" Wally shouted

Another turret blew up showering them with sparks

"Flash, we are going to need a big distraction."

The Fastest Man Alive grinned widely "Big Distraction coming up!" he said zooming off

"I assume that you want us to attack after you take down their spellcasters?" Black canary asked skeptically

Wallace shook his head "Nope you guys are going to rush in head on right after us. Like a second distraction."

"They'll be too busy with you and Hawkman to see GA and Captain Marvel coming." Wally continued, catching onto his counterparts plan "Then Miss M and Miss P can hit them completely by surprise." He looked at Kid Zoom who nodded

"And Hawkwoman will get anyone trying to get away." Wallace finished

"That is a stupid plan…" Black Canary said "Just stupid enough to work."

* * *

Agni and Zatanna finished dancing again and were going to get something to drink when a bald man intercepted them.

"Spare a moment, Agni?" Lex Luthor asked politely

A hidden blade shot out of Agni's sleeve where his bracers were hidden. He was about to stab the man through the heart, but Zatanna grabbed his wrist and pushed it down. The blade slowly returned to its hidden place as she motioned him to go. He followed the bald man through the crowds to a deserted corner.

"Five reasons why I shouldn't stab you right now." Agni grumbled

"I know what Abaddon is planning and where he is." Lex said

"And you also work with him."

"You are correct, but lately he has been… asking for much."

"And you are going to sell him out?"

"Let's just say I'm going to disappear in a few minutes and Abaddon is going to show up with…"

* * *

Anna and Dick walked back down into the Ball room with smiles on their faces. Anna was smiling shyly as she held Dick's hand; Boy Wonder had his usually cheeky grin as he directed her to the dance floor. They saw Agni and Anna sitting at a table next to the floor, waving them over. The Dark Squire and White Cleric strolled over and sat down with them.

"How's it going?" Agni asked casually

"Very nice." Anna said smiling at Richie.

"Has anyone seen Richie?" Dick asked "He disappeared right before I found Anna."

"We saw him dancing with a redhead." Zatanna said "I think her name was Barbra or something."

"And a brunette." Agni added "I think I saw him with an Atlantian as well."

"Berzerker was on the roof." Anna said "He wasn't very happy about it."

"He hates heights." Agni said absently gazing at Zatanna

Everyone was silent for a few moments

"So what did you guys do?" Anna asked

"He taught me how to dance." Zatanna replied

"But he's horrible at it." Anna respond

"Agni can dance?" Dick asked

"Surprising ain't it?" Agni smirked

"Then my father saw us." Zatanna continued

"Agni is still alive so that's a good sign." Anna said

"He's actually a nice guy. Stern, yes, but nice as well." Agni said solemnly

The music stopped by the dance floor and everyone began to clear off of it. It seemed the band must have gone to take a break. Across the room they could see Bruce sitting down with Diana and Aquaman. Kal and Kaldur were nowhere to be seen.

They was a loud tap on a glass cup from the second floor. On the balcony was standing a tall young man with nut brown hair. He was dressed in a dark red suit. His left hand was hidden in his pocket and his right was holding a glass of champagne.

Abaddon…

Zatanna turned just in time to see Robin shadow jump and Agni drop into his shadow. She turned her head just to see Diana and Aquaman disappear as well. Even in the far side of the room Lex was silently making for the exits.

"They do that a lot don't they?" she muttered

"Abaddon has been sighted." Batman said over her comm. "Berzerker, Superboy and Superman: be at the bottom floor ready for him. Everyone else be ready for whatever he has brought with him."

"I propose a toast!" Abaddon said raising his glass. "To me! Your worlds new ruler!"

Everyone began muttering. Even a few laughs could be heard. It was obviously thought to be a joke.

"But don't let me get ahead of myself." Abaddon continued "I'm going to have to kill you first." He clapped his hands with a smile on his face.

There was a shatter of glass and several large monsters entered the room. They had huge bodies of large spiders with long spindly legs, their waist were grotesque and swollen. They had two arms, some of them were holding axes or large crossbows, that were dripping in green slime, most likely poison. They had obsidian skin like Agni and other drow. They came in followed by demons of many kinds, all of them ugly and disgusting.

"Driders!" Berzerker hollered from the roof as he began descending "Demons! Demons of Lolth Godess of Drow!"

The people began to panic and to rooms erupted into chaos. They tried to flee but were cut off as the monsters and Drow blocked the exits.

Abaddon smiled from his perch, he clapped his hands again and loud whirls of helicopter blades sounded outside

Where were Batman, Robin and Agni?

*_**Zip**_*

They was swoosh though the air as Batman swung down from behind the half-demon and landed a two feet kick on his back.

Abaddon flew through the railing of the balcony and soared through the room before landing with a crash through several tables into the dance floor.

A brown blur dropped down and landed on top of the dazed half-demon

Berzerker rolled off of him with a smile and hefted his axe. "Damn dat is so much fun."

Green Arrow dropped down next in full gear with a look of slight fear in his eye "We're completely closed off, they're everywhere."

Abaddon groaned and slowly stood up clutching his chest. "If you do that one more time, I swear-"

He was cut off as Batman sunk his fist into the half-demon's chest.

"I seem to remember this happening before." Abaddon said standing tall with a sinister smile "It ended with you letting a young angel take a blade for you."

Batman snarled and swung his fist at Abaddon's face.

The half-demon jumped back and glanced around his shoulder. His monsters and Drow were surrounding the heroes and humans at all sides. What fun…

"Superman hold Abaddon here while GA gets those people out of here. Someone find Agni and Doctor Fate." Batman

"Where is Robin?" Anna asked worriedly

"Doing what I told him to." Batman replied,

"And Richie?"

"With Robin."

"Thanks for the reassurance, Batman." Anna muttered sarcastically

"Agni is with them, I assume." Green Arrow said "I passed him on my way down from the second floor."

There was a rumble behind them and Wonder Woman shot through the wall and landed next to them. A feral roar followed her, stomping loudly as it dashed to the wall it just blew her threw followed by several beams of green.

"Diana?" Superman asked helping her up

"What in Hera's name is that?!" she demanded pointing at the wall.

A red hand shot through it, tearing off a chunk large enough for a twenty feet beast to climb through.

It had a face that looked canine. Two of its arms were humanoid with two others that looked like large crab claws. A lone horn stuck out of its forehead.

White Cleric paled

Berzerker's jaw hit the floor

Bloody Arrow sighed

Waterboy grimaced

What did Richie and Agni do?

No one knows because they weren't there.

"BALORS!" Waterboy shouted "Dudes… we are like so going to be needing back up and stuff!"

Even Batman looked slightly worried as three balors entered through the wall. "Batman to Captain Marvel, we need reinforcements, where are you?"

There was a slight buzz over his comm. For several seconds.

"Captain Marvel is down, Batman. We are getting hit really heavily here. We were just about to plead for you guys to head over here." The voice of Arty said "The reinforcements are barely helping."

"Captain Atom?" Batman called over his comm

"They are on the roof too, Batman. We are taking it hard up here, requesting assistance." Captain Atom replied

"Coming with back up." Aquaman said. Batman could swear he as smirking "I'm three minutes away with Kaldur."

"I'll be there in a moment."  Green Lantern said "These things hit hard."

Before Batman said anything else the speakers in the room cackled. Violins and drums were playing.

Zatanna looked around briefly "Is that soundtrack music?"

One of the people behind the heroes piped up "It's the soundtrack from Lord of the Rings."

"Is this some kind of joke?" an elderly man demanded "We are all about to be killed by monsters and someone is playing music to it?"

Everyone looked at Abaddon who shrugged bemusedly "Isn't me."

The lights in the room flickered off, dropping everyone into near pitch blackness. The music kept on playing. Several people screamed loudly

The music suddenly changed, it was more sinister, quieter.

A dark laugh, or maybe a dark chuckle, echoed throughout the room. It laughed almost hysterically. All around the room people could see shadows moving.

"Who is that, sir?" a dark elf asked Abaddon curiously

"You do not know who I am?" The voice asked gravely, "I was once your Lord."

The dark elf looked up with widened eyes

"I am naught but a shadow on the wall." The voice continued darkly "And a curse upon my enemies..." it paused for a second "Which just happens to be you"

The room suddenly blared with bright light, it surrounded the innocents, ankhs formed around them, red hieroglyphs followed, before the lights disappeared again.

The voice laughed darkly again.

"B-b-but… that can't be." The dark elf stuttered

Batman caught a glance of a shadow moving slightly towards his left. He signaled it to wait.

"Enough of this." Abaddon growled "I do not have time to deal with your dramatics."

Another laugh echoed throughout the building, this time more cheerful. More childlike.

Trumpets blew through the speakers. The music turned louder and more triumphant.

"Prepare to die." The voice whispered, its voice riding along the sound waves.

The lights returned.

The people, everyone who was not a hero was gone. Standing in their place was Giovanni Zatara, placing the Helmet of Fate on his head.

"It seems our plan worked." Doctor Fate said

Robin shadow jumped in next to Batman with a grin on his face. "All civilians are secure. Captain Atom is still on the roof trying to hold them back.

An insane laugh racked the building

Boy Wonder looked with wide eyes "Was that?"

The Dark Knight nodded

Abaddon smiled sinisterly "Well enough talk." He turned to his minions "Take care of them."

The monsters and Drow roared as they charged the small group of heroes.

"Supmeran and Wonder Woman, take those balors, I'll hold off Abaddon with Doctor Fate, archers; get higher up and cover us. Waterboy and Red Arrow, go see if Captain Atom needs help on the roof."

"And the rest of us?" Zatanna asked

"Do I really need to tell you what to do?" Batman asked rhetorically

"Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub!" Zatanna shouted, slowing down the advancing monsters.

Superman leaped into the air and slammed a balor with a haymaker and tackled it to the ground, he flipped it over. Wonder Woman dropped from the air in a strong elbow crush. An arrow shot from a balcony and hit the monsters stomach, covering it with foam.

"That won't hold it for long." Green Arrow called, already firing arrows at the Drow.

Robin bounded over a table and planted his feet into a Drow's chest before leaping off and smashing another in the head with his eskrima stick. Several birdarangs flew from his hands into several Drow, knocking them senseless.

He dashed over to Batman who was steadily fighting his way to Abaddon. The half-demon was chilling behind his monsters calming smoking a pipe.

"Erif emoceb eci!" Anna shouted, creating a large lake of ice, tripping more of the Drow.

Arrows flooded down from higher up, taking down several squadron of Drow with foam and knock out gas.

"Gotham!" Richie shouted cheerfully as he unexpectedly appeared in the midst of several demon, brandishing his Weapon confidently "Batfamily!" he shouted again before spinning his Weapon around taking down several demons. And disappearing to the second floor.

"Superclan sayoufu lakan jamiyeah!" Berzerker 's dwarfish battle cry rang through the building with the clash of metal against the Drow weapons. He swung his axe and hammer in wide arcs taking them quickly. A hammer blew by him, blasting holes in the Drow defenses, followed by a bolt of lightning. Conner stood triumphantly over several downed drow and smashed his hammer into several more.

Over by the magicians, the Drow were beginning to get an upper hand. Bloody Arrow was firing several exploding arrows to help them, but every dark elf that fell, another and a demon would take its place.

Zatanna ducked under a swing from a dark elf and blasted a spell bolt into its chest sending it flying into several of its buddies. A balor flew by her, taking several drow with it, followed by an enraged Wonder Woman followed, punching savagely every few seconds. The White Cleric stood back-to-back with her counterpart. She summoned several golems that thinned the demons. She even used clerical magic to cause many Drow to implode.

But even after all of that they were surrounded. The White Cleric created an ice barrier in front of them and blew it at the Drow ranks, slowing their advance somewhat. Zatanna behind her had firewhips lashing out in wide sweeps, taking drow off their feet and hammering them aside.

A stealthy Drow circled around them waiting for an opportunity to attack. He found one when a demon leaped forward and both magicians had to turn and blast it away. The Drow soldier lifted his claymore over his shoulder to decapitate her.

Zatanna turned just in time to see him coming, but not quick enough to place any shields around herself.

A dark shadow dropped from above her and landed on the dark elf, dropping it completely to the ground. Blood squirted from the dead Drow, creating a puddle on the floor, as the dark figure stood up and shook his dark blue braids out of his eyes.

"Did I miss anything?" Cursed Shadow asked cheekily, his hands were on the Drow's neck.

Zatanna broke into a smile as Agni stood up (and discreetly removed his hidden blade from the dead Drow's jugular,) she sent several spell bolts at the Drow "Only some weird music, that's still playing, and some weird voice creep out the dark elves." She replied

Agni spun around and slashed his blades through several drow before turning back to her "Drow." He corrected "Not dark elves."

"There's a difference?" she asked blasting a fireball over his shoulder.

"In most cases? Yes." He replied removing his sword from his pocket and strapping it expertly to his waist in its usual place "I was helping Captain Atom on the roof." his tomahawk found its place on his leg and his bow and quiver found their place on his back. His punch blades shot out and punched several wounds in a few Drow as he smirked "And that was me. I was just trying to buy some time."

"For?"

Windows on the east side, next to the ocean blew open, along with most of the wall. Kaldur dashed through with his water-bearers in shape of sabers. He immediately dashed at the demons flanking Abaddon.

Octopus legs suddenly shot through the windows and holes in the walls. It grabbed Drow and demons and pulled them through into the ocean. No matter how many were taken more kept on coming.

"That." Agni responded whipping out his bow and picking off several Drow.

A kraken, visible through the broken walls, shot halfway out of the water and grabbed several demons swallowing them back into the water. A sea serpent shot out next, it dove through the building, snapping a balor in half with its large maw. Bony spikes coming out of its back impaled several Drow and Demons before it sullenly sunk back into the ocean for the time being.

"Actually no, not that." Agni corrected himself as he fired several exploding arrows into a pack of skeletons, which must have just descended from the roof, boding not well for Captain Atom.

Large clawed hands shout out of the water. Tip of wings with a span much larger than a dragon's flapped out after. A huge scaly and rubbery bulbous head, with a mouth that sprouted kraken like octopi legs followed. The monster had large three clawed feet.

And Aquaman was sitting on its head.

"Is that what I think it is?" Robin asked Batman casually as he swept Abaddon of his feet and dodged a demon's sword by jumping off a wall and throwing several birdarangs at it.

The Dark Knight just growled as Abaddon manage to score another hit. The half-demon's glee didn't last long as Batman slipped a pair of brass knuckles onto his hands. They were crackling with electricity.

Abaddon snarled and swung his large sword at Batman.

"That." Agni confirmed, reaching for another arrow but finding his quiver empty. Cursing under his breath he pulled his tomahawk off of his leg, not having time to pull another quiver out of his Bag of Holding.

"Why are you still wearing that suit?" Zatanna asked ducking under a demon's axe and blasted it across the room

"Because I look completely awesome in it." Agni answered easily

Anna snorted from behind them where she had erected an ice wall and was blasting chunks of it into assaulting drow. "You keep telling yourself that."

The Grim Ranger chuckled. He parried a swing; his foot lashed out and kicked the Drow's feet out from underneath him, in midair he hit the Drow with the back end of the tomahawk.

Robin leaped over the unconscious dark elf and tackled one behind Agni.

"How's it going?" he asked Agni smacking several Drow at once with his eskrima sticks. He grabbed one by its shoulders leaped over it throwing it into another attacker.

"Quite easy actually." Agni said "I haven't even taken out my sword." he leaped backwards to dodge the ocean monstrosity that was rageing through the banquet hall.

They heard several clicks of crossbow bolts shoot out from the shadows towards them. Agni waved his hand in front of him and most of them burst into flames and incinerated. Robin leaped behind a fallen table as several of them thudded into it.

Anna and Zatanna were both hit but only Anna shrugged it off after a few seconds, while Zatanna stumbled taking a single small bolt out of her skin.

The White Cleric dashed over to her and held her up "Agni, cover us! She's been hit by a Drow crossbow it was tipped with poison!"

Cursed Shadow nodded and raised his hands, fire burst from them; flaming purple fire surrounded them scaring the demons and Drow away. He twisted his hands and it turned bright red. It began to chase after them savagely.

Anna pulled a flask from her belt and handed it to her counterpart "Drow crossbows are small and always laced with some kind of poison. I always take antidotes before battle."

Zatanna nodded and drank the potion quickly. She almost immediately felt the nausea leave her.

"Guys we have a problem." Captain Atom said over the comm " The Joker just arrived."

"Superman, take care of Abaddon. I'll deal with the Joker." Batman yelled backing away from the half-demon and sprinting away in the shadows

"And I might have seen Sports Master" Captain Atom continued "I cannot pursue him; the skeletons up just keep coming!"

Agni looked up from the Drow he had pinned down. "I'll take care of him!" he yelled to Batman

Batman glanced at him briefly but nodded all the same.

The Grim Ranger swung his tomahawk, cutting through Drow as he dashed to the second floor. Several birdarangs flew over his head knocking down a few demons on the stairs. Agni made a mental note to thank Robin for it later.

He flung his tomahawk at a Drow, striking it in the heart; he spun out of reach of an axe and placed his hidden blade neatly in its owner's neck. Picking up his tomahawk he replaced it on his leg's straps. Halting for a moment, he considered what weapons to use. His crossbows came out along with his long knives. A smirk adorned his face as he burst into the second floor.

Unlike the floor beneath him and the two floors above him, the second floor was silent. The lights were off and it was completely deserted. There were knives and darts stuck in the walls. Richie had definitely been there.

Agni shut his eyes and reopened them in Infravision, he slowly turned around to see if there was anyone around.

"A chokutō? Didn't expect that of a dark elf." An unfamiliar voice said.

Cursed Shadow spun around seeing a figure quietly in the corner. The lights blared, causing Agni's eyes immense pain as he leaped behind an overturn able to dodge several bullets.

Eye's back to their normal red, Agni peaked over the edge to see a man in dark armor with a black and orange mask on his face, covering one of his eyes. Oh and he just happened to be holding a gun pointed at Agni.

_Great… here we go._

A shot rang in Agni's ears causing him to wince in pain, but what hurt more was the bullet almost piercing the suit.

"Aww common!" Agni moaned as he rolled out from behind the table, foreign several bolts at the old man "I was coming to fight the creepy blonde guy. Not some idiot with a handgun."

"The name is Deathstroke." He said firing again just barely missing.

The Grim Ranger halted before firing again. "Slade?"

Deathstroke's eye narrowed "How do you know my name?"

Agni gulped and slowly stood up "In my dimension… you were a… mentor of mine." He could have sworn Deathstroke arched his eyebrow. He barely dodged the next bullet "Guess it doesn't matter." He muttered pulling his knives out.

Leaping at Deathstroke took the mercenary by surprise. Agni swung his knives with finesse that Deathstroke envied. Even so he still was quite better in hand to hand. The knives barely made a difference.

Deathstroke ducker and weaved out of several Agni's strikes and managed to put enough room between them to whip out his sword.

Agni knew he would be at disadvantage, but little things like that really didn't matter to the dark elf.

His skills with a sword were on par with Batman's. Agni noticed this right away and unless he could get an edge in their fight; he wasn't going to win it. Cursed Shadow blocked the one-eyed man's blows, but he wasn't getting anywhere.

Almost tripping on a table, but still stumbling, Agni felt something slice into his arm. He managed to back away enough to look at it clearly. The wound wasn't deep, but it stung like a bitch. And even worse… it cut his suit.

No it wasn't the pain that enraged Agni. It was Deathstroke cutting his completely awesome suit.

"Adamantium." Slade commented "The Drow leader, Riddle, gave it to me as a thank you. He was the leader of the Brotherhood. Didn't you used to rule that?"

Agni's eyes turned black rapidly as the shadows in the room began to vibrate slowly.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Deathstroke wondered out loud, before spinning his sword and leaping at Agni again. "Riddle said if i brought your head he and Abaddon would triple my pay."

The shadows shot from the walls around them and blasted Deathstroke through the wall, past the balcony and into the dance floor below them, before enveloping Agni in their embrace and sucking him into the void.

Batman had just dodged a crowbar to the face when Slade landed on top of the crazed clown. A second later Sportsmaster fell along side them. He wondered momentarily if it was raining mercenaries.

Several daggers and shuriken pinned the sport themed mercenary to the ground. Richie leaped down and landed double feet kick on Sportsmaster with a cackle of glee.

"Gotcha!" Nightwing said adjusting his mask before looking up at Bruce with a simple smile "How's it going, Batman?" he asked backflipping off and sending a dart into a neck of a demon that was passing by.

The Joker groaned and rolled Deathstroke off of him.

Batman turned momentarily to throw several punches at a charging Drow, sounds of cracking ribs were heard followed by several screams of pain. The Dark Knight kicked his feet out from under him and knocked aside a sword that was aimed for his face. His knuckles, crackling with electricity, smashed into a skeleton, causing it to crumble.

"Snopaew nrut onti tsud!" Zatanna chanted across the room. Several Drow and demons weapons crumbled in their hands

WHAM

The air rippled as Abaddon soared through the air only to meet Wonder Woman's fist and then the chest of a Balor.

A purple portal opened across the room. Agni casually stepped out. He was garbed back in his Cursed Shadow costume. He had left out the scythe and instead had his Weapon on his waist. As his cloak rustled in the wind that blew through what was left of the building, many weapons could be seen attached to his body.

"Come to me, Beowulf, my companion. My friend" He whispered softly.

Beo came charging out of the portal. He turned to Agni and cocked his head at his owner curiously. "You know what to do." Agni muttered to his pet.

The bear held up his paw to his owner who gently knocked his own obsidian skinned hand against it, suspiciously like a fist-bump. A quick sniff was all Beo needed before charging off after a pack of skeletons.

A Drow was foolish enough to try and attack Agni as the portal closed. The Weapon flash out of its sheath and back before the Drow could blink. He dropped to the floor, blood seeping out of his neck.

Agni turned and looked at Abaddon who was getting up as Superman and Wonder Woman were distracted fighting off several Balors

Zatanna strode over to him, blasting a demon out of her way as she reached him.

The dark elf smiled and dropped his hood revealing his elvish features. He looked around the battlefield and narrowed his eyes

"Rangers Unite!"

**Does anyone still even read this? I'm almost tempted to stop writing because I'm not sure if anyone reads this anymore…**

_Remember to Review_


	48. Chapter 48 Party in Another Dimension p2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice… If I did it wouldn't be cancelled. **

**Note: Sorry for the wait on this one. I still don't actually have a computer to write on so it's been difficult to write. But there will be another chapter pretty soon. Oh and I redid the first chapter, making it more readable, because a year ago when I started this, my writing style and quality was REALLY different.  
**

* * *

Agni sighed and decided to meditate. Elves don't sleep, they went into a fully aware meditative state A small nap wouldn't hurt. As he calmed his mind, the rest of the day began pop into his mind

* * *

Anna cast an ice spell around herself to knock her enemies back before turning and teleporting next to Agni.

"Regroup on the dance floor!" Agni barked his voice was magically carried around the room.

There was an almost completely silent sound of someone landing as Richie dropped down next to them, his boa staff was in his off-hand, casually. He had a serious face on and was looking a bit tired. Berzerker (on Beowulf), Bloody Arrow and Kal each came up within a few seconds and looked at their captain.

"Is that Deathstroke?" Roy asked curiously, pointing at the groaning Deathstroke who was beginning to stand up.

Agni nodded. The monsters were beginning to retreat to the opposite side of the room. Aquaman was still knocking out any that dared come close to him and his large monster. The sea serpent was slithering around next to him, snapping viciously at the Drow and demons.

Abaddon stood on the opposite side of the room, his monsters, demons, skeletons, and Drow were around him. They outnumbered the heroes about twenty to one. Just the odds Agni liked.

There was a rumble and the roof above them broke and Captain Atom came crashing through. He landed painfully on a chair. He was got up slowly and grimaced as he saw the monsters next to Abaddon.

"They've taken the roof." Captain Atom said to Batman

Green Arrow and Red Arrow plummeted down from the hole in the roof. Roy sported a large red gash across his face.

"Everyone here?" Batman asked

Robin looked at the monsters and Abaddon with interest "Why aren't they attacking."

"Honor of Battle. A mutual… time-out has been called." Richie said, shrinking his boa staff down.

"And as soon as it's over. He's going to run" Bloody Arrow observed

"Should we attack now then?" Superman asked "Take them by surprise?"

The Rangers looked at the kryptonian offended.

"What part of Honor of Battle did you not get?" Richie asked

"Is that a no?" Green Arrow asked "I thought uh… whatshisname Cursed Shadow said Drow were honor-less."

Everyone turned to hear Agni's answer.

He wasn't there. Just gone.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Robin muttered "What do we do, Batman?"

Robin glanced to where his mentor was standing seconds before.

He wasn't there either.

"That is not surprising…" Doctor Fate said

Abaddon stepped forward and smiled widely "So what will it be my friends? Surrender or be killed?"

Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes "What is it with bad guys and saying stuff like that?"

The half-demon sighed and muttered something to a Drow next to him. Robin watched carefully to read Abaddon's lips but the half-demon turned his back to him. He looked at the dark elf he was speaking to; he looked like almost any other Drow, white hair, dual swords and a small crossbow, although he did have a badge on his chest. He must be a Lieutenant. Robin observed carefully.

One thing did stand out about this Drow… He could have sworn he saw him before.

Robin looked up through the broken walls; three large Hellicarriers were whirring outside. He could clearly see large mounted guns and other assorted weapons.

Balors were beginning to get back up, and stand around restlessly. Abaddon's smile was growing ever larger. Things were beginning to look **very **bleak. By now the Joker, Sportsmaster and Deathstroke had recovered enough for them to be glaring at the small group of heroes.

"Hey. Wait a minute…" The Joker shouted "Where's Bats?"

"The dark elf seems to be missing as well." Deathstroke observed.

"Shall I send out a squad to find him?" the dark elf next to Abaddon said

"No need." Abaddon said slowly "I have already found him."

The dark elf looked up in surprise "You have, sir?"

The half-demon nodded and before the dark elf could dodge; his clawed hand shot out and grabbed him by the chest and hoisted him into the air.

"Have stupid do you think I am Agni!?" Abaddon roared "Did you seriously think I wouldn't notice Maelin'izdur was missing?"

_ So that's where I thought I saw him before… _Robin thought _He was the Drow Commander we captured._

Abaddon's sword slid out of its sheath and was held beneath the Drow's throat. "Now I will kill you in front of all your friends."

The dark elf in Abaddon's hands began laughing. At first it was nothing more than a chuckle before it went into full blown out laughter. "You are so stupid, you know that Abaddon?" it said "You will never win this war when you keep on underestimating me."

The heroes blinked as the dark elf the half-demon was holding exploded in a mass of purple fire, sending Abaddon and everyone near him flying away.

Several batarangs were flung down from above, explosions surprised the Drow and Skeletons, breaking their ranks and sending them into a chaotic frenzy.

The heroes smiled at each other for a second before they charged. As they charged they would see shadows dash around them. It was like the shadows themselves were on their side. During the short round two, they could see Batman and the two Boy Wonders dash around them, coordinating the attack.

Agni dropped in front of Abaddon before they explosions riddled the room. He stalked over to the downed half-demon and chuckled as he slowly tried to stand up.

"Do you not understand Don?" Agni said, using Abaddon's nickname, one that he had not uttered for over 20 years. "You might be immortal, powerful, and have endless amount of minions, but I will always beat you. We were prophesized to fight, and we will. We will fight to death." His dark sword slowly glided half way out of its sheath. "To edge of this earth, through all the planes of existence, we will fight to the death and each time I will win. I **will** be the victor of this war."

Abaddon was on his feet and had his sword out. "Not that I don't like your self-righteous, pompous, philosophical speeches, but I am going to take my leave."

Agni smirked "You'll have to get by me first."

The half-demon matched his smirk "That is not a problem." He said, lifting his arm, shooting a red bolt into the sky and dashing off.

Machine guns from the Hellicarriers began to fire upon what was left of the building. Not caring who got hit by them.

Agni pulled his cloak around himself tightly and sprinted after the fleeing half-demon.

Halfway across the building he had to take cover behind a broken piece of wall as several machine guns focused their fire on him.

Rockets began to shoot down from the large flying machines as well, Agni notice a clown standing on top, holding the controls to the turrets.

He dropped into his shadow as numerous rockets shot down at him. He jumped back out at random. He whipped his tomahawk out and began to fight his way through the waves of demons.

Abaddon had dashed through the large building towards the staircases. His plan was to get to the roof, bomb the place into a small pile of rubble and safely fly away to the Whitehouse where he would take charge of the country. One step closer to his ultimate goal.

The only problem was Wonder Woman. She just happened to be fighting off a balor on the staircase.

Abaddon quickly called a legion of skeletons to surrounded him as he tried to sneak by the Amazonian princess

Diana turned around to see Abaddon encircled by his minions. A small smile spread on her face as she marched over to him, cracking her knuckles

Agni leaped over a demon and landed in a roll. He came up, stabbing his sword into the chest of a Drow. He spun around and knocked a sword aside with his tomahawk.

The sword belonged to Deathstroke.

Cursed Shadow slashed his sword at the mercenary only to have it parried back at him.

"I don't have time for this." Agni hissed through clenched teeth as his sword clashed against Slade's.

"That's too bad." Deathstroke said, whipping out a pistol and empting his clip at the dark elf.

Agni lifted his cloak and blocked the bullets, but he didn't lower it in time to see Deathstroke's sword cut at his leg. With sword and tomahawk out, he blocked it and Cursed Shadow leaped at the mercenary. Their weapon's clashed in a furry of metal. Both were equally with their unique fighting styles.

Over his shoulder Agni could see Abaddon engaging Wonder Woman in battle, hoping that she would keep him there, the dark elf turned back to Deathstroke in renewed earnest.

Even after several more minutes of fighting there was no clear victor. Deathstroke had barely broken a sweat. Agni was just getting more annoyed, his opponents, aside from Abaddon, didn't usually last this long.

Slade darted at the Grim Ranger and shot several rounds from his gun, forcing Agni to dodge behind any cover he could find. Cursed Shadow barely managed to bring his sword up to block the mercenary's sword.

Having an advantage Slade fiercely attack Agni while he was still down. His sword slashed through Agni's defenses and hit his arm.

The dark elf growled inhumanly and rolled away from the mercenary. He inspected his arm but found no wound in his obsidian skin. His cloak was cut in three separate places but his arm was fine. Not having time to ponder why, Agni made a mental note to look into the matter further at a later date. He backed away from Deathstroke and brought his sword hand near his mouth. Whispering a barely audible word his ring's purple and red gem glowed brightly for a second before fading back to its usually murky darkness.

_Berzerker? _He called over the Ranger's mind link

_ Yeh, Capt'n? _Berzerker called back

_Can you get your dwarven ass over here and deal with Deathstroke?_

_ Can't I'm a wee bit busy with da Balor ova 'ere. Maybe we should switch?_

_ I'm trying to get to Abaddon_

_ I'll send Superboy yer way den._

Agni said his thanks and returned his full attention to the mercenary in front of him. Slade was slowly circling him.

"Hey." The Grim Ranger called

"What is it now?" Slade asked not pausing his circling

"Look over there!" Agni said pointing in a random direction

"You expect me to fall for that?" Deathstroke said, actually stopping and looking at Agni in shock

Agni shrugged "I just needed you to stop moving."

Before Slade answered a hammer flew from behind him, striking him in the back and knocking him across the room. Lightning followed the hammer. It halted right next to the hammer and Conner appeared with above the hammer and it materialized in his open hand.

"Greetings, Superboy." Cursed Shadow greeted

Superboy grunted and swung his hammer into a demon that unfortunately passed him at the wrong time.

"I thank you for the assist with Deathstroke."

"You're welcome." Conner said slamming his fist into another passing demon and then throwing his hammer across the room. It appeared magically back into his hand after a second.

"I see you like that hammer." Agni commented, swiftly flowing through a group of Drow, killing them mercilessly

Conner smiled briefly and followed the Grim Ranger, keeping the demons away from him. "M'gann said I looked good with it." He stated briefly "More manly and like my own person… not a clone."

A small smirk cracked on Agni's face. He already knew they would make a good couple. He'd known Megg'n and Connie for around a hundred years. They were meant to be together. "You always were you own person, Superboy." He said as he weaved through swords and knives, his own weapons in a furry of attacks. "Let nothing tell you anything that differs."

Wonder Woman wiped a cut on her arm. Abaddon was definitely a strong warrior; there was no doubt about that, he had speed, strength, power, and a mystical magic that confused her greatly. She would have possibly been in trouble had she not seen Agni and Conner running up to them.

Conner reached them first; his hammer went straight into the unexpected chest of Abaddon. The half-demons staggered back several feet and barely brought his sword up I time to catch Agni's chokutō.

"Agni." Greeted the half-demon

Cursed Shadow swung his tomahawk, catching Abaddon in the arm. The half-demon back away and stared at the three heroes… well two heroes and Agni… that were facing him.

Before anyone did anything, hundreds of skeletons suddenly turned from whatever battle or fight they were in the middle of and surrounded them.

"I'll just leave you to deal with them, while I go catch my ride on the roof." Abaddon said backing away with a large smile.

"Abaddon." Agni called

"What?"

"You know something?"

Abaddon sighed and looked at the dark elf

"You know how I hid my necromancy from everyone else?"

"Of course I do. I was waiting to drop that… I already had plans on when to."

"Well… they know now."

Agni's eyes turned black and began to shine quite furiously. "Minions of the Dead." He hissed "You shall follow my command."

The skeletons seemed to hesitate as they slowly turned to Agni. Abaddon struggled to keep control over them, after a few seconds he suddenly paled and looked up at dark elf.

"Capture that warlock for me." Agni said as his eyes returned to their normal red. He stumbled, but managed to catch himself. It had been years since he had to use necromancy at such a large scale, it had drained a large amount of his magical reserves.

They skeletons turned to Abaddon at once and charged at him

"You are not related to Hades or something, correct?" Wonder Woman asked

"NO! Ahem… I mean, no Milady. Not in any way."

"Good…" she said watching the skeletons attack him, wave after wave.

The demons began to swarm the skeletons. They were smashing the bone warriors into dust, giving Abaddon ample time to turn and flee.

Agni growled and gave chase to his former friend. The half-demon was running up the stairs towards the roofs. The Grim Ranger had to fight through several enemies before he reached the stairs and bounded after Abaddon.

He flew up three flights of stair. Kicking open a door he burst onto the roof. What was still standing of it was covered in Drow.

Holes were littered around everyone, very large holes. Abaddon was already half way across the roof, moving swiftly through his minions towards the Hellicarriers at the far side.

Growling, Agni sheathed his sword and sprinted ahead. He used his tomahawk to knock some of the Drow aside; he leaped over a large hole, landed in a roll and continued running.

"Rangers, get to those big flying thing!" He shouted into his comm. after ducking under a Drow's axe and kicking the Drow down a hole. "Abaddon has fled to them."

"Team, go with them." Batman said

Agni could see the Hellicarriers beginning to take off, with Abaddon already safely inside. He wasn't going to make it before they got off the roof.

He ran faster and got to the edge just as they were moving away. He leaped into the air with all his strength, flailing his arms to catch onto something.

There wasn't anything.

Agni plummeted towards the ground. Twisting in midair, he took wild aim and shot a small grappling hook out of his bracer. He swung towards the bottom floor, fortunately through a window.

Batman threw several batarangs at the Drow that were still down there. It was mostly those demonic skeletons now. The Drow and mostly retreated after Aquaman showed up with half of the oceans horrors. The Joker was still fighting somehow. The Dark Knight raced towards the clown and flying kick him across the room. The Joker was back up in a moment and whipped a pistol out of its jacket.

Several bullets rang throughout the room; several of the stray ones hit a skeleton or two.

"Did I hit ya Batsy?" Joker called

Several batarangs flew through the room from an unknown direction and knocked the gun out of his hand.

"Guess that means no!" Joker shouted gleefully, picking up what must had been his crowbar, from off the floor.

Batman shot out from behind him and dealt him a hard punch to the kidney, making him double over as he knocked his legs out from under him. He lifted him back up and shoved him against one of the last windows that hadn't been shattered or broken.

"What are you and Abaddon planning?" he demanded, punching him several times.

"I don't know! He just pays me a LOT of cash the work for him." The Joker cried

"So you're just his lackey now?" Batman mocked

"Weeeeeeell. He pays me a great deal. Enough money to get me set for life. I was planning on over throwin him later."

Batman backed away and threw several batarangs, nailing him to the window frame.

The Joke smiled wildly "You just gonna leave me here?"

"I'll be back." Batman said uncaringly, turning to walk away.

Before he got too far he heard an earsplitting scream and the sound of breaking glass and wood. He turned around to see a hole where the window was. On the floor was a pile of broken glass, wood, stone, evil clown prince, and a Drow was sprawled on the top staring at the ceiling dazedly

"Ouch…" Agni muttered, not bothering to move "I think I might have broken something this time."

"What is it with you and falling on people?" Batman asked, giving the Dark Elf a hand up.

"I'm fine thanks for asking, only a bruise or maybe a broken bone." Agni snapped, reaching for his weapon's. His tomahawk was gone.

"I thought you were chasing Abaddon to the Hellicarriers." Batman said, throwing several batarangs at some fleeing demon.

"I'm not the parkourist I thought I was." Agni grumbled while fumbling through his Bag of Holding, looking for another tomahawk, but not finding one.

"How are you going to get him?" Batman inquired, slamming his fist into a skeletons exposed ribcage. He turned around to dodge a few swords.

"I'm not sure. I do wish I had one of those flying things." Agni said stabbing a Drow through the chest with his hidden blade.

"The Batwing is outside, I'll take us there." Batman turned to Agni

He wasn't there

The World's Greatest Detective paused for a moment

He wouldn't

Would he?

Oh fuck he did

"Robin!" he roared over the comm. "Get to the Batwing as FAST AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN AND TAKE NIGHTWING WITH YOU!"

* * *

Robin flinched from the loud yelling. He was calmly fighting through the waves of skeletons with Anna, Richie and Zatanna when his mentor began shouting at him through his comm. He sighed to himself and dashed to the Batwing followed by Nightwing. First he tells them to get to the Hellicarriers, now the Batwing… he really needed to make up his mind.

He reached the Batwing and found it empty. No one was around either. He opened and hopped in with Richie.

"I guess we should wait." Richie said wiping blood off of his staff with a rag he took out of his Bag of Holding.

Robin wrinkled his nose and nodded. He stared out of the window, watching the waves.

The top popped open and a black cape ruffled in the wind as it hopped in.

The Boy Wonder sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He had been fighting for almost two hours straight now. It was hard to fight Drow and demons things without killing them.

"Where are we going, Batman?" Robin asked as they began taking off into the air

"To chase after Abaddon." A voice that was NOT Batman's said

He heard Richie snort and his eyelids snapped open

"AGNI?!" Robin screamed, the plane already in the air

"I know who I am." Cursed Shadow said gripping the controls steadily.

Robin shouted several things that were incoherent.

"Breath, Robin, breath or you might start hyperventilating." Richie said

Dick took a deep breath "Agni."

"Yes?"

"Why are you driving the Batplane and where is Bruce."

"I'm driving this because we need to catch Abaddon and Master Bruce… is probably still down there thinking murderous thoughts"

"Robin, Richie!" Batman shouted over their communicators "Where are you two?"

Agni switched on the planes radio "Sorry Batman, I needed to borrow this."

"Agni-" Batman growled before Agni shut the communicator off

"He's going to kill us." Robin said

"He'll try." Richie replied

Robin turned and glared at Agni "Do you even know how to fly this?"

Agni shrugged "I know the basics."

They flew in silence for several minutes. Agni handled the plane… decently. Robin barely noticed that the dark elf was incredibly nervous. It wasn't long until they could hear and see the Hellicarriers.

"Okay so I'm just going to land this on the roof with those other planes." Agni said, more to reassure himself than them

"Then what are we going to do?" Robin asked

"Hopefully everyone else will show up. If not, we will have to take him on alone."

"Great…" Richie muttered with a curse "Because that so worked the last three times."

"If you do remember we killed him each time." Agni pointed out

"Not that that helped very much." Robin retorted.

The plane suddenly jerked throwing Richie and Robin tumbling around

"Sorry!" Agni shouted, the plane was spinning in circles now "They're shooting at us!"

"Let me fly you moron!" Robin shouted before being thrown back again

Agni ignored the Boy Wonder and began closing in on the three Hellicarriers; he tilted the plane at an angle to land on the runways on top.

Robin rubbed his sore head and sighed before he looked at the windows. He did a quick calculation in his head. According to their speed and the distant from their plane to the Hellicarriers they wouldn't make it to the runway… they were going to hit the engines!

"Agni, pull up! You're not going to make it!" Robin yelled

Cursed Shadow shook his head and concentrated on steering the plane. It was closing in on Hellicarrier VERY fast

"You'll hit the engines!"

"I can do it!" Agni screamed over the roaring engines and gunfire of the Hellicarriers.

"Agni, I think he's right!" Richie yelled gripping the edge of his seat and preparing for impact

"I'll make it!"

Robin stared at the window fearfully. Damn that dark elf and his stubbornness

"Just gotta hit that flat area, over there…" Agni muttered to himself

The plan suddenly swerved dramatically out of the path of another rocket.

"Gods above… that was close." Richie murmured

"Agni, turn around!" Robin yelled as they narrowly dodged another rocket

"I'll make it!" Agni said reassuringly

"Watch out!" Richie shouted

Several bright balls of magic flew at them rapidly; Hieroglyphs appeared in the air around them, deflecting the magical attack away from them.

"Who put up wards around the plane?" Agni asked

"I did." Robin said smugly, relaxing for a second. Agni had spun that straight into the air and was now speeding straight down at the Hellicarrier

Robin sighed and reached over the seat towards Agni. He grabbed a red lever and pulled on it hard. The top of the plan opened

And flung them out of the Batplane.

Having not buckled himself in, Agni was flung away from his seat and was flailing in the air as Robin and Richie began drawing Hieroglyphs to catch him.

The dark elf hit a cushioning Hieroglyph in midair and it safely brought him back to his floating seat next to the two Boy Wonders.

"I would have made it." Agni spat as he buckled himself in

Robin just glared at him and pointed at the Batplane. It was slowly falling towards the Hellicarrier.

Richie sniggered as it sank into the Hellicarrier's spinning engines causing it to explode.

"Oh fuck…" Agni swore "Batman is going to murder me."

Robin shook his head "Nah, He'll just put you in a body cast."

They floated down for several seconds before they landed relatively safely on the deck of the Hellicarrier.

"Where the hell did he get THREE of these?" Robin wondered as they dashed towards the entrance

"Luthor." Agni replied shortly

"Should've known." Robin grumbled

It was very windy at their altitude. It was hard for them to stay on the deck. Nightwing and Robin had to use magic to keep themselves down; Agni on the other hand barely had trouble. It was like he weighed a ton.

They reached the door I seconds. Nightwing and Robin took places at the sides.

Agni pulled out an acid grenade and flung it at the door, but the wind whipped it from the air before it hit the door and blew it across the deck.

"Oh fuck me…" Agni sighed

"Anything else?" Robin asked his dark Elven comrade

Agni thought for a moment before nodding and walking up towards the door. He removed a stick of dynamite much to Robin's horror. He stuck out his hand to Nightwing who handed him a roll of duck tape; he proceeded to tape it on while they backed away to a safe distance.

"He's crazy…" Robin swore as he and Richie erected a quick magical shield

"Insane!" Agni yelled back to them, his finger flickered in a quick flame and he lit the fuse and fled and ducked behind his cloak when he reached Robin and Nightwing, who already had their capes covering their faces

There was a loud explosion and a large burst of flames. When the three hero- the two heroes and Agni looked over their capes, there was a large black hole where the door and a large portion of the wall used to be.

"I love explosions…" Agni said fondly as they entered.

Immediately they were met with a barrage of arrows and bullets from their left. Agni waved his hand and they mostly bounced off a magical force field, the rest missed them entirely.

"Nightwing, cover us!" Agni said backing away down the opposite hall; a volley of deadly throwing weapons flew over him as he followed Robin down the long metal hall. Nightwing caught up with them in seconds declaring that their pursuers were finished.

"We need to head to the main control station on the bridge, that's most likely where Abaddon is." Robin said to the blank face of Agni

"We need to go were?"

"The place where all the large computers go beep boop bleep." Robin said slowly

"Oh… you could have just said that."

Robin rolled his eyes beneath his mask

"We should hurry I can already hear footsteps coming towards us" Richie said, pulling out his boa staff

"How do you propose we get there?" Agni inquired

The footsteps where getting closer

"The vents?" Robin suggested

"No way am I going up there." Agni stated firmly

"Then we'll go ahead and meet you there." Richie said

Before Agni replied several bullets began to whizz by them. They were surrounded on all sides.

"Pfft…" Robin scoffed "You would think he would get better minions then that." Several smoke pellets dropped from his hand onto the floor and the whole corridor began to fill with smoke.

There were several flashes of metal as Agni made his way through the smoky hall, taking down everyone in his way with his punch blades. In the air vents, Nightwing and Robin were crawling through them, heading towards the main bridge.

"Robin? Nightwing?" Their earpieces crackled after a few minutes of crawling.

"Robin here." Boy wonder said, pausing his crawling for a moment "What is it?"

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" what sounded like Anna screamed over their communicators.

"On one of the Hellicarriers." Nightwing hissed "And I would be thankful if you did NOT shout in my ear when we are try to silently sneak through the air vents."

There was a silent pause

"Agni is sneaking through an air vent?" Anna asked

"Of course not, he's… Agni." Nightwing answered

"He's below us causing havoc." Robin said

"The League is finishing up here, we are going to join you… somehow." Red Arrow said, joining the conversation

"I can try teleporting us in." Zatanna suggested "I'll need help from Anna because I'm already a bit exhausted magically."

"Well get here as soon as you can before Agni tries to blow this place up, he already took down an engine." Robin said

"How?"

"With the Batplane…" Robin said sullenly

"Duuuude… you guys are like, going to be in so much trouble and stuff." The stoned voice of Kal said

"Thanks for reminding me." Robin growled sullenly "Just get here as soon as you can, Robin out."

Agni sped through the halls, encountered very little resistance after the initial defense. He was beginning to get a bit suspicious.

Finding large metal doors blocking his path, Agni stopped and waited for the two counterparts to show up.

He only waited a few seconds before Robin and Nightwing dropped down.

"Stop for a mug of mead?" Cursed Shadow commented sarcastically

"We scouted ahead while we waited for you." Robin said cheekily

Agni rolled his red eyes and smiled "So what's ahead?"

"A LOT of men with a LOT of guns." Nightwing said, emphasizing on the word 'lot'

"Plan?" Robin asked looking at Agni

"Why me?" he protested

"Weren't you in charge of these missions since they are technically your guy's problem?" Robin asked rhetorically

"Don't get all sarcastic with me." Agni snapped "I only agreed to be leader of the missions that included finding my teammates.

"Doesn't matter right now." Nightwing interrupted

Agni sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll summon some shadow clones. I'll only manage around ten because I'm low on magic."

The Grim Ranger brought his index fingers and thumbs together, making an arrowhead looking shape with them. He muttered a few words under his breath and eleven shadows around him shot out of the ground and formed identical replicas of him… except for the eleventh

Robin looked them over, they looked exactly like the real thing, and then he got to the last one.

All of the clones were armed with an array of Agni's weapons; swords, bows, scythes, daggers and knives. They all had his black cloak on them as well.

Aside from the last one

"What," Robin asked choking back his laughter "Is that?!"

The last clone was dressed in a 'kill me orange' jumpsuit. He had a pouch strapped to his leg filled with throwing knives and kunai. His hair was shorter than everyone else's and was spiky. He had a bandana around his forehead with a metal plate on it. The metal plate had a small picture of a dragon engraved into its face.

"You got a problem with something short stuff?" The bizarre clone demanded loudly

Agni smiled wearily "Robin, meet Orange the Idiotic Loudmouth. My eleventh clone."

"Why do you have an eleventh clone that is… well that?" Robin wondered out loud

"The gods only know." Agni said surly "My eleventh clone always comes out like this no matter what I do."

"He's the odd one of us." A clone said

"The runt." A second clone commented

"You wanna have a go pretty boy?" Orange shouted at his fellow clone

"Bring it on Orange, I'll kick your ass so hard you'll turn black and blue!"

Agni sighed and bitch slapped his two clones

"BEHAVE YOU IDIOTIC MORONS BEFORE I DISPELL OU AND SUMMON MORE!" he shouted at them.

"There goes out element of surprise." Nightwing muttered under his breath

"They already knew we were here." Orange proclaimed

"Oh yeah? And how do you know?" Clone #5 asked

"I'm a ninja. I'm not telling you how I gather my info." Orange replied haughtily.

Cursed Shadow sighed and face palmed for several seconds. "Okay guys listen up, this is the plan. You are going to blow open the doors and charge in."

"But there's like three dozen people with weapons over there!" Clone #9 complained

"So?" Agni asked

"We'll be dispelled in seconds!" Clone #1 whined

"You're clones… it doesn't matter." Robin said

All eleven of the clones turned at him and gasped simultaneously

"I'll have you know, we are not JUST clones!" Clone #6 shouted

"Yeah!" Orange shouted

"We have feelings you know!" Clone #3 yelled

"Yeah!" Orange shouted again

"We're smart too!" Clone#10 bellowed "Well maybe not Orange…"

"Yeah- wait wha?"

Everyone sniggered at that

"Oh you guys think it's funny to make fun of the ninja, eh?" Orange glared at them "I could easily take you all with ease!"

"Just shut up! All of you!" Agni said "And get into your places already!"

The clones grumbled and got ready in front of the door.

"You owe me a LOT of ramen for this!" Orange proclaimed loudly

Clone #7 took out a grenade and threw it at the door

Instead of the sizzling acid that Robin expected, a VERY loud explosion ensued. Blasting the door right off and creating a big opening.

Agni sucked Robin and Nightwing into their shadows and zoomed by the whizzing bullets that tore through most the clones, effectively dispelling most of them. The rest poured in and began wrecking devastation to Abaddon's minions

While the two heroes and Agni, swept through the room in a shadow and appeared on the far side, exiting the shadow very quietly and hiding in the shadows.

Abaddon was standing in the middle of his troops blasting his dark beams at the clones, taking a few out of the fight.

Agni's chokutō slid out of its sheath and into his hand. "Ready guys?" he asked quietly, only five of the clones were still standing and Orange was nowhere to be seen.

Robin and Nightwing nodded and pulled out their assorted weapons.

They charged in all at once, completely destroying the back of Abaddon's ranks.

Dodging a sword, several bullets and a knife, Agni managed to get to Abaddon and fire blast him hard in the back, sending him flying forward.

Abaddon turned around and growled "Can't you just go die is some corner?" he demanded pulling out his large glowing sword and facing Agni

"Of course not." The Grim Ranger answered "Do you know how many people have already asked me that question?"

Their swords clashed with a ring of metal. They dance the dance of sword play for several minutes. Abaddon was beginning to get an upper hand as Agni's fatigue began to show. The dark elf's movements began to become a bit more sluggish, he was swinging clumsily and somehow missed several large openings in Abaddon's defenses.

"Tired, Agni?" Abaddon taunted, swinging his sword hitting one of his own men and slicing straight through.

"Of course not, Don." Agni panted, ducking under the brutal stroke

"Agni!" Robin called from the other side of the room where he was fighting with his eskrima sticks "They have reinforcements coming!"

"Erif pihw!"

A lash of fire shot through the air, hitting Abaddon hard on the back and launching him into a wall.

"So do you." Zatanna said, stepping into the room followed by the rest of the Team and Rangers

A hammer flew past them, hitting Abaddon in the chest and sending him through the wall and several more out of sight. A bolt of lightning that was Superboy followed it.

Agni smiled, drained and tired. He fought his way towards Zatanna.

"I couldn't be happier to see anyone else." He said when he reached her "We were beginning to get in over our heads."

"Is that the only reason?" she asked slyly, blasting a Drow with a powerful fire ball.

Agni smiled "It would take me a lot of parchment ant time to write them all down."

"Can you guys **flirt **LATER?!" Anna demanded, icicles shooting from her wand and imbedding themselves in the chests of the gunners "If you haven't noticed, we are in the middle of a fight here."

"One that you showed up twenty minutes late too." Nightwing retorted as he flipped by, bouncing off a wall and kicking a minion in the head similar to Robin

"Not our fault you guys hitched a ride on the Batplane." Red Arrow said, firing his arrows nonstop

"Then crashed it." Bloody Arrow reminded them.

There as a loud explosion and Abaddon came flying back into the large room, straight into the fist of Berzerker.

He collapsed to the floor and struggled to stand for a moment.

Agni darted at him. His sword came in low and his hidden blade came in high. Both attacks hit the dazed half-demon, slicing open his arm and chest.

Their swords clashed again, their fell into a frenzy of attacks at each other. With pure luck, Abaddon managed to knock Agni's Weapon out of his hand and it went clattering across the floor.

Cursed Shadow snarled and fire suddenly coated his arms, he smashed into Abaddon with all of his might, sending him skidding back and singeing most of his body

Abaddon growled inhumanely and slammed his into Agni who then flew across the bridge and through the window.

Everyone halted for a moment expecting him to back in.

He didn't

"Agni!" Anna shouted dashing through the battle towards the broken window. Outside was a sheer drop

Zatanna turned to Abaddon, murder in her eyes.

"Oh shit…" Abaddon said "Now was not the best time to kill him was it?"

The raven haired magician's eyes began to glow as she slowly lifted off the ground. Wind ripped through the room as she spread out her arms.

"That is not exactly good." Anna said to Robin, both were ducking behind a metal table to be safe from the flying debris and pure magical power

Chairs, tables, discarded weapons and balls of bright yellow fire smashed into Abaddon. Sending him flying about the room, never giving him a moment to regain his footing.

Several more squadrons came into the room and began firing at her. Their bullets only hit an invisible shield of Hieroglyphs.

Until someone came in with a rocket launcher…

It blasted into the magical barrier, breaking it through and through.

Zatanna flew through the air and hit a wall. She slumped to the ground motionless.

Superboy snarled and with a mighty throw of his hammer it blasted into the Drow carrying the rocket launcher, it caught him on the shoulder and took it clean off, leaving the evil elf to bleed on the ground.

Abaddon just kinda stood there looking dazed and shocked at what just happened.

"I…I just killed Agni! And that wench Zatanna!" he proclaimed proudly

Several things smashed into him at once. A large icicle, a few birdarangs, several arrows, a very heavy magical hammer, a throwing axe, several kunai and darts, and two separate blasts of water.

Abaddon fell to the ground from all of that, but it didn't keep him there for long. He right back up with a triumphant smile.

Until another hammer throw literally wiped it off of his face,

The air ripple and Conner swung his hammer and smashed it into the half-demon's face

"Those were my FRIENDS." He snarled, sinking his fist into Abaddon's chest

Stumbling back from the sudden pain, another swing from the hammer caught him square in the chest and sent him out of the room with unadulterated physical force.

Superboy, screaming with rage, lightning bolted after him.

Everyone, including the Drow, was silent for close to a minute. They just looked at each other, not sure what to do next.

"Well shit…" Berzerker said breaking the tense silence

The heroes resumed attacking, trying not to think of their downed friends who could quite possibly be dead.

"Red Arrow, Bloody Arrow, keep Zatanna out of harm." Kaldur called "Everyone else, take out the remaining enemies."

The two archers covered their magician friends until the battle was over, making sure she didn't come to any harm from stray bullets or anything else.

In a few minutes the place was clear. Conner hadn't returned with Abaddon yet, they could still hear echoes him screaming and swearing far off.

They gathered around Zatanna quickly to check if she was still alive. They couldn't feel her pulse very well, but she was still breathing shallowly.

Anna tried several spells but none of them seemed to work on her counterpart, after several minutes of trying she sighed in frustration.

"So what do we do?" Nightwing asked. Everyone turned to Kaldur who sighed and looked around

"We might as well try to find Superboy and Cursed Shadow. We will deal with Abaddon later."

Then the Hellicarrier began to rumble and shake. They would hear fighter jets, they all looked towards the windows to see a large amount of fighter jets outside, attacking the Hellicarriers with all they had.

They also managed to see a grappling hook, attach itself to the wall and an Orange jumpsuit slip into through the window with a large dark body over his shoulder. It walked over to the group and laid the body down.

"Agni?!" Anna screamed, dashing over to Orange and the unconscious body of Agni.

"Is he okay?" Nightwing asked as she checked him.

Agni moaned and rolled over

"I said I didn't want to go to this stupid party, but does anyone listen to the dark elf? NO! No one does. Next time someone else can be thrown out of a godsdamned window, then plummet thirty meters into an airplane, get shot at and be saved by a crazy clone in an Orange jumpsuit!" he groaned

"I'm insane." Orange said firmly

Everyone cracked a smile as Agni sat up and looked around. "Where's Zatanna?" he asked slowly

They made way as he slowly went over to her.

"What hit her?" he asked

"A rocket" Anna answered

Agni placed two fingers on her forehead and concentrated for a moment "It was enchanted, demon magic."

"That's why my spells don't work." Anna murmured to herself

Agni sighed and pressed his fingers on her forehead again; they stayed there for a number of seconds before he removed them and sat back slowly. "You can heal her now." he said simply, closing his eyes, breathing shallowly

"What did you do?" Anna asked warily

"Removed the curse from her. Moved it to myself." He said shortly

"But you could kill yourself!" Anna protested

Agni cracked a smile "It would be worth it." He said

Everyone was shocked silent

"Did Agni just think of someone else before himself?" Bloody Arrow asked

"I think he just did." Nightwing responded in awe "We need to record this and celebrate every year. The Day Agni Stops Being A Selfish Jack Ass And Thinks Of Someone Else Day."

"I help people all the time, Richie." Agni said

"Not like this." Anna said as she cast several healing spells.

Agni swallowed, his throat was dry, he had a killer migraine, his new cloak was riddled with bullet holes, he could barely feel his left arm after landing on it, and he just took a severely strong curse off of Zatanna and moved it to himself.

After a few minutes Zatanna was able to stand up and Agni was able to hobble. They were just about ready to go find Conner and Abaddon

When the place flooded with Skeletons holding guns.

"Well fuck me." Bloody Arrow said "There ain't no rest for the wicked **or **the good either apparently."

Agni and Zatanna ducked behind a metal table that once held a highly advanced and military secret computer while the other heroes tried to battle off the evil skeletons. Agni had picked up a gun off the floor and was pooping round and round into them, keeping them away from him and Zatanna.

There was another rumble in the Hellicarrier and every hero aboard groan at once

"What now?" Anna complained "What else do the gods have left to throw at us? How can this get any worse?!"

More rumbling came through one of the holes made by Superboy. Abaddon shot out of it, followed by Conner who stood over the half-demon and eyed him hatefully. Before looking up and seeing Agni and Zatanna ducked behind the metal table.

"You guys are okay!" he shouted happily

Agni nodded sorely.

"I thought you guys were dead!"

"So did I." Agni said

"I brought Agni back." Orange said, suddenly appearing silently behind Conner

Superboy yelped and swung his hammer in an arc at the Orange Clone

Orange yelped as well and hopped away from it "OI! I'm ON YOUR SIDE DUMBASS!"

"Who are you?" Conner demanded

"I'm Orange, duh." The Clone said with a roll of his eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Conner we need help over here!" Kaldur shouted

"At least I was wrong." Anna said blasting through some skeletons with an exploding spell.

There was yet** another **rumble in the Hellicarrier. This time it began tipping sideways, sliding everyone towards the large window

"Oh yeah… I might have accidently destroyed an engine." Conner said

"Which one?" Robin asked

"Top port one."

"Oh fuck." Nightwing said "Agni took out the bottom one."

"Uh… whoops?" Conner offered

"I spoke to soon, didn't I?" Anna sighed "We have got to get out of here."

"Superboy, make us a pathway out, we need to get to the top, then we'll figure a way off." Agni ordered.

Conner nodded and began to destroy the walls of the tipping Hellicarrier, creating a path upwards.

Agni and Zatanna followed slowly. With everyone behind the Superman Clone who was working with all his might and speedily taking them through.

Zatanna screeched next to Agni who spun around to see her being dragged away by a rope

And Abaddon was holding the other hand.

Agni turned around and reached for his tomahawk

It wasn't there…

Agni cursed as he remembered losing it when he felt onto the Joker. He turned around; everyone else was a decent ways away, he turned back around to see the skeletons beginning to surround Zatanna who was on the ground with her back against the wall, feebly trying to defend herself with what little magic she had left.

He slid down and met Abaddon with his hidden blades. He managed to push Abaddon back and hold his place next to Zatanna while taking out several skeletons.

Abaddon lunged forward again, driving Agni away from Zatanna. After having driven Agni across the room with his sword's heavy strikes he back away.

"You have a choice now Agni." He said gleefully "You can chase me and kill me. Or you can save the girl."

Agni looked over the half-demon's shoulder. Zatanna was being surrounded by Skeletons armed with guns.

Cursed Shadow hesitated to go help her. His arch enemy was getting away. If he could only kill Abaddon once more, there was a possibility he could stop him from coming back and end the threat to his world. He glanced at Zatanna she only had a bit of power left, Agni could tell.

Agni went to go after Abaddon but halted "Ugh I'm on hero!" he swore to himself and dashed over to Zatanna.

He swept his sword off the floor and sliced through several skeletons before reaching her. He blasted fire out of his off hand before helping Zatanna to her feet and holding her up. He made towards the new path Superboy had made, the Hellicarrier was tipping so far onto its side that it was a steep climb.

Just as he reached the opening he heard bullets being shot at them. He felt at least two of them pierce his leg. He knew he was going to bleed out if he didn't hurry.

Orange appeared next to him, he had a kunai in each hand. Leaping fiercely after the skeletons he turned to Agni "I'll hold them, get to safety." He winked and turned back around to fight off the walking pile of bones

Agni smiled and limped along, holding Zatanna up to the best of his ability as he climbed to the top.

Agni had to kill a few Drow on the way but he finally made it to the top even though the last twenty meters or so had been a straight climb upwards. When they reached the top, the Hellicarrier was fully on its side and falling fast.

The Team and rangers rushed over to them and helped them up.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked

"Abaddon… got her." Agni wheezed "Shot, at least twice…right leg."

Everyone gathered at the edge and looked around. There were countless fighter planes, attacking the Hellicarrier followed by numerous fighters that belonged to Abaddon.

"What do we do now? The communicators are down. Miss M isn't here and no one has any magical power left." Robin said

Agni sighed and looked at them for a moment

"Do you guys trust me?" he asked

"Trust you?" Red Arrow repeated

Agni nodded

"Like hell we do!" Nightwing shouted, accompanied by the vigorous shaking of heads by everyone else.

Agni smiled "Good, because I don't either."

Everyone looked at him suspiciously

"What are yeh planning, Dark elf?" Connie asked slowly

"I'm going to ask you guys to forgive for this." Agni said solemnly "I only have a little magic left. This is our only chance, so you are going to have to forgive me for what I am about to do."

"For what?" Bloody Arrow asked slowly backing away from him.

Everyone's shadows suddenly leaped up at them and shoved them off the edge of the falling Hellicarrier.

Everyone's screams blended in with the roaring of the fighter jets and the loud bangs of bombs and bullets.

Agni leaped off the edge after them. It was getting hard for him to breathe now. If he was going to die, so be it, but there was no way in abyss he was going to let his teammates, his companions… his friends die to.

He raised his hand in front of his free falling body and concentrated. He tried as hard as he could to open a portal to the Astral Plane.

He called upon all the magic he had left in his body, but it still wasn't enough.

Agni's vision was becoming blurry as he blinked he kept trying to summon that portal for everyone.

Just before he blacked out, Agni spun himself around. He saw his friends falling after him, the Hellicarrier sinking into the ocean, the fighters zipping by around him.

And before he sunk into the deep seas of unconsciousness he saw a flash of purple.

_Remember to Review!_


	49. Chapter 49 Welcome To The Astral Plane

_A young dark elf stood outside a large city. It had high stone walls around it. Guards were patrolling its lengthy walls in the waning sun. Over the walls were many large towers and other big stone buildings. The young boy that was wearing a long flowing cloak to keep the sun off of his skin had no visible weapon on him. _

_He cautiously approached the walls carefully. There were no patrols around as far as he could see. He dashed towards the wall and dropped into his shadow. It zoomed up the wall and halted at the top allowing the young boy to hop out and onto the top of the wall._

_Young Belirhac'yrd smiled to himself and he brushed dust off his robes._

_His joy didn't last long for a guard turned the corner and saw him._

"_Hey boy, what are you doing up here? You should know kids are not allowed up here alone."_

_Belir halted and turned around slowly, keeping his gaze on the floor and his hood up high._

* * *

When an elf is unconscious, its mind retreats. It allows the body to work on its own with little command. While the mind, goes over memories, thinks and the alike.

A Drow was unconscious on one the beds in the cave, not very surprising really. He had exhausted his energy and magic. Not to mention the many wounds that littered his body like the… hole's in Swiss cheese? Even so, his mind was in a very hazy state.

* * *

_The guard slumped to the ground as Belir removed his knife from the elf's lung._

"_You're going to have to forgive me for that." The young dark elf whispered "You are lucky I did not kill you."_

"_Hey! Who's over there?" A guard yelled turning around the bend, seeing a cloaked person standing over a fallen body of one of his fellow guards._

_Belirhac'yrd cursed under his breath. His arms whipped out, sending several small knives into the guard._

_As the second guard fell to one knee he caught a look under the young elf's hood._

"_Drow!" he hissed in pain "You won't get far."_

_Belir shrugged and turned around "You catching me are the least of my problem right now." With that he turned and leaped over the wall._

_He landed in a roll on a low roof; sprinting away he could hear the city bell ringing. Meaning, they knew he was there and his job was going to be a lot harder. He hated Gotham, but if his master needed him here, that is what he would do._

_Jumping from one roof to another was easy for the young elf, he could keep this pace up for at the very least another hour. Enough time to take out his objective, steal a few things and get the hell out before… the 'Batman' would find him._

* * *

"He's going to be okay." A female said over an unconscious body, "I don't understand how he got us here though. He's completely magically exhausted. He has absolutely no magic in him whatsoever."

"You never know with him." someone said behind her

The cleric turned around to see a wrinkly old man. He was wearing near nothing except a loincloth to cover… certain areas. He was leaning heavily on a stick that looked like it once belonged to a broom. He had a small twinkle in his eye as he looked at the

"Who are you?"

The old man looked at the injured teenagers around him. With a sigh he ignored the question and began helping the only one with any sort of training in healing

* * *

"_Quest complete, target has been disposed of." Belir muttered to himself, turning back to the window he came in through. It wasn't hard to find the fat old man. When he heard that there was a Drow in the city he thought hiding under his bed would offer protection. Maybe so… but not enough protection from a large acid grenade. _

"_Ohh shiny!" Belir exclaimed to himself, seeing a large golden goblet on the bed-stand. It was full of dark red liquid. Before sipping it, Belir gave it a small sniff. "Poison." He mutter, dumping the contents onto the floor "Seems someone was here first."_

_Belir dropped to the ground and rolled behind a dresser. Dodging several crossbow bolts by a hair's breadth. Not waiting for a second attack he shot into the air, whipping out his own bow, and firing several arrows into the figure that attacked him. There was a quick flash of metal and his arrows lay in pieces on the floor._

_He landed on his feet and immediately attacked the figure with his bow, but to no avail. The dark figure lashed out at him, chopping his bow cleanly in half with a sword before knocking Belir across the room with a backhand._

"_Ouch…" The Drow moaned rolling over onto his back and glaring at the approaching person. "You know, one of these days I'm going to get the first hit."_

_The figure walked into the light, sheathing his sword. "And when that day comes I'm going to retire." He said with a chuckled, the moonlight floating through the open windows, shinned off his eye._

"_Of laugh it up Deathstroke."_

* * *

After almost everyone was healed they all sat around the odd cave they were in. When they had tried to leave they were hit by the old man. He gave them VERY stern orders not to move until he came back and to make sure they didn't, he had the bear sit at the entrance.

Beowulf already had to bite the tall human boy twice, glare at one of the girls and sit on the annoying redheads.

He checked on the two most injured. One was a raven haired girl. She was also magically exhausted, seemingly had used up not only her reserves but had sucked in the magic around her which her body was not used to. She wasn't in a critical state anymore and was resting quietly.

That's when the figure on the bed began coughing wildly. His body began to shake and convulse. The old man dashed into the cave and over to him. He pressed the end of his staff against the unconscious body's chest causing it to settle a bit, but continue coughing. The wrinkly old man sighed. He was too old for this…

* * *

_Belir closed the window after his mentor and smile as he slipped his hood back on."So?"_

"_You need to work on your stealth" Slade said to his young protégé, "and your awareness of your surroundings. You let me sneak right up to you."_

"_Oh I knew you were there." Belir said dismissively _

"_Sure you did."_

"_I just didn't think you would attack me until I had to dodge your godsdamned mini-crossbow's bolts."_

"_Are you saying I'm wrong?" Deathstroke demanded_

"_Nope, I'm just saying I'm right."_

"_And now you're sassing me?"_

"_Yup."_

_Belir narrowly dodged the backhand that would have collided with his face_

"_We'll see how right I am when you have to do a thousand pushups tomorrow morning." Deathstroke threatened_

_They jumped off the roof and began running back towards the wall where horses were waiting to help them get away._

"_Why did you poison his wine?" Belir asked suddenly "Why were you even there in the first place?"_

"_First of all, you need to learn not every job has to be big and flashy. Sometime just a bit of poison in wine can get the job done and no one will know it was you. Most people know your style now, you need to be unpredictable. Second of all I wanted to see if you were smart enough to check it before just gulping it down like last time. I know you like shiny gold things."_

_Belir groaned at the memory but nodded and stored the knowledge as he ran next to his master. "So what's next, sire?" _

"_We get home, maybe hit a quick brothel on the way and work on your training."_

"_Actually I think prison might be a better place for you two." Said a childish voice above them_

_Two shadows swooped in. The large one landed on Deathstroke and they both rolled off the building into the street below._

_Belir immediately dropped into his shadow followed by a young boy who had attempted to do the same to him._

_The shadows spat young attacker out and Belir followed out slowly. The young elf landed deftly on his feet and faced the hooded person who dared enter his city_

_They both drew their weapons. One was holding two short eskrima stick. While under his cloak, Belir had a short sword in one hand and a small crossbow in the other._

"_Holy gods above that shadows thing was cool." The younger elf said "If I wasn't supposed to capture you right now I'd ask you to teach me." He leaped into the air and did a flip to dodge several bolts that shot from Belirhac'yrd's small crossbow. "Not very nice are you?"_

"_You talk a lot." Belir said "And I'm in a hurry."_

"_No I'm Robin. Nice to meet you 'in a hurry." The cheeky elf said as he ran up to Belir_

_Metal clanged against the magical sticks as Belir whisked his hand out of his cloak to push Robin away. Robin knocked the sword aside with one stick and swung the other at the hooded elf's face. Belir spun out of the way of the eskrima stick and swiped at Robin with his short sword before firing several small bolts at him again_

_Robin did a handspring away from his silent opponent. Watching Belir cautiously, he picked up one of the bolts from the ground. He looked at it for a few seconds before gasping in astonishment. "This is made by the Drow!" he exclaimed "Only Drow hold Drow weapons."_

"_You, sir, are a genius." Agni said sarcastically_

"_Oh so you can talk?"_

* * *

"He's stable now." The old man said "He should be waking up soon."

"How badly was he hurt." Asked one of the boys, he seemed very familiar to the old man, but the heavens know he's lived for so long it could be this kid's great great grandfather that he knew.

"Very bad. I'm not quite sure **how **he survived. It doesn't make sense to me."

"Nothing about that boy makes sense." The cleric who tried to help before muttered under he breath hoping no one heard.

"It does once you get to know him." Said another female

The old man watched the two carefully. They looked nearly exactly the same except for choice in clothing color.

That's never good…

* * *

_Belir spun his swords in a style Robin had never fought before and only the gods know how many swordsmen and woman he has fought in his short life._

_Robin closed in again with his own unique fighting style. His eskrima stick had combined into a boa staff that he was much comfortable fighting with. He jabbed one end at Belir who sidestepped it._

_Spinning around the other end of the staff, Robin hit the mysterious hooded one in the side causing him to grunt in pain. Robin continued his attack by switching his grip on the staff. Now holding it more like it was a spear it was harder for Belir to come in close enough to hit him with his short swords. _

_Several jabs and swipes later, Robin had Belir pinned against a wall , with his staff, crackling lighting magic, under his chin._

"_So… uh… get on your knees and drop your weapons?"_

_Belir rolled his eyes. "I suggest you drop that spear."_

"_And why would I do that?" inquired Robin with a grin_

_Before Belir replied, Robin felt something sharp poke into his back. _

"_I could always puncture your kidney instead." Said the same voice of the person in front of them_

_Robin slowly lowered his staff and its magic died out._

_A sharp blow was dealt to his head knocked him aside as the two hooded figures stood over him with a sword under his chin._

_The one he had pinned to the wall nodded to the other and it disappeared._

"_Shadow clone?" Robin muttered "When did you summon one?"_

_Belir smirked at having outsmarted Batman's sidekick "Never take your eyes off your opponent."_

"_Is that what that scum Deathstroke taught you?"_

"_Maybe. Maybe not. Either way it doesn't matter. You should be concerned right now whether I let you live or not."_

_Robin glared up at him. "I'm not scared of death."_

_Belir shrugged "That makes little difference to me. If I kill you it's be out of pure amusement"_

"_If you are going to kill me, get it over with already." Robin spat _

_Belir slowly lowered his sword "You bore me." He said turning around and walking away._

_Robin stared at his back in surprise and slowly slid a knife from his belt._

_The Drow barely heard the knife whistle through the air. He moved just in time for it not to kill him. Instead it nicked his hood, pulling it off._

_Robin stared at Belir in surprise again "Wait a moment… I know you!"_

_The assassin hissed and flipped his hood back on_

"_Y-Your Belirhac'yrd. The Dark elf from the academy."_

"_I'm a Drow. Get it right! Stupid fool. Do you realize I must kill you know?"_

_Robin flipped himself up and picked up his staff. Instead of attack he broke it back into his two eskrima sticks and clipped them to his belt. "I won't fight you." He said firmly_

_Belir laughed hollowly "And why not?"_

"_You saved my life once."_

_The Drow paused for a moment. "I did?"_

_Richie nodded "Three years ago in spring on top of the Main Branch."_

_Belir thought back for a few moments. He looked at the young elf for a few seconds then it clicked _

"_Richard Grayson. Orphaned, used to be in the circus until he parents were brutally murdered by some low time criminal. Apprentice and adopted son of General Bruce Wayne. Used to cry all the time and blubber about his parent's death."_

_Robin glared at him but nodded at him all the same _

"_You were being force to walk across a robe from the Main Branch to the Secondary a boy named Draco and… Hilal."_

"_So you remember me?"_

_Belir nearly face-palmed "No I'm just sprouting facts that just suddenly popped into my head for absolutely no reason whatsoever."_

"_I'll take your sarcastic answer as a yes."_

_Belir laughed hollowly again "Funny how things work. I saved your life and now your are the protégé of my master's greatest rival. I bet if I killed you I could get a raise."_

"_You get __**paid**__?!"_

"_Of course."_

"_That is so not fair."_

_Belir shrugged and walked closer "Doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you now anyways."_

_Robin shrugged "And that is so not whelming."_

_Pausing his stride, the Drow looked at the odd young elf "What?"_

_Robin laughed "Doesn't matter."_

"_Then shut up and just let me kill you."_

"_What happened to you?" Robin asked_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You disappeared from the academy last year."_

"_I couldn't stand it there anymore. I left and was found by Deathstroke."_

"_How?"_

"_He just… did. Taught me how to use a bow and fight. Now I work with him."_

"_As an assassin?"_

"_As a Sellsword." Belir corrected "And a very righteous one at that."_

"_And how do you see that? You just murdered one of Gotham's wealthiest traders."_

"_Did you know what he traded? He was a slaver, particularly of little girls. Do the math."_

_Robin sunk into thought for a moment. "How do you know that?"_

"_I asked around. I watched him and listened in on his meetings."_

"_Why didn't you just and him over to the guards?"_

"_So he can come out of jail in a few days? Do you know how much harder it would have been to capture him a second time if her new I was on to him? You don't put criminals like that in jail. You kill them."_

"_Killing is never the way."_

"_And that right there is why our masters will never be friends. We believe in putting evil men down and you believe in putting them in a cell for a few days so they can go back to their evils ways when they get out."_

"_Bruce is a monk. Monks believe all life is sacred."_

"_I couldn't give a damn if I wanted to."_

"_If you're a Sellsword. Why did you kill him?"_

"_I was paid to of course."_

"_So you only kill bad people if you're paid to?"_

"_Pretty much. There're several exceptions, but for the most part that's how it is." Belir said, lowering his swords slightly_

_There stared at each other for a few moments, deciding what to do._

_Sighing, Belir sheathed his swords "There is no reason for us to be enemies. I'll leave you alive and I'll assume you won't try to throw another knife at me."_

_Robin held up his hands to show he was holding nothing._

_As Belir walked away, Robin called out to him "When am I going to see you again?"_

_The Drow turned around and smiled genuinely "We'll see…" he said before disappearing into the shadows._

_Robin grinned before dashing off himself._

_Above them, two men were sitting on a gargoyle with identical smiles; one's that barely showed up on their faces_

"_Seems our plan worked." General Bruce said. He was an oldish man wearing a dark cloak much like Belir's. One that covered his entire body aside from his face that had a cowl with bat ears on it._

"_I think they'll become great friends." Deathstroke answered, stretching his shoulder a bit and wincing "You didn't need to land on me so hard you know."_

"_It needed to look real."_

"_It was real, it still hurts like fuck."_

_Bruce shrugged and they fell silent._

"_Thank you for taking him in." he said suddenly_

_Deathstroke looked up at his companion "How could I say no? You brought up every single godamned time you saved my life and helped me out."_

"_He needed a master. It was that or let someone like Riddle or Ilai take him and we know how disastrous that would have been. Even though I disagree with your methods you were still better."_

"_You will learn that not everyone can be saved or put into prison." Deathstroke said "Oliver learnt, that gnome who's name I can never remember, Arthur never tried to stop killing, even Clark learnt that,. Hell, Nabu is the one who told __**me **__I would learn."_

"_Nabu is insane."_

"_That is coming from the man dressed like a bat, sitting on top of a gargoyle in the middle of the night with the world's best Sellsword, after they set up their two protégé who are nothing alike to be best friends and somehow succeeded."_

"_Touché."_

_They both stood up and looked at each other_

"_I have a feeling someone will be back at the academy next month." Slade _

"_I hope you are right, Slade. He needs to learn how to control… it." Bruce replied, unsure of how to label Belir's problem that he didn't even know he had._

_They turned to walk away but Deathstroke called out "I'm going to tell Belir I won our fight!"_

_Bruce spun around and glared at the Sellsword "Slade-" but the mercenary was gone._

* * *

"Agni?" echoed in the unconscious elf's mind

Slowly coming to his senses in his own mind, Agni could immediately tell Zatanna was in his head.

Forming a body to meet her in his mind, Agni found her in the central part of his min, the place where the link through the necklace was strongest.

Zatanna sigh as she saw her… what she wasn't sure what exactly they were, forming in front of her.

"Greetings." Agni greeted her before being squashed into a tight hug. "Can't breathe!" Agni spluttered

The magician let him go for a moment "We are in your mind… how do you need to breathe? Do you want me to let you go?"

"On seconds thought…" Agni said, hugging her back

When they let each other go, Agni rubbed his temples. "I have the worst migraine ever…"

"That could be because you barely survived." Zatanna said "But common, everyone is waiting for you outside."

"Where am I going to wake up?"

Agni clearly saw Zatanna gulp "You'll see." She said before disappearing.

The unconscious body on the bed jolted and took a deep breath as Agni's mind took full control again.

"I'm going to open my eyes now." Agni called out "If I catch anyone staring at me, I'm going to gut them with a rusty spoon."

He could hear everyone quickly turning away.

Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was the ceiling of a cave. Not THE cave. HIS cave.

Zatanna came into his view. She was pale, her white skin lost most of the color it did have. She had several bandages on her arms and one clearly on her chest.

Agni sat up slowly, testing his body. There was no pain anywhere.

Anywhere

Not even where several bullets ripped through his leg or the sword wound on his side, the arrow that struck his knee (insert not very funny joke with a Skyrim reference here.)…

He looked around. Everyone that was with him was there (insert sigh of relief here) he didn't know how… but he was glad they were.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty has finally decided to grace us with her- I mean his presence on this plane of existence." Richie said.

Out of everyone, the two Boy Wonders were least injured. Richie had a bandage on the side of his head and Robin was limping slightly. Everyone except for Agni had at least five bandages on several different places on their bodies.

"Agni…" Anna began dangerously

He would have sunk into the floor if his magic reserves were completely empty. Something that had never happened to him before.

"Yah?"

"You pushed us all off of the Hellicarrier."

"Did-"

"Don't even bother." Red Arrow interrupted "We **all** felt our shadows push us off."

Agni gulped

"And we have been locked in this cave for the past 72 hours." Anna said

"Okay?"

"WHERE ARE WE?!" She demanded, towering over him

"Zatanna." Agni muttered

"Yes?"

"First of all, please get your crazy counterpart off of me."

The magician sighed and hauled Anan away from Agni before she murdered him

"And pray tell, why didn't you tell them?" he asked as softly as he could

"Truthfully? I didn't think you would want them to know where we are." She answered

"I have several theories to where we are." Robin said, speaking up

"And I know definitely where we are." Richie added

"How? That old man didn't even let us see outside this cave."

"We caught a glimpse when he left." Robin said

"And you didn't tell us?!" One of the Roys shouted

"I'm not going to break Agni's trust. Besides, it's nice in here." Richie said defensively

Kal shrugged "I don't really care, but dudes… the Guild is like so not going to be happy we've been gone and stuff."

"Answers would help about now, Agni." Kaldur said from next to his counterpart

Walking towards the large curtain and his pet bear that was blocking the exit, Agni sighed and nodded gravely.

Beowulf moved out of his master's way and gave a large toothy grin.

Agni grabbed the edge of the curtain and paused dramatically.

"Guys." He said slowly "Welcome to the Astral Plane."

The curtain slid open allowing a shadowy sunlight filter in.

The teenagers exited the cave and stared around in awe

It was around midday in the Astral Plane. The trees were swaying in a small breeze. Flocks of birds could be heard above them and the quite sound of elk and deer could be heard around them

"Welcome to my home away from home." Agni said with a small side smile, already imagining the damage they were going to do to it.

"So this is where he takes you for your dates?" Red Arrow asked Zatanna

Before Agni answered Zatanna confirmed

"About that whole dating thing…" Anna commented

"Yes we are together now." Zatanna answered before her counterpart could finish the question. To prove her point she kissed Agni on the lips.

Agni looked up dazedly "We are?"

"You think I didn't hear the choice Abaddon gave you? You gave up your revenge to save me."

"You did?"

"Do you have a problem with us being together?"

"Do I?"

"No you don't." Bloody Arrow said sagely

"Then I don't" Agni replied staring blankly

"I think you might have broken him." Richie said

"He's in shock." Red Arrow said with a chuckle "He was so clueless."

"You're a banana." Robin said to Agni

"And you are quite obviously very stupid." Agni retorted

"He's still an ass mentally even when he's in shock?" Richie offered

Agni blinked rapidly for a second "What just happened?"

"You are Zatanna are a couple now." Richie informed him

"I didn't just dream that?" he asked pausing as everyone began laughing at him

Zatanna walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss.

After returning it, Agni let her go and looked into her eyes "I guess not."

"Ugh… kids." Someone said behind them.

Sitting casually on a branch of a large tree near the entrance to the cave was the wrinkly old man who saved his life.

"Agni." He greeted cheerfully

"Were you standing there watching me kiss her?" Agni demanded as Zatanna blushed

"No, I was sitting." The old man said, motioning to his legs as proof

"Pervert." Agni hissed

"Martyr." He responded

"Annoying."

"Foolish."

"Pagan old man."

"Self-righteous Drow."

Agni paused for a moment while glowered at the old man

"BALDY"

The old man's jaw dropped and gazed at him furiously "That was just a low blow, Agni!"

Agni smiled as everyone laughed

"Oh be silent you young hoodwinks." The Old man snapped

"Who are you?" Conner asked suspiciously

"I'm Lu Tze."

"Lucy?" Robin asked

"No… LU TZE." He repeated. The younger generations just had no respect for their elders anymore. "And even I see you hooligans find me hilarious. I'm here to speak with Agni."

Agni nodded and went to follow

"You can bring your foolish friends if you so choose." Lu Tze muttered

"I'm going." Zatanna said, sliding her hand into Agni's.

After a few seconds, The Boy Wonders and the White Cleric decided to go along with them. Even if it was to make sure that Lu Tze wasn't some weird pedophile.

"Please try not to destroy the place." Agni begged after a few minutes of everyone exploring.

"The speedsters aren't here. The place will be fine." Anna said

"I can only hope."

They followed Lu Tze deeper into the Astral Plane for about five minutes until they came to a small thatched hut next to a small pond of water.

"Welcome to **my **home." He proclaimed. He waved his stick and several cushions appeared.

They all sat around him and looked up to him expectantly

"What?" he asked

"You called us here…"

"Oh right. I wanted to speak with Agni."

"I'm here." Agni said waving his hand; he was reclining on a large cushion with Zatanna leaning against him. He had one arm around her and the other was propping him up.

"Agni…" Lu Tze began

"I know!" Agni groaned "It was stupid."

"What was?" Robin asked curiously."

"Frankly… bringing you here." Lu Tze said "Twas was a mistake on his end."

"Why? I'm here all the time." Zatanna asked

"Bringing you here isn't too bad." Lu Tze said "Your spirit was sealed to here when you to began to bond."

"What do you mean 'bond'?" Anna asked warily

Lu Tze raised a white eyebrow at Agni and Zatanna "You have not felt it?"

Agni shook his head "I'm not the most… experience when it comes to these things."

"You two share a bond, a strong one too at that." Lu Tze said "Which is odd since you are both from separate dimensions and should never have met in the first place. But that is the Fates business not mine's. I feel that this bond might have just recently been strengthened… maybe twice."

"How do you know this?" Agni questioned the old man

"Agni, have you not notice our connection?"

"Definitely a pedophile…" Richie muttered, earning him a whack from Lu Tze's stick

"Not like that, foolish child." Lu Tze scolded "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Richie glared at the man as he rubbed his sore head; luckily he was hit on the side that didn't have a bandage

"Am I right to assume you know Agni is the Guardian of the Astral Plane?"

"Yes we know. He almost killed Batman over it." Robin said shame facedly at the memory

"Do you know how he became Guardian?"

"He almost died and someone offered him life to take over his job as guardian." Richie replied

"That was me." Lu Tze explained "I knew Agni's father… a good friend. So when Agni died I offered him Guardianship of this plane for his life."

"Wait… how could you give him his life back?" Robin asked

"I cut a deal with death."

"Beat him in chess?" Agni asked

Lu Tze nodded

"How do you beat Death at chess?" Robin asked in disbelief

"By cheating of course. How else did you think?" Lu Tze said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Oh right, sill me for thinking you can cheat death… oh." Robin's voice trailed off when he realized what he said

"Exactly, but we are going off track." Lu Tze interrupted "That is why I keep Agni alive."

"How are you keeping me alive?"

"Haven't you notice the voice literally whispering in your ear, the one that tells you when to duck, when to run… how to deal with annoying spirits?"

Agni looked up in realization "That was you this whole time? I thought it was… him."

"Him?" Richie asked

"It doesn't matter." Zatanna butt in

"Do you know what it is?" Anna asked

Zatanna held up the necklace and nodded

"How else did you think you opened that portal?"

Everyone went silent and looked at Agni while Lu Tze smiled

Agni glared at him "Fuck you, old man."

"YOU PUSHED US OFF THE FALLING HELLICARRIER WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH MAGIC TO OPEN THE PORTAL?!" Everyone screamed at him

Lu Tze openly laughed "And that was for calling me bald."

"But you are bald?" Robin pointed out

And he was whacked with the stick too

Lu Tze glared at him but then his gaze went soft and moved to Anna

"What are you thinking?" Agni asked carefully

"It seems not only you have a bond forming." Lu Tze murmured

Agni cocked his head at them then nodded "I can see that." He muttered

"See what?" Zatanna asked

Agni shrugged, "Nothing."

Lu Tze yawned and looked at the sun "It is time for you five to get going."

Everyone agreed and stood and stacked their cushions, not realizing that Lu Tze would most likely just magic them away

"Just a sword of wisdom for everyone before you go." The old man said.

He over to Anna and looked her in the eye for several seconds

"He better not go on with that stupid riddle mumbo jumbo." Agni muttered

"You are a powerful mage, Anna Zatara." Lu Tze said "But do not let tradition and rules control your life. Follow your heart, live a little and most importantly don't stop. You are a strong magician and healer. Your feats will be legendary."

He turned to Richie and gave him a warm smile "Last time I gave you my words of wisdom you laughed."

"Yeah, I was young."

"It was last year." Lu Tze pointed out

"Which is a long time for a human." Richie countered

"You're not human"

"Just shut up and give me some wise words already, will ya?"

Lu Tze sighed "Stop worrying about your image. You are a hero and a soldier in your own right. You stand in nobody's shadow, but I have a feeling many will stand in yours. Be careful, not all is what it seems. You are a warrior and a hero. One day your name will be said in hushes around fires and when children are put to sleep."

Robin was next

"You are unsure of yourself. You look at Richie in wonder."

Robin nodded

Lu Tze cracked a smile "Then stop. All will work out in the end. What you worry about will not happen. You will stick to your morals and principles because they are what make you who you are. You are strong in your own right. There is no need to wish to be like someone else. You are human, we all make mistakes. You are a hero and a man of justice. Nothing will ever remove you from that path"

He looked at Zatanna "You worry about them. They worry about you. You are afraid you might lose them to what controls them?"

"I do." Zatanna said with a bit of sadness

Lu Tze put a comforting arm on her shoulder "Then stop. You're future is mostly bright and happy. You are also unsure of yourself. But do not be for they love you for who you are. Agni and your father will be beside you no matter what choices you make. Even if they die, remember that they are always with you. You are the Mistress of Magic and a Sorcerers of Light. Your dreams will come true in the end."

When he came to Agni, the dark elf turned up his nose at him.

"I do not need to be told riddles, old man."

He never saw the stick swinging until he was laying flat on his back clutching his face because it felt like a mallet was just rammed into it

"You are stubborn and oh so foolish at times, Agni." Lu Tze said calmly "You are scared of whom you are and you are scared of 'him'. You believe you are worthless just as much you believe you will never find happiness. You need to stop glaring at the past and look towards the future. Your hate is strong and you think yourself not capable of love. Let those around you help guide you and believe in yourself much more. You are a protector and guardian. You will find what you are looking for."

"I don't need riddles." Agni shouted standing back up.

The stick was swung at his face again but he managed to catch it and yank it out of Lu Tze's hand.

His triumph was short live because the stick jumped out of his hand into the air and began whacking him repeatedly

"Stop fighting against yourself and begin fighting with yourself."

The stick slowly returned to his hand as Lu Tze looked at Agni sternly.

The Dark elf slowly got up and bowed to his predecessor. Richie was quick to follow him and Anna wasn't far behind him.

Robin and Zatanna hesitated but they bowed as well.

Lu Tze smiled tenderly at them "Farewell young ones." He whispered, shimmering away into nothing.

They stood up and looked at each other solemnly for a few minutes in silence.

"Stupid bald old man." Agni muttered rubbing his head.

Lu Tze's stick popped into existence behind him. It pulled back and a golden shadow of a mallet formed around it. It swung it Agni, slamming him into the ground before disappearing.

Agni stood up groaning, clutching his shoulder

"I really hate that bastard."

* * *

**Might Possibly Be a Long AN:**

**Well, even though this story hasn't gotten nearly as much favorites/follows/reviews as I had hoped it would, I'm still finishing it and writing a sequel.**

**So SUCK IT haterz**

**Yes I made Deathstroke an anti-hero. I like him better that way. Sue me.**

**Sorry I'm in a bad mood…**

**I'm making a soundtrack for this story. Songs that go well with, songs that I listen to while writing and character theme songs (but those will be in the Character Bios.) I'm going to post it on my profile probably around the time of the Final Battle or slightly before.**

**I have predicted the story will be approximately 55 chapters long (including characters bio (as per request) and the epilogue). The next chapter will be * Not very important spoiler alert* about a certain red headed archer *spoiler alert over* as many of you have requested and for the plot in general. After that is mainly the final battle and something I'm not going to spoil for all of you :P**

**(Past here is only for those curious about the sequel. If you do not care or just not curious you can skip to the very bottom and answer some questions I want to know if you're smart enough to answer them.)**

**Now even though I haven't actually had any real complaints about the story being about Agni and rarely following anyone else for more than a few paragraphs I have decided to change that somewhat. **

**This story and the next are still really about Agni. They always will be, **_**but **_**the sequel will have several chapters that will follow certain characters (I.E. Robin or Zatanna). And as some of you have probably guessed it will take place in Agni and the Ranger's dimension (MY dimension) and not in the Young Justice Dimension.**

**Thus is the greatness of Fanfiction**

**The title of the story is still a work in progress… I haven't found one that fits the story yet. I've tried Adventures in Another Dimension, Adventures in a Different Dimension, Adventures in a Darker Land, Journeys In the Darklands… SEVERAL titles, but I haven't found one yet. If you wish to help me out PM me. Also I will be accepting OC requests for it, since the story is going to be HUGE. Like at least twice the size of CoAD. So PM meh.**

**A few things 'Journeys In the Darklands' and the future of this series will contain:**

**MUCH longer chapters (like 10-20 thousand words PER chapter)**

**Several different Characters from DC Comics and several other things I do not own.**

**Music both original and covers. (In the story itself…)**

**Journals by Robin, Zatanna and someone else I have not decided yet**

**One possible two side stories about the Rangers (How they met etc, etc and etc)**

**It will Crossover with 'The Next Great Adventure' (You might want to go read that… ) for 2-5 chapters**

**The rest of the 'New Team' and their counterparts. (Some of them have got some pretty big twists. Like seriously. Things you would never expect)**

**More info on my profile for those who are interested.**

**Still no one answered two questions I posted a short whole back… so I'm going to post them here and whoever answers one of them correctly and **_**first **_**Will get a definite spot for an OC whether good or bad.**

**Question 1: Agni's fighting style and personality loosely is based off of two people. Both of them have several similarities to him. Who are they? This question might be quite simple to gamers and fantasy geeks (like myself) If you analyze his personality and fighting style it is not hard. To answer this question you have to have BOTH people not just one since one of them is PAINFULLY obvious**

**Question 2: Whose powers are Jarred the Blood Angel's powers based off of? This question is much harder because Jarred's powers are based off of one person in particular.**

**Hopefully this time someone will answer the question…**

_Remember to Review!_


End file.
